Going To The Place Where I Belong
by Foxxy
Summary: When Faith mysteriously is transported into the world of Yu Yu Hakusho, she must try her hardest not to reveal to the others what all she knows. Along the way she becomes one of the group and encounters some adventures of her own. After a while they all lend a hand in trying to find a way to return her back to her world, but the question is, does she even want to return?
1. Chapter 1

Rain. That's all there ever was now. It never seemed to stop; it just kept falling and falling. It was the perfect setting for the way I felt. Quietly, solemnly I stood there and stared upon the stone engraved letters, they didn't form any words in my mind, and it was just a clump of letters swaying back and forth. How? How could he leave me too? Now that he left me, I was all alone now. I felt like crying; but I couldn't, ever since she left, I could never seem to cry even when I got hurt. This place really is a cruel world like everyone told me so many times before.

The minister was beginning to recite the prayer that I have already heard many times before. Time seemed to be going by faster than the last time I was here. When I looked back up at the minister he had nodded his head towards me and the next thing I knew he was slowly being lowered into the cold, damp earth that lay before me.

Silently I stood there and allowed the other people who had come to pay their respects gently toss their flower onto the now closed coffin.

"Father…why? Why did you have to leave me too? First mother and now you. Don't you understand that I'm all alone now?" I whispered sadly as I looked upon the lowered coffin that held my father's cold and lifeless body.

People had already started to leave the burial site just when I felt as though I was about to collapse. Quietly there was a gentle hand placed upon my shoulder, slowly I turned and came face to face with my neighbor who was going to give me a ride home so I could begin to pack up what things I had. After all first thing tomorrow morning I was being placed into a foster home since I no longer had parents to look after me.

Without any words exchanged I turned back towards my father's grave and gently tossed the roses I held into the grave and slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out a single candle and then pulled out a small lighter. Hesitantly I walked over to the headstone and placed the candle down onto the smooth flat surface and carefully lit the wick and watched it burn. The whole point to this was to help make sure that my father's soul would be guided to where it rightfully belongs.

"Bye daddy…take care of mama until I get there" I said quietly, and then sadly I turned and left walking over towards where the neighbor had parked her vehicle.

****At Home****

It was so quiet. Guess after tomorrow it will remain quiet until some fortunate family buys it and moves in… into my home, the place where I grew up… where I spoke my first words, took my first steps and so many other things. A wave of self pity washed over my entire being, I didn't want to leave, I didn't want some weird family that I didn't know to move into my home and throw away my things.

Somberly I trudged up the old carpeted stairs and over to my room located between my parent's old room and the spare bedroom. Lazily I reached out a hand and pushed open my bedroom door and walked inside.

My room was a soft red color with white trimming around the ceiling and the floor boards. There was a wooden floor and a black throw rug at the side of my bed. The curtains that hung over my bay windows were a deep red with a sheer black material draped over top. The bed was a four post bed with a white canopy over top that allowed me privacy. In the far corner facing my bed was a large entertainment stand that held my large television, DVD player, and VCR with all of my gaming systems as well. In a glass cabinet attached to the entertainment stand held all of my favorite movies and games.

Sadly I walked over to the glass case and opened it and took out a single movie case. It was a case containing one of the many, Yu Yu Hakusho DVD's I owned. Slowly I lowered myself to the floor and sat there staring at the movie. Then it all came at once; the hate towards the next family that will soon live here, the loneliness that I felt, and the sadness I now have to bare twice as much now because both of my parents are dead. Finally after all of this time… the tears began to fall, slowly at first but then faster after a few short moments. Quietly I sat there and sniffled and cried as I tightly hugged the movie close to my body.

After a moment I moved the movie away from my chest and looked at it, Yu Yu Hakusho was my favorite anime series, I liked how the boys argued and joked around and had a good time even though most of the time their lives were on the line along with many others. I continued to sit there and look at the cover as my tears ran along my jaw line and finally formed the shape of a tear drop and fell down onto the cover of the DVD case.

"If there was one wish that I could be granted, it would be to live where you are Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. You don't have to go through the real pain of losing someone that is dear to you… I want to be where you are, I want to live where you live, and I want to get away from all of this….. Please" I whimpered to no one as I began to cry new tears for a new reason.

Tiredly I stood back up and began to wipe away the tears that still lingered. Carefully I placed the movie back where it came from and headed over to my bed, tiredly I lay down and covered myself with the warm blankets and put on my headphones and listened to the songs that made me forget what has happened recently and slowly drift off to sleep.

_A soft melody played in the background. A single drop of water falls from an unknown source and continues to fall. The droplet disappears into the black abyss and ripples grow from small to large and flash different colors. The ripples filled the room and a mysterious fog came into the room through the cracks between the floor boards. Sleek and mysteriously the mist crawled up onto the bed and over the covers towards the sleeping Faith. The fog began to act just like the ripples, the fog changed in colors from dark grey to a light blue then all the way back to dark grey. _

_Slowly the mist engulfed the sleeping Faith as she began to mumble her wish. Lights from a passing car light up the room but only for a second before the interior of the room went back into complete darkness. The only thing in the room that gave off any trace of light was the fog that lay as a second blanket over the girl. The old grandfather clock she had inherited from her parents sounded with the chimes as the arms struck 12:00. Then everything in the room flashed a bright color then faded away into nothing and soon the still resting girl was floating on the very same mist that had moments ago risen from the floor boards._

_Spinning, swirling, fading in and out, shapes and colors ran wildly around Faith as she continued to be held up by the mysterious mist that came out of nowhere. The sound of the clock chiming echoed all around Faith as she continued to sleep with her music still softly playing in her ears._

_Then finally the world around Faith had stopped spinning and the mist that moved about beneath her started to gently set her down… Then suddenly disappeared altogether and allowed her to fall to the hard earth below her._

The five of them were on the boat and had just finished killing the remainder of the demons that were trying to kill them in order to get into the Dark Tournament. The team gathered around one another and waited for the boat; the means of their transportation to arrive at hanging neck Island.

Kuwabara was standing in front of the sleeping Yusuke and was looking out into the sea. The sky and water melted together as one far off in the distance. Above in the darkening sky a single star shot across the sky and left behind a trail of silver clouds.

"Hey you guys look at that!" he called over to his team mates,

Then slowly both Kurama and the masked fighter walked over and stood beside him near the railing of the boat and looked up into the sky. Suddenly Kurama's eyes grew wide as he pointed into the sky and exclaimed,

"Look! There's someone falling!"

Immediately everyone turned and looked to where he was pointing and stared in horror as a teenage looking girl fell towards the cold waters below. Kurama's eyes squinted as he continued to look at the falling girl.

"She's unconscious! She's going to drown if she doesn't wake up" Kurama exclaimed

"We have to go out there and get her!" Kuwabara exclaimed while he began to undo his shirts buttons

Kurama looked over at Kuwabara and reached into his hair quickly and pulled out one single seed and allowed it to grow. The seed sprouted and turned into a smooth, long vine. Quickly he tied one end to the railing and then held out the other end to Kuwabara. Kuwabara had now fully removed his shirt and carelessly threw it onto the floor and grabbed the vine from Kurama and tied it around his waist. Hurriedly he climbed over the railing that separated him from the cold water down below that the ship was easily cutting through.

"When you've got the girl in your arms Kuwabara give the vine a good tug and we'll pull you in" Kurama explained before Kuwabara jumped into the water to save the girl.

"Got it…" he said while watching the girl fall into the water and making a rather large splash.

Almost immediately after, Kuwabara dove into the water and began to swim as fast as he could towards the spot where the girl had landed.

I felt so cold all of the sudden. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw everything as a watery blur.

Water….

How did I end up in water? Upon basic instinct I tried to breathe even though I was under water, but I only took in the clear fluid making me choke and gag.

Can't breathe…

Weakly I closed my eyes and allowed my body to sink down getting closer to the bottom of the sea. My mind was slowly going black as the dark abyss of the sea began to close in around me, it's a shame no one ever taught me how to swim because it would be handy right about now. Pity I've never even had my first kiss yet either.

Just when I thought that it was the end, someone's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back up towards the surface… not much it's going to do me with my lungs filled with water. The person who had a hold of me gave something a long tug and the next thing I knew before I passed out was that the person who held me was being pulled somewhere.

Kuwabara had managed to get to the drowning girl but she wasn't breathing, so quickly he grabbed the vine and gave it a hard tug and in a matter of seconds his team mates on the ship began to furiously pull them in. As he was being pulled back in towards the ship, Kuwabara held on tightly to the unknown girl. In his mind he was hoping that someone on the ship knew CPR because he didn't, he always thought that he'd never need it… but now he does, because someone's life now depends on it.

By the time Kuwabara looked back up, he was already at the ship and was being pulled out of the water now with the unconscious girl in his arms. She still wasn't breathing by the time he was up at the railing.

"Hurry! She's not breathing!" he exclaimed and placed her down onto the ships' deck floor.

"Move out of the way Kuwabara!" Kurama ordered and quickly kneeled down beside the girl and began the procedure of CPR,

Quickly Kurama tilted her head back to see if she was breathing, and found that she was indeed not breathing like Kuwabara had announced. Hurriedly he pinched her nose and covered her mouth with his and blew two breaths of oxygen into her lungs and stopped when her chest rose. When he noticed that she still wasn't breathing he continued with CPR. Quickly he formed the right hand formations and began to push down between her breasts where the pushing is supposed to occur in CPR. Still the young woman was not breathing, so without hesitation Kurama continued giving CPR… until suddenly the girl gave a shudder and began to cough and gasp for air. As she coughed, the water that was in her lungs was released and flowed out of her mouth as she continued to shudder, coughing and gasping for air.

All was quiet except for the young woman's coughs. Kurama checked over the woman before standing up and backing up a little bit to give her some air and to not crowd around her.

"W-what… h-happened to me?" I asked while continuing coughing

"You landed in water, I saved you" Kuwabara answered while standing up

I sat there for a moment trying to get my head to stop spinning… that voice sounded so familiar… if only my head would stop spinning then maybe I'd be able to remember it. I took in a deep breath and quickly exhaled for my throat was aching tremendously, and to accompany the aching was a horrible after taste. My mouth was dry from salt.

"Are you going to be alright Miss?" another familiar voice asked where have I heard these voices before?

Still feeling dizzy I tried to focus my attention on the person who had asked if I was alright. That's when I spotted it. Red hair, green eyes like emeralds…Kurama? I must be losing my mind. Wait I get it, I took in so much water that my brain lost too much oxygen and now there is brain damage so I'm hallucinating… that has to be it. With still wild eyes I looked around me and found three more people that I'd recognize anywhere. To my left there was a tall man wearing a blue school uniform, he had orange hair and dark brown eyes that looked almost black…. Kazuma Kuwabara. Then to his right there was a rather short person dressed in a red and green Japanese fighting outfit and wore a clothed mask over their head. Then next to the masked fighter was a man with black spiked hair with white burst of hair just above his forehead, he also had ruby red eyes and wore a bandana along his hair line, this man was Hiei.

My eyes were steady now and were cleared of the fog like effect. I was really staring at the characters of the show Yu Yu Hakusho… but how? I must be dreaming now, this can't be real it can't, by now the characters in front of me were exchanging glances,

"Miss, are you going to be alright?" Kurama asked again. Just that one simple question made my mind go spiraling out of control again; just that one simple question was able to send me into unconsciousness.

Team Urameshi; what was conscious, stood there in bewilderment. Was the woman that they had just rescued going to be okay? After all, once Kurama had revived her all she did was shift her gaze from one person to another and then mumbled something incomprehensible and then fainted. This all took place in a span of roughly four minutes; perhaps she had gone into some kind of shock.

"Pathetic" Hiei mumbled and walked over to somewhere near where Yusuke was resting.

"Kuwabara can you pass me your shirt, I think she might have gone into some sort of shock" Kurama stated while reaching out his hand for Kuwabara's shirt.

"Right, Hold on I'll go get it" he agreed and ran over to the spot where he had thrown it before diving into the cold water.

Once he had his shirt's sleeve in his clenched hand, he quickly straightened back up and ran over to the awaiting Kurama. In one swift movement Kuwabara gave his shirt over to Kurama, now Kurama was gently lifting up the young woman and wrapped Kuwabara's shirt over her in hopes of warming her slightly. If she was indeed in shock from loss of body heat then the shirt is just temporary until they reach the hotel Team Urameshi would be staying in.

For the next hour Kuwabara and Kurama took shifts on trying to warm the young girl up because every so often she would give a quiet whimper and a shiver. When given a closer look, this woman didn't look much older than any of the boys here; she looked to be as if their age. Age was another question added to the list that had been forming in everyone's minds.

When Kurama gently laid the still unconscious woman in Kuwabara's arms; he looked north and saw the faint outline of Hanging Neck Island. The ship in which they were traveling by was moving at a fair speed, they would arrive at their destination in approximately forty minutes Kurama figured as he calculated how fast they were going. Just as Kurama was finishing with his calculations, the Captain's voice sounded from the intercom.

"Listen up; we'll be arriving at Hanging Neck Island in about forty minutes. So get your stuff together, I don't want your trash left on my boat!" after that there was a crack like noise and the intercom was turned off.

"I've got all my stuff together, they're all over by Yusuke" Kuwabara replied to anyone who was listening but then went back to trying to warm up the strange woman who fell out of the sky.

The ship was finally finished pulling into the island's harbor when Kuwabara gently passed the unconscious girl over to Kurama. Once Kurama had a hold on the girl Kuwabara went over to where Yusuke slept and roughly swung Yusuke's arm over his shoulder and straightened his posture. The team was ready to go; Hiei was the first one off of the accursed ship. When it was Kurama's turn to leave the ship he carefully pulled the girl in his arms around to his back and lifted her so that she was now straddling his back. Who was this girl? And what events happened to have her fall from the sky? But Kurama decided that these questions best be asked later once the young woman regains consciousness so she could answer these questions.

During the mild walk from the island's harbor to the hotel Kurama was able to get a better look at the woman in his arms; her skin was fair and very smooth, her lips were a light blush color, her hair was at the moment a dark shade of blue and figured that once it had a chance to dry it would look lighter, and she wore a black slim fitting dress that when worn properly would reach her knees, but unfortunately he could not recall what color her eyes were. She really was a beautiful woman; in fact men would even probably call her eye candy because of her looks. Just as the team of fighters stepped through the hotels entrance the young woman shivered and just that one small shiver made Kurama pick up his pace, he needed to get this woman into warmer clothes before she catches a cold or something much worse. Inside the luxurious hotel were crowds of well tailored men and women, almost every person had an alcoholic drink in their hand. As the team walked by the crowds of people they began to whisper and mumble about them as they continued on their way to their rooms.

The team managed to safely make it to their designated room on one of the higher levels of the hotel; they entered the room just as the sky became dark from the lack of sunlight. Both the view and the suite were spectacular, just from the lounging area of the suite one could see the star filled sky. Instead of standing there admiring the beauty of the night sky Kurama made his way over to one of the adjoined bedrooms. When Kurama reached the side of one of the beds in the room he gently placed the unconscious woman down. He needed to find something to change the girl into rather than leave her in the dripping wet clothes she now wore, but he couldn't change her into any of his clothes for they would not fit her. Quickly Kurama looked out into the living area of the suite and observed everyone's figure to determine if any of them were the woman's measurements. No one was. Then a thought dawned on Kurama, complimentary bathrobes usually come with most hotels. Perhaps there would be one in the adjoined bathroom that he could change the woman into to help warm and dry her. With urgency in each of his steps Kurama made his way over to the bathroom and looked behind the door and indeed there was a bathrobe. Thank the lord. With bathrobe in hand he made his way back over to the bed to begin changing the woman but beside the bed stood the masked fighter. Kurama began to pay no mind to the other person in the room as he started to carefully undress the woman, which was until the masked fighter put a hand on his arm to stop him. Kurama looked at the fighter with a raised brow in suspicion, but all suspicion vanished when the fighter took the bathrobe from his hand and began to shoo him out of the room.

It had been a few minutes since Kurama had left the room; surely the woman was changed by now. Just as Kurama was about to head over to the bedroom door it opened and out stepped the masked fighter. He was about to ask him about the woman but stopped when he spotted her behind the Masked Fighter tightening the bathrobe near the bed. For a moment Kurama stood there marveling the shade of green her eyes were, they were a sea glass green and her hair was a deep Caribbean blue. The woman did look lovely but Kurama wasn't about to let looks manipulate him from finding out where she had come from and why she had fell from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

When I looked up from tying my bathrobe tighter I noticed that Kurama had gestured for me to sit down on the sofa next to Kuwabara. Not wanting to make anyone cautious of me I walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Kuwabara. Almost immediately after I had taken my seat on the sofa Kurama joined us along with the masked fighter; which I knew was actually Genkai. As we sat there I looked over everyone's faces and noticed that Kurama and Hiei looked more suspicious than Kuwabara did. Genkai didn't look like it though mostly because while she was in the room helping me change, she asked me who I was and how I had gotten here. After I answered her questions I was for some reason compelled to tell her that I knew who she really was. We then spent the next few minutes asking each other a series of questions; hers mainly of where I had come from and how I knew who she was. I didn't want to tell her I knew because she was a part of an anime series so I came up with the excuse of being able to see bits of the future in my dreams. And from the look she had I took as a sign that she believed me… for now, there was no telling if she actually believed me one-hundred percent. I was then brought back to the present matter when Kurama had begun to speak.

"I'm sorry for being so informal but questions need answering and now seems like the appropriate time for doing so" Kurama began as politely as he could

At first I was… unsure, what kind of questions where they going to ask me? What would they do if I decided not to answer any of their questions? I figured that the best thing for me to do right now was to answer their questions as best as I could. I nodded my head in agreement.

"First off, what is your name?"

"Faith Nakimo"

"Well Faith, we have some questions that we are most anxious to have you answer, the first one being where are you from and the second how did you end up falling from the sky"

"I'm from a small town in Canada actually, and to tell you the truth I'm not sure how I ended up falling from the sky. The last thing I remember is falling asleep and then waking up under water"

"Are you sure that's all you can remember?" Kuwabara asked as he retrieved his bag from the floor,

"Yes, that's all I remember. Don't give me that look Kurama; I would love to know how I just happened to come here just as much as you do" I snapped when I looked over and saw the expression Kurama had.

That certainly caught everyone's attention; me and my big mouth. No one had told me their names and here I am saying it like I've been their friend for years.

"How do you know my name?" I think I've seen Kurama's eyes go that harsh once, and that was back when this was all just an anime show.

"I must have over heard it"

"I don't buy that, no one here has said it since we've arrived here"

I clenched my hands together as I became nervous. What am I supposed to do? I can't tell them the truth… not yet at least, and I can't flat out lie to them because Kurama would know if I was. It looks like I only have one option left.

Before I responded I looked around at everyone's faces again, I especially hate how Hiei is looking at me right now and how his hand is resting on the hilt of his sword.

"I can't tell you why, I've been shunned by everyone I've ever told. My own parents didn't believe me until it was too late" I let a long break of silence go by before I pleaded.

"Please, can't you just leave it alone?"

I could feel the lump in my throat get bigger and bigger as I knew the answer. They wouldn't let it go, not until they understood.

"How do you know Kurama's name" Hiei demanded as his grip on his swords hilt tightened.

Might as well get it over with so I can go find a corner to crawl up in and cry. I always get sad and cry when I bring this very sensitive topic up.

"I know all of you because I've seen you before in my dreams! Okay is that good enough for you?"

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" Kurama asked as he leaned forward waiting for my answer,

"I have premonitions alright; I see things in my dreams that come true in the near future. Now please leave it alone" My eyes began to sting as I tried to fight back the memory that wanted to show itself.

"Premonitions… humph" Hiei scoffed as he turned his head to look at something else.

I'm guessing that seeing Hiei's reaction had set it off; the tears that I had been trying to fight back began to fall, and the memories I wanted to keep locked up came free to wreak havoc.

"Try saying that after having to watch the death of your own mother and unborn brother" I angrily stood up and glared harshly at all of them.

"I was only eight when I had my first premonition. And in it my mother had gone into labor and was rushed to the hospital, she was in the process of delivering my brother when she had an aneurysm and died. My brother even ended up dying that day to. So when I woke up I immediately ran to go and tell my mother and father what I saw, and do you think they believed me? No they told me it was just a bad dream and that I should pay no attention to it. They were wrong, the very next day my mother went into labor and died while trying to deliver my brother. My father and I were crushed. After we had arrived back home from their funeral my father turned on me and yelled at me for something I had no control over, he told me I should have tried harder." I paused to wipe away at the tears and continued on before anyone could speak,

"After that happened to my mother word got out about my dream and ever since then I've been labeled the 'freak' and 'witch' in my town. I had no friends throughout school and my own father tried to stay at work longer just so he didn't have to come home and see me. But I still loved him because he was all I had left. Now I have no one, just last week I had another dream but this time it was of him and no matter how hard I tried to tell him he just wouldn't listen to me! Do you know what he did? He ran from the house and sped off to work! So I went off to school and when I came back; I found him dead on the living room floor with the phone in one hand and the family picture in the other. I just finished burying the last of my family today, I have nothing left. So don't you dare ridicule me about my premonitions! I NEVER asked for it!"

I didn't wait for their responses; I just ran. I ran to the only place that at this moment felt familiar to me, the bedroom. My vision was blurred by the time I slammed the door shut behind me. I felt so weak. I couldn't stand anymore, so I just collapsed in front of the door and cried like I haven't done in nine years.

Everyone in the room was stunned and speechless, all of the things that poor woman had to go through just because she had premonitions. It's sad to know that she had to learn of her family members deaths through her dreams. Even now the fighters could hear Faith's sobs from the bedroom she locked herself in. No one knew just how much of a sensitive subject this would have been for her; Kurama felt pity for her but was also somewhat content with the answers she had given them.

So, she has had premonitions of the Urameshi team has she? Kurama was very curious to find out what exactly she has seen; but of course he was going to give Faith time to calm down before he went and pressed her for more answers.

The stunned silence didn't last long as there was a knock on the door. Kuwabara was the one to answer it, there was only a brief exchange of words before he stepped aside and let a waiter into the room. The man had not spoken a word as he placed the complementary coffee on the table for the fighters to enjoy. Once he was done his job he left without a word and closed the door behind him. Kuwabara had refused to drink the coffee; his reason was because he thought it might be poisoned, though that wouldn't make sense to have the Tournament Committee have them come all this way just to poison them. That was when the intruder made their presence known.

I know I was making myself seem childish but I don't care anymore. For the last few minutes I've been both crying and trying to collect myself; which I was failing horribly. The better part of my conscience was telling me to get back out there and apologize for shouting at them, but the other part was telling me that in a way they deserved it. I decided to do the right thing and go out to apologize when I heard the boys talking to someone; it was probably Rinku, and soon to follow will be Zeru. I guess I should just stay in here until they leave, after all I don't want to disturb the order of things as much as I possibly can.

I quietly went and sat down on one of the beds and just stared at the floor in thought, how was it that I ended up here? And if I wanted to; how am I supposed to get back home? Maybe this was all just a dream. And a weird dream at that. Normally my dreams that involve the Yu Yu Hakusho characters behave as if they've known me their whole lives. But this time they don't even know me, man sometimes how I wish I was able to see myself in my premonitions. Things would be a lot easier then if I could. Frustrated with myself I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, this is going to be a long night.

The sound of a door being closed told me that Zeru and Rinku have left; it wouldn't be much longer before the others would get ready for bed. And when that time came I didn't want to be in here, I still wanted to be alone. With slightly shaky hands I drew the bathrobe tighter around me and headed for the adjoined bathroom.

I closed the door quietly behind me and looked around the bathroom. It looked like any other hotel bathroom I've ever seen; white tub, sink and granite counter top reflecting in a wall to wall mirror. I spotted my soaking wet black dress alongside my undergarments hanging to dry on the curtain rod, frustratingly I let out a sigh; just my luck to have the only piece of clothing I have be dripping wet, am I supposed to walk around the whole time in just this bathrobe? This is so embarrassing, what if something were to happen to the bathrobe? I'll be stark naked! But surely fate won't be so cruel as to add that on top of my pile of misfortune, but then again maybe I'm fate's favorite play toy. God I hope not, please fate show me mercy even if it is just for a fleeting moment. Not wanting to linger on the thought of fate being merciless; I walked over to the tub and reached for my dress to try and see roughly how long it will be until it's dry. I stopped reaching for my dress mid reach when I felt something smooth but with edges slide against my neck's skin. Mothers' necklace! I had forgotten it completely… mother, oh how I miss you so.

"Mom… do you hate me too? Do you despise me as much as dad did? Please don't hate me mom, it's not my fault… I … tried to warn you, I only wanted to make sure you were safe" with weak legs I lowered myself onto the tubs' edge and clasped the necklace in my hand while I covered my watery eyes with the other.

"I was trying to save you; I didn't want you to die. I wanted to see you holding Darren after he was born; I wanted us to be a normal family. –tears ran down my face as I cried- I miss you so much mom, it was never the same after you were gone; dad hated me and never wanted to be around me anymore. But I tried; I tried to be brave… I really did, but it's so hard when no one likes you. Back home no one liked me; the whole community treated me like I was contagious and vile, I became the abhorrence of the town. Mom… I don't want to be alone anymore; I'm tired of not having anyone on my side…" I couldn't even finish my rant I was just so tired and exhausted from crying and from today's events. I think I'll just sit here for a while in silence… well excluding my sobs that I try to hide with the hand that had been covering my eyes.

There just outside the bathroom door stood Kurama, silently listening to the distraught Faith. From the sounds of it she's had a rough childhood… and a lonely one. She's a strong woman to be able to come this far with no one there for her. What kind of a town did she live in that made everyone turn their backs on her? Wouldn't someone have reached out for her? Surely there was someone, it might not have been at the beginning but at some point… right?

Kurama's gaze remained in the direction of the floor when the door to the room opened and closed, he didn't need to look up to know who it was that entered the room. It was Hiei; after all he was Kurama's roommate here at the hotel.

"This is a rare sight indeed, the cunning fox demon stooping outside a bathroom trying to get more information from a strange woman. Hn, never thought I'd see the day" Hiei said while removing his sword and black cloak. Without another word he set his belongings on the bed closest to the window and sat near the headboard.

"I'm not stooping Hiei; I heard her talking and thought it was directed at me so I came closer to find she was talking to herself" Kurama defended as he pushed himself from the wall and made his way over to his designated bed.

"Did you find anything useful? I don't trust her, she could be working for the Toguro brothers" Hiei narrowed his eyes to the bathroom door where the woman had locked herself in,

"I don't think so, she doesn't seem mischievous in any sense that I get, and she's more lost and confused than anything. But I will keep my eye on her; after all one never knows how good a person is at acting until it's too late"

With no more words to be said between the two demons Kurama lay down on his bed and folded his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. In silence he'll wait until Faith recovers and leaves the bathroom.

I stared at the closed door that leads to the bedroom. I heard everything they said and to be honest it hurt to know that Kurama would think me so low as to act as if I was just trying to be nice.

"I would never do that to any of you" I quietly whispered and lifted my gaze to the mirror across from me.

My eyes were brimmed with red from the crying I've done, my hair was a complete mess as far as I was concerned, and I was pale. I lifted my hand up to my hair and gave it a pat; yup my thoughts were right; this is going to be a hassle to get all the knots out. The sigh I let out pounced off the walls slightly as I continued to look at myself in the mirror. I do look like mom apart from my eyes, those are dads. Lowering my eyes I caught sight of a small wicker basket filled with complimentary soaps and bottles of shampoo, hmm… maybe if I took a bath I'd be able to spare myself the painful task of trying to tame my hair. One would think that I'd have my fair share of water today after going for the unexpected dip in the ocean, but a hot bath seems like a good idea right now. So I'm going to take one.

Leaning over the tub's edge slightly I turned on the faucet and changed the temperature to one I would enjoy and let the tub fill up while I undressed. I think undressing took less than four seconds, after all I only had to untie the sash and pull of the bathrobe. So here I now stand with my back to the mirror while waiting for the tub to fill up, too bad the hotel doesn't give out bubble bath I would've loved to have one.

Finally the tub is filled up enough for me to get in and enjoy the nice warm water. Carefully I climbed into the tub and almost immediately felt more relaxed than I have all day. The water spilled over my body as I lay down in the deep tub and allowed my muscles to be sooth by the warm water. Thank the Romans for inventing plumbing! Man this feels good.

"I'll just relax in here for a while before I attempt to face the others. Just one moment of peace will be nice for a change"

With that I close my eyes and lower myself even deeper into the water, and then I took a deep breath and submerged myself into the welcoming serenity of the underwater.

"She's taking a long time in there, she must be hiding from something" Hiei suggested as he kept his place on the bed, not moving an inch from his spot.

"Hiei, she doesn't understand what's happened to her. She needs her time alone" Kurama defended as he continued to look up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Hn, we don't understand either fox. I don't trust her"

Kurama rolled his eyes, yes Hiei had his reasons but he didn't have to voice them so loud as to have Faith hear them inside the bathroom.

"Hiei you don't trust anyone"

"And that's why I've made it this far, humans are pathetic and will turn on you at any given moment. They're cowards"

Kurama didn't bother replying to Hiei because he wanted to avoid an argument of any kind tonight. His thoughts kept returning to the mysterious woman they had rescued, just how was it that she came to be here and not recall anything except the fact that she went to sleep and woke up in the ocean. _What are you hiding Faith?_


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the water draining filled the room as I toweled off and slipped my almost dry undergarments back on soon to be followed by the dreaded bathrobe; my dress wasn't completely dry yet. While looking in the mirror I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to brush it, well you know because I don't have an actual brush with me.

"Well that's as brushed as I'm ever going to get it without an actual brush"

I shrugged my shoulders at myself in the mirror and just noticed another door on the other side of the tub; it was hidden by the wall the tub. Is this the linen closet? Oh! Maybe it has bubble bath in there for the next time I take a bath. I walked over to the newly found door and turned the doorknob hoping that I was right about the bubble bath. Nope, I was wrong; this door just led out to the living area of the hotel room. Wait, does that mean… that all this time while I was in the bath someone could have walked in and saw me! Oh my god that was close! Thank god no one did, I would be so embarrassed that I would never set foot out here ever again!

I peered out into the living room area and noticed that no one was actually out here; I suppose they all went to bed? They must have, where else would they all have gone to? It's not like there's really anywhere else to go on this island at this time of night. Releasing the breath I've been holding I opened the door wider and walked out to the couches. The heavy feeling of being tired returned to me, I'm seriously beginning to think that'll only happen when I see somewhere comfortable to rest. Once again tired and confused I dropped my self onto the biggest couch and threw my head into my palms. How did I get here? Why was my wish granted? And why was it this wish? Ow my head hurts.

"Maybe this is all just a weird dream I'm having. But if this is a dream why am I so tired?" and as if on cue my eyes began to sting.

Tiredly I rubbed my eyes and wearily blinked them back into focus; yup I'm ready for bed now. I looked over to my left and spotted a throw blanket neatly placed over the arm rest, well at least I have a blanket to help cover me up while I sleep. While reaching for the blanket a yawn had worked its way up and I had to stifle it with my hand before I accidentally woke someone up and that would be bad, after all they're the ones who are fighting tomorrow not me. That was the thought that made me freeze where I was, the fights start tomorrow.

"Are the fights going to turn out differently with me being here? – I sat straight up on the couch- what happens if I distract them somehow? I don't want them to lose or worse get hurt."

I know they're just characters in an anime series but I don't want them to get hurt, being able to actually interact with them makes them feel really real to me and I can't bare with the thought of being the cause of their injuries. I hate it when people are hurt because of me, I'm sure most people feel that way and if they didn't then they most likely don't have a conscience; in that case I wish I could give people like that a Jiminy Cricket. That brought up another thought, what's their technology like here? What about their entertainment? Have they even heard of Walt Disney? I hope they have, I like watching Disney movies sometimes; they remind me of the better times. And now I'm tired again.

Once again I reach for the blanket and drape it over me as I pull my legs up onto the couch and curled my arms up under my head out of habit. I was just about to close my eyes when I realized that I hadn't turned off the lights. Ugh just my luck and right when I found my comfy spot. With a grumble I flung the blanket back off of me and headed over to where the light switches were on the wall by the door, I'm thinking the middle switch is the one to turn off the lights. I flipped the switch and was happy to see that I was right, I now stand in a dark hotel living room with nothing to light my way except the moon and star lit sky flooding in from the large windows. It only took my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the new lighting conditions; I slowly made my way back over to the couch and once again curled back up into my comfortable position and closed my eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. Hopefully when I wake back up in the morning I'll be refreshed and maybe it will all turn out to be a dream I conjured up. Hopefully.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining directly in my face, what a way to wake up after going through what I've been through yesterday. With a grumble I threw my hand up to my face in an attempt to block the light, this is almost as bad as having one of those small penlights the doctors use during physicals. I hate that, the last time I went for a physical I actually stole the light from the doctor; he wasn't too pleased with it, but I was. After a while the sunlight wasn't so bad, it took me a few seconds to try and realize where I was exactly, but then last night's events flooded back and I automatically remembered where I was. That's when it hit me, the last thing I remembered from last night was falling asleep on the couch; but this isn't the living area, this is one of the bedrooms. Someone had moved me! And in a flash I threw my hands down to my lap and I felt myself blush, oh god I hope whoever it was that moved me didn't catch a glimpse of something! Stupid bathrobe!

"I really hate this thing!" and I drew the robe tighter around me.

Still blushing I looked around the room and was relieved to see that I'm alone in here, while my look about the room I spotted a light shining through a doorway. If I'm correct that was the doorway to the bathroom I used last night, perhaps one of the boys was in there. Making sure nothing became exposed as I crawled off the bed I quietly made my way towards the doorway. When I got there I slowly peered around the door and I was met with the sight of no one being in the bathroom. Don't people know how to turn off lights? I remember my mom would always get after me for leaving the lights on or the water running while I brushed my teeth. I wonder who it was that last used this bathroom. Oh well it's not all that important, I guess I'm just knit-picking because I'm in an almost grumpy mood. My hand was just about an inch from the light switch when I noticed my dress still hanging off the shower curtain rod, and the best thing about it is that it looks dry! If it is dry I'll be so happy. Quickly I made my way over to my dress and eagerly reached out to happily find out that it is indeed now dry, yes! Now I don't have to wear this stupid bathrobe anymore! It only took me a few steps to reach the door and when I did I caught sight of the bedroom door being opened, so I quickly closed the bathroom door and locked it; I don't want anyone else to see me in this bathrobe anymore. If I could I'd burn the thing, but it's not mine so I can't. I was just beginning to untie the sash when I remembered that there was another door to this bathroom and immediately went to go and lock that one too. Why does this bathroom need two doors in the first place? I'm sure the other bedrooms have their own just like this one does. I rolled my eyes at the architect that designed this hotel and once again took up untying the sash.

Undressing and redressing didn't take me anywhere near a minute, well at least it felt that way to me. So here I now stand in front of the mirror trying to smooth out my dress as best as I could, at least my hair is in better condition than it was yesterday, that made me happier. Okay so my hair and my dress is as good as it's going to get right now, I might as well go out and face the guys; hopefully they won't be too mad at me from last night's behavior. I already know Hiei doesn't like me and that Kurama –my favorite character from the show- is going to keep an eye on me to see if I really am playing both sides, and the others? Well I don't know how much they like me yet. I was on my way to the door that led out to the living area when I realized something. I'm nervous, like hands shaking nervous! Of all the things to be I was nervous; why can't I be feeling courageous? Stupid body and emotions.

My palms were sweaty as I grasped the doorknob in one hand and the latch in the other, I could hear the sound of metal hitting metal as I looked down and hands were shaking so bad to the point where the handle was hitting the brace that held it in place. I'm seriously hating myself right now, if the other students from my school saw me they'd think I was pathetic. I sighed at myself, so I guess this is what happened to me from all of the years of not being sociable with other people; I've become someone who degrades themselves. Great, now I'll have to watch myself along with other people. Yup life sure was great, just peaches and crème. Well enough about this, I was going to go out and confront the boys and I'm not about to chicken out of it even though I really do want to. Grasping the handle firmly in my hand I unlocked the latch, turned the brass handle and pulled the door open.

The room looked the same as it had last night before I had fallen asleep, empty. Where is everyone, had they all left for the fights already? Cautiously I took a step into the room, then another and another and another until I was standing next to the couch. So far no one had jumped out at me from behind the furniture, that's a good thing. Letting out the breath I had been holding in I relaxed a little. Tiredly I ran my fingers through my hair out of habit when something solid struck me on my back.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I gently rubbed my now throbbing back.

Angrily I looked down to the floor and discovered that the object that struck me was actually an alarm clock. Where the hell did that come from?

If I ever find out who threw that at me I'm going to slap them good. I may not be an experienced fighter like the boys and masked fighter but I know for a fact I have a good slap and kick. My back is still throbbing and it hurts like heck, why would someone throw that at me? I never did anything to anyone… except yell at them last night.

The sound of footsteps from behind me reached my ears and I turned around to see who it was. Kuwabara came out from one of the adjoined rooms grumbling and looking for something. He stopped to scratch his head as he looked up and locked gazes with me, we both stood there silently looking and blinking at each other. Kuwabara was the first to look away and when he did he found the alarm clock by my feet, without saying anything he looked from the clock up to me and finally noticed that I was still rubbing my back. That's when the look of registration came to his face.

"Did that clock hit you?" he asked as he came forward to kneel down in front of me to retrieve that clock.

"Yes it did, and it hurts a lot thank you. I'm beginning to suspect that it was safer in the bedroom" I kept eye contact with him as he rose back up to his full height.

"Ya sorry about that, I was trying to wake Urameshi up and when I did he picked up the clock from the night table and threw it"

"Yes well just because you explained what happened doesn't mean my back is going to stop hurting" I grumbled before I walked over to the couch and sat down; ugh I'm going to kill Yusuke when he wakes up.

Kuwabara didn't say anything as he walked over to the small kitchen area we had. I always found it funny that if a hotel has a restaurant and room service, that they'd have a kitchen area in their hotel rooms. I kept my eyes on Kuwabara as he made his way over to the small bar fridge and pulled the door open. What is he doing? Don't they have to pay for stuff they use out of the fridge? Most hotels do that to try and squeeze more money out of their customers. When Kuwabara straightened back up to his full height and looked back over at me I averted my gaze and made the fibers from the carpet look really appealing. I didn't realize I made myself so engrossed with the carpet, when Kuwabara spoke from beside me I literally ended up jumping in my seat. It was when I looked back up to Kuwabara that I noticed what it was that he had taken from the mini fridge; it was one of those blue gelled ice packs. I don't know why but I was stunned when he handed it to me, I should know that Kuwabara was the helpful type, I guess I'm just not used to people helping me.

"Thank you… I'm sorry I'm so sour this morning, usually I'm not like this; honestly" I paused and let out a tired sigh before I continued,

"It's still rather hard for me to grasp the idea that I'm here and not at home where I went to sleep at" gently I applied the ice pack to my back and immediately the cold worked wonders on my throbbing muscles.

"It's okay, I'm sure I would act the same way if it were to happen to me. Actually I'd probably start hitting people and getting my ass kicked out of here if it was me" I laughed at Kuwabara's attempt to humor me, he even went as far as to throw punches into the air in front of him.

That's when a thought struck me, is this what it would be like if I had a brother? I feel so much better with Kuwabara here; I'm guessing this is what having some remnants of a family is to feel like. I feel… comforted, maybe this is why I liked Kuwabara while others were annoyed with him. I wonder if Darren would have turn out like Kuwabara in a sense or if he'd turn out to be a complete jerk; but of course there are many other ways he could have turned out if he had lived through his birth.

"Thank you Kuwabara for making me feel better, I'm not used to people being here to comfort me… actually I'm not used to people being around me at all" I gave him the best smile I could muster before leaning back into the couch,

"You're not kidding about that are you" he asked from beside me,

I shook my head no and closed my eyes letting the cold pack sooth me. I think maybe Kuwabara thought I fell asleep because he didn't say anything else after that, which was okay with me because silence never really bothered me. I'm used to it.

I'm not sure how long it had been since the room became silent but it ended when I heard one of the doors open and someone walk into the living area where Kuwabara and I sat. I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder to see Kurama and Hiei in the room with us, I wonder where they had went this early in the morning. For a short second I locked gazes with Kurama before I made the carpet fibers look interesting again; I don't think I can brave myself into talking with Kurama, not after last night. It wasn't long before I felt someone standing to the right of me at the end of the couch; I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked to where I felt the person standing. For some reason my gut tightened at the sight of Kurama standing on the other side of the couch's arm rest, please god don't let him bring up last night please.

"I take it you're feeling better than you did last night" Kurama stated, not moving from his spot next to the couch.

"I'm feeling calmer if that's what you're asking, taking the bath calmed me; but there is that little part I heard about me being a two timer for the Toguro brothers. That really made my day"

Kurama blinked a few times before regaining his composure, I knew that would take him off guard, after all he probably wasn't expecting for me to hear the conversation between him and Hiei. It looked like he was about to comment when he notice the ice pack I had pressed against my back.

"What happened?" he asked as he came towards me,

"Nothing, I'm fine. The ice pack has helped a lot with the pain and throbbing" I thought that would be the end of it until Kuwabara decided to put in his part of the story.

"She was hit with that alarm clock –he pointed to the one on the coffee table- I tried to wake Urameshi up and while I was shaking him he picked up the clock and threw it out here. Faith just ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was all an accident. When I came out here I seen her rubbing her back so I went and fetched one of the ice packs I brought" great, thanks a bunch Kuwabara. Kurama quirked an eyebrow as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You might want to get that checked out" that confused me slightly,

"Why?"

"There's a slight chance you could have fractured some bones, you won't feel it now but once you start to get up and move around you will"

"Oh… I never thought of that, it makes sense; but there isn't anyone I can see to get this checked out" I removed the ice pack and leaned back into the couch, this just doesn't seem to be getting any better for me.

"I could check if you'd like" Kurama offered as he unfolded his arms and walked closer to me, I of course blushed at the thought of removing my clothes so he could check.

"Um, no offense Kurama but you're not a girl and I'm not about to undress in front of you so you can check my back" I quickly stood up and side stepped away from the advancing Kurama,

Kurama didn't stop advancing until I stupidly backed myself into a wall; I'm a genius all right. I glanced around the room to find something to distract Kurama, but found nothing. Hiei was no longer in the living room with us, he must have gone off into one of the adjoined rooms, and I thought I was antisocial.

"Faith you need to have that checked out" Kurama said from right in front of me,

I kept shaking my head no and slowly tried to inch my way towards the rooms, that was put to an immediate stop by Kurama; he firmly placed his hands on either side of me against the wall. I should have known he'd see me do that. Damn. So here I now stand with my personal space being massively invaded by Kurama, one would think with me being a huge Kurama fan girl that I'd love this. Don't get me wrong I like the fact that he's concerned about my welfare and all but the man just gives off these waves of intellect and power, plus he's taller than me and definitely stronger than me too.

"You're taller in person" a crap now I'm talking randomly, but I couldn't help looking him over, it's not every day you get to meet your favorite anime character.

His brows were furrowed in confusion at my random statement and I'm assuming didn't know how to respond. Then just my luck the door opened and in a split second ducked under Kurama's arms and ran over behind the masked fighter entered into the room. I didn't say anything as the masked fighter looked from me over to where Kurama stood lowering his arms. He looked kind of annoyed, and I don't blame him if I had a double of me and it was doing the same thing to me I'd be kind of annoyed to.

"Look I'm sorry Kurama but I'm not used to being around people who acknowledge me let alone who are actually concerned about me… or at least pretend to be, but the point is I'm just not comfortable with the idea of you checking me out, I mean checking on my back!" ah crap!

Again Kurama quirked his brow as Kuwabara started to laugh from his spot on the couch, great; I hope no one decides to retell this to Yusuke after he wakes up. Kuwabara was still laughing when I heard a quiet grunt like noise from my right, I looked over and found Hiei casually leaning against one of the bedroom doorframes looking like he usually does. Bored and annoyed.

"If all of you are done, it's time to leave for the first match; not that I care but regrettably I need you to get to the finals"

"That's right; you need us to get to the finals because you're not capable of doing it. You need my awesome skills" at that point even though I like Kuwabara I just had to say it,

"What skills?"

Kurama and Hiei both snickered as Kuwabara's jaw dropped and as for the masked fighter I'm not sure what they did because I was still standing behind them so I couldn't see. Feeling bad about embarrassing Kuwabara like that I decided to try and save him his pride and dignity.

"Well as far as I've seen lately, but don't worry you'll get better I've seen it. You will become very important in the future" I felt better after saying that, but then of course the suspicious ones in the room became tensed.

Inwardly I sighed, if that was even possible. I'm going to have to really watch what I say now about what I know, I don't want to be the one who tells them about this all being an anime show. I just don't have the heart to do it, and besides even if I did I doubt they'd believe me. Out of habit I reached up to my necklace and my heart stopped, it was gone!

"Oh no! Where is it?" I panicked I can't have lost it, not once since my mother's passing have I ever taken it off, frantically I walked around the room looking for it.

"What's wrong Faith? What are you looking for?" Kuwabara asked as he stood up and glanced around the room,

"The necklace I was wearing; it belonged to my mother before she died, it means everything to me!" I could tell as I spoke that I was beginning to choke up as the tears threatened to fall.

Having mothers' necklace on me at all times felt like a piece of her was still alive and with me, without it it'll feel like she was never there. It was at that thought when I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and roll off my chin, I hate crying so I'm more of the suffer on the inside type but for some reason after arriving here I've cried more than I have in the past few years.

"Mom, I can't find your necklace; I'm so sorry mom" I was down on my hands and knees now looking around the couch hoping that it had dropped near here.

"Why is this necklace so important to you other than it had belonged to your mother?" Kuwabara asked just as he knelt down beside me while Kurama went off into the adjoined bedrooms.

"It means a lot to me because it reminds me of the time when someone loved and cared about me, after she died no one loved me anymore I was left alone to raise myself. The necklace is what reminds me of the better days"

I couldn't move anymore and just let Kuwabara hold me close to him in comfort, I'm not sure what everyone else in the hotel room was doing but having Kuwabara beside me to help comfort me felt nice. Not wanting anyone to see me continuously cry I covered my face with my hands and wished I was invisible, some first impression I've made. Faith the cry baby, great. Just like when I felt like I should go crawl under some rock and stay there for the rest of my life; I heard something jingle in front of me.

"Here" I hear Kurama's voice come from just in front of me,

Slowly I uncover my eyes and met the sight of my missing necklace, he found it for me. With my hands shaking I reach out and cradle the ruby pendant between my fingers, my treasure. Gratefully I look up to Kurama and smiled at him.

"Thank you Kurama" immediately after I returned my necklace back to where it belonged. With the familiar feeling of the chain softly rubbing against my skin I felt immensely better.

"I also found this on the floor next to the bed and I assumed it is also yours" I looked back up to what Kurama was holding and gasped.

"My iPod!"

"Your what?" Kuwabara asked while he looked at my iPod strangely,

I reached out and took the iPod from Kurama's possession and pressed the menu button to see if it still worked. I became completely shocked once I saw the screen turn on to display the menu, how is it still working after being submerged with me in the ocean? That's when I remembered that the casing I had the iPod in was water proof, but even so the spinner dial was still exposed. Briefly I looked up from the iPod in my hands to look at everyone else; they were all still staring at me.

"Oh, sorry for not answering you. This is my iPod –I pointed to it in my hand- where I'm from this allows the user to listen to music; it's like a tape player but the songs are stored inside the device digitally… it's kind of hard to explain" I added once I saw their confused expressions.

"What is this device called again?" Kurama asked eyeing it curiously,

"It's called an iPod-"

"It's time to leave, if we don't hurry we'll be late and disqualified before we even get a chance to fight" Hiei interrupted,

Kuwabara stood up and said he'd go and get Yusuke from the bedroom. To me it still doesn't really feel like I'm really here but yet here I am standing next to them. This certainly is surreal.

"Um, would any of you mind if I came with you? Well at least until the main entrance, I don't have a pass to get in"

"Sure you can tag along, it'll give us a chance to talk a bit more" Kuwabara said from the bedroom as he collected the unconscious Yusuke.

I smiled at the gathering team members before I turned and headed towards the door expecting to see my shoes, only when I got there I remembered that I don't have any here. Dang it. I guess I'm going to have to stay here in the hotel room because there is no way I'm walking around out there with no shoes. I let out a depressed sigh, so much for seeing them off. I was about to tell the others that I couldn't go with them on the account of not having any shoes when I felt something nudge my right arm. Curiously I looked to my right and found the Masked Fighter holding out a pair of shoes that looked to be around the same size I wear. Where they had gotten them from I have no idea but none the less I'm grateful.

"Thank you" and I accepted the shoes from them.

I knelt down and slipped the shoes on one at a time and to my surprise they both fit wonderfully, how did the Masked Fighter know my shoe size? And if they didn't it was a pretty good guess.

"Are you ready to go Faith?" Kuwabara asked from in front of me, I looked up and smiled kindly at the sight of team Urameshi standing together as a group.

"Yes" I stood up and opened the door for them

They nodded and walked out of the room one by one, Kuwabara and Yusuke were the last ones out of the room. Once they were cleared of the door I closed it and looked down the hall to where the others were waiting for us. Here we are heading to the stadium, I know what is to be expected so once I'm done accompanying them to their destination I'll come back here and get things ready to help treat their injuries. I may not know much but I know enough to at least help a small bit, and I intend to; I owe them that much from saving me from the vast ocean. They didn't have to save me but they did so I'm gladly in debt to them for as long as they'll accept it.

I glanced over to Kuwabara and spotted him fumbling with Yusuke, without any prompting at all I walked over to them and took Yusuke's other arm and draped it over my shoulder.

"Need a hand?" Kuwabara's eyes softened as he nodded,

With no more words exchanged we began walking and caught up to the others, and from there onward we walked together with everyone in their own little world thinking probably of the oncoming fights. Let's just hope nothing changes.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk wasn't a very long one; I can already see the stadium a little ways ahead of us. If anyone thought it looked big in the show they have no idea how it actually looks in person, it was massive looking and we weren't even there yet! Maybe the architect was compensating for something. I laughed inwardly at the thought and shifted Yusuke's weight as we continued to walk. So far the walk has been like a game of twenty-one questions, it was kind of fun just talking with them; none of the questions were too personal.

"Okay so where were you born Faith?" Kuwabara asked as he looked over at me, I smiled and answered him.

"In a town called Red Deer, it's in Alberta"

"Where's Alberta?"

"In Canada, if you were to look at a map of Canada; Alberta is the province that looks like someone took a bite out of the lower left corner"

"Alberta is between British Columbia and Saskatchewan, Alberta shares the Rocky Mountains with British Columbia" Kurama added as he continued to walk next to Hiei near the front of the group.

"Why am I not surprised that you know all of that"

Kurama merely shrugged his shoulders and kept his attention in front of him, but of course I know that for a fact he's aware of everything around him and why wouldn't he be? If I was the one heading to the stadium to fight I'd probably be jumping at every shadow or leaf movement. But then again I'm a scary cat, when I was a kid and I finished watching a horror movie I thought the villains were real; I couldn't even go upstairs without looking around corners for Freddy Kruger or Jason Voorhees. I laughed at myself as I recalled those memories; mom and dad used to think I was adorable whenever I did that sometimes dad would go upstairs with me and I'd make him check all the places where they could hide, even in the doll house I had. I would even sometimes make him check under the toy bed there.

"Okay my turn, hmm… why do you style your hair like that? Is it from one of your idols?" I asked referring to the round nub above his forehead that Kuwabara was famous for

"Ya, one of the singers in my favorite band had it like this; so I started to wear it the same, I think I've worn it like this for so long that if I was to change it, it wouldn't work"

"Oh… cool"

"So Faith, what's your life like back where you come from? Other than what you've told us already" Kuwabara asked as he shifted Yusuke around,

"Well… sometimes I feel fine not having any friends and what not, but… there are times when it's incredibly lonely especially on the holidays. My dad would always find some reason not to be at home with me, so I was often stuck under the supervision of my watcher; she was like everyone else and stayed away from me so it was still lonely. I remember she wouldn't let me speak around her so I always kept quiet. Anyway I guess the only solace I had was watching television and hanging around animals, at least they accepted my presence"

"I'm sorry" Kuwabara said to me and I stopped walking

No one had ever said that they were sorry for me, not even at either of my parent's funerals all anyone did was give me a nod of their head. But here Kuwabara, the one I already consider to be a sort of brother to me told me that he was sorry for me. I'm beginning to want to stay here rather than go and find a way home where no one speaks to me, at least here they're not shying away from me; I'm beginning to feel normal.

"Thank you Kuwabara; you have no idea how much your words mean to me right now"

"Um, you're welcome" he sounded so uncertain and when he said it he looked kind of funny.

"Okay my turn again… let's see… hmmm… oh I know, what was it really like going up against the Four Saint Beasts? I bet it must have been nerve racking"

At that point Kurama and Hiei looked over their shoulders at me, I'm beginning to think they're underestimating my knowledge of them; all I have to do is remember while answering them is that I know all of this through premonitions.

"How… do you know about that?" Kurama asked hesitantly, I gave him a droll look and tapped my forehead with a finger.

"Premonitions remember, I've had quite a few of the lot of you"

"Is that so, then tell me what's going to happen in our first fight" Hiei finally said something; he hasn't spoken a word since we'd left the hotel.

I thought about that for a minute, what could I tell them without changing anything? I of course can't go flat out and tell them then things really would change. Augh man what am I going to do? Oh I know! I'll just give them little hints nothing too detailed but just enough to show them.

"Fine, I suppose I can tell you something about this upcoming fight"

I waited and watch all of them for a good few seconds; I think Kuwabara looked ready to strangle me if I didn't say anything soon.

"Yo-yos, flowers, fire, alcohol" there I did it, and I smiled at myself

"What?" they said in unison and I smiled more,

"Yo-yos, flowers, fire, alcohol"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Hiei growled as he glared at me for not saying anything more,

"You'll see"

"Oh come on Faith, you have to give us more than that" Kuwabara told me as he looked directly at me, I just shook my head no.

I looked ahead and already saw the lineup of demons and apparitions waiting eagerly to get in. I think this should be as far as I go; I don't want to get too close just in case something happens.

"Well, I think this is as far as I should go" while I spoke I removed Yusuke's arm from around my shoulders.

"If that's the case you'd better take this if you actually want to get back into the hotel room" Kurama reached inside of his shirt and provided me with a key, I'm kind of surprised he didn't pull it out of his hair; I'm used to people joking about how there was another dimension in his red locks where he stored everything.

I took the key from him and tucked it away in the one pocket my dress had, I hope I didn't make everything change with that small bit of information I told them just now. I know fate has a weird way of making this go their way no matter how hard you try to change it. Many people who make movies about this kind of thing; like the _Time Machine_ are pretty close, no matter how hard you try to change something that person you're trying to save will one way or another still die.

A strange shiver ran down my spine and it felt different from a normal shiver, I have a bad feeling about this.

"I'll get going now, good luck you guys" I looked at all of them one last time before I turned and made my way back to the hotel. I hope everything turns out okay.

Up ahead of me the road stretched on and on, suddenly I feel more alone now than I ever had in my life.

To me the hotel room looked like a desert, I even felt the urge to watch for a tumble weed to roll by in an imaginary wind. How stupid is that? I really do need to get a life and stop thinking about such stupid things. Tiredly I closed the door and wandered over to the couch and flopped down onto it none too gently, what am I supposed to do now? It's not like I can clean anything and I doubt there was anything in the small bar fridge that I could cook into a decent meal. What the heck? I might as well go and see what was in the fridge anyway; I'm starting to get a bit hungry. With little effort I pulled myself up from the couch and headed over to the fridge; they must have something in there if they have a stove in this small kitchen, it wouldn't really make sense if they didn't. The fridge was a bit bigger than normal bar fridges and when I opened it I was met with the sight of shelves jam packed full of vegetables, meats and fruits and in the door pockets were all kinds of sauces; this is perfect I can make a decent meal after all! Wasting no time at all I began to pull out different ingredients and set upon the task of finding the proper cookware.

I felt at home while moving about the small makeshift kitchen, the noodles for the Alfredo I'm making are just about done and the sauce is waiting to be added as it sat on the counter beside me as I chopped some vegetables for a salad. Hopefully what I've made will be enough for everyone. I finished tossing the salad and began to wonder what I should do now with all the cooking done. I looked around and found a rather large microwave to store the noodles until the others get back, there's nothing worse than a cold meal after something that builds a lot of tension and anxiety.

With the noodles tucked away in the microwave and the sauce and salad covered I had nothing left to do now, and I have no idea how long the fights are really going to be. Great. I have a real problem with dealing with boredom, oh! Maybe there's a book or a deck of cards I can use to waste time. After making sure that all of the food had been covered I walked over to the many coffee tables and searched inside them for something that would occupy my time. So far all I've found is a bible and some loose change please don't let the bible be the only thing here for me to do. I've actually tried to cure my boredom one time by actually reading the bible, and I don't mean to offend anyone but I actually fell asleep reading it.

The last desk to check was the one closest to the bedrooms, I could see from where I stood that there were blank pages stacked on the desktop. When I spotted the blank paper I immediately hoped that somewhere in the drawers there is a pack of pencil crayons. I'm not an artist but I do like to draw, when I was around ten years old I decided that I should learn how to draw so I could document my premonitions. Needless to say drawing has come in handy. I opened the first top drawer and found a pencil lying across a normal sized package of pencil crayons. Oh thank god! Now I can do something. With the paper and pencils in my hands I looked around the room for a good spot to draw, somewhere I could get some type of inspiration; that's when I spotted the window seat.

Perfect.

I made my way over to the window and looked out, the view was amazing! I could see the cliff, the forest, and the vast ocean with it's never ending waves. It was beautiful. I set the pencils and paper down on the seat and went over to the couch and grabbed some throw pillows and brought them back over to the window. With my make shift pillow bed I sat down, got comfortable and immediately started to draw the waves crashing against the cliff's wall. I may not be the best artist out there but like I said I'm good enough to make things look like they're supposed to look.

I have no idea how long I had been sitting there drawing the Cliffside's waves, but I have just finished coloring it in and to me it looks beautiful. Quietly I set my coloring pencil down and tried to think of something else to draw. Running through all of the drawing options in my mind I looked for something that kind of matched the moment; I don't really feel like drawing another scenery pictures. I was thinking about some of the Yu Yu Hakusho pictures I remembered seeing back when I was in my home and with my laptop. When I tried to remember my pictures I remembered one that was perfect!

Carnivorous Garden.

The picture was of Yoko Kurama standing in a middle of a garden with carnivorous plants above him and the floor covered in roots, it was really neat looking. I waited a minute before starting just to give my hand a rest and just looked out to the ocean, it's beautiful. I've never been to the ocean back home; it's funny how when I finally do see the ocean it's when I came here.

Feeling refreshed from the short break I went back to drawing and hoped that I would get the picture as close to the original as I could.

Time sure does fly when I concentrate on drawing, before I started drawing the sun was high in the sky, and now it's barely above the horizon. Stiffly I stretched and rubbed my back, it's still kind of hurting from this morning and the alarm clock incident. Thanks Yusuke.

Carefully I climbed off of the window seat and slid the window open a bit to get some fresh air, it's starting to get a little stuffy in here. With the window open the wonderful forest smell floated in, I loved the smell of a forest. Gently I leaned against the window and just breathed in the air, I was totally at ease now. I was watching the waves when a gust of wind came through the window and blew my small stack of drawings up into the air.

"Shoot!" I immediately went after them and hoped that they wouldn't get wrinkled or dirtied as they landed.

I had just bent down to retrieve the drawings closest to me when I heard the door open, forgetting the pictures I looked up and watched as Yusuke and the others filed into the room. Yusuke and I just stared at each other, mostly because this is the first time I've seen him while he's awake and I'm guessing he's staring at me because this is his first time seeing me… ever. In my peripheral vision I seen something move to my right, I looked over there and watched on as Kurama bent down and picked up one of the pictures I drew. Another movement to my left caught my attention and when I looked, it was Kuwabara picking up the rest of my drawings. Oh man I hope they don't think I'm a weirdo.

"Faith did you… draw these?" Kuwabara asked as he flipped through the pictures that he now held in his hands.

"Yes, I was bored after making dinner for us. So I sat down and drew some pictures to help pass the time. I know they're not too good so I'm sorry if I offended any of you"

"You made dinner for us?" Kuwabara asked brightly, I kindly nodded for a reply.

Yusuke looked around at everyone for a few seconds before he focused his attention on me again.

"Am I missing something here? Who is she?" and he pointed his finger at me and I immediately became tense, is he going to shoot me with his spirit gun?

"This is Faith; we saved her yesterday while you were passed out on the boat. She fell from the sky" Kuwabara added quickly before flipping through the pictures.

Slowly I stood up and looked down to the two pictures I had retrieved from the floor, I wonder which ones Kuwabara had, and he better not be smearing anything on them as he handles them. The pictures I held were; the one that had the boys in the middle ready to fight while the girls were in the background, and of Yoko Kurama laying on a rock with the moons glow highlighting his features. I glanced over to where Kurama stood and waited for him to give some kind of sign as to what he thinks of the pictures, but so far nothing. He just kept staring at the picture in his hand, the breeze from the window ruffled the piece of paper in his hand and it gave me enough of a glance to see which one he held. Carnivorous Garden. Uh oh, this might not be good. I was about to ask Kurama about the picture he held when he brought his gaze up from the paper and locked it on me. I'm so nervous, maybe these drawings weren't the best idea. I nervously gulped. I couldn't look at him anymore; I turned my attention to the others and remembered the food.

"Oh, are any of you hungry? I made Alfredo and a salad" Everyone looked at me then most of them had quirked eyebrows.

"I figured you would all be hungry after your fights, so I made dinner" I explained while my cheeks flushed.

"I like her" Yusuke said to Kuwabara and made his way over to the couch and sat down. I smiled.

"I'll go make sure the Alfredo is still warm" I turned to leave, but I stopped when I heard Kuwabara say something to me

"Hey Faith, what drawings do you have?"

Immediately I looked down to the pictures in my hand and then back up to Kurama and quickly hid the one of Yoko and handed Kuwabara the other one. He doesn't need to know about Yoko Kurama yet.

When I was far enough into the kitchen I shoved the Yoko picture into a draw packed with dish cloths. I'll leave it here for now and come back later to get it.

I walked over to the microwave, pulled out the Alfredo and uncovered the salad. I had both in my hands when I noticed that there wasn't a table for anyone to eat at, well with the exception of the coffee table.

"Um, I take it that we're all just going to eat this here in the living room?" I asked as I slowly made my way over to everyone who had taken a seat around the coffee table.

"Yup, seeing as how there isn't any other table for us to eat at"

Thanks for making me feel stupid Yusuke. I rolled my eyes before continuing on my way towards the table. I had just placed the Alfredo down when Kuwabara offered to go and fetch the plates. I smiled my appreciation and gave the salad another toss while Kuwabara made his way back with the plates and utensils. By the time Kuwabara came back everything was ready, I was about to start dishing the food out when I remembered the lemonade that I had made during a break I took from drawing.

"I forgot the lemonade!" and before anyone could say anything I ran over to the fridge and pulled out the delicious lemonade I made a little while ago.

I had the juice container in one hand and with the other I started to fish through the cupboards looking for glasses we could use, when I found the cupboard that held the glasses another hand reached up and grabbed some. Looking over to my right I found Kurama standing beside me pulling down some glasses for us to use.

"Thank you" Kurama looked at me from the corner of his eye and nodded his head before gathering the cups and headed back to where the others sat waiting.

I followed after Kurama and placed the pitcher of lemonade down onto the table, I looked over everyone's plates; no one had dished out any food yet.

"You don't have to wait for me, go ahead dig in"

No one need any more prompting than that, Yusuke was the first one to dig out a helping of the Alfredo while Kurama was helping himself to the salad, all the while I'm filling everyone's glasses with lemonade.

"This is fantastic Hope" Yusuke commented around a mouth full of food, I laughed slightly. He forgot my name already.

"It's Faith and thank you Yusuke"

"Ya… that's what I meant to say, Faith"

I smiled and once everyone had taken some food I served myself, then sat down next to who I knew was Genkai while everyone else still thought of her as the Masked Fighter. Quietly I ate my dinner and tried not to watch the others; I still sometimes can't believe that I'm here, but then again who could? I mean there are a lot of fan girls out there who fantasize about this and I'm telling you it's nothing like how some of the fan fiction says it is. Everything feels real, everything is just how it looks in the show and I know for a fact that things aren't going to go as they have before in the show, things are going to change. Then a sudden thought occurred to me, if I was to get injured badly, would I wake up from this… or would I really die?

The thought made my stomach uneasy and I lost my appetite, I placed my fork (Ya who knew they had those here huh? Thought it would be chopsticks myself) onto my plate and just stared vacantly at the floor. Would I really die here if I was to be killed? What would happen to my soul if I do die?

"Is something troubling you?" Kurama asked from across on the other couch,

"Hm? Oh, no… not really… well actually yes, but only a little bit" I answered while playing around with the remaining food on my plate,

"What's wrong Faith? Maybe we can help" Kuwabara has been nothing but kind to me, I do imagine that this is what it would be like to have a brother.

"I- I can't stop wondering about something"

"What is it?" he pressed,

"If I was to die here, would I really die or would I wake up somewhere else?"

Almost immediately everyone stopped moving, did I offend them somehow? I hope to god I didn't, the last thing I need is to have them all being mad at me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything"

I stood up with my plate of uneaten food and made my way back over to the kitchen area, why do I always have to ruin things. I'm as useless as father always said I was. The truth really hurts sometimes.

"None of us have the answer to your question, but we'll just have to see when the time comes won't we?" Kurama answered from right behind me, I turned and looked into his eyes.

"Are you implying that I can stay with all of you for that long?" I don't know why but hope swelled inside of my chest to the point where it almost hurts.

"Well it's not like you have anywhere else to go for now, so I guess you're stuck with us Hope" Yusuke pitched in as he leaned back in the couch, folded his arms behind his head and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"My name is Faith, Yusuke, can't you remember it?"

"Ya Urameshi, how can you get Faith mixed up with Hope? I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were that stupid!"

"I'm smarter than you!" Yusuke leaned over and smacked Kuwabara on the back of his head.

Kuwabara didn't wait to return the favor to Yusuke, and before any of us knew it they we 'dooking' it out with each other. As I watched the two friends I noticed Hiei stand up and head over towards the door that lead out to the hallway.

"Idiots" I heard Hiei mumble before disappearing through the open door and out into the hallway.

Gently I laughed while shaking my head; this must be like what a real family is like. Sure I had my ideas from when my family lasted, though to be truthful I can't remember all that much; and I think that's because I don't want to remember those memories while I lived in a world where no one loved me anymore, it would become too unbearable.

"What's so funny?" Kurama asked as he joined me with more dishes.

I turned and smiled at him. It was a simple answer.

"Family"


	5. Chapter 5

Here I lay awake on the larger couch again, my rampaging thoughts won't let me sleep, and I thought I was tired. At least I was tired when I had been arguing with the others about me sleeping on the couch; I kept telling them that they were the ones fighting so they should be the ones sleeping on the beds and not me. I'm fine with the couch. So here I am now with sleep avoiding me completely, this is just great, what am I supposed to do now? I can't watch television because I'm afraid I'll be too loud and wake everyone up. And that would not be good.

The minutes have gone by and I still haven't thought of anything. My mind is wandering around, it would sometimes go through my memories, or through the events that happened before I arrived here, and when I drew those pictures today. My pictures, I looked over to my left and stared at the small stack of paper that were my drawings… all except two. The one Kurama held of Yoko in the carnivorous garden, and of the one of Yoko I hid in the kitchen drawer. Before I even knew what I was doing, I had thrown the blankets off of me to land on the back of the couch and made my way over to the kitchen. I didn't need to turn on any lights; the moonlight was enough for me to see. The drawer that I am looking for is now in front of me; I pulled the drawer open and was greeted by the drawing of Yoko Kurama. I wonder what he's like in person, we all have our own opinions on how he acts, but I wonder what he's really like.

"Yoko Kurama what… are you really like?" I stupidly asked the drawing expecting it to answer me back.

I loved how this picture turned out; I'd frame it if I could. I looked up from the piece of paper and stared out the window, the moon is so beautiful tonight. Gradually I made my way over to the window seat that I spent a few hours at earlier today and once again sat down, and just stared at the moon.

Am I ever going to get back home? But now that I've been invited to stay with the others and have been treated like an actual human being… do I want to return home?

I spent the rest of the night trying to answer that question, I ended up falling asleep there on the window seat at I think some time near three.

I don't know what time it was but at some point during the night; I felt someone move me, I would have opened my eyes and looked but I was just so tired. I couldn't do it, and I'm pissed off at myself because I want to know who's doing it!

I awoke in someone's bed again, I'm almost tempted to go looking though the drawers here to see who it is… but I can't bring myself to do that, I know that if it were my belongings I wouldn't like it if someone did that to me. With a grumble I roll over in bed and stare at the clock, it's only seven in the morning, that's too early! I wanted to be able to just roll back over and go to sleep but already I was at the stage where you feel completely awake. Grumbling I lazily stumbled my way out of the bed and headed to the adjoined bathroom. I flicked on the light and made my way over to the mirror to check my appearance, sure enough my hair is a mess to the point where I know my fingers won't be able to tame it; and I don't have a hairbrush with me. This sucks. Slightly depressed I placed my hands onto the counter so I could heavily lean on it, when my fingers brushed up against something that felt like rubber. I looked down and found a brand new pink hairbrush with an assortment of hair clips, elastics, clamps and a small card with my name on it. Curiously I picked up the card and flipped it over; on the back of it there was a small note.

"_Faith, welcome to the team_

_~K. Jr. ~"_

Instantly I felt a wave of gratitude, Koenma hasn't even met me yet and already he's gone out of his way to get me these few simple things. Again I looked at myself in the mirror, picked up my new hairbrush, and began to style my hair with the clips.

The image in the mirror I looked at felt kind of foreign to me; back home I never did my hair up for anyone, I would either leave it down or up in a plain ponytail. Already I'm seeing changes in me, and it's all thanks to the people who saved my life when I came here. With my hair arranged in the way I wanted it, I headed out to the living room to see if anyone was up or hungry. Without hesitation I opened the bedroom door and instantly focus my attention on the adult Koenma casually sitting on the larger couch. He may look like a mature adult; but I know for a fact that he's still sometimes childish, but I'm not about to tell him that. Koenma must have heard me open the door and turned his head around to face me and his expression was hard to read; he looked shocked, happy and intrigued all in one. Koenma is the first one to say anything.

"Good morning, you must be Faith. I've heard a lot about you" he took a few steps in my direction and offered his hand in greeting.

"Good morning to you too Koenma, I'm curious to know what you've heard"

Just like I guessed, Koenma became shocked at how I knew who he was; this is starting to get a little bit tiresome; do people just not get the meaning of 'premonitions'? Even though that's not really how I know of them; but I'll just keep that secret to myself for now and maybe even forever.

Casually I walked over to the Spirit World Ruler and shook his hand, all the while he kept staring at me maybe he was expecting me to sprout another head or limb. I'll have to admit the staring is starting to get to me a little, I hate being stared at; it reminds me of home and the way I was treated. So I decided to try and get him to not stare anymore.

"Thank you for the hair accessories" Koenma blinked a few times before he smiled,

"Sure anytime. I also bought you some clothes, not much but enough to get you out of the only dress you have"

Needless to say I was shocked when Koenma turned to the side so he could reveal a small pile of clothes. There were all kinds of different fabrics and colors; there's a lot of pink in the pile, which is okay because I like pink.

"I hope they're the right size, I only had a rough description to work with. I hope you like them" Koenma explained as I wordlessly walked over to the pile on the couch.

Gratefully I picked up the top garment and smiled, it is soft to the touch, and it reminds me of silk it was that soft. When held up to the light it sparkled, the dress is a beautiful pink, the same shade as a pink rose. Delicately I turned the dress around to look at the back and found a large bow tied at the small of the back, the bow is the same shade of pink but without the sparkle. The dress is absolutely breath-taking. Gently I folded the dress over my arm and looked back up to Koenma. I laughed quietly.

"George picked these out didn't he?" and of course Koenma became shocked at me knowing about the big blue ogre.

"Wow you really do know a lot"

"So I've been told. Would you mind if I go and try this on?"

Koenma shook his head no and gestured to the bedroom I woke up in.

"Be my guest, I'll be able to know if they fit you or not if you do"

Before I left the company of Koenma I gave a polite bow and retreated back into the bedroom with my new dress. When I finished closing the door, I immediately began to undress. I think I've had enough of this black dress I wore to my father's funeral.

Tiredly the boys walked down the lush hallway and filed one by one into the hotel room. They had all been training a little bit more to help Kuwabara and each other out as much as they could, all except Hiei he just wondered off by himself. All they wanted to do now is sit and relax a bit and maybe get something to eat.

As soon as Yusuke was over by the couch he plopped down and threw his arm over his eyes and leaned back, he was tired. Without removing his arm, Yusuke directed a question at Koenma.

"What are you doing here Koenma?"

"I'm introducing myself to Faith of course" Koenma casually answered

Kuwabara looked around the room and noticed that Faith was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she anyway?"

Before Koenma could answer a loud shriek rang through the hotel room, everyone looked to where the sound had come from, and there standing with his back against a tightly closed door is Kurama. His face is flushed red with embarrassment.

"She's in there" Koenma answered while looking flabbergasted.

"You could have mentioned that a little sooner Koenma!" Kurama snapped as he quickly strode away from the door and over to the kitchen.

Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't help but laugh at the blushing Kurama; he had just walked in on an unsuspecting Faith who had been in the middle of changing attires. Yusuke stood up and walked over nonchalantly to Kurama and leaned against the wall beside his friend.

"So Kurama, what color of bra and panties is she wearing? I'm betting pink" Yusuke had the most sinister grin on his face as he kept his eye on Kurama

"Yusuke that's indecent, I don't know what color they are because I didn't stay long enough to find out" Though Kurama is trying to avoid Yusuke's jibes he couldn't get the image of Faith out of his mind. Yes he did see but he wasn't going to be indecent and tell the others about it.

In Kurama's mind he couldn't help but think about how Faith looked when he had accidently walked in on her changing.

Oh my god! Kurama had just walked in the room while I was in the middle of changing! I'm so embarrassed right now; I don't even think I can go out there now. After Kurama had left the room I had just stood there and stared at a closed door. I think I was in shock… Ya I probably was, but now I'm almost done getting dressed; all I have to do is finish tying the bow in the back. There all done, the dress feels in creditably soft against my skin; I like this dress very much. Slowly I walked over to the bathroom where I could look in the mirror, on my way there I couldn't help but grab the edges of my dress and swish them around like I've seen the women in ballroom dresses do in the movies. I feel like dancing almost, like a ballerina; I've never felt this way by just putting on a dress, it's usually by watching a movie of some sort that has a lot of dancing.

The incident completely out of my mind, I continued to dance away into the bathroom and in front of the mirror. With a laugh I looked into the mirror and glanced at my image, I feel like I'm glowing. I really am different here and it's only been a few days since I've arrived here. Well enough with looking in the mirror, it's time for me to head out to the living area and cook something to eat for the others; I'm sure they must be hungry by now. The urge to dance is still present as I made my out of the bathroom and to the living area, when I opened the door I met the sight of the boys lounging around. Nervously I glanced over to Kurama and noticed he still had a slight blush across his handsome features, the blush deepened the tiniest bit as he looked over at me. I'm sure I'm blushing slightly now as well with the reminder of our little incident. The door behind me closed with a click which alerted the others that I had joined them. All of their eyes were on me; with a small laugh I once again held the edges of my dress and did a small pirouette.

"How do I look?" I asked innocently.

"You look marvelous Faith, how does it fit?" Koenma inquired as he stood up from his spot on the couch.

"It's fine, it fits perfectly. Thank you so much Koenma"

I smiled gratefully to Koenma for the new clothes he has given me, at least now I have something else to change into rather than stay in the same dress every day. Again I smiled at everyone and then made my way over to the kitchen to make something to eat for everyone.

"Are any of you hungry?" I asked over my shoulder as I pulled out a small frying pan

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starved!" Yusuke answered from his spot on the couch, I smiled as I watched everyone look at him with different expressions.

"Yusuke! Faith is not your servant! Go make something to eat yourself" Koenma snapped before hitting Yusuke upside the head, a very anime move on his part.

"It's okay Koenma, I figure that since they saved me that the least I can do is cook them some meals in return" I turned and stared straight into Koenma's eyes and continued,

"Besides I don't mind, I like to cook; my dream occupation is to be a culinary chef, so this is good practice"

With nothing else said I turned back around and once again started to pull out the ingredients I needed to make them some breakfast. I had everything I needed to make breakfast for the others. The frying pan is slowly rising to the temperature I need it at as I quickly whip up the batter for the pancakes. The recipe that I'm following is my mothers, I had found a small box full of her homemade recipes and ones she clipped out of a magazine; I'm guessing my father wanted to keep them hidden for some sentimental reason, I found them tucked away in her old closet. Just thinking about the day when I had found that small box stuffed full of delicious sounding meals; it made my spirits fall a bit, I really do miss those days when I was a part of a family. I was so wrapped up in my old memories that I didn't notice someone standing behind me. Just as I began to pour the batter into individual bowls so I could customize everyone's pancakes to their liking, someone leaned into me and placed their chin on my right shoulder. Confused I looked over at them and found Yusuke just casually leaning there as if we've been good friends for years, I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"So whatcha making?" he asked innocently,

"Pancakes, the way my mother used to make them" I went back to pouring the batter into the bowls,

"I haven't had those in a long time" Yusuke stood up and moved to my side,

"If you want to help you can wash the fruit for me" sure enough Yusuke walked over to the side of the counter with the fruit and began to wash them.

The next thing I know Kuwabara is next to Yusuke helping him wash the fruit, Yusuke is currently washing the strawberries while Kuwabara is washing the blueberries. Huh who would've thought that they would help out with the cooking? Truthfully I wasn't expecting it. Then a few seconds later Kurama is standing beside me getting the frying pan ready for the batter.

"Okay, the batter is ready all I need now is to know who wants which fruit" I reached over and retrieved the washed strawberries from Yusuke and looked around the room to the others.

"So who wants strawberries in the pancakes?"

I looked and found Koenma, Genkai and Kurama with their hands raised, so I went to work on making their pancakes. Quickly I diced up the strawberries and mixed some of them in with the batter while I kept the rest out for the syrup. Kuwabara and Yusuke decided to go and sit down until their pancakes were done while Kurama stayed and helped by passing me the bowls that held the strawberry mixtures. I was in my own little world while I was cooking the first batch in the frying pan, that I didn't notice Kurama had been speaking to me.

"I'm sorry Kurama, I wasn't listening; I was in my own little world" he just smiled a little and repeated himself.

"I had been asking if you've always enjoyed cooking, you seem… happier when you're here making something to eat"

I looked at him before removing the first cooked pancakes and placing them on a plate Kurama had retrieved from the cupboard. I remembered the first time I tried to cook something.

"Yes I have, I still remember the first time my mother let me cook something, I was making a sauce for a salad my mother had been showing me how to make. I think I was around five or six; my job was to make the sauce as my mother chopped up the vegetables. It was fun making the sauce; I was allowed to use the new shinny utensils that I was never allowed to use. Anyway when I was done mixing it all together the recipe called for me to microwave it for a few seconds to get it warm, I put the bowl in the microwave and set it to the time and everything; I thought I had done a good job… until the microwave started to spark. It turns out that I hadn't removed the spoon from the bowl before putting it in, at that point I was just waiting for my mom to scold me about what I had done… but she didn't, she just chuckled and handed me some more ingredients to try again. That's when I started to enjoy cooking, that day my mother had taught me that food is food and you can always try again if you don't get it right the first time" All the while as I told my story I had finished making all of the strawberry pancakes for those who had wanted them.

"It sounds like you had fun, did the salad ever turn out?" he asked, I think he was generally curious. I laughed before answering,

"No, but they still ate it and told me it was the most delicious thing they've ever had"

"So you've been cooking ever since?" he looked at me before picking up the plates of pancakes and gave them to those who wanted them, but for his he just kept it to the side and returned to help me again.

"Not really, before my mother died I would help out by chopping things or stirring; I never really '_cooked_' until after she died. I thought that maybe if I could cook meals the way my mother could, that my father wouldn't hate me as much… I think that only made things worse though" I looked down and started to cook the first batch of blueberry pancakes.

"Do you regret ever doing it?" I looked Kurama in the eyes before returning back to cooking,

"Sometimes, but that's just human nature. Everyone is going to regret something in their life; my regrets are not trying hard enough to have people listen to me when I try to tell them what I've seen. My parents aren't the only ones I've seen in my premonitions; I've seen others like; my high school English teacher, neighbors, and people I don't know… and of course you guys" I added quickly

"What have you seen with us? We're all curious to know"

Immediately I became tense, what would happen if I was to tell them something? I don't know but I don't want to see them get hurt or worse end up dying because I told them what is to happen. Silently I closed my eyes and shook my head no, I can't tell them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. If I was to tell you and have something happen to all of you I- I don't think I could live with the fact that I was the one who hurt any of you" Not wanting to talk about this anymore I went back to cooking, If I was to be distracted any longer I would've burnt the pancakes in the pan.

I think I might have upset Kurama or something because he nodded his head and left to join the others, I feel horrible but I have to keep saying no; I don't want any of them to get hurt. It didn't take me long to finish cooking, and once I did I joined everyone in the living area. Gently I placed my plate down and took a seat, now all I need to do is find my fork and I can start eating. After a short while I couldn't find it all I could find is a pair of chopsticks, uncertainly I looked over at everyone else who was all able to eat with them flawlessly… I on the other hand, probably can't even hold them right. I don't know how to use these so I picked them up and held one in each hand and just kind of poked at my pancakes, how am I going to eat them without the only fork in this place? I don't really want to use my fingers.

"What are you doing Faith?" Kuwabara asked while watching me poke at my food with the chopsticks. Now everyone is looking at me.

"Um… well, I- I don't know how to use chopsticks. Where I'm from we use forks and knives"

Before I even knew what was happening Yusuke (who is sitting to my left) leaned in and took hold of the chopsticks, and placed them back into my hands the same way everyone else is holding them.

"Now when you go to use the chopsticks you hold them like this, and when you want to pick something up you use this finger" Yusuke explained as he showed me how to use them. It was weird though, as he showed me how to use them he never… touched my skin.

Once Yusuke had finished quickly teaching me on how to use these chopsticks, everyone was waiting for me to try it out; I have a bad feeling about this. Pushing the bad feeling out of my mind I once again focused on eating my food, just like Yusuke had shown me I had managed to cut a small piece off from the rest. Slowly I reached for it and grabbed a hold of the pancake like Yusuke had demonstrated… success! I have a hold of it and I'm bringing it to my mouth. Right when I was about to plop it into my mouth, the chopsticks slipped and sent the pancake piece flying… right into Koenma's face.

"Oh my god, Koenma I am so sorry!"

Koenma looked shocked, "It's okay Faith. It was an accident."

With hands shaking, I began to wipe the syrup on his face with my napkin. Yusuke and Kuwabara were overreacting, like usual. I'm not sure exactly what the others were doing. The syrup didn't seem to be coming off. This is so embarrassing; I can feel my cheeks burning.

"It's okay Faith" Koenma said, as he reached for the napkin, "Accidents happen."

Finally Yusuke could say something through his loud laughing.

"That was so funny Hope! Do it again!"

"Yusuke! That is disrespectful." Quickly I shot him a glare; I hope it is threatening enough.

"Why would I, need to respect Koenma? He's a toddler in a big boy getup."

Angrily I turned around to face him, "Because he brought you back, he didn't' have to, but he did."

A heavy silence fell over the group. Cautiously I look over to Yusuke; he's just standing there blinking like an idiot. My eyes droop to a droll stare, don't tell me he's forgotten. How can anyone forget their own death and resurrection?

Gently I pinched the bridge of my nose. Good going Yusuke, you sure are detective material.

"He's restored your soul back to your body that Keiko and Kuwabara protected and looked after for you," now Yusuke gets it.

"Oh ya. I guess you really have seen everything. Tell me, what am I going to do in the next ten minutes."

My body shook from anger and I glared directly at Yusuke, how many times do I have to tell him? My precognition doesn't work that way. I was contemplating on what to say to Yusuke, when Kurama stepped in.

"Yusuke don't be so bothersome, you know it doesn't work that way, she's told you many times before."

Completely annoyed over the whole thing, I rolled my eyes and went back to eating my almost cold breakfast while everyone else argued over the '_gift_' I had. I had only taken a few bites when I had lost my appetite, just like I had last night. Exhausted from the lack of sleep, and more than likely this bickering going on in front of me, I stood up with my plate and made my way over to the kitchen. I'm starting to think that I should get out of here for a while, perhaps go for a walk around the hotel. Yes, I think I should, hopefully it will clear my mind of things.

After scraping my uneaten food into the garbage, I placed my dishes into the sink and silently walked over to the door. When I arrived at the door, I looked down to find my shoes when I didn't find them I realized something, I don't have any shoes here.

"I guess I'm going barefoot," I quietly mumbled and opened the door.

Without another word I left the room with the others watching me go.


	6. Chapter 6

The boys who had been bickering all stared at the now closed door; Faith had just left the room without so much as a word to them.

"Good going Yusuke, you've upset Faith," Koenma snapped at Yusuke before he stood up intending to go after Faith.

"Me, I didn't upset her, she just wandered out of here on her own," Yusuke defended while pointing at the now closed door.

"Why do you care, if someone upsets Faith?" Hiei boldly asked from his spot on the couch.

"Simple, because so far she's only been nice to me and she hasn't been calling me rude nicknames like some of you do,"

Koenma glared menacingly towards Yusuke as if to prove a point, all the while chewing annoyingly on his pacifier. Yusuke being Yusuke jumped up and grabbed a hold of Koenma's collar and started to argue with the Spirit World ruler. As those two argued about who had upset Faith and nickname calling, Kuwabara stood up and headed for the door.

Kurama spotted Kuwabara leaving and asked, "Kuwabara where are you going?"

Kuwabara stopped for a moment to stare over his shoulder and replied, "I'm going to go look for Faith; this isn't the safest place for an unprotected woman to be wandering around in."

With that Kuwabara continued on his way and left the room. Kurama shook his head, sometimes he thought Kuwabara is too kind for his own good, one of these days someone is going to use that against him.

Not wanting to stand around and listen to Yusuke and Koenma picker, Kurama gathered up all of the empty dishes and took them over to the kitchen sink. The pancakes really were delicious; in fact, all of Faith's cooking has been remarkably delicious, she's very talented in the kitchen. After Kurama finished washing and drying the dishes, he quietly made his way over to the large bay window and peered out into the outside world. The water is continuously crashing against the cliffs, would the water ever be calm? With the recent weather conditions, probably not. The sky is filled with light gray clouds, the clouds slowly moved with the help of the light breeze. The trees moved as birds took flight, it seems peaceful outside. Nonchalantly Kurama glanced down over near the hotel's main entrance, and found Faith already outside. Kurama watched as she slowly walked out towards the forest area, when she was halfway to the tree line, she started to twirl around. Did being outside really cheer her up that much? He continued to watch. After a short period of time, it looked like she's dancing. Kurama chuckled; she surely is different from the rest of the women he is used to. Quietly as he made himself comfortable on the window ledge, he continued to watch Faith as she danced around outside without a care in the world.

The fresh air out here is marvelous; peacefully I breathed in deeply and savored the feeling that washed over me. It feels so serene here, and I like it. Childishly I danced barefoot, around and around; whenever I stopped for a breather or to let my head stop spinning, I memorized the feel of the luscious grass between my toes. I feel like I'm a kid again, I feel like I have no worries, no responsibilities, nothing, I feel so innocent. I laughed at the thought of making a snow angel, if there was snow on the ground there's no doubt in my mind that I'd be making one, well that or a snowman. Now that I think about it, does it even snow here? They've never showed it in the actual show, just the floating ice maiden village. At the moment I couldn't really think straight with my head still spinning. With a laugh I threw myself down onto the soft grass and just stared up into the beautiful blue sky that is littered slightly with gray clouds.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm starting too really like it here, maybe I should stay, what harm will it do if I do decide to stay?"

With that I let my mind wander off as I lay here enjoying the outside. The wind gently caressed me as I went through my endless thoughts, could I actually stay here? What will I do to support myself if I do? How long would I be able to stay here for? Many other thoughts occupied my attention so much, that I never even noticed someone walking up to stand beside me.

"Excuse me miss? Are you all right?" at the sound of the woman's voice I bolted into a sitting position but as I did, I ended up colliding my head into someone else's, and it hurt. A lot.

"Ouch!" I hissed in pain as I gently tried to rub the pain away. Talk about a splitting headache.

My head felt like there's a person in there with a jackhammer, and they're being a total jerk for not letting up on the excessive hammering. Slowly I opened my eyes slightly to see who it had been I collided with. That's when I had noticed, I didn't bump into just anyone; I had bumped into Keiko of all the people!

"I'm sorry Keiko! You startled me," I apologized as I sat up completely and looked around for the other girls she usually walked around with. Sure enough there they were making their way over to us.

"How do you know my name? I'm sure I don't know you," Keiko eyed me suspiciously as she rubbed her head.

Aw crap, I did it again! I really need to watch myself around people who don't know me.

"Damn I did it again, sorry about that Keiko. My name is Faith, it's nice to meet you," I offered her my hand in a greeting; she shook it and stood up. I followed right behind her just as the other girls arrived.

"Nice to meet you too Faith but, you still haven't answered me about how you know my name."

"Hey Keiko, what's going on? Is this girl giving you a hard time?" Shiziru asked before sending a tough look my way.

Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into this time? I hope I'm not going to regret this.

"No I'm not! There's a misunderstanding here; I'm going to tell her how I know all of you but, I don't know how to do that exactly,"

I tried to explain what I knew and how I knew them, but every time I went to speak the words wouldn't come. Inwardly I groan this is not turning out well at all. Shiziru looked like she's getting impatient, and that I do not like the looks of. When it felt like I wouldn't be able to explain to them what they wanted to know, I saw my lifesaver walk out the hotel doors. Thank god for Kuwabara!

"Kuwabara! Over here!" a wave of relief washed over me as he gradually made his way to us.

"Faith what are you doing out here all by yourself, you could get hurt," I love how Kuwabara is so caring, it's nice.

"Kuwabara please help me, can you help explain to them about how I know stuff? I tried but I just can't seem to be able to do it; my mouth opens but nothing comes out."

All the while I asked Kuwabara for some help on explaining things, the girls kept shifting their gazes from me to Kuwabara; I'm beginning to think they don't like me.

"Well Kazuma, do you know this girl?" Shiziru lit up her cigarette and eyed me until Kuwabara spoke.

"Ya I know her, when we were all on the boat coming here we saw her fall into the ocean, so I jumped in and saved her. Her name is Faith Nakimo, she's an awesome cook… oh and she has these visions too, she knew our first fight's outcome." He quickly added before walking over to Yukina.

Shiziru looked at me with one of her looks, as if she knew something. I was going to say something but I stopped and remained silent. Something is out there and it's giving me a bad feeling, this isn't the place to be discussing this kind of thing; anyone could be listening in. Just the thought of someone finding out that I've had 'premonitions', about the fights gives me goose bumps. Ya that wouldn't be good.

"So you have premonitions huh? What all have you seen of my baby brother, and know that if you lie to me I'll know." Her eyes stared right into mine; Shiziru is one scary woman when she wants to be.

Slowly I shook my head no, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, if I did something would change and may result in someone getting hurt." Unflinchingly I stared right back at Shiziru,

"And I can't bear that, knowing that because I told someone what I saw that it changed the string of events. I owe my life to Kazuma and the others, so I'm not about to go and do something that will lead to one of them getting hurt or worse killed."

"Oh dear, does lord Koenma know about this?" Botan asked as she looked around hoping to spot the Spirit World ruler,

"Yes he does, he's the one who brought me this dress along with some other pieces of clothing. He's up in the hotel room with the others."

"We should continue this conversation inside. Come on Yukina, I'll show you up to our hotel room," Kuwabara suggested as he wrapped his arm around Yukina's shoulders.

Silently I watched as Kuwabara led the smiling Yukina towards the hotel's main entrance, everyone else followed him; everyone except me, I wanted to linger just a little bit longer. The others were over by the main doors before Keiko noticed I wasn't with them. Curiously she turned around and found me still standing there; she called out to me,

"Faith aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute," I called back and watched as they filed into the building after nodding okay.

Good now I can go check something out. During our earlier conversation I felt someone close by, like they were listening in or spying on us. I'm not quite sure why anyone would have been interested in our conversation, other than the fact that I basically told everyone that I have premonitions about them. Man I knew I shouldn't have told them that out here in the open.

Cautiously I made my way over to the forest line to investigate, on my way there a weird shiver ran down my spine, it sent chills all over me; it's like my body is telling me to stay away. I know I should stop and turn back, but I couldn't do it my curiosity had me in a vise like grip. When I reached the forest line I did a quick glance about and found nothing out of the ordinary, no animals, no eavesdroppers, absolutely nothing it looked how a forest should look; green, trees and covered in foliage; there was just a small absence of wild life.

"I must be losing my mind thinking someone was back here listening in, don't I feel stupid now" I carelessly mumbled before turning to head back to the hotel, I wonder if they were still waiting for me up in the room.

A sigh escaped my lips as I took a few small steps in the general direction of the large building, I really do have to keep my imagination on a tighter leash, but then again I did end up here in this place after going to sleep in my bed back home. I guess I'm still kind of feeling like this place might just dissolve at any given moment and I'll end up spiraling back into my old life of neglect and un-want. Lucky me, that's all I have to look forward to if I ever do get back home. I don't think I want to go home, not after the way everyone has welcomed me and made me actually feel close to what a human should feel, rather than feeling like a worthless piece of dirt no one wanted to touch or be near.

I was nearing the spot where I had accidentally bumped into Keiko when I heard a rustling noise coming from back by the forest. Is that just the sound of my imagination, or is that actually something moving a branch back there? Wanting to know whether I was going crazy or not I turned slightly to look back to where I had just left and once again found nothing out of the ordinary, that's it I must be going crazy! Shaking my head at myself I turned back to the hotel and took a single step forward and stopped when a dark blur whizzed by me. Confused I stayed where I was like a frozen statue, what on earth was that? Right when I thought it had left it had flashed by me from the left to the right. At this very moment I feel terrified and stupid for not going in with the others, how am I supposed to know what this thing is when all I can see of it is just a blur of dark colours. And again the blur whizzed by me, I feel like I'm being toyed with and again the shiver ran down my spine; this can't be good. The blur kept bouncing around and I could hardly keep up with it as it succeeded in making my head hurt with dizziness. Suddenly I had had enough.

"Whatever you are enough all ready!" I angrily snapped and was awarded with the blur disappearing, but what disconcerted me the most was the cold rapid shiver down my spine. I think I just made a big mistake.

Cautiously I took a few steps forward, perhaps I should make a mad dash to the lobby doors, I think I can make it… should make it… probably make it; I cursed myself for not being more athletic. A noise to the left brought me back to what was at hand, something is out here and it's toying with me. Then the decision my subconscious made came to the forefront of my mind, to hell with this I'm going for the mad dash. Before I even knew what I was doing I had begun to run for the lobby doors, which for me meant safety from whatever it is that's stalking me. I didn't get very far before the dark blur shot in front of me and then once again vanished, but this time it left me in a state of pain. My left arm felt as if a red hot poker had been dragged down the length of it, it was the worst kind of pain I have ever felt, so of course I let out a scream and weakly clutched at my rapidly bleeding arm to my chest. Oh god it hurt! All I could see down my front was a sea of red; the cut must be really deep if this much blood has escaped already. With wild eyes I glanced about the area hoping someone was coming to my aid, but no one was there; not even the blur. A sob escaped from my lips as I stumbled toward the building, please god let someone be there to help me; this hurts so much, my knees felt like they'd give out on me at any given second. Why was this hurting so much? Had something else happen to me, like was there poison on whatever it was that had sliced my flesh? Please, oh please just let it be my mind overplaying how much pain I was actually feeling. But how would that explain all of this blood, the entire front of my now ruined dress is covered with it. The pain felt like it was spreading from my arm to my left side and then down to my mid torso area, what is happening to me?

"Help! Please, someone…" I whimpered and unwillingly watched as everything began to tip this way and that and blur at the edges.

Finally my legs had given out and I fell to my knees, the only thing holding me up barely was my uninjured arm and even now it felt like well cooked spaghetti. Had no one heard my plea for help? I'm sure I had called out loud enough for someone to hear. Again my vision ran in and out of focus, then a scary thought crept into my mind, am I going to die? I don't want to die, not here not like this; I haven't lived my life the way I've wanted to, I haven't gone on my first date or told my first crush my feelings for him. No I couldn't die I still had so much to do and to enjoy. Tears watered down my vision making it even more washed out looking. I could feel my arm almost ready to give out and I'm sure that when it did I'd be out and vulnerable to whatever it was that had struck out against me.

My arm started to shake as I struggled to stay up and with the last bit of energy I had left I called out once more, "Help…"

With nothing left my arm gave out and I fell to the hard ground beneath me as my consciousness plummeted into the dark abyss.

Everyone had long since settled down from the bickering at breakfast and were now doing their own thing. Yusuke had turned on the television, Kurama had gone off to the bathroom for a warm shower, Hiei was more than likely in his bedroom, and Koenma was walking over to the small kitchenette to pour himself another drink. On his way to his next drink, Koenma had stopped and looked out the window in hopes of catching a glance of Faith, but what he'd seen shocked him to the point where he had let his glass slip through his fingers. There on the ground outside in a growing puddle of her own blood laid Faith, she looked like she had lost consciousness.

"Faith!" Koenma gasped in horror and didn't hesitate as he ran for the door.

"Koenma what's wrong?!" Yusuke exclaimed as he jumped up from the couch, Koenma didn't even turn around to give him an answer.

Wanting to know what was going on Yusuke ran over to the bay window and looked outside; his eyes grew wide at the sight he was looking on to.

"Shit! Hold on Faith. Kurama! Get out here Faith's hurt!" Yusuke yelled as he too ran to the door with his intent on getting to Faiths' aid. Why the hell was no one out there helping her?

Yusuke didn't even bother to stop and make sure Kurama had heard him; he had been out the door in less than a heartbeat and was running down the plush hallway as fast as he could go, and when he reached the elevators he veered to the right and went down the stairs two at a time. On his descent down the many flights of stairs he had passed Kuwabara and the girls, he would have been shocked to see Keiko but there wasn't any time for it.

"Hey Urameshi what's wrong?" Kuwabara called after him as he rounded the banister and started down the new flight of stairs.

"Faith's hurt!"

Yusuke looked around as he skipped down the stairs as fast as he could and found the plaque on the wall stating which floor he was on, only two more and he'd be there. When Yusuke had reached the bottom stair he glanced ahead and found Koenma pushing the stairwell door open and dash out into the lobby. Soon after Yusuke had followed him and burst out to a lobby filled with rich looking patrons, what, had none of them looked outside and seen a poor girl lying in a pool of her own blood? Was everyone here so self absorbed that they couldn't put down their drink or cigar and help the poor woman. Irritated at the selfish and uncaring people that languidly stood around the lobby, Yusuke ground his teeth together, if he could Yusuke would teach them all a lesson on helping others when in dire need, but it wasn't his place at the moment and after all they'll get what's coming to them one day. Ignoring the sensation of heading back there to the selfish bastards who call themselves human and giving them the treatment they all deserved, Yusuke quickly made his way outside to where he had last seen Faith from the upstairs window.

Once outside Yusuke stopped upon seeing Faith's condition up front, anger rushed through his veins as he watched Koenma gingerly move Faith. Even though he had just met the woman only a short time ago she had been nothing but nice to him, and she always made him something to eat whenever he had asked for food, she didn't bash anyone or try to cut them down with insults or treat any of them poorly; she was decent and likeable. And there she was looking like she was a murder victim from someone's twist game, if Yusuke ever found the one responsible for this he'd kill them, but not too quickly, Faith didn't deserve this, not someone as kind and friendly as her. One thing was for sure in Yusuke's mind; blood will spill for what had been done to his new friend. Snapping out of his harsh train of thought, Yusuke dashed over to where Koenma was holding Faith, but once he got closer he was able to see the full extent of the damage done to her. Faith's left arm had been sliced open and the gash bore deep into her skin, her breathing was shallow and her skin began to look seriously pale. When Yusuke looked down to her torso he noticed three tears in her dress, the tears were soak in blood meaning her flesh had been cut there to, poor girl. Feeling disgusted with whomever had done this Yusuke had lowered his eyes to the ground and found it soaking up her spilt blood, a fresh wave of anger washed over Yusuke as he knelt down next to Koenma and tried to focus his attention on helping Faith rather than run off in search of the perpetrator.

"We have to get her upstairs and stop the bleeding, it looks to me like it might be slowing down but I'm not sure," Koenma informed Yusuke as he joined him, "She's losing a lot of blood."

"Then why are we sitting here talking? Let's get moving!" Yusuke snapped as he quickly but as gently as he could took Faith from Koenma's hold.

Once he had her safely in his arms Yusuke briskly stood up alongside Koenma and they both ran to the lobby doors, and as they ran Yusuke hoped Kurama had heard him and had prepared something. Just as they reached the doors they heavily flew open to reveal a deeply panting Kuwabara, what had taken him so long to get down here? No matter it wasn't important.

"What the hell happened to her? Is she going to be okay?" Kuwabara asked while moving aside for Yusuke as he entered the lobby.

"We don't know, but we need to get her upstairs." Koenma answered

Yusuke had begun to head for the stairwell when Kuwabara had stopped him.

"I have Shiziru holding onto an elevator, this way,"

Yusuke didn't need to be told twice and he headed for the open elevator. As he passed them by, the patrons all mumbled about the absurdity of him carrying a bleeding woman through the lobby. They could all take this up with him later and he'd gladly resolve whatever issues they still had, but later because Faith's wellbeing outweighed their petty ranting and complaints. When Yusuke looked back up from one of his many glances down at Faith, he'd seen that sure enough Shiziru had occupancy of one of the three elevators, and once they were all in the compartment she closed the steel doors and hit the button for their designated floor. The ride up to their floor was nothing short of tense, the air was thick with it, and the occasional pant of breath from Kuwabara or Koenma was the only noise filler, alongside the gears moving. Yusuke kept glancing between the level indicator and Faith, this elevator ride shouldn't be taking this long should it? Maybe it was just how things worked, whenever someone wanted to get somewhere fast everything seemed to slow down and drag along at a snail's pace, hell maybe taking the stairs would have been quicker. Just when Yusuke was about to verbally curse the elevator it tinged and opened the doors. About bloody time! No one needed any prompting to get a move on once the doors were opened, they all left the elevator in a swarm or haste, and there was no time to lose.

By the time Yusuke and the others arrived at the door, he was about ready to kick it in when someone on the other side had opened it. There on the other side stood Kurama with his hair dripping wet from his shower and dressed in one of his many matching ensembles; which showed signs of being assembled in haste. Yusuke didn't say a word to him as he quickly rushed over to the large couch and gently rested Faith on its towel covered cushions.

"How bad is she?" Kurama asked as he bypassed the growing group of curious onlookers in the room.

"I don't know, she has a big gash on her left arm and three more on her torso, and she's very pale so I think she might have lost a bit of blood," Yusuke explained as he moved aside for Kurama, "Do you think you can help her?"

"I can try, if she hasn't lost too much blood I have a plant seed that can help her regain some, but I need time." Kurama didn't answer anymore questions as he focused his attention solely on Faith.

It had only taken Kurama a few moments of examining Faith before he ordered for a large glass of water, and as he requested for that he hurried off into one of the bedrooms to retrieve some bandages and other medical supplies. That man came equipped for anything. When all was gathered and readied, Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a number of similar looking seeds; man that guys' hair must have its own dimension for him to keep all of these seeds and flowers hidden in it. With the seeds in hand, Kurama held them over the glass filled with water and tightened his hand into a fist, when the seeds were crushed in Kurama's grip, a thick red fluid ran between his fingers and splashed into the cup below. It had only taken a few drops of the strange liquid to transform the clear water into something that closely resembled blood, and if Yusuke didn't know better it was as if he'd handed Kurama a glass already filled with blood. Once the red fluid had stopped running from between Kurama's fingers he had quickly wiped them off on the towel covering the cushions.

"Yusuke give the water a good stir, just to make sure the juice from the seeds bonds properly with the water," Kurama instructed, and what he planned to do next surprised some of the onlookers.

"Kurama what are you doing! You can't undress her here!" Koenma gasped in shock as he watched Kurama move to rip the front of the dress.

"Koenma I need to be able to get to the wounds under the dress, if not then she'll only get worse," Kurama went back to grasping the neckline of the dress and without looking back to the uncomfortable Spirit World Ruler continued, "we don't have time to waste."

"Yes Lord Koenma he's right, be a gentleman later; right now Faith is in need of help" Botan snapped as she stood ready for instructions in case they were given.

With that said Koenma redirected his gazed down to the carpeted floor, he didn't want to see Faith that way; it was indecent and he could feel his face flush red. Not waiting any longer, Kurama took hold of the neckline and tore the fabric apart far enough down the dress until the rest of the wounds were accessible. The wounds there looked horrendous covered in blood; they would need to be cleaned before he could tell how bad they really were. Not looking away from the wounds, Kurama held his hand out silently asking for the cloth he had brought out along with a bowl filled with water so he could clean what needed to be cleaned. For a moment he thought no one would hand him the cloth when finally someone had placed it in his outstretched hand.

"Here, just tell me what to do," it had been Keiko to step up.

Kurama gave a short nod as he went back to attending the wounds. Most of the blood had dried by now and as he washed away the blood he could finally see the extent of the gashes running across Faith's upper body. As he gently ran the cloth over her wounds, Faith let out small whimpers of pain. When the blood had all been cleaned away Kurama took a closer look at the wounds and found that luckily they weren't as deep as the one on her arm. Handing away the cloth Kurama picked up the medical bandages and the bandage clips to hold it all together and went to work. Bandaging the arm had been a cinch but bandaging her torso was a different matter, in the end Kurama needed Yusuke's help by him lifting her up slightly so he could continue to bandage her.

Once the last clip had been placed, Kurama turned to Keiko and kindly asked, "Can you go into the bedroom over there and pick out another outfit for Faith to be changed into. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be in this dress once she wakes up."

"Of course, I'll be right back!" Keiko nodded her head vigorously before standing up and running to the room Kurama had pointed out to her.

While Keiko was busy looking for another outfit for Faith, Kurama turned his attention back to the now red filled glass. No one knew what he had planned for it or even what it was for, but one thing was for sure, they'd find out soon enough. Making sure that Yusuke had stirred it enough Kurama held the glass in his hand and gave the liquid one last twirl with the spoon before removing it. It was now time to use the mysterious liquid from the seeds. Again using Yusuke's help Kurama and Yusuke lifted Faith up, when she was at the right angle Kurama brought the glass up to her now parted lips, and let the red substance flow into her mouth. Carefully Kurama poured the glass's contents passed Faith's lips in small doses, as to not overwhelm her and cause her to choke.

As the whole patching Faith up event went on, no one had dared to make a sound in case they had accidentally broke Kurama's concentration and make him slip up. But of course with Kurama being as intelligent and skilled as he is, he probably wouldn't have slipped up, he would most likely just glare at whoever broke his concentration. With the glass now emptied he handed it off to someone and gently checked on the bandages, just to make sure they were on tight enough, but not too tight.

Kurama felt a small tap on his shoulder once he was done inspecting the bandages, curiously he turned his head and looked over his right shoulder; there stood Keiko with a new outfit to change Faith into.

"Thank you Keiko, do you mind helping us?"

"No of course not!" she immediately replied before stepping closer to the couch, Kurama smiled kindly to her before turning his attention to Yusuke.

"Yusuke do you have a hold of her? I need to finish tearing the dress."

Yusuke nodded, "Ya I'm good. She's as light as a feather; you do what you need to do"

There was the faintest of sounds behind them of someone quietly shuffling farther away from the couch, it was more than likely Koenma; he probably must want to give Faith as much privacy as he could. Ignoring the sound Kurama went back to work on removing the dress fully from Faith and helped Keiko replace it with the night attire she had found in the other room.

Finally they had finished, she was now dressed in a clean black tank top and dark blue flannel bottom sleep set and she had her wounds taken care of; already she is looking less and less pale. In Kurama's opinion she'd pull through since they had acted fast enough, but if they hadn't it would be a totally different outcome.

"I'm finished; we should move her to one of the beds so she can recuperate properly"

"Here we can place her in mine; I'll sleep out here tonight." Yusuke offered and carefully moved over just enough so he could lift Faith up into his arms and took her to his room.

With Faith taken care of and the looming tense atmosphere lifting, Kurama let out an exhausted sigh; when he woke up this morning he did not picture doing this as one of the day's events. Looking back down to the floor where the supplies were, Kurama began to clean up.

"What happened out there? We only left her out there by herself for not even close to a minute." Kuwabara asked as he flopped himself down on the smaller couch, he looked as if he had been the one to dress Faith's injuries.

"She was attacked, but we don't know who did it… not yet at least" Koenma answered as he sat down on the couch's armrest.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're the Spirit World Ruler you should know this!" Kuwabara yelled as he angrily pointed at Koenma

Kurama had been over by the kitchenette sink when he quickly turned around and angrily shushed the steadily yelling pair. One look at Kurama and both Kuwabara and Koenma became silent, neither of them wanted to cross the fox; especially with the look he's directing at them. After making sure they weren't going to be noisy again, Kurama turned back to what he had been doing seconds before and was joined by Keiko with the now bloodied cloth and bowl of water.

A _flick_ sound filled the room as Shiziru lit a cigarette; she hadn't been expecting something like this to happen on her first day here on the island, not by far. Closing her eyes she took a long drag from her 'cancer stick' -as her brother occasionally called them- and savored the sweet nicotine.

"So, who exactly is that girl? She's not from here is she?" Shiziru finally asked as she made her way over to the now cleared off couch.

"I already told you outside about her!" Kuwabara snapped, which earned him a sharp jab to the ribs for being loud, courtesy of Botan.

"And you expect me to remember something like that after what just happened?" the look she gave him was one of her annoyed faces, the one everyone is getting used to seeing when it came to Kuwabara; at least from her.

"Yes you're right Shiziru, Faith isn't from here, but that isn't what's important right now; what's important is finding out who did this to her," Koenma looked like he was deep in thought.

"I agree, did either of you see anything while you were down there with her?" Kurama asked as he joined the discussion.

Botan shook her head no; her eyes looked troubled, "No nothing, everything looked fine when we were with her."

"We were on our way in when I noticed she hadn't followed us, when I looked back she was still standing there in the clearing. I asked her if she was coming in with us, but she said she'd be along in a minute; so I didn't think anything of it, but now that I really think about it, she did have a concerned look about her before I looked away and went inside." The look on Keiko's face told everyone that she felt partial to the blame.

"I know that look Keiko, no one's blaming you for what happened to Faith," Yusuke said as he joined everyone by the couches and looked directly at Keiko, "So don't you beat yourself up over it" Everyone agreed, beating oneself up wouldn't solve anything.

A quiet unease settled over the room as everyone retreated into their own train of thoughts about what had happened. It was hard to single anyone out this early, especially with the amount of people, demons and apparitions that wanted the Urameshi team to suffer and die; well why not throw them off by harming someone they knew who wasn't on the team? It would be a cleaver plan if that is indeed what someone is doing, but then again it could have been just a miscellaneous attack and Faith just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

During the silence Kuwabara looked about the room and tried to decide on what they should possibly do now, but nothing came to him, nothing important and exciting anyway.

"Hey guys," Kuwabara directed to everyone and continued once he had their attention, "What should we do now? I don't know about any of you, but I'm not really in the mood for training; not after what happened to Faith."

Yusuke nodded his agreement, "Ya going outside to train, doesn't really appeal to me anymore right now, and I guess all we really can do is just wait."

Kuwabara nodded and turned his attention to Botan as she stood up and stretched.

"Well seeing as how all we can do now is wait for Faith to recover, I'm going to head to our hotel room and unpack. Is anyone going to join me?" she cast her gaze around the group and settled on Yukina as she began to rise from her seat.

"I'll join you"

"I'll go too" Keiko agreed and joined the girls waiting over by the door.

"Call us if Faith wakes up soon." And with a wave the three girls turned and left the room.

Now with the some of the girls gone the room felt even more lifeless and less amusing. Yusuke let out a sigh, leaned forward and dangled his hands between his spread knees.

"Anyone up for a game of cards?" he inquired and looked from one face to the other.

This is going to turn out to be one long and boring wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurama smiled crookedly at Yusuke before he calmly placed three of his playing cards down on the table with their faces up. His cards consisted of the ace, king and queen of diamonds, while on the table already turned up were the cards: two of clubs, ten of diamonds, king of spades, jack of diamonds and the six of spades.

Again Kurama smiled towards Yusuke, "I have a royal flush, I do believe I win Yusuke."

The look on Yusuke's face was priceless as he kept glancing back and forth between Kurama's triumphant smile and his winning hand.

"What kind of cheap crap is that? That's cheating!" Yusuke demanded as he glared at the still smiling fox.

"How did I cheat when those were the cards you dealt me, really Yusuke are you a sore loser?"

"Ya come on Urameshi, Kurama beat you fair and square; now pay up!" Kuwabara chided as he jabbed Yusuke in the ribs, much like what Botan had done to him earlier on in the morning.

"Would you cut it out, I'm not a sore loser…" Yusuke began as he fought off Kuwabara's jabs with one hand and reached into his pant pocket with the other, "I just don't like losing is all."

Kuwabara laughed at Yusuke as he pulled out his wallet and retrieved two notes and some various yen coins. Before handing them over, Yusuke counted just to make sure he was paying out the right amount.

"Okay there ya go Kurama, 2,600 yen. Don't spend it all in one place, I won that money in a pool game not too long ago," Yusuke rambled on as he placed the winnings into Kurama's outstretched hand.

"I assure you Yusuke, I'll spend it wisely."

"Ya, ya let's get back to playing; I need to win my money back!" Yusuke's drive to win became refueled as he watched Kurama tuck away his hard earned money.

"I think I can afford a few more hands, count me in!" Kuwabara accepted and gathered up all of the cards and began to shuffle the deck.

"Are you in Kurama?" Kuwabara asked ready to deal out the cards to those who were playing.

Yusuke looked over to Kurama expectantly, the fox better damn well keep playing if he was to win back what he had lost. Yusuke made eye contact with the scheming fox sitting across the makeshift poker table and sent him the best 'I dare you' look he could muster.

"I suppose so; at this point I don't think Yusuke will let me walk away, at least not without giving him the chance to reclaim his lost funds" Kurama let out an amused sigh as he tried to hide his laughter from the Spirit World Detective.

"Ya damn right I'm not!"

Kurama released a short laugh before calming and re-entering his poker phase, having a good poker face is always a good thing to have when trying to deceive your opponent after all, it was one of the points to the game. Trick your opponent into believing you have nothing when really, you have it all.

The poker game between the three friends continued on for a while longer, in the end Kurama had walked away with winnings close to 27,752 yen, but to say the least Yusuke wasn't exactly all that happy. Even though he was angered by the fact that he had lost a great deal of his money, it wasn't directed at Kurama, he did after all play a better game of poker than Yusuke had first assumed he had. Kurama was one sneaky and unsuspecting fellow.

On his way to get a drink, Yusuke clapped a hand on Kurama's shoulder, "Good game man, one of these days you'll have to teach me how you do such a good poker face."

Kurama smiled, "If I was to do that Yusuke, I'd have a harder time winning your money."

Yusuke laughed good naturally, "True, but at least I'd still be left with something."

"Ya no kidding, if I'm going to need to buy something I'm going to have to borrow money from Shiziru." Kuwabara added as he joined them on their short walk to the kitchenette.

Kurama chuckled and turned his attention on getting something to drink, on his mini quest to find something the quench his thirst, Kurama had stumbled upon a container in the fridge that held some of Faith's lemonade. Kurama licked his lips with anticipation at the thought of once again tasting the delicious lemonade Faith had made; in fact this particular batch of lemonade ranked near the top of his favorites list, but of course he would never admit that to anyone. It was his 'little secret' that he stored away with his other secrets, some of which weren't little at all, but no one needed to know that.

It was the chorus of 'ooh' that informed Kurama that Yusuke and Kuwabara both had spotted the lemonade and wanted to partake in some of the yellow goodness. After pouring himself a glass first Kurama had been nice enough to divide the rest of the beverage amongst his fellow friends. With murmured 'thanks' Yusuke stood there and downed the whole thing in seconds flat, while Kuwabara made his way back to the couches where Koenma was still laying from when he fell asleep earlier. With his taste buds waiting with sweet anticipation of being able to taste the delicious beverage once again, Kurama lifted the glass up to his lips and was about ready to pour some into his awaiting mouth when a loud thumping noise sounded throughout the room. It sounded like it had originated in the room where Yusuke had laid Faith down to rest, what could possibly be going on now? Without taking a sip of his beverage Kurama placed it back down onto the counter and headed to where the noise had come from. Kurama walked up and stood beside Yusuke; who is standing in front of the doorway to his room, immediately a thought popped into Kurama's mind; something must have happened with Faith. Curiously Kurama peered over Yusuke's shoulder and caught a glimpse of Faith on the floor twisted amongst the sheets. What a funny sight to behold; Faith is struggling with the sheets while Yusuke laughed out loudly and Kurama chuckled softly.

"Hey Faith need any help?" Yusuke asked as he leaned against the doorframe with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Some help would be nice, my torso hurts," I answered and went to go push myself up with my bandaged arm and hissed in pain, "and my arm."

Kurama shook his head as he tried to hide his smirk; I guess I had amused him. Again Kurama shook his head and entered into the room, "Here Faith, I'll help you," Kurama leaned down and gently took hold of my unharmed arm and helped me up.

I had caught Kurama glancing down to my clothes; I'm guessing someone had changed me while I was unconscious. Please fate, don't tell me Kurama had seen me in my undergarments again… or worse, naked. Almost instantly after that thought I felt my face warm, I must be blushing and who wouldn't after wondering if the guy you like saw you naked. Trying to get the thoughts out of my head, I began to vigorously shake my head until I started to feel a bit dizzy.

"Faith, are you feeling okay?" Kurama asked as he helped me to my feet, once we were both standing he added, "You're going awfully red right now. Do you feel sick?"

I knew it! In a flash I had my hands up cradling my face, "No, no I'm fine… actually just a little bit dizzy, but that's it I swear."

Kurama raised an eyebrow in what looked like to be suspicion and I was about to explain things away when Yusuke started to laugh over by the doorway.

"Kurama sometimes you're clueless; Faith's all red in the face, because she knows you've seen her without clothes on."

Sure enough with Yusuke's words my face felt warm again, shyly I look over to Kurama and noticed he had a very faint blush across his cheeks and he's averting my gaze. I wonder how much exactly he saw; oh this could not get any worse!

"I hate you Yusuke." I shot a glare in his general direction before childishly picking up the bed sheet from the floor, and wrapped it tightly around me like a cocoon. I winched as the pressure of the wrapped blanket settled around my bandaged torso, and with a roll of my eyes I loosened the blanket. Yusuke laughed from his spot over by the door, and he is not making me feel any better about this whole embarrassing ordeal. Uncertainly I glance over to where Kurama is standing and find him watching me with unwavering eyes, why is he watching me so intently? Is he waiting for me to suddenly keel over or to make a mad dash to somewhere? I probably would have lingered on the thought more if it weren't for my stomach grumbling loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Once again embarrassed I placed a hand over my stomach in hopes of it muffling the noise. Yusuke shook his head in a joking manner before turning to the side and cleared the way for me, "Come on Faith, we should get some food into you before you turn to nothing but skin and bone."

"But Yusuke…" I began but stopped when Kurama placed a gentle hand on my shoulder to stop me,

"Please don't argue Faith; you need to eat something to help you recover."

I let out a sigh, "Okay."

Tiredly I began to make my way over to the door where Yusuke still waited patiently for us when I stopped short, I don't need to take this blanket out with me; I was being childish when I had grabbed for it. With a shake of my head I unwrap the blanket and tossed it onto the bed; now that I think about it, whose bed had I been sleeping in? I guess it doesn't really matter after all; I'm out of it before it's time for them to head to bed. Yusuke laughed quietly as he lead the way back out into the living area, there on the couches sat Kuwabara with his hands full of cards and Lord Koenma, with not so many cards; the game they were playing is unclear to me. As I made my way over to the others my stomach growled loud enough to alert the others of my presence. Kuwabara turned around to see who it was that made the noise, and in a matter of seconds had thrown his cards into the air and had dashed over to me.

"Faith, are you okay? How do you feel? Do you need anything?" his eyes kept darting from one direction to another as he took in my physical well being.

"I assure you Kazuma I'm fine, though I am a bit hungry; with not eating anything really, other than that I'm fine," it looked like he was about to continue on but I reassured him, "Really Kazuma, I'm fine."

"Well okay, but if you need anything just call for me and I'll be there; I feel really guilty not being there earlier to help you."

"Kazuma it isn't your fault, so please don't feel guilty. I'm just happy that all of you were here to help me in my greatest time of need… once again." I gave Kuwabara a smile and nonchalantly rubbed at my throbbing torso.

Once again I'm mortified as my stomach made a noise loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Ah come on body really? As if I need another reason to be embarrassed. Yusuke laughed before he came to stand next to me and pat me on the shoulder.

"I think it's time we get some food into Hope here before she fades away to nothing," he shot me a cheeky grin, "Right Hope?"

With a smile and a shake of my head I replied, "I'm Faith Yusuke, maybe I should get a nametag so you know who I am."

"Hey they're pretty damn close; you should cut me some slack."

"Yusuke, they are not close. Come Faith I'll make you some soup to eat" Kurama said as he gently urged me to the couch.

When I went to sit down the throbbing in my torso came back with a vengeance, I immediately cringe and felt nauseated to the point where I ignored the throbbing and ran to the nearest bathroom. I had just barely managed to slam the door closed and reach the toilet before my stomach released what little contents it had. What had made me sick so suddenly? It was like a flip of a coin.

"Faith, are you going to be all right?" It was Yusuke on the other side of the door.

A grunt was all I could manage for an answer as I heaved into the toilet again, all I could do was pray to god that this day would soon be over.

Time felt like it had flown by with me doing nothing but huddling over the toilet just in case another wave of nausea came; but so far nothing, at the beginning Yusuke had constantly asked if I was all right and every time all I could do was make a sound of acknowledgment. But after awhile he had stopped asking. Now it feels like I can brave venturing out from this bathroom.

I stood up with shaky legs and uneasily made my way to the sink and heavily leaned on the counter, what I wouldn't give for a toothbrush or mouthwash. I shudder to think of what I look like at the moment, my hair would be without a doubt a tangled mess. Quietly I look up to the mirror and became amazed that my hair actually wasn't all that bad looking, but the thing that caught my attention, were my eyes. My eyes were completely bloodshot and looked –for a lack of a better term- demonic, they were really freaking me out, I gasped and covered my mouth to prevent the others from hearing me shriek. What is happening to me? I'm scared, nothing like this has ever happened to me before. Maybe something had gotten into my eyes and they are just irritated, with a turn of my hand I turn on the cold water and immediately started to flush out my eyes; nothing felt any different. I glance back up to the mirror and went back to flushing out my eyes when there didn't seem to be any difference.

It must have been a few minutes at least since I began to panic over my eyes, nothing about them has changed. Just when I had given up with flushing whatever might be in there, I started to feel shots of pain run through my veins; it was almost like someone is jabbing me with needles. Soon after the pain had started I felt completely drained and collapsed down to the floor. What is happening to me! Am I going to die?

"Yusuke help!" I weakly called and began trembling.

There came a noise of hurried feet before the bathroom door was flung open. Yusuke paused in the doorway for a moment before rushing over to where I was by the sink. With gentle hands he held my face and examined my eyes, after a few seconds of looking he turned his head towards Kurama.

"Hey Kurama, do you know what's going on with her eyes?"

Kurama knelt down next to Yusuke before curling his fingers under my chin and gently urged me to look his way. When I met his gaze, I had the overwhelming urge to gulp and look away, but I resisted as best as I could.

"Hm, now Faith, have you experienced anything else other than your eyes changing?" Kurama asked as he tilted my head this way and that.

"W-well… I had… have a shooting pain all over, it's like my veins are sending fire through my entire body."

A small smile appeared on his face as he relaxed a bit, "Well that's a good sign."

"It is?" Yusuke and I asked in unison.

Kurama removed his fingers from my chin, "yes, it means you're getting better; the seed I used to replenish your blood, it has these symptoms. The fire feeling is the new blood changing to your blood type."

I relaxed a little before asking another question, "How long do these symptoms last?"

Kurama stood up, "Only for a few hours, then everything will be back to normal," he smiled before continuing, "Perhaps you should stay in bed for the night, I'll bring you some soup."

"I'll help you up," Yusuke offered as he wrapped one arm around my back and the other under my legs, he lifted me off the floor with ease.

"Thank you Yusuke," I looked over to where Kurama stood and thanked him as well.

Yusuke didn't say another word as he carried me out of the bathroom. I figured that Yusuke was going to carry me over to the couch, but instead took me to the bedroom I awoke in earlier.

"Yusuke, where are you taking me? I'm to sleep on the couch remember?"

Yusuke snorted, "Ya cause I'm going to let a wounded girl sleep on a couch. You'll sleep in my bed tonight and I'll take the couch… or sucker Kuwabara into it." He smiled mischievously.

I chuckled weakly as he sat me down on the bed, once I was settled in, Yusuke pulled the covers over me. Now this is a side of Yusuke Urameshi I never thought I'd see, it was kind of amusing.

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem," Yusuke winked just as there was a knock at the door.

We both looked and found Kurama standing in the doorway holding a tray of food and a glass of water. Now this is a thing I could get used to, Kurama my sort of crush taking care of me. I blushed at the thought.

"I've brought you some soup, crackers, and some water, you should feel better once you get some food in you."

Kurama brought the tray over and carefully sat it down on my lap.

"Thank you both, I must say it's nice having someone there for me."

They both smiled, "Not a problem Faith," Yusuke said as he made his way over to the door.

"If you need anything, just give one of us a call," Kurama offered as he too made his way to the door.

I smiled, "Will do."

Both men left and closed the door behind them, leaving me to eat my food in peace.

After I finished eating what I could, I placed the tray onto the nightstand and made myself comfortable in Yusukes' bed. It only felt like a few minutes had passed and the next thing I knew I was asleep and dreaming a wonderful dream.


	8. Chapter 8

It has now been a few days since my incident in the field, and my wounds have healed nicely; and it's all thanks to Kurama and to Yukina. It was just the other day when Yukina had finished healing me completely, not even a scar was left.

Today is the day before the semi-finals, and everyone has gathered in the living area to play a game of cards, while I busied myself with cooking lunch. Quietly I hummed a song as I chopped some vegetables for a dip I had made; earlier on I had made sandwiches that are now ready in the fridge.

"Hey Faith, do you need some help in there at all?" Yusuke asked from his spot on the couch.

"No thank you Yusuke, you just keep playing cards, I'm almost finished here," I answered over my shoulder.

To the right of me the kettle began to whistle. Quickly I set the knife I had been using down and made my way over to the wheezing kettle. Carefully I lifted the kettle and poured the hot liquid into prepared cups, cups that I had earlier placed onto a serving tray I had found. With all of the cups filled with tea, I slowly made my way over to the living area, hoping I wouldn't trip along the way. That would be just my luck.

The first person I offered tea to happened to be the Genkai, "Careful, it's still hot," I cautioned they nodded and took a cup.

I then moved over to where the others sat and each one claimed a tea cup. The last one to receive his tea was Kurama, when he thanked me for the tea all I could do, was blush and stutter a 'you're welcome'. I don't know why I've been doing that lately, and it's not just with Kurama, it's even happened when I've spoken with Keiko.

After I had finished serving the tea, I went back to the vegetables and dip I had been preparing. All I had left to finish chopping were the carrots, it was then that I had heard raised voices from the others. Out of curiosity I stopped chopping and quietly listened.

"You didn't have to hit me Urameshi, all I said was that I was hungry," Kuwabara snapped at Yusuke.

"You idiot, Faith is over there working on making the food, she's doing this all by herself; not complaining or saying a word about it. And then here you are, over here whining about being hungry, we're also hungry, but you don't hear us complaining about it!" Yusuke retorted in a hushed tone.

I smiled as I went back to chopping, perhaps I should have started earlier; I had no idea they were this hungry.

Once I had finished chopping the last of the carrots, I set them on a platter and placed the dip in the center. With the platter ready I quickly took it to where everyone sat, patiently waiting. After I delivered the veggie and dip platter, I went and retrieved the sandwiches from the fridge. While I was still in the kitchen, I grabbed the right amount of plates and balanced them in one hand while holding the tray of sandwiches in the other. Luckily on the way over to the others I didn't trip, that would have been a waste of food.

"Sorry it took so long, I didn't think it would take as long as it did to chop up all of these vegetables." I apologized as I handed out the plates.

"It's okay Faith; I'll gladly wait if it means I get to have some of your great cooking!" Yusuke commented as he filled up his plate.

"Your cooking is incredible, I just wish Shizirus' cooking was as good as yours Faith," Kuwabara piped in before taking a bite of his sandwich.

I felt my face warm up slightly as everyone started to compliment my cooking, and all I made were sandwiches with veggies and dip.

"Thank you, but everything I made was so simple, it's nothing fancy."

"Yes, but we can taste the love and care you put into everything you make," Kurama explained as he served himself some more veggies and dip.

Hearing those words made me feel proud of myself. I practiced and studied cooking for moments just like this, when peoples' faces light up with delight as they taste whatever it is I prepared. It made it all seem worthwhile.

I smiled, "Thank you; it's gratitude like this, that makes all of the trials and error of cooking well worth the time and effort to learn it all."

"Come Faith. You must be hungry, I'd grab something to eat before the others eat it all on you," Kurama suggested as he handed me a plate.

With a smile and a nod, I accepted the plate and filled it.

As we ate our simple lunch, we talked about random subjects; like what some of our favorite movies were, what sports we liked to play, our favorite seasons, and told each other jokes. It was sometime after we all calmed down from one of Yusukes' jokes; it was at that moment when we withdrew into an awkward silence. It was one of those times where you just didn't know what to say, or what topic to talk about next. Like I said, it was kind of awkward.

Out of the blue I asked, "So what do you think we should do tonight for entertainment?"

Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders, "We could stay in and play cards."

"Nah, I don't have much money left after Kurama won it all," Yusuke confessed as he lounged back in the couch and took a sip from his tea cup.

Kurama won money? I didn't hear any of that.

"How did Kurama win money from you?" I asked while eyeing back and forth between Yusuke and Kurama.

Yusuke gave a playful snort, "Poker that's how, he has a damn good poker face that's hard to see through."

The corner of Kuramas' lips curled slightly in a small smile, "It was a fun game, all fourteen rounds of it."

My jaw dropped in shock, "Fourteen rounds! How much did you end up winning?"

Some sort of gleam appeared in Kuramas' eyes as I waited for an answer, it looked like an air of pride surged from him as he straightened his posture.

"Yes Kurama, please do tell her how much you won. Kuwabara and I won't be able to buy anything now while we're here."

"I'm not bragging but, I did manage to walk away with 27,752 yen." Kurama smiled triumphantly towards Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kuramas' smile disappeared when he spotted my look of confusion. Just how much is that in Canadian dollars? I think I might have to look into Japanese currency, if I'm to stay here for a while.

"Is something wrong Faith?" Kurama asked.

"No, not really…" I sheepishly looked at him and asked, "How much is 27,000 yen? I'm used to Canadian currency."

"Oh ya, you're a foreigner!" Yusuke threw out there with one of his sheepish grins.

Way to make me feel like part of the group Yusuke.

"Thanks a bunch Yusuke," I looked over at the wall and tried not to acknowledge the uncomfortable feeling, the feeling of knowing that I'll never truly be one of them.

"Yusuke you really need to learn subtly. Faith, don't let Yusuke get to you," Kurama tried to ease the discomfort.

"It's ok, he's right though. I'm not from here; I don't really know how your culture works, or the money. Heck I'm just lucky enough to be able to comprehend you. I don't speak Japanese but yet I can understand you as if you're speaking English right now."

"Ya but you can learn. I may not be as smart as Kurama, but I can help you Faith, if there's something here that you don't get because it's different from your home country, come ask me and I'll try to help the best I can," Kuwabara kindly offered as he leaned over and patted my hand in reassurance.

I smiled, "thanks Kuwabara."

Kurama placed his hand on my shoulder to grab my attention, "27,000 yen is roughly three hundred of your dollars, and I agree with Kuwabara; if I can help in anyway, just let me know."

"Gee thanks guys, way to make me feel like a bastard," Yusuke whined as he flopped back into the couch.

"You are a bastard Urameshi."

"It's fine!" I exclaimed while throwing my hands up between the two. Yusuke looked like he was ready to pummel Kuwabara.

"You're all a bunch of idiots," Hiei mumbled before he placed his plate on the table and wandered over to the bay window.

"Idiots you need to continue on in the tournament, shrimp" Kuwabara shot back.

The look Hiei shot to Kuwabara was murderous. I even think I saw his hand twitch to the hilt of his katana. Does he ever take that thing off? I'm beginning to think it's permanently attached to him.

"Boys," I warned

"We could go for a walk," Kurama suggested as he tried to steer the conversation back to tonight's plans.

A walk would be nice, but it wouldn't pass the time all that much. I sat quietly nibbling at the food on my plate as I contemplated ideas, ideas that we could do tonight instead of staying cooped up in this hotel room. Hoping for some sort of an idea would pop up; I scanned the room and focused on a painting hanging by the door. The painting was of a starry night that was being reflected off a tranquil looking lake. This painting gave me an idea. I smiled excitedly.

"How about we have a starlit picnic and play some games?"

Yusukes' features perked right up at the mentioning of a picnic, he probably liked the idea because there was food involved.

"I think that's an awesome idea! I haven't gone on a picnic in a long time." Yusuke looked as if he was about to start jumping in his seat with excitement.

I laughed.

"A picnic is a wonderful idea, but what kind of game would we play?" Kurama agreed.

I thought for a minute of a game, then one came to me; though I've never played it before myself, I have always wanted to give it a try.

"Well back where I'm from, people would play a game called manhunt. The kids in the area would gather in the woods by my old house and play it. I've never played it, but it does look like fun."

At the mentioning of 'manhunt' Hiei seemed to perk up with interest, I watched as he faintly leaned forward to listen in on the conversation.

"What do you think Hiei?"

Hiei returned to his previous sitting position on the window ledge, "What do I think about what?"

"Manhunt, would you play it?"

"And what is this manhunt."

Yusuke and Kurama regarded Hiei with looks of shock; I guess it's not every day you hear Hiei might be interested in playing a game. Discreetly I shot both of them a look, I didn't want Hiei to see their looks and suddenly change his mind.

"Wow, Hiei is interested in playing a game. I never thought I'd see the day," Yusuke joked, which earned him a glare from Hiei.

"I never said I was going to play anything! I just want to know what this manhunt is"

"Yusuke, be quiet." I retorted as I myself shot him a look, before focusing back on Hiei.

Yusuke laughed it off good-naturally.

"Manhunt is a seeking game. You divide into two teams and then we choose team captains, once that's done we decide on which team hides and which team seeks. The team that's hiding has to try and make it back to the designated safe zone, if the team captain makes it there first without being captured; they call out 'Ollie-Ollie-Oxen-Free' and their team wins that round, or you can play it by who has the most players in the safe zone."

"That sounds fun, we should do that," Kuwabara approved with a look of enthusiasm.

"I agree, this manhunt game does sound fun. Perhaps we should go and ask the girls if they would like to partake in tonight's activities." Kurama suggested, before he stood with his empty plate and tea cup in hand.

I nodded, "I'll go with you,"

Kurama kindly smiled as he placed his tea cup onto his plate, and with his free hand he generously took the plate from my lap. With his hand full of dishes he casually made his way over to the sink and carefully deposited the plates.

As Kurama took care of the dishes, I got up from my seat and made my way over to the door. Beside the door laid the shoes Genkai had found for me, quickly I slipped them on and turned to see where Kurama was. When I had turned to look for him, I jumped. There behind me he silently waited. Talk about as silent as a shadow, there's a bad habit of that around here.

"Ready?" Kurama asked as he reached for the door.

"Yes. And thank you for taking my plate"

"You're most welcome."

Kurama held the door open for me as we both left the room. When I entered the hallway I paused briefly in appreciation, I had almost forgotten how plush and luxurious this building was decorated. I shudder to think how much a place like this charges for a room, it's a good thing Koenma has taken care of everything.

The walk to the other hotel room was nothing but that dreadful awkward silence. You would think by now I could talk about anything with them. I think the uncertainty of conversation on my part, stems more from the fact that Kurama is my favorite character from the show. Luckily Kurama was the one who broke the silence.

"I've been meaning to ask you Faith, those pictures you drew a few days ago… Is there a special meaning behind them? Are some of them from visions you've had?"

Ah bugger, I knew this would happen with those stupid drawings. I had never gotten that drawing back that Kurama had taken, so it was only a matter of time before he asked me about them.

"No Kurama, there is no meaning behind them. It was boredom, and I figured since I've had so many… visions of all of you that I might as well draw some pictures."

I snuck a glance over to Kurama and found him looking at me with an expression I didn't know. I have a sneaking suspicion that he more than likely thinks I'm lying to him. God I hate this, I never was a good liar and I hate doing it; but it's for the best, I hope.

"Then please explain this," he asked as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

Shit.

There's only one thing that could be.

Carefully he unfolded the sheet of paper and handed it to me. Yup, I was right, it was Yoko Kurama… well the picture I drew of him in carnivorous garden at least.

"I think I did rather well drawing this," I felt momentarily proud of my work as I examined it.

Kurama gave me another look, "Yes it is nicely drawn, but why draw him?"

Sheepishly I glanced about the hallway, "because… he's," I searched for a word to use, "cool?"

Kurama looked aghast at my choice of words, "Excuse me?"

"Well he is… from what I've seen."

"And what have you seen of him."

I stopped walking and took a deep breath, I'm sorry Kurama but you can't know. How am I to answer him? Without Kurama getting irritated with me for not dishing out the answers he wants. This royally sucks.

"I know you would like all of the answers you seek, regarding my visions, but I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"And why can't you say anything more, what you know could help us." Kurama pressed.

"What if I did tell you something; something you could avoid, then things will change and whatever changes may not be for the better? If something happened to you, or to the others, that would be on me and I'm sorry but I can't risk having any of you end up killed, all because I told you to fix something that you were originally supposed to do. I know it doesn't seem fair that I know what happens to all of you, life seldom is, but I'm not saying anything that will significantly impact your decisions on things," I paused for a moment, "And if none of you can understand the risks and don't like it that I won't give any great details out, then I'll leave because that will be for the best."

Kurama looked bewildered, "You would leave, just so we'd be safe by not knowing our fate?"

"Yes I would."

"Why? We've only just met."

"Be that as it may for you, with everything that's happened to me both here and back home regarding all of you; I feel as though we're all a family. A family I've never had the pleasure of fully knowing, and I'd do anything I could to protect it."

"You see us as family?"

"Family isn't the people you're born to, family is those you let into your heart and would do anything for, family isn't always blood and it isn't always thicker than water. When you do find people you let in, they're people who make your life worth living and are the ones who make you smile instead of cry. When you and the others saved me, I vowed to myself that I'd do whatever I could to help you, because you are family."

I watched Kurama as he took in what I had said. At first I thought he may be mad with me not telling him much about the subject of Yoko, but after bit his eyes appeared to lighten and the corners of his lips curled and a slight smile.

I handed Kurama back the drawing of Yoko, "Here"

"But you drew it."

"You can keep it, it's a gift." I smiled before turning and began walking again in the direction of the girls' hotel room.

The rest of the walk was in silence. When we finally reached their door, I gave and knock and listened as footsteps neared the other side of the door. The door opened a small crack, it was open just enough for whoever was on the other side of the door to see who had knocked. A loud sigh could be heard before the door opened wider. It was our lovely grim reaper. Botan stood in the doorway with a smile on her face; she looked very nice in her dark blue jeans, light pink blouse and black vest.

"Hey you two, what brings you over here?"

"Hi Botan," I greeted back.

"Good afternoon Botan, may we come in for a few minutes to talk?" Kurama asked kindly. He never seems rude when he spoke to a woman. I think that may be one of the reasons why he had such a fan group at his high school.

"Of course you can, come on in!" she answered in that bubbly tone of hers.

I followed Botan into the hotel room and curiously looked around, it was decorated pretty much the same way ours is, the only difference were the types of decorative ornaments and paintings here and there. Also I noticed as I walked farther in, that this room didn't have a kitchenette. I wonder what they do for meals, I hope they don't just eat the vending machine food for every meal; if they wanted a real meal they could always just come to our room.

We entered into the living area and followed Botan over to the couches, she left the love seat open for both Kurama and I to sit down in. There on the other couch across from us sat Keiko, Yukina, Shiziru and Botan sat on the arm of the couch.

"Hello Faith, hello Kurama." Yukina welcomed warmly with a smile.

"Hello everyone."

"So what are you two doing here?" Shiziru asked before she lit a cigarette.

"We came over to ask if any of you girls would be interested in partaking in tonight's plans." Kurama asked before glancing about the room.

"What kind of plans? It's not something that'll get us into trouble, is it?" Keiko inquired as she placed her drink onto the table in front of her.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. We are planning on having a starlight picnic and a game or two of manhunt," I explained.

"Ooh that sounds fun! But what is manhunt?"

"It's a seeking game people would play back home. I've never played it myself, but I have seen others play it in the woods by my house."

"Well I'll go, what shall I bring?"

"You don't have to bring anything Keiko, just yourself."

"I'll go too," Botan chirped as she began to get excited.

Both Yukina and Shiziru agreed to come also, ooh I can't wait for tonight.

With everything settled Kurama and I started to head back to our room, but then I remembered something.

Quickly I turned back around, "Oh and if you're playing manhunt, don't forget to wear dark clothing and I'll explain the rules tonight when we play."

"Okay, thank you Faith. We'll see you tonight." Botan closed the door behind us as we left.

The excitement I'm feeling at the moment had me almost at a giggle. This is going to be so much fun, I can hardly wait for tonight to arrive! A smile was plastered on my face as I thought about how everyone was going to play manhunt and how it might turn out. I'm sure there might be some roughhousing between Yusuke and Kuwabara, and I'm pretty sure I'll have to separate them, but I'm okay with that. My mind then began to drift to what the food would taste like, ooh I can just imagine it now; the sweetness of the drinks and dessert, the sharp prick of spice as it hits the tongue, or the simple salty taste. Oh I can't wait.

It was then that it struck me, what was I going to make for the picnic? I had forgotten the planning it took for picnic meals. Sure sandwiches were simple, but I don't want to serve them something for dinner that they had just had for lunch. Hm… I wish I had some cook books or magazines I could look at. With a thoughtful expression I glanced over to the upcoming elevators, I could chance going down to the lobby and search around for some magazines; though in this kind of luxurious hotel I doubt they'd have any. I think I'll take my chances, it's not like I really have anything else to do at the moment. Casually I strolled over to the elevator doors and pressed the down button. I smiled faintly as I remembered to when I was a child, back then I would push all of the buttons when no one had been looking, and it felt like I had just accomplished something wicked.

"Faith, where are you going?"

I turned and looked over to where Kurama stood just down the hall from me. His brow raised in inquiry as he waited for my answer.

"I'm just going to head down to the lobby quickly."

"May I ask why?"

"Just to look for some magazines, I'm hoping there might be some down there with a recipe or two," I watched as his expression changed to concern, "Don't worry I'm not going outside."

"Would you like me to come with you?" he took a step towards me.

"No thanks, I'll just be a minute. I'll be back up shortly."

The elevator doors slid open to reveal an empty compartment; I quickly stepped into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. The doors had begun to slide close, but just as they were almost shut a hand slid in and stopped them. With the hand being in the way of the doors they slid open again to reveal an apprehensive Kurama.

"I really don't think you should be going down there by yourself, given what happened a few days ago." He sounded genuinely concerned.

I felt touched that he cared about my well-being.

I smiled, "Thank you for the concern Kurama, but I'm just going to the lobby for a minute and then I'll be right back up here."

Kurama gave a look of defeat before he shook his head and a small smile replaced the frown he had a moment ago. Without a word he removed his hand from the elevator door.

"I won't go outside. I promise."

I was able to see his nod just before the doors closed.


	9. Chapter 9

_***Note* Thanks a bunch everyone for the lovely reviews and just for the views in general :D I'm glad to see that people are liking Faith and the story so far! I'll keep trying to update as often as I possibly can. Here's chapter nine for those who've continued reading thus far. Enjoy! ^_^  
**_

Overcrowded, that's the word I would use for this lobby. There were people everywhere, it was almost impossible to move without stepping on toes or hitting someone's arm. What the heck is going on? An overweight man stepped back and let out a laugh as he blocked my way. Come on, I just want to get to the lounge area, that's it. I let out an irritated sigh before changing my course. It seemed like I had been making some good progress until an older grey haired lady turned and jabbed me in the ribs with her sharp elbow.

"Son of a…" I groan as I rub my ribs.

The lady glared down her thin pointy nose at me before she let out a quiet 'humph' and left. Oh sure make room for the old lady in the too short and too revealing dress, but god forbid someone should move when I politely try to get by.

I incoherently grumble some more as I tried my best to get over to my target area. I think this may have been a terrible idea after all, where is a cow catcher when you need one? I chuckled at the thought. During the challenge of getting to where I wanted to go, I glanced about the room and marveled at some of the clothing people wore. Over by the far left wall a few inches higher than the patrons, was a strange… hat? I think it's a hat; it looked like a peacock train but in a multitude of colors, and in between each feather a long blade of grass. Hm, now who would wear that to a place like this? And I could only imagine what the rest of the outfit looked like. The rest of the crowd was a sea of colors, fabrics and jewelry; I wonder what it would be like to have the kind of money these people have.

With one last shove through a group of robust men I finally managed to break out into the lounge area I've been aiming for.

"Oh man, finally!"

What I wouldn't give to have Moses' ability to part the red sea… but use it on this room. I glanced about the small sitting area and spotted a marble, or what looked to be marble coffee table. My sight honed in on the decent sized pile of magazines, just waiting there for someone to root through them. I would gladly rummage through those and have a look see at what they offered. Nonchalantly I strolled over to the magazines and began to look through them; there were ones about make-up, fashion, cars, business and alike. Every one of the magazines looked pristine and unread, there wasn't a scuff mark on them; talk about being unused. I had almost given up hope for finding a cooking magazine, when miraculously the last two issues I found at the bottom of the pile was one on kitchen staff recipes.

"Bingo!" I laughed, "Now I'm starting to sound like Botan."

I flipped through the magazine and dog eared some of the pages that had some tasty looking dishes, I can't wait to get back upstairs and start making some.

Excitedly I grab the two issues of _The Kitchen Staff _and headed back to the swarm of people, something I wasn't all that thrilled about doing again.

"Just keep going, just keep going, going" it was my version of the 'just keep swimming' song Dori sang on _Finding Nemo_, I sang to myself as I carefully and gently tried to push my way through the throng of people.

As I was slowly making my way back over to the elevators, or at least where I assumed they were, I began to notice some of the other patrons staring at me. Why are they staring at me? What could I have done now?

I caught a glimpse out of the corner of my eye of a woman pointing at me, when I made eye contact with her she leaned in closer to her companion and whisper something. Oh what I wouldn't give right now to be able to read lips. More and more people were starting to look at me and whisper; ugh I hate it when people whisper and you know it's about you.

"Never mind it Faith, just get to the elevator and go back to the room, we don't have time for this." I mumbled to myself as I kept pressing forward.

As I trudged forward I managed to catch a nearby woman whispering about me, "Do you see what that girl is wearing? How on earth did she manage to get accepted into this hotel? She looks like a peasant."

I look like a peasant? I curiously looked down at my attire, it was nothing as fancy as what the other ladies were wearing, but it was still nice looking. All my outfit consisted of was a pair of blue denim jeans, a long pale yellow spaghetti strapped tank-top and the black flats Genkai gave to me. You know what, who cares what they're saying; I happen to like what I'm wearing –if I didn't I wouldn't have worn it- and it doesn't matter what others say about my clothes, if they don't like them then they can look the other way.

Ignoring what the other people in the lobby were doing or saying, I continued on my path to the elevators and from there back up to the room where the others were waiting. Step by step I grew closer, just a bit more… I could see an opening just up ahead past this group of men. With one last push I had emerged triumphantly just a few feet away from those shiny, boring music playing elevators!

"Ugh, it's about time."

Before heading over to the elevators I had to give myself a shake, I'm not claustrophobic but man it was a real tight squeeze back there. How is it that all of these people can just spend their time down here, don't they have anything better to do?

Being out where it was less crowded felt wonderful; it felt like I was in a compressor of some sort and started to get agitated, but now I'm feeling much better with a smile on my face, it's time to head back to the room and get cracking on the meals. Quickly I glanced over to where I wanted to go, and luckily found one of the compartments empty. It was when I went to take a step forward that I felt someone push up against me from behind. The shove from behind caused me to drop the magazines and stumble forward. What now? Once I caught my balance I spun around to see what was going on. There stood a woman who –for a lack of a better term- looked completely one hundred percent fake. She looked to be in her late thirties, her shoulder length hair would have been a wonderful shade of blond had she not put so much product in it. Her blue eyes appeared sharp with her expression set at a permanent scowl, and the outfit she wore reminded me of a posh manager at a high end boutique. She did not look like a happy camper.

"What are you staring at? You should run along peasant," she snapped before turning away.

I felt my eye begin to twitch. I've had it with this group of people.

"I'm looking at a lady that apparently doesn't have any manners." I retorted before bending down and retrieving the forgotten magazines.

"Excuse me!" she looked appalled as she turned to face me.

"Well that's the first time I've heard that word spoken out loud down here. It's amazing that you know of it."

"How dare you, do you know who I am?!" she exclaimed in utter disbelief as her face began to redden.

"No I don't, and I don't really care. Now if you'll excuse me I have decent people waiting for me to return. And trust me I can't wait to get back to them; at least they know how to behave like human beings rather than giant pricks like most of you down here."

I didn't wait for a reply. I walked away from the open-mouthed and more than likely steaming mad woman.

"Do you know who I am?" I mocked, "God I hate it when people use that line."

During the standoff of hostility, a middle-aged couple had taken occupancy of the elevator that had been previously unoccupied. If I hurried I could catch it before it closed.

Just as I drew near a hotel employee stepped in the way of the open door, effectively blocking the compartment from me. Ugh enough already, I just want to get upstairs.

"Is there something wrong sir?" I asked as nicely as I could, my patience nearing its peak.

The man glanced down at me with a sneer, "I'm sorry but you cannot use this elevator."

I was taken aback, "You're joking right?" I hoped this is some kind of a joke or prank.

The high-class looking employee seemed to be getting bored with this situation, "No I'm not joking. This hotel does not allow riffraff to use its elevators."

It felt like I was slapped in the face. Did he seriously just call me riffraff? To hell I am!

"Excuse me! But I'm in the company of Lord Koenma ruler of Spirit world." It didn't even look like it had fazed him.

"Like I had said earlier, riffraff cannot use the elevators." With that he turned and stepped into the elevator that held the awaiting, snickering couple.

The couple went from snickering to flat out pointing and laughing.

I snapped.

"Fine I'll take the fucking stairs!" I pointed to the lady, "Oh and lady, stop using so much fucking make up you look like you're supposed to be in the red light district. And you sir, lay off the Twinkies, they've made you ruin your figure and now you look like a piece of crap in that ghastly brown getup you're wearing."

No more being nice with these people.

Fuming I turned towards the stairwell door and left the occupants of the elevator speechless. I heard the _ting_ followed by the sounds of the doors closing. God I'm so furious right now.

"Keep it together Faith, Keep it together." I felt like I was about to let loose on the whole lobby.

I need to get upstairs.

Fast.

The whole entire march up the stairs consisted of me grumbling on about what I'd like to do to people down in the lobby. Oh what I would love to do.

Before I knew it I had reached the hotel room, I opened the door and tried my best not to bang it shut. I can't remember the last time I was so angry. With my irritation at a high I kicked off my shoes and strode over to the coffee table. Once there I slammed the magazines down. The slamming of the magazines startled both Koenma and Kuwabara; their eyes were wide with alarm as they glance about the room. Yusuke stood frozen in place in the kitchen with a glass of lemonade raised part way to his lips, while Kurama stood by the sink with a brow raised in inquiry.

Not a single word was spoken as I left the sitting area and headed for one of the bedrooms.

"Faith, what's the matter?" Koenma asked as he suspiciously eyed the magazines.

"Nothing, you wouldn't want this riffraff to tarnish your repute." I blurt out before disappearing into a bedroom.

"Riffraff?" I heard Koenma call out in question.

I didn't bother answering Koenma. I made my way over to the bed closest to the adjoined bathroom and knelt down, as gently as I could I ran my hand along the floor. Once my fingers brushed up against the sleek hard surface I knew I found it, I had found my iPod. I had hid my iPod under the bed here once I started to leave the suite, I didn't want to chance someone from the cleaning staff coming in and stumbling upon it. Now that would be fun to explain again.

With my iPod in hand I stood up and went to leave the room, I have a lot of cooking still to do. I began to maneuver over to the door when Yusuke entered the room.

He looked worried, "Faith what's the matter?"

Still irritated and angry over the incident I pushed past Yusuke, "It's nothing."

"Clearly it isn't 'nothing' if you're this upset," Koenma stated as I past him on my way to the kitchen.

Both Koenma and Yusuke followed after me. I had almost made it to the kitchen when Kurama and Kuwabara planted themselves firmly in my path.

God they're persistent.

"Faith, something must have happened to have you; someone who has been nothing but cheerful, excluding some painful incidences, become this rattled and annoyed," Kurama pushed as he too tried to discover what had happened while I was downstairs in the lobby.

"Ya and what's this about riffraff? And don't say 'nothing'" Kuwabara urged as he crossed his arms over his chest. Is he trying to be intimidating?

Exasperated I blew out some air, fine I'll tell them, it'll probably be the quickest way to get them to leave me alone for a little while. I need my space right now.

"Apparently I'm not up to the establishments' standards. An employee stopped me from using the elevator and told me I wasn't allowed to use it. And I quote 'this hotel doesn't allow riffraff to use its elevators' unquote, is what he told me. So I had to use the stairs instead…" I paused a moment and took a deep breath, "but before I did I let some of the patrons have a few choice words."

Three of the four boys' eyes darkened.

"That's outrageous!" Koenma bellowed.

"Choice words?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"I insulted them and… swore at them too" I clarified for him and continued, "I thought so too Koenma, but since 'I' a low standard patron who shouldn't be here in the first place, can't do anything about it, I'm going to put on my iPod and start preparing tonight's picnic food."

"Faith you are anything but low. You should say something to the manager," Yusuke said as he placed a hand gently on my shoulder.

Again I let out a deep breath.

"I would, but when I told him who I was with it didn't faze him."

"Faith…" Kurama began, but I stopped him.

"This is just like being back at home, I guess I've gotten used to being treated differently here and that's why this has rattled me so much. Now I'm going to do what I normally do; I'm going to drown myself in music and distract myself with cooking."

"Well I won't stand for this!" Koenma declared as he stormed out of the room.

Tiredly I let out a weary sigh, this is just like being back home alright, the only difference here is that someone cares about how I'm being treated. I looked back over to where Kurama and Kuwabara stood in front of me.

"May I please get through? I have a lot of cooking to do for tonight's picnic and I really want to get started before it gets any later in the day."

Kuwabara looked sympathetic and moved to the right out of the way, "Would you like any help? I may not be the best at cooking, but maybe it'll help take some of the stress off your shoulders,"

"Perhaps in a little bit you can Kuwabara, but thank you for offering."

He nodded and sat down on the smaller couch.

Out of the blue Hiei came out of the bedroom and stared right at me, "You should have taught them a lesson, why didn't you do anything? All you did was come up here and try to distract yourself with cooking"

I straightened my posture before replying, "Well not everyone is skilled enough to take on a whole lobby of people Hiei, and the best I can do as a sort of vengeance is quietly plot an imaginary punishment, that's it."

Hiei scoffed, "What kind of punishment could you think of? Giving them a hard slap on the backside? Or a swift kick to the leg?"

"No, I…" I trailed off into silence as I debated whether or not to actually tell him what I've imagined doing to some of the people from down stairs.

"You would what?"

Okay fine, guess it's time to show them that I'm not always an innocent good little girl and that sometimes, just sometimes, my mind goes to a slightly darker place.

"On the way up here while I stewed about what had happened… I… I imagined skinning some of the people and incasing them in a container filled with salt and barb wire." I stopped and looked around at some of the shocked faces in the room.

Kuwabara looked mortified, Hiei… looked like Hiei, Kurama had his look of shock and Yusuke did as well… that was until he smiled and laughed.

"Well look at that, Faith can have a dark side too. If you were to actually have any kind of power that could trump mine, I might actually fear getting on your bad side."

"I never said I was a perfect innocent little girl Yusuke, I just sometimes let the imagination slip when I get to such a high point of aggravation."

I wandered over to the coffee table to retrieve the magazines from earlier. As soon as they were in my hands, I walked over to the kitchen counter and set them down. It's time I got started on making the meals.

Quietly I looked over my shoulder and watched as Hiei shook his head and left the hotel room. Where is he going? Will he be back for the picnic? Is he even going to attend the picnic? I have no clue; I guess I should've asked him earlier. Turning my attention back to the magazines I opened both up to the first dog eared pages. It's time to get to work.

"Hey Hope, if you need a taste-tester you know who to call," Yusuke called over.

"Will do," I've kind of just accepted the fact that Yusuke will accidentally switch between my name and Hope, I'll just consider it a nickname from him.

Quickly I glanced about the room and found Kurama standing almost in the kitchen area, he looked like he was about to say something. He must have thought better of it and walked off in the direction of the bedrooms. I wonder what he was going to say, if anything at all. Well no time to dwell on that, it's time to start pulling out ingredients and getting to work.

I pulled out my iPod from my pant pocket, put in the earpuds, turned it on and selected _Bittersweet _by Apocalyptica and drowned myself in music and cooking.


	10. Chapter 10

_***Note* Thanks for the comments :) I've been working on the story for the past two hours and have some more I can share with all of you. Enjoy!**_

The day sure flew by as I worked away on the different recipes I followed from the magazines, I hope they turn out; this is the first time I've made some of these dishes. Earlier on when I first started to collect the ingredients needed, I had made a list of ten recipes to make, and so far I've finished seven of them.

At the moment I stood over at the stove attentively watching over the perfectly seasoned fish I was grilling, and over to my left Kuwabara was in the process of making the Onigiri; which actually turned out to be rice balls. And here I thought it was some kind of baked cookie, I laughed at myself when the boys corrected me on it. The smell of the fish cooking was absolutely mouthwatering, I've had the frequent urge to try some but fought it off. With a quick flip of the fish I turned my attention over to the Tamagoyaki, I wonder what kind I should make. Maybe the others have a request.

I turned around and called out to the others, "Hey, what kind of Tamagoyaki would you like?"

"I'd love a cheese and peanut butter one," Yusuke answered and earned grossed out looks from everyone in the room.

"Ew Yusuke that's disgusting, Faith surprise us; make whatever you want and we'll eat it" Kuwabara quickly interjected.

"Hey what's wrong with my choice?" Yusuke looked almost offended as he sat upright on the couch.

"Dude, you want cheese and peanut butter added to your Tamagoyaki, that's just not right."

"Don't bash it until you've tried it. I thought that way too until my mom forced me to eat it and turns out it wasn't really all that bad."

He's joking right?

I tried to repress the urge to make a disgusted look.

"Does anyone else want to make a request?"

"No, I agree with Kuwabara, surprise us." Kurama agreed as he bookmarked his place in a novel he had been reading.

"All right then, I guess I'll get back to cooking. Can I ask one of you a favor?"

"What would you like?" Kurama asked kindly,

"I'm actually almost done with the food, could one of you please go and retrieve Keiko and the others?"

Yusuke stood up, "Sure, I'll go fetch them."

I watched as he wandered over to the door and stepped into his shoes, but before he left he turned and said to all of us in a joking manner, "If I'm not back in thirty minutes, it means I'm probably dead from making Keiko angry. If that is to happen, don't eat my food; instead leave it at my grave as an offering."

And with that he vanished out into the hallway.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"If he's not back I'm eating his food." Kuwabara said out loud and returned to making the Onigiri.

Again I laughed.

"That Yusuke," Kurama said with a smile and shake of his head, then turned his attention to me in the kitchen, "Do you need help with anything Faith?"

I removed the nicely cooked fish from the pan and transferred it onto a plate, "Well if you'd like, you can get the plates and other things ready."

The _cracking_ noise filled the kitchen as I broke open an egg and started on the Tamagoyaki. Quietly I looked over to my right and found Kurama standing a few feet away at an open cupboard, in each of his hands he held a glass and gently set them down onto the countertop. Oh ya, I guess I should get the picnic basket ready too.

As quickly as I could, I hurried over to the bedroom and retrieved the picnic basket from on top of the supplied dresser. With the basket in hand I made my way back over to where Kurama stood. Once Kurama caught sight of me with a picnic basket, he stopped mid reach and raised a brow in curiosity.

"Where did you get a picnic basket in a place like this?"

Kuwabara looked over at me and paused forming the Onigiri, "ya where did you get that?"

I shifted from foot to foot nervously as I glanced down at the floor; I looked up through my lashes "I kind of… took it"

"You took it, from whom?" Kurama looked shocked.

I fidgeted again.

"Do you remember when I took that small break from cooking? Well on my walk down the hallways, I spotted it on one of the side tables. At first I just walked past it, but then I thought better of it and I took it as a sign of revenge against the hotel…" I sheepishly look back up to both Kurama and Kuwabara.

Kuwabara laughed, "Wow. Faith you rebel; stealing a decoration picnic basket from the hotel." He laughed again.

"I was going to give it back…"

I heard a chuckle and glanced over to Kurama and found him trying to hide it.

"What?"

"Faith, you're adorable. You took a picnic basket, yes that'll show the hotel you mean business." Kurama laughed full heartedly.

"Well if you think that's funny, wait until you see what I'm going to use as the picnic blanket."

Both of them laughed even more.

Kuwabara was the first to sober; he had a curious look about him.

"Hey, how did you get the basket in here without any of us seeing it?"

Nonchalantly I placed the basket down on the counter in front of Kurama, "Simple. None of you were paying me much attention. I literally just walked in, crossed the room to the bedrooms and stored it in there."

"You sneaky little thing," Kuwabara said jokingly as he gently poked me in the ribs, "Do I have to start watching my belongings now?"

I started to giggle. I'm extremely ticklish.

"Only if it's something really pretty and shiny looking," I giggled some more, "Stop that Kazuma, it tickles!"

"Ha, never tell someone that it tickles, we'll just keep doing it"

Sure enough he did.

"Kuwabara, I think the Tamagoyaki might be starting to burn. You should let Faith get back to cooking." Kurama interrupted with a smile still in place.

"Oh no!" I exclaim and returned to my spot in front of the stove.

"It's okay; we'll just feed the burnt stuff to Urameshi."

"You're terrible Kazuma," I tried to hide my smile.

Another chuckle sounded to my right.

"Oh wait no; even better, we'll feed it to Hiei. He hasn't been here all day and hasn't helped. Besides he's only just started eating human food, he probably wouldn't even notice that it's not supposed to be burnt like that."

I stared at him in complete shock.

"Kazuma shush, that's mean. I'd never do that to Hiei, and just for the record, I don't feed people burnt food."

Kuwabara turned back to the Onigiri with a grin, "It would've been funny to see" he mumbled.

"I heard that."

Without looking back at me he smiled and kept forming the Onigiri.

Ah what a silly man Kuwabara is, and an instigator too.

As best as I could I tried to remove what had burnt and roll what hadn't, I hope the rest is okay. With the burnt portions removed I began to roll the eggs as it instructed in the magazine.

While in the middle of adding the other ingredients to the Tamagoyaki, I heard a door open and close, it was followed by the sound of someone taking a deep breath.

"Ooh that smells wonderful." I heard Botan compliment,

"I'm almost finished, once the Tamagoyaki is done I can pack up the food and we'll be good to go."

"I can't wait to try some of your cooking Faith, Yusuke keeps bragging about it whenever we meet." Keiko said from behind me.

Curiously I turn around and look at Yusuke with a raised brow, "Really, Every time?"

Yusuke looked like he was getting anxious standing a few feet behind Keiko.

"Pretty much."

"I can't help it! Her cooking is really good," Yusuke cracked under the pressure,

"I'll take that as a compliment," I smiled at both Keiko and Yusuke before continuing, "So who would like to help me finish packing the basket?"

"I'll help," Keiko answered as she made her way over to where I stood

Keiko didn't need any instructions, as soon as she was beside me; she took the already prepared food and placed it nicely in the basket.

As gently as I could I placed the finished Tamagoyaki into a container and passed it to the awaiting Keiko. There that was the last of it, as I watched the last bit of food get tucked away, I felt really excited.

"Ooh this is going to be so much fun, I can't wait!" tingles of excitement ran down my arms and into my fingertips.

"Me too, I can hardly wait for it, I'm looking forward to playing that game of yours." I heard Koenma agree from somewhere in the living area.

"You're actually going to play manhunt?" Kuwabara asked in disbelief, "I didn't think you liked playing games."

"Yes I'm going to play; I've never played manhunt before so I'm going to give it a shot."

"I'm going to tackle him," Yusuke mumbled near me

Quickly I covered my mouth with my hand in hopes of muffling the giggles I had. Imagine that, Yusuke tackling the Spirit World ruler. I wonder how this is going to turn out.

"All right, well everything is finished. I'm going to hurry and change into my clothes for tonight and I'll be right out." I informed everyone as I ran past them and into the bedroom that held my change of clothes.

Inside the bedroom neatly laid out on the bed awaited my change of clothing. I smiled as the excitement returned to me tenfold; I could barely keep it in. Oh this is going to be fun! Though to be completely honest, I think the excitement was more for playing manhunt than the picnic.

In a few quick movements I had undressed and stood at the foot of the bed in nothing but my undergarments; let's hope no one walks in on me again. At the thought of someone walking in on me changing again, I grabbed ahold of the black thick strapped tank top and pulled it on. The last thing on were the jeans with the black lace patch work, I never thought Koenma would buy something like this for someone, but I'm kind of glad he did. With my new attire on I ran back out to the living area.

It's time to have some fun.

Finally.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone seemed to be in high spirits as we all walked through the main lobby, not even this place could bring me down. I'm glad to see everyone so happy on the night before the semi-finals, this is better than watching them become crestfallen and somber.

Quietly I watched as Yukina and Kuwabara ran ahead of us and out the lobby doors, the rest of us weren't far behind. Yukina had the picnic blanket draped over her one arm and was pointing over to the left, whatever she had said to Kuwabara made him shake his head in agreement. Were they looking for the best spot to set up the picnic? I had a feeling I was right as they both headed off in the direction Yukina had pointed in.

Out of nowhere there was a hand resting on my shoulder. I jumped and felt my heart race as I looked to see who had startled me out of my train of thoughts. The one who had scared the daylights out of me had been Yusuke. Thanks Yusuke.

I placed my hand over my heart and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself.

"Whoa there Hope, it's just me." Yusuke soothed as he removed his hand.

"Sorry about that Yusuke, I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around me."

"It's fine. I was wondering if you were still okay with carrying the basket, I don't mind carrying it for you if it starts to get too heavy."

Aw, that's nice of him.

Keiko scoffed, "Don't do it Faith, Yusuke will probably eat all the food before we even find a spot to set everything up."

Yusuke faked being hurt, "I'd never."

Now I see what he was planning.

"I think it would be best for everyone if I kept the basket with me, that way at least they know they'll still get some of the food."

"Ah Hope, such little trust," He joked as he wiped away a nonexistent tear, "I'm hurt."

I felt someone lean in close and whisper, "Wise decision."

"I heard that Kurama," Yusuke pointed solely at Kurama, "I would have shared some you traitor."

"I doubt that Yusuke" Botan disagreed as she poked him in the shoulder.

I shifted the basket from one hand to the other before reaching for the door, Kurama beat me to it.

Kurama kindly opened the lobby door for me, "After you Faith."

"Thank you Kurama."

I went to step through the door but found myself hesitating to do so. A faint stinging began where my injuries used to be; gently I rubbed at the one on my torso. The last time I had set foot outside of this hotel I had been viscously attacked, the memory replayed itself before my eyes. Cautiously I stepped back, would it happen again? The odds are very low given the fact that I was now in a large group, but the thought ran across my mind.

"Faith is something wrong?"

"Not really, just kind of taking a very unwanted stroll down memory lane."

"A stroll down memory lane, what do you mean?" Shiziru asked as she came to stand by Koenma at the other door.

"The last time I was outside… what if something happens again?" I scanned the trees for any sign of the blur.

"Let them try, I can't wait until I can get my hands on whoever did that to you." Yusuke punched his palm, such a tough guy.

"Easy for you to say, you can protect yourself."

The stinging in my torso spread over to my arm, I fidgeted as I became uncomfortable with the feeling.

"Don't worry Faith; we won't let anything happen to either you or the other girls. You're safe with us. I know it's not easy but, try to forget about the incident and think about all of the fun we're going to have playing manhunt." Kurama comforted as he continued to hold the door open for me.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten, then exhaled. He's right, I shouldn't let it bother me and ruin the good mood I was in.

Lightly I shook my head to clear away the unpleasant thoughts and focused on what was happening right now.

"You're right, thank you. Like you said, let's just think about tonight." I smiled at Kurama and took a step forward, followed by another and I was now outside.

The faint breeze felt absolutely wonderful against my skin, it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold out. It's perfect weather for our picnic.

I felt someone come stand beside me and I looked to see it had been Keiko to join me; she looked like she was at peace, completely serene. I envied her that, even though I told them I wouldn't let it get to me I know that at the back of my mind, I was afraid the blur would come back to finish me off. I have to keep that feeling of being scared and paranoid buried deep, I can't ruin this night for everyone. I just can't.

"It feels nice doesn't it? The soft breeze and the fresh air," I asked her as she looked about the landscape.

"Yes it does. I still can't believe how a place like this can hold anything beautiful on it, not with all of the death and violence it's hosting. Yet here away from the fighting ring, there's luscious greenery and the ocean reflecting the setting sun, it makes me feel like we're on a vacation rather than being forced to fight for our lives."

I kind of agreed with her on that as we continued on our way to a frantically waving Kuwabara. They must have found a spot to set everything up.

"If it makes you feel any better, I keep expecting to wake up and find that all of this had been nothing but a dream. A dream I'm starting to not want to wake from. I like it a whole lot more here than back home." I cringed as I remembered some of the ways people treated me back there. Ya no thank you, I don't want to go back to that now.

"Yeah Yusuke and the others filled us in on some of your history, I'm really sorry for what you've been put through."

I smiled, "Thank you Keiko. I hope no one goes through what I've been through… I still get body aches and pains from past injuries."

"Past injuries?" her eyes were wide in disbelief, "What do you mean?"

"Well like I've said before, people didn't really treat me the best back home. I was unwanted, an outcast, a lot of people just ignored me… but… there were some who got unnerved whenever I drew too near to them."

I switched the basket to my other hand and pointed to a scar on my arm up by my left shoulder, "This is a scar from a knife wound I received back when I was thirteen."

"A knife wound!" Koenma exclaimed from behind me.

I nodded my head, "I have another one on my right leg too. It was a school day back in the early spring, I had been walking home and on the way I passed by a group of students that went to my school. I guess I walked too close to their liking because one boy pulled out a knife and took a swing of it at me. The first swipe got me there on my shoulder, the next one landed on my leg."

I paused and gave the scar on my shoulder a rub at the memory of getting it.

"I remember yelling out in pain and falling back onto the road, a car slowed down just long enough to curse me out for being on the road and drove off. After I ran away I went to the police station to report the assault, but when the police went to confront the other students they all claimed I was trying to cast a spell on them, and said they did what they did in self-defense. They walked away with only a warning while I walked away with stitches and my arm in a sling."

"That's horrible!" Keiko looked completely horrified by my story.

"What about your father?" Genkai asked

"He didn't seem to care, I hardly ever saw him when we were both home."

"Were those the only injuries you sustained?"

"No there were others, but that was the biggest. I've been pushed; had rocks thrown at me, locked in a broom closet… the list goes on."

"How did you handle it all by yourself?" Botan asked with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Visions, television, music, drawing; the drawings and music helped the most, sometimes it felt like I could escape into my own little fantasy world where everything was different."

"Aw Faith, don't cry. You're here with us now; if anyone mistreats you come get me and I'll deal with them personally." Yusuke offered

I was crying? When did that start? Quickly I wiped the tears away. Stupid body and it's ever changing emotions.

"Thanks Yusuke, I appreciate it."

I had just finished wiping away the tears when we met up with Kuwabara, I had guessed right at them finding a spot for our picnic. Kuwabara led the way through a small group of trees and shrubs, on the other side was an almost circular clearing that stretched all the way to the sharp drop off of cliffs. We had the most amazing view of the setting sun; the whole scenery felt like it should be on a masterpiece painting.

It was simply gorgeous.

"Oh wow, Kazuma this place is perfect!" I gushed as I headed over to where Yukina had laid out the blanket.

"Yukina found it while we were looking, I ran right by the place."

"That doesn't surprise me." Yusuke joked as he strode past Kuwabara

"That's enough Yusuke, why do you always have to pick on Kuwabara?" Keiko stepped in between the two.

"Because he's an idiot"

"Yusuke" I shot him a warning look

Yusuke threw his hands up in defeat, "Okay I'll behave. Nothing says you girls are serious like a verbal tag team."

"What do you mean by verbal tag team?" Keiko asked as I laughed.

Keiko went on over to Yusuke to pursue the meaning of what he meant by verbal tag team and I began the task of unloading the food from the basket. Taking the food out was about as effective as ringing a dinner bell, everyone who wasn't already sitting sat down and patiently waited.

"Would you like some help Faith? How would you prefer to do this?" Kurama asked from his sitting spot beside me.

"Well, I was kind of thinking of just laying it out and have everyone dish it out themselves. If you'd like, you can hand out the dishes for me while I pour the drinks."

"Sure thing Faith," Kurama smiled and took the plates from me.

I heard the _clink_ of plates as I continued to pull out the containers of food and remove the lids. I'm still kind of amazed that the hotel supplied so many food containers and… well just food in general. All of the food was thankfully still warm and ready to eat; I placed the last opened container of food in the center of the blanket and received a plate from Kurama.

"Thank you."

"Oh wow Faith, this all looks so delicious! I can't believe you made all of this!" Botan looked like she had died and gone to heaven; I think I even saw stars in her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, what all did you make Faith?" Koenma asked from beside Shiziru, who seemed to be eyeing all of the food.

"I've made Onigiri, sautéed shishito peppers, sesame noodles, inarizushi, soba salad, Tamagoyaki, grilled seasoned fish, sandwiches, some sushi, and a Castella cake with blueberry sauce. Today is the first time I've ever made some of these dishes, so let me know how they are."

"Where did you find the time to make all of that?"

"I've been cooking all afternoon, Kuwabara helped with the Onigiri. Oh and I also made the lemonade everyone seems to like and a new blueberry juice to try."

"Faith you are the cooking queen." Yusuke complimented as he looked over all of the food.

"I can't wait to try some; my mouth is watering in anticipation." Botan looked like she was just itching to dig in.

I smiled, "Thank you, well go ahead and dig in."

No one needed to be told twice; quietly I sat back and poured myself a glass of the new blueberry juice I had made. From my spot on the blanket I watched as everyone served themselves some food and happily begin to eat; there were smiles on a bunch of faces as they sampled the food. It made me very happy to see them enjoying my cooking; I breathed a sigh of relief. I was kind of worried that there might be something wrong with some of the food, like maybe there being too much seasoning or too little but from how things are looking, my worries were for nothing.

"Faith, are you not going to have any? We don't want to eat it all on you, not after you put the time into making all of this." Keiko asked as she placed the Tamagoyaki container back onto the center of the blanket.

Eat it all? Were they really all that hungry? Maybe I should cook bigger meals. The thought came out of the blue so suddenly, I let out a short 'oh!' before looking around the blanket for the extra plate. I had almost forgotten to save a plate of food for Hiei.

"Wait please; if I were to pass around this plate could you put some of everything on it? I forgot to set aside a plate for Hiei." I kindly asked as I found the plate I had been looking for.

I picked up the spare plate from beside Kurama and the now empty basket and passed it over to Kurama. He took the plate from me and placed a helping of soba salad onto the plate before he passed it on to the left.

"Why are we saving him food? I say if he's not here then he should go without." Kuwabara disregarded as he went back to eating what was on his plate.

"Don't be an ass baby brother and put some food on the plate like Faith asked you to." Shiziru snapped before reaching over and hitting her brother on the back of the head.

"I'm not about to feed all of you and leave Hiei out, I'm not like that. I'll save him a plate of food for when I see him next and if he decides he doesn't want it then that's fine, at least I thought about him and saved him some." I defended.

I really wasn't about to have Hiei go without just because he wasn't here.

"Kazuma, would you really not leave any food for Hiei?" Yukina asked as she placed some food on the plate and passed it on.

The look on Kuwabara's face let everyone know that he was struggling with answering her. I'm kind of thinking he really would.

When the plate made its way back to me, I had a piece of saran wrap ready. There now I'll just set this in the basket so it'll be ready to go whenever we leave or if he shows up.

After making sure Hiei's plate was safely tucked away, I turned to start filling my plate to find it had disappeared from my lap. Huh?

"Here Faith, you should eat up before it's all gone." Kurama offered me my plate which had been filled with food.

"Oh, thank you Kurama. You didn't have to serve me; I could have gotten it myself."

"It's okay, I wanted to."

I thanked Kurama again and continued on to trying some of the new dishes I had made.

Off in the distance near the cluster of trees which surrounded the semi-clearing sat a dark figure. Hiei sat on a thick tree branch while he leaned up against the trunk. That bastard Kuwabara had tried to convince everyone not to leave him any food; Hiei folded his arms in agitation and glared in Kuwabara's direction. Why should he care if they saved him a plate of food or not, it's not like he's ever depended on anyone for sustenance before, why should he start now?

Quietly Hiei continued to watch from afar, they do look to be having fun, and the food did look rather tasty. Irritable with conflict Hiei sat up, should he go and join them? No, he shook his head, it wasn't in his character to give in and conform to the ways of humans. He was solitude, he was free to live as he chose… but then he remembered how Faith's meals had tasted.

"Damn that human and her cooking abilities." Hiei grumbled angrily.

Hiei continued to watch everyone eat and chat amongst themselves; they all looked to be enjoying the food. He was kind of incredulous that the human Faith had set aside a plate solely for him. The temptation to head over there and snatch up his plate; rose with each passing minute, and watching while serving after serving of food went onto peoples plates made his eyes twitch. He was getting hungry, and Hiei never let that get the best of him. Damn them all. If only something were to happen that would lead everyone to believe he was there for that rather than the food.

He let out a '_humph_' and leaned back against the tree trunk, they can eat all the food they wanted to, Hiei wasn't going to budge from this spot.

"Would any of you like some of the Castella cake now?" Hiei heard Faith ask.

They had cake, how much food did the human make? Again Hiei leaned forward, cake was a sweet wasn't it? He did like sweets. Quietly he watched in slight anticipation as Faith brought out from somewhere beside her, a long platter with what looked to be sliced up cake with some blue sauce. Hiei's mouth tingled at the thought of eating something sweet. He liked his sweets. If there was ever one thing Hiei liked about the humans, it would be their ability to make all kinds of sweet goodies. Why, why did they have to have cake? Hiei angrily muttered incoherently as he watched the others pass the cake around. Hiei rose to his knees and was about to get away from this place and its temptations when he heard someone say something about a game.

"I think after we're done with the cake we'll clean up, rest for a little bit and then play manhunt. How does that sound Faith, it should be dark enough by then right?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei almost smirked, oh yes perfect! He could use playing manhunt as an excuse to show up and eat his plate of food. The idea of hunting someone in the dark didn't sound too bad to him either.

Without so much as a second though, Hiei leapt from the tree branch he had been resting on and landed effortlessly on the ground below. His cloak settled noiselessly around him before he began making his way over to the area everyone had gathered in.

When Hiei drew in close to the group, heads had turned to see who had joined them. Kuwabara looked like he had just been slapped, good let the fool keep thinking he knew Hiei's habits; it was worth proving the moron wrong just to see that look. Not a word had been spoken as he flung back his cloak from his legs and sat down in the empty spot between Kurama and Faith.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat there in shock like some of the others as Hiei came and joined us, where did he just come from? Did I just see him jump down from a tree over by where we entered the clearing?

"Welcome Hiei," I greeted, "We saved you a plate of food in case you were hungry."

I pulled the covered plate out of the basket and offered it to him; he took it and set it down in front of him.

"I'm only here for the hunting."

"Oh… well would you like a piece of Castella cake before it's all gone?" I offered him kindly.

Hiei eyed the cake before slowly taking a piece and placing it on top of his covered plate. I hope he likes it.

"Okay well let's get cleaning up and then it should be dark enough, right Faith?" Yusuke asked as he leaned forward and gathered up some empty containers.

I looked over to the west and watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon. It should be dark enough soon.

"Yes, it should just be a little while longer and it'll be dark enough."

Everyone seemed to get excited with the anticipation of playing manhunt once the sun has set. I too began to feel excited; this is going to be my first time playing manhunt also.

While I helped clean and put away the food containers, I remembered something I was going to do. Tucked safely in my back pant pocket was my iPod. I had decided that tonight I would share some of the music I had, whenever I had it out the others would ask about it. Well tonight while we sat around and let our food settle I'll play a few songs for them to hear. Though there were some songs I'm about ninety percent sure they wouldn't like, like my _Cradle of Filth _songs… ya they don't need to hear those. Maybe I'll play some techno songs for them to hear, it should help get their spirits up even more, and I smiled at the thought.

The blanket had been cleared of plates and containers, well, all except Hiei's plate. While the rest of us were busy cleaning up Hiei had opened his plate of food and quietly nibbled away at it. Though to be honest; from some of the looks he had, I think he was more interested in the cake then anything. Everyone sat around letting their meal settle, they all looked to be satisfied.

"So how did you like everything?" I asked them.

"I'm stuffed!" Kuwabara groaned as he flopped back onto the soft grass.

"Faith everything was wonderful, I haven't had a good meal since I arrived here; it's been nothing but vending machine items." Keiko looked like she could almost take a nap.

"I'm glad you liked it," I looked over to where the basket sat full of empty containers, there wasn't a bit of food left, except for one last slice of Castella cake.

"Would anyone like the last piece of cake?"

There was a flash of black and then the last piece of cake was gone. Where did it go? I looked around and found it in Hiei's hands… well then… how about that?

"Um… never mind." I packed the cake platter away.

"It's official, Faith I'm going to need some of those recipes." Yusuke seemed to be completely satisfied as he leaned back on his elbows.

Botan laughed, "What would you do with the recipes Yusuke, you would never make them."

"I'd get one of you to cook it for me" he said simply.

Everyone made a noise of disagreement. I chuckled at the scene before me of everyone giving Yusuke their opinions on the matter.

While everyone picked on Yusuke for being either lazy or not having much of a talent in the cooking department, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my iPod. With a small tug at the earbud headphone cord I watched the cord unravel from around the iPod and have it fall gently into my lap. With the corner of my thumbnail I dug into the crease of the waterproof casing; if I wanted to play music through the built in speaker I had to remove the casing, otherwise it wouldn't be very loud.

The case came apart with a '_click_' with the case in two I placed them both next to the basket so I wouldn't lose them. With the case removed I unplugged the earbud headphones, raveled it into a ball and tucked them back into my pant pocket.

"What is that you have Faith?" Shiziru asked before she lit her cigarette.

All eyes were now on me, I lifted my red iPod for one and all to see.

"Oh that, Faith told us about it before, it's her… Lip-Pod," Kuwabara stated. No Kuwabara not a Lip-Pod, it's an iPod.

The girls and Koenma looked like they had just taken a bite out of something they didn't like.

"A Lip-Pod, what on earth is that?" Koenma asked as he eyed the device in my hands.

I laughed.

"It plays music." Kurama inputted.

I shook my head and tried my best not to laugh again, I was failing miserably.

"It's not called a Lip-Pod… you're close though."

"Oh… oh wait a mouth-pod, no, it's a… I can't remember the name of it." Kuwabara admitted in defeat.

"Well since we're guessing the name of the thing, I'm going to guess a Nose… thing," Yusuke tried.

That isn't a very appealing product name, the Nose-Pod. I couldn't help myself and chuckled.

"Yusuke that is the worst product name I've heard for music." I mocked being businesslike, "Come on in folks, and get the Nose-Pod while it's here!" I laughed.

"What is this? Pick on Yusuke night?" he joked.

"If it is, I have a LOT to dish out to you Urameshi," Kuwabara leaned over and lightly hit Yusuke's arm.

"I may have a few words to contribute as well." Genkai asserted before taking a sip of her beverage.

"It's called an iPod, it plays music. There are digital music files stored on the device and you can access them through the menus. To listen to the music, you can either use headphones or use the built in speaker, which is why I took off the waterproof casing." Yusuke looked like he could use a diversion from the teasing.

"So this… iPod is how you listen to music where you're from?" Shiziru asked after she took a puff from her cigarette.

"One of the ways yes, this is the most popular mobile way. Back home you could listen to music on CDs, DVDs, the computer, a cellphone, all kinds of things actually."

"DVD, what's that?" Kurama asked.

Oh boy, what did I just start?

"Digital Versatile Disc, or DVD for short, can hold digital information on it. Where I'm from the DVD actually made the VHS pretty much obsolete, no one really uses a VHS tape anymore."

"Wow your world sounds really high tech. But getting back to your music player, what kind of songs were you thinking of playing?" Yusuke asked.

"It better not be any of that rock crap you listen to dimwit." Genkai shot a look over to Yusuke.

"No I'm not going to, though I do have some on here. I have all kinds of genres on here."

"I'm curious to hear some." Kurama leaned in closer.

Hm, what genre should I play?

"How about we listen to some techno? It has a nice rhythmic beat to it."

"Never heard of it before, I'm down for listening to some." Yusuke agreed.

There was a wave of agreeing nods. Ok then, techno it is.

With everybody in agreement, I opened up my techno playlist and selected the song _Take Me Away_ by Jessie M.

As the song began to play, out of habit I bobbed my head along to the beat. I really do like this song.

I glanced about the group to gauge everyone's reaction to the music, from what I could tell they liked it.

"So this is called techno, is it always so… beat repetitive?" Kuwabara asked as he shifted his shoulders in beat with the music.

"I didn't think you knew the word repetitive" Yusuke teased.

"Shut up dimwit, you probably don't even know what the meaning of that word is." Genkai snapped.

"I know more than he does."

I closed my eyes and counted to three. Ah Yusuke ever so mature.

"To answer your question Kuwabara, yes some of them are," I picked up my iPod and scrolled through the songs, "I think I have a song that's more up your alley though."

I clicked select and turned the volume up a little bit more, the song _Another One Bites The Dust_ by Queen played over the speaker.

I quietly sang along.

"I like this song, it's great. Who is it by?" Kuwabara agrees as he moved his head to the beat of the song.

"It's by Queen."

"What Queen? Not the Queen of England?" Koenma asked shocked at the idea of the Queen singing this.

"No, the band is called Queen."

"How many more songs do you have on that thing?" Shiziru asked before she stretched her arms.

"Umm…" I had to stop and think about it, "About sixteen hundred more, give or take a few songs."

The astonished looks on everyone's faces would have been a Kodak moment.

"What?"

"You have one-thousand-six-hundred songs on that thing?!" Keiko didn't seem to believe me.

"Yeah," I looked through the settings until I found the one where it said the total number of musical files, "See."

I turned the iPod around and showed them the screen. Their looks of shock didn't disappear.

"Man that's a lot of music." Yusuke stated before sitting up and draping his hands between his knees.

"This is nothing; I have WAY more on my computer back home. I'm pretty sure I'm close to the three thousand mark."

"Dude, if I'm ever on a game show that has to do with music I'm having you as my lifeline." Yusuke just shook his head in disbelief.

"That is a lot of music; do you have anything else on there that you'd be willing to share with us?" Kurama kindly asked as he moved in a bit closer to examine the iPod.

"Sure, but for now I think I'll go for something quieter; that way when we're talking about manhunt we're not shouting over each other."

Again I quickly scrolled through and found the title _Wedding Song_ by an unknown artist and selected it.

"Oh, that sounds beautiful." Keiko gushed as she listened to the song play on.

"Okay, the girlie music has now come out, which means it's game time." Yusuke stood up and looked like he was pumped up.

"You like it and you know it." I teased before I too stood up and stretched.

"Uh, hell-to-the-no I do."

"I don't see you getting out of earshot or plugging your ears tough guy."

"I could shoot the iRing with my spirit gun and be done with it," he challenged.

I glared at him, "Do it and I'll never cook you another meal ever again."

Yusuke laughed in an almost mocking manner.

"Yusuke leave Faith alone, she'd be crushed if you destroyed one of the only possessions she has from her home." Koenma shot at Yusuke while he tried to stand up without stepping on his cape.

"I'd cry if you broke my iPod. I would have to wait years just to hear some of the songs again, it would be devastating." I quickly turned off my iPod and tucked it away.

"Okay, back to the subject of manhunt… how do we play?" Botan snapped her fingers in an attempt to break up the stare down we were having.

Yusuke's posture relaxed, he glanced over to where Keiko was standing and looked back at me. What? He flipped his middle finger at me with a teasing smile. Ah! That little bugger. Childishly I stuck my tongue out at him. Oh good job Faith, cause you know that really showed him a thing or two.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko hollered.

"Ha ha, Busted." I laughed.

Movement to my left caught my attention; I took a glimpse over to my left and found Kurama shaking his head with a slight smile on his face. What was so amusing?

"Faith, don't be an instigator."

I couldn't help myself.

"He started it."

Yusuke laughed.

"Well I think we found our two team captains." Kuwabara said aloud from his sitting spot on the picnic blanket.

"With the great words of some person I don't know the name of … you're going down." I shot a cocky look over to my lead opponent.

"Bring it on Tinkerbelle; I'll take you and your team on." He shot me his best 'bring it on' look.

The air around us became alive with friendly competition static; ooh this is going to be so much fun. But maybe just for good measure I should taunt him some more.

"Maybe I should invest in a name tag; you can't seem to get my name right. Maybe when my team wins you'll be able to remember it."

"Just pick your first team member little girl."

I heard chuckles come from some of the others; I looked over to where they stood and found them all standing in a spread out group. They waited to see whose team they would be selected for.

Momentarily I stood there in a speechless state, never before had I been assigned team captain, never before had I been able to choose who would be on my team. Every time teams had to be selected I was always, ALWAYS picked last or told to sit out. No one ever wanted me on a team, but now I was around people who didn't mind being on my team, or around me for that matter. After all the days spent here with these individuals, I'm finally starting to feel like an actual human being.

I took a minute to silently memorize this feeling, who knows if today will be my last or not. After taking my minute to myself, I looked about the participants and spotted the first person I wanted on my team.

"Hiei… I choose you!" I mimicked the action of throwing a pokéball and followed through to end up pointing at Hiei.

That weird little skit had the others looking at me as if I'd perhaps gone crazy. What, have they never seen Pokémon?

"What?" I asked while Hiei quietly walked over and stood beside me. He looked like he was ready to either make a run for it or smack me, one of the two.

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked while he attempted to mimic my earlier movements.

"Oh come on, everyone knows Pokémon."

"What's Pokémon?" Koenma asked.

"Yeah I've never heard of it." Botan glanced around at everyone to see if they agreed with her. They did.

"Man this place is depressing. It's a show from back home, there are these little creatures called Pokémon that people would catch, train and fight with. And they were kept in these little red, black, and white balls; whenever the trainer needed one they'd throw the ball and yell… 'Jolteon, I choose you'-I picked my favorite Pokémon to use as an example- and they'd appear." I tried my best to explain while Yusuke laughed, "Shut up Yusuke."

"That's cute Tinkerbelle," Yusuke snickered, "I'll take Kurama."

Yusuke shot me a smug look, what? What was that smug look for? So he picked Kurama, big deal. Kurama went and stood over by Yusuke.

"Kuwabara, would you like to be on my team?"

"Hell ya, let's beat Urameshi!" he happily accepted, on his way over he gave me a high-five.

"… Keiko," Yusuke kicked at a small stone as he said her name.

Aw isn't that cute.

"Genkai, would you care to join us? It means you can take down Yusuke whenever you see him run for home base."

"I think I'm going to like this game." Genkai said with her signature smile.

"Ah crap." He breathed.

"Your turn Yusuke." I smiled at him.

"Shiziru, want to beat up Kuwabara?"

"I'd love to." Shiziru went over to Yusuke's team.

In the end Koenma joined my team, Botan went with Yusuke and Yukina was appointed referee. Before we started I went over the rules again just so everyone understood.

"Okay, one team seeks and defends while the other tries to make it to the safe zone. If the team captain is caught –I pointed to Yusuke and I- the round is over. If the opposing team captain gets to the safe zone without being captured and yells 'Ollie-Ollie-Oxen-Free' their team wins. If another member makes it to the safe zone just call out 'Home-Free' so we know the round is still going. For the seekers, there is a rule I'm going to add, no camping." I made eye contact with everyone while I explained the rules real quick.

"What do you mean by no camping?" Koenma asked.

"Camping is when a player picks a spot near the safe zone and doesn't move unless an opponent is making a move for it. It wouldn't be really fun if everyone camped out and just waited, so I think it's fair if we make it a rule where the seekers have to keep moving. Does everyone agree?"

"I think that's fair, wouldn't be very fun if there wasn't a chance for the other team to make it." Yusuke agreed before continuing, "Are there any other rules?"

"Well seeing how some of us are… lacking in the special abilities department, I think it's fair to say no speed running, spirit guns or any other spirit weapon, and no nature manipulation." I looked at each specific one in turn, "And if you're going to tackle, do it to someone you know can handle it."

"Oh I can't wait to get started, but which team is going to seek first and what area will be the safe zone?" Keiko asked as she looked around to each player.

"We can always play rock-paper-scissors." Kuwabara offered, with a mischievous grin.

"No that isn't fair with your sixth sense… hmm, how about we flip a coin? Winner decides what they want to do first. And how about the picnic blanket is the safe zone?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I have a coin, here Yukina you're the referee you handle the flip." Shiziru tossed Yukina a coin and watched her fumble to catch it.

"O-okay, Call your choice up in the air and we'll see who wins." Yukina quietly spoke as she looked the coin over.

"Ready?"

Yusuke and I nodded. She flipped the coin.

"Heads!" I called out as Yusuke called out Tails.

Yukina caught the coin and revealed to all of us the outcome.

"Ha I won!" I blurted excitedly and grew more and more amped for the game.

"Yeah, yeah, good call Tinkerbelle. Pick what your team is going to do first."

"We'll hide." I turned to my teammates, "And don't be afraid to get down and dirty either, the object is to try and camouflage yourself until you think it's safe enough to try for the safe zone."

My teammates nodded before dashing off into the surrounding forest, as they ran I did my best to see if everyone had worn dark clothing. They had, well, all except Koenma and his red cape, and once they drew closer to the tree line it was harder for me to see them.


	13. Chapter 13

***note* Thank you again to those who've left me comments, I enjoy reading them. I'll continue to try and post more chapters as often as I can. Enjoy! :)**

I headed into the forest and immediately changed direction; I didn't want to be found right off the start. It felt like I had been running for at least a few minutes, but in reality I have no idea how long it has been. I was pumped with adrenaline and we had only just begun, I wonder what it'll be like later on in the game. As I was making my way through the semi-thick forest, I had found a large bush I could easily hide under; like I said to my teammates, don't be afraid to get dirty. Crawling through the dirt and under the bush sort of felt like going through the crawling part of an obstacle field. Just a little bit more and I'll have the best vantage point, I'll be able to see everywhere around me, all except behind me obviously. Man it sure is dark in this forest; curiously I look up to the heavens and am met with a beautiful star filled sky. Oh wow, it's so stunning. The moon was nothing but a dull sliver, the stars around it outshone the moon, each star shone brighter than the last. It really was a magnificent sight to behold; I'm so used to looking up to the sky and seeing nothing but foggy orange light from the town lights. After gazing at the stars for a little bit, I remembered what it was I am in the middle of doing, I have a round of manhunt to win; I can't let myself get distracted by the night sky. With a shake of my head I refocused on keeping myself hidden.

I have no idea how long I've been waiting here in my little hiding spot waiting for the best moment to make a dash to the safe zone. The impulse to get up and move began building and right when the compulsion was almost too much to bear, I heard a voice, one that wasn't on my team.

It was my rival, Yusuke.

"Come out come out, wherever you are Faith." He didn't sound too close, but he didn't sound far away either.

Should I chance making a run for it? My fingers twitched in anticipation. I haven't heard anyone call out anything yet, I don't even know if any of my team members have been captured or not. Maybe I should make a move. Trying my best not to make any noise, I pushed myself up into a crouching position; I'm going to go for it. As best as I could, I moved out from the bush that had concealed me from searching eyes. Now is my time to move. Glancing to the left and then to the right I searched for movement, there wasn't any. Cautiously I took a step and then a few more until I was at the big tree I had my eyes fixed on. Again I peered around my surrounding area, nothing seemed to be out of place, there were no sounds that didn't belong to a forest; no yells, no showboating for catching someone. I wonder where everyone on the other team was. Pushing that thought from my mind, I pressed my back firmly against the trunk of the tree. The tree moss felt so itchy against my skin that I had the unbelievable urge to just stand there and scratch it until completely satisfied. I stepped away from the tree and quickly surveyed the area, still no one. Alright I'm going for it.

A comforting breeze cooled my warm skin as I hurriedly made my way to the outskirts of the clearing we had our picnic in. As stealthily as I could, I ducked behind an old tree stump. Man I feel like I should be in the mission impossible movie, though I'm not doing any cool maneuvers like he does; though I do feel as though I'm on a touch sensitive floor. This is fun, never knowing where the others are and if they're watching me, or if they'll pop out from behind a tree or something, though the best part is knowing that they're not out to actually hurt me. Once more I looked around me; I didn't want to be snuck up on. With everything still in the all clear I glanced over to where Yukina sat on the blanket. No one had made it back yet. Wow… they're doing better than I thought they would. A smile crept its way to the surface; my teammates are doing well against Yusuke and the ever clever Kurama. Now is my chance.

I didn't bother to look around before running as fast as I could towards that blanket. The blanket was the only thing I focused on, it was like I had tunnel vision. I was getting closer and closer to my goal, at some point during my mad dash to the safe zone I heard rustling from behind me where I had surfaced from. Was someone after me?

"Someone stop Faith, she's making a go for it!" I heard Botan yell loudly.

Soon after there were more rustling noises as others emerged from the forest.

So close. Just a little bit more… I took the chance and glanced back behind me. Yusuke and Kurama were hot on my tail. I brought my attention back to in front of me.

My feet made contact with the blanket.

"Ollie-Ollie-Oxen-Free!" I declared loudly as I threw my hands up in victory.

I made it!

"Ah damn." Yusuke cursed behind me.

I turned around and faced two of my opponents, I smiled triumphantly.

"Hurray for me!" I did a little victory dance. I had made it passed both Kurama and Yusuke. It was a miracle worthy of a small dance.

Once I was done my little dance, I looked about and spotted my teammates appear from the forest at a slight jog… all except Hiei. Where's Hiei?

"Where is Hiei?" I asked the others.

"I'm right here."

I spun around and found Hiei leisurely sitting on the blanket. When did he get there?

"When…" I began but was interrupted by Yusuke.

"Hey no speed running Hiei, we all agreed on that."

"I didn't, I walked here. I had enough time to walk here while you were focused on her." Hiei pointed at me, "It's not my fault you're not aware of your surroundings."

"Yukina is this true? Did he really walk over here?" Shiziru asked as she joined us.

Yukina nodded her head, "It's true."

"Congratulations on your first win Faith." Kurama said kindly as he walked by.

"Thank you."

"Ya Faith, We won!" Kuwabara cheered while he scooped me up in his arms and twirled around.

"Calm down Kuwabara, this is only the first round." Genkai chided at Kuwabara.

"You might want to put her down before she's sick on you Kuwabara." Koenma agreed.

"Oh… right." He set me down.

"Woo I'm dizzy." Everything spun around as I spread my legs and rested my hands on my knees.

"No wait Kuwabara, keep doing that. If she's too dizzy I may be able to get a win." Yusuke had a sneaky looking smile.

"Shut up dimwit." A look from Genkai sent Yusuke in another direction and stood next to Kurama.

"Faith, are you going to be okay?" Kurama asked kindheartedly.

"Oh ya… once everything stops spinning around."

Everything settled down and stopped spinning around in circles. I think I'm good.

"Okay I'm good. It's your turn to hide now Yusuke, and I'm going to be keeping my eyes open for you." I gestured to Yusuke that I was watching him. He of course laughed.

"Good, I still have a score to settle with you. I can't just let you win and not have my chance to beat you." Yusuke looked pumped up as he excitedly moved about the blanket area.

"Yusuke cut it out, we're here to have fun," Botan shook her head at him.

Yusuke threw his hands up in defeat. Poor guy, seems like everyone is picking on him tonight.

"Just go and hide Urameshi, we'll wait a minute or so and then the game will be so on!" Kuwabara shot Yusuke a competitive look.

"Come on you two knock it off." Koenma moved in between the two and tried his best to keep them civil and apart.

I really don't think you'd stand a chance against either of them Koenma, I mean if they really wanted to go at it they could easily just push him aside. I chuckled at the thought.

"Come along Yusuke, let's get going so we can play a few more rounds before it gets too late," Keiko tugged on his arm in an attempt to get him to head for the tree line.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going," he turned and mumbled, "I'm going to tackle his ass the next round."

My hand flew to my mouth in an attempt to hide my smile and choked back a laugh. Oh this is going to be fun and interesting.

I watched from my spot by the blanket as the others went off to hide. Quietly I turned around and counted as Yusuke's team went off in different directions. As the countdown drew nearer and nearer to the finish I noticed how restless my team has become.

Huh… and here I thought they probably wouldn't like this kind of game, but then again it's basically like playing tag; there were just a few different rules added.

The moment I reached 'zero' Kuwabara yelled, "Time's up! Let's go get them!"

And just like that the members of my team darted out into the forest as if searching for a hidden prize. Well to be more exact with Kuwabara… he looked like he was in pursuit of an ice cream truck with his arms flailing about in a comical sort of way.

I shook my head while trying again not to laugh, oh Kuwabara you truly are one of a kind.

As quickly as I could I ran towards the tree line; I have one person in particular I'm after and I _will_ hunt him down. Once I entered into the forested area I stopped and just listened, there were all kinds of sounds echoing through the trees, but which one is the sound of one of my opponents? Then again I'm not some tracker expert; for all I knew those noises were just caused by the slight breeze we had. Nonchalantly I shrugged my shoulders, oh well, I guess the only way for me to find out what those noises are is to follow them and find out what caused them.

Trying to maneuver through a thicket of trees was not an easy thing to do, maybe if I were playing this with normal human beings I'd be doing pretty well, but with about half of the players being 'gifted' or otherwise, I probably sound like a bull in a china shop.

"Stupid people and they're highly developed hearing" I mumbled as I tried my best to climb over a fallen log that had blocked my path, all the while making a bunch of racket even while I tried not to.

Oh once I find you Yusuke - or anyone from the other team for that matter- I may tackle them for this… you know to kind of vent for this long period of time trudging through these saplings. Then again this is part of the game; I just can't believe I haven't found anyone yet!

"God you guys suck for being so quiet."

I shook my head at myself.

"Okay maybe you don't suck… just someone make a noise!" I glared into the distance.

I took a few more steps forward, and out to the right a little ways a loud crash reverberated through the forest.

Aha! Finally someone let slip their whereabouts. I dashed towards the noise.

"Please be Yusuke, please be Yusuke," I pleaded as I came closer and closer to the thrashing noise.

When I finally did find the source of the noise, it wasn't what I had hoped for.

"Kazuma," I let out in a defeated voice, "How did you get stuck in a tree?"

There just a few feet up into a large spruce tree hung a very frustrated looking Kuwabara; I'm not sure if his face is getting red from hanging upside down or if he's just that angry.

"I thought I heard Urameshi and came running over here, I hear a snap and the next thing I know I'm like this." Ya he's pretty mad, he kept swinging his arms around in one of those irritating gestures people sometimes do.

I let out a sigh; I hope I can get him down on my own.

"Just hold on Kazuma and I'll try to get you free."

How am I going to get him down? I walked over to the other side of the tree and grabbed hold of the thick branch, looks like I have some climbing to do. As best as I could I heaved myself up into the tree, branch after sappy branch. Oh Kazuma you're going to owe me after this, I hate the feeling of sap on my hands, especially now that I have spruce needles stuck in it. Gross!

I cringed as I went to push a small twig of a branch out of my face, just to have is slip from my grasp and smack me in the face. I can feel the sap slowly drip down my cheek, I shuddered, ugh, this is grossing me out.

Finally I had climbed high enough to successfully reach Kuwabara's leg where there was a rope firmly wrapped around his ankle. Just as I was about to attempt to undo the rope, I heard more movement noises coming from behind me. Curiously I glanced behind me and found Koenma and Genkai emerging from the brush.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god you two showed up. Can you help me get Kazuma down?"

"How in the world did you get stuck up there Kuwabara?" Koenma asked in an astonished tone.

"I wonder how long that trap has been sitting there for. I haven't seen any others while wandering about these woods." Genkai inputted as she examined the rope which now held up the reddening Kuwabara.

"That's all very fascinating guys, but do you think you could wait to talk about this until after I'm down from this tree. My head is starting to hurt." Kuwabara asked while holding a hand to his forehead.

"He is getting pretty red in the face." I agreed.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this once; after that you're on your own." Genkai informed Kuwabara as she let go of the rope.

Not saying another word to anyone else, she easily swiped her hand at the taught rope, and with a yell Kuwabara went crashing down to the solid ground below him. All I had seen was a blue blur and then he was in a crumbled heap at the base of the tree

"Ouch, that sounded like it hurt." I mumbled to myself.

All the while as I slowly descended from the tree I heard groans and curses. I hope he didn't hurt himself too badly as to affect his match tomorrow.

With both feet firmly planted back on solid ground I looked at my sap covered hands, "Ugh this feels so gross," I complained to myself as I attempted to wipe some of the sap onto my pants and wiped at the sap on my cheek with the back on my hand.

Well… guess I'm going to have a late night bath tonight.

I gave up trying to remove the sap from my hands and focused my attention on the crumbled mess which in fact was Kuwabara.

"Are you okay Kazuma?" I asked with genuine concern.

"Ya I'll be fine… but Genkai couldn't you have given me a warning that you were going to cut the rope?" he asked while standing up and brushing off his clothes.

"You should've been prepared, it's not my fault you didn't use your spirit sword to cut yourself free." She countered.

That last remark made the rest of us freeze in place, why didn't he use his spirit sword? Koenma and I both looked at him in a dumbfounded haze. Kuwabara looked back at us with a dumbfounded look of his own. Oh my god… he must have forgotten he had that. Kuwabara had a nervous smile as he scratched at his cheek. Yup, he forgot all right.

"Kuwabara, why didn't you use your spirit sword?" Koenma questioned while giving him a look.

"Hey don't give me that look… it's hard to remember things when you're hanging upside down from a tree."

"You mean to tell me, that I climbed that sappy tree to try and help you down when really, you could've gotten out yourself with the use of your spirit weapon?" I almost felt like glaring at him when he gave me a sheepish smile.

Oh for the love of it!

I threw my hands up in exasperation, "Oh Kazuma, what are we going to do with you?"

"Well now that he's down, we might as well continue on with the game." Koenma suggested before he himself let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ya, there's still a cocky Yusuke out there somewhere; a Yusuke I intend to capture before he even sets foot on that safe zone." I declared as I stood up tall and searched the area, you know, just in case he was nearby watching us.

"I think she looks even more determined than before," Koenma scratched his cheek as he continued to watch me.

"I don't think that's determination that seems more like a 'thrill of the hunt' look. It's actually kind of unnerving me a bit, especially when it's on Faith; it just doesn't look right." Kuwabara gave a slight shiver.

Playfully I waved my hand at them, "Shhh, I'm hunting a rascally Yusuke."

Without another word I glanced about the area, something over by a far back tree moved. It looked like a dark figure, like someone was trying to conceal themselves with the tree. God let it be Yusuke!

"HA!" I exclaimed and dashed over to where the dark figure was.

Sure enough as soon as I went into chase mode and ran after whoever it was, they darted away and I still don't know who it was that I was chasing. While I ran after the other team player, Kuwabara thought it'd be a good idea to yell out to everyone in the forest that I was in pursuit of someone. Good job Kuwabara let all the other team members know I'm busy running after someone, it's not like the others aren't going to take advantage of that.

The person I had been chasing kept trying to lose me by zigzagging through the trees and foliage, not going to work buddy, I will keep after you until I catch you… or trip and fall, whichever came first. From the direction my target was heading in, I think they were making their way to the area where I had first hid in. Then again with it being so dark out, they could be heading anywhere and I wouldn't know the difference between the areas. Enough is enough, I need to get this over with and capture whoever it is I'm chasing. I gave it my all and gained just enough speed to close the gap between us; I shot my hand out and just missed grabbing them. Damn.

I tried a second and third time to grab my fleeing victim, but every time I reached for them, they managed to elude my grasp. I growled in frustration at not being able to catch my opponent that by the way, I have no clue as to who it is. I dodged a tree as they ran left through a thicket of trees and bushes, just as they passed another large tree; they ran through a sliver of light that managed to break through the thick treetop. I was finally able to see who I have been relentlessly running after; medium brown hair, brown long-sleeved shirt and blue pants… it's Keiko! My excitement grew as I finally found someone from the other team and gave it my all to catch up to her. Let's hope that the fourth time is the charm.

I reached out, so close! Just a bit more…

_Come on…_

There!

The moment my hand connected with Keiko's shoulder she let out a loud scream, and before I knew what was going on she turned around to face me; and smacked me across the face.

"Ow!" I groaned as a sharp pain exploded through my cheek and face. The urge to rub where she had hit me was near overwhelming, but the stinging worsened with every touch.

"Oh my gosh, Faith I'm so sorry!" Keiko went white as a sheet in shock as she stood there with her hands covering her mouth.

"Why in the world did you hit me!?" I moaned as the stinging continued to spread, "Man you hit hard. I think you might've loosened some of my teeth with that hit."

I tongued my teeth to check, "Nope, they're still good." Though I do have the taste of blood in my mouth, I licked my lips and found my bottom lip had been busted. Ouch.

"I'm so sorry Faith! I didn't mean to hit you on purpose; it was a reflex from being chased. I don't like the feeling of being chased all that much, not after what happened at the school when everyone turned into mindless violent zombies."

Oh ya, I remember that… but still! She knew she was playing a game that involved chasing people. If she was that afraid, she should have said something or at the very least, turned around to see who it was that had been pursuing her.

Off in the distance I heard a voice yell something I didn't want to hear… Yusuke calling 'Olli-Ollie-Oxen-Free'

"Aw damn…" I grumbled at learning the fact Yusuke had won this round.

"Again, I've really sorry Faith."

I glanced over and caught a glimpse of Keiko wiping at her eyes. Was she really crying? Ah there went a tear.

"Aw don't cry Keiko, I'll be fine," her eyes looked like they were about to let the waterworks go into full swing, "Look the pain is subsiding as we speak." Not the complete truth but close enough.

"Really?" she wiped at a tear.

"Ya, see I can close and clench my teeth."

I closed my mouth and tried my hardest not to flinch or tremble as my mouth and lip exploded with pain, a pain I could link to a horrifying childhood visit to the dentist.

Keiko looked satisfied, "Okay. We should probably head back. I think I hear the others calling for us."

Well that was a complete emotional one-eighty.

She looked a bit better after I convinced her that I was fine.

I nodded my head in agreement, "Sure, lead the way."

Keiko turned and started making her way towards where everyone's voices were emanating from. The moment she had walked far enough away, I gently clutched my cheek and cursed. Keiko wasn't far enough ahead like I had thought, because she turned back around and I dropped my hand in a flash.

"Did you say something Faith?"

"Nope," I smiled as best as I could at her, "Not a thing."

That's right Faith, play stupid and smile.

"Oh… ok" she turned back around and continued walking.

I blew out a mouthful of air and started off after Keiko. That was definitely a good slap, to be honest; I'm somewhat amazed Yusuke isn't brain dead from all of the hits he's taken from Keiko. No wonder his head is so solid, solid enough to go 'head to head' against Chuu. I smiled at the thought, and then regretted it as my busted lip throbbed in rebellion against the action.

Damn that smarts!

I just hope I'm not walking around with a bright red handprint on my face, there's no doubt in my mind that Yusuke would laugh. I guess we'll find out once we rejoin with the others.


	14. Chapter 14

_***note* Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me a little bit longer to post a chapter this time, I had some personal stuff I needed to take care of. But now that that's taken care of I can get back to writing! ^_^ yey. I'd also like to say thank you again for the comments, I like reading each and every one of them ^_^ Thank you to DeathAngel1630, Jewel4Sky (I like you're pic by the way) Nameless Angel 00 (don't worry we'll find out soon) and to someone who went by guest. I'm glad people are liking this story and I will strive to get as many chapters done as quickly as possible for all of you who've continued reading this far. If I were able to post pictures on here I would've posted those drawings Faith made a few chapters ago and what her mother's necklace looks like, but sadly I can't. Anyway thanks again and enjoy!**_

I had been right with the assumption that Yusuke would laugh. Not even a few feet away from me he stood doubled over in laughter while pointing a finger at me. Jerk.

"What…happened…to you?!" Yusuke managed to ask in between laughs.

Everyone else seemed to wonder the same thing.

I looked over at Keiko and quietly watched as her face went redder and redder while she watched Yusuke continue on. Finally she had had enough with Yusuke; she strode over to where he was currently standing and without warning, walloped him in the face; much like she had done to me earlier. Yusuke had been standing a second ago, but now he laid flat on the ground rubbing his own cheek.

"Keiko, what was that for!?" he whined before looking over at me.

"That's what happened," I finally answered.

"Wait a second, Keiko hit you! Why?" Koenma seemed to be shocked from the news.

"She got scared while I chased her through the forest, and when I finally grabbed her shoulder… she turned around and gave me this." I pointed to my now very tender cheek and busted lip.

"Faith that looks like it hurts," Kuwabara commented as he purposely or subconsciously rubbed a finger over his lips.

"I'm fine." My automatic, go to answer.

"Faith if it hurts, just say so. No one will think any different of you if you admit you're in pain." Kurama saw right through my ruse.

I smiled as best as I could, "I'm fine, really"

"You don't look fine; you look like you just came from some kind of obstacle course." Kuwabara stated before he handed me a wet cloth.

"No that's just what happens after climbing a tree to get a certain someone out of it," I looked right at said person, "While climbing up said tree I did get hit in the face by a branch covered in sap, which by the way I hate the feeling of."

Kuwabara immediately tensed up at the mentioning of the tree. I'm guessing he and the others didn't mention about him getting stuck in a trap earlier.

"What tree? What are you guys talking about?" Yusuke asked after finally lifting himself from the ground.

"Yes Kuwabara, what tree?" I teasingly asked while trying my best to wipe away the sap from my face.

Everyone who was curious to know turned and looked expectantly at Kuwabara, he looked nervous as if a spot light had been directed at him.

"Baby brother, did you do something stupid again? Then again you're always doing something stupid." Shiziru glared at her younger brother as she lit a cigarette and took a puff.

Kuwabara looked like he was ready to crack under the pressure.

He clapped his hands together, "Okay! Who's ready for another round? It's our turn to hunt right?" He looked like a mechanical robot as he moved a short distance away from the curious onlookers.

Ah Kazuma, I think that just made them even more curious.

"All right, I'm good to go," I announced while tossing the now dirtied cloth onto the blanket, "is everyone else ready to continue?"

"Hell ya I am! All I have to do is get my team through this next round and I can claim victory over you Tinkerbelle." Yusuke seemed to be revitalized at the mere mention of another bout of manhunt.

"In your dreams Urameshi, Faith is going to clobber your ass, isn't that right Faith?" Kuwabara challenged while buffing out his chest.

"That's right; my team is going to crush you, now that they've gotten a hang of this game." I stood tall and shot Yusuke my best 'you're going down' look.

"Oh?" Kurama quirked a brow and smiled, I don't think I like that smile.

He continued, "Are they going to be talking to themselves as much as you did this last round Faith?"

My jaw dropped, how did he know? Don't tell me I had walked right past him while I had been searching for someone.

"Pardon me, I said what now?"

I think his smile grew a little bigger.

"My favorite part was when you stated that we all sucked for being so quiet."

How did he…?

"Where were you if you heard me say that!?"

A full blown smirk was plastered on his handsome face.

"I was merely sitting on a branch in a tree you were directly under."

Dang it all, he really was nearby!

"What!"

He chuckled, "All you had to was look up and you would've seen me clear as day."

"Ya I wasn't that far from you either Faith," Shiziru confessed, "I was hiding behind a bush before you ran off after some noise."

What!

"Dang Faith, you were close to catching a few people." Koenma spoke up.

"For your information, I did catch someone… she just got spooked and hit me."

That's right Faith, try and make it seem like you weren't completely helpless in this game.

"I still feel awful about that Faith," Keiko again apologized for what seemed like the millionth time, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Okay team let's get going!" I enthusiastically call out to my team members.

"You have two minutes to hide!" Yusuke declared before smiling wickedly at me, "Better get running Tinkerbelle."

I shot him one of my best bring-in-on looks and took off into the forest, my heart going a mile a minute at the anticipation of the upcoming match.

The evening had flown by with everyone playing manhunt, my team had both won and lost some rounds, but even though we'd lose, it was still so much fun. Yusuke had kept to his word and had tackled Koenma during one of the rounds, the spirit world ruler was not very happy. When they had emerged from the trees after the round had finished, Koenma looked like he was devastated; the bottom hem of his cape had been torn. The expression on his face when he explained to everyone what had happened, looked like a child who had their blanket taken away from them. I didn't want to admit it, but it was kind of funny. Beside the sullen Koenma strode a proud looking Yusuke, it was a sight to behold, he had a small skip to his step as had made his way over to the rest of us. I don't think I'll be forgetting this anytime soon. I had laughed and smiled from the bottom of my heart and it was pure, it wasn't forced or halfhearted. I remember reading somewhere back home; a small written article about how laughter could be the best medicine for a broken and lonely heart. They were right, earlier I had been anxious about how the night would go, but once I had started laughing and enjoying myself, all of the problems and worries I carried were washed away. I almost felt like a new person and I liked it, I liked it very much. Being here with these amazing people is making it harder to think about returning back to my own world.

I quietly watched as Kuwabara high-fived Yusuke for tackling Koenma, again I laughed and came to a conclusion; for now I'm not going to stress and worry about going back, I'm going to enjoy my time here for however long that might be.

"Hey Hope… earth to Hope, come in Hope… guys I think we've lost her," Yusuke joked as he waved his hand inches from my face.

"Yusuke she's probably just ignoring you…" Koenma spoke before mumbling a little quieter, "I do."

I tried to hold back my laughter but ended up snorting as Yusuke shot the spirit world ruler a killer look, Yusuke glanced back at me while I continued to try and hide my laughter and smile behind my clasped hands.

"I'll get you for that Koenma… and you too Tinkerbelle."

"Uh-huh, sure you will," not the best comeback, but hopefully I'll get better at the witty comebacks and retorts.

"Don't listen to him Faith, I don't some of the times too," Keiko agreed then added, "Actually pretty often I don't."

"Keiko," Yusuke feigned looking hurt again,

She just laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

I glanced about the group and observed how 'banged up' everyone looked. I guess they took my advice and didn't mind getting dirty while hiding, clothes were covered in dirt, tree sap and grass stains, some pants were ripped in the knees while others were just slightly torn at the hems. Meanwhile some of the people looked like they had used some of the actual earth to camouflage themselves; at least that's what I think Kuwabara did. The only one in the group who looked as clean as they were when we started the game was Yukina, considering she was the referee. I looked down at my own clothes and patted my hair, oh ya just as I thought, there were leaves, sap and sticks in my hair.

"I must look like I went rolling down a steep hill and kept going back for more," if only I had a mirror to see what I actually looked like, it would probably be funny.

"You look like you crashed your vehicle in the bush and have been bushwhacking for a few hours," Shiziru agreed with a nod of her head.

What? I don't look that bad… do I?

"I make this look good and you know it," I teased

They laughed.

It looked like everyone was having a fun time and I wished it could go on forever, but I spotted Yukina yawning quietly, I wonder how late it is?

"Well guys I think we should perhaps call it a night? Some of us look to be getting tired." I didn't want this night to end.

"What! We can't end it now, our scores are tied," Yusuke didn't look like he was ready to give up so soon, "how about we play one more round and whoever wins, wins the game."

"I can do one more, how about you guys?" Kuwabara asked as he attempted to clean his face on the sleeve of his shirt, but all he's doing is just spreading the dirt more.

Koenma spoke up, "I'll play another round, and I still need to return a favor to Yusuke."

We all knew he was talking about the tackle, but to be honest… I don't think he'd be successful in tackling Yusuke to the ground. I'll just keep that to myself though.

In the end everyone agreed to play one more round, and whichever team wins this last round is the overall champion. Win or lose, tonight has been an exceptional experience and I would love to do this all again one day, hopefully someday soon.

"Okay Tinkerbelle, go hide and remember I'll be coming after you with everything I've got." Yusuke called after me as I ran back into the forest for the last time tonight.

"Wow Yusuke, because you know, that didn't sound scary at all," I mumbled to myself as I tried my hardest to fade from Yusuke's teams sight.

Where would be the best hiding spot? I wondered as I quickly made my way through the forest. I curiously looked up to the top of a nearby tree… nope, not up there; I'd never be able to flee from someone. Time seemed to have stopped as I went about looking for a clever spot to hide for a while; I need to hold out for as long as I can so that my team can claim the final win. For what felt like the hundredth time I glanced about my current surroundings, but where is the best spot? The moon had steadily climbed across the sky; it was so close to being directly above. It's such a beautiful night tonight; I marveled at how the moonlight almost made my skin look sparkly, it's so lovely.

"Beautiful." I cooed at the sight before my eyes.

I let out a sigh as I brought myself back to the matter at hand, I should be hiding not standing out in the open captivated by the moonlight.

Bringing my head back into the game was slightly difficult with my need to stop and marvel at the beauty that surrounded me, flowers looked like they were glowing invitingly in the moon's light, the dew on the grass sparkled like little diamonds, it was like a scene from a fairytale.

"I should leave while I still can," I mumbled as I carefully maneuvered through a patch of flowers.

Once I was clear of the flowers I looked about and found that the cluster of trees in front of me showed a small opening. Hm, I wonder what's over that way. As I quietly crept over to the opening I could hear the soft sound of waves crashing against the shore. Have I wandered that far already? Sure enough as I emerged on the other side of the cluster of trees a scenic view lay before me. It was an area cleared of trees that stretched down a slight slope to the edge of a cliff, the field was littered here and there with cute white flowers of some kind, and the night sky was now completely filled with shining stars, stars that outshone the moon. It was beautiful.

I took a small step forward wanting to get a better view. That's when I heard it, the distinct sound of someone stepping on a fallen branch, I instantly knew it wasn't one of my team members; they wouldn't be trying to sneak up on me. Without thinking I ran, as I ran from my pursuer I couldn't help feeling like an animal running from a predator. The sound of someone running behind me grew louder and louder, I felt the excitement and adrenaline course through me as I tried my best to escape. It began to feel like I might actually get away from whomever is chasing me, but Mother Nature had different plans I suppose. I tried my best to watch both where my feet were going and what was in front of me since I was so close to the slope, but at some point I had missed the small plant root sticking up and caught my foot.

I stumbled forward towards the slope.

"Watch out!" someone called behind me, I felt their arms enclose around my body, but that didn't seem to stop us from falling.

Faith's team had just ran off one last time into the surround wilderness while Yusuke's team sat and waited. The thrill and anticipation steadily grew as everyone in his team became restless.

"Oh I can't wait for us to start," Yusuke eagerly rubbed his hands together.

Kurama quirked a brow at his friend, "getting impatient Yusuke?"

"I'm so going to hunt her down and claim victory, and maybe I'll tackle some people again before I track Faith down."

Keiko looked at Yusuke with a weary look, "Yusuke remember this is all for fun, don't hurt anybody."

At the mentioning of hurting someone Yusuke looked offended.

"I'm not going out to hurt people; I'm just pumped up with this being the last round of the game. Honestly Keiko, do you really think I'd purposely go and hurt someone while playing a game?"

"No, but people get caught up in the excitement."

Kurama nodded his head in agreement, "it's true."

Everyone, almost everyone, became rowdy as Yukina announced that the time for them to hide had run out.

"All right! It's on Hope here I come!" Yusuke yelled before dashing off into the forest.

Kurama chuckled at his over excited friend before he too ran off in search of an opposing team member.

Some amount of time had passed and still no one from either team announced a thing, it was all quiet. This round alone seemed to have gone the longest with no one being captured or hearing the loud commotion of someone desperately trying to get away from a seeker.

Kurama ducked under a low hanging branch before he stood and listened, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. No rustling of moving leaves, no running or deep breathing. It was completely calm. He pushed a stray tree limb out of the way as he continued his search, he observed the forest around him; everything here seemed to be in good health. The trees stood tall and strong, the florae looked vibrant and the grass looked luscious. He admired it all. Then his ears picked up the faint sound of someone talking.

Kurama stood as still as a statue while he honed in on the direction the voice had come from. With a direction chosen he stealthily made his way to the hopefully unsuspecting opponent. As he neared the area he assumed the voice had originated from, he quietly leaned up against a large tree and peered around the trunk. His breath caught at the lovely scene he had come upon. It was Faith; her body was outlined by the glow of the moon's light as she happily took in her surroundings. Kurama immediately turned back around so that he became hidden once again by the tree. Why did his breathing falter at the sight of Faith? Was there something wrong with him? Perhaps he was catching a cold and it was mere coincidence that his breath caught at the sight of her. Hesitantly he peered back around the tree and watched her. She appeared to not have a care in the world, even while in the midst of playing a game of manhunt.

Faith muttered something to herself before she carefully maneuvered through a patch of flowers, but Kurama was no longer focusing his attention on the foliage, his eyes were solely on Faith. He slowly trailed after Faith as she wandered off ahead of him, he should really get back to focusing on the game and capture her… but he restrained himself; for some unknown reason to him he couldn't disturb her.

_What is wrong with me?_

Kurama felt a sort of turmoil as unusual emotions surged through him; he continued to secretly follow after the opposing team captain. After a short distance, it appeared that Faith had entered another sort of clearing on the other side of a cluster of trees. A small smile appeared on her delicate features, what could she be smiling at? It was then he too discovered the hidden beauty of the night. Stars blanketed the night sky; tiny flowers shimmered in the moonlight and made them appear to glow, an incline descended down to the cliff's edge. It was as if the scene had been taken from a painting. A gorgeous piece of undefiled artwork, and there Faith stood in the midst of it all like an ethereal being.

Slowly he edged ever closer to the unsuspecting Faith, his thoughts were in constant conflict; he should be capturing her to claim victory for his team, but he wanted to know what these other unusual feelings were. While he tried to sort out what was consciously going on within him, Kurama did not take notice to the stray fallen twig on the ground in front of him. The dry and brittle twig snapped under the pressure of his foot.

Quickly Kurama shot his attention over to where Faith stood and watched her become alert; her body went from being relaxed to tight with tension. A mere second ago Faith had stood captivated by nature's beauty, and then a second later she was running like a doe startled by its hunter.

_Give chase._

His instincts took over and had Kurama running after her with determination; he was going to catch her. Kurama had closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, a sly smile spread across his handsome features as he focused solely on the woman fleeing from him.

_Thrill of the hunt._

A gasp snapped Kurama out of his train of thought and he watched as Faith's foot caught on an upturned root. She began to fall in the direction of the slope, his eyes widened in fear. She'll get hurt!

Impulsively he called out to her, "Watch out!"

In a flash he reached his arms out to grab a hold of her, but with the sudden off balance Kurama couldn't stop them from toppling over. He did the only thing he could do; Kurama pulled Faith further into his arms and protectively shielded her as best as he could.


	15. Chapter 15

***note* Hey everyone. So I hope you're still enjoying the story thus far. I must admit that I'm amazed that we're almost to the end of the Dark Tournament, and that this time frame has been spread to over fifteen chapters. Woo that's a lot, but I'm glad you've continued along with me. I look forward to seeing how some of you like this chapter. Oh and for those of you still wondering who it was that had nearly killed Faith, we'll find out either next chapter or the one after ^_^ I hope you enjoy!**

I let out a small shriek of fear as we violently tumbled down the steadily growing steeper incline. Whoever had attempted to stop me from falling was now protectively shielding me as best they could from the impacts we made with the hard ground; each hit hurt more than the last. Is this place made out of stone or what?! On and on we continued to roll leading us closer and closer to the cliff's edge.

_Please don't go over!_

My shoulder collided with something solid, I cried out from the sharp pain. I felt the arms embrace me tighter.

"Hold on!" they exclaimed in an out of breath voice.

Oh trust me I'm not about to let go anytime soon.

One of their arms lifted from me, one second we were violently rolling and the next we jerked to a stop. Again I gasped as my breath was knocked out of me, it felt like I was just clotheslined like in those wrestling videos. Everything came to a halt; we were no longer plummeting to the edge, the sound of crashing waves was now too close for comfort.

I quietly groaned in pain as I lay caught between the hard ground and my savior… I'm having a lot of these recently. My eyes fluttered open as I attempted to see who exactly it was that had shielded me, but all I could see was a dark outline of their body as they covered me. We both sounded out of breath from our descent to the edge, I don't think I'll be purposely rolling down hills for fun anytime soon. Carefully I shifted my body in hopes of alleviating some of the discomforting pressure on my now sore shoulder, but as I tried to move I could feel the arm tighten around me.

"Careful."

Wait a second, is that… Kurama?

As I was about to try and wiggle out from beneath who I assumed is Kurama, they lifted themselves up slightly. I came face to face with him, his vivid green eyes bore into mine. Time seemed to stop as we continued to stare into each other's eyes; I still can't believe how close we are right now. I bashfully blinked my eyes while feeling my cheeks turning red in a blush, being this close… this intimately close to him made my heart beat faster. That was until I remembered what had happened to get us here in this position in the first place. I averted my eyes and looked around our surroundings; we were still on the hill and what looked to be the steepest part of it. I looked to the other side of me and found my view blocked by Kurama's arm. I tilted my head up as far as it could go without hitting Kurama and found his hand firmly clutching a protruding rock, his knuckles were white with the strain of holding on. So that's how he stopped us, he reached out and grabbed the embedded rock, he must be hurting more than I am. At the realization of being a heavy burden on Kurama, I tried to move so that he held the least amount of my weight as possible.

"Don't move," his voice sounded strained as he continued, "If you move anymore I won't be able to hold onto you and you'll fall."

I looked below us as best as I could and found that we were at a section of the cliff where its edge was more inward than anywhere else; it was like a chunk of the cliff's wall had given out to make a large 'u' indent and here we were just feet from it. I recalled to when I had first looked upon this area and clearly remembered there wasn't such a spot, it must have been covered by part of the slope in a sort of landscape illusion.

I looked back up to the top and tried my hardest to not panic, it was going to be pretty hard to climb back up with it being this steep and with the dew on the grass making it slippery. I hated illusions right now.

"Kurama, how are we going to get back up there?" I quietly asked while I tried not to move an inch. I didn't want to make a movement that somehow causes him to lose his grip.

"Just keep holding onto me Faith; I'll get us out of here. I promise."

Kurama went and moved his foot to a different spot for leverage, only to have it give way with the added weight of his foot. I let out a squeak and clung to him tightly at the downwards motion of his body falling back into place, I tightly closed my eyes and buried my face into his shirt.

"God I have the worst luck," I mumbled as I took a chance and peaked out to the side.

"Stay positive Faith, I hear the others coming."

"Is this a good time for me to tell you I have a fear of heights?" I confessed while looking down at the brink, I could've sworn we were farther away from that edge.

I could hear the smile in his voice, "We all have a fear of something. Tell me one of your favorite memories Faith."

"You want to know one of my favorite memories now!? Of all the times you could've picked you want to know one now? While we're barely hanging onto a small rock just feet from the edge of a cliff, sorry Kurama but I have to say your timing is terrible."

He chuckles softly, "I was trying to get your mind off of our current predicament."

Oh…

"Sorry," I apologized, "Favorite memory, favorite memory… um well there was this one time when I was little and my class went on a field trip; it was my first one. We went to this museum with tons of dinosaur bones and I remember there were these jaw bones we were allowed to touch and move. Everyone was so excited they were able to touch them, but there was one boy in particular that wasn't behaving nicely; he ended up being told to go to the back of the group near me and he wasn't very happy about it. Anyway it was my turn to go and touch the jaws and I recall the boy telling me to move and when I didn't he slammed the jaws closed on my hands. I screamed and cried while the tour guide frantically opened the jaws back up to free my hands, they hurt so much. I don't really remember what happened to the boy, but I do remember the tour guide brought all of us to the cafeteria area and gave me some ice cream. And you know how getting sweets makes a child happy again."

Kurama looked down at me for a moment looking perplexed, "That's one of your favorite memories? Getting your hands trapped in a dinosaur jaw?"

"Not so much that part, but getting the ice cream was. It was the first time I'd ever had ice cream." I admitted.

I glanced up to gauge Kurama's reaction when both of our attention was turned to falling pebbles. We both looked up and found Yusuke and some of the others at the top; I've never been so happy to see someone in my life!

"Hey are you two okay!?" Yusuke asked while slowly leaning over to get a better look at us.

"We're just rainbows and sunshine," I wearily looked at Kurama's hand, the only thing keeping us in place, "I'd really like to be back on my feet sometime soon though."

"I agree." Kurama's face looked to be getting whiter with the strain of holding onto both myself and the rock.

"Right… uh," Yusuke looked around in a dumbfound haze as he tried to figure out how to get us to safety.

I couldn't hear much as the small group above us huddled in close and tried to come up with a plan. Anything would be fine with me, I just want to get the heck away from this sharp drop off and back safely on flat land. As I quietly waited for the others to think of something, I heard Kurama let out a faint grunt and felt the arm holding us both to the side of the slope shake. That can't be good. Once again I peeked up to his hand and became startled at the sight of a small river of blood run from under his hand and down his arm to disappear beneath his sleeve.

"Kurama you're bleeding!" I had to repress the urge to snatch his wounded hand into mine so I could look at it, if I had done that we'd be without a doubt a bloodied mess on the rocks below.

"I'll be fine Faith," Kurama shifted his body slightly.

"But Kurama, it has to be hurting you, I wish there was something I could do."

I looked at Kurama and felt horrible for getting him into this mess. I really do have terrible luck.

"It's okay Faith, holding on to you and making sure you're safe is more important."

Holding on to me, my heart fluttered at those words. I knew there wasn't any meaning behind them, how could there be? He's only just met me, and besides with his charming looks and intelligence he could have any girl he wanted, why would he be interested in someone dull and plain like me. The butterfly feeling in my stomach went away as I shot myself down; he'd never want to be with me, I'm turning out to be nothing but a bother to everyone, always getting into predicaments that I needed help out of. I'm not strong at all, not like everyone here. I felt the sting of tears start, I quickly turned away from Kurama to hide my watery eyes from him; I didn't need to make the situation worse for him with me crying. In an attempt to calm myself I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, it was working.

A noise not far away from where I was stuck made me jump and snap open my eyes. Well I was calm for less than a minute, now my heart is again racing inside of my chest from being startled.

"Faith, are you able to reach that rope?" Yusuke called from above.

"I'll try!" I called back as I reached as far as I could for the rope.

Where did they find rope? Someone must have gone back for the rope that held Kuwabara in the tree earlier. As I reached for the rope I could feel Kurama shifting his body to allow me a better chance at grabbing our means of rescue. My fingertips just grazed the rope.

"Come on, just a little… bit…more!" I strained my body as far as it could in an attempt to secure the rope.

Kurama moved slightly and as he moved I could faintly hear him hiss in pain, the rock must be really biting into his hand. Come on Faith get ahold of that rope!

"Almost…" I groaned as I once again reached out.

My middle finger went far enough for me to tightly clamp the rope between my fingers. I did it!

"I got it!" I exclaimed in relief and pulled the rope in close. I won't be letting this sucker go for anything!

"Okay now tie it around yourselves and we'll pull you up," Yusuke instructed, "Just be careful of the rocks and crap on the way up."

There's a high probability that I'll be burying my face back into Kurama's chest as they pull us up, I'm not chancing another look down. Kurama took the rope from my hands and carefully looped it around both of our bodies, for a moment I thought he had hesitated when he brought the rope around my waist, but I knew I was imagining things.

With a tug of the rope Kurama had finished securing the rope around us, after making sure the rope was tight enough he called out to the others.

"Okay, we're ready."

That's all it took for the others to start pulling us back up to safety so that we were no longer dangling dangerously feet from the cliff. I may have to pull the over dramatic card and kiss the ground when my two feet are firmly planted on the ground. It felt like it was taking forever for us to get anywhere else other than where we were just stuck, but that's just me being kind of frantic to get the hell away from that ledge!

"Don't worry Faith we're almost there, just hang on a little bit longer" Kurama whispered encouragingly into my ear.

"Uh huh" I mumble and grab a hold of Kurama even tighter as I felt like I had slid farther down.

I think I heard Kurama faintly laugh again, is he getting a kick out of me and my fear of heights? So not cool. Trying to ignore it all I just closed my eyes and thought of happy thoughts. That didn't' last long when I felt a few pairs of hands grab a hold of me and pull me away from that damn slope, I was so glad to get away from that slope that I didn't mind being dragged over some larger rocks and sticks.

Once the hands let go of me I let out a little squeal of joy and relief that I threw myself onto the pleasantly flat ground and rolled around slightly like a little child would.

"Faith…"

"I'm never leaving flat ground again!" I exclaim and just lay there staring up at the sky.

"Well I'm glad you're both safe!" Kuwabara chimed in as he leaned over me and shook his head.

I was so swept up on being safe, that I had totally forgotten about Kurama's hand and the amount of blood that had dribbled down his arm. After I realized what I had forgotten, I immediately crawled over to where Kurama sat next to a fallen log.

"Kurama how's your hand? Is it still bleeding?"

I gingerly took his wounded hand in mine to examine it; he didn't say a word as I turned it over. There on his palm was a deep gash from where the rock bit into his skin, from just now when we dangled there on the slope unable to climb back up from where we had fallen. The wound on his hand looked angry, red, and started to bleed again; I felt guilty as I looked at it, he got this injury because of me. If I had been more aware of my surroundings I wouldn't have tripped on that damn root, if I were more athletically trained I could've done something to stop myself… I could've rescued myself. I'm nothing more than a damsel in distress.

"Kurama… I'm so sorry." I felt like weeping but locked it away and threw away the key.

I need to be stronger.

_No more crying._

"Faith there's nothing to be sorry for. I'll be fine once we get back to the hotel, I'll clean it and apply some medicine to it." Kurama took his other hand and covered mine in an attempt to ease my guilt.

"I caused this; you're hurt because of me."

"Faith… are you going to be okay? You look almost devastated," Kuwabara asked as he knelt down next to me.

"Kurama got hurt because I'm nothing but a damsel, I can't seem to do anything right. I've done nothing but get hurt, but in this case I did something that caused someone else to get hurt."

I turned my head away and tried to ignore the pain in my heart from causing someone I'm starting to see as family get hurt, and all because I can't watch where my feet are going. Someone gently curled their finger under my chin and urged me to look in their direction; I met Kurama's vibrant green eyes and shamefully looked away. Those eyes are the ones that will undo me.

"Faith, look at me"

I hesitantly looked.

"People get hurt, people will always get hurt either it be by your hand or not. It's something we have to deal with because it's a part of life. Faith just because you don't have the quickest reflexes or fighting skills doesn't make you a damsel in distress, these are things you can improve and things you want to improve. If you were a damsel in distress you would want to leave it the way things are and not want to improve yourself for the sake of others. You care about us and help us in any way you possibly can, which makes you a lovely person that we'd gladly help when in trouble. Don't put yourself down Faith." Kurama looked me straight in the eye as he spoke, never once looking away.

"I agree with Kurama, hell I'm pretty sure everyone agrees with him; you're a wonderful person Faith and we don't care that you're not a fighter, you're a friend, one we all need to have." Yusuke offered his two cents.

Do I really matter that much to them? Am I really that good of a person? It doesn't feel like it some of the times; I'll admit that sometimes I feel like I'm being selfish. Luckily they never felt that way about me.

"Okay guys I think we should head back to the girls and gather our stuff up and head back to the hotel for the night. We can get cleaned up and get a good night's rest before the match tomorrow." Kuwabara suggested while Kurama kept his eye contact with me.

I gave a small smile, "that sounds like a wonderful plan; I could use a nice hot bath."

Kurama smiled back at me before he stood up and helped me back onto my feet. Currently my feet felt like they were standing on pins and needles from dangling near a cliff for a little bit, needless to say it felt weird. I can only imagine how Kurama feels, especially his hand; it must hurt a bunch with how it looks. I hope it doesn't affect his match tomorrow against the guy with the fishing pole… you know… what's his face, the one I call a jerk. Then again I call a lot of their opponents a jerk. I smiled at myself as I began to feel very protective of this group of individuals, the ones I'm seeing as my family.

Quietly I dust myself off and soon after follow everyone into the trees and from there onwards to where our safe zone was located. We all emerged from the trees as a group and found the others just casually hanging around the blanket I had brought with me from the hotel. Take that hotel people! I inwardly laughed at myself and my attempt to get revenge at the hotel for the way they treated me earlier, but now that time has passed and I look back on my actions… this was a pretty lame way to try and get even with them. It is just a decorative basket and a flat sheet I took from one of the beds, I really don't think the hotel would care all that much about two small trinkets like these being taken and used outside for a game and picnic. I'm awesome that way. We reached the others and just stared at the two items I had in a sense stolen, out of all the things I took it was just a blanket and a basket, I should've done something to one of the paintings; those things look like they're original works of art and not manufactured copies.

I laughed at my silly rebellious action.

"Faith what are you laughing at?" Keiko asked as she looked around expecting to find something humorous.

"Nothing much, I'm just laughing at myself for trying to get back at the hotel. I defiantly took the blanket and basket as a sort of revenge for earlier today… but now that I look at what I did, it's just silly." I shook my head and laughed at myself again.

I bent down retrieve the blanket so I could start folding it, but I was stopped when someone placed their foot on the blanket. Curiously I looked up to find it was Yusuke.

"I'd leave it Faith; those guys were real assholes to you today. I think you should just leave this here and make one of them come out and get it."

"Yusuke if she leaves it out here no one's going to see it, they won't even know it's here." Keiko poked holes in Yusuke's logical solution.

Yusuke went quiet and it looked like he was trying to think of a response, you could almost hear the gears move in his head as he brainstormed… but nothing came out and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Right now he looked kind of adorable, almost like a child who had their toys taken away.

"I'll take it back with me anyway; if I were to leave it out here I'd probably feel guilty about it. I may keep the basket though in case we want to have another picnic before this is all over. I froze in place at a sudden realization…

"What am I going to do?" I whisper to myself as a panic started to slowly creep its way in.

I don't have anywhere to go once this Dark Tournament is all said and done with; I have no money to my name, no home, I only have the small pile of clothes Koenma purchased for me.

"Did you say something Faith?" Botan asked from beside me.

"Oh you know, just starting to freak out at bit at the realization that once this tournament is over, I have nowhere to go…"

Everyone froze and became like statues, I'm guessing they never really pondered this much either.

"Ya, that's what I'm thinking too" I said and knelt down next to the forgotten blanket and tried to come up with a solution.

Nothing was coming.

"Shit, I don't know what we're going to do!" Yusuke was the first to snap out of their statue-like state.

"Me neither, and with only so much time left before the finals I'm starting to feel the pressure." I inwardly kicked myself for not thinking about this earlier, much earlier.

I'm such an idiot for getting caught up in the moment with all of them. I can't believe I forgot something so important.

"Come on Faith let's get you back to the hotel room, we'll figure something out then. There's no good in just letting you stay out here getting cold and panic about something we all foolishly overlooked," Kurama offered me his uninjured hand, "I'm sure you could use a relaxing soak in the bathtub after the event you just came from."

Kurama is right, there's no point in me just sitting here fretting about something we all seemed to push out of our minds, and I could go for a nice hot bath to warm me up. I feel exhausted, like I just took a few turns on a whacky roller coaster ride.

"Thanks Kurama, that sounds like a good idea."

I took his hand and stood up, then brushed myself off.

We had better get a move on gathering up our stuff and getting back, it looks to be getting late and I'm sure everyone would like to get cleaned up before going to bed for the night. I still can't believe that in just a few hours the boys will be facing off against team Uraotogi and what goes on with Yusuke and Genkai. Damn the semi-finals got here quick.

I felt a poke to my side, when I looked I found a cheeky looking Yusuke. I think I know what's coming.

"Hey guess what?" he childishly asked.

"Don't say it Yusuke," I know what's coming next.

"Guess."

"No"

"Come on Tinkerbelle."

"I hate you Yusuke" I jokingly told him while shaking my head. I don't want to say it.

"Come on Tinkerbelle say it, I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Give it a rest Urameshi" Kuwabara looked like he was ready to smack him.

I sighed in defeat, "Alright Yusuke I'll say it… you win."

Yusuke did a little victory dance around me for a moment before Keiko came over and told him to stop showboating. I defiantly stuck my tongue out at him and vowed that the next time we played I'd win, but for now I just focused on making sure we weren't going to forget anything.

With everything packed up all of us headed back to the hotel, some chitchatted amongst themselves, while others namely Hiei, kept to themselves. I found out that some of the others had heard me yell out in pain, they thought that maybe whatever had hurt me before might be back for another round. I'm grateful that someone had heard when they did, otherwise I might still be there hanging next to Kurama. The rest of the trip back some people told jokes and stories to occupy the time it took for us to reach the hotel and up to our respective rooms. Shiziru and the rest of the girls headed to the 'girls' hotel room while I headed to where the others were staying. I called it my hotel room also given the fact that I haven't slept anywhere else since arriving at this place. Koenma kindly held the door open for me as I walked into the room while carrying the blanket and basket; I tiredly placed them on the coffee table and stretched my back. That soak in the bathtub is sounding nicer and nicer right about now, but I'll wait until the boys have had a chance to clean up first, seeing as how they're fighting their semi-final match tomorrow. Well I thought some would want to get cleaned up but as it turned out Koenma was heading back to his own private V.I.P room and both Yusuke and Kuwabara went and collapsed onto their respective beds. So now it was just me and Kurama left standing in the living area, after Koenma left that dreadful awkward silence filled the room. Why is it suddenly so awkward to be here alone with Kurama? I mean I did just spend a while alone with him dangling dangerously by a cliff.

Oh crap, his hand!

"I should probably help you get that taken care of," I pointed to his injured hand, "Wait here while I go fetch the first aid kit." I quickly went to retrieve the kit from where we kept it.

When I returned back to where I had left Kurama by the couches, he had already took up a seat on the small couch and had removed his jacket. I looked down to the sleeve that earlier had blood disappearing beneath it and found it stained red, how much blood has he lost? It could just be my imagination but that looked like a lot of blood had been absorbed by that sleeve.

"Kurama… are you sure you're going to be okay?" I unsurely ask as I sat down next to him and pulled the first aid kit into my lap.

Man that cut looks nasty. I hope he won't need stitches, I won't be able to stand helping him with that; I'm a little squeamish when it came to the feeling of the needle and stitch tugging on the skin. I can't stand watching people get stitches, or needles for that matter, I can almost feel myself gag at the thought.

"It's not as bad as it looks actually; the blood and dirt are just making it look worse." Kurama kindly explained before he went and picked out a few tiny objects from the gash.

"Ugh Kurama, that's so gross!" I could feel my skin crawl as he picked what looked to be a small blade of grass from the area.

"Are you squeamish Faith?" he inquired with an almost sly smile.

I pulled a very girlish move and flapped my hands at him, "Yes, yes!" he went to pull something else out, "Stop that! Just go to the sink and wash it out for crying out loud!"

There's that teasing smile of his, I've gotten used to seeing it on him.

"Oh Faith, you're just too cute."

"Ya ya I'm cute… stop that!" he made a teasing move to continue extracting whatever was left in the gash, "just go to the sink!" ugh man that's … no… just no.

He chuckled a little before he stood up, "alright I'm going."

Kurama had a smile on his face while he made his way over to the kitchen sink; I warily followed after him with the first aid kit held out at arm's length, like I was going to use it as a shield in case he tried to tease me again with picking at his wound. Cautiously I peeked over the edge of the kit when I heard the sound of running water; sure enough he stood at the sink and carefully cleaned his wound. I think it's safe for me to approach him now; I brought the kit down to rest at my side, wondered over to the counter and stood beside him. Without a word to Kurama I placed the first aid kit onto the counter and opened it so that he could easily access whatever item he may need.

"Do you know much about first aid Faith?" he asked while he turned to the case and pulled out some small white package.

"Unfortunately no… the closest I have to medical training is how to make someone look like a mummy with the bandages," Kurama looked like he was about to laugh, "Sadly it's true."

He chuckled slightly as he reached for a tube of some type of ointment.

"I could teach you if you'd like?"

It was a kind offer, but I'm still on guard in case he decides to toy with my squeamishness again.

"I think I'm fine for now… but maybe some other time."

"Afraid I might tease you again while I'm teaching you?"

"Ya" I bluntly agreed while nodding my head with a smile of my own.

He shook his head, "I promise this time I won't tease you."

Should I trust him?

_He promised_.

I warily sighed and agreed, "Okay professor, teach me."

Kurama shot me a look like he was almost surprised I agreed.

"But I have to warn you if you do anything that will gross me the heck out; I won't be responsible for my actions."

Again he smiled, "Deal."

"Alright, first thing you do with a cut like this is to clean it with water, in my case I had to remove some debris first. Once you properly clean the area with the water, you can grab some of this ointment," he showed me the tube he had grabbed earlier, " it's best to apply the ointment right away after you finish cleaning the wound, once the ointment has been applied you can wrap it in a gauze or bandage it. Remember to wrap it nice and tight but not too tight that you might cut off circulation."

As he instructed me on how to properly take care of a wound like the one on his hand, he demonstrated how to apply the ointment and even showed me how tight the bandages should be. Wow there's nothing to this really; I don't know why I didn't learn years back.

"Is there anything you have questions about?" he kindly asked, before he put what was left of the roll of gauze back into the kit.

"How often are you supposed to change the bandages?" I'm curious to know exactly how much medical supplies these guys are supposed to go through.

"Typically twice a day"

"Oh my god you guys would clear out a pharmacy with all the injuries you all accumulate!"

Kurama laughed good heartedly, "I suppose we could."

That miserable silence settled over us again, and I couldn't think of anything to say or ask. Why, why fates are you being like this?! I feel so stupid when I don't have anything to say.

Luckily for me Kurama broke the silence.

"Um… well I guess I should let you get to your bath before it gets too late in the night."

Bath? Oh right! But I should let him use the tub first; he's the one that needs to sleep the most given what he has to do tomorrow.

"You can go have one first, I don't mind waiting."

Kurama jokingly smiled at me before he leaned in close, I backed up a step and met the counter. He leaned in even further and whispered into my ear.

"You know there are two bathrooms, right Faith?"

I felt like slapping myself in the forehead, how can I be so dumb and forget something like that!? Kurama and Hiei's room had an adjoined bathroom and so do Yusuke and Kuwabara's.

"Oh…um… right."

Kurama straightened himself and teasingly smiled at me again, "have a nice soak in the tub Faith."

With that Kurama turned to leave and pulled the now closed first aid kit after him and disappeared into Yusuke and Kuwabara's shared bathroom. I'm not sure how long I stood there staring at the closed door, but the butterfly feeling returned and my cheeks warmed with a blush. I caressed the ear Kurama whispered into and the feeling grew stronger.

"Oh Faith, what are we going to do?" I quietly ask myself while I glanced one last time at the door Kurama disappeared behind.

To clear my head I gave it a light shake and slowly made my way over to the bathroom I will be using. Once I was in the bathroom I closed and locked both doors before I began to undress, my shoulder throbbed in protest as I attempted to pull my shirt over my head. Damn that smarts, and my lip isn't much better. Curious to know how I looked before I cleaned up, I went over to the mirror and took a look. Oh wow. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud. My lip did look rather red and sore, but what grabbed my attention the most is my hair. My hair looked like a birds nest, there was no other way to put it; there were twigs, grass, clumps of dirt, and leaves all tangled in the strands. I'm completely amazed no one said anything before we left; sure Shiziru said something about going bush whacking or something along those lines but… this? I turned away from the mirror and continued to try and not laugh. Okay I think it's time I get cleaned up and go back to looking like me and not like a person cosplaying as Mother Nature. As quickly as I could I undressed the rest of the way and began filling the tub with the warm water I will soon be relaxing in.

Once the tub had filled up enough I climbed in and joyously rubbed the soothing water over my aching body. This feels wonderful, the only thing that would make this any better is if there had been any bubble bath solution to add, but sadly there still isn't any. Oh well this will still do the trick. I rested my head against the back of the tub and just let the warm water work its magic before I went about the task of cleaning my hair. Man I'm going to have to use a bit of shampoo and conditioner to tame that beast. But before that I'm going to relax just a bit more, I took a deep breath and submerged myself.


	16. Chapter 16

After my nice relaxing soak in the tub last night I changed into some pajamas, curled up on the couch and promptly fell asleep. I'm not sure what time it had been when I went to sleep, or how long I had slept for, but I woke up to the sound of Kuwabara rummaging through the fridge for something to eat. Tiredly I rubbed at my eyes and sat up, slowly I began waking up. Kuwabara stopped looking through the fridge and glanced over my way, I think it just dawned on him that he had woken me up.

"Sorry Faith, I didn't mean to wake you." He looked so guilty.

"It's okay," I yawned and stretched where I sat, "what are you looking for?"

He had a sheepish look on his face, "Something to eat for breakfast, but so far all I can find is vegetables and some fruit."

"I'll make you something; give me a minute to see what all I have to work with. With yesterday's picnic I ended up using a lot of ingredients so I'm not sure what all we have."

Kuwabara seemed to perk up at my offer of cooking and gave me a little bow, "thanks Faith, I always enjoy your cooking. But I do sometimes feel bad that you're the one always making us meals and snacks."

I stood up from the couch and made my way over to the fridge Kuwabara had just been rummaging through.

"It's okay Kuwabara, I don't mind," I kindly dismissed his guilt, "I feel like I'm somehow earning my keep by preparing food for all of you. Now you go sit and relax while I whip something up for us to eat."

He smiled and nodded his head before wandering over to one of the couches and sat down. I turned my attention back to the fridge and took stock of what we still have left, like he said there were fruits, vegetables, a small package of bacon and some eggs and yogurt. Hm I could probably get away with making an omelet, bacon, and some fruit, and then for another meal today I can make a stir-fry. That sounds like a plan. I set about the kitchen with the task of making breakfast for everyone, I figured I'd make one for everyone and just set the other's food aside until they're up and ready to eat. It didn't take me long to gather all the ingredients I needed, once I had those I heated up the frying pan and went to work on quickly chopping the already cleaned vegetables.

The omelets were turning out nicely as I placed another finished one onto a plate for the others, I just have Kuwabara and mine to cook and then I'll be done. The kitchen smelled delicious with the aroma of cooked bacon and omelets, my stomach grumbled as I took in a deep breath. I was so swept up in savoring the smell of one of my favorite breakfast foods to cook, when I noticed movement to the side of me, I took a peek and spotted Yusuke reaching for a piece of bacon.

Without a second thought I took my spatula and smacked his reaching hand with it, "Don't touch those."

"Ow, you didn't need to hit me…" he slowly reached again for a piece.

Again I smacked him.

"Hey…" he whined while rubbing his hand.

"I warned you," I shook my spatula at him before going back to cooking the omelet in the pan.

I stole a glance and found him patiently waiting in front of the bacon plate… I suppose I could give him his share of the food now, seeing as how I already made an omelet for him. I quickly flipped the cooking omelet and went over to where the finished ones waited to be plated; I grabbed a nearby clean plate and filled it with food. Yusuke followed me about the kitchen like a little child and watched as I made his plate of food, when I handed it to him he looked so happy that I almost wanted to laugh. He really does like his food.

When I turned to go back to cooking I noticed one of the bedroom doors opening and out came a clean and refreshed looking Kurama. My ear grew warm at remembering how last night Kurama had leaned in and teasingly whispered into it, unconsciously I tucked some hair behind that ear. I can't let myself get distracted, not while I'm cooking. With my resolution set I went back to finishing the last of the breakfast, once I'm done I can divvy out the food to everyone and eat my own plate.

"Breakfast smells good Faith," Kurama complimented as he made his way into the kitchen area.

"It's nothing special, just omelets, bacon and some fruit. Would you like your plate now?" I reached for another empty plate.

"I can serve myself Faith, I wouldn't want you to get distracted and burn anything."

I smiled a handed him his plate, "thank you Kurama."

With the smile still on my face I went back to cooking the last of the omelets, my stomach growled in hunger as I finished making Kuwabara's omelet, all I have to do now is mine. Before I started on mine I called Kuwabara over and served him his food.

Time seemed to go by faster as I cooked my portion of breakfast, to me it literally only felt like a minute had gone by, I guess thinking about things like how the day is going to go can sure make time fly by. Though the other issue that lingers not far off in the back of my mind is my housing and living expenses problem, I still don't know what to do. With there being only just a few days left of the tournament, I'm really starting to feel the pressure. Not only do I not have a place to stay or money, but I don't have any legal documentation either, so I won't be able to apply for a job or go to school. This is turning out to be quite the predicament I'm in.

While I fetched a plate and divvied out my share of the food, I pondered over my options; if one of the others were able to offer me a place, I could live with them and somehow earn my keep… but I don't want to be a bother to anyone, and who's to say they'd want me to come home with them. If I did it would probably be awkward for them to explain where I came from. Another option I had would be to stay here on this island, but then again I'm not sure how long the hotel is open for or even how often they get supplies dropped off. Hm… what to do? I feel like I'm a mouse trapped in a maze with all of these hallways and only one of them held the right way and wasn't set with traps to make me fail.

I need to look at all of my possibilities and start thinking this through step by step. What will be the easiest obstacle for me to tackle first? As I went about my breakfast routine of making sure everyone had their share and that those who weren't here had theirs properly covered; I tried to think through my options one more time. I can't afford any kind of housing at the moment… so I should focus on what I can do here. Quietly I nibbled away at my food while contemplating my next move, to get any kind of shelter I need money; so what can I do here that I can make a profit? I wasn't liking some of the ideas that were creeping into my mind, I'd never sell my body or offer sexual favors, I'm nowhere near skilled enough to be hired as an assassin for hire. My options didn't look too good. Distractingly I twirled my utensil around on my plate, come on Faith think! Man if only I could use my visions to my benefit. The sudden realization of what I could do hit me like a ton of bricks… Man I'm such an idiot! Frantically I tossed my plate onto the coffee table and ran to the door; I need to get to him before he leaves to go somewhere. My sudden actions startled a few people.

"Faith, what's going on? Where are you going?" Yusuke asked with his eyes wide in alarm.

"Going to find Koenma, I'll be back soon!" with that I ran out the door and into the hallway.

The entire way to Koenma's room I never once stopped running, I needed to find him before he left to go somewhere. It didn't take me long to arrive outside of his V.I.P suite, I could swear this end of the hotel looked even more posh and sophisticated. I was just about to knock on the door when it opened a crack; I could see Koenma through the crack, oh good I caught him before he left. Gently I knocked on the slightly open door to get his attention; he glanced through the small opening and found me patently waiting, he swung open the door with a smile on his face.

"Faith what brings you all the way here? Did something happen?"

"Good morning Lord Koenma. No nothing happened, I actually came here to see if I could discuss something with you for a few minutes?" I could feel a knot forming in my stomach from the anxiety that's starting to kick up.

Koenma stood in the open doorway looking perplexed.

"What would you like to discuss?"

"My current housing predicament, may I come in?" I pointedly stared into his suite.

"Oh yes, of course, come on in."

"Thank you," I walked into the room and politely waited for Koenma to close the door.

Koenma's room was much more elegant than the room I stayed in with the boys; I was almost afraid to touch anything in case I broke it, I wouldn't have the money to replace it if I did break something. Though I could always pull the Disney move and sweep it under the rug or hide it somewhere no one would find it.

"What is it you'd like to talk about Faith?" Koenma asked after he tightly closed the door.

"Well as you know I don't have any money to my name or a place to stay once this tournament is over," I paused for a moment to try and find the right words, "So I started to think about what I could do to change that, and then it was like the light bulb appeared over me as an idea struck. I'm thinking of using my premonitions to my advantage for once and place a bet on the semi-final match today, though I'm not quite sure how betting really works... and that I don't have a single cent to put towards a bet. So I was wondering if you could enlighten me about how it works... and if I could possibly borrow some money to place a bet, I'll pay you back! I promise I will. It's just that this is the only way I can think of to at least get me on my feet, after I have some money I can start looking for a place to stay. Will you be willing to help me Lord Koenma?"

I felt like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders, but now the fear of Koenma rejecting my offer was gnawing away at me. I really don't know what I'm going to do if he says no. Then there's still the situation of legal documentation, I wonder if he knows what I should do about that? I looked over to the deep in thought Koenma, please let him be willing to help me.

Koenma paced about the small foyer area while I sat and patently watched him, the tense is killing me.

Abruptly he stopped pacing and turned to face me, "How much would you need? And I just have to ask, do you already know the outcome of today?"

"You know I can't tell you Koenma." The look he shot my way made me feel guilty, but I have to keep my resolve and not cave.

Koenma sighed, "I know you can't Faith, but you should look at it from our side of things; here's a lady that knows the outcome of fights that you can't help but worry over, and how frustrating it is to have her know and we don't. It feels like we're being left out of a very important secret or loop, but then I can only imagine how you feel with everyone asking you how things will be. At least you're being responsible with your visions Faith, you're thinking about everyone's wellbeing; I'm sure if you've seen something happen to one of us you'd do the right thing." He smiled at me.

His words resonated within me.

Am I doing the right thing?

"I'll lend you some money, but I won't be able to accompany you to the betting station so I'll have George go with you. He may not be the smartest ogre but he'll be a good bodyguard for you," Koenma smiled at me again before he went into one of the adjoined rooms.

When he came back he held in his hands a few bills, he handed them to me. I felt so grateful to Koenma for taking a chance on me and helping me when he really didn't have to. I accepted the money from him and thanked him again and again.

"Thank you so much Koenma, I'll pay you back I swear it."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it Faith, I know it's going to good use." He paused and looked straight into my eyes, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Did he somehow sense there was another reason I came to him for help?

"Well… yes. I figured you'd be the only one I could talk to about this, but are you able to get legal documentation?"

Koenma looked at me quizzically. "Why would you need that?"

"Well the only things that came here with me were my dress and iPod, so unfortunately I have nothing here with my name on it, no birth certificate, social insurance number, nothing. Finding a job would be difficult without those."

The look of realization spread across his face, "Oh. Yes that would be something you need. Don't worry Faith, leave it to me and I'll take care of things."

"Really? Thank you Koenma!" I gave him my best gratifying smile I could muster.

"You are most welcome Faith."

With a quick glance Koenma looked over to a nearby clock and looked taken aback, "If you want to go place a bet before the fights start, we should get going."

I glanced over to the clock and took notice of the time; holy crap is it that time already?!

"Shoot! Okay I just have to run back to the room to get my stuff and then I'll be on my way."

"I'll join you and have George meet us at the stadium."

Koenma is going to personally escort back to my room? That's sweet and kind of funny at the same time.

"Thank you Lord Koenma."

Before leaving the room I made sure that the money Koenma had graciously loaned me is tucked away out of sight. It would totally suck if I had somehow lost it or had it stolen before I even had the chance to place the bet I planned on making. With the money safely out of sight, I stepped outside of the room and waited for Koenma to join me, after a few short minutes he emerged from his room and tightly closed the door. It's time to head back to the room, grab my stuff that I need and then head to the semi-final fights.

On the short walk back to the room I shared with the Urameshi team, Koenma looked like he had wanted to say something, and the look he had had me curious about what he wanted to say.

"Okay Koenma, spit it out."

He looked almost nervous, "Well…" he paused and looked straight ahead before continuing, "What is today going to be like? The fights I mean."

I rolled my eyes, I know they can't help but be curious but I just don't think it's safe to give out too much details.

"Koenma," I stopped for a moment and decided I wasn't going to chide anyone anymore for asking, they couldn't help it, "It's going to be… suspenseful."

I had to try and choose my words carefully; I don't want to give too much information away.

"Aw Faith, can you give me a little bit more to go on?" Koenma pleaded.

"I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you, I don't want to chance anything."

Koenma let out a sigh of defeat, "well… at least you told me something. Thanks I suppose."

"You now Koenma, people always say it's a gift to have visions like the ones I have, but to be completely honest with you… it's a bitch."

At hearing me swear for what I believe might be the first time for Koenma, he looked absolutely shocked at hearing me swear. It was a pretty funny look on him.

"Faith, I've never heard you swear like that before!" his eyes were so wide it was comical.

"Oh I've swore before, you just weren't around when I did. And besides, it's true; having visions like I do isn't something I get excited about, it's a pain in the neck a lot of the times."

"I can't imagine what you must go through."

"Constant headaches," I laughed.

Koenma smiled down at me, "Well thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome Koenma."

The rest of the walk to the room was filled with nothing but pleasant silence between us. We both arrived at the hotel room that I shared with the others and I quickly entered, I found the suite to be empty. They must have left for the match already… all but Genkai and Yusuke of course; they're off doing his little test. Speaking of Yusuke doing his test, I should probably get the medical kit out for everyone to use after they're done their match, if I recall this is one of the days where they're going to be banged up pretty good. Kurama will be especially with his match against that dick with the fishing pole, and Yusuke with his trial, curtesy of Genkai. With a quick glance I looked over to the clock and found that I needed to hurry before I'm too late to place a bet, so I ran over to where we kept the medical kit and hurriedly threw it onto the couch. On my way back to where Koenma patiently waited for me out in the hallway, I grabbed what I needed and headed out to join him. The door clicked closed behind me and with a quick check to make sure it had locked, both myself and Koenma set off to the stadium.

Placing the bet wasn't as hard as I assumed it would be and I ran into very little trouble, but I think that was mostly because I had a large blue ogre with a club keeping me company. With the bet I placed on the outcome of the semi-final matches, I can win up to one hundred and ninety million yen… however much that is in dollars, I'd be happy if that was just enough to get me going in this new home of mine. After I had finished at the betting station George accompanied me to my seat, once I sat down he informed me that he needed to go check on Lord Koenma; I nodded in understanding and waved goodbye to him.

Everyone in the stadium was alive with anticipation and excitement while they waited for the fights to begin, I wonder how pumped they're all going to get when the fights actually start. As I waited for the tournament to commence, I looked around the arena and just took everything in; man there's a lot of demons here. I hope the ones that sit next to me won't be so rowdy… then again judging by the way this crowd is getting, it'll be unlikely.

Colorful movement in my eye's peripheral vision caught my attention, what could that be? But as much as I wanted to take a look, I reframed in case it turned out to be a bunch of demons that didn't like being stared at. I've got to keep a low profile as much as possible. I was trying my best to ignore the bright colors to my left; I thought I heard someone say something to me. At first I just brushed it off thinking it was just my imagination, but I knew they were talking to me when someone tapped my shoulder lightly.

I turned and discovered it was Jin standing beside me with the others of his group standing behind him.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't think you were talking to me," I hope I didn't offend him somehow.

Jin smiled good-naturally, "It's alright. I was just wondering if these seats were taken."

I always did love Jin's accent.

I smiled to the wind shinobi, "Not at all help yourself, no one was sitting here when I came."

"Thanks," Jin shot me a smile before he sat down in the seat next to me, the others followed suit and took a seat.

I couldn't help but look them over; Jin sat back with his arms folded behind his head like he normally sat, Chu was busy taking a swig from a bottle of… whatever that stuff was, Rinku waited for the fights to begin while playing with his yo-yos, and Toya quietly sat in his seat. Another smile surfaced, I can't believe I'm sitting here next to them.

Chu glanced over at me from the corner of his eye as he finished taking another swig of his beverage; he lowered the bottle and grinned in my direction.

"What's a pretty young woman like yourself doing sitting here all by her lonesome?" he asked, his words were slightly slurred.

I was somewhat taken aback, "who me?"

His eyes grew… gentler? I think.

"Aye, you're sitting here by yourself are you not?"

"Yes… well no I have others…" I trailed off and went wide eyed at a realization.

Crap! I didn't get the girls up at all either!

"I do have friends here, but they're not going to be joining me here in the bleachers."

Toya turned and looked at me for the first time since he sat down, "Where are these friends of yours?"

I swallowed, I didn't want the surrounding demons to overhear who it was that I am with; that's all I needed, a bunch of demons harming me because of my affiliation with team Urameshi.

Quietly I cleared my throat and pointed down to where Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara stood waiting. Toya followed to where I was pointing and chuckled slightly; Chu looked perplexed and placed his bottle back on the seat beside him. Jin stared at me with a raised brow of what I assumed was curiosity, what shocked me the most is what happened next; without so much as a word Jin leaned in close and took a good sniff before straightening back up.

"You're nothing but a human, what are you doing in a place like this?"

A cold shiver ran down my spine, did the other demons hear? I unsurely glanced about… no one seemed to be paying me much attention.

"So it's true then, you are only a…" Chu started, but I quickly hushed him before he could say that I was just a human any louder.

I sighed, "Yes I am."

"Then why are you here in a dangerous place like this?" Toya asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

Again I pointed to the Urameshi team, well what was present, "I'm here for them."

"Well if you really are friends with… them, where are the other two?" Rinku asked as he eyed me while continuing to playing with his yo-yos.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine Rinku."

"How do you know my name?" he eyed me accusingly.

I pointed my thumb towards the ring, "The matches."

Not at all true.

"Oh ya… right"

Chu leaned over and hit Rinku upside of the head, "You idiot, think next time."

"So how did you end up here on this island with them anyway?" Jin asked me while he hovered slightly up off the seat.

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

I turned back to face the ring and smiled at the sight of Kurama and the others, "They saved me."

The memory of falling asleep in my bed back home and waking up here on the boat played through my mind like an old film. It certainly does feel like that day was a long time ago, it feels like eons have passed, yet I enjoy recalling the memories I've so far made with everyone. The only memory I don't particularly look back on with fondness, is the one where I was attacked in the field; a dull ache pulsed where my wounds once were.

"How'd they save you?" Jin looked at me with nothing but curiosity.

"I was drowning; Kuwabara swam out and rescued me, he brought me back to the boat and Kurama had to give me CPR." Unconsciously I ran my fingers over my lips at the thought of Kurama giving me CPR.

"You were drowning? How'd that happen?" Chu rested his hand on Jin's shoulder and leaned in. I watched as Jin shot Chu a look that had him removing his hand.

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders and continued, "I went to sleep in my bed and woke up in water."

"I think you have an admirer," Toya announced while he looked towards the ring, "he's been looking up here at you for quite some time."

I turned and looked down to where Toya was looking and found Kurama staring unwaveringly up in our general direction. A light blush radiated from my cheeks when I made eye contact with him, the end of last night's medical lesson ran through my head. He leaned in so close; my ear grew warm once again at the memory. I could've sworn a Kurama sent me a small smile before turning his attention back to the arena, the butterfly feeling returned when I imagined that smile.

"Oh ya I'd say you have an admirer," Jin teased from beside me.

"You better make that two, Kuwabara is now waving over at you," Chu shot me a devilish grin as he pointed down to the ring with his thumb.

I took a quick glance and smiled down to Kuwabara, I didn't want to wave and have one of the unfriendly demons see.

"So what's your name anyway pretty lady?" Rinku asked as he tucked away his yo-yos.

Oh!

"I'm sorry, how rude of me," I turned in my seat so I could face them all better, "my name is Faith, it's a pleasure to finally meet you all."

I bowed slightly to them, that's polite manners here… right? I have a lot to learn.

"Nice meeting you too," they all said in unison, which was kind of funny.

The buzz of the speaker system turning on filled the arena, "Attention ladies and gentlemen, the semi-final fights are about to begin! Who will make it to the final match, will it be team Uratogi or will it be the underdogs team Urameshi?" Juri stood in the middle of the ring and turned in a small circle, "Let's find out!"

"Will the team captains come forth and decide match pairings," Koto's voice came over the sound system.

Oh ya, I had forgotten that she had been reassigned to the desk for trying to stop the unfair fights, for a lover of fighting and brutality she at least has some standards and tried to end the unfair fight.

With Yusuke being absent from the team Kuwabara walked up to Shishiwakamaru in the ring, and I quietly watched as they agreed to the terms of rolling the dice to see the match pairings.

Hiei will be first to fight for team Urameshi and his opponent is the big axe wielding guy, I'm terrible with names… Makintaro… Is that right? I can't remember, oh well he's not really all that important anyway. I quietly watched as both fighters entered the ring and the moment axe wielder did he did nothing but try to egg Hiei on. I give him kudos for trying to act tough in a place like this but, that's just it, acting can only get you so far if your talents aren't all that great; and I seem to remember from watching this fight back on my TV that he wasn't the best at lasting long in this fight. The guys' jeers and small witted verbal insults to Hiei must have finally had Hiei tired of them, because he vanished from sight only to reappear somewhere else in the ring and it continued.

Seeing Hiei flit from one spot to another in the ring made me marvel at how fast he is, to move from one place to another in a flash of movement was nothing short of amazing. The big guy turned around and made a comment to Hiei about not feeling a thing… I think his nerve endings are a bit slow at relaying that pain to his brain, he still hasn't realized he's missing an appendage. Hiei showed him his severed arm… Oh wait, no he does; the big guy hopped around yelling about his missing hand while blood poured from the open wound. He stopped short and made an axe from where his hand used to be and charged at Hiei, I knew this fight wasn't a very long one, but somehow being here in person made it seem even shorter. I blinked and looked over to the side at the other two team members, and when I looked back Hiei had just finished plunging his sword into his opponents' skull.

Oh… well that was quick.

Hiei remained in the ring and waited for the tall bubble gum chewing fighter to enter the ring, Hiei had been chosen once again with the die cast. Oh ya this guy… maybe I should've given them some hints about the semifinals, my gut tightened with guilt as bubble gum guy taunted Hiei. What would've happened if I had given them a few hints? I'm sure nothing big would have happened right? Well I bet Kuwabara would still get transported to the old arena, if he did he'd still meet up with the girls. I feel kind of guilty for that too, not waking them up, but I do have a lot on my mind though; I'm sure if I explained it to them later they'll forgive me.

"Whoo wee, look at 'em go!"

I glanced over to where Jin sat on a cushion of air excitedly transfixed on the fight; his ears twitched much like they had during his and Yusukes' match.

When I looked back towards the ring, I found ass hat had used one of his spheres to change himself into an ape-like beast. Now that is one fuggly looking ape thing, to me it looked like it had climbed up to the top of the ugly tree and fell hitting every branch on its way down. Oh ya, only a mother could lover that, and to think it gets better. What were the other two forms he takes again?

"Hm… ape, then something with wings… but what was the last form?" I mumbled to myself as I tried my hardest to remember.

An image of Kuro Momotaro as a wolf appeared in my head.

"Oh ya, wolf is the last one!"

Too bad I didn't warn Hiei, but then again he managed to come out on top well before I came into the picture.

"Those spheres sure seem to pack a punch, I wonder how many he's going to use?" Chu commented before taking a large swig from his bottle.

"I'm thinking he may use a few, given how resourceful Hiei can be," The scene of him cutting through his own arm in Makuros' compound ran through my head.

Toya agreed, "True, they do seem to be a very resourceful bunch."

"Oh there Kuro Momotaro goes using his second sphere!" Rinku exclaimed as he balanced his entire body on his two fingers, the same way he had done when he first met the team in our hotel room.

"What form is that supposed to be?" Chu asked.

I followed Kuro Momotaro as he flew up high into the air. That is one creepy bird form, I sure as hell wouldn't want to run across that in a dark alley at night; if I did, I'd trip whoever I was with and run. I quietly laugh at the idea, with my luck I'd trip as I tried to run away.

The crowd roared in both a cheer and groans, I focused my attention back on the fight and found Hiei had been hurt. Punch after punch Hiei received from Kuro Momotaro and it looked like it hurt… a lot. Up on the jumbo screen they replayed the barrage of hits he took and went back to what was happening now, Hiei looked like he was getting annoyed or frustrated as his opponent took out another sphere.

Last one, come on Hiei you can beat him!

The urge to yell out to Hiei was near overwhelming, it was like I was back home playing one of my video games; I'd sometimes get so into a game that I would occasionally yell at a character for not doing something that was obvious.

"Come on Hiei you can do it, it's his last form," I quietly mumble to myself as I sat on the edge of my seat.

It won't be long now until the match is over, all Hiei has to do is use his sword of the darkness flame.

Right after that thought ran across my mind Hiei performed it on Kuro Momotaro. The whole arena went up in a cheering uproar at the sight of Kuro Momotaros' fangs pierce Hiei's shoulder, my lips formed a smirk as I knew everyone was about to be disappointed. I continued to watch as blood gushed out from where the two fighters stood, it was then that Kuro Momotaro's body fell to the ground in a heap; Hiei is the victor and the crowd didn't seem to like that one bit.

Even though I had already known the outcome of the fight; seeing Hiei standing there as the winner of the round and in one piece had me filled with so much relief. So much so that I did something that would draw attention to me… I jumped to my feet and cheered.

"All right Hiei! I knew you could do it!" I beamed a smile down to Hiei in the ring and as I did so a few other audience members turned their heads in my direction. Noticing what I had just done my body stiffened as I caught some of the glares and looks other demons were shooting my way, ah crap. Quickly I sat back down and suppressed the overwhelming urge to smack myself at my own stupidity, the one thing I repeatedly reminded myself not to do while I was here I had just done… I drew unwanted attention. Nervously I glance out of the corner of my eye to a nearby staring demon and found him mumbling something to the demon beside him.

"Ah crap," I quietly said to myself as I stared down to my balled up fists resting on my knees.

I hope nothing will happen because of this, I pray I didn't just set a target on my back for demons looking to take some kind of revenge on team Urameshi. I hope I'm just overacting and that I'm just getting carried away.

I glanced back to the demon and found the one he had spoken to earlier was now in fact glaring at me now also.

"Eep…"

A muscular arm wrapped around my shoulder as I felt the panic slowly start to build, I looked to my left and found Jin leaning back in his seat with his arm draped around me, and he shot me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Faith; I'll make sure no one harms ya. I like ya."

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble…"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head one bit shela, I wouldn't be able to call myself a man if I let a bunch of lowly demons hurt a defenseless woman now could I?" Chu shot a look over to the two staring demons; they caught sight of him and his expression and turned the other way in a hurry.

"Thank you, I don't have anything to repay your kindness," too bad I couldn't invite them back to the room and cook them a good meal.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Jin shot me another smile.

It was then that Juri's voice came over the loud speaker, "the next match has been decided by the roll of the dice, and it's going to be Kurama versus Ura Ureshima!"

The fight that I anticipated has arrived, the fight where Kurama reverts back to Yoko Kurama. My heart fluttered at the thought of seeing the legendary spirit fox in person; I have always favored foxes and to see a fox demon excited me. I mean how many people can say that they've actually met a fox demon? Granted I haven't met Yoko Kurama yet, but I'm on a first name basis with his human form Kurama.

The arena erupted into a roar of mixed noise as Kurama entered the ring along with fishing pole boy. I could feel the excitement slowly build inside me as I anxiously waited for the round to begin, I can't wait to see my sliver haired fox… wait a second; did I just say 'my' silver haired fox? I did. My face felt warm as I blushed at the realization of what I had thought, even my heart began to flutter as an unfamiliar emotion swept over me. Oh Faith, what have we done? I think… I've let them, or I should say 'him' to be more precise, into my heart. I shook my head in denial; no I couldn't have this is just a feeling between friends… isn't it?

"Who am I kidding?!" I whispered to myself.

I liked him way before I even wished to come here, but meeting him and everyone in real life made my feelings blossom even more.

I think I'm in love with Kurama…

What am I going to do?

"Begin!" Juri exclaimed into the mic.

I moved forward to the edge of my seat, it didn't take either of them long to bring out their weapons of choice. The sound of their whips striking one another filled the arena; I have to admit Ura is doing well fending off Kurama's attacks and vice-versa. No words were being exchanged between the two, at least not vocally; I knew they were having their telepathic conversation about Ura and his story and how he wants to 'end' it. My fingers curled around the edge of my seat as I glared at the little two faced liar, what I wouldn't give to be able to just smack that guy around a bit. Hurting my fox like that, what an asshole. Ugh! I did it again! I could feel my cheeks warm once again.

My attention went back to the fight once I heard Kurama yell out in pain, I helplessly watched as he was wrapped in Ura's fishing line that now bit into his skin. I shrink back on impulse at hearing Kurama cry out again, and then the anger came.

"You DICK!" I yelled out.

I just caught the sound of Jin quietly laughing at my little outburst.

Oh crap, that's right Faith try to keep in mind exactly where you are right now; I'm sitting in a demon packed arena, and most of those demons want my team to lose and be killed. Those said demons cheered at Kurama's pain, I can feel the love alright.

"What's that box he's holding?" Chu asked while he leaned forward in an attempt to get a better look at what Ura was holding.

"Box..." he's brought out the Idun Box already?

The excitement returned tenfold as I realized that Yoko would soon be here, too bad I'm way up here in the bleachers and not able to meet the fox demon in person up close, and under better circumstances. Without me even knowing it I had a smile creep up as I intently watched the scene unfold below in the ring.

"I hope he's going to be okay, I don't like how all of that smoke is pouring out of that box." Chuu crossed his legs and his arms over his chest and seemed to really focus on the fight.

"Nothing good can be coming from that fog." Toya commented before narrowing his eyes.

I felt like a giddy kid right now as I knew perfectly well what was about to happen.

I know something they don't know.

For now all we could hear is static and mumbled noises over the loud speaker from Juri's mic. The other audience members roared and complained about the obstructing fog that now completely blanketed the ring, nothing was visible; not even the outlines of the combatants.

A yell rang out from within the fog, for a moment everyone quieted down in an attempt to hear anything else, when nothing else could be heard they went into an uproar again. Koto said something I didn't bother paying attention to, my entire focus is on the area below; I patiently wait for it the fog to clear. More yelling came from the swirling vortex of smoke produced from the Idun Box, hmm… seems like Ura has finally met Yoko and is probably getting questioned now. The anticipation is slowly gnawing away at me, I can't wait for this to be over; I wonder if seeing Yoko will be anything like watching him back when this was just another anime show.

_Soon._

What was that voice? I glanced about the area closest to me and found nothing out of the ordinary… well as ordinary as a tournament filled with demons, humans, and who knew what else. No one paid me any attention; no one was even giving me a second glance. But I'm sure I heard that voice… right? I didn't imagine it, I'm sure of it.

The screaming coming from the ring brought my attention back to it, and pushed the incident just now with the strange voice to the back of my mind. It was like someone had turned on an industrial sized fan that blew away the smoke from the ring, and there he stood; tall, regal and absolutely breathtaking.

Yoko Kurama.

"Yoko…" I whispered in almost disbelief, here I am able to see him from a distance but in real life.

Yoko's ears twitched the moment I said his name. Ignoring Shishiwakamaru and his sword that now protruded from the demon in the ring, Yoko turned to look up in my general direction and his eyes seemed to solely focus on me. I sat frozen in my seat unable to look away from him, his eyes seemed to be smoldering with an expression I've never seen directed at me before. Yoko continued to stare at me before closing his eyes and changing back to his human form, even once he had finished transforming, Kurama looked back up to me and then exited the ring. My heart steadily thumped away inside of my chest as my cheeks grew warm at the sort of exchange I had between both Yoko and Kurama. Now a question ran through my mind, what did it all mean?


	17. Chapter 17

***Note***** Hello everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to post the last chapter, like I had mentioned to another reader; I used to have a fare bit of this written so that I could easily post chapters frequently, but after chapter 15 I didn't. lol that was my mistake and I'm sorry for making you wait so long for the next one. But I do have more written now. Just a note though, I'm going to be away for a week and won't be able to post another chapter until I come back around the 22nd. I will however be writing while I'm away, and I will try to post the next chapter when I come back. Thank you again for the reviews and comments, I'm glad people are liking this story. So thanks again for continuing with me this far and I hope you continue to like it. **

Being there to watch the fights made the day go by faster, already the fights have finished. Genkai had just finished whipping Suzuki's ass and had been claimed the winner for team Urameshi. I couldn't be happier for them, my presence here doesn't seem to be affecting their fight outcomes in the slightest; they're still winning even though Yusuke was out doing his test that Genkai issued to him. Though the whole day's experience wasn't all happy and smooth sailing, when Shishiwakamaru was up against Genkai and pulled out his creepy sword (the one I forgot about) I thought I was doomed. He went on to perform his move 'chorus of a thousand skulls' and let me tell you I thought I was done for, I'm nothing but a powerless human and when one of those skulls came my way I froze in terror. Luckily for me during that moment when I was sure the skull was going to get me, both Chu and Jin fought them off; they had stood next to me for the remainder of the fight, a good thing too because another skull had sought to claim my life. Either these things can smell or somehow tell that I'm just a weak human, or I have some kind of sign hanging over me that says 'easy kill' because, so far through the whole time I've spent here things have strangely been attracted to me. And never in a good way.

Now that the day's fights are over and done with everyone had begun to make their exit from the stadium, I however continued to sit in my seat; I didn't want to necessarily chance walking out of here by myself and have an angry demon take a chunk out of me for being in association with team Urameshi. So here I sat waiting for the place to clear out a bit more when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned and found George standing there in his trench coat with club in hand.

"Oh, hello George," I looked around and didn't see Koenma anywhere, "where's Lord Koenma?"

"He's still busy with stuff up in his V.I.P box, he's ordered me to escort you to the betting booth and help you claim your winnings from today's match and to then take you back to the hotel."

Oh… I had been so wrapped up with the fights and things that I had totally forgot about the bet I had placed.

A second later after that news set in my eyes widened at the realization I had made. I have money!

"Oh gosh! Thank you George it had slipped my mind entirely!"

He looked confused, "what leaving here or the bet?"

"The bet I made, I had been so wrapped up with the fights that I had forgotten about it completely."

I stood up and straightened my knee length purple one shouldered chiffon dress and smiled at George, "lead the way George."

Just before I followed after the big blue ogre, I turned back to the bench I had been sitting at with Chu and the others, "thank you again for everything you've done. I really am grateful. So thank you again Jin, Chu, Rinku and Toya."

I bowed to each of them in turn.

"No need to thank us, just look out for yourself Faith; you never know what's out there." Chu advised while he stood up and brought his bottle to his lips and took a swig.

"He's right Faith, take care," Jin smiled while the others waved their goodbyes.

"Thank you and I will."

I bowed once again and continued up the steps to where George patiently waited for me. Once I was at the top of the stairs I looked back and found Jin and the others had already left their seats. Hm, I wonder where they're off to now? Most likely they're going for that walk where they stumble upon Keiko and the passed out Yusuke. I turned back to George and found him eyeing up a group of demons that didn't look overly friendly and were on direct course to us. Well this can't be good. With the group of angry demons approaching us, I quickly closed the distance between George and me.

"You! You're a friend of that disgusting team Urameshi aren't you, with them winning the semi-finals I just lost a ton of money!" roared the tall purple skinned, three horned, red eyed and very unhappy looking demon at the front of the group.

The serpent looking demon hissed in agreement, while the other demons from the group spread out and circled around George and I. Yup there must be a neon sign hanging above me.

"You losing your money has nothing to do with us, and if you so much as try to harm the girl I'll clobber you," George threatened as he tried to shield me as best as he could while eyeing the other demons who had closed us in.

"Wrong, she cheers for those filthy humans and traitors; which means she must be close to them. Well we're going to show them what happens when they think they can just show up and one up us all!" the purple demon took a few steps closer, "maybe I should cut off some of her fingers and send them back to team Urameshi, piece by piece, and eat the rest of her."

His eyes glowed with his malicious intent to harm me, looking into those eyes sent a wave of shivers up and down my spine; talk about a spidy sense going off when near danger.

"She does look good enough to eat."

I turned to the orange skinned demon who had spoken; his eyes were a dark cobalt blue, the same blue that colored his wings.

I'm starting to wish that Jin and the others were still nearby; this isn't looking well on our part.

I let out an 'eep' as the serpent ran one of its sharp claws down the length of my dress, the material separated where he had dragged his nail, effectively cutting the dress Koenma had given me. George had been too occupied with the demons in front to have noticed the serpent get close. With every step I took backwards away from the serpent demon he took two forward, eventually I did what I was trying to avoid, I ended up backing up into the clutches of a demon.

Shit!

Immediately after bumping into what I knew must have been a demon, orange arms enclosed around me, effectively stopping any and all escape routes I could've had. With nothing else left for me to do I screeched my disapproval of being held and tried my hardest to kick either the closing in serpent or the orange guy's legs, praying he'd let go. George heard my protest and immediately tried to get to me, but was himself cut off from me by the other demons from the group.

Like a predator teasing its prey, the serpent slowly made his way towards me, taunting me; his claws seemed to grow longer than what they were before. Seeing his claws and the fangs he had while he salivated, I became frantic; my heart pounded away in my chest threatening to burst from my rib cage like the creature from James Cameron's Alien movie. My breathing was becoming irregular as he drew closer and closer. After all I've been through is this how it's going to end? Becoming some demon's late lunch? It reached its clawed hand out for me, and I just reacted.

"No!" I yelled as I flung my hand out to push his away, my eyes closed tight.

All I heard was his cry of pain as the arms that were wrapped tightly around me disappeared and I was dropped to the floor. Hesitantly I opened my eyes to find the snake like creature had been thrown far down the steps and had landed down by the edge of the seating area, the one that had been holding me was far behind me unconscious and leaning against the wall.

What happened?

"What did you do girl!?" I heard from over by George, who was still struggling with the other demons.

The purple demon appeared from out behind George and sauntered over to where I still knelt from when I had been dropped.

I did that?

How?

"Come here girl, I'm going to enjoy feasting on your entrails."

That certainly drew my attention back to the matters at hand.

With the fear returning tenfold I tried my best to scurry away from him, only to have him take a few strides, clasp his hand around my throat and lift me up like I was nothing but a rag doll. I desperately dug my nails into his skin as it grew harder and harder to breathe. Wildly I looked around to try and find someone who would help me, but no one was around anymore; in the matter of minutes that had made up this unpleasant ordeal everyone had cleared the stadium. No one was left to help rescue me; the only one is George and he himself was in no condition to help me, George at the moment is getting blow upon blow delivered to him, his club lay broken on the floor.

I gasp for breath.

"I'm going to enjoy this," the demon opened his mouth to display his rows of serrated teeth, his long tongue shot out and licked my cheek, "mm you do taste good."

The demon brought me closer to his open mouth; my efforts to free myself became more desperate. I'll try and fight until the very end.

Suddenly the demon holding me roared in pain as I once again fell to the ground; the only difference is that his arm was still attached to me, its hand still clasping my throat tightly. Someone had severed his arm.

"My arm!" the purple demon again roared in pain as the others momentarily stopped their assault on George.

"I'll be adding it to my collection of trophies."

Hiei stepped into view, his sword drawn and bloodied from his swift use of it.

Again I gasped for air and none came, the demon's grip hadn't loosened.

"Faith!"

Both Kurama and Kuwabara skidded to a halt beside me and dropped down to eye level, Kuwabara instantly tried to pry the hand from my throat. Dark spots started to appear in my vision.

Can't. Breathe.

"Come on!" Kuwabara groaned as he gradually managed to loosen the hand.

"Got it!" he shouted before tossing the arm away and pulling me into his embrace while I struggled to get oxygen back into my lungs. Cough after cough rattled inside my chest. It hurts so much.

Once Kuwabara had me in his arms, he scooted farther away from the demons while Kurama stood in the way with his rose whip at the ready.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done to my arm!" the demon looked absolutely furious as he grasped at what was left of his upper arm and stood.

"I dare you to try," Kurama challenged.

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "I'll be adding your other arm to the collection if you do try."

"What kind of monsters are you!? Coming at a defenseless girl instead of manning up and confronting the people you actually are upset with. She had nothing to do with any of this; she's just an innocent bystander." Kuwabara defended as he continued to hold me as I tried my hardest to get my breathing back under control.

"She's collateral damage."

"I'll show you collateral damage!" Kuwabara shot back and tried to stand up but was stopped by Kurama.

"No Kuwabara, you see to Faith. Hiei and I will deal with these cowards."

"I'm no coward. I'll show you what I can do, you traitorous bastards!"

The purple skinned demon purposely dug his remaining claws into the opening where his arm had once been connected, and made sure that every claw had been coated generously with his green blood. The blood on his claws immediately started to bubble and turn to a dark blue color, this can't be good. But before the demon could execute what he had been planning to do, he once again roared in pain as his last remaining arm was severed and fell lifelessly to the stone floor. The now detached arm rolled and came to rest just in front of Hiei, he looked down to the arm he had just cut off and unemotionally kicked it away.

"My arms!"

"Like I was just going to sit around and wait for you to attack us."

More grunts and hissing noises came from over where George was, the demons from there started to make their way towards us. They stopped in their tracks when Kurama moved to intervene, his whip at the ready.

"Shall you try and avenge him?" Kurama coldly asked.

The demons looked over to their defeated colleagues and decided against it, they hightailed out of here as quick as they could.

"I think you should take the same route your friends just did and get out of here while you still can." Kurama looked down to the now armless demon with an icy look.

Without a word the demon rose to his feet and glared hatefully at each and every one of us. He looked to be going on his way, but in a flash changed his course and lunged at me with his fangs opened wide; he was going for one last assault. The demon never made it far, the moment he became airborne Kurama had used his rose whip, what was left of the purple demon fell to the ground in a heap of purple flesh and green blood; he had been torn to shreds by Kurama's whip.

"Fool."

Kurama flicked his whip to clear it of what little blood there was and used his spirit energy to revert the whip back to a rose; once he was done he came and knelt down beside me.

"Faith, are you alright? Let me take a look at you," Kurama went to tilt my head back to have a look at my neck, but I stopped him.

"Please… go check… on George."

It was hard to say much of anything; my throat throbbed in protest as I spoke. I watched as Kurama's eyes once again grew kind before he nodded and went to go check on the blue ogre.

George had just finished picking up the pieces that had once made up his club, he looked miserable. He wiped away the blood that trickled down from his lip and looked over to where I currently rested; guilt plagued his eyes as he slowly approached me.

"I'm sorry Faith; it's my fault you're like this. I should have done a better job at protecting you." He averted his gaze down to the stone floor.

I shook my head no.

"It's… okay." I did my best to smile.

"Come on Faith, let's get you back to the hotel," Kuwabara helped me to my feet.

I tried to inform him about the bet I made, but the only sound that came out was a whisper of a noise.

"What was that Faith?"

I tried again.

"My… winnings."

"Winnings?" he looked at me with a quizzical look before glancing over to Kurama and Hiei.

"Faith, did you place a bet on today's match?" Kurama inquired while he looked to George for an answer.

George nodded his head.

Kurama smiled.

"Alright, we'll go claim your winnings and then get you back to the hotel room.

I would have given a verbal agreement, but with how my throat was I just gave him a thumbs-up.

With a plan settled on, Kuwabara helped me back to my feet and we all headed over to the betting station. On the way there I felt the familiar pain of a headache coming on, after what had just happened I'm not at all surprised that one was on the way. I just hope I'm safely tucked away in the hotel room before it arrives.

We arrived at the betting station just as the demoness with beautiful blond hair, fair skin, and a set of pearl horns, that is standing behind the counter was about to pull down the metal gate for closing. She stopped mid reach once she caught sight of Kurama.

"Can I help you with something?" she directed the question to Kurama and a look of lust clouded her eyes as she licked her lips. She licked her lips in a very suggestive manner.

If I had a voice right now I'd give her a piece of my mind, but instead all I can do is just stay quiet and let the feelings that I'm not familiar with build inside.

Either Kurama didn't notice or he was just ignoring it, but none the less he went ahead to the counter and asked for my winnings. The whole time Kurama asked her for what I had won, she did nothing but twirled her hair and lean in closer and closer to him. Needless to say I wanted to rip every strand of blond hair from her head.

"I need her betting ticket for me to do anything for you," she looked Kurama over and added, "but then again even if you don't have a ticket, I could help you with some other things."

I glared at the pretty demoness.

The headache I could feel slowly creeping its way up suddenly flared. I clutched at my head and closed my eyes, the demoness gasped in pain. When the headache subsided I opened my eyes and found the female demon holding her face, her cheek steadily grew redder and redder.

"What was that!?" she demanded while she looked around.

No one knew what had happened.

"We don't know, are you alright?" Kurama asked as he went to inspect her cheek.

Don't touch her Kurama…

I silently watched as he gingerly touched her cheek and observed the area. My heart flooded with jealousy. Once I realized what was happening, I gave myself a shake; this isn't me, why am I acting like this? I shouldn't be feeling this way, it's not like Kurama and I are an item. Shamefully I look away.

"So all you need is the betting ticket?" Kuwabara asked from my side.

"Yes. Do any of you have it?"

Without a word I produced the ticket and handed it over to Kuwabara so he could give it to Kurama at the counter. I don't want to chance going anywhere near that demoness; for fear of how I might react to her continuous flirtatious acts toward Kurama. Kuwabara handed the ticket over to Kurama and in no time at all the female was pulling up today's betting records.

"Congratulations, seems like you've won three hundred and thirty-two million yen. It seems like you did a good job on picking your fight outcomes today."

Everyone turned and looked at me in awe; I remained emotionless as I continued to avoid their eyes. I'm being childish over this whole thing; then again, emotions like these can make us do stupid things.

"Well here are your winnings, I hope you continue betting with us and have a goodnight," she spoke to all of us, and handed a large pouch to Kurama and he handed it to me.

I nodded my head in thanks to the demoness and we all turned to leave, but she stopped Kurama, "if you're interested in having a good night yourself, here's my number."

She slid a piece of paper over to Kurama; he smiled and took it without saying a word. I clutched the pouch that carried my winnings in a vice-like grip, turned and walked out of there while not saying a word to the others. I think I've taken as much of this as I can handle for the day. My heart was filled with jealousy and hate. I feel so absolutely miserable.

The scenic view of the forest outside of the stadium greeted me as I made my way outside. Alone. I couldn't stay there anymore while that demoness made passes at Kurama, so I left to head back to the hotel room we all shared… though it is a bit more of a walk now with the change of stadiums.

The emotions I wasn't used to feeling swirled around inside me, never once settling down, not even when Kuwabara ran up beside me; he looked so out of breathe as he matched his walking speed to mine.

"Hey Faith, why did you walk off by yourself, especially with what happened to you not that long ago?"

Quietly I looked back over my shoulder and found Kurama just leaving the stadium, the female demon waved him goodbye. That's why I left.

"Tired."

My voice was hoarse as I went and turned back to what was in front of me. I'm not sure if Kuwabara heard me or not but he didn't ask me to repeat myself.

The walk back to the hotel room had been filled with nothing but silence from all of us, no one spoke; I didn't say anything for the fear that I might say something I would regret later. Once we had entered into the hotel's front lobby some of the patrons grew quiet and stared at us as be passed through, after we had made it halfway they leaned in close to one another and whispered between themselves. Fine by me, I feel too drained to even care about what lies and gossip they're spreading right now; all I want to do is get to the room and go have a bath. Having a bath lately feels like the only thing I can do to escape things, I'd draw something but I may draw something they shouldn't see, but I guess I always could listen to my music and just let myself zone out. I think I'll have a bath first then music, that way I'll be relaxed and could just drift off to sleep if I wanted.

Every time I get into the elevator and wait to be taken to our floor, I remember back to the day where I had wandered down to the lobby to find some cooking magazines and had been called riffraff. If I ever see the employee who called me that I'll let loose on him about how I really feel about this place. The elevator dinged and opened its doors, we all exited and made our way to the room, and still no one said anything. I have a sneaky suspicion that they can sense the kind of mood I'm in. But the moment all of us were safely in the room, Kurama came over to where I leaned against the window wall after carelessly throwing the pouch of money onto the couch, and gently tried to urge me to look at him.

"Faith, may I have a look at you now?"

No Kurama you can't. I can still see the piece of paper that held the demoness' number; and that made the jealousy inside me rear its ugly head even more.

"I'll be fine." I mumble while pushing his hand away.

Not wanting to say anything more, I headed to the bathroom and tightly closed the door behind me. With the door closed I leaned back against it and let myself slide down to the floor. What is happening with me? I never used to be a jealous person before, but now… now I'm ignoring my friends and all because a pretty female demon made moves on Kurama. I'm a terrible person for letting these feelings take over me like this, but I've never felt this way for someone before. I was never able to. I don't know how to rein these emotions in. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks as I mentally fought with myself, I ran my hands through my hair and tried to gain control. Nope… not happening any time soon apparently. The tears just kept coming. I'm so childish for letting something like this consume me; it would be different if Kurama returned my feelings and we were a couple, but with it being entirely one sided… Ugh! Come on Faith, stop being such a cry baby, suck it up buttercup and just move on! Bury these unrequited feelings and just move on with everything, it's not like Kurama could love someone like me anyway; not when we hardly even know each other. And who knows, maybe my time here is almost over with, even if he did announce that he had feelings for me, with the possibility of my visit here being almost over and I return home, what will that leave me with then? Just a broken heart, that's what.

Time seemed to stand still as I continued to sit there on the floor and tried to sort things out, things I wished I had someone I could talk to about. How do people deal with these kinds of things? And most of all make it look easy; I envy how television makes it look so easy when really it's not. Now that time has passed and the ugly dragon of jealousy went back into its cave for now, I felt horrible with how I've treated everyone. I need to apologize, especially to Kurama for giving him the cold shoulder when all he tried to do was see if I was okay. But I feel so emotionally drained; I felt more like an ancient being to be more precise. Exhausted and guilty for how I've treated my friends, I look over to the tub and debated whether or not I should actually take a bath or woman up, go out to the living room where the others were and apologize.

More time went by…

Hm,

_Apologize to them Faith._

Alright, you win Jiminy Cricket.

I'll go apologize and try to make amends with them all.

How should I even attempt to make amends? Surely saying 'sorry' isn't going to be enough to magically erase my poor attitude. No; I'll need to do something better, I could always cook them a meal… but then again that just might seem like a normal routine now than an attempted apology. Tiredly I rested my head back against the door as I tried to think of something, anything that I could do to apologize to the people who have done nothing but be nice to me during this whole ordeal. Grr, come on! Surely it can't be that hard to think of something. This is one of those times where I wished I could use my visions to see if I ever do think of something.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, oh Faith; sometimes we can be so foolish. The idea came to me in a flash, I didn't want to cook them anything for fear of it not feeling like an actual apology… so why don't I use some of my winnings and let them order room service? Really in a way if it weren't for them it wouldn't have been possible for me to even make that bet and win on it. So now, the only reasonable thing for me to do is treat them with what they've helped me gain. It's settled then, I'll go out there and apologize and let them order whatever it is they'd like off the room service menu. I just pray that they'll forgive me for how childishly I've acted.

With the help of the doorknob, I pulled myself back onto my feet, straightened my ruined dress as best as I could and unlocked the door. Timidly I cracked the door opened and peeked outside into the living room, Yusuke sat on the couch with Puu resting on his head while the others sat around him and teased. That's right! Yusuke's spirit egg hatched! But… where has Puu been? Oh ya, he's more than likely been with Keiko until he went to help Yusuke during his trial. I really, really, really want to go over there and hug and cuddle with Puu, he looks so adorable. Like a soft furry plush. Aw he's so cute! The urge to hug him was near overwhelming… actually no, it _was_ overwhelming; because before I even knew what I was doing, I had opened the bathroom door, walked over to where Yusuke sat and just picked Puu up.

"Aw, Puu you're just adorable!" I cooed while I rubbed my cheek against his and scratched under its beak.

Puu made a noise like a happy purr and cuddled in closer.

"Faith… you know about Puu?" Yusuke asked as craned his head backwards to look up at me from where he sat on the couch.

"Uh huh, he's so much cuter in person and fuzzier too." I scratched under Puu's beak once more.

"Aw don't say he's cute! He's supposed to reflect what I'm like on the inside and I don't want people saying it's cute." Yusuke groaned.

Puu made a noise of irritation towards Yusuke before he climbed up onto my shoulder and then up to sit on my head, much like he does with Yusuke.

"You're nothing but a teddy bear on the inside, aren't you Urameshi," Kuwabara joked before laughing hysterically.

"Don't worry Puu, I like you. And Yusuke should be grateful, because without you bringing him water, he probably wouldn't have found the strength he needed."

I watched as Yusuke slowly swiveled around in his seat to look back at me. He didn't look too happy at that moment.

"You knew about that, and you didn't tell me!"

"You never asked."

I shot him a teasing smile.

Someone cleared their throat.

"It seems that you're in a better mood now Faith, much better than earlier," Kurama eyed me from where he sat.

Shamefully I shrunk back while I removed Puu from his perch on my head, ya…

I looked to each and every one of my newly found friends and did the only thing I could think of… I bowed low and apologized.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, I really am. It's just…" I took a moment to try and think of the right words, "I had some things that I've never before experienced that I needed to deal with, and like a child I took it out on those around me and for that I'm deeply sorry. In the hopes of earning your forgiveness, I plan on using some of my winnings from today to buy us whatever you wish to have from the room service menu."

"You're what!?" Kuwabara gasped.

"What winnings?" Yusuke asked in confusion.

I shot him a sheepish smile, "I placed a bet today on the fights and won."

He eyed me with a speculative glare, "how much?"

I had to stop and think for a minute, "three hundred and thirty-two million yen? I think that's what she said…"

Once again some of the eyes grew big in astonishment, namely Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"You won how much?!" Yusuke gaped in awe.

Ya I still don't know how much that is in Canadian dollars…

"Three hundred and thirty-two million yen, I'm not sure how much that's worth though."

"Holy shit Hope! That's just from placing a bet today?"

I nodded, "uh huh, oh ya that reminds me; I need to pay Lord Koenma back what he lent me."

"Koenma lent you money?" Kuwabara looked to be in as much shock as Yusuke, all the while Kurama sat nonchalantly in his seat and Hiei was silent over by the window.

"Um… yes?" was I not supposed to mention that?

"How much did he lend you, if I may ask?" Kurama… he never forgets his manners.

"Um… let me think for a minute… four hundred and seventy four thousand yen? If I'm remembering that correctly, I'm pretty sure that's what it was."

Kurama's brow peaked for a moment in surprise.

"Faith I'm not sure if you're aware or not but, that's roughly five thousand Canadian dollars. And your winnings from today, that's around three and a half million."

No way.

I let that sink in for a minute…

"Holy hell! I'm a millionaire?!"

"It would appear that way," Kurama reached behind him and pulled out the pouch that contained my winnings. From inside the pouch he produced a slip the demoness placed in there, "yes that's about right, you won roughly three and a half million… congratulations."

Wow…

To think in less than a day I went from having nothing to three and a half million dollars, and it's all thanks because Lord Koenma took a chance on me. The reality of it all finally kicked in and my legs felt like they were growing weak.

"I think I need to sit down."

I barely made it to the couch's armrest before I collapsed down onto it.

This is certainly life changing.

"Are you okay Faith?" Yusuke asked before poking me in the side.

"I just need a minute; I just found out that I went from being penniless to millionaire in less than a day."

"That must be really life changing for you Faith. But it's nice to see that the first act you do with your newly won money is treating us to dinner." Kuwabara shot me a warm smile.

That's right! They're all probably hungry, especially Yusuke after his big trial today.

"We should probably order our food before someone," I playfully shoved at Yusuke, "keels over and faints from starvation."

Kuwabara didn't need to be told twice; he hurriedly stood up and went to retrieve the menu from one of the desks. Every step he took was filled with eagerness and an excitement that could rival a small child's when they're told they can pick out a toy. In no time at all he handed me the menu, I'll wait and let them look at it first; after all this is my apology dinner to them, so they should have the first look at the menu. I handed the laminated menu over to Yusuke, who looked ready to devour the menu itself. He took the menu from me and tore it open to the entrée pages, I watched as his eyes scanned the pages, but with every page he turned to a look of unease grew more prominent on his features.

Finally after finishing reading the pages, Yusuke looked up at me, "Faith, are you sure about this? This looks really expensive, like the cheapest item they have on here is for fifty bucks and that's just for a hamburger and fries."

Wow, this place is ridiculous.

But I did tell them I was buying them dinner…

I gave him an encouraging smile, "it's fine Yusuke, order whatever you'd like," he looked ready to argue; "besides I wouldn't have any of this money if it weren't for any of you. You are the ones who fight; I just happen to see our outcomes and placed a bet, so really you're the ones who worked for it."

A sly smile came to Yusuke's face, "so does that mean I can take a share of that money then?"

I smiled right back at him and in the sweetest voice I could muster I said to him, "not a chance."

"Nice try Yusuke, but it looks like you may have to find another way to get that amount of money," Kurama chuckled at the slightly defeated looking Yusuke.

Yusuke brushed it off with a smile of his own and leaned back into the couch, he looked completely unfazed.

"Too bad, I was hoping to buy an arcade machine."

We all laughed and chuckled.

Again I nudged Yusuke, "Okay now hurry up and pick something, we're all hungry."

Good naturally he waved me off, "Alright Hope I'll get the hamburger."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't have to get the cheapest thing Yusuke."

"Too late, I already decided. Next!" he quickly passed the menu over to Kuwabara.

I huffed in a joking irritation, what a guy.

In no time at all the menu had circulated around the room and orders had been decided on, during Kuwabara's decision making both Genkai and Koenma had showed up. Of course I offered to pay for their meal as well, Genkai accepted but Koenma declined; his response being that he had already eaten a big meal before coming over to visit. Out of the whole entire menu and its vast amount of choices; we were planning to order two hamburger meals, one steak, some kind of fancy pasta, a chicken salad of some sort, some kind of fish that I have a hard time pronouncing, and I figured I'd get a hot plate meal for the girls to share. When I went to call in the order the person on the other end informed me that the bill will come to fifty four thousand yen. Again I have no idea how much that is, but when I told the others they didn't look too happy.

"What?"

"Faith, come on really? That's really expensive." Kuwabara looked guilty, but I wasn't going to have any of that.

"Kazuma, I'm buying this meal as an apology for how I acted earlier. It doesn't bother me. Heck after everything all of you have done for me, I should've made you choose something in the higher price bracket."

"Speaking of earlier, how are you doing Faith? I heard from George about what happened." Koenma eyed me from across the living space.

"What happened?" once again Yusuke had a look of confusion.

"It was nothing serious."

That's right Faith, try to downplay almost getting eaten and then choked to death.

"Are you kidding me? Faith I've never seen someone's face go that color of red before, if we hadn't heard you yell in distress when we did, that demon would've choked the life out of you."

Yusuke looked alarmed.

Thanks Kuwabara.

"What!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Stop shouting you dimwit. Obviously everything turned out okay since she's sitting right next to you."

I nodded in agreement.

"Don't you nod at me little girl, what's this about a demon choking you?"

Slowly I turned toward Yusuke and glared at him, "did you just call me a little girl?"

"Ya I did, now stop changing the subject. Why did a demon try to choke you, was it the same one that hurt you in the field?"

I had completely forgotten about that incident, more than likely because of the chain of events that not all that long ago occurred; the realization I had, this new attack, and then the unfamiliar feelings that ran rampant.

"I don't know if it was or not, all I remember from that day was a black blur," I paused and looked over to Koenma, "and the demon attacked me because he knew I was affiliated with the team and wanted to extract revenge for losing money on a bet."

At that point Puu broke the uneasy tention that filled the air between us, by jumping up and using his long soft ears to swing up to sit on my shoulder. Aw he's so cute.

"Hey there cutie," I gave him another scratch.

Yusuke groaned.

"Deal with it Yusuke, he's adorable and will be continually complimented because of it." I gave Puu a light kiss on his forehead.

"Is it too late to do an exchange?" Yusuke looked dead serious as he looked over to Koenma.

"I told you already Yusuke, no you can't. You're stuck with it."

"Don't worry Puu; Yusuke will learn to love you and not that long from now either."

At that moment the hotel room door opened and in piled the girls. Perfect timing, dinner should be here soon. I watched quietly while I continued to pet Puu as Yusuke dramatically threw his hands into the air.

"Does that door ever lock? It seems like everyone can just walk in here whenever they want now!"

Kurama chuckled, "well Yusuke, the door only locks when you actually lock it, otherwise it'll just stay unlocked and anyone can walk in."

The rest of us laughed.

That's how the rest of the day went; laughing, telling jokes, teasing each other, and when the food arrived we all dug in to our meals. The girls were shocked that I had ordered them something to eat and offered to pay me back, but I of course refused. After dinner I remembered to pay back Lord Koenma and once again thanked him for his help. But as it turns out after the fights were over with today, Lord Koenma retreated back to his room and called in the order for all of the documentations I would need to live in this new life of mine. He also went on to tell us that he made a call and arranged it so that once this tournament was over, I'd be heading back with them and staying at Yusuke's place until the renovations on an apartment Lord Koenma had rented for me was complete. Needless to say I was so overjoyed with hearing the news of having somewhere to stay that I ended up throwing myself at both Yusuke and Koenma and hugged both of them with gratification. I was so happy. In one day I went from worry about what would happen to me once this tournament was over, to having money to support myself, a place to stay and the legal documentations I would need to live in this new world.

All of this was great news and it had succeeded in shadowing the fact that come tomorrow; one of the people in this room that I now call a friend, will no longer be with us. And that the others will all need to cope with the loss in their own way. Tomorrow isn't going to be a good day. Not at all.


	18. Chapter 18

***Note*hello everyone, so I feel bad about leaving you guys hanging longer than what I wanted to... so I've made this chapter a little bit longer than usual to try and make up for that. Just a heads up that it gets a bit... intense? at the end, I think that's a good way to describe it. Well thank you all again for the messages and reviews. Like always, I hope you enjoy :) **

Earlier this evening had been fun with all of the teasing and joking around, though of course Kuwabara and Yusuke got into a fight about calling Puu cute. It was pretty comical, but after a while everyone decided to call it a night and went to their respective rooms. While I lay on the couch waiting for sleep to take me, I couldn't help but feel giddy about having a place to stay after this tournament is over. A place at Yusuke's no less; I have a feeling that it will be amusing and entertaining living there with them while the apartment gets its finishing touches. I just can't believe it, I have a home! One that I'll get to decorate how I please, a place I can finally call my own. Sure I had a home back where I came from, but I never did anything to give it a splash of my personality, for fear of angering my father.

Father.

Home… I wonder how things are back there. Has anyone noticed me missing?

I turned over onto my side.

Highly unlikely that someone noticed or even cares that I'm not there, and haven't been for some time now. If there was even a search put together to find me, they probably gave up looking an hour in at least and a day at the most. I wanted to cry at the awful truth of how my life has been perceived back where I came from, but I held the tears back. That's not my life anymore; I have a new one here, with friends, friends that care about my wellbeing and safety.

They cared about me like I mattered.

_It could just be because they want to know more about their future. They may just be using you._

Shut up.

They're not like that, they wouldn't pretend to be my friend just so they could try and worm their fate from me.

Huh, I let out a tired sigh. Come on Faith time to get some sleep now; it's been a long day. Restlessly I tossed and turned for what felt like hours, and still sleep evaded me like I had the plague. Well screw you to sleep, it's not like I need it anyway. With a huff I sat up and impatiently drummed my fingers on my lap. What am I going to do now?

"Can't sleep?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Kurama's voice from behind me.

In haste I turned around and squinted into the shadow enveloped room and tried my hardest to find Kurama, but no dice. It was just too dark. The obstacle of not having any sight became solved when a table lamp came on with a _flick_. Having no light to having some in a second didn't quite suit well with my eyes as they tried to readjust. Once I had finished blinking and recovering from the sudden light, I found Kurama casually standing beside the table that held the lamp. He looked handsome; even in his sleeping attire, his plain dark grey pajama bottoms and black thick strapped muscle shirt. In all honesty, I've never pictured Kurama wearing that as his sleep ware. Just at the sight of him in something so… unfamiliar, my heartbeat grew quicker as my eyes wandered over him as he wore something I've never seen him in before. No matter what he wore, he was handsome and never failed to make my heart flutter.

"You startled me," I whisper before scooting over to the side more to allow him space to sit down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too."

Kurama sat down and a silence filled the air between us. I was at a loss of words and he looked to be thinking of something to say, all the while he rested his hands between his spread knees.

Why, why do I always end up with nothing to say to him whenever we're alone together? It's not like there isn't anything to talk about.

"Faith…" he began and paused.

"Yes?"

"Did I do something today to make you upset?" he looked me in the eyes with so much intensity, I nervously gulped.

"No, it was just me being stupid."

I had to look away.

"Please don't look away from me Faith," he cupped my chin in his hand and made me look at him once again, "why do I have the feeling that you're holding something back from me?"

I can't tell him how I really feel.

_Lie._

"I…" I let out a defeated sigh, "I can't tell you Kurama."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid, if I were to get too close and tell you or the others something you're not supposed to know… I'm afraid of what will happen." I could feel my heart breaking. That isn't the reason at all.

"I don't understand," Kurama leaned slightly away from me with a confused look.

_Keep lying._

"Don't you remember? I shouldn't be here, what if my presence here is a bad thing and I cause something terrible to happen. I wasn't meant to be a part of this world; I'm waiting for a creepy voice to shout 'just kidding' and rip me from here. And because of that I have these unfamiliar emotions running through me and I don't know how to deal with it."

That's it Faith, lie to the man you care deeply for. It would be better if we build a gap between him and me, we wouldn't want to get too involved and have their world come crashing down because of something I did. Who's to say that being here won't cause some kind of turbulence in this world? I'm sure they've made movies about this kind of thing. God I feel miserable.

I stole a glance to where Kurama quietly sat and found him deep in thought.

Another sigh escaped.

"You're just going to have to trust me Kurama," I fiddled with my fingers as I tried to think of something else to say, "I know it's hard to put your trust in someone who you've just met and don't know the best, but please believe me when I say, that I'm just trying to look out for everyone."

"I know you are."

His answer sent a jolt through me.

"I'm glad you could enlighten me a bit about how you're feeling Faith."

No Kurama, that isn't what I wanted to say at all. I want to get these unfamiliar feelings off my chest and talk to you about it; but I'm scared that if I do, I'll create a rippling effect. Like what if I'm to tell him how I really feel and he decides to be with me, when really, he should've ended up with someone else? Like Mia or one of the girls from his school, or even Botan? With him being together with me and not the one he's fated for could cause that very person to do something that could change the way things are supposed to go. One could go crazy from constantly thinking about this.

_Off limits._

It's true; I have no right to fall in love with someone from this world. I'll just have to settle with being their friend, even when all I want to do is admit my feelings. Damn this heart of mine.

I smiled as best as I could while my heart wept, "me too Kurama."

Quietly I watched as Kurama shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Can I ask you another question?"

_If it's personal, no you can't._

"Yes."

"When you have these visions of yours, do they hurt?"

What a weird thing for him to ask.

"Why do you ask?"

_He only wants to be friends with you for your knowledge of what's to come._

Shut up conscience, like really?

"Earlier today while we were collecting your winnings, I noticed for a moment that you were in pain and then it was gone. So I was wondering if it was a vision you were having or not."

Oh ya, what was that anyway?

"No I'm asleep when I get the visions. But what happened earlier today… I'm not sure what that was."

I pondered over what happened twice today, once with the demons intending to kill me and the second at the betting station with the demoness. What had that been? That's never happened to me before, the first time it occurred it was like the serpent demon had been thrown away from me, and the second… it was like she had been hit.

"Has that ever happened to you before? Back where you're from?" he looked genuinely curious.

I shook my head.

"No that's never happened before; well yes I've had headaches before, but nothing like that. I don't know what it was or how I even did that. The only other time a headache like that came was when the demons were trying to eat me earlier."

Kurama's eyes darkened once I mentioned almost being eaten.

"What happened then?"

"Well… when the orange demon had a hold on me, the serpent guy was coming at me and the headache hit," I remembered back to earlier today, "I recall throwing out my hand to try to stop the serpent, and then, I was freed. Somehow the serpent had been thrown away from me, and the one holding me had been thrown also… I don't know what happened or if I'm even responsible for it happening."

Kurama seemed to be pondering things himself.

"What about at the betting station? Was that you who hit the female demon?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I fought to contain the jealousy that was slowly creeping its way back up. Jealousy, stop being such a bitch and stay down; there's nothing we can do about it now. I'm going to keep my distance, or at least try to.

"I'm not sure, all I felt was a massive headache and a split second later it was gone."

It was like a light went off in Kurama's eyes as a small smile appeared.

Why is he smiling?

"Kurama?"

"Faith, do you have telekinesis?"

Do I have what? Which one is telekinesis, is that the one where you can speak in people's minds?

"Um… which one is that again?" I asked sheepishly while feeling stupid for having to ask.

He kindly smiled, "it's where you can move objects with the power of your mind."

Oh.

Well that would be neat to have.

"Nope, I've never had that before, only the visions."

"Perhaps it's a result from being present in our world for so long? You should speak with Genkai about it, maybe she can help?"

An image flashed before my mind's eye, it was of Genkai limply flying through the air. My heart went cold as I recalled what that meant; today is the day where Genkai confronts Toguro. How could I forget something like that?

"Faith, are you alright?"

Kurama's voice echoed in my head like a far way voice, my mind was stuck on Genkai.

"Faith?" he tried again.

I tried my hardest to regain my composure, but it didn't happen. I could feel my eyes tearing up at the thought of losing Genkai tomorrow, sure we haven't known each other for very long, but I grew to like her. I liked how she and Yusuke would have their amusing quarrels, the advice she's given me whenever I needed some, though not much, she is a good friend to have. Though I know something that the others don't, the fact that she comes back, but what if I've done something to change that? What if she doesn't come back now? Have things changed?

"Faith?"

I heard my name and felt a soft touch on my shoulder. I came back to reality.

"Are you feeling alright Faith?" Kurama once again asked.

"Huh… uh ya, I'm totally fine."

Not really…

"Are you sure Faith?" he looked so concerned.

"Ya. I'm just getting tired."

That wasn't it at all; I realized that tomorrow is the day when we lose Genkai.

"Oh… well I'll let you get some sleep then," Kurama stood up, "Sleep well Faith."

I didn't mean to sound rude, if that's how it came across, but I think it might of. I was just temporarily stunned at the fact of what tomorrow brings.

"Ya… you too Kurama. I'll see you in the morning."

He shot me a pleasant smile, "See you in the morning Faith."

With that he turned and left, effectively leaving me alone as I watched him disappear into his room. The door closed behind him.

I huffed out a sigh, sleep? Me? Ya right, like me sleeping is going to happen with what I just remembered. Man I feel so emotionally drained, not to mention a little stuffy too. Exasperatedly I threw my head into my hands. What am I going to do?

How can I possibly go about my day tomorrow as if nothing was going to happen? I'll be a complete wreck, and then everyone will know something is up with me.

I sighed again.

What are we going to do Faith?

My body felt restless as the room began to shrink and feel claustrophobic. I need to get out of here; I need to think things through. But where will I go, especially this late at night?

There I sat in the shadow strewn living area, the light from the outside cast weird and abstract shapes on the surfaces of the walls and furniture. There were so many objects I could make out in the shadows; matrixing is what I think it's called, where you spot shapes and images from nothing but colors and shadows. Well I'm seeing a lot of things in these shadows all right, but so far, and most surprisingly, I haven't' spotted those skeletal tree fingers. Then again we were too far up for the trees to even reach up here and cast a shadow.

Ugh.

I flung my head back onto the couch's backing in exasperation. I need air.

Where can I go? I don't think just opening up a window is going to do it for me.

Oh!

I know where I could try going.

The hotel's roof.

The roof access doors in anime shows always seem to be left unlocked, so why not here?

"It's worth a shot I guess."

With a destination in mind, I climb off the couch and tiptoed over to the door. Let's be honest, stealth mode isn't one of my best skills; on the way to the door I skillfully managed to bang my hip off the coffee table corner, stub my toe on the shoes, and trip into the door.

Smooth move, Faith.

Damn.

I hope I didn't wake anyone up with all of that noise.

As still as a stone statue I waited and listened, I strained my ears for any kind of sound that indicated that I woke someone up. There wasn't even a peep.

Good.

It's time for me to sneak out of here.

I could feel the adrenaline pump through my thundering veins as I attempted to sneak out.

At a snail's pace, I unlock the door and pulled it open inch by small inch. When the door was open wide enough, I snuck through and closed it with the utmost care; it would be kind of awkward to explain why I was leaving the hotel room so late at night, should anyone wake up and stumble upon me. It would be really awkward if it happened to be Kurama who discovers me leaving, especially after I just told him, as a lie, that I was tired.

The door clicked closed behind me, and I went off in search of the roof access.

I had found the door to the roof… after climbing a few flights of stairs and some suspicious glances from a few late night hallway individuals. The best expression was from a man who was in nothing but a bathrobe, and appeared to be locked out of his room. Talk about awkward moments; I shot him an even more awkward smile, and then retreated back into the stairwell. It was a good thing too; because when I went to turn around, buddy's bathrobe belt came undone and he was in a flurry to get it tied back up. That was a little bit too close, that's as close as I wanted to get to a 'wardrobe malfunction', especially with an older and overweight man like him. Not my cup of tea.

The roof access door stood before me, and the first thing I did was survey the door and nearby walls for any sign informing of an alarm sounding if the door should be opened.

There weren't any.

Okay then, come on anime luck, and let this door be unlocked!

Hesitantly I pushed on the bar; I heard a '_click_' and the thick grey door effortlessly swung open.

Hallelujah!

I walked out onto the roof and observed it all, this is my first time on a roof… and there was nothing special. There was just AC units, pipes, exhaust vents and this fan looking thing. I have no idea why the kids back home found it so amazing to get up on a roof… there's nothing spectacular up here.

"Well, at least it's quiet."

Maybe that's why it was such a feat back home, perhaps people just found rooftops a perfect place to think and ponder things. What am I talking about? Those Neanderthals don't think about anything brilliant or intellectual, they just like to create more rumors and insults about me.

Never mind that Faith, you're in a much better place now, a place where they treat you like any other person.

_Ya and one of those people you're so fond of, is going to die in the morning._

My heart sank.

"Thanks for the brutal reminder conscience," I quietly mutter.

_It's true though. Isn't that the reason why you came up here in the first place, to think things through?_

Good point.

Carefully I closed the door behind me and looked for a good place to sit while I contemplated things. And I found just the place. Over by the far edge, conveniently enough, was a solid concrete platform, it was just sitting there with no apparent purpose or functionality. So that's where I went. The moment I stepped away from the door, a pleasant breeze assaulted me, my hair was gently lifted from my shoulders and I immediately felt better. I no longer felt like I was trapped in a box, much like I had when I was back in the hotel room.

The sky above was a beautiful mix of dark navy blue and black suede; the stars complimented the shades even more as they sparkled brilliantly above. So close but yet so far out of reach. I marveled at the night sky, one that looks incredibly the same as the one back home; there were no large differences, hell I was lucky if I could even find one. It was like we shared the same sky, even though they were two entirely different worlds.

"Reach out and touch the moon, take it and treasure it like it's the most precious thing in the world, for there is only one and many wish to have it," I recited the words I remember my mother would tell me at night whenever she found me staring longingly at the moon.

Tonight there was only a sliver of the moon showing, but even then it still managed to captivate me. So slim and bright, it stood out amongst the shining stars. How I sometimes wish I could touch it, the very thing which has been a sight of wonder for man since time first began. Like I used to do back when I was a small child, I held my hand out to the moon and pretended to cradle it delicately in my hand. When I was a child, I would often imagine what it would feel like to hold the moon, I pictured it as being smooth like a glass marble. My mother would often chuckle at my imagination before picking me up and cradling me in her arms, we both would then look out to the stars and sing 'twinkle little star' until I fell asleep.

"This is what you noisily snuck out of the room for? To pretend you're holding the moon in your hand?"

A voice said from behind me.

I let out an 'eep' and swung around to confront the one who had startled me so.

That someone was Hiei.

I placed a hand over my racing heart, "Hiei you startled me."

"Why are you pretending to hold the moon?"

Hiei saw that did he?

Well that must have made me look foolish.

"It's not something I expect you to understand; but when I was a small child I used to pretend I was holding it in my hand, like it was a precious jewel," I recalled the fond memory with a smile.

"Why?" he asked from his spot over by the stairwell door.

I shrugged, "I was captivated by the moon as a kid."

He made a face like he was trying to understand, then gave up.

"Why are you up here this late at night?"

I had almost forgotten my original intentions.

"I needed a place where I could be alone and think some things over."

"What things?"

"Personal things," I lied.

Like I was going to tell Hiei I was up here to contemplate what I should do about Genkai's death tomorrow. That wouldn't go over so well.

Hiei stared at me like he was trying to see through me, it was a bit unnerving it was. After a minute or so, he shrugged his shoulders, turned and left without another word to me.

Well now… that was kind of peculiar.

Silently I stood there for a bit staring at the now empty spot where Hiei used to be standing. Should I have told him the real reason? Angrily I shook my head, ugh I don't know anymore! How can I keep lying to them? I feel like such a bastard for doing it in the first place; they've all been honest with me, and here I am keeping major secrets from them. I just don't know how much longer I keep doing this to them.

Feeling completely exhausted now, I flung myself down onto the concrete platform and stared out into the distance. What am I going to do? Another image of Genkai dying flashed across my mind, am I going to be able to let fate's course keep going? I don't know if I can.

_Why not? Everyone else you allow yourself to love has died, what difference will one more make?_

I grasped at my head.

"SHUT UP!"

But I couldn't deny those words, it was true. Everyone I cared about has died; will it be the same here?

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I fought to contain them; it's true, everyone I cared about eventually dies. Slowly I lowered my hands and stared off into nothingness, maybe this is my fate, to never care about anyone for fear of losing them and remaining alone.

_"You care about us and help us in any way you possibly can, which makes you a lovely person," _Kurama's words echoed inside my head.

I do care about them… but do I care enough about them to chance changing their fate?

Solemnly I look out into the distance once again and thought about what I should do.

I don't want morning to come.

Last night felt like a millennium ago, after I sat out on the roof for I don't know how long, I eventually grew tired and headed in to sleep. When I arrived at the hotel room door I was relieved to find Hiei had left it unlocked for me, once I was safely inside with the door locked, I staggered over to the couch and flopped down. Soon after I had lain down on the couch and moved into a comfortable position, I passed out.

Morning came and I felt sick to my stomach with dread; I didn't want to face what today had in store for us. For a short time while everyone slowly woke up and moved about the hotel room, I pretended to be asleep, until it was just me in the living area. The boys had left the room to go do their own thing; maybe they went in search of food seeing as how I wasn't up to make them anything this time.

A door opening behind me managed to stir up the strength I needed to get motivated. I think I've finally decided what I needed to do. Patiently I sat waiting for Genkai to enter the room, doubts and contradictions ran through my mind like a never ending loop, like my mind was stuck on repeat.

Genkai pulled at one of her wristbands while she walked passed me towards the door; she was already intending to leave.

I couldn't wait anymore.

"Genkai," I called out, "May I speak with you for a minute?"

She turned back to look at me, "Sure."

Genkai came towards me with the corners of her lips up in a small smile.

Does she not feel her own death approaching?

People used to say that when you're close to your time being up, you could feel it. Does Genkai not feel hers close at hand?

I had forgotten how short Genkai is, here I sat on the couch and was just at eye level with her. I'd imagine that anyone who made cracks at her about her height was made to eat those words.

My heart twisted as I tried to find the right words.

"Is there something the matter Faith?" she asked.

I fought to hold back the tears, "Genkai… please don't go outside today."

She looked perplexed.

"Why?"

_There's no turning back if you tell her._

"Genkai…" tears once again rolled down my cheeks.

Genkai placed her hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me.

"Whatever is bothering you Faith, you can tell me."

Just spit it out Faith.

"Don't go outside," I wiped away a tear, "Please Genkai."

"Why don't you want me to go outside?"

"Because you're going to die!"

There.

I said it.

Genkai remained silent.

I was on the verge of sobbing; her death replayed in my head, I repeatedly saw the fear, the struggle to breathe… the pain.

"Now that you've passed your spirit wave orb on to Yusuke, you're going to confront Toguro and he's going to kill you."

More tears fell, so much for not crying anymore.

A hand gently caressed my cheek, effectively forcing me to look up after down casting my gaze. Genkai looked sad but also like she was at peace.

"If that's my fate, then that's it. Have you told any of the others?"

How can she be taking this kind of news so well?

I shook my head no, "No. I can't bring myself to do it."

"We haven't known each other very long Faith, but I appreciate everything you do. You've become a supporting stone for this ragtag team, and an even more precious friend," she paused for a moment before continuing, "I had a hunch that my end was near."

"How can you be taking this so well? Toguro is going to kill you, he's going to wound you so badly here," I pointed to where she'll receive the killing blow, "And then Yusuke's going to find you, he's going to be devastated, and you're going to be clinging to life!"

More tears fell.

"I don't want to lose you Genkai. I'm sick of losing the people I care about!"

Gently she patted my head.

"Death is never an easy thing to deal with Faith, it can be quick or it can be brutal. We all have to face it someday, mine just happens to be today."

She gave me another small smile, "Just do me one favor Faith."

I sniffled, "What?"

"Be there for Yusuke and the other dimwits."

"I'll try for as long as I can," I held her hand in mine.

I don't want to let her go out there and she could feel it.

"Don't focus on the death, remember the fond memories. Focusing just on the death will lead you down a dark path, so rejoice in what happy memories we've made."

Without a word I nodded.

"It's time for me to go now Faith."

No! I don't want her to leave, what happens if this will be the last time I ever see her again? What if I've screwed things up?

Genkai gently removed her hand from mine.

There was no stopping her.

"Take care of them Faith."

I nodded and watched her head back to the door.

"Genkai," I called out to her once more.

She looked back over her shoulder.

"Give him hell."

Genkai smiled and nodded before opening the door and walking out.

So here I now sit, crying over what's to come. I wasn't able to change her mind, though to be honest, I knew deep in my heart that I wasn't going to be successful. Genkai is, and always will be Genkai; she'll never back down and hide, I think that's one of the reasons why I liked her so much. But now… I don't know if I'll ever see her again.

I can't be here, not like this; not when I'm crying, I can't let someone walk in and discover me out of sorts like this. There will be too many questions, questions that I can't answer, even though I had just broken one of the rules I set for myself and told Genkai her future.

_You should leave soon before you have to explain things._

"You're right," I agreed with myself.

Weakly I stood up from the couch and quickly went to change out of my sleepwear; I threw on a white ruffled thin strapped tank top and black pants. I don't really care what I'm wearing at the moment; I just grabbed whatever was at the top of the drawer. No longer in my night attire I head for the door.

"I need to get out of here."

Where I wanted to escape to was already in my head, and I went there.

Carelessly I threw open the door and ran down the hallway, down the stairs, through the full lobby and outside. All the while, a fresh set of tears cascaded down my face. I didn't stop running until I got to where I wanted to be; I had only just found this place, it was where the scenery had captivated me on the night we played man hunt. It was the little clearing with the small flowers. My feet automatically took me to the spot where I had been marveling at nature's beauty and once I was there, I threw myself down onto the mossy ground and just let myself go.

I wept at the loss of a friend.

There was no record of time passing in my little clearing, there were no clocks to see what time it was, the only thing I had was the sun as it danced across the sky. Earlier on I could hear loud banging noises, and I knew what was happening. I wept even more once the sounds ceased. Yusuke had found Genkai and Toguro, and now Genkai is gone from this world. I knew it must have been her time of passing, because an odd feeling wind swept through the area and I could have sworn I felt her presence. Now, there is nothing, no wind, no birds signing their happy little songs, even the crashing waves sounded quieter than normal. The world just feels off now, almost like a bit of life has been sucked out of everything, is this because of me or because this is an anime?

Feeling helpless and depressed I threw myself onto my side and tightly closed my eyes. For once I wished that I couldn't feel, that I could become numb from the world; no more tears, no more sorrow, just emptiness.

But…

If I did that, then I wouldn't be fulfilling my promise to Genkai; I promised her I would help look after them all, and I can't do that while being numb to everything.

Ugh.

What am I going to do?

I know for a fact that once I return to the hotel room and Yusuke sees me, he's going to demand why I didn't try to warn them all about what had happened. My stomach grew uneasy as I lingered on the thought. Will he hate me? Cast me out? And what about the others, what will they do? I'm sure Hiei will be able to put two and two together, especially after last night.

_What are you doing just lying there moping around?_

It's called grieving you stupid voice.

Now go away.

_Sure you can just stay here and sulk, but is that what Genkai would want you to do?_

God I hate you.

_Remember, I'm a part of you; so if you hate me then you'll also hate yourself._

And who says I don't already?

_Tsk. Tsk. And here Genkai entrusted you with the team, what a letdown you're turning out to be._

I wish you would just go away.

_But I'm a part of you._

A part that I never asked for.

_Such a downer you are._

Tiredly I shoved myself up into a sitting position, "I'm up alright!?"

_That's a start. Now get up, go back to the room and be the woman you've wanted to be. No more hiding and moping, Genkai wouldn't want that of you._

It's true. Genkai wouldn't want me to mope around like this, like she said I should rejoice in the memories we've made and shared in this short time.

_Don't forget… she may still come back._

Yes. There is also that, there is still a high probability that she'll come back. Maybe I haven't screwed things over completely.

_That's the spirit, maybe now you should return and start the comforting support they'll need._

Not yet. I'm not going to mope anymore, but I'd like to stay here and think about some things a bit. Like how I might handle the situation of dealing with a devastated Yusuke should that scenario arise.

_That may be a smart idea._

"Well I'm not a complete idiot," I said aloud.

Then I realized what I had just done. Ugh man, I'm having a conversation with a voice inside my head!

I felt so foolish, and the odd thing about all of this, is that the voice that's been urging me down the right path and mocking me… is my own voice. So it's literally me making fun of me and pushing me forward. I really am talking to myself.

Quietly I laughed at the realization.

Talk about inner turmoil.

A sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back onto my hands and stared up at the afternoon sky. I really do hope Yusuke won't hold me responsible for not stopping Genkai, because hey, I did try. I purposefully broke one of my own rules and told her about her imminent future, and she still chose to face it head on. If I had at least ten percent of what made up Genkai, I'm sure I'd be a better person and not a cry baby coward.

_You're doing it again. Stop belittling yourself._

Who can blame me? After the years of what I've had to deal with, I'm still kind of astonished that I'm out and speaking with people. Often I would see myself as a shut in, too afraid to even try adventuring outside where the people were repulsed by me and my visions. Though on the brighter side of things, I think I'm steadily growing; I'm literally outside, I have friends that like to talk with me every chance they get and they don't think my visions are weird. So ya, I think I've grown as a person a little bit.

Peacefully I closed my eyes and allowed the sun to bath me in its warmth, all while I recalled lovely memories I made with Genkai. There may not be a lot, but at least I have some to call upon.

If I never do see you again Genkai and you don't come back… be at peace.

You've earned it.

My stomach grumbled angrily at me while I stood up and stretched, the sun has just finished disappearing under the horizon. Quite literally I've been sitting in this little flower field all day, I did nothing but think things over and chew away at my thumb nail in worry of how Yusuke is going to react to seeing me after Genkai's death.

Oh boy.

During the day I had fought with myself over when I should head back to the room, but I came to the ultimate decision of letting a bit of time pass; that way when we saw each other at least some time has passed. Well speaking of time, I should start heading back now; I'm sure someone has noticed I've been gone the whole day and may be wondering where I've gotten to.

After stretching I brushed off my clothes and began my walk back to the hotel room. But before I left the clearing completely behind, I stole one last look and fell in love with how the clearing looked beneath a beautiful sunset filled sky. There were pink and orange streaks across the sky, with highlights of both red and purple even, the clouds reflected some of the colors, it was lovely. Come on Faith, don't get distracted by the sunset, it's time you go check in with the others.

Okay.

Turning back around, I started my long walk back to the hotel, my stomach protesting its disapproval of not feeding it all day at me the whole step of the way. I'll feed you, don't you worry stomach. The hunger aches didn't cease at all as I walked through the forest, too bad I didn't have anything to snack on either. Oh well, I'll just be sure to cook something big for dinner.

Walking back to the hotel had certainly taken me longer than running to the field earlier today, in fact, it had taken me so long that the sun had completely disappeared and the sky had darkened. It was this late at night already? Man I'm slow, but at least I have finally made it to the front doors of the lobby. When I reached for the door handle I froze in mid reach. That horrible chill sensation is back, the very one I had before I was attacked out here.

Chills ran up and down my spine as the unforgettable feeling of being watched came over me, is the one who harmed me out there now watching me? Observing me from the trees? Nervously I looked around and again I didn't see anyone, but then again I didn't see them last time either. To hell with this! I'm not standing around again and getting viciously mauled by whatever or whoever is out there. As quickly as I could, I grabbed ahold of the door handle and flung that sucker open, ran inside and didn't stop until I was safely in the middle of the lobby. My heart hammered away inside me chest as I tried my hardest to calm down… it wasn't working the best. My body was shaking tremendously; no doubt it recalled the trauma of being attacked last time.

Repeatedly I inhaled and exhaled as other patrons walked passed and gave me sneers and other unpleasant expressions; a snobby looking lady even went and purposefully rammed their shoulder into mine as they went by. Really, you guys want to start this crap with me again!? More people walked by shooting me more sour faces, I bit my tongue to keep quiet. The sudden feeling of being watched by hateful eyes a moment ago became forgotten, most likely because of these assholes.

"Ugh, look at her standing there breathing heavily like a fat animal," an older well dressed woman sneered in my direction as she passed me by.

A fat animal!

_I wouldn't go saying that to someone lady, especially with all of that leopard print you're wearing._

"I hate these assholes," I mutter.

"What did you say to me?!" the lady exclaimed.

Ah shit, here we go again.

Oh well, they started it.

"I said 'I hate these assholes'."

A few more people gasped.

"How rude!" she glared her hatred at me.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "If you can't take it, don't dish it."

She looked offended, "I've never set foot in a kitchen in all of my life!"

Several other patrons nearby nodded their heads in agreement.

_Apparently these people aren't all that bright._

"Now dear, you know the lower class people aren't that well-kept," the man I assumed is her husband, tried to confide the woman.

_Yup… they're idiots all right._

Tiredly I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. These people… they suck… they just suck so badly.

"Aren't you going to grace us -" The man began in a snotty tone, but I interrupted him by raising my hand to halt him, like I was telling him to 'talk to the hand'.

Surprisingly he did stop mid-sentence.

"Stop… Just stop. Clearly you guys don't understand what I had last said, so now I'm just not even going to bother with the likes of you idiots," I looked up at them and continued, "I'm not going to waste my time with any of you snotty assholes, so I'll be going now, sincerely, the riffraff. Ta darling."

With that I walked passed them as they looked on at me with mortified faces, well you know what, it serves them right. Dicks. Nonchalantly I tucked my hands into my pant pockets and strolled over to the elevators and pressed the button. The elevator '_dinged_' and the doors slid open, while out of the corner of my eye I spotted the rude employee from before, the one who called me riffraff. I flipped him the middle finger and watched him come to a halt midstride, now I happily stepped into the compartment and smiled sweetly at the still sputtering and speechless couple. The doors began to close and I waved bye-bye to couple, the doors slid shut and I was off to the floor I selected.

Now that felt good, sure I came off as a bitch, but hey, they started that crap. It was just in their nature to ridicule people rather than to offer help; clearly when I came into the lobby I was frightened and out of breath, and did anyone ask if I was okay? No. Why, because they were too wrapped up in their posh lifestyles to care.

_Be proud of yourself Faith; you stood up to them instead of keeping quiet and sulking about it later when you're alone._

True, I did stand up to them this time, so I should be proud of myself. I almost felt like giving myself a pat on the back, but I thought that would be childish of me, so I didn't.

***The intense scene I mentioned is coming up!***

The elevator came to a halt and '_dinged_' once again, I had arrived at our floor. The doors slid open and revealed to me an empty hallway, you know for a place that's supposed to be really busy with people, I've only seen other people in the hallway once and that was just last night when I went up to the roof. Quickly I stepped out into the hallway as the doors started to close, sooner than normal I noticed.

Hm.

Something feels off here.

A weird and unsettling vibe ran through me as I started on my way to the room I share with the boys. I don't know what it is, but it feels… different; and the closer I came to our room, the more prominent it became.

This is disconcerting.

The closer I came to our room, the more the butterfly feeling in my gut grew. What is going on here? This was nothing like the feeling I had outside just a few minutes ago, but it still had me on edge. My gut tightened even more as the door to the room came into view, my stomach no longer growled hungrily at me anymore, now it was worried about something else. And I have no possible idea about what it is either.

Within a matter of seconds my feet had brought me up to the door that led to the room I currently shared with my friends, the only thing about this though, is that I don't want to go in.

I took a deep shaky breath, held it for a few seconds, and then exhaled.

Come on Faith, what's so scary about going into the room you've been staying in since you first arrived here? Nothing, that's what.

Then why am I so nervous about going in?

Hesitantly I knocked on the door, you know, for good measure. Another cold chill ran down my spine, it was nothing like the chill I had outside. I waited and no one answered, has everyone gone out again? Or have they not come back yet? I was about to leave, but I heard footsteps coming from inside the room, I'm sure of it. Slowly I reached for the handle, who's in there I wonder? Maybe no one's in there at all; maybe I'm just imagining the footsteps. As quietly as I could I turned the door handle and nudged it open. It's completely dark inside the room, not even a speck of light came in from the windows; someone must have closed the curtains, we haven't done that at all since we've came here.

"Hello. Is anyone in here?" I quietly called out as I slowly inched my way into the room.

No answer.

"Yusuke are you in here? Hiei… Kurama… Kazuma?" again no one answered.

It would probably be a good idea right about now to switch on a light; my imagination is making it look like the shadows are moving. Numerous horror movie scenarios were running through my head at the moment, and they weren't making things any easier. Gently I felt along the wall for the light switch, when I found the switch I let out a sigh of relief, light right now is a good idea. But I think I let out the sigh of relief too soon; when I flicked the switch nothing happened. Ah crap, don't tell me the light bulb burnt out! I stubbornly flicked the switch multiple times, I didn't want to accept the fact that it wasn't working. I flipped it a dozen more times, you know… just to be sure. Yup it's busted.

Today is turning out to be my lucky day… on opposite day.

The darkness felt like it was slowly creeping in around me, like it wanted to suffocate me by drowning me inky blackness. Don't freak out Faith, there's a table lamp over by the couch, you know the one Kurama used last night that startled you. I can make it there without tripping this time, if I took my time and watched where I stepped. A few steps more into the room and I suddenly stopped. I'm pretty sure that shadow over there just moved.

"Hello?"

A rustling noise came from my right. Now I know someone or something is in here with me. Come on Faith, don't freak out, don't freak out; it's just your overactive imagination. Another noise, nope definitely not my imagination, the cold shiver returned. What could possibly be in here that's making me feel this freaked out? Aside from the possibility of some kind of demon…ghost… monster… thing. My body went into hyper drive as I frantically searched the room as best as I could… There! Over in the far corner of the room, near Kurama and Hiei's bedroom, something just moved, and whatever it is, it's tall. Whatever it is, it's sure freaking me out.

"Who's there?!"' I called out.

_Faith I'm pretty damn sure you've seen this before in a horror movie, maybe you should get the hell out of here before something eats you!_

Whoever or whatever it was took a step closer to me. My gut went into a tight knot, I think it's time to get out of here; because from past experiences when my gut says to run, you better damn well bet that I'm going to listen to it.

Unfortunately for me, just as I was about to turn and run from whatever was in the room with me, the sound of hurried footsteps filled the room. They were coming right for me.

Before I even knew what had happened, I was knocked over onto the couch and had my hands pinned above my head. Okay, I am now terrified for my life.

What has me trapped?!

It was still so dark, that even in this close proximity I couldn't see what it was. All I could tell was that they had claws, a hard defined body, and long hair that teased my exposed skin. Also not to mention the long muscular leg that was wedged between my spread legs. Unwanted thoughts crept their way into my head.

"Let go of me!" I tried my hardest to sound brave, but my voice wavered.

All I received in response is a sound like a grumble from deep within someone's throat.

"Please…"

There was more movement, less pressure on me, and then the sudden light illuminating from the table lamp. The sudden light burned my eyes and I shut them tight, gah that hurts! What the hell are you complaining for Faith? You have a light source now so you can see what's pinning you down, and maybe, hopefully we can somehow dislodge it and escape!

Then the weirdest thing happened, the one pinning me down started to nuzzle my neck.

What in the world?

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but silver, what is going on?

Another growl emanated from the one above me.

Then they rose up off me slightly to support themselves on their elbow.

That's when I saw them, the golden eyes, silver/grey ears and that long silky hair… Yoko Kurama!?

"Yoko…" I breathed in disbelief.

It was Yoko who was in here all along? Then I remembered that today was the day that Kurama received his gift from Suzuka… and tested it.

"You seem to know an awful lot about me," his eyes narrowed.

All I could do was nod; I was still speechless over the fact that it was Yoko.

"What else do you know?"

He leaned in close and ran the tip of his nose along my jawline, what is he doing?

"Yoko, what are you-" I was cut off as his free hand shot out and grasped my jaw.

I grunted in disapproval as I can close to biting off the tip of my tongue.

Why is he being like this?

Suddenly I jumped as the feeling of his tongue ran up and down the side of my neck.

What the hell!?

"Mmph," I tried speaking, but only a muffled sound came out.

I could feel him smirking against my skin.

"It's been so long … Faith," his voice purred as he nudged his knee farther up between my legs, and brought it to rest against the most intimate of places.

What is he talking about! Why is he doing this to me?

"Stop," I tried to say, but it only came out in a whisper.

The familiar sting of tears came to my eyes as I thrashed uselessly against him, but I have to try to break his hold on me, I don't want this.

"I wonder what you taste like…"

Yoko used his free hand to turn my face towards him; he smiled wickedly and licked his lips. Slowly, teasingly he leaned in, rubbed the tip of his nose against mine, and then in a lightning quick movement, his lips were on mine. His tongue pushed its way passed my lips, and I tightly clamped my eyes shut.

No!

This isn't how I pictured meeting Yoko for the first time! Let alone my first kiss! Why is he acting this way! This isn't my fox, this isn't my Yoko Kurama!

A tear ran down from the corner of my eye, his kiss was getting more intense; the hand that once held my chin now slid down the length of my body to the hem of my shirt. I don't want to accept where this is leading to; I panicked and thrashed around even more, as hard as I could. But he easily held me in place; I could feel his grin… his approval. Desperately I tried to free my hands, but nothing seemed to work. Yoko broke his kiss and pulled away slightly, he had a look like he was savoring what he had partaken in.

His eyes shone brightly as he looked at me, "You taste marvelously sweet… for a human."

"Please stop, Yoko please," I begged, more tears escaped.

Again he leaned in and nipped at my chin, then my lips, "It's been so long since I've been with a female."

His hand slid under the hem of my shirt and made it's agonizingly slow way back up, up to my breast.

"Yoko!" I cried.

He cupped my breast through my bra, and as he caressed, he leaned in closer to me. What is that? I could feel something hard…

"Stop!"

He recaptured my lips in another deep kiss, when he was finished he pulled back just enough.

"So long…" he purred.

NO!

He shifted his body again and this time I had enough space for me to sharply lift my knee into his stomach. Yoko growled in pain and loosened his hold on my wrists just enough, I managed to yank them free and I hit him as hard as I could in the face. A loud _'smack'_ echoed through the room, he was momentarily stunned enough for me to scramble out from beneath him.

This isn't my Yoko.

On my way out from underneath him, the left strap to my shirt caught and ripped, but I didn't care. I wanted out of here. When I reached the door I glanced back long enough to find him still spread out on the couch, his lip bled, his eyes… they weren't the ones I loved, and he had a fascinated smile as he watched me leave.

"Females," he breathed before leaning back into the couch.

He reminded me of a predator lying in wait, and readying itself for the chase.

Thrill of the hunt.

And I ran out of the door, clutching my broken strap as I hurried away from that hotel room.

_Not my fox…_


	19. Chapter 19

***Note* I think I'm getting slightly better at posting. Thanks to those who give me reviews and comments, I look forward to reading all of them. I hope you all enjoy. Also, sorry about the (POV)part but the editing on here won't let me put asterisks to signify when it changes point of views, and I was worried people might get confused lol.  
**

That wasn't how I wanted to personally meet Yoko, my favorite fox demon, why did he do those things to me?

After the massive invasion of personal space I went to the girl's hotel room, but before I arrived there I tried my best to calm myself down as much as I could and knocked on the door. Keiko had answered, she immediately asked what had happened to me and my torn shirt, I quickly concocted a lie about the people downstairs running into me and how my strap got caught on a piece of their clothing. They all bought it hook, line and sinker. I hated lying, but what happened between Yoko and I… I wanted to keep that a secret; there would be no good telling them what happened and having them descend on Kurama with a fury like no other.

When Keiko led me into their room the others told me I should make myself at home and that if I wanted, I could wait here with them until the boys got back. Hesitantly I said sure. So we passed some time with meaningless chit chatter, when there came a lull in the conversations, Shiziru asked if I wanted to go soak in the tub, I found it kind of odd that she would ask me that; given that we were just in a conversation about their lives back home, but then maybe with her sixth sense she felt something and felt the need to offer it. Though the thought of soaking in a tub did sound pleasant right about now, especially with what I just went through, so I agreed.

Soaking in the tub gave me the alone time to think things over a bit more, like how Yoko acted… maybe it was just a case of wrong place at the wrong time, and that I had just happened to be there when whatever the reason overtook him? The more I thought about it the more it made sense to me; he's been sealed away for so many years, that he must have had all of these pent up emotions and urges. He did say something about it being a long time. Now what he did wasn't exactly all that acceptable, but the more I pondered over it the more it began to make sense to me, from now on I'll just have to be on my guard the next time Yoko appears.

Wrapped up in my thoughts I sunk down lower into the tub, the water came to rest just above my lips, my lips… I could still feel his on mine. I shook my head to try and clear it, what he did, it was wrong and I hope that isn't the real Yoko.

Lazily I twirled circles on the surface of the bathtub water with my finger, today sure went in a lot of directions.

_That's for sure._

I took a deep breath, held it, then exhaled; I need to clear my head. It's a sobering thought to think that in just a handful of hours now the final matches will be starting.

_And Yoko is going to be there._

Again I felt his lips, his touch. Of course he's going to be there, but it's not like he's going to be focusing on me, no he'll have his hands full dealing with Karasu. Uncontrollably I cringed as I recalled what's going to happen with Kurama, the bomb field he's going to be stuck in, the blood… the cries of pain.

Don't think about it; we'll be witnessing it firsthand shortly, you can freak out then.

A knocked sounded on the door.

"Faith, are you alright? You've been in there for almost two hours," Keiko called.

Wow two hours? It's only felt like a few minutes have gone by. It might be a good idea to get out now, I figured as I inspected my shriveled fingers.

I'm going to have the texture of a raisin.

"I'll be right out, sorry."

"It's okay Faith, we were just concerned."

Concerned… huh, I'm still not used to hearing that.

Time to get out.

With the help of the grip bar, I hoisted myself up out of the deep tub and climbed out, toweled off and changed back into my torn shirt and pants. After patting out the wrinkles in my clothes, I looked in the mirror; maybe it would've been a smart idea to have grabbed a change of clothes before leaving. Ya right, like clothes were anywhere near your mind two hours ago.

True.

Well then I guess I'm just going to make do with what I have. As best as I could I tied a knot with my broken strap, at least that's momentarily fixed. Before leaving the bathroom I took a deep breath to reassure myself, walked out and joined the others. It's about time I ask them if it's okay for me to spend the night here, and then make up yet another lie as to why I wanted to.

"Faith you didn't bring a change of clothes?" Keiko asked as she poured me a cup of tea.

Damn it Keiko.

"No, I wasn't sure if they were resting or not, and I didn't want to risk disturbing them if they were."

"Why?" Shiziru asked while she eyed me from the corner of her eye as she lit her cigarette.

"Tomorrow is a very big day for them; their lives will be on the line, even more so than before."

That wasn't exactly the reason; it was more because there is a very… frisky fox demon hanging out in that hotel room.

"That's true, and very thoughtful of you Faith," Keiko smiled, "Would you like to borrow some of my clothes? If you still don't want to disturb them, you can stay here tonight with us."

Look at that, I didn't even have to ask.

Kindly I returned her smile, "Thank you Keiko, I think I will."

Botan, who has remained quiet and sort of down, perked up slightly.

"We'll have a slumber party!"

A what?

Wait… I think I've seen those in movies, that's when they have pillow fights right? I have no idea. And by the look in Botan's eyes, I may be in over my head… probably way over my head.

The other girls seemed to get excited over the 'slumber party' thing and I just sat here quietly sipping away at my tea. I have no clue if I should be happy or fearful. Slowly they turned to face me, their eyes sparkled mischievously.

_Be fearful, be very fearful!_

Nervously I gulped, "What's wrong you guys?"

"Faith have you ever been to a slumber party before?" Keiko inquired, that look in her eyes never once leaving.

Was it that obvious? Should I lie and say I have? No because they'll know I was lying.

"No…"

Shiziru grinned, "We're going to change that Faith."

_Be very afraid._

I laughed nervously.

"You'll enjoy it Faith, I'm sure you will," Yukina tried to comfort me.

"Don't look so nervous Faith, we're not going to do anything bad to you," Botan laughed once she saw my terrified expression.

"Ya we'll just play with your hair, maybe try doing your make up, and all while we're in our sleepwear talking about boys and stuff," Keiko explained while she got up, walked to a bedroom and vanished behind the wall.

Make up? I've never worn make up before, well besides lip gloss… does that even count as make up? Probably not.

Keiko returned, she had changed into her pajamas and brought me out a spare set, handed them over to me and ushered me back to the bathroom to change.

The door clicked closed behind me and I now once again stood in the confines of the bathroom, why is it that every time I try to be alone or want to feel safe I head for the bathroom? Seriously, I get upset from something and I run to the bathroom, eyes turn demon like while my blood was on fire, run to that bathroom Faith. Oh well, I might as well change quickly before another two hours fly by. I unfolded what Keiko had given me and found a pair of heart patterned bottoms and a pale pink extra-long sleeping shirt, it looks comfy at least.

Changing didn't take long, less than a minute and I was back out there with them. It turns out that while I had been in the bathroom changing, the girls had stripped the couch of its cushions and placed them on the ground so everyone could sit comfortably; they had also produced a hairstyling kit. I felt out of place. Well the only way you're going to start feeling apart of anything is if you try.

That is also true.

I have a lot of work to do to if I wanted to fit in this new world of mine.

"Come join us Faith," Yukina smiled warmly at me as she patted the empty cushion between her and Botan.

"Okay…"

I took my seat between the two and immediately after Botan had pulled out a bin of hair supplies. There were brushes, combs, elastics, clips, curlers, and I have no idea what else, some kind of sprays? Ya I'm not very fussy about my appearance, I mean why bother when everyone in your hometown hated and feared you? It's not like they were lining up to give me compliments or to ask me out on dates.

_This is your new home now Faith, enjoy it._

"Faith, do you mind me doing your hair?" Botan asked with a big brush in hand.

I do need to start enjoying it more.

A warm smile came to my lips, "Go for it Botan."

Botan, though she still had traces of sadness in her eyes, smiled excitedly and began to brush my hair.

"I'll do her nails!" Keiko called before pulling out a small box filled with small bottles of nail polish, there's a lot of colors in there.

"Are you guys sure about this? I mean, it's just going to get ruined once I go to bed," I'd feel bad if they put in all this work just to have it ruined in a few hours.

"Don't worry about it, if you want I can put some spray in to help hold the hairstyle if you'd like, and it's nail polish, that stuff is hard to get off," Botan explained as she separated some of my hair.

"You really don't do this kind of thing do you?" Shiziru asked, her cigarette almost gone.

"No I don't, but it's a nice change."

Quietly I observed Keiko applying the first coat of a light pink polish to my nails, I like that shade of pink; it reminded me of cotton candy.

Oh what I wouldn't give for some cotton candy.

Keiko was skilled at applying the nail polish, not a speck of it got onto my skin, and I'm impressed. When I had the nerve to buy a small bottle back home, I tried my hardest not to get any on my skin… but I failed miserably, thankfully I had some nail polish remover and managed to remove it. But the nail polish didn't last long, not when the woman who was hired to watch me while Father was at work found out, she had snatched up the bottle and threw it out the door. She went on to yell at me saying things like how I was undeserving, and how if I started painting my nails I would somehow contaminate the art and infect the other girls somehow. So I never bought anymore, I didn't want someone to snatch it away and get rid of it.

Keiko finished the last of the first coat.

My nails looked pretty.

"Thank you Keiko."

"I've only done one coat," she looked a bit shy.

"They're still pretty, thank you."

"Wait until you see your hair once I'm done with you," Botan piped up, she ran her hands through my hair.

"I'm excited to see Botan."

"I'll do my best Faith," she went back to focusing on my hair.

So that's what I did, I sat on my cushion and patiently waited.

Through the evening the girls would ask me questions about anything really, what back home was like, what I thought of theirs so far, am I excited about school, was I excited about starting a new chapter here, what I thought about the boys. I didn't lie, I told them the truth. I loved being here, aside from the few attacks but that was sadly kind of normal for me, I told them how I enjoyed everyone's company and cherished every moment, but kept quiet about my encounter with Yoko. I am a bit excited about school just for the fact that it's something different from what I'm used to; like how I'm going to have to complete an entrance exam, doing cleaning chores, and a bunch of other stuff. It was great to talk with the girls, I asked them random questions like what Shiziru did for a job, and she told me that she was a fulltime nagger for her brother Kazuma.

After a while of chatting and Botan fiddling with my hair, we decided to get some snacks, which is a good thing because my stomach was being really noisy. They ended up going to a vending machine somewhere and getting a bunch of stuff, there was candy, chips, some kind of melon tasting pastry and lots more. Carefully I ate the food Yukina placed in front of me, I couldn't open any packaging because of my nails, and I didn't want to waste Keiko's efforts.

"Done!" Botan exclaimed.

I jumped a little at the sudden noise.

"Would you like to see Faith?" Keiko asked.

I nodded excitedly, "Yes please!"

I couldn't wait.

Botan rummaged around in something behind me and the next, she held a hand held mirror in front of my face so I could take a look.

It was beautiful.

Never in my life has my hair looked this stunning, my bangs have been brushed to the side and framed my face, there were small braids pulled back and clipped in place, and the curls… oh how I love the curls! They cascaded down past my shoulders and felt light as a feather, I feel like royalty with the pampering I just had.

I could feel the pricking of joyful tears.

Come on Faith, no more crying, I held them back.

"Thank you Botan, I love it!" weirdly I turned to the side as best as I could and gave her a hug, while trying my best not to smear the still drying nail polish.

Awkwardly she hugged me back, "It's really nothing Faith."

"Maybe to you, but to me… it's priceless."

"Would you like us to spray it? So it holds up for tomorrow?" Shiziru asked, she had a small smile as she watched me.

Again I nodded, "Please?"

Botan sprayed something in my hair, patted and smooth my hair down.

"There, that should do it."

"Thank you everyone."

Keiko looked to be in deep thought.

"You know Faith; I may have the perfect outfit for you to wear tomorrow, one that will go well with your new hairdo. I brought it with me, but I don't think I'll wear it, actually I've never worn it."

"Worn what?" I asked.

"Hang on a second, I'll go get it," she stood up and went back into her room.

She came back soon after, she held something white and lacy in her arms along with something black. What could that be?

"You can wear this."

Keiko showed me what she had brought out, the white article of clothing turned out to be a lacy thin strapped dress with a silk sash and bow tied at the front. It was cute. The black article was just a pair of leggings, the dress looked like it was just going to fall short of reaching my knees, it's a good thing she's offering me leggings as well.

"Aw, that's a cute dress Keiko," Botan reached out and touched the lacy dress.

"Ya, but I've never worn it and it looks to be more of Faith's size than mine now."

"You've never worn it? Why not?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I guess it just wasn't a dress for me, doesn't really suit my tastes."

Doesn't suit your tastes? Keiko this is completely up your alley for clothing.

"I think it's gorgeous," I fiddled with the lace.

"It's a good thing you're wearing it tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to dirty it or ruin it.

Keiko waved me off, "It's okay Faith, you can have it; I figure if I haven't worn it by now, then I probably won't wear it at all."

She's giving it to me?

"Really?"

"Sure," she smiled at me before handing me the clothes.

I felt touched that Keiko was giving me these.

_Our first gift._

Keiko winked, "Though I'll need my leggings back."

We all laughed.

"Of course."

The rest of us laughed and giggled, until Yukina covered her mouth and yawned. Oh, I guess it must be getting late. Quickly I glanced over to the nearby wall clock, holy hell! Is it midnight already!?

"Oh wow… time sure flew by. I think I'll be heading to bed, it I don't. I might not be up in time for the fights," Botan stretched on her cushion.

One by one the girls agreed and stood up, they bid me goodnight and brought me a pillow and a blanket. Before Shiziru disappeared into her room, she turned back around and called out to me.

"Hey Faith, tomorrow morning I'll be doing your makeup."

Makeup, that'll be different experience for sure.

"Thanks Shiziru, I can't wait."

Shiziru waved goodnight and left me alone to situate myself. I ended up replacing the cushions back onto the couch and made a makeshift bed, I'll be a very happy woman once I get my own bed.

Here I once again lay awake in the darkened hotel room staring up at the ceiling while trying to fall asleep, like usual nothing is working. You'd think that by now I'd have mastered some kind of falling asleep trick, but no, I'm feeling wide awake when all I want to do is put this day behind me. Come on Faith, close your eyes and fall asleep. Tightly I clamped my eyes shut and repeatedly chanted 'fall asleep' but like I figured, it didn't work. Too bad there weren't any sleeping pills around here… then again I never did like taking pills, I was always afraid I'd have a reaction, or just never wake up again. Kind of like I felt the day that blur attacked me and left me for dead; before I collapsed I feared that I would never again wake and because of that I don't want to take another day for granted. You never know when your time is up, so you best enjoy what time you have on this earth and cherish it all, before it's too late and you realized you've done nothing with your life. I sound like a fortune cookie. Half-heartedly I flicked myself in the head for thinking something silly like that, if I were a fortune cookie I'm pretty sure my life would have turned out totally different; thanks to all of the wisdom I'd have on tap.

Exasperatedly I threw my hands up, I'm never going to get to sleep like this. I sat up and flung my legs over the edge of the couch and rested my arms on my knees, what the hell am I going to do now? Carelessly I allowed my head to fall into my arms and tried to think of something, anything… except earlier this evening.

_'__It's been so long.'_

Block it out!

His voice rang through my head; it was like it wanted to keep rewinding to that event and then play it in slow motion.

_'__You taste marvelously sweet.'_

How do I taste sweet? I don't get it.

Gingerly I ran my finger along my lips; I can still faintly feel his lips. Why did he do that? Was it an urge that just over took him? Ugh! I don't know, how was I supposed to know what he felt or the reasons why he did it. I'm not a mind reader.

_'__Marvelously sweet.'_

What am I going to do? How am I supposed to face Kurama from now on knowing what happened between us?

_Talk to him._

"I don't think I'm up to venturing back to that room again tonight," I whispered to myself.

Though that's probably what I should do, I should talk about what happened with Kurama, it may be an embarrassing discussion but it needs to be done so I can move on. This is heavy, I need some air to help clear my head and to extinguish my heated cheeks; I feel like my body is betraying me by getting all warm at the recollection of the events I shared with Yoko.

As quietly as I could I walked over to the window and cranked it open to allow a small breeze in, the second the cool air touched my skin, I felt immensely relieved.

A deep breath in, and out, and then another.

This small respite from my unending thoughts felt wonderful, it seemed to be working on calming my restless mind. Languidly I leaned against the windowsill and continued to ease myself, my eyes were closed in tranquility; this is peaceful, no one is asking me questions about the fights, and I'm not being threatened by anything. Yup this is peaceful.

While I was enjoying the serenity of things up here in the hotel room, I had the overwhelming urge to look outside. At first when I looked out to the world beyond the window there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, which was until someone hurried out of the building. They looked to be in turmoil; continually they ran their hands through their long hair and paced in large circles. It almost appeared like they were upset with themselves, like they were trying to deal with something but wasn't getting far and it just angered them all the more. Who would be outside at this time of night? Curiosity piqued my interest; I leaned in closer to the glass in an attempt to get a better look. Then I saw it, the red hair that became illuminated by the moonlight.

"Kurama?" I said aloud.

My lips tingled.

What is he doing down there?

For a short while I was frozen to my spot watching Kurama stride back and forth, he didn't seem to be getting any happier either; he seemed to be getting even more agitated about something. This is unlike him, could… could it be that he's upset over what had transpired between us earlier this evening? Did he resent himself for what happened? Seeing Kurama so distraught like this… it made my heart ache.

I looked back outside and found Kurama still holding his aggravated speed as he paced a circle, nothing has changed. Then I watched as he suddenly stopped; like he sensed something, and began to look around, he turned in small circles and then seemed to be searching the windows. What is he looking for? He continued to scan the building and then abruptly stopped; his eyes met mine and I froze. Did he see me? What am I supposed to do? My heart quickened as he took a small hesitant step towards the building, ya he spotted me. I'm guessing he wasn't expecting to find me looking out from one of the windows. Kurama spoke, it wasn't loud and it was only just a word, my gut is telling me that it was my name he said. Seeing him say what I thought was my name, I didn't know how to react; was I supposed to wave, call out to him, ignore him, what? I don't know! I'm not used to all of this, and there wasn't a film or television series out there that could help prepare someone for something like this. Embarrassed I turn away from the window and quickly strode away from the window, flopped myself down onto the armchair and brought my knees in close to my chest. How am I going to continue on like this?

I don't know what to do…

**(POV)**

Kurama felt horrible for what he had done to Faith; he didn't mean to do anything to her, it's just that for reasons unknown to him when he changed back into Yoko, there was all of these pent up urges. Never before has he felt like that, and it disconcerted him. Luckily for Kurama Faith had managed to free herself from his unyielding grip, a part of him didn't want to let her go, but when she kneed him in the stomach he had to. Kurama felt like such a bastard for what had happened, he should have known better and taken more precautions, there was no undoing what had happened. The only bright side Kurama could see to this situation is that Faith had managed to escape his clutches and that he wasn't able to go further than what they had.

After Faith had run off, he lounged around the room as Yoko; he couldn't get the taste or feel of Faith out of his mind. The touch of her skin made him growl with want and her lips? He hungered for more. For a while he wanted to track her down, but he managed to hold himself back; she must hate him for his actions and hunting her down wouldn't be a good thing. Once he had changed back into his human form the urges dissipated, and he became more aware of what he had done, and he hated himself for being so weak.

Restlessly he tossed and turned in his bed, hours have passed since he attempted to sleep, but sleep never came and didn't look to be coming any time soon. Round and round his mind went repeating things over and over again, his match tomorrow and the incident with Faith. It just wouldn't cease! No matter what he did, his mind just wouldn't let up. Kurama didn't need this; not the night before his most anticipated fight. There wasn't anything he could do to ease the never ending turmoil that dwelled within his mind, so he flung the blankets off of him and sat up. He needed air, the room felt too stuffy and crowded. In no time at all he had changed his clothes and left the hotel room, he wanted to be alone and outside with the fresh air was the best place to be at this point; no one would be out there, not at this late hour.

It took Kurama no time at all to get outside and once he was out there he felt a bit better, not a lot, but at least some of the cooped up feeling went away. Though his break from the issues he needed to deal with didn't last long, they came flooding back like a tsunami. Unnerved by the thoughts that ran through his head, Kurama began to pace around the area while occasionally running his hands through his hair.

"I should go and apologize to Faith," Kurama paused and shook his head, "an apology won't fix what I've done."

Will she ever find it in her heart to forgive Kurama? He doubted it, no one would forgive him of his actions.

He paced even more and argued with himself.

What was the right thing to do?

While Kurama steadily wore a path into the grass, he could sense someone watching him. How long have they been watching? Was it Karasu? Immediately Kurama put up his guard and scanned the area, but he couldn't sense any nearby spirit energy or see anyone else out here. He glanced once more around the immediate area and then shifted his searching eyes to scan the hotel. The first go around he found nothing, but on his second glance at the hotel building he found a figure standing in a dark window. He became momentarily stunned at who he had found watching him, it wasn't Karasu or anyone threatening, no, it was Faith. She was the last person he'd expect to find watching him.

Hesitantly he took a step towards the building; he was unaware that he had even moved.

"Faith…"

Kurama watched as she became uneasy and hurried away from the window.

"Wait…" pointlessly he reached out to her retreating figure.

Quickly Kurama took note of the floor and location of the window she was just in and hurried back inside. Whether or not she can find it in her heart to forgive him, he needed to tell her how sorry he was and that he'd understand if she never wanted to have anything to do with him.

In a blur the surroundings changed around Kurama as he made his way to the room Faith was staying in, she's staying with the other girls tonight, where else would she have gone? It hadn't taken Kurama long to get to the room he was aiming for, but when he arrived at the door he became unsure. Never before has he felt like this before, the aching feeling in his heart, sweaty palms, and uneasy nerves; why is he feeling like this now? How could something as simple as talking with Faith do this to him? It was like Kurama was standing in the middle of unfamiliar territory and he didn't know which way to go. Unsure of what he should do, Kurama raised his hand and went to knock softly on the closed door, but stopped midway once he heard Faith. With his highly tuned hearing he could hear her soft breathing; she was close to falling asleep. Kurama didn't want to disturb her, not after the kind of day she's had. Gently he placed his hand flat against the door and leaned his head against the hard surface, his eyes half closed.

"I'm sorry Faith, I truly am."

Back when he was the infamous Yoko Kurama he wouldn't have cared about what he had done, he was cold and uncaring. But now that he's spent years amongst the humans, he's changed and what he now feels is entirely new to him. He wasn't sure what exactly this was, but it all started when Faith came into his life and that was only a mere few days ago. How could a single person change someone so much in just a short amount of time? And is this change for the better? Or will it weaken him?

Wearily Kurama let out a sigh and turned to lean against the wall by the door, his head rested back against the wall as he stared up into the hallway lights. A single thought ran across his mind.

"Am I falling for Faith?"

**(End of POV)**

A slender hand gently shook me awake; funny I don't even remember falling asleep. Groggily I open my eyes and find an already beaming Botan staring down at me, how in God's name can she be this perky this early in the morning? Maybe she's a mutant… or a robot.

"Five more minutes," I grumbled and bury my head deeper into my folded arms.

Botan made a noise of disagreement, "Oh no you don't. Faith it's time to get up."

It's too early.

"Faith, why did you sleep like that last night? Wouldn't it have been more comfortable sleeping on the couch, rather than scrunched up like that?" Keiko asked.

"Fell asleep thinking about stuff," I mumbled and tried to block out the bright lights.

"Time to get up," Botan tried again.

"Vampires need sleep, come back later," I said while shifting into a more comfortable position on the armchair.

"I'll go get the water," Shiziru said.

"I'm up."

They win… for now.

With a loud yawn I stretched and looked at the clock… why are they up this early in the morning!?

"We have three hours before the fights even start, why are we up this early?"

Not a lot of sleep makes Faith an angry troll monster that's been forced out of its bed too damn early.

"I figured I'd give your hairdo a quick refresher, Shiziru will do your makeup and then we'll get a quick bite to eat," Botan looked unfazed by my sour tone; she still looked happy and perky.

God morning people are weird.

Another yawn.

"Okay," I scratched my head and stretched my arms out like a cat does.

"Here Faith, you should change into this first before Botan does your hair," Keiko held out the dress and leggings.

"That sounds like a smart idea."

I took the change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. It didn't take me long to change attires, though I must say I do like how this dress looks on me, the lace wasn't all that bold with this dress. Normally I didn't go for lacy things; I found that the lace often stole from the simplicity of a dress, like it was trying to steal the show. Before leaving the bathroom I stole a glance at the mirror and did a little turn, I really do like this… surprisingly.

_Get used to it honey, you're going to be doing things we aren't used to doing back home._

So true, and I like that thought.

Change can sometimes be good and this time, it really is a good thing.

I observed myself in the mirror, my new hair, this dress, I feel… beautiful. Yes, I am beautiful.

With a smile plastered on my face I waltzed out into the living area and over to where the other girls were waiting for me. Their heads all turned in my direction, Botan's eyes widened at the sight of me, and truthfully it made me nervous.

"What's wrong?" I timidly asked.

She happily clapped her hands, "Oh Faith, you look positively gorgeous!"

Nervously I laugh and scratch at my cheek, "Thanks?"

Shiziru lit another one of her cigarettes, took a puff and looked at me.

"It does look good on you Faith; you pull that look off nicely."

What look? I'm confused.

"And what kind of look is that?"

"The chic yet innocent look," Botan explained.

Innocent? I'm not entirely sure how I feel about that.

"It's a good look on you," Keiko agreed.

"Um… thanks?"

"It's about time we get working on your makeup, if not then we won't be on time for the fights," Shiziru gave us a look.

Ya that might be a good idea. so obediently I sat down in front of her and patiently waited for them to do what they wanted with my hair and makeup. Almost immediately Botan started to fix my hair as Shiziru brought out a small zipper bag, that little thing looked like it was ready to burst at the seams. What the heck is in there? My curiosity was sated once she opened the zipper and a bunch of brushes, pencils and eye shadow spilled out. Wow… that's a lot and I didn't think Shiziru wore makeup.

"Is… is this all yours?" I asked as she tilted my head to the position she wanted me in.

"Yes," she paused and pulled out a pencil from the bag, "Back when I was younger and in a more rebellious stage, I used to do my makeup on a regular basis."

Oh… really? I don't think I can see Shiziru spending the time to do that kind of thing.

"Now hold still, I don't want to poke you in the eye while applying this eyeliner."

I froze in place; okay ya I don't want that to happen either.

Time went by as both of my newly found friends busied themselves with either my hair or makeup, both of which I'm not used to having done. Though it is a nice change of pace, it's like I'm being pampered.

"There, all done," Botan announced.

"I'm done now too," Shiziru pulled back from me and had a look of satisfaction.

I grew excited and couldn't wait to take a look in a mirror.

Yukina entered into my favorite book once she handed me a hand held mirror. I took in a deep breath and looked into the mirror.

Oh wow!

_You look gorgeous darling._

I do love how the eyeliner makes my eyes pop, and the light lip coloring? It's absolutely lovely.

"Thank you everyone, I love it… though I must admit that it is a bit weird how I've gotten all dolled up to go see the final fights."

Keiko agreed, "Yes that's true, getting dressed up to go see the fights is kind of funny."

"Well it's done," Shiziru shoved her makeup items back into that little bag and zipped it closed.

"I think it's time for us to go now," Yukina quietly mentioned while looking at the clock.

"Oh shoot! It is time for us to get going, how is it that time flew by so quickly?" Botan quickly stood up and ran over to the door to get her shoes on.

Everyone else followed, myself included, like people say time sure does fly when you're having fun.

While everyone was filing out of the room my gut grew tight suddenly, I think I knew why; I don't think I could go to the fights without saying anything to Kurama. The night with the girls did manage to distract me for a while, but in the back of my mind I knew it would eventually come back to this.

This is something I needed to do, I don't want Kurama to go into the fight with his head not fully into it, and what if all he could focus on is what happened? I needed to let him know how I felt; we needed to deal with it.

Alright Faith, it's time to go.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go look for someone quickly before they wander off. I'll see you at the stadium," I headed down the other hallway while they went down the one that would lead them to the elevators.

"But Faith, this is the finals, you can't leave; the boys need you there to cheer and support them," Keiko grabbed my wrist to stop me.

But…

The others seemed to agree.

Well… maybe I'll be able to bump into Kurama before he fights with Karasu.

"Alright."

Quickly I joined them and we all headed to the stadium where the finals were being held. I just hope I can see Kurama before the fights, I don't want him to be distracted, but then what if I speak to him and he gets distracted from that? We'll just have to take a chance then won't we?

"Let's pick up the pace ladies, I've forgotten that we have to head to the new stadium and not the other one, so we have farther to go," Botan urged us to go faster.

Shiziru and I sighed before we hurried along with the rest of them.

To the fights we go.

Holy freak'n hell there's a lot more demons here today, well then again it is the finals and that always seems to draw in the crowds. Maneuvering through the crowds was like braving the mall on Boxing Day; demons and apparitions pushed, shoved, and elbowed as we tried our best to squeeze on by. At one point during our small scuffle I could've sworn someone pinched my ass on my way to the entrance gate. Unfortunately with so many beings in one area it was hard for me to pinpoint who exactly had done it, but if I did I would've given them such a beating… well the best beating I could dish out.

Inside was only a bit better, only a bit. I don't know if it's possible or not, but the demons in here looking way more… ferocious than the ones outside, the ones out there seem more like cuddly monsters than the ones in here. These ones were definitely less friendly too. But these demons weren't what I was searching for, I'm looking through the crowds for a certain red haired fighter, I was hoping I'd run into him. No such luck.

The lineups appeared to freeze and came to a standstill, and while we waited I asked one of the girls to hold my spot while I ran off to quickly place another small bet, but only on the first two fights seeing as how this place isn't going to be standing at the end. The demon that was at the betting booth took my bet and informed me that with just those two fights I have a chance to win a million and a half. I think I need to start carrying a calculator around with me, because this currency compared to what I'm used to is way over my head. With my new bet placed and the stub safely tucked away, I returned to where I had left the girls and managed to merge back into the line without incident. Now I took the opportunity to glance around the inside area a bit more, I really wanted to speak to Kurama before the fights started. It looks like they must already be in their locker room waiting for the fights to begin; too bad I didn't have a single idea as to where those rooms were. Looks like I'm not going to be able to speak with him before his fight, I guess all I can do now is find a seat and root for my team's victory.

"Wow this place is positively packed, I've never seen it this bad," Botan glanced around the stadium in amazement.

I nodded in agreement, "Ya this place is worse than any mall I've been to that's having a clearance sale."

"Ohh I wish we could go shopping," she gushed.

Ya… that's totally what I want to do at a time like this.

The line began to move again and we shuffled along, we passed through a large corridor and got our first look at the new arena. This place is creepier than what it looks like in the show; the walls looked like they were alive and like some kind of monster was about to pop out of it, just like in that _Alien_ movie. Ya I watched a lot of movies and TV back where I came from and I do mean a lot.

"At least we're down on the floor level of seats and not one of the higher up balconies," Keiko tried to lighten our spirits.

"True," I again agreed.

Though it's not really going to matter, everyone is going to be trapped in here at the end of the fights, thanks to Sakyo's wall he raises.

Step by step we slowly made our way down to our seats, but along the way a bad feeling washed over me, like I was standing in the middle of a thunderstorm and the electricity in the air messed with my body. Well this can't be good. Cautiously I scanned the nearby area looking for what my body was trying to warn me about, but I couldn't spot it. Not like I could pinpoint it like the others could, I should probably get cracking on that when we finish here at the Dark Tournament.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first fight of the finals is about to begin! So please find your seats and get ready for some pain filled fun!" Koto's voice came over the speakers.

That sent the ticket holders into a crazy frenzy, everyone around us panicked and ran for their seats, it's a good thing we were near ours and took them up as quickly as we could before getting trampled. The girls weaved through the row of seats looking for theirs, I followed after them but instead of walking on the cement floor I strolled across the seats; when the other audience members were frantic to get to their spots I had to jump out of the way or get run over by a big thing that looked like a… monkey? I don't know what it was supposed to resemble, a monkey is the closest thing I could compare it to.

Nonchalantly I followed after the girls still walking on the seats, I could've jumped down, but I did get a good view from up here and I would periodically steal a glimpse down to the ring, nope they're still not out. The feeling in my gut never did go away, it's still there gnawing away at me, if only I knew what it was trying to warn me about.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's introduce our two teams, Team Toguro! And here are the underdogs Team Urameshi!" Koto called over the sound system.

Both set of doors concealing the teams opened and allowed them to enter into the arena, each team eyed the other harshly, I'm kind of glad that I'm not down there with them, but I do wish that they didn't have to be there either.

_Their fate was decided long before you showed up here, there was no changing it._

An image of Genkai came to my mind.

Ya, but I still tried to save one of them.

My eyes refocused and I met the green eyes I often loved to draw back home when I was lonely and bored, but these eyes aren't just an image now, they're real and so is the one they belong to.

Kurama.

His eyes bore into mine as we held each other's gaze, I could feel my cheeks begin to warm and I had to look away bashfully. Did Kurama think it weird that I dressed up to come to a fighting match that he and the others may or may not walk out of? Maybe this was a bad idea.

Timidly I stole another look down to where my friends stood waiting for their last match to begin and now it wasn't just Kurama who was looking our way, but Kuwabara and Yusuke as well. Kuwabara must have spotted me watching them while still standing on the seat and waved to me and the girls, but it wasn't his normal lunatic kind of wave, it was void of his normal cheerfulness and that bugged me a little. Yukina was the first one to wave back to him and the rest of us followed, after waving to Kuwabara and the boys I stepped down from my seat and sat down; that horrible feeling is back. My insides felt like one giant knot and my body started to tremble. Eyes, I can feel those eyes on me, but I can't find who it is! All at once my body tightened in fear and it ached, so much so that I felt like I was going to be nauseous for a moment there. Come on Faith keep it together, just breathe, just breathe and you'll be fine, you're here with your friends and nothing should bother you, not with the final fights starting. No sooner had that thought passed, my body grew tight with fear, and I'm getting sick of this feeling lately. Continually my body shook as I desperately searched the mass of bodies for whatever was causing me to feel this way, but no one was paying me any attention, not even a glimpse. They were all too busy focusing on the ring and how Koenma and Sakyo were both entering the area as the fifth members of the team.

For a while I thought that maybe I was just losing my mind, that maybe no one really was out there eyeing me. Even though I was second guessing myself I did a second look around anyway, but this time around I met a pair of eyes that were creeping the shit out of me. I wasn't imagining it, the eyes belonged to Elder Toguro, his eyes shown with malice and a viciousness I've never had directed at me before, needless to say there was no doubt that he was looking at me. Why? Why is he solely looking at me? I couldn't move or look away, my body was frozen in fear and a cold sweat ran down the back of my neck. I've felt this before… back when I was assaulted in front of the hotel and left for dead.

Elder Toguro cackled manically as he stepped forward and as he moved he became a black blur, the very same kind of blur that had tried to kill me, or at the very least mortally wound me. He was the one… the thing that made me fear going outside alone, the blur that would haunt my dreams. The terror inside me grew and I uncontrollably grabbed at the nearest thing to me so I could try to ground myself, the thing I grabbed happened to be Botan's arm.

"Faith what's wrong? You're so pale!" Botan looks so concerned, she didn't know I had found my assaulter.

"It's… him," my voice was barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"The blur… he's the blur…"

Botan became alarmed at the mentioning of the blur, "Who?!"

"Elder Toguro."

The color drained from her face and Elder Toguro, who had been watching the entire time, laughed again and it echoed through the stadium.

"Oh dear…" Botan was at a loss for words.

"What's wrong Botan?" Keiko asked from beside her.

Unfortunately before Botan could explain what was going on, Elder Toguro turned back to face Team Urameshi and smiled evilly before he spoke.

"You boys have been fortunate haven't you?"

Yusuke became agitated, "What kind of crap are you spouting now?"

"You've been able to get by all of your obstacles that everyone has thrown your way, all thanks to your little fortune teller. Well your luck you've had because of that little bitch ends today!"

The boys became taken aback at hearing him mention my ability to see the future. How did he know?!

"She had nothing to do with it!" Yusuke hollered defiantly.

"Leave her out of this!" Kuwabara shouted.

Karasu cocked his head to the side, "Fortune teller? Perhaps we should ask her and see what she says about us?"

"No!" Kurama shouted as Elder Toguro turned to face my general direction and shot out his fingers.

A split second was all my body needed to remember the pain it had encountered the last time we were alone with him and it immediately tried to make me move. I jumped from my seat and tried to get away as quickly as possible, but I knew it was of no use the instant I felt his fingers wrap around my midsection. I'm screwed. A shriek escaped from me when I felt the harsh tug backwards and no sooner had I felt that pull did my feet come out from under me. There was no mistaking it, he was pulling me down to him near the ring, his fingers retracting and bringing me helplessly with them. Both Shiziru and Botan desperately tried their best to grab and pull me back, but I was wrenched from their grasp, they stumbled and fell back into their seats. On the way down my body kept knocking into things, bodies, seats, the barrier wall, I hollered out in pain at that one; my lower back and legs collided with the wall and it hurt. I'm sure he did all of that on purpose because he likes to see things in pain and suffer.

The closer I got to Toguro, the more his grip around me tightened, it hurt so much; it felt like I was an almost empty tube of toothpaste and he was squeezing the last of it out. Well it felt like that, or like I was in the clutches of an anaconda and it was about to swallow me whole after coiling around me and constricting me until I was dead. I think the snake was a better analogy; it's getting harder to breathe. Again he cackled once I was next to him, I hate these people, especially him. Desperately I tried my hardest to break free from his grasp, even with the voice in the back of my head telling me it was no use, I had to keep trying; if I didn't I knew I won't be alive for much longer.

"Faith!" the boys shouted my name in unison.

"Let her go!" Yusuke demanded.

Yusuke and the others ran towards the ring but stopped at the sight of me cringing in pain as Elder Toguro tightened his grip.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you, I may get frightened and squeeze her to death by accident," he joked.

I groaned in pain as he constricted his hold even more. I don't know how much more I can take.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Koenma took his turn in trying to get them to set me free.

"Brother, what is this about?" Younger Toguro inquired, he didn't move an inch to help me.

Go figure.

"This little girl can see the future and apparently already knows how this is going to end."

"How do you know about that? She could have been joking!" Kuwabara yelled from across the ring.

Elder Toguro tsked at Kuwabara, "Because you stupid idiot, you're the one who told me about it!"

What?

Everyone on the other side of the ring froze.

"What are you talking about? I've never said anything like that to you!"

Elder Toguro chuckled again, "I was out for a stroll one day and smelt the stench of humans and decided to take a look and maybe slaughter a few for something fun to help pass the time. I found this bitch and the other girls talking in the field and then you showed up. You went on to tell the others that she had visions of the fights. You're the one who said it out loud for anyone nearby to hear!" he continued to laugh.

He's right.

Kuwabara paled as he remembered back to that day.

"I… I didn't mean…" Kuwabara fumbled with his words

"So everything that's happened to this girl is all thanks to you!"

Toguro's grip tightened again.

I yelped in pain.

"She has nothing to do with this fight, let her go," Kurama tried.

"I think not, I think I'll get her to tell me our future."

He brought me in closer to him and looked me in the eyes, "So girl, how does it end?"

I can't.

Defiantly I looked away, but when I did he lifted his free hand to my face and dug his nails into my jaw and forcefully turned me back to look at him.

"Tell me."

"No," I declined through clenched teeth.

"Ohh, I do love that defiant spark in your eyes, but you will never last against me girl. Now tell me what I want to know!" his other hand wound its way around my neck.

Forgetting the fingers that ensnared me around my midsection, I now dug my own nails into the ones that now held my neck and were relentlessly squeezing it.

I can't breathe.

"For a human girl you really are defiant, but I wouldn't test his patience, you should just tell him what he wants and he'll give you a quick death," Karasu offered his opinion as he watched me struggle.

"Faith!" Yusuke called my name once more.

"Um excuse me… but this is against the rules, you can't just take an audience member and –" Juri interrupted but stopped when Elder Toguro shot her a look.

"Your rules mean nothing to me!" he turned his attention back on me, "Now tell me!"

He loosened his hold just enough for me to answer.

Helplessly I looked over to the others. What would happen to them if I did tell Elder Toguro their fates? Would it change or stay the same? Either way I can't tell him, I care too much for these so called underdogs now; whether they knew it or not they've became my new family and I'd do anything to keep them safe.

My resolve is set.

I looked back to Elder Toguro and eyed him my determination, "No."

He glared at me.

"You stupid bitch! Now you're going to die!"

A second later and his grip and gone to its tightest it's ever been and I could swear I heard bones crack. The pressure, the pain, it hurt like a son of bitch, and my head felt like it's going to pop off at any minute.

I screamed in agony.

"Faith!" they called out to me again.

Faintly I could hear running footfalls.

"That's enough brother, we aren't here for her. Let her go," Younger Toguro ordered.

The older brother made a sound of disapproval, "You never allow me to have any fun," he looked back at me as I desperately clawed for my freedom, "I have no use for you now then."

One moment I was in his tight clutches and the next I was spinning through the air. Everything was a blur of colors as the sound of harsh wind filled my ears, and the next, I collided with a hard surface. The pain and impact was so intense that I could definitely hear the sound of bones breaking just before everything was blanketed in blackness I caught a glimpse of Koenma and Kurama running my way. It wasn't a very long look, seconds later and my consciousness fell into a dark abyss.


	20. Chapter 20

***Note* Hello again everyone! thanks a bunch for the nice reviews, I must admit that I do look forward to seeing what everyone has to say about the chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out soon. I also feel very proud of myself for reaching this far; the story has reached over 100,000 words and that is quite a feat for me, especially since I originally thought no one would really like my version of a yyh fanfiction. And it's thanks to all of you who encourage me to keep going, without all of you I probably wouldn't have gotten this far. :) so thank you again everyone and I hope to hear from you soon. Also sorry again for the (POV) but again this editor won't let me do what I originally do to signify the change of point of views. ***

Koenma and Kurama both ran to where Faith had collided with the barrier wall, she was out cold and blood ran from her lips. Gingerly Koenma lifted Faith from the ground and tried not to move her too much, just in case some of her bones did break upon impact. Kurama took one look at her left leg and knew it was broken in more than one place, and the anger in him grew even more; how could they drag her into this?

"Be careful Koenma, her left leg is broken and I'm sure she has fractures elsewhere," Kurama warned.

"Oh Faith," Koenma whispered once he saw all of the cuts and other marks she had received from when Elder Toguro dragged her through the crowd.

"Let me take her," Kurama carefully brought Faith into his arms and stood up.

"I wouldn't let that girl distract you Kurama," Karasu called not far from where Faith had been thrown.

"Oh be quiet you Goth wannabe!" Koenma retaliated.

Kurama blocked them out; he needed to get Faith over to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were so that they could help tend to her injures. Perhaps he'd help her as well after his fight… if he survived his fight against Karasu.

When Kurama reached the others Yusuke immediately came running over to see how Faith fared, she had broken out in a sweat, her breathing was shallow and labored; her body must be in immense pain. That thought ate away at Kurama even more.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yusuke asked while he brushed her bangs out of her face.

"I'm not sure."

"They're all heartless bastards, bringing Faith into this when she's innocent and did nothing," Kuwabara looked devastated at the condition Faith is in, "I'm sorry Faith; I didn't mean to drag you in to all of this…"

"Stop Kuwabara, you didn't know he was there," Koenma tried to stop Kuwabara from going down guilt trip lane.

Juri addressed the crowd from her spot in the center of the ring, "Excuse me, but it's time to start the match now. From Team Toguro is Karasu, and from Team Urameshi it's Kurama!"

Kurama eyed the other members of his team before he went to fight, "Watch over her."

Yusuke gave a curt nod and watched as his friend walked off to the ring to face his new opponent, the mysterious Karasu.

Kurama's fight started out with him going on the defensive for a short while, but when Karasu easily dismissed his rose and thorns barrier he knew he had to change tactics. He tried everything he could think of to have him come out on top and defeat Karasu, nothing worked, not while he was still trapped in his human form; he needed to be Yoko Kurama. When Karasu came at him with one of his invisible bombs Kurama knew he was in deep trouble. But when the bomb detonated he felt the immediate change, the power growing and flowing through his entire body, his senses soared and heightened to higher levels, like back when he was the infamous Yoko Kurama. The adrenaline coursed through his veins and he grinned, he's back to his old self now, and it was a wonderful sensation. The smoke cleared and he locked gazes with Karasu, his opponent had no idea what has just been unleashed.

"You've been wrong to underestimate me Karasu," Yoko warned.

Karasu looked unmoved.

A quiet whimper stole Yoko's attention; he took a glance over to where his teammates attended to the unconscious Faith. She looked so frail and in pain, and he could smell the unforgettable scent of blood coming from her, Yoko's eyes narrowed at the sight and had to repress the growl that threatened to surface. He liked that female; she had spunk and she made his body react in certain ways that he hasn't felt in a very long time. Yoko brought his attention back to Karasu, his irritation didn't lighten.

"Why bring her into this?" Yoko demanded.

In reply Karasu nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? Toguro likes to play with things."

"Why harm her."

Yoko directed the question more to Elder Toguro; all the while he fought off Karasu's trace eyes.

"You should be familiar with the saying 'If I can't have it, no one can', she knows how everything will end, why wouldn't I want to know?"

Angrily Yoko clenched his teeth, that bastard, whether by his hand or one of his teammates Elder Toguro will get what's coming to him. Faith didn't deserve to be treated like that, no one did, Faith even more so because she was the human he'd became interested in. And when Yoko Kurama became interested in something, he guarded and protected it vigilantly.

"Faith would never tell you anything about the future, she's smart like that, and what you've done to her earned you a spot on our top hated list!" Koenma yelled from across the ring.

Elder Toguro laughed as Yoko Kurama continued to parry blows and deliver hits of his own.

"Oh my, I'm so scared," Elder Toguro mocked.

"You know Yoko Kurama; from the way you're attacking I'd say watching that girl getting hurt affected you. Is there any special reason for that?" Karasu pried while his eyes shown with a sadistic curiosity.

Yoko remained silent; he wasn't going to share with his soon to be dead opponent.

"Aw, giving me the silent treatment now?" Karasu jeered.

When Yoko didn't respond to the bait, Karasu narrowed his eyes and turned towards where Faith lay unconscious next to Yusuke and the others.

"Perhaps I'll play with her a little bit, you've bored me," Karasu declared as he held his hand up and summoned more of this explosive creatures.

Threatening Yoko's unconscious female interest made his body tense, how dare that demon bastard threaten what he claimed as his. In an instant Yoko had placed himself directly in Karasu's line of sight and threw some of his rose darts, some missed and some implanted themselves into his body.

"Get your bombing things away from Faith!" Kuwabara yelled.

Yoko took a quick glance back to where Faith lay and found her surrounded in the glowing energy of Karasu's bombs, if she were to move she'd come into contact with those circling bombs and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she wouldn't survive the assault. These assholes were really starting to piss him off.

"Hey asshole! I'm only giving you one warning; get those things away from Faith now!" Yusuke stood in between Faith and Karasu's line of vision.

Karasu stared at Yusuke amusingly, "Or what?"

"Or I'll give you a taste of my spirit gun and I promise you, you're not going to like it."

Karasu chuckled at Yusuke's threat.

"Karasu, you're fight is with me," Yoko reminded.

While trying to distract Karasu from Faith he had managed to think up the perfect plant to use against him. The Ojigi plant should do just fine.

"Yes, but you're not giving me the thrill I've been seeking. Maybe playing with the girl will get you to give me the thrill I need."

Karasu's eyes smiled evilly before he flicked his hand, no sooner after a scream echoed throughout the stadium. Yoko hastily turned back to look at Faith and found her convulsing as blood gushed from an open wound on her already injured left leg. Koenma jumped over to her and tried his best to stop the blood flow, unlike the rest of the team she wouldn't be able to withstand blood lost for long. Another bomb ignited near her shoulder and she let out another scream; each scream added to Yoko's fury and her injuries added to his determination. Her skin became scorched and bled heavily, seeing her in such a condition fueled Yoko Kurama's resolve in making sure that no matter what, Karasu at the end of the match will be six feet under.

"Leave her alone!" Yusuke hollered and pointed his index finger at Karasu.

"You coward! She's not even conscious or a fighter, how can you do that to her!?" Botan angrily yelled from the bleachers, the other girls yelled their agreement.

"That's enough Karasu, finish your fight and leave the girl alone," Toguro commanded and unwillingly Karasu obliged.

The fury inside Yoko ignited; it's about time for Karasu to die.

Trying his best to remain cool and collected, Yoko looked Karasu in the eyes and asked him, "Have you ever heard of the Ojigi plant?"

"I have no interest in gardening," Karasu shot back in a bored tone.

How unfortunate for him.

With little effort and a bit of spirit energy Yoko managed to sic the Ojigi plant on Karasu with a vengeance.

The other members of Team Urameshi were focused on trying to stop Faith from bleeding, all the while Yoko fought against Karasu, the Ojigi plant succeeded in capturing Karasu but he broke free. Yoko Kurama didn't think Karasu would have been able to break free like he did; this does not bode well, not with his time running short.

With his mask missing Karasu took in a deep breath and as he did so his hair changed drastically from jet black to a bright blond color, this change can't mean anything good. Karasu let out a maniacal laugh before he dove straight at Yoko Kurama, the spirit fox did the only thing he could do with the level of threat Karasu now posed for him… he tensed and readied himself for the attack. When the smoke faded Yoko Kurama had reverted back to his human form, this isn't going to end well. Kurama didn't understand why the potion's effects have worn off sooner than they should have, but he didn't have the time to dwell on the fact, not with Karasu coming at him.

Their fight continued on with Kurama being bombarded with explosives and all the while Karasu taunted him and mocked him for being human. Kurama didn't hear a word Karasu uttered, not when his own screams of pain filled his ears, everything hurt to move and yet the explosives just kept coming. For a split second Kurama's mind escaped from the pain and went off somewhere far away, a place where there was no pain and a certain blue haired, green eyed beauty stood under a fall weathered tree in a flowing white dress. In her slender hand she held a bouquet of mixed roses as she stared off into the gorgeous sunset, when she heard him coming closer she turned, her eyes grew warm and she smiled lovingly at him. Then his peaceful lull came crashing down around him and he fell down onto the hard stone surface of the fighting ring. Why did his mind conjure up that image? Especially when there were so many more things he could've thought of, like how he could defeat Karasu. Every part of him ached and cried out in agony as he tried to move, what is he going to do now? He had no spirit energy left to fend off Karasu. No, Kurama didn't have any spirit energy, but he did have his life energy left and he will use it if he must. As Karasu sauntered over to where Kurama lay bleeding, he noticed the blood that ran down Karasu's chest and knew exactly which plant to use against the demon; though it will be his last attack. Kurama gathered up everything he had left and released it into the blood thirsty plant.

The plant struck at Karasu and imbedded itself into his flesh and feasted upon his blood.

Karasu didn't stand a chance and soon after fell to the ground.

For a short while Yusuke and his teammates believed Kurama to have died, but when he slowly rose to his feet they were all relieved, but were devastated to know that Kurama had lost the match. All by a few milliseconds, but they didn't care much because their friend was still alive while their enemy was slain.

"Kurama, are you okay?" Yusuke asked as he helped his friend off of the ring.

"I'll be fine Yusuke," Kurama looked over to where Faith still rested unconscious, "How is Faith?"

"We think we slowed the bleeding, but we're not really sure," Yusuke looked troubled, "We're not medical experts."

Kurama didn't like the sound of that, with Yusuke's help he went over to where Faith lay and looked her over; Yusuke had been right, they slowed the bleeding, but she still needed to be treated. This wasn't good, with Kurama using up all of his energy he didn't have any left to help Faith and neither of his other teammates had studied healing properties, what they needed was either Botan or Yukina down here to help heal her.

But Kurama had to ask Koenma anyway.

"Koenma, do you have any healing abilities?" It was worth a shot.

He shook his head, "No I don't, but Botan has trained in the art of healing."

Kurama knew that already.

Damn.

"Will Botan risk coming down here to the ring side?" being down this close the ring wasn't entirely safe.

Koenma didn't say a word to Kurama before he turned his attention to where Botan sat up in the audience balconies and called for her.

"Botan! Get down here, we need you!"

That's right Koenma get that grim reaper down here, it's not like she's not maybe afraid of being so close to the Toguro brothers again. The expression on Botan's face confirmed Kurama's predictions; she was hesitant to come but she shook her head vigorously and then ran down the stairs and easily hopped over the barrier wall. Botan ran over to where Faith lay unconscious and began to heal her as best as she could, all the while Botan attempted to heal Faith, Hiei had jumped into the ring.

Hiei felt confident that he would walk away from this fight as the winner, in his mind Bui didn't stand a chance against him, not when he had something new to share with everyone. A something that would make everyone here see him in a whole new light, sure Hiei was already a bad ass, but with this it would make him even more so, and he enjoyed that idea.

Bui entered the ring and once Juri declared the match a go, he ran at Hiei with everything he had; he was going to pummel Hiei into a pulp and be declared the winner, he was sure of it. Hiei watched as Bui flew into the air and tried to strike him down with his massive axe, but Hiei wasn't going to have any of that, he flitted to the side to avoid the attack. To the audiences astonishment Bui began to fling the large blocks of stone that made up the ring at his short opponent, and with each one Hiei easily dodged. After a few more attempts of attacking Hiei, Bui resigned to removing his armor, everyone grew excited at the sight of finally being able to see beneath the armor. Though one of the members of Team Urameshi didn't even bat an eyelash in Bui's direction, she was too busy trying her best to heal the wounds that were inflicted upon Faith.

During the time Hiei fought Bui, Botan had been focusing all of her efforts on the more pressing injuries Faith had, much like the open wounds she had received from Karasu's undeserved attacks, the fractured spine and ribs. But with each injury she treated the more drained she felt, and there were still so many more to go. Every time Botan touched one of the wounds Faith would whimper in pain, Botan hated hearing Faith in so much pain but what contact she made was entirely needed. While she continued to work away on her unconscious friend, Botan cursed the Toguro Brothers for everything they've done, for every wound they've inflicted, every death, and for every breath they take. Normally Botan didn't have such dark feelings towards someone; but the Toguro Brothers changed that with all of the things they've done, and she hated them for that. She'll never forgive them for it.

Faith flinched as the arena erupted in an unusual energy, one that was unmistakably coming from Hiei. Even while unconscious Faith could sense what was going on around her, and even then her body was trying to send warnings to her.

"Please wake up soon Faith," Botan begged as she moved on to another rib.

If they were to get out of this alive Botan will have to ask Yukina to treat the rest of the wounds, Botan just didn't have the amount of energy needed to heal all of them.

"How is she?" Kurama asked while he tried to scoot over closer to the girls.

Botan sighed, "I'm doing the best I can, but the injuries she sustained from Karasu have taken up most of my efforts," Botan looked at Kurama with sad eyes, "I don't think I can treat her other wounds."

"You've done your best Botan, that's all we could ask for," Kurama glanced towards the ring and watched as Hiei dodged one of Bui's attacks, "Hopefully when this is all over Yukina could maybe give it a try."

Tiredly Botan wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "Hopefully, I don't know how much more I can do without fainting myself."

That disconcerted Kurama, no one wanted Botan to slip into unconsciousness as well, and they'd have their hands full with trying to protect them all.

"You should go back to the others and rest Botan; I'll keep an eye on Faith and make sure she's alright."

With a resigned look Kurama grabbed the cloth someone had left near Faith and gingerly dabbed away the perspiration on her forehead. Seeing Faith like this ate away at his heart and Kurama didn't understand why; she was just a visitor to their world, one that is nice, caring and overall pleasant to be around. Her cooking abilities were a nice change to have as well; he was always interested in seeing what she had made for their meals, and the thought of not having that made him feel uneasy. Conflicted Kurama clenched his jaw, why does he feel this way? This wasn't like him, emotions like this never took hold of him… could it… could it be that he was merely feeling this way because he wanted to covet her because she was like a rare commodity from another world? He's still a mischievous fox thief after all, and Faith was like an exceptional gem that was accidentally dropped off in his world, and her sparkling gleam intrigued him. He didn't know and needed to ponder over this more, only then would he be able to understand this.

Botan leaned back with her breathing strained; she looked like she had just finished a heavy duty work out session at the local gym.

"That's all I can do Kurama, I wasn't able to fix to the breaks in her leg or two of the fractures on two of her ribs, but I managed to heal the open wounds on her leg, shoulder, and her fractured spine," Botan brushed Faith's hair to the side.

"You've done what you can Botan," Kurama half smiled as he looked down at Faith, "I'm sure if she were awake now, Faith would be thanking you for all that you've done."

"I think she would to. To be honest Kurama, I'd be so much better if she were to just wake up."

He couldn't agree with the grim reaper more.

"Me too Botan," Kurama looked up to Botan, "At least her breathing isn't as labored, and it's all thanks to your healing efforts Botan."

"I just wish I could do more."

Kurama shook his head, "You've done what you can."

Faith moved and came to rest near Kurama.

"Why don't you return to your seat, I'll look after her," Kurama kindly urged Botan to go back to the other girls and try to relax to regain some of her spent energy.

"Alright," She stood up, "Call me if you need me again."

"I will."

Botan left and returned to her seat next to Keiko. Kurama watched Botan leave and returned his attention back to Faith once the grim reaper was out of sight. After making sure she wasn't in any immediate danger from her wounds, Kurama once again focused on Hiei's match against Bui.

The energy of Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame filled the large stadium; it even made the hairs on the back of Kurama's neck stand up. He didn't like how this felt. Though it was incredible to see Hiei's progress of mastering the dragon, it is quite the feat he has accomplished. Bui won't stand a chance against Hiei's dragon, but astonishingly enough Bui's battle armor has withstood the dragon… at least for a little bit. During the power struggle the ring had been destroyed, with this battle there won't be a ten second count.

Hiei's dragon threw Bui into the highest balcony, and at the same moment of impact Faith had flinched in pain, is she becoming more connected to these fights somehow? Kurama leaned in closer to Faith and gently brushed her hair away, he wanted to try and soothe her from the pain she must be in; but now with his energy spent this is the best he could do, comfort.

"And the winner of the second round is Hiei!" Juri announced.

Kurama turned his attention to Hiei and watched him make his way back over to where the rest of his teammates were. Hiei looked… exhausted would be the word, and it was an amusing look on the demon.

"Alright Hiei, way to go!" Yusuke celebrated their first victory.

Hearing Yusuke cheer over their first win made Kurama feel defeated; he's angry with himself for not pulling out the win that they needed from his fight with Karasu.

"It's now up to you two idiots, make sure you win," Hiei tiredly blinked as he spoke.

"What's wrong with you Hiei?" Kuwabara examined Hiei closely.

"I need to hibernate… for a while."

Kurama quietly chuckled at Hiei's choice of words.

"Hibernate?! What are you a bear?" Kuwabara scratched at his head.

"Clearly not… Yusuke win, if I wake up… and find you lost… I'll… Kill you…" Hiei wasn't able to stay awake and collapsed backwards onto the hard ground.

Of course Yusuke being Yusuke laughed at Hiei's threat, "Sure Hiei."

"I wonder what's going to happen now, given that the ring has been destroyed," Kurama glanced around the stadium, he was curious to know how they will proceed with the fights.

"I've just been informed that we're going to have an intermission while the committee decides on a course of action. Please feel free to move around the stadium and visit one of our many concession stands," Koto announced over the loud speaker.

Heh… nice timing.

"I say we blow this joint for a bit, maybe we should head back to our locker room?" Yusuke offered.

Kurama agreed with that idea.

"I think that's a good suggestion we can transfer Hiei in there to rest and to treat Faith's injuries properly."

Yusuke's grin deflated once he looked over to Faith, in all of the excitement over Hiei's victory, Yusuke had momentarily forgotten about Faith.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kuwabara wandered over to where Faith lay over by Kurama.

"Botan managed to heal the wounds Karasu inflicted on her, as well as some of her fractures," Kurama again turned and looked at Faith, "She still has others that need to be looked at."

"Don't forget about yourself Kurama, your wounds from Karasu aren't something you can just brush aside," Koenma reminded the fox.

Kurama was fully aware of his current condition, but it paled in comparison to Faith's, Kurama's body was equipped for such things, Faith's was not.

"I am well aware of my injuries, but Faith isn't like us; her body isn't accustomed to this sort of life, she doesn't possess fast healing abilities."

"Let's just focus on getting to the locker room first," Yusuke stepped in between the two.

"I'll carry Faith to the locker room, Urameshi you can grab Hiei and Koenma you can help Kurama since he can walk," Kuwabara paused and looked over to Kurama, "Well sort of."

"Why am I carrying Hiei?" Yusuke demanded; he wanted to carry Faith and not some short unconscious demon.

"Because I don't want to touch Hiei. Not after how he flattened part of the arena with his pet dragon thing!"

"Cry baby."

"Bite me Urameshi!" Kuwabara snapped before bending down to pick up Faith.

Koenma shook his head, "Perhaps you two can save it until we get to the locker room? After all there are a few people who need medical attention first."

Kurama leaned against Koenma for support and agreed with the Spirit World ruler, they should focus more on caring for the wounded than bickering amongst themselves. Especially given that one of the wounded is just an ordinary human and not one with highly trained spirit energy or the like.

"Come on guys, let's go," Koenma helped Kurama and lead them to the locker rooms.

Once they were nestled safely within the locker room walls, Kuwabara carefully placed Faith down on one of the benches and watched as Yusuke just dropped Hiei onto the other bench. Good job Yusuke, way to take care of your 'hibernating' teammate. Hiei didn't even flinch at being carelessly dropped onto the bench, not even a sound came from him. Quietly from the corner of the locker room Koenma eyed his team, the one who was anywhere near medically trained was himself in poor condition and might not be able to give the medical attention that was needed. Perhaps he should go see about asking Yukina to come take a quick look over them all, at this point in time she was the only one who could help; Botan used a lot of her energy already to try healing Faith, and Kurama again wasn't in any position to do it himself. Hm, what a dilemma they seemed to be in. At least asking Yukina for her assistance was worth a shot.

"I'll be back, try not to beat each other up," Koenma informed the boys and without waiting for a response he left in search of Yukina.

Kurama shook his head, what inspiring words the Spirit World ruler had departed with.

**(POV)**

I felt so sluggish and just all around horrible; it was like I was either trapped in a tilt-a-whirl carnival ride or stuck in a human sized blender with the blades removed. In an attempt to alleviate the throbbing in my leg I tried to move it and cringed in immediate pain, scratch that last part about the blades having been removed; them bitches were still there and fully functional and were currently focused on my leg. Then again, the more I moved the more body parts started to ache and protest. What the hell happened? Maybe when Elder Toguro threw me I ended up dying and now I'm stuck in hell and I'm being punished for wanting to covet this world as my own.

_How about you try opening your eyes first, before you decide on where you are._

Shut up brain, I'm not in the mood to hear your crap at the moment.

My eyelids felt heavy as I slowly blinked my eyes open, the lighting here stung my eyes. This felt like almost every morning where I wake up too early, just minus the pain and faint smell of medicine and sterilizing supplies. Where the hell am I? The more I awoke the more I was assaulted by waves of aches and pains, holy mother of Cronos! I don't think there's a part of me that didn't throb or creak. Somehow I managed to roll onto my side and immediately regretted the action; the pain in my left leg intensified to the point where I squeaked a noise and instantly rolled onto my back. It felt like my leg was in a vice and someone with freakishly long and sharp nails was dragging them up and down my leg.

"Easy now, you've been through a lot," someone spoke from somewhere nearby.

But it hurts like a mother…

"Faith, try not to move your leg as much; we've tried to heal it but some fractures remain."

What fractures? What are they talking about?

"What fractures, what happened?"

Carefully this time I sat up and looked around the room, it looked like a locker room and Kurama leaned against one of the normal looking walls. When I took a closer look at him I found that his one foot was completely wrapped in bandages and I caught a glimpse of more bandages under his torn clothing. Even though I myself was in pain, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped, to which Kurama stared at me like I had lost my mind.

"I see my medical skill level has rubbed off on you Kurama," the giggle transitioned into a chuckle.

Still Kurama looked at me perplexed, his brow raised in confusion, "Pardon?"

He cocked his head to the side.

Again I chuckled and pointed to his mummified foot.

"I didn't bandage that in my sleep did I, because that's about exactly what I would've done," I laughed, "You're part way to becoming a mummy."

Kurama glanced down to his completely bandaged foot and a moment later he smirked, I'll take that as a hint that he remembered back to the night when we played manhunt, and he showed me a small medical session.

"I suppose you may be right," he smiled and then looked over at me.

The smile slowly faded from his features and the air between us filled with the dreadful awkward silence. Oh… right, this is the first time we've seen each other since last night's incident. My state of pain became completely forgotten as that unspoken incident hung over the small room; I've wanted to speak to Kurama about this since early this morning, but sure enough now that the time was here to do it I'm at an utter loss of words. Kurama rubbed at the back of his head and I unsurely wrapped my not so sore right arm across my midsection. Good job Faith, this sure is a riveting discussion you're having with him now that you're together again, so much for talking things over. I wanted to talk with Kurama about our little incident inside a dark hotel room, I really did, but I just didn't know how to approach the subject; like do I just brazenly blurt it out, do I try to be subtle about it or just be straight forward? Well normally grown-ups try to be straight forward and not beat around the bush; maybe we should try that instead of avoiding it and tiptoeing around.

"Kurama…" I started but paused, because once again I didn't know what to say.

He looked back over to me and held my gaze.

_Take a deep breath._

"About… last night," the uncomfortable feeling in here could be cut with a knife.

Kurama's eyes grew dim, "I'm sorry Faith."

It was my turn to look at him.

He continued, "I should have had better control over myself… I'm so incredibly sorry for what happened. And I can understand if you won't accept my apology and never want to speak to me again."

I didn't like the self-hated look in his eyes when he turned away from me; in fact, I detested that look on him.

"That's not what I want."

Kurama's head jolted up before he turned back and stared at me, he looked almost… hopeful.

"What do you mean?"

_Deep breath._

"It's hard for me to explain, but I have this gut feeling that you couldn't help yourself, like you had something buried deep down inside you for so long and that for the first time in a long time it was let out. And I don't mean Yoko. I'm not saying that what happened was okay, but what I am saying is that I somehow know you couldn't help it and that if you could you wouldn't have even taken a step closer to me. I know you would've warned me if you had the control to."

Kurama looked so astonished.

"Faith…"

"Besides it's not all on you, my senses were yelling at me when I was in the hallway to turn around and leave, but I didn't listen. So don't blame yourself Kurama, I'll take some of the blame too."

Uneasily Kurama shifted, "So… where does this leave us?"

"Friends… though to be completely honest, I may be a bit jumpy if you were to revert back to Yoko and I was close by."

I shot Kurama a small smile and he fidgeted even more.

"How do we get past this Faith? I've never… done… something like this."

I gave Kurama my best supportive smile, "We go bit by bit."

For a short time we held eye contact and it felt like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders, now that I've had the chance to speak face to face with Kurama. The silence was disrupted by a grunting kind of noise and I searched around the small room looking for the source of the noise, and low and behold I found it.

Hiei.

Mentally I slapped myself for not noticing before that Hiei lay over on the other bench completely out of it, he looked almost innocent when he slept. Wait… if Hiei is sleeping, then that must mean that they're having their long intermission.

"How long have I been out for?" the question was out before I even knew I was asking it.

"It's been about two hours now since they began the intermission; Hiei's fight with Bui destroyed the ring, so now the committee is trying to decide on the next course of action. But without a clock to mark the time, I'd say you've been asleep for about two and a half hours, maybe three."

Holy hell!

"I didn't think I would've slept for that long, especially with all of the noise Hiei's fight must have made."

"Well you were unconscious Faith."

Ya I guess.

A sigh emerged and I looked down to my lap and cringed as pain emanated from my shoulder, gah that smarts! What the hell happened to me? My leg was so stiff and the throbbing came back, my shoulder burned like I had sat under a heat lamp for a long time, and my ribs they ache as well.

"Kurama, what happened to me?" another jolt of pain ran through my body as I shifted myself slightly.

To help steady me he placed his hand on my non-aching shoulder.

"Elder Toguro threw you into the barrier wall, you sustained some injuries…" he paused and looked like he didn't want to continue, but I urged him on, "You also received some from Karasu."

Kurama's eyes darkened the moment he mentioned Karasu.

Wait a second, Karasu attacked me?! That asshole!

"Why did he do that? I didn't do anything to any of them… other than refuse to tell them about the future."

"Karasu went after you, because I wasn't giving him the fight he wanted."

So that fucker attacked me because he wasn't enjoying his fight? What an asshat!

"What a dick!" I blurted out.

Kurama chuckled at my little outburst, I threw my hands up to cover my mouth in embarrassment; I'm not appearing to be lady like at all. When he finished he smiled and took a good look at me and a small smile surfaced. What did he find amusing?

"What?"

"You look lovely in that outfit. I must admit though that I do like your hair this way," Kurama reached his hand out and softly played with one of the loose strands of my hair.

Really? He likes it?

"I probably look like a complete mess; given the fact that I was thrown around like a rag doll… and used as amusement for a sidetracked fighter," sadly I glanced down to the once beautiful dress Keiko had given me, "Maybe I'm not meant to have nice things."

"I must admit, you're not having the best of luck with the clothing you've been given here," Kurama agreed.

"Well I'd rather run around here in rags than being in just my undergarments, or completely naked."

With amusement I watched as Kurama embarrassingly blinked and a bright blush swept across his cheeks.

"I'm sure if you came down to your last article of clothing, someone would offer you some clothes, if not I would surely lend you some of mine; though they'd be a bit bigger on you," Embarrassingly he scratched as his still red cheek.

My laughter echoed off the walls and he just continued to blink embarrassingly at me.

"What?" he asked, his cheeks never lightening.

The urge to tease him couldn't be denied.

"You look so adorable when you're embarrassed."

His cheeks went darker, "What do you mean? I'm not embarrassed."

"Sure you are, when I mentioned running around in my undergarments or naked your cheeks went instantly red, and it's adorable."

"They did not."

"Yes they did. And let's be honest Kurama, it's not like you haven't seen me in my bra before… or my panties."

Another shade of red his cheeks went.

"What?!"

"Well you first saw me in my bra and panties when you walked in on me changing, and let's not forget when you helped patch me up after the incident with Elder Toguro outside, I heard from Yusuke that you had to rip my dress open; so that's the second time you saw me in my bra."

The more I went on, the darker his blush went and it was unbelievably adorable; especially since it was the always cool and calculating fox member of the team, that just made it even better. Perhaps I should use this as payback for our encounter last night, or would that be too mean of me? Hm should I or shouldn't I?

"Faith… that's… I" wow Kurama was stumbling over his words.

_Do it. It can be your way of getting over what had happened by joking about it._

True, but what if that doesn't work the same way with Kurama?

"Why do you tease me so?" his cheeks remained the same as he diverted his gaze to anywhere in the room but me.

Teasingly I smiled, "Well you did feel me up last night, and maybe this is my way of getting back at you?"

"Faith!"

At first he looked astonished at my response, but after a moment he smiled and shook his head.

When I was about to laugh at our strange banter, I felt it, the aura of something dangerous but yet contained; like a wolf in a sheep's clothing. My body trembled and I immediately reached for Kurama, he was the only one here that I could rely on, conscious anyway.

"Faith, what's the matter?" Kurama furrowed his brow in question as he watched me.

Withstanding the pain I stood, though my leg screamed out in protest I hopped down from the bench and hid behind Kurama. That frightening aura came closer and closer, while it moved our way Kurama had finally took notice of it and protectively shielded me behind him, he faced the locker room door and waited for whatever that was to arrive. We both knew it was coming here; there wasn't anyone else out this way, no other teams, it was just us.

What is that aura?

There was a knock on the door before it was pushed open, and he was the last person I was expecting to see!

"Toguro…" Kurama growled his name.

"Mind if I come in?" Younger Toguro asked.

Ya cause we could refuse him.

Neither of us answered, so Younger Toguro stepped inside the room and immediately it felt way too small. With the way I could feel his energy or whatever it was that I was picking up on, it was making me feel like I was trapped in a room with a massive balloon that was steadily growing bigger and bigger as it shoved me against the wall. I guess claustrophobic would be the closest I could describe the feeling.

"Why are you here?" Kurama demanded.

Toguro simply pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose and then tucked his hand back into his pant pocket.

"I wanted to have a word with the girl."

Hearing him simply call me 'girl' ticked me off a bit, does no one know my name around here? Seriously outside of Team Urameshi everyone either has called me girl, fortune teller, bitch, human and many other names that I couldn't really recall at the moment.

"My name isn't girl, my name is Faith," I angrily snapped at the giant of a man.

My courage was there in an instant and gone in a flash.

Oh shit.

Toguro didn't say a word, though he did smile and gave a soft chuckle. At that moment Kurama blocked Younger Toguro's view of me even more, thanks Kurama but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't stand a chance against him if he really wanted to get to me.

"Faith… nice name, it almost seems fitting for you."

"How so?" Kurama asked.

"Her gift is to see the future and yet her name is Faith, do you not see the irony in it?"

_If he uses our name as some kind of punch line…_

"What did you want to have a word about?" I asked, my voice may be level and calm, but my body shook and trembled.

Whether my body trembled from Toguro's presence or from the pain I was in, I wasn't sure; I mean hell the fear and apprehension was masking everything.

Toguro ignored Kurama entirely and looked down to where I hid, when his eyes met mine, my hand held Kurama's sleeve in a death grip.

"Tell me… Faith, do I get what I've been searching for?"

Oh great, King Badass of the Dark Tournament wants me to tell him his future. Seriously people, like what the hell? Am I not useful in any other way? I wouldn't be worrying about that now Faith, worry about either telling him what he wants to know or not.

"Well?"

I gulped and shifted behind Kurama a bit more, at least Kurama is brave; if it were the other way around I'm sure I'd be shaking in my boots.

"You don't have to answer him Faith," Kurama took a second and shot me a reassuring smile.

How am I going to respond? What will he do if I don't tell him what he wants to know, and what will happen if I do end up telling him? Will things play out the same?

God I hate this.

Round and round these questions went in my head, I should've kept my secret ability quiet; it's caused nothing but trouble for me here.

Younger Toguro took a step farther into the room and it made Kurama tense up and me 'eep' in fear and ducked behind Kurama even more.

"Why do you keep things to yourself Faith? Why have you not confessed what is going to happen. Why are you holding it all back?"

Solemnly I rested my forehead against Kurama's back. It's simple Toguro, I hold it all back because I'm too scared of what will happen if I do let them know so they can change their futures. I'm afraid that it will change them drastically or kill them. I'm being selfish.

"Because I… I'm afraid," there I finally admitted it.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Everything, I don't expect you to understand Toguro, but one way or another, whatever it is you're trying to change or fight against in your fate, it will always turn out the way it was meant to. Whether it takes days, weeks, months, or years it will always catch up and end the way it was meant to."

Toguro made an irritated sound, like a grumble, "Are you going to tell me what I wanted to know or not."

Tightly I clasped Kurama's sleeve in my hand and turned my head against his back. If Toguro had listened to what I had said, he would have known I gave it to him already.

"I gave you your answer Toguro, now what you make of it is entirely up to you," finally I came out from behind Kurama, I stumbled the whole way.

"Spoken like a true mystic, so cryptic you lot have to be," Toguro turned and headed for the door.

Just before he walked out of the room he turned and looked back at me, "Sorry for what my brother did to you Faith."

Then he left and the farther away he became, the more relaxed Kurama and I were, and then there was Hiei who managed to sleep soundly through the whole entire thing. Good job Hiei.

With aching body parts I wobbled over to the bench and carefully sat down, I don't know how much more I can take this without some kind of pain killer, or morphine, morphine would be nice. Ya cause they have morphine laying around here.

"Faith… are you going to be alright?" Kurama came and sat down beside me.

"Everything hurts," I glanced over to the fox demon, "but then again it can't be anything compared to how you must feel right now."

"I'll be fine, Yukina managed to heal me quite well, but with your injuries she had to rest like Botan. I'm sure after both of them have had plenty of time to recuperate they'll finish healing you," Kurama paused a moment and pulled out a small pull string bag, "I may have something in here that could dull the pain for a while, would you like to try one?"

Dull the pain? Yes please!

"I'd be grateful if you could Kurama."

"Of course."

I watched as Kurama rummaged through his small bag of seeds and found the one he had been working for; to me it just looked like an ordinary pale yellow seed. With just a small amount of his spirit energy, he transformed it into a beautiful flower with royal purple and evergreen petals. Certainly was a lovely flower, so much so that I wouldn't mind receiving a bouquet of them if someone were to ever offer me one.

The flower finished blooming and Kurama plucked a petal from the flower and offered it to me. What? What am I supposed to do with this? Don't tell me… I'm supposed to eat it.

"Umm… Kurama?" I looked at him questioningly as he offered me the petal.

Kurama placed the purple and green flower petal into my open hand and closed my fingers around it.

"It's alright, trust me Faith."

"So you want me to eat this?"

His smile grew at my unsure tone.

"The petals of this Demon World flower hold a chemical that helps ease the body pains; it even helps heal certain illnesses. Unfortunately you'll have to ingest the petal for it to work; others have tried to convert it into pill form or syrup, but the medicinal effects disappear," Kurama kindly explained.

Oh great, I get to eat a flower… well this is going to be a first, it can't be any worse than eating vegetables… right?

"Is it going to taste nasty?"

He chuckled at my child like question.

"It differs from person to person."

"That doesn't sound too reassuring there Kurama."

"Sorry," he chuckled again.

I felt so unsure about eating the petal, but if Kurama said it was safe… then over the lips, past the gums, look out stomach here it comes.

"Quick chews or slow?" I asked before plopping the thing into my open mouth.

"Quick."

Oh great.

I took a deep breath, flung the medicinal flower petal into my mouth, chewed a few times and then quickly swallowed. Hmm, doesn't seem too bad, I wonder why he said to chew it quick?

Then it hit.

Oh god! That is the nastiest shit I have ever tasted! I was trying to fight the gagging, but I was losing badly.

"Yuck! Oh god Kurama, the taste is just horrible!"

I think I might be sick.

Gently Kurama patted me on my shoulder, the uninjured one, "I know Faith, but the effects should take hold soon."

The pain may go away, but the god awful taste still lingered.

While trying out different techniques to try and erase the horrid taste of that so called medicine, the weirdest thing happened. A flash of color filled my vision and when it finished I felt extremely tired, I had to fight to keep my eyes open. What the hell? Weakly I leaned to the side and came to rest against Kurama. That sly fox… what did he do?

"Kurama, what's happening?"

My eyelids grew heavy.

"The side effects are different for each user, for you it must make you drowsy."

Well isn't that a small tidbit of information you should've told me about before I took the medicine?

I could feel myself slipping away.

"You… sly… fox…"

Everything seemed to tilt one way and then I was out cold.


	21. Chapter 21

***Hey everyone, so it's finally here, the ending of the Dark Tournament! I honestly never thought I'd get here, mostly because I wasn't sure if anyone would like my version of a yyh fanfiction. So thank you everyone for reading this far and leaving wonderful comments and reviews, ones I always look forward to reading. Again thank you all very much and I hope you continue reading :) Enjoy!***

Kurama lifted the corner of his mouth up into a half smile once he noticed that Faith was out cold, poor thing. Her body didn't even resist the medicinal flower; it just accepted it with open arms. Before long Faith's breathing grew deep and he knew he should put her into a more comfortable position than the one she's in now. Carefully so as not to rattle Faith, Kurama slunk out from his seat and gingerly rested her down on the bench. Her blue hair draped over her face completely blocking it from his view, and like every other time he had woken in the night and discovered her asleep in some odd position or location, he would pick her up and take her to sleep in his bed. Once he had safely transferred her to his bed he'd brush the fallen hair from her face, tuck her in and leave the room so she could rest. A lot of the times he would either stay awake for the day, or sit down on the couch and close his eyes; he was content with spending the remaining hours on the sofa if it meant the woman could sleep peacefully in the bed. Only this time, there was no bed for him to tuck her into, no blanket to cover her with. Oddly enough that thought bothered Kurama, so he stood and searched the room for something he could cover Faith in, after a few minutes he found a thick blanket tucked inside one of the lockers and brought it over to Faith. With little effort Kurama covered Faith with the blanket, when he looked back up to her face he found some of her bangs had fallen back down.

Gently he brushed them back aside and softly ran the back of his fingers from her temple down to her cheek.

"Rest easy Faith."

"It's actions like that, that lead me to think someone is in love," Yusuke's voice came from over by the door.

Quickly Kurama straightened and turned to face the Spirit World detective.

"Yusuke…"

"Ah don't worry about it foxboy, I'm not going to say anything," Yusuke had a knowing smile plastered on his face.

It was a good thing it was just Yusuke who had showed up, Kurama was sure that if it had been anyone else they would've teased him for his actions and behavior.

"I was only being kind and covering her up with a blanket so that she wouldn't get cold while she slept," Kurama tried to get himself under control after getting caught.

Yusuke laughed at Kurama's excuse.

"Ya? What about the other nights? You know the ones where you brought her to your bed and tucked her in, like just now."

Damn, Kurama didn't think anyone was awake to witness him.

"Like I said Kurama, don't worry about it; I'm in no place to say anything, not when I'm close with Keiko but immediately deny it whenever someone says anything," Yusuke walked over to Kurama and rested his hand on Kurama's shoulder, "I'll keep it a secret, I give you my word."

"Thank you Yusuke, though to be honest I'm not really sure how I feel."

"Ah to be in denial, I was like that too at first."

Kurama wanted to laugh; it was as if Yusuke were his father and was giving him love advice, it was amusing.

"Yusuke you're making yourself sound like you're old and have been around for a long time."

Yusuke laughed, "I am old."

He's old? Ya right. Kurama gave him an 'oh really?' look and Yusuke thought about it for a minute.

"Oh ya, I guess you're older than I am, huh, my bad."

The fox shook his head, "It's alright Yusuke."

Clearing his throat, Yusuke removed his hand from his friends shoulder and looked down at Faith, "So how's Hope doing?"

"She'll be fine, I gave her something for the pain and she fell asleep. I suggest we see if either Botan or Yukina are up to the task of healing her again," Kurama answered.

Yusuke turned and headed back for the door, "I'm on it, and you stay here loverboy to watch the unconscious team of ours."

"Really Yusuke must you call me such names?" Kurama felt slightly embarrassed at the nickname Yusuke had just given him.

Teasingly the Spirit World detective turned around and jokingly stuck his tongue out at Kurama, "Of course I do… loverboy."

Before Kurama could say anything else to his friend, Yusuke headed out into the hall and onward in search of their friends.

While alone, though not completely alone, Kurama sighed. What did he just get himself into?

Time flew by in a flash; especially since I slept through most of the six hour intermission, I did manage to wake up before Younger Toguro came waltzing back with the ring on his shoulders, much like Atlas from Greek mythology. After waking up to a groggy feeling I had when I first woke, I turned and found the cunning fox demon casually leaning against the wall and when he spotted me awake he raised his hands in surrender. He claimed that he didn't know fully if I would have fallen asleep or not after eating the flower, part of me believed him and then the other part was like, nah you did that as revenge for me teasing you earlier. Either way I shot him a glare, this was not over, not by a long shot fox. But then I noticed the blanket that was covering me and I felt touched that he'd go through the trouble of making sure that I was comfortable. Sentimentally I drew the blanket in closer and smiled into it, people care about me now and it was the best feeling in the world.

After I fully awoke Kurama went on to inform me that Yukina had returned earlier to finish healing me, and I felt so foolish for not noticing from the beginning that I didn't feel any pain, not like from before. Hearing the news of being healed I felt relieved and happy, so happy that I gleefully kicked my legs out and threw my arms up and exclaimed 'hooray!' in a cheer. No pain made Faith a very happy person. Kurama watched on in silent amusement, not saying a word as I tested out my once sore body parts. At first my left leg was so stiff, but luckily the more I walked around on it the better it became, however every now and then my knee would give out and I would have to catch myself on something. Other than that I was feeling fantastic.

The rest of the intermission I spent trying to claim my winnings from the betting station, but the jerks didn't want to hand it over; their reasoning was that I cheated the system by means of already knowing the outcome of the fights, you know, because of my visions. That was a load of bull crap and it maddened me to know end, this day was already turning out to suck and now they're making it worse. Finally I had enough with dealing with those people and ended up wandering back to the locker room, my head hung low in defeat; nothing seemed to be going well today. Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed my mood when I entered the room, being their usual selves they asked me what was the matter and when I told them, they stormed out of the room dragging me behind them. Angrily they stormed the betting station and demanded that I was given the winnings I was entitled to, at first the demons again refused, but after a few threatening gestures from both Kuwabara and Yusuke the demons were more than happy to relinquish the winnings. In the end I walked away with another couple of million, I'm not sure how this whole betting thing works, but hey if I walk out a winner I'm happy.

On the way back to the locker room with Yusuke and Kuwabara I had us stop at one of the concession stands and bought some food for everyone to eat, I'm sure Kurama and Hiei must be hungry after their fights. It was kind of comical, but as I placed our order for food, both Yusuke and Kuwabara stood apart from each other but close to me, like they were my bodyguards. I could picture them clearly in black suits with sunglasses on and it humored me. My own set of bodyguards, I originally told them that I would meet them back at the locker room, but Yusuke insisted that we stick together; just in case either one of the Toguro brothers attempted to harm me. When he put it like that, I felt like I was in witness protection. Whenever I moved they moved, like there was an invisible rope tying us together and that said rope shrank to almost nonexistent once my order of food was ready. Yusuke and Kuwabara swarmed me like I was throwing handfuls of money out; they were excited about what was in the brown paper bags I carried. And like a mother shooing off her hyper children I shooed them off and scolded them whenever they went to touch the bags; knowing them they'd eat all of the food before we even reached the others. It was like that the whole way, so when we finally arrived at our destination I ran into the room and hurriedly placed the bags down, all the while both Hiei and Kurama looked at me in a peculiar way.

Boy was I glad to put those bags down, once I stepped away from them Kuwabara and Yusuke descended on them like a shark would on its prey. Those paper bags didn't last very long before they were just shreds of paper on the floor.

"Come on guys, really? Don't just throw the torn bag pieces on the floor," I chided.

When I went to take a step forward my knee gave out and I buckled, luckily for me two sets of hands grabbed a hold of me before I could hit the floor. The ones, who helped me, were the only two men in the room that didn't at the moment have food in their hands.

"Thanks Kurama and thank you Hiei."

"You should really watch where you're going," Hiei coldly stated before letting go of my arm and walked over to the bench I had set the bags down on.

"She couldn't help it Hiei, her leg was badly injured and even after all of the healing Yukina has done, it's still needs time to recuperate," Kurama defended while he helped me to the other bench.

"It's okay Kurama, I know he doesn't mean it," I eyed him mischievously and continued, "He's just a big softy on the inside."

Hiei straightened to his full height and turned to face me with one of his annoyed looks, "What did you just say."

"You heard me."

Hiei let out a 'hmph' and turned his head to the side, "I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance."

Good-naturally I shrugged my shoulders, "And yet you didn't."

I shot him a knowing smile.

Yusuke then cleared his throat, "Ya so… what did you end up getting for us Hope?"

My smile widened, ah Yusuke are you ever going to call me by my actual name and stick with it?

"I have no idea," I answered with an innocent smile.

It was the truth and I have no idea what I ordered, I just looked at the menu and chose a few random things.

"How do you not know what you ordered?" Kuwabara looked at me with his brow raised, then questioningly looked down to the food containers.

"Well, I'm a tourist here and have no clue what some of these things are."

"Do you remember any of the names?" Kurama inquired.

"Oh-kimo-yuckie? Or… something like that," I furrowed my brow as I tried to remember what the heck it was I picked.

"You mean Okonomiyaki?" Yusuke sounded it out slowly for me.

"Sure…" I didn't sound confident at all and Yusuke was enjoying it.

"What else?"

"Taco something..."

Kurama tried to hide his amusement, "Takoyaki?"

I shot them all an unamused stare, "I hate you guys."

"Did you get soup?" Kuwabara asked as he lifted out five containers of soup.

"Yes I did, miso soup, see Yusuke I know the name of that one."

"Did you get anything else?" Hiei piped up.

"A small variety of sweets, and please don't ask me the names of them because I have no frigging clue."

"Hope, when you buy stuff from menus it's like having a blind taste test," Yusuke joked.

That's it; I'm not buying them food anymore.

"No more food for you, so enjoy it while you can."

Kuwabara laughed at the mortified Yusuke.

"You too Kuwabara," I smiled evilly.

"What!" it was his turn to look horrified.

"That's what you get for making fun of me. Wasn't such a good idea now was it?"

Hiei silently smirked and Kurama laughed at the distraught looking pair. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped to their knees and put their hands together like they were in a prayer. What the heck are they doing?

"I'm sorry Faith; don't exclude me from your awesomely delicious meals!" Yusuke begged.

Well… this is… interesting, I have them in the palm of my hand. I could have a lot of fun with this, but the more I observed them the more my heart softened; they really do enjoy my meals and I appreciate that. I guess I really am a softy.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, fine."

Giving in was a mistake, once I forgave them they pounced on me. I've never been hugged so tightly before, I've been squeezed, but not hugged.

It felt… comforting.

"Guys… ouch!" my recently healed ribs throbbed in protest.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"Idiots, you should eat your food before they call us back for the fights," Hiei interrupted.

He did have a point.

Mentioning the last two fights made Kuwabara pale and turn almost skittish, poor guy, I could only imagine how he's feeling. Maybe I should say something comforting to him? Or at least reassure him about his fight.

_What would you tell him_? _You don't really kill him, but at least you win?_

That sounds kind of pointless if I told him that.

_Or are you going to warn him about what Elder Toguro says about Genkai?_

Ah fudge.

I had forgotten about that and how it's the way he learns of Genkai's death.

Sneakily I stole a peek at Kuwabara, but he looks so troubled.

"Hey Kazuma," I called to get his attention and it worked.

"Ya?"

"You're going to do your best, and don't let what Elder Toguro spews distract you."

"What is he going to say?"

"A history lesson, just ignore it," I paused and thought something over, then decided to go with it, "Oh and Kazuma… he's a sneaky bastard, go for his heart or brain. It's the only way to kill him, but he can move them at will so be on your guard."

Kuwabara and the others became motionless and looked my way.

"What do you mean? How is he sneaky?"

"Think of a puddle of water and what happens when it's placed above a crack in a surface."

"I don't get it."

"You will," reassuringly I put my hand on his shoulder and give it a light squeeze, "And don't forget to swat that asshole."

He looked at me puzzled.

"What about my fight?" Yusuke asked.

"He lies."

Which is the truth; when Younger Toguro says he's at his all, he was really only at eighty-five percent. So technically he did lie.

Yusuke shot me an unamused stare, "that's all I get?"

"I'd give you more, but I can't, sorry."

He waved my apology off, "It's okay, I get it."

A sigh of relief left me, it's a good thing he's the way he is; otherwise I might be in a tight spot with trying to tip-toe around his questions.

The speaker system crackled to life and Koto's voice came over the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen, the fights will continue in roughly forty minutes. Please begin making your way back to your seats shortly and get ready for some blood splattering fun!"

Wow, I didn't think it was this close to coming to the end; this week has felt like it's gone on for so much longer, like I've been her months rather than just a few days.

"Perhaps we should start eating the food?" Kurama said before he reached for one of the cartons.

"Good idea Kurama," Yusuke took his chopsticks and began shoveling food into his open mouth.

With a laugh I shook my head and wondered if he actually ever tasted his food before.

The crowds had returned to their seats and their excessive shouting and rude chants once again filled the stadium, over and over they'd chant the same cheer or slander, they need to think up new ones already. Die Urameshi die has been well worn out by now.

At first I thought that I would be once again joining the girls up at their seats, but Yusuke and the others insisted that I should remain with them, just as a precaution were Elder Toguro come after me again. This way they could help protect me, and I felt like an absolute third wheel and weakling because of it; having to always rely on them to keep me safe, I felt pathetic. On the way through the halls to the ring, Yusuke and playfully nudged me and told me not to worry about it, and that they wouldn't be able to call themselves men if they were to just let someone bully a woman.

I guess chivalry isn't dead then.

Unfortunately before the fights could resume, we had hit a bump in the road, me being down here with the team. Both Juri and Koto had proclaimed that I wasn't qualified or allowed to be down here with the boys and that I would have to leave and return to my seat. Of course Yusuke argued with them every step of the way, he went on to say that I was more than qualified to be down here given the fact that Elder Toguro had ripped me from my seat, and brought me down here in the first place. There was more arguing and I was about to just turn and walk out, but Younger Toguro and Sakyo both told the announcers that it was fine; all the while Elder Toguro just laughed and eyed me evilly with his beady little eyes. My body had trembled, so much so that Kuwabara had become angered towards Elder Toguro for making me frightened like I was. In the end because Younger Toguro approved of it I was allowed to stay, but again Elder Toguro looked my way and threateningly flexed his stretched fingers at me, to which Hiei protectively threw his hand out in front of me as Kurama stepped so that he was blocking me slightly. The feeling of being weak returned with more force, it's like I was a newborn compared to these guys' power and strength.

"Tell me girl, do you feel so untouchable that you choose to remain down here?" Elder Toguro shot my way.

Yes that's me alright.

"Leave her out of this!" Kuwabara shouted while his eyes narrowed at the elder brother.

"Oh Kuwabara, you still haven't learned that I can do whatever I want, and if I wanted to harm the brat of a girl, then you can't stop me!"

"I'm going to make you eat those words you half pint loony! She never deserved to have her body almost ripped apart by you, whether she could see the future or not!"

Aww Kuwabara, I felt touched at his words.

Angrily and in a huff of unchecked emotions, Kuwabara jumped up into the ring and strode over to where Elder Toguro waited; Juri must have sensed their clashing energies and immediately called the beginning of the fight before hightailing it out of there. I've never pictured Kuwabara to just charge at Elder Toguro, in fact, this isn't how it went. Immediately Kuwabara rushed his opponent and threw punch after punch, some landed and some were dodged, but what surprised me were Kuwabara's eyes. His eyes were so… dark, they didn't hold a trace of his usually happy-go-lucky self, and I don't know if I should be concerned about this or not; what if it's my worst fear coming true? What if Kuwabara is turning darker and that this fight is just the catalyst to his downfall?

What have I done?

A flash of movement on the ring snatched my attention; Kuwabara's shoulder was impaled by Toguro's fingers, he didn't even so much as blink as he tore them out and went after the smaller fighter. Ouch, that looked like it had hurt a bit. Elder Toguro repeatedly swiped his hands at Kuwabara and he dodged as best as he could, when he had the chance he tried to throw a punch at Toguro, but the small bastard jumped far back and stood up with that cocky look of his. I wanted to permanently remove that smirk.

"Tell me boy, where is this rage coming from? Is it from the death of Genkai? Or how I harmed your precious soothsayer?"

That cockroach!

"What are you talking about!? Genkai's just sick…"

Oh Kuwabara, I'm sorry you have to find out this way.

Elder Toguro focused his attention on me, his malicious smile was back, "Tell me girl, do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I'm not a mind reader you parasite, but yes I know what you're planning on doing. You're going to put on a little puppet show with your grotesque fingers and tell the history between Genkai and your brother. Yes they were friends and comrades; yes they may have had feelings towards one another, but let me tell you something, Genkai would never stoop so low as to lay with you, you were never so much as a second thought to her, and how dare you bastardize her memory by insinuating as much!"

"Ooh that look in your eye, it sends such wonderful tingles through my body. Perhaps I'll make you my new favorite toy," in a suggestive manner he ran his hands down the length of his body.

Chills ran down my spine, that is the sickest thing I've ever heard, and I feared what he would do to make it happen.

"Hey! Pay attention to ME!" Kuwabara yelled as he slashed his spirit sword down at Toguro.

It split the little gremlin in two.

"Remember what I said Kuwabara…" I quietly whispered, Toguro's threat echoing in the back of my mind.

"Whoa, I guess he wasn't so strong after all, he was nothing but all show," Kuwabara blinked at his sword that was still embedded in Elder Toguro's open chest cavity.

"Remember Kuwabara…" I tried my hardest not to shout at the over confident friend of mine, but he was caught up in the moment.

I didn't want to voice to Kuwabara what it was he should be remembering just to be safe so that Elder Toguro doesn't hear me; I can't have him changing his tactics too much, I wouldn't be able to tell if Kuwabara will walk away from this fight if he did.

"Hey Kuwabara look out! He's under the surface of the ring!" Yusuke hollered.

Yusuke suddenly yelling out like that startled me to the point where my heart felt like it might burst from my chest. Holy shit Yusuke, I think a few years have been removed from my lifespan.

Just in time I managed to catch the moment where Toguro's fingers sprang from between the cracks in the stone and went once again towards Kuwabara's heart. I let out a sigh of relief when Kuwabara jumped away, the fingers missed his heart; maybe he did remember what I told him and was just waiting for it to happen.

"Whoa man that was close! Hey you short bastard, you didn't say anything about being able to do that!" Kuwabara looked enraged.

Unbelievably I dropped my head, nope he totally forgot.

"Like any respectable fighter would tell you all of his abilities," Elder Toguro laughed at Kuwabara.

"Well no more turning into putty! I'm here to smash your teeth in for what you've done to my friends, now stay solid and no more tricks!"

"Oh Kuwabara," Kurama mumbled with a shake of his head.

"The idiot's honor code is going to get him killed," Hiei agreed.

"He can do it, I know he can," I did my best to sound confident, but the truth was I have no idea how this is going to go.

This isn't like how it was in the show, and Kuwabara seems to be more and more unlike his usual self and this worries me.

Vigorously I shook my head, no! I can't think like that, Kuwabara will always be Kuwabara; he's just upset and is taking everything unpleasant that's happened and is unleashing it on Toguro.

_Tear him apart Kazuma_.

The fight seemed to go on forever and ever as I was held prisoner to my worrying mind, the fear of screwing up the chain of events was never far, it was constant and unyielding. It was a pain in my ass and I wished it would cease. Kuwabara went on and on doing whatever he could to inflict harm onto Elder Toguro and for a while it seemed to be working, but that short-stacked asshole kept pulling things out of his bag of tricks. At first I had thought he had retreated back underground because he stood his ground and didn't move, but only to find that he had doubled himself and was attacking Kuwabara from two sides. The double was without eyes and had a mouth that was in a permanent wicked smile, it was horrible looking. During this move Kazuma took massive damage to his shoulder and leg, so much so that I flinched and wanted to pull him from the ring, but I knew I couldn't so I was forced to look on in woe. Another hit Kuwabara took, this one was to the middle of his back. Blood splattered everywhere, and my friend looked dreadful; his clothing was torn and speckled with blood, but what scared me the most were his eyes. He looked on to us at the ring side like he was accepting it, like he knew he wasn't going to make it out alive.

No, don't you dare!

Back and forth he was thrown between the copy and Elder Toguro.

This isn't how things were to go! His life isn't supposed to end here!

Again I cringe as they wounded his other leg. He screamed in pain.

Not like this!

_Please, whoever or whatever that granted my wish, please don't let him die! Don't bring me here just to face someone that I've finally let in to my heart, die. And it's all because I told them about their future._

More blood sprayed from Kuwabara.

_PLEASE!_

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted when he collapsed to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Don't you give up Kuwabara… FIGHT!" I yelled with my eyes closed tight as tears flowed freely.

My eyes were tear-filled and I looked back to the ring, Toguro had rejoined his copy back to his body and just stood there laughing. Kuwabara still didn't get up. I can't hear anything… he doesn't look to be breathing.

"What have I done…" my body was frozen in place.

What have I done?

Yusuke ran to the edge of the ring and shouted at Kuwabara more, still he didn't respond. Hiei tightened his fists and looked away as Shiziru called out for her brother, the other girls yelled for Kuwabara to get back up, and Kurama down casted his eyes.

What have I done!?

It's my fault… Kuwabara's dead because of me.

I gripped at my head in despair.

IT'S ALL MY FAULT!

"That's the kind of look I love to see on people's faces, utter defeat and misery," Elder Toguro sauntered over to our side of the ring, he completely ignored Kuwabara, "It looks good on you."

He laughed that maniacal laugh of his.

"BASTARD!" I screamed and ran for him.

"Faith no!" Yusuke grabbed me around the waist and held me back before I could reach him.

"Ooh, those eyes of yours girl, they're exciting me."

I'll kill him!

"You're going to be my prize once my brother and I win this tournament. Oh the fun I'm going to have with you," Elder Toguro took a few steps closer to me.

"Kuwabara looks to be down people! How is Juri going to rule this fight?" Koto's voice came over the speakers.

_Please Kuwabara get up!_

It was like I was watching Darren die all over again, only this time is was my brotherly figure that I've lost.

"Well Koto, since Kuwabara doesn't seem to be moving and I'm not hearing a heartbeat… the winner of this match is Team-" Juri started to announce the winner, but she stopped mid announcement.

"I'm not finished yet."

Kuwabara!

Painfully Kuwabara pushed himself up off the floor and weakly stood, his legs wobbled and nearly buckled under his weight.

"I've had enough of your crap Toguro! I'm not gonna stand you threatening my friends any longer!" Kuwabara tightly grasped the sword hilt Suzuka bestowed to him, "It ends now!"

"Impossible…" Koenma gasped.

I turned to him and held back the glare, "Why?"

"His soul was leaving him… he… died."

So he wasn't just unconscious like I was hoping, he really did die?

"I suppose I'll just have to do a better job at permanently shutting your mouth boy," Elder Toguro appeared to be upset over the fact that we were now happy our friend was alive.

"Bring it!" Kuwabara challenged.

He could hardly stand.

Behind his back I could see Elder Toguro was forming a spike with his hand, he's going to try and pierce Kuwabara's heart!

"No!" I exclaimed and reached a hand out towards Kuwabara as Yusuke continued to hold me back.

Elder Toguro launched his spike shaped hand at Kuwabara, and all I could feel was the overwhelming need to protect him. The spike didn't pierce his heart, in fact just like how in the show it was held back by a force, it was the same here; the only difference is that a thin clear blue color outlined Kuwabara. It's strange how it isn't the same yellow as Kuwabara's energy.

"Incredible, Kuwabara's spirit energy and emotions must be on the same level!" Kurama was aghast.

From the corner of my eye I could see Yusuke shaking his head no at Kurama and slightly nudged his head. I couldn't care less what they were saying to each other, I was just happy that Kuwabara was okay.

While Elder Toguro was busy being too shocked with the fact that he couldn't reach Kuwabara's heart, Kuwabara sent what spirit energy he had into the hilt and watched as it transformed.

Hopefully it's the end.

"What is that!?" Elder Toguro screeched in horror.

Man I am not going to miss his voice, not one bit.

"It's time for you to meet your maker Toguro," Kuwabara held up his new spirit weapon, "Now say goodnight!"

With as much force as he could Kuwabara brought down his 'spirit flyswatter' and effectively squashed all of Elder Toguro.

Unfortunately though, I knew the truth, but I wasn't going to chance saying anything; I'm done telling people their futures.

No more.

"Oh wow, there's nothing left but a stain on the floor!" Juri toed at said stain, "Kuwabara is the winner!"

No sooner after Juri announced him the winner, Kuwabara collapsed down onto his knees and his spirit weapon faded almost instantly. Oh Kuwabara. Yusuke jumped up onto the ring and helped his wounded friend down, as they passed by me all I could hear was Kuwabara's joints cracking and popping, it sounded painful. Dutifully I followed them, I may not know much but I wanted to help treat Kuwabara as best as I could, and beg for his forgiveness; he died because of me.

Gently Yusuke set Kuwabara down on the ground and leaned him back against the barrier wall, blood trickled from open wounds.

Tiredly he glanced around at all of us and did one of his goofy smiles, "Looks like I won."

"Yes Kuwabara, you won, congratulations," Kurama congratulated while he inspected Kuwabara's injuries.

His goofy grin was plastered on his face.

Somberly I looked at all of the wounds he acquired from this new version of his fight, it was way more than what he was originally supposed to get, not to mention that he actually died too. Each new cut, scrape, gash and bruise ate away at my heart; how could I be so naive and think that it would be okay for me to tell him about his fight? Maybe I had just grown too cocky and folded in to their curiosity because I assumed nothing would happen; nothing changed when I had told Genkai about her death, everything still unfolded like it should have.

"Faith?" Kuwabara softly called my name.

The switch that held back the tears flipped, and I cried once again.

"Oh Kuwabara…" I threw my arm up and hid my crying eyes from everyone, "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't cry, I'm okay," Kuwabara's voice called out to me.

"He'll be alright Faith," Kurama tried to help console me, but I wouldn't have it.

"You died because of me Kazuma, if I hadn't of told you what I did, you wouldn't be this hurt and you wouldn't have died!"

More tears fell.

Weakly I dropped my arm and kept my eyes clamped shut, how could I look at him the same anymore? Something shuffled slightly before I felt someone's hand grasp my upper arm and gently pulled me. I landed in someone's lap with my torso resting against their chest, in surprise I opened my eyes and found myself in Kuwabara's embrace.

"It's okay Faith, I don't blame you," he whispered kindly into my ear, "I should be the one to apologize to you for getting you into all of this mess, if I had just kept my mouth shut outside Toguro wouldn't have overheard me and tried to kill you."

A new wave of tears began.

Never in a million years would I have blamed him for that.

"Oh Kuwabara…" I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

I didn't care if I got blood on my clothes, I didn't care if the people in the audience watched; I was just glad that my friend was alive, the friend that I looked up to like a big brother figure. The only thing I was worried about was how hard I was hugging him; I didn't want to cause him anymore pain than what he was already in.

Slowly we pulled away from our hug and I carefully climbed out of his lap and knelt beside Kuwabara.

"I'm not going to do it ever again," I whispered.

"Do what?" Kurama asked; he leaned in to start treating Kuwabara's wounds.

"I'm not going to divulge any more information about your futures, I don't care what happens to me anymore; I'm going to take what I know to the grave."

_No more._

The entire team turned my way and held my gaze, after a few short seconds they nodded their heads in understanding; they know I'm serious and determined to keep my word on this matter.

_It's a curse._

No shit Sherlock.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the most anticipated fight has finally arrived! It is team captain versus team captain, Toguro versus Yusuke Urameshi!" Koto excitedly commented into her mic.

The stadium went into an uproar of cheers and jeers; it was all just a blur of colors and movement as they moved, talk about being antsy. While I observed the rambunctious crowd I noticed near where the girls were sitting, appeared to be a female demon with pale blue skin, dark colored eyes, and blonde hair, but she wasn't what caught my attention… it was the two childlike versions of her sitting on either side. Who the hell brings their children to an event like this!? I was appalled by the idea, but then again maybe it was just something demons did, I can't sit here and judge her when I don't know their cultures. Still… knowing that there were children in this crowd didn't sit well with me, it was like my mind was telling me to take note of them, like a small alarm was going off somewhere inside my head.

"Well guys, wish me luck," Yusuke shot us his goofy grin before he turned and headed for the ring.

"Go get him Urameshi!" Kuwabara called after him.

Yusuke waved his hand and focused all of his attention on Younger Toguro, there was a score to settle between them and I just pray that everything turns out how it should.

Or has my idiotic move doomed us all?

So far everything has gone according to the show, Elder Toguro had popped back up from the ring only to be annihilated by his younger brother and Yusuke has been fighting with everything he has. When Elder Toguro reappeared he kept his eyes locked on where I was, it was very unnerving, but luckily for me I had a whole team who put themselves in front of me for protection. Before Younger Toguro dealt with his brother, Elder Toguro spewed things about wanting to take me out of the picture, because he didn't like the idea of having someone around who knew how things were going to be, and again said that if he couldn't own me then I couldn't live. After that Toguro went against his older brother and booted him from the stadium, he disintegrated as he went through the air; blood splattered everywhere and fortunately for me, his tainted blood didn't touch me. If it had, I would've ran for the nearest faucet to try and wash it off, I wouldn't want his blood somehow staining my skin or somehow corrupting me. I hated that bastard with a passion like none other.

Then Genkai came back as a possessed Puu and decided that it was still a good idea to tell Toguro he needed to kill one of us, and the stupid fucker still chose Kuwabara! Like what the hell man he already died! When Toguro had decided it was to be Kuwabara, I wanted to punch Genkai in the face I was so mad. Yusuke was overtaken with grief over the loss of Kuwabara, though he didn't know he was actually still alive… barely.

Here I now sat up against the barrier wall with Kuwabara's head resting in my lap, while everyone thought he was dead, again, a select few knew otherwise; he was just sleeping it off, and I kept watch to make sure his heart kept beating. It would be kind of awkward to have to call Kurama or the others over to my side to try and save an already supposedly dead guy, try explaining that and still have Yusuke come out on top.

It started to go downhill for me a bit when I remembered that soon Toguro will steal the souls of the audience and I couldn't help but worry about what will happen to me; I'm not exactly the strongest person in this group. At first when he changed and began to feed on the souls of the weaker beings, I knew I was in trouble; it felt like a hand was reaching inside of me and ripping my insides apart, like the cold hand of death was claiming its bounty. My body convulsed as I grew weak and my breathing became labored, the feeling of my soul being forcefully taken from me was something beyond words could describe, and the pain was unmeasurable.

"Faith!" Kurama exclaimed and rushed to my side.

I couldn't answer, I couldn't breathe.

Without resistance my body slumped forward and hung over Kuwabara's resting head.

"Koenma!" Kurama called, his voice sounded so far away, like it was washed out by crashing waves.

My vision grew dark as the ripping sensation grew more dominant, I could feel my soul leaving me.

"Stay behind me!" Koenma ordered and created his barrier.

After the barrier had been erected, everything snapped back into place like it was a taut elastic band giving way and relieved the stretching pressure. I gasped; the air filled my lungs, my vision returned and my body felt more energetic.

"Faith, are you okay?" Kurama crouched next to me and gently patted my shoulder.

I huffed and tried to get my breathing back to normal.

"God, is that what it feels like to have your soul stolen from you?" I asked between deep breaths.

Kurama's expression was unwavering, "Yes,"

"Oh god, that's horrible! It felt like death was reaching inside of my chest and messing things around!" with a shiver I wrapped my arms around myself.

Those poor people that was a horrible way to die, having your very soul viciously ripped from you.

I shuttered as the feeling echoed inside of me.

"So close you came to dying Faith, I wonder what your soul was going to taste like, or if it would have empowered me more," Younger Toguro directed at me from afar.

I didn't know what would have happened if I died, for all I know if I did die I would wake up back in my world. The possible outcomes were endless.

"Leave her alone Toguro, I'm not going to let you harm anymore of my friends, new or otherwise. I'm going to give you what you wanted," Yusuke pointed his spirit gun at Toguro.

"Finally Yusuke, let us see who is stronger."

Yusuke's spirit gun blast was massive as it travelled straight for Toguro and he battled it off, the anticipation ate away at me from inside, come on Yusuke, you can do it! Other demons cheered for Yusuke's victory; their only hope now was Yusuke to win and to free us from Sakyo's damn wall. I actually forgot about him raising that enclosure and trapping everyone inside until the end. Ah bugger me.

_Come on…_

Toguro shouted and grunted as he fought on against Yusuke's last spirit gun, everything he had was in it, everything rode on whether he would succeed in defeating Toguro or not. Talk about feeling the pressure.

More shouts and groans came from Toguro as his arms were slowly wrapping around the spirit gun, blood spurted from his grotesque body. Everyone was frozen as they watched on waiting to see what their fate will be, myself included; even though I was within Koenma's barrier, I can still feel the pulls at my soul. I could feel the slowly rising coldness build within me as it felt like I was being pulled from all directions, the headache I had from these sensations was one of the worst I've ever had, and all the while I focused on Toguro's struggle.

"Just lose already…" I mumbled to myself before I shook my head in an attempt to alleviate the pain I had.

He let out a loud yell and bear hugged the spirit gun to the point where it burst apart. The remaining audience inhaled in surprise and Yusuke collapsed to his knees. For a brief moment even I believed his last everything shot had failed… but then the sensations I had let up immediately.

"He did it…" I couldn't help but sound astonished.

Hiei narrowed his gaze at me, "what are you talking about? Look around you, we're doomed; Yusuke wasn't able to kill the bastard!"

Happily I smiled at Hiei, "No, he won!"

"Faith what are you talking about? Toguro is still standing," Kurama tried to comprehend what I was thinking.

"Look!" I pointed over to where Toguro stood, unmoving, "His skin is cracking! He's finished! Yusuke did it! Toguro's skin is going to break apart!"

I was so happy I could dance.

Still they looked at me like I should be admitted to an institute.

"Your friend is correct," Toguro directed to everyone on Team Urameshi.

No sooner had she said those words did his skin splinter apart.

"This was the only way it could end, thank you Yusuke Urameshi for answering my call. And thank you Faith, for confirming it for me, even if your answer was cryptic," Toguro smiled kindly at me just before his eyes rolled back and he fell lifelessly to the ground.

The entire arena, what was left of it, was in stunned silence.

"Alright Yusuke!" I loudly cheer, doing so startled some of the nearby team members and audience members.

"Jeez Faith, I don't think my kicker can take another surprise like that," Koenma glared at me as he held a hand to his heart.

"Sorry," I sent him a sheepish smile.

"Let's get to Yusuke," Kurama began to make his way over to his friend.

Quietly I looked down to my lap and back up, "Ya, I think I'll stay here."

With Kuwabara still 'dead' and resting his head on my lap, I wasn't able to move anywhere.

"Stay here," Hiei directed at me before he ran off.

Exasperatedly I threw my hands into the air, again where am I going to go?

Everyone ended up leaving me behind with Kuwabara, and when they reached Yusuke they exchanged words, words I couldn't hear but luckily I knew what they were saying. I could see the tears streaming down Yusuke's saddened face; I think that might be my cue to start nudging Kuwabara awake. Persistently that's what I did, I nudge and nudged at Kuwabara and when he woke he immediately closed them and mumbled something about having to wake up like Sleeping Beauty.

Sleeping Beauty… really Kazuma?

"Fine, I'll just go get Hiei,"

Kuwabara sat up, "Oh wow, look I was startled out of my sleep."

"Wait until I tell Yukina you wanted me to kiss you awake," I gave him a teasing smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about… Sleeping Beauty, never heard of it."

Uh-huh… sure.

"Maybe it's time you go and reassure Yusuke that you're alive and well?" I kindly reminded.

"Oh ya, that crybaby is going to cry tears of joy once he sees me alive, heh heh."

Or beat you close to death … again.

"I'd maybe just start with getting over there Kuwabara."

"Heh, right, be back in a minute Faith!" Kuwabara waved at me before he ran over to where the others were grouped together.

Sure enough Kuwabara did his little dance and teased Yusuke for thinking he was dead, before Yusuke proceeded to pummel his best friend, he peered over to where I sat and narrowed his eyes at me; like he was asking me if I had any part in this, innocently I pointed at myself like I was saying 'who me?' and shook my head no. Play innocent and stupid, it should work. He knew better and shook his finger at me, much like he was scolding a small child, then went and started to hit Kuwabara repeatedly, and elbow him, and I think I saw a clothes line move in there as well, good thing he's doing that to Kuwabara and not me. I quietly laughed to myself.

All celebratory actions stopped when the ground and structures began to quake, oh shit.

"Stadium detonation in ten minutes," a voice comes over the sound system.

Can't we catch a break?

_You already knew this was going to happen._

Oh shut up, I didn't think Sakyo had pushed his damn button so soon.

It was utter chaos as people in the stadium ran for their lives; well they ran as far as they could get with the barricades still in place. Clumsily I stood up, the ground shook and made any kind of movement awkward and hard to do, it took every leg muscle I had to keep myself up, the muscles grew tight with the effort as the area continued to shake. Debris and chunks of the stadium fell down around everyone, at first it was just the small stuff that fell, but then bigger pieces started to break off. I watched as a large chunk of the ceiling fell down onto one of the higher balconies on the other side of the stadium, I don't think there were any more audience members up there luckily. More debris and rock fell, at this rate this place isn't going to hold out for ten minutes before it falls apart.

"Hey Faith! You okay?" Yusuke shouted over to me, with the help of Kurama he hobbled over this way.

"Ya!" I shot him a thumb up, "Head to the others and I'll meet you there!" I didn't want them to waist their energy on getting over here, just to check up on me.

At the suggestion Yusuke looked ready to argue, but a huge block of the ceiling came crashing down and landed in between us, the force in which it struck the ground created a gust of wind; I was nearly pushed back over. Hastily I had to grab a hold of the barrier wall so I wouldn't fall over, that was some big gush of air.

Quickly I looked for Yusuke and found them far back on the other side, "You guys get to the girls, I'll meet you there."

Normally I wouldn't be separating myself from them, because hey you know, the stadium is literally falling down around us, but my gut was telling me to go the other way. With how things were, pardon the pun, rapidly falling apart, I got a move on and headed through the big double doors that the teams entered and exited through. The hallways weren't much better than out in the arena, with every large tremor I had to steady myself by leaning against the wall, but as time passed I tried not to touch the walls; they began to crack and with each crack the metal siding protruded, I didn't want to catch myself on the sharp edge of the metal. I've been hurt enough today, and for the next while. Though I swear this place is out to get me, what felt like the biggest tremor came and easily knocked me off my feet, the downside? As I fell I threw my arm out to try and grab onto something only to have a piece of metal slice me down from my shoulder to elbow. I swear, if I make it out of here I'm going to start an 'injured' jar, because at this rate I'll be rich. The good side about this, at least the cut isn't all that deep and I wasn't bleeding a lot.

Now with my hand grasping at my injured arm, I made my way through the maze like hallways, luckily I knew where I was going and wasn't too far from it. The set of stairs I was looking for appeared as I rounded the corner, up I went and threw a large archway, demons of every kind ran past me. A nudge there, a shove here, it was like I was maneuvering through the opening day at an amusement park; people were pushing and shoving to get to the place they wanted to be. Once I made it through the large archway the mass of people thinned out a tad bit, enough so that I didn't feel like I was going to be trampled to death. With one last push forward I emerged from the crowd and was met with open space, now that I can see I looked for my friends. As I searched for them I spotted the one thing that confounded me earlier, the mother demon and her children, they stood huddled together looking terrified and my gut was telling me something is going to happen to them. I knew I should be finding my friends and not wasting time with anything else, ugh but the gut feeling I had was like an annoying alarm that couldn't be turned off.

Grrr.

Doing what I knew might turn around and bite me in the ass, I headed toward the frightened family, the closer I became the more I could hear the children's cries and the mother's whimpers. So close I was to reaching them, then I heard the very thing I didn't want to hear; a thunderous crack, reflexively I looked up and found a humongous sized chunk of the stadium ceiling was about to fall, and of course the small family was right underneath it.

_Move your ass!_

Not even a second later and I was running as fast as I could towards them, my left leg angrily protested.

"Watch out!" I called out; I could hear the chunk of ceiling breaking loose.

Without even thinking about it, I dove protectively tackled the family out of the way. All together we tumbled and rolled down the rows of seats, over and over I bounced and bashed off of the hard seats, the children cried out whenever they hit one. Finally we came to a stop, the two children came to rest on the row above me, and their mother landed on top of me, she immediately jumped off when she recovered her senses. A groan escaped from me as I sat up and then moved so that I was wobbly standing on my feet, the mother was checking on her children and I just waited for her to turn on me with a vicious demeanor, because of how a human like me touched a demon like her. Surprisingly to me though, she didn't, she had tears of gratitude in her eyes and she hugged me; I was at a loss for words.

"Thank you so much for saving us!" the mother repeatedly thanked me.

"Um… no problem…" I glanced over to her children and they smiled happily at me.

Why are they here? Surely if she were that concerned for her children a moment ago after tumbling down a few rows, then why bring them here in the first place?

"I don't mean to pry ma'am, but why are you and your children here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Please, help me get my children out of here and I'll tell you," she pleaded with her eyes.

I nodded, "Follow me."

Clutching once again at my bleeding arm and mind over matter the pain in my leg, I helped the mother usher her children back up the rows and to the hallway platform, the feminine voice sounding out how much time we have; it wasn't a lot. When we arrived on the platform I looked for Yusuke and the others… damn they're not here, they must have left for the exit already.

"Damn," I turned to the family, "Come on, we have to hurry!"

"Come on children, no matter what you stay close to mommy, this nice lady is helping us get out of here," the mother told her children.

Nice lady… I never thought I'd hear those words come from a demon before.

"Earlier you asked why we came here," the mother began, "I had heard that there was a team coming to this year's tournament, one that showed promise. The Toguro Brothers killed my husband and eldest son, I've wanted nothing more than to have them both avenged. Unfortunately no one was able to watch my daughters, so I had to bring them with me, I wanted to see the Toguro Brothers fall so badly, but I never thought things would get this out of hand. I was barely able to ward off Toguro when he sucked the souls out of everyone."

Her husband and son were killed and she only wanted to see the Toguro's get what they deserved, I could only imagine what she felt to see those two standing there in the ring like nothing fazed them, and then the joy she must have felt when she saw them fall.

"I'm going to do my best to make sure you get out of this, you didn't come all this way just to find the peace you've been craving for and then to wind up having it end like this."

"Thank you."

From hallway to connecting hallway we ran, at one point the smaller girl couldn't keep up with us and flawlessly turned herself into a wolf and caught up with us in no time, her mother smiled fondly at her; I assume the wolf form reminded her of either her husband or late son. The other little girl was pulled into her mother's arms; she held her tight like she was the most precious thing in the world to her and it made me want to see them safe even more.

Finally there in front a few yards away was the blocked hallway, Yusuke and the others were there trying to find a way out. Thank god I was able to find them.

"Kurama, Yusuke!" I called out.

Kurama turned around and looked relieved, "Faith!"

Hurriedly we made it over to them, everyone eyed the company I had; they weren't expecting me to show up with three other people.

"Who's that Faith?" Kuwabara eyed them suspiciously.

"I really don't think we have time Kuwabara," Kurama shot him a look, and then went back to trying to find a way out of our predicament.

There was a loud noise followed with dust, once the dust settled our rescuers came into view; Jin, Toya, Chu and Rinku all stood there with smiles on their faces. They exchanged a few words with Yusuke and the proceeded to show us the way out and to safety, the mother and her children stuck close to me and I didn't let them out of my sight. All the while we ran that damn count down continued, getting lower and lower, and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Thankfully we made it outside and far away from the crumbling stadium, when I turned back around I could see Shiziru, George and Koenma running towards us, at least nothing about that was changed.

I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed as the voice echoed 'zero' and soon after we all watched as the structure was engulfed in flames and crumbled to the ground, not a beam was left standing. A sob to my left caught my attention, I peeked to the side and found the mother happily embracing her children, and the one was still in wolf form.

"Your Father and brother can now rest in peace, and it's all thanks to Team Urameshi," she cried tears of joy, her wish has been granted; her fallen family members were finally avenged.

Seeing this touching moment made me feel like I was somehow intruding, slowly I backed away from the family and wandered over to a less populated area. I may have wanted to give people their space, but that didn't last very long; the mother who was followed by her daughters, approached me and gave me a very tight hug.

"Thank you so much for helping me and my daughters escape, we surely would have died had it not been for you. I am eternally grateful, Faith," she smiled as she said my name.

The three of them bowed and it felt kind of awkward to have them do that, to me no less.

"It's no big deal, honestly, I just hope if I were in your shoes someone would come to save me in my time of need."

"Thank you for saving us miss," the little girl thanked me.

"You're welcome sweetie," she sent me a full tooth smile.

Her sister in her wolf form came over and head-butted my hand, I'm just going to assume she's saying thank you as well.

Their mother ushered them, "Come along now babies, it's time for us to head home."

"Bye-bye," the little girl waved to me.

I waved back and watched as the wolf ran after her mother and sister.

I hope they get home safely.

"Well Faith, you're a hero for saving their lives. Is that why you went a different way?" Kurama asked as he approached me.

"I went another way because I had a gut feeling that was nagging me. It's a good thing for them that I followed that nagging."

Kurama and Kuwabara smiled at me.

"So Faith, are you ready to head home?" Yusuke asked.

Home.

I've been waiting for this day since I first learned I had a place to head home to.

"More than you know Yusuke, more than you know."


	22. Chapter 22

*** Hello everyone, sorry for taking so long to update but life likes to throw some unsuspecting things our way. Thank you for the reviews and comments, I'm glad you're liking it. Just to let people know, I will be continuing this story until the Three Kings Saga and perhaps even after. I hope you enjoy :) and happy belated Christmas and New Years!***

Everything after that had unfolded like it was supposed to, Yusuke tried to use Puu as a spirit world telephone, Kuwabara asked for his medal, and Genkai surprised everyone before they left. After the initial shock and happy reunion, some of my new friends turned to me and gave me a 'you knew' look, to which I nervously kicked at a small pebble and looked around everywhere but them. It's not like I knew one-hundred percent, no, after seeing what happened to Kuwabara and his fight I wasn't too sure how any of this would end. Actually I wasn't even sure how the new day will start; I mean is it just going to skip to the day where Yusuke gets captured? Or is it just going to continue on day by day? But then again the Dark Tournament went on day by day, so there's a high probability that will continue. Though to be honest, with all of the things that have happened since arriving here… it's hard to believe that only a week has gone by. A week, that's it and already I feel like I've been lifelong friends with everyone here; but like the saying goes, tough times seem to bring people together and in the least likely places, I just happened to make friends of them while they fought for their lives at a bloodbath of a tournament. I have the best timing apparently.

The boat ride went without any incidents, the captain was still cranky as ever and Kuwabara of course supplied most of the entertainment by telling jokes and stories from when we was younger. After Kuwabara finished telling stories a lull came about the ship, it was at that point Genkai decided it was suitable to approach me and offer me training for my new developing gift of telekinesis. At first I was in denial… but then the evidence was there; the demoness at the betting station, the demons who tried to eat me, with Kuwabara and then saving that family. In the end I agreed and we came to an arrangement, I'd travel to Genkai's shrine every Saturday and train with her to help me gain better control of my power. I still find it weird to call it that, my power… it kind of reminds me of a superhero, just minus the leotards and capes.

"Hey Faith, the captain says we'll be arriving soon; are you excited?" Yusuke sauntered up to where I was resting by the railing.

I shot him a look, "Really? Come on Yusuke you should know me by now."

He scratched at the back of his head while he sat down beside me, "I'll take that as a yes?"

I chuckled, "Yes Yusuke, I am very excited to see my new home."

"Just to warn you my mom can be very… loud, and pushy, and drunk…" he trailed off.

The urge to laugh at Yusuke describing his mom was near overwhelming, "Yusuke your mom can't be that bad."

It was his turn to shoot me a look, "Oh ya? One time I had fallen into a river and caught a cold, my mom went and bought me some medicine, but when she read what was in it she decided that I didn't need it and drank it herself; she was trying to get a buzz off of my cold medicine," he smirked and continued, "then there was this other time where I had saved up change for months to buy Keiko a birthday present, and I mean months; if I found fallen change on the street I picked it up and put it in a jar back in my bedroom, finally I had saved up enough money to go buy her one of those fancy chocolates shaped like an animal. So I bought her one and kept it in my room so I could give it to her on her birthday, well mom came in and spotted it, she ate it in seconds flat, then bitched me out for not sharing it with her, when she was finished I told her who it was for."

"And?" I urged him on.

"And she told me to start saving again and left the room."

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

Covering my mouth with my hand I did my best to sober enough to apologize, "I'm sorry…" I laughed some more, "That's awful. What did Keiko do when you didn't have a present?"

"I showed up with the fancy ribbon and empty clear wrapper and told her what I had saved up to buy her and that my mom ate it, she didn't believe me and called me a cheap-o and hit me a few times."

"Aw."

"Ah don't worry about it, Keiko apologized after asking my mom about it and found out I was telling the truth."

"At least it's the thought that counts."

Yusuke turned and looked at me and nodded, "Ya I guess, it would've been better if I had what I saved up to buy for her though," Yusuke smirked.

"True, but if it were me, I'd just be glad that someone thought of me and put forth the effort to get me something."

"Speaking of, when is your birthday?" he looked at me unwavering.

No one's ever asked me when my birthday was, except government officials when they needed it for something. Having Yusuke ask made me nervous, after my mother died celebrating the day of my birth had stopped immediately because no one cared about me enough to celebrate it.

"Yes, when is your birthday Faith?" Kurama asked as he walked over to where Yusuke and I rested.

I fidgeted, "Well…"

"Oh come on Faith, it's not that hard to remember… is it?" Yusuke pressed.

"No… but no one ever cared enough about me to ask when it is."

Kurama and Yusuke both looked back between each other, they seemed to be recalling what I had told them about my childhood.

"Well that's going to changer here, so when is it?"

Is it, is it really going to change?

I sighed in defeat, "May twenty-sixth."

Yusuke looked like he was about to choke, and Kurama blinked surprisingly at me.

"That's at the end of the month!" Yusuke exclaimed in surprise, drawing the attention of the others.

"You weren't going to try and sneak that by us were you?" Kurama asked as he looked at me suspiciously.

"No one's asked before, so I'm used to not saying anything. And besides it's still a few weeks away."

"What's going on over here?" Kuwabara asked while he joined us, all thanks to Yusuke being so loud.

"Faith's birthday is at the end of the month and she wasn't going to say anything to us," Yusuke explained.

I shied away from their eyes, I felt like I was being scolded.

"What! Faith why not?"

I shrugged my shoulders and stared out to the water.

"It's fine; it just caught us by surprise," Kurama smiled reassuringly at me.

"How about we get together and throw her a party!" Kuwabara offered with excitement.

"Hey ya! We'll get a cake, some balloons, ice cream, some pizza and hell maybe some streamer and some other stuff!" Yusuke agreed enthusiastically as he ticked things off on his fingers.

I could feel the blood rushing from my face as I went pale, the idea of a party for me felt like a bad idea.

"No!" I threw my hands up to stop them, "You don't have to, I don't want to put any of you out for planning a party for me."

Kurama looked appalled, "Faith we're doing this because we want to. It'll help ease you into your new life here."

Will it really? Do they really want to celebrate my birthday? I can hardly remember my last birthday that was celebrated… every year after mom's death I just locked myself up in my room and wept over how little my life meant to anyone.

"You'll love it, I promise," Yusuke crossed his heart.

I guess there's no harm in giving it a try, maybe it will turn out differently here.

"Alright, but don't go completely overboard with the stuff… okay?"

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara shot me one of their cheeky grins, I don't know if those grins were to help quell my worries or if I should start worrying.

"Don't worry Faith, it should be fine," Kurama tried to reassure me as we watched them leave, "then again it is Yusuke and Kuwabara…"

"That's what I'm worried about," I chuckled softly at their retreating figures.

A silence hung between Kurama and I for a while, neither one of us spoke; we just stared off into the oceanic view, it was so peaceful and calming. It was hard for me to believe that just a mere week ago I had entered into this world and became friends with all of Team Urameshi, and it's only been a week since father's funeral, and yet it feels like it's been so much longer than that.

"Are you worried about starting your new life?" Kurama asked while he leaned against the railing.

I glanced at him then back out to the ocean and the never ending waves, "No, not really."

"Is there something else bothering you? You look almost troubled."

"I do?"

He nodded.

"Oh, well I was just thinking about how it's only been a week since I've arrived, and a week since my father's funeral… and I haven't mourned or thought of him hardly at all," I slumped forward and crossed my arms over a railing bar, "Does not thinking about him as much as I should have make me a bad person?"

"Of course not Faith, you can't be expected to sulk over someone forever, there is a mourning period, but it's different for all of us. And besides, you were thrust into this world so suddenly that I'm sure he'd understand that you were preoccupied with things."

I listened to what Kurama had to say and mulled it over in my head, I guess what he said is true, but a part of me still questioned if forgetting about my father's death was okay or not. It almost seemed insulting, then again he had spent the better part of my life ignoring me; though in the end he will always be my father, there was a time in our lives where he did love me.

"I'll tell you what Faith, if you still feel that way tomorrow I'll take you to a special place of mine and you can honor his memory properly, if you'd like that is."

I perked up at him mentioning a special place of his.

"Really?"

Kurama smiled one of his smiles I'm growing used to seeing, "Really. I'll come pick you up around noon?"

"Okay, around noon… Am I going to need to bring anything?"

"No you won't need anything."

I couldn't believe it; tomorrow Kurama is going to take me to one of his special places, and I have no idea where it is, or what's in store for when we get there.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come now, the list of things I became excited about grew; there's having my own place, starting school, finding a job, and then there was living with Yusuke. That feels like it's going to be an adventure all on its own; especially if Etsuko is going to be there the whole time I'll be there for.

I couldn't wait to start my new life.

**...**

The rest of the boat ride wasn't all that eventful, we just sat around and chatted with each other and the more we came closer to land, the giddier I became. Yusuke had spotted me getting antsy when the boat was just coming to dock, I was ready to pounce I was so excited; well Yusuke thought it would make my introduction to this new world all the better… if I was to be blindfolded.

Blindfolded… He's got to be kidding.

Unfortunately I found out that he wasn't joking, not when he produced a thick cloth from a bag, I don't know if I want that cloth to be tied over my eyes; I wasn't too sure what that cloth had been used for last. Immediately I shook my head no and Yusuke faced me with a wicked smile and nodded his head, I don't like that look he has.

Oh come on, really Yusuke?

"Do I have to?" I looked pleadingly over to the others.

Kuwabara nodded, "I think it's a good idea; all you've seen of our world has been what's on Hanging Neck Island, so I think it's a cool way to introduce you into this new life you'll be starting."

Kurama shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, but his eyes showed his amusement.

Yusuke had on a grin that the Cheshire cat would envy, "Come on Faith, this is going to happen, one way or another."

Hiei let out one of his famous 'hmphs' and walked away, I should've known I wouldn't get any help from him.

It felt like I had been backed into a corner… I was defeated.

"Okay… but you have to promise not to let me walk into anything, no walls, nothing," I relented in a defeated tone.

This felt like one of those trust exercises and I wasn't sure if Yusuke would be a jerk and let me walk into something, but at least Kuwabara and the others were here with us. Timidly I stepped closer to Yusuke and turned around so he could place the cloth over my eyes. I took a deep breath and watched as the view before me went from a smiling Kuwabara and Kurama, to complete black. It was like someone had spilled black ink over my eyes and I could no longer see anything else but the black abyss. My insecurities flared and made my heart thunder away inside my chest.

"Relax Faith, I got ya."

I could hear Yusuke say, but it sounded farther away from me than I wanted him to be. Why did he back away from me anyway? Especially since he is the one who is supposed to be my guide… a chill ran down my spine as an unpleasant thought crept its way into my mind; he better not spin me around in circles, if he does I won't hesitate to drop kick him in the family jewels. With the insecurities I've accumulated from the childhood I had to live through, it felt like the ground had crumbled away around me and I was left standing on a tiny patch of earth; everything else had fallen away and left a dark ravine below me. It felt like I was floating on this small patch of earth and if I were to step off I'd fall.

"Guys, I'm really starting to not like this, can I please take the blindfold off?"

I carefully reached out around me in an attempt to find someone, it didn't work and to top things off I couldn't hear anyone anymore. It was quiet, too quiet for my liking. This whole 'blindfolded' thing is rubbing me the wrong way… I'm waiting for something to happen and I have no idea how I'm going to react to whatever is going to happen. That's it, I'm going to take this stupid cloth off. Right as my fingers touched the cloth that concealed my eyes, I could hear the distinct sound of someone running towards me. The hurrying footsteps echoed in my head and promptly stopped when someone grabbed a hold of my hips and hoisted me up and over something. I assumed it was a shoulder.

I squealed and in reflex my legs flailed, effectively hitting whoever lifted me up and thrown me over their shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's just me Yusuke, you big baby!"

Yusuke… that jerk!

"Put me down Yusuke!" I pounded what I assumed was his back with my hands.

"Sorry can't, this is supposed to be a surprise and you're moving along at a snail's pace, we do want to get home soon ya know."

"Well you shouldn't have blindfolded me then!"

He shrugged his shoulders, even with me draped over one.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea," Kurama admitted.

I nodded my head in agreement in the direction I heard his voice coming from. Yusuke responded by hoisting me up on his shoulder more. I wanted to smack him some more, and I did.

"Careful Hope, I might accidentally drop you."

I went stiff as a board, "if you drop me Yusuke, pray to whatever god you worship that I don't kick your ass."

He laughed.

"That's cute Faith," Kuwabara said from somewhere nearby.

Then I remembered who it was I was threatening… I'm an infant in comparison to their strength.

"You suck."

They laughed at my lame comeback and continued on their way, I yielded and allowed Yusuke to carry me, even though it was silly for him to carry me like he is.

**...**

After a while of walking and me being blindfolded and carried, Yusuke stopped and set me down carefully on my feet, they tingled a bit, and I wasn't quite sure what was happening. Had we finally arrived? Can I take this cloth off now!?

"What's going on guys?" I strained my ears and heard lots of footsteps and voices, none were of my friends.

"We're here Faith," Kuwabara happily announced.

We're here? Really!? I can't wait to see it.

Excitedly like a child waiting for their present I lightly bounced around, I can't wait to see my new home… my new world.

My sense of smell was assaulted with all different kinds of scents; sweet, savory, hearty and they were making my mouth water. I couldn't wait for one of the others to take off the cloth, so I ripped it away from my eyes and the sight before me didn't quell my excitement; instead it increased it. There were all kinds of different restaurants, bistros and bakeries lining the street on both sides and the sidewalks were packed with people.

A lot of people.

"Wow…" I gushed in awe.

I've never seen a place so busy before, my hometown was never this busy so all of this is new.

My mouth watered with all of the delicious smells wafting through the air, and honesty, I wanted to try some of the food. It's not every day I get the chance to try some new and exciting food, especially since I'm in Japan; I've always wanted to come here and well… here I am.

"Want a napkin to wipe away the drool?" Yusuke teasingly asked, the corner of his lips were raised in a mocking smile.

What! I'm not drooling… am I?

Sneakily I wiped at my chin, nope not drooling, and of course Yusuke laughed at me.

"Yusuke don't be such a jerk to Faith, she's experiencing things for the first time here," Keiko snapped and Yusuke's smile vanished instantly.

Ha ha.

"Ya Yusuke, don't be so mean," I childishly shot back.

Man I need to learn some better comebacks than that, it's pitiful.

Hiei grumbled, "It's like I'm stuck in a world overrun by morons…" He paused, "Oh wait, I am."

Kuwabara, Yusuke and I responded with an insulted 'hey', to which the others chuckled and laughed at.

"But Hiei, isn't there someone special to you here in this world?" Kurama 'innocently' inquired of his friend.

Immediately Hiei shot one of his famous glares at Kurama, and then grumbled some more before turning to leave.

"Where are you going Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei looked annoyed, "Away from here before I do something I'll regret, or before I catch some of your idiocy," and with that he left.

I stared in the direction where Hiei left, "Well that's mean, and I'm not an idiot… I just get easily excited with stuff… that's it I'm not making Hiei anymore food," sheepishly I looked at everyone, "That's pretty much the only thing I have on you guys, my food, so it's the only thing I can threaten you with."

"Give it time Faith, you'll get more dirt on us eventually," Kuwabara encouraged while patting my shoulder.

"That's the spirit Kuwabara, encourage her to blackmail us," Yusuke joked and laughed.

Keiko shot Shiziru and Kurama a look of concern, "Maybe Faith staying at Yusuke's place for a week isn't such a great idea."

They both nodded in agreement.

"Hey…" Yusuke appeared almost offended, then he looked like he remembered something, "Speaking of, Faith we should get going; my Mom will want to meet you and will no doubt have some kind of food waiting for us."

Food?

On cue my stomach rumbled and I became embarrassed, my cheeks flushed as people looked my way and smirked.

"I'll take that as a sign that we should get going," Yusuke shot me one of his smiles.

Go? But… but I wanted whatever that lady over there on the patio is having; it looks absolutely decadent and sinful… and I want one. Kurama must have seen my yearning look for the dessert, or what I believed to be a dessert, and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry Faith, perhaps tomorrow after our get together I'll treat you to something."

My eyes grew wide, "really?"

"Of course I will," he smiled.

Yusuke sneaked in close between Kurama and I, he shot us a suspicious look.

"What get together? What are you two planning?"

Keiko's face lit up and brought her hands up to her mouth in a shocked gesture, "Ohh! Are you two going on a date?!"

I sputtered and Kurama blinked in surprise, "No. I was just going to take her out to show her around and to pay respects to her father. Nothing more."

A pang echoed through my heart.

_Nothing more._

Ouch.

_Don't show your heartache, smile and agree._

"It's true," I wanted to curl up in a ball and mope.

Yusuke seemed to deflate at our answer, "so… no date?"

"No date," Kurama clarified with a nod.

Well that's a downer.

"Okay," Yusuke straightened his posture, "well we should get going, mom is probably waiting for us."

Ya, that sounds like a good idea; get some food, settle in and socialize with Yusuke's mom. I wonder what it's going to be like living with Yusuke for a week, and well, everything in general I guess; like what is it going to be like to live in my very own place in just over a week, what is school going to be like here? There are just so many different things to try here versus back home. I'm looking forward to trying it all and it's making me excited, so excited in fact, that the crushing pang to my heart of Kurama admitting that it's not a date was pushed to the back of my mind. But first things first, it's about time I went and saw my temporary home.

"Okay Yusuke," I grabbed up my bag from where I had dropped it and faced everyone, "I guess I'll see you all later, have a goodnight everyone."

Yusuke and I waved goodbye to everyone, turned around and followed after Yusuke as he lead the way to the apartment he shared with his erratic mother.

On our way home we passed by those wonderful aroma filled restaurants, some small flea markets, book stores, and even some little grocery stores. It was peculiar how I could read the store names; especially how the lettering was in kanji, and I don't know kanji… none of it. But yet I could understand it as if it were English.

Hmm, I wonder why that is?

During the walk to Yusuke's place he didn't talk all that much, and because of the lack of conversation my mind wandered, it wandered back to 'it's not a date' and that made me feel sort of down. I couldn't fool myself anymore about not having feelings for Kurama. But that's not what got me, what got me was that even though I decided it would be best to steer clear of becoming too involved with Kurama… it hurt to hear him say it wasn't anything, and he did with such simplicity in his voice.

It was like it didn't even occur to him as a second thought.

I sighed, why must the heart be such a tricky and complex thing, or in my case stubborn? I wish there was a switch I could flick and have my feelings turned off.

If only there was such a thing.

Someone nudged my shoulder effectively drawing me out of my depressing thoughts. Surprise, surprise it was Yusuke, he looked down at me with a sympathetic look.

"Don't look so down Faith, cheer up there's still lots of time."

I was puzzled.

"Lots of time for what?"

Yusuke shot me an encouraging smile, "For him to discover his feelings for you."

Come again?

"What are you talking about?"

My heart skipped a beat when he mentioned about the feelings, and instantly my mind conjured up an image of Kurama with one of his smiles directed at me.

He tsked me, "You know what I'm talking about Faith."

No, no I don't. Is there some kind of hidden meaning behind his words or something? I'm not psychic; I can't read minds so just say it instead of having me trying to guess.

"Actually Yusuke I don't, do you mind throwing me a bone here?"

He shot me an incredulous look, "I know you have feelings for him; I saw how crushed you became when he said it wasn't a date."

He did?

"And?" I pried for more.

"And I'm saying don't get your hopes up, there's still lots of time left for him to change how he feels; after all, you're a beautiful person inside and out. Now cheer up Hope it's not the end of the world," Yusuke smiled softly before turning away and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

So Yusuke knew… who else knew about how I felt for Kurama? And was it really that obvious? What if Kurama could see it too and chose to ignore my feelings for him because I seem too weird or clingy or something?

Defeated I glanced over to Yusuke, "Yusuke?"

He looked down at me from the corner of his eye, "Ya?"

"How am I supposed to handle these feelings? I don't know what to do; I don't have a lot of loving examples in my life."

He smirked and waved his finger, "Ah but that's just it isn't it? Life is a tricky thing and it's different for everyone. I'm sort of in the same boat as you Hope, I didn't have a dad growing up or loving grandparents or other family, I just had my mom and she was a goof ball half the time. It's too bad there isn't a manual we could steal a peek at to see how we should proceed with things, and that is why we have trial and error, we learn from our mistakes and move on and know better than to try and pull that same crap again." He laughed, "A life manual or do and don't do manual would be really good to have when dealing with Keiko."

I laughed with him.

I guess Yusuke and I are kind of the same; we're both struggling with how to deal with emotions we're not used to having. Talk about an emotional roller coaster.

"But like I said don't worry about it, you still have time."

He's right, I do still have time.

But should I try to push forward and have Kurama love me like I love him, or should I keep my resolve and become an emotionally cold stone?

**...**

"Okay, now be careful, sometimes when I open this door mom will chuck a liquor bottle at me… so just watch out okay?" Yusuke advised me while we stood just outside of his apartment.

"Does she really?" I couldn't help but ask.

He nodded, "Ya so if I say duck, you better hit the floor."

I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this…

"Okay."

Cautiously Yusuke opened the door inch by slow inch and poked his head inside; it almost feels like we're trying to sneak out of hostile territory. Slowly he snuck in past the door and stopped, I could see his ears twitching as he tried to find any indication that his mother was nearby. I almost wanted to laugh, and I nearly did until Yusuke became rigid and alert.

"DUCK!" he exclaimed and bent down low.

Heeding his earlier words I quickly ducked and felt something whiz by, I could feel my hair move as whatever was thrown just grazed by me, then it smashed against the wall just behind me. Wow… Yusuke had been serious, she really did throw something. I turned around slightly and discovered that what was thrown was an almost empty liquor bottle, now it lay shattered in many pieces on the floor. That had been a close one, if I hadn't have ducked like Yusuke told me to I'd have surely been hit by that bottle, and it would have hurt like heck too if I had been.

"Mom! Don't throw crap at me!" Yusuke hollered into the apartment.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother!? You've been gone for days, to god knows where, and when you come home you take that kind of tone with me! Boy I am your mother!" Etsuko came into view brandishing another liquor bottle as she chewed out Yusuke.

Both of them grew red in the face and I had no idea if I should intervene or not or if I should just stay where I am. Etsuko grew even redder in the face after Yusuke said something to her, and she went to throw the bottle at him, just like she had done with the first one, but he easily ducked. The bottle came hurtling at me and I had just enough time to hide behind the open door for safety, the bottle smashed where the previous bottle had. Maybe it would be safer for me if I went back downstairs until they settled down.

"Stop that mom! You're going to end up hitting Faith!" Yusuke snapped at his mom.

Mentioning my name instantly cooled Etsuko down, she blinked a few times and then looked over to where I hesitantly peek around the safety of the door.

Instantly she became embarrassed and rubbed at the back of her head, "Oh ya, sorry about that sweetie. I had completely forgotten that Yusuke was bringing a friend home. I'm sorry you had to see that, but this boy gets me so worked up sometimes."

"It's okay, there's no need to apologize; it's a mother's job to worry about her child."

Etsuko smiled kindly while Yusuke looked like he was about the retch, what a guy, jeez.

Yusuke then cleared his throat to grab out attention, "well now that we're home and the family reunion is over, mom this is Faith, Faith this is my mom Etsuko."

All the while he introduced Etsuko and I he kept eyeing his mother suspiciously; I'm assuming he's waiting for her to pull out another liquor bottle to throw at him. I still find it kind of hard to believe that she actually threw bottles at him, and the expression he was sporting now made me want to laugh, but I think it might be best if I didn't; Yusuke probably wouldn't find it as humorous as I do.

"It's nice to meet you Faith, feel free to make yourself at home during your stay here," Etsuko politely greeted.

To show my thanks I bowed to Etsuko and smiled, "thank you very much for allowing me to stay here while the renovations are being completed on my new home."

She waved my thanks away, "don't worry about it, I didn't like the thought of a young woman maybe having nowhere to go, I've been there before and wouldn't want you to have to experience the same thing as I did."

Just then before I could thank Etsuko for her hospitality, Yusuke's stomach grumbled.

"Oops… Guess I should've grabbed something to eat before heading home."

Hm, maybe I could make something for dinner? That is if Etsuko doesn't mind.

"Well if you don't mind Etsuko, I can make dinner for us tonight."

Etsuko raised a brow, it was like she wasn't sure if she should let me cook or not. But at the mentioning of me cooking, Yusuke became excited.

"I know you're iffy on other people's cooking, but mom you gotta try hers; it's amazing!"

She looked skeptical, "really?"

He nodded excitedly, "ya she's great, trust me mom, you'll like it."

With a resigned look on her face Etsuko placed her hands on her hips, "I guess I could give her cooking a try," she peered at me with her one open eye, "do you have anything in mind?"

Wow… way to put me on the spot like that.

"Well I'll have to see what ingredients there are and go from there," I paused and looked into the apartment, "may I?"

She moved aside, "go ahead."

"Thank you."

I stepped past Etsuko and followed Yusuke further into the apartment and eventually into the kitchen area. Their home was bigger than what I had expected it to be, their kitchen was large and opened up to a spacious dining room/ sitting area, with a peek down the hall there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. As we passed by the hallway with the bedrooms I wondered where exactly it is that I'll be sleeping at night. I was curious to know, but I didn't want to blatantly ask because I figured it would be rude and I don't want to give a bad impression to Etsuko.

Yusuke stood in the middle of the large kitchen and gestured to the entire area with his hands, "and here is our kitchen, it's nothing fancy but it works, if you need anything and can't find it let me know and I'll come help look."

I set my bag of possessions down and stepped farther into the kitchen, "thanks Yusuke, I'll try to be quick in finding something; I know how hungry you must be."

As if on cue Yusuke's stomach made a grumbling sound and Yusuke tried to quell the noise by rubbing his stomach.

Sheepishly he looked at me, "ya I guess I am pretty hungry…"

I waved his look away, "say no more, I'm on it."

I opened the refrigerator and marveled at the selection of food Etsuko had stocked it with; there were vegetables of many varieties, all kinds of sauces and meats. Also there were a row of sake bottles on the top shelf being chilled… I should've guessed there would be alcohol in here. Hm, I wonder what kind of meal Etsuko is expecting? After all I only know the meals I've made back home; which I think are a little bit different than what they're used to. The chicken in the back caught my eye, I wonder if they'll like Chicken Parmesan? And do they have the dry ingredients I'll need to make it.

"Hey Yusuke," I called.

"Ya?"

"Would you and your mother like Chicken Parmesan if I have everything to make it?"

"I've never had it before, but I'm eager to try it," Yusuke smiled, "what do you need?"

"Bread crumbs, Parmesan cheese, chicken, and some other things for my secret sauce that I make."

As I listed off the things I would need Yusuke went to some cupboards and pulled out the bread crumbs and a small spice rack.

"Sadly this is all we have for spices and seasonings," He leaned in closer and whispered, "We don't cook much here because it sucks."

That I laughed at, "you can't be that bad."

"Trust me, we're better off with you cooking for us," he cautiously look around before leaning in closer to me again, "you don't want to chance whatever food my mother prepares, sometimes I question if it's edible."

Trying not to laugh loudly at his response was harder than I thought, I didn't want his mother to come in and discover me laughing at how Yusuke described her cooking.

"Well then how about I earn my keep here by making the meals?"

I've never seen someone's eyes light up so much like Yusukes did just now.

"Yes! Please!"

"It's a deal then."

He had on the biggest grin I've seen yet on him, and that's saying a lot.

"Oh ya, so for the other things you needed we'll have to go buy them at the market down the street."

"Okay, I'll take some of my winnings and buy the stuff for dinner," I said with a small smile.

Yusuke shook his head, "nope, I'll get it. You save your money; you have to furnish your new home once it's done, and I don't want you to end up being short."

His eyes shone mischievously when he mentioned being short…

"Did you just make fun of my height while trying to be concerned for my financial well-being?" I eyed him suspiciously.

Yusuke laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "No…"

He did too that bugger.

"Yusuke I'm not that much shorter than you!" he snickered, "Stop it!"

He didn't stop, he just kept laughing away as I glared at him. Then a thought came to my mind and I smile wickedly.

"I'm going to go find Keiko and tell her you're being mean to me Yusuke."

In less than a second he had sobered up and stared horrifyingly at me, "you wouldn't."

My wicked smile returned.

"I would."

It was his turn to glare at me, "let's just go get the stuff for supper before things get too out of hand here."

With an innocent smile I gestured to the doorway, "after you Yusuke."

He rolled his eyes and walked past me, but as he walked by he bent down and picked up my only bag of possessions.

"Where are you taking that?" I asked as a bang of worry echoed through my mind, what was in that bag are the only things I owned in this world.

I knew Yusuke wouldn't do anything to harm what little I had, but a lifetime of being mistreated wasn't something that could be easily erased in a matter of days. So when I asked him what he was doing with my belongings, it couldn't be helped.

"Y-yusuke… what are you doing… with my things?"

Yusuke glanced over his shoulder at me and stopped walking, I think he understood what was going through my mind; because he turned and offered me back my bag. Slowly I reached out and took it, the weight of it in my hands made me feel better, more relaxed.

"Sorry Yusuke…"

He waved my apology off, "It's okay Faith, I understand," he waved me forward after him, "This way, I was going to put your bag in my room; that's where you'll be staying."

Oh, for some reason I didn't think Etsuko would let me stay in Yusuke's room; given the fact that I'm a girl and he's 'with' Keiko, I can still remember her reaction to finding Botan in his room for the first time.

"Are you sure you mother won't mind?"

Yusuke snorted, "Nah, she was the one who suggested it. She told me to decide on where you'll be sleeping; either my room or the living room and I figured you'd maybe like the change of staying in a bedroom rather than out in the living room again."

Aww, that's sweet of him.

"Thanks Yusuke."

"No problem, now let's get moving before I waste away to nothing."

What a Yusuke thing to say and I don't doubt him about wasting away either; he has the appetite of giant. Dutifully I followed after Yusuke and entered his bedroom; it was a decent size for an apartment, or at least for what I've seen for apartments. His bed looked to be a double sized mattress and it hardly took up any of the room, and just a bit away from his bed sat a folded up mat, which I'm assuming is my new bed and I couldn't wait to try it out. After coming here to this world I've only slept on the couch in the hotel room… and someone's bed for a short while, and that was one comfy bed. I should look into getting one like that for my new place that is if it's not priced ridiculously high… I know I have money now, but I don't want to go overboard and spend it all, I should look into investing some of it maybe? Hmm I'll think about that later. I walked over to the folded bed and gently set down my bag of belongings, I didn't have to necessarily be so careful with this bag; it was just clothing after all and my iPod, but it was all I had so I felt the need to treasure it all.

"If you want you can sleep in my bed while you stay here and I'll take the folding bed, it'll be more comfortable for you probably, seeing as how you've been sleeping on a couch the last couple of days," Yusuke suggested.

That's awfully nice of him, but I can't do that.

"It's alright Yusuke, I'll sleep on the mattress; I'm sure you're dying to sleep in your own bed after the week you've had."

He eyed me from over by his bed, "you sure?"

"Positive," I walked over and patted his shoulder, "now let's get going so I can make you some dinner."

Yusuke licked his lips, "that sounds good to me."

I chuckled as he lead the way from his room, but before I followed him out I quickly opened my bag of belongings and took out some money from the pouch I had hidden in there. I retrieved a few bills, how much I took I still have no idea, and shoved them into my pocket before I ran after Yusuke. Yusuke waited for me at the front door and once he spotted me running up to him, he called out to his mother, telling her we were heading out to get some things for dinner and that we would be right back. Etsuko peered at us from around the corner and then waved goodbye to me and glared at Yusuke… I don't think she's forgiven him yet for how he acted when we came home. Carefully I closed the door behind me so it wouldn't slam and walked with Yusuke down the street to the market.

When Yusuke and I finally arrived at the market that was, in Yusuke's words 'just down the street' ya right, he went running over to the sweets corner and started looking through the candy like an excited youngster. Smiling I shook my head at him and picked up a shopping basket, with basket in hand I wandered up and down the aisles looking for the ingredients I needed and along the way I kept finding interesting snack foods. After a few minutes of looking through the aisles my basket had become full with snack foods I wanted to try and not so much the ingredients I originally came to look for… so just a normal visit to the grocery store, I go in for a few things on a list I had and walked out with a bunch of other stuff that I didn't really need. When I glanced through the items I had in the basket I noticed there were a bunch of melon flavored snacks in there, why was everything here flavored strawberry, chocolate, or melon? I hope they taste good.

"Did you find what you're looking for?" Yusuke's voice came from somewhere behind me.

I turned to look for him with a bag of melon chips in my hand, and once he saw my basket he laughed.

"What?" I innocently asked as I placed the bag back into my basket.

"What are you planning to do with all of that?"

_Eat it of course you dimwit._

"Duh, eat it."

"You're going to eat all of that?" He looked at me in disbelief.

He's making me feel self-conscious, "well not all at once…"

"Have you even tried any of this stuff before Hope?" he rooted through the basket.

"Well… no," I picked up a package of sweet rice balls, "are any of these good?"

He made an 'iffy' gesture with his hand, "some of these are great, but that bag you're holding, it tastes better with red chili sauce."

Am I supposed to take his word for that? Especially since he's the one that likes cheese and peanut butter Tamagoyaki…

"Uh huh…"

He looked almost offended, "well they do."

A young couple walked down the same aisle we were standing in and as they walked past us, they began to whisper in hushed voices and I knew they were talking about us; Yusuke went from being relaxed and joking to being on the defense and uncomfortable. Oh ya, Yusuke used to shoplift, but now that he doesn't do that anymore the mistrust people had in him still lingered.

Reassuringly I patted his shoulder, "Don't worry about it Yusuke, do their words really mean that much to you? You know what all you've done to save the people here and I know it too. Don't let it get to you; otherwise you'll spend the rest of your life letting it eat away at you."

His posture loosened up and he looked down at me, "thanks Faith, I guess it helps a bit to have someone else here who knows a little about what it's like to go through this."

I nodded my head, "at least they're not chasing you out of their store with blunt objects."

Yusuke wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a brotherly manner, "if anyone tries that here, I'll shoot 'em."

"I know you actually would too," I chuckled at the image of him threatening to shoot people with his index finger.

"Let's get our stuff and get back home," Yusuke suggested, he looked so tired and I felt bad for him.

Then an idea hit me, since he enjoys my cooking so much I think I'll make him a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip cookies to be precise.

"Yusuke, can you help me look for some things?"

He nodded, "sure."

I told him all that I needed for my cookies and once he set off to look, I turned and continued searching for the stuff I needed for dinner.

It hadn't taken either of us long to find what all I needed and once we had everything, two baskets full, we headed to the check out and I paid for everything. As it turns out that I had brought more than enough money to pay for everything… I really need to learn their currency better. On the way back home to Yusuke's place he was so excited about the dinner and grew even more so when I told him I was going to make cookies, and I could've sworn he was drooling as he imagined eating all of the food I'm planning to make him. Once again Etsuko had greeted us at the door and welcomed us in with a smile on her face and when she noticed the amount of bags we were carrying she grew surprised.

"I thought you were just going to get a few things…" she eyed the bags as we made our way through the hallway.

"I got distracted by a few things," I admitted with a laugh.

"I'll say you did."

"It's normal with me, I go in for one thing and come back out with ten more items I didn't need."

Etsuko nodded in understanding, "that's me at the liquor store, ya can't take just one."

Yusuke rolled his eyes behind his mother's back and continued on into the kitchen.

"Well now that I have everything to make dinner, I should have everything ready in…" I stood there and quickly calculated my time frame, "oh in about an hour? Probably less, but just in case I'll say an hour."

She smiled, "I'm looking forward to it Faith," she turned and headed back for the living room, "call me if you need anything."

"Thank you Etsuko," I called out to her retreating figure.

I stole a look over to Yusuke in the kitchen unloading the bags he had, I don't think I'll need any help, not with him circling around like a vulture waiting for its prey. Sneakily Yusuke looked around and dug for something in one of the bags and quickly shoved it in his mouth… Nope, I think I'll have my hands full with just the spirit detective.

**...**

Learning where everything was located in Yusuke's kitchen wasn't all that difficult like I originally thought it would be, in fact, it was almost like the layout in my old home. Preparing the chicken and cooking it wasn't all that laborious or time consuming, but trying to make the cookies… Ha! Ya what should've only taken me five minutes to prepare took me around twenty, why? Because a certain someone with gelled back black hair, and brown eyes kept trying to steal scoops of cookie dough and chocolate chips from my mixing bowl.

I spotted Yusuke's hand inching towards the mixing bowl, and I swatted his hand away with the spoon I held.

"Stop that!" I scolded him.

"I can't help myself, it's so good!" he defended himself as he rubbed at his now red hand.

I shot him a look.

"They're not even cooked yet."

"I can't wait that long…" he whined, but stopped when the phone rang.

I pointedly looked at him, "You should go get that."

In defeat Yusuke's shoulders sagged and then he went to go answer the phone, good now that he's not around I can finish making my cookies. However my reprieve from Yusuke didn't last long as he soon showed up back in the kitchen with a cordless phone pressed to his ear. He had on another grin of his as whoever was on the other end spoke to him. Knowing that the call wasn't for me, because I don't really know anyone who'd bother to call me, I went back to focusing on scooping out the right portions for the cookies and placed them on the prepared baking sheet.

"Ya that's right, she's here right now cooking dinner for me and my mom," Yusuke said in a cocky tone.

My ears twitched, he's talking about me to someone?

"Ya she's making us some kind of chicken," he paused and had a full toothed grin, "and she's making me cookies… ya that's right, cookies… no you can't have any they're mine! I just won't answer the door then… go ahead and try!"

Yusuke let out a sigh and joined me at the counter; I immediately guarded the cookie dough on the baking sheet by protectively circling my arms around it. He gave a halfhearted laugh at my childish attempt to guard the cookies, and set the no longer in use cordless phone on the countertop.

I raised a brow at him in question.

"So… someone… might be coming over… for dinner…" Yusuke informed me and kept his eyes looking anywhere but me.

That only piqued my interest more.

"Who?"

"Someone…"

"Who?" I pressed.

Yusuke nervously scratched the back of his neck, "Kuwabara…"

Oh… well that's not so bad I guess, it's a good thing I decided to make the whole package of chicken and not just three pieces.

"Are you mad?" Yusuke hesitantly asked.

"No," I smiled at him, "I'm just glad I decided to cook all of the chicken and not just three."

He let out a breath he had been holding, "that's good."

"So when is Kuwabara expected to show up?"

Yusuke snorted, "Knowing him and how he likes food… in a few minutes probably."

Oh, that's good timing on his part, the chicken will be ready in about ten minutes, and the salad I made is ready, so all I have to worry about placing in the oven are these cookies.

Before long the oven _dinged_ and the chicken parmesan was fully cooked, I had replaced the chicken with the cookies and closed the door to allow them to cook. By then the doorbell rang and Etsuko went to answer it, even though Yusuke told her to pretend like no one was home, to which she shooed him away. I wanted to laugh, but I focused on transferring the chicken onto the plates, and I had almost slipped and dropped one when I heard Kuwabara call out to me, in a rather loud voice that is.

"Hey Faith! Is Urameshi treating you good?" Kuwabara kindly asked as he walked over to where I was serving the food.

"You idiot, it's only been a few hours since we parted ways, how could I mistreat her in that small amount of time!?" Yusuke growled at his friend.

"I'm fine Kazuma, and Yusuke has been very nice to me… with the exception of stealing some of the cookie dough."

Yusuke looked over to me with his mouth open in shock and I returned the look by sticking my tongue out at him playfully.

"Urameshi! You shouldn't steal the food Faith is cooking… and didn't you know you can get sick from eating raw cookie dough."

In good old Yusuke fashion he just puffed out his chest and acted all macho, "whatever kills me makes me stronger."

I shook my head at the Spirit World Detective, if he only knew…

"Dinner is ready, Yusuke go get your mom and we'll all sit down and eat," I ordered and began taking the plates to the table.

Yusuke didn't even budge from his spot, he just turned slightly to face the living room way, "Mom! Dinner is ready, come get it before I eat it!"

Kuwabara and I both looked over to Yusuke in shock, that's going to get his mother!?

"You touch my food boy and I'll skin your hide!" Etsuko called back.

I was speechless… wow… this family and their ferocity towards food, it was unrivaled to anything I've seen.

"Come on Faith, let's sit down and eat," Kuwabara urged me to one of the pillows by the very short table.

Oh ya, their table isn't like one back home, it's a good thing I didn't try and set the plate in my hand down earlier when I was shocked by Yusuke calling his mom for dinner; it would've fallen to the floor. By the time I sat down cross-legged at the table on one of the cushions Etsuko had entered the room and joined us at the table, not long after was Yusuke with the container of lemonade I made earlier. Before anyone took up their utensils, or chopsticks, they bowed their heads and said something I didn't understand while they held their hands together, it was like a prayer they were doing. Should I do the same? I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, Etsuko looked at me as if she was wondering what I was doing, but Yusuke just waved it off and urged me to eat.

God I have a lot to learn.

Everyone began to eat and Kuwabara was the first one to take a bite, he closed his eyes and looked like he was savoring every bite.

"This is the best Faith; I'm going to miss your food."

Etsuko eyed both of the boys as they enjoyed their food, "Is it really all that good boys? I think maybe you're over doing it."

"Try it first mom," Yusuke simply said before shoveling more food into his mouth.

She looked at her son questionably as he continued to eat, and I didn't touch anything; I was worried that she might not like it. After a minute or so Etsuko served herself a small piece of chicken and once it was in her mouth and she chewed a few times, she broke out in a smile.

"Oh Faith, this is delicious!" she scooped up another mouthful.

I let out a sigh of relief, "thank you Etsuko, I'm glad you like it."

I went and began eating my portion of the meal and listened to the others talk amongst each other, Kuwabara was happy that tomorrow is Sunday but not so happy about going to school on Monday; he was still a bit tired from the dark tournament. Yusuke agreed and had asked me which school I was thinking of attending, but in reality I don't know the schools around here, just the one he goes to and the one Kurama attends.

"Well… I was thinking about maybe seeing about attending either your school or Suuichi's school, they're the only ones I know of," I answered.

"Oh ya…" he clued in, "Are you excited about applying for them? You'll have to do exams to see if you can be accepted."

"Ya and they're no cake walk," Kuwabara agreed.

_Well if that's true then how did the two of you get in?_

"I should be fine, back home my grade average was in the B's, so I should be okay, though I may try reading up on Japanese history."

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"Because I don't know any Japanese history, I'm from Canada remember, we don't really learn your history back home."

Kuwabara nodded, "Ya that's right, good thinking Faith. I'll help you as much as I can, though I'm sure Kurama wouldn't mind helping you out either, he is pretty smart."

Kurama, I wonder if he would help me study.

The oven _dinged_ and I went to quickly fetch the cookies from the oven, I didn't want them to get overcooked or burnt, that wouldn't be good not after how excited Yusuke became when he heard I was making them. With an oven mitt I pulled out the tray and found the cookies to be perfect, I should set some aside to share with Kurama tomorrow, I'm sure he'd like some. Taking a few off the sheet and placing them on a small plate I set some aside for tomorrow and placed the rest on a bigger serving plate and brought them to the table. The plate didn't even have a chance to touch the table's surface before all three of them grabbed some cookies, Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to be in absolute heaven as they devoured the cookies. Etsuko on the other hand took the time and savored each bite.

"Mm Faith, these are amazing, I can't believe how talented you are."

"Thank you Etsuko."

"I'm going to miss your cooking Faith," Kuwabara sadly announced before nabbing up another cookie.

Yusuke grinned again, "I get to have her cooking every day."

Kuwabara glared at the detective, "Ya, well you only get to have it for a week, then she's on her own and not cooking for you anymore!"

Both Etsuko and Yusuke deflated at the realization that I'm only going to be here for a week.

"That sucks!" he declared loudly.

"Yes it does Yusuke, no more good food."

Way to try and make me feel bad guys…

I tried my best to lighten them up by smiling, "don't worry, I'll be sure to invite you over for dinner parties."

Etsuko smiled and turned to Yusuke, "I like her, good job on bringing her home."

I laughed and grabbed a cookie before they were all gone.

Meeting Etsuko wasn't as bad as Yusuke made is sound, aside from the bottle throwing, she's kind and I know she acts the way she does towards Yusuke because she cares about him, he's her son after all. Maybe my week here won't be so bad.


	23. Chapter 23

**_*Hello everyone! I'd like to remind people that yes I am continuing the story, I'm going to keep going to either the Three Kings, or after. I know I've taken a bit to post, and I am sorry, but I will be continuing. I'd feel bad to suddenly discontinue this on all of you. Oh and thank you to everyone who informed me of the proper way of spelling Atsuko, google apparently lied to me. Well with out further adieu, here's chapter 23, I hope you enjoy :) * _**

_I can't see much, but it's a room I'm not familiar with and it's dark; there was some light supplied by what I believe to be a candle. Something wet streamed down my face… tears? Why am I crying?_

Before I had the chance to figure out what is going on someone was shaking me. I awoke to find Yusuke gently nudging me out of my sleep, he looked very concerned.

Yusuke looked down at me worriedly, "Faith, are you alright?"

I blinked, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were making a lot of noises in your sleep," he paused and pointed at my cheek, "And you're crying."

I'm crying? I wiped at my cheek and discovered that he was right, I had been crying… just like in the dream I was having, but why was I crying?

"Faith?"

"I'm fine, thanks Yusuke," I did my best to reassure him, "it was just a weird dream I was having."

He seemed to relax a bit, "well that's a relief, and you had me worrying something was happening."

"I'm sorry Yusuke; I didn't mean to worry you."

He waved my apology away and smiled, "It's okay. Well since we're both up now, what would you like for breakfast?"

Oh crap, it's morning already?! I glanced at the bedroom window and found it glowing with the morning light.

"Sorry Yusuke, I'll get breakfast started," I apologized while I flung my blankets off of me and stood up.

Yusuke moved to the side so he wouldn't get stepped on, "Faith you don't have to worry about it, I can make us something."

I shook my head, "no, our agreement was that I would make the meals while I stayed here."

He raised his hands up in surrender, "Okay. I won't argue with you because I know that won't get us anywhere. You're very adamant about cooking meals."

"Yes I am. I enjoy making meals."

"Why?"

"Because it's a sort of escape for me, and don't you remember? I once told you and the others that I wanted to be a chef when I'm older."

Yusuke raised a brow, "when you're older? How old are you?"

Playfully I tsked him as I made my way out of his room and to the kitchen, "didn't you know it's considered rude to ask a woman how old she is?"

Stunned he stopped in his tracks, "what? It is?"

I laughed, "don't worry about it Yusuke."

Once I was in the kitchen I headed for the dry ingredients cupboard and pulled out the things I needed to make pancakes, it was the quickest thing I could make from scratch; I usually prefer to make things that way rather than premade. Maybe I'll make some scrambled eggs to go with the pancakes? Oh and maybe some bacon, I do like bacon with my breakfast. I went to go fetch the eggs and bacon from the fridge.

"So how old are you?" Yusuke asked as he leaned up against the nearby counter.

His curiosity just couldn't be quenched could it?

"I'm sixteen."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Really? So you'll be turning seventeen at the end of the month?"

I nodded, "Yup."

"Well at least you have a talent for cooking, you know, so when you're in college learning about becoming a chef, you won't have to worry about learning how to cook and make your food taste good."

Aw, that's nice of him to say.

"Thanks Yusuke, I appreciate it."

Yusuke gave a nod of his head, "No problem Hope, it's the truth," he grinned, "I should probably go see if mother is awake yet and let her know you're cooking breakfast."

"You go do that and I'll get working on breakfast."

He gave me a one handed salute before turning and exiting the kitchen, effectively leaving me alone to tend to the food. Quickly I pulled out two pans and set them on the oven elements and turned them on, one for the pancakes and one for the bacon. With the pans slowly heating up I went to work on making the batter, all the while I repeated Yusuke's praising words in my head. I really am glad they like my cooking, in reality it's all I really have as a skill, so it makes me feel really happy and full of pride to hear them say they like it.

_Well you do have your visions…_

I'm not going to say that's a skill, it's more of a curse than anything; it's brought me only misery and pain. If I could trade it or just give it away to someone else, someone who wanted it, I would do it in a heartbeat and do a victory dance once it was gone. Hell I'd maybe even throw a party. Okay well maybe not, that would seem kind of silly; to throw a party for not having visions anymore. Ya that would be silly, throwing a party for something like that.

With skillful hands I cracked an egg on the rim of the mixing bowl and discarded the shell, while off in the background the phone rang. Again I didn't have the urge to run and answer it because no one other than a hand full of people knew I was here and also because I'm used to not having anyone call for me. So I continued on with mixing the batter and then added in the fruit I had pulled out, blueberries and bananas, though I kept some out to use as the garnishing.

I had just finished pouring in the batter for the first few pancakes when Yusuke walked into the room, and just like last night he held the cordless phone to his ear.

"I'm going, I'm going, she's right here cooking… yes cooking… because she said she likes to that's why… listen here pacifier-junkie if she likes to cook and wants to cook then I'm not gonna stop her… because that's what she wants to do for her career, she wants to do something with cooking… ya, ya, here she is."

Pacifier-junkie? He couldn't be talking with Lord Koenma… is he?

With a shake of his head Yusuke handed the phone over to me, "it's Koenma, he wants to talk with you."

Oh.

I took the phone and held it with one hand as I continued to cook with the other.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Faith, it's Koenma," the Spirit World Ruler greeted.

"Good morning Lord Koenma, how have you been? Buried in paperwork I presume?" I greeted back as I flipped the pancakes.

"Wow you're good."

"Not really," I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, "So what can I help you with?"

The sound of him sucking on his pacifier filled the void.

"Oh right, I was just calling to inform you that the documents you had requested are finished, and that I heard you were planning to apply to both Kurama and Yusuke's schools, is that true?" he inquired.

"How did you know that already?"

"Yusuke told me earlier. I'll go ahead and arrange for you to take their exams within the next few days. Oh yes, and I also wanted to inform you that the renovations on your new apartment are ahead of schedule which means you'll be able to move in sooner."

"Really! Oh thank you Lord Koenma!"

"It's no big thing Faith, really," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey Faith," Yusuke nudged me gently in my side.

"Yes Yusuke?"

"You should tell Koenma which school is the one you're aiming for and then tell him your second choice. And to tell you the truth, you should go to Kurama's school; mine sucks and probably won't get you as far in terms for college as Kurama's would. If people were to see his school on your resume it would look better than mine."

Really? Surely his school wasn't all that bad… then again those two sleaze-ball teachers were there, and who knows what they would do to the students' scores and records… but they can't all be bad.

"Surely your school isn't that bad Yusuke."

He shook his head, "trust me Hope, it would be better for you to go to Kurama's school if you could."

"Oh… well… okay…" I didn't know really what to say, other than agree with him and his advice.

I turned back to Koenma on the phone, "if possible Koenma, my first choice would be Kurama's school, please."

"Alright Faith, I'll get someone on that for you and I'll give you a call either later today or tomorrow with more information," Koenma acknowledged my request, but as he spoke each and every word it was accompanied by a squeaky noise from his pacifier.

I wanted to laugh at how he sounded, I peeked over to Yusuke and found him snickering; I'm guessing he heard it too.

"Oh Faith, there's one more thing I needed to tell you."

Quickly I transferred the cooked pancakes onto a plate and started to cook the next batch, "yes Lord Koenma?"

"I also created a bank account for you, once you get your documents you'll need to go to the bank and confirm that you're you. I thought that perhaps you would like a bank account in your name rather than just walking around with all of the money you had won."

Holy crap that had totally slipped my mind!

"Thank you very much Lord Koenma, I really do appreciate everything you've done for me."

Koenma cleared his throat, "you are most welcome Faith, I know you would appreciate the things I do."

"Of course I would."

"Well it was nice to hear from you again Faith, but the paperwork is starting to pile up again. I'll send a messenger to Yusuke's place later on today with your documents, now I better get going before my father finds out I've been slacking and gives me spankings."

My mind conjured up the image of the gigantic King Enma with Koenma bent over his knee and giving him spankings, much like it showed in the anime…

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me, thank you again Lord Koenma for everything, and I hope you get through your paperwork so you can relax a bit."

"Thank you Faith, now you have a good day," Koenma sounded displeased as I heard someone place something on his desk, actually more like dropped on his desk.

"You too Lord Koenma."

Then there was nothing, Koenma had disconnected the call and I was left with the electrical hum of a dead phone line.

With a press of a button I turned off the phone and handed it back to Yusuke, who had taken up his spot leaning against the counter, he took it and tucked it away in his pant pocket.

"So what did pacifier-breath have to say?" he asked while eyeing the almost finished bacon.

I knew what he was thinking about doing…

"If you touch the bacon I'll smack you with the spatula again," I warned.

He raised his hands in surrender, "I won't touch it."

"You better not."

I like having some bacon too.

"So what did he have to say?"

With a flick of my wrist I flipped a pancake, "he told me that the documents that I need to live here are ready, and that he'll get an entrance exam for Kurama's school booked for me… oh and that he also created a bank account for me to put my winnings in," I spotted Yusuke's wide eyed expression, "you know, so I'm not walking around with millions of dollars or having it carelessly laying around."

Yusuke nodded, "ah I gotcha, I never thought of that."

At least we were in the same boat.

"Me too, it slipped my mind completely."

I went back to checking on the bacon and pancakes, the pancakes were cooked perfectly and were able to be put on the plate. Now to quickly scramble some eggs and have them cooked by the time the bacon is finished.

"Hey, how are you supposed to get those documents?" Yusuke asked while he retrieved the plates and utensils.

"He said he'd send a messenger over here sometime today with them."

The sound of plates lightly being dropped on the counter filled the room; I peered over to Yusuke and found him looking almost mortified.

"Yusuke what's wrong?"

He groaned, "He's going to send Botan, isn't he?"

"I'm not sure who he's going to send, and why are you upset that it might be Botan?"

"I wanted a break from her; at least for a little bit, I can only handle her preppy can-do attitude for so long," he lightly pounded the counter, "damn… I was looking forward to a break."

"Aw poor Yusuke," I joked, "having Botan show up would just be horrible."

"Laugh it up Hope, laugh it up, but if you had to deal with her as much as I have you'd want a break too," he defended.

I waved his excuse away while finishing the eggs, "sure, sure."

He huffed and went over to the table and set the plates down, while I finished transferring the prepared food to their serving plates. After making sure the stove had turned off, I proceeded to carry the food over to the table and gently nudged Yusuke, he nudged me back and we went back and forth playfully nudging one another.

"Are you trying to start a shoving war?" he challenged.

"No, I'm trying to get you to go get your mother for breakfast."

"Oh… fine, I'll go get her," Yusuke took a few steps away from the table and stopped, "Mom! Breakfast is ready!"

Unbelievable…

"Yusuke that's not going to get her, that's shouting for her," I scolded him in a light tone.

"I'm coming," Atsuko hollered.

He turned and faced me with a smirk, "it worked didn't it?"

Ugh, what a guy; I should've known he'd pull something like that, that's Yusuke for you.

With a shake of my head I sat down on the cushion and started to dish out the food; I wouldn't' want Yusuke to gobble down all of the bacon on the rest of us. It didn't take him long to come join me at the table, his eyes sparkled at the sight of the food; he looks ready to devour it all in one go.

"Hold on Yusuke, you wouldn't want to start without your mother, would you?" Atsuko asked as she sat down next to her son, she wore a smirk but I knew better.

Yusuke peered at her from the corner of his eye, "I waited."

She smiled, "good boy Yusuke."

His eye twitched, "I'm not a dog!"

A look washed over his face and he leaned in closer to Atsuko, when he was close enough he sniffed and immediately pulled back, "Whoo! Mom you reek of booze! How much have you had?"

Atsuko chuckled, "I only had a little bit," she held up three fingers, "this much."

I was aghast, "you've had three bottles this morning!? It's not even past nine yet."

Yusuke shook his head lightly and let out a sigh, "this is normal."

Even though I knew Atsuko favored alcohol, I just couldn't believe she was this drunk this early in the morning. Sure it's one thing to read about or to witness her being drunk on the TV, but it was something entirely different to experience it in person; I've never been around someone who's drunk, so I'm not sure how to handle one. Do I just bribe them with food, or does that only work on people who are high? I really need to read more… or be more sociable…

"Just eat some food mom," Yusuke ordered and pushed his mother's plate towards her.

Atsuko giggled and began to eat her breakfast, or to be more precise… shovel her food into her mouth. When I looked over to Yusuke he just waved my silent question away.

"It's fine Hope, just eat your food before it gets late and it's time for your get together with a certain someone."

In a flirtatious manner he wagged his eyebrows at me and his lips were formed into one of his grins.

Oh yes that's right, I still have to get ready for my day with Kurama; I don't even know what I'm expected to wear, like if I should wear something casual or something formal? I should finish breakfast and get things ready before time slips away from me.

I nodded to Yusuke and ate away at my food, I need to finish up and get ready.

Breakfast went by with little occurrences; Atsuko ate her food and stumbled back to her room, and Yusuke? He went to go 'veg out' in front of the TV. That left me to clean the dishes and once it was all finished I went and had a nice hot bath; the bath is turning out to be my 'go to' for relaxation and a place to think. The bath, like normal, was very effective in helping me settle and relax, but it felt like it had gone by too quickly for my liking. So here I now stand, in Yusuke's room, 'our' room, trying to find the right outfit to wear… one that seemed to fit with this kind of outing. The one that's not a date, it's just a get together to go sightseeing and to some… other place, a secret place. But let's be honest, no matter what I pulled out of my bag or how I thought about today, my mind just kept imagining it as a date, and no matter how hard I tried it just kept coming back to that one thought. I groaned and let my head fall forward onto the wall, a light thud filled the room, why am I such an idiot? There's nothing there and yet my heart and body react as if there is; I still get butterflies when I'm around him, my heart speeds up and I blush like crazy, it's so much harder to ignore these feelings than what I originally thought it would be. Even if there was the slightest hope in having Kurama having feelings for me, what would he see in me? There isn't really much there, just a broken shell from a lifetime of neglect; would he really want to take the time and effort to fix it?

_All you need Faith, is to find someone who can see the shining gem that you really are._

If no one back home could, then who's to say someone here will?

_Because this is a whole new world you're in, and you have yet to explore it._

True…

I let out a sigh and glance down to the outfit I had clasped in my hands; it wasn't anything fancy, just a simple white sleeveless dress with a thin bright yellow belt around the waist. This should do just fine, it's not like I have much more clothing I can sort through… I need to go shopping soon. I wonder if Kurama would mind going window shopping with me for a bit today. I should really get a move on the things I'll need and would like for my new place, too bad I don't have someone talented in the decorative department that could help me decorate, you know like Martha Stewart or someone. Well that's enough of that, I should get changed quickly before Yusuke accidentally walks in on me, I've already had people see me in nothing but my undergarments, I don't need more people to add to that list. Quickly I made sure that the bedroom door was closed and stripped of my clothes and hurriedly pulled on the dress, and much like the other articles of clothing Koenma had given me, it fits perfectly.

Cautious of the time I glanced over to the clock and found that it was nearly noon, Kurama will be here soon! Crap! I didn't think I had taken all that long getting ready. Hurriedly I went back into the bathroom and attempted to tame my hair, it didn't want to look pretty or behave, so I only managed to get it into a simple ponytail. Okay so my hair is as good as it's going to get; the ponytail was plain and simple… but then again I don't really know how to style my hair that much.

The doorbell rang and echoed through the apartment, along with the sound of Yusuke yelling that he'd get it. That must be Kurama! Crap!

_Come on Faith get the cookies and hurry up, you don't want to keep the fox waiting do you?_

That's right, the cookies! I have to get those otherwise I'll come back and find them missing and digesting in someone's gut, most likely Yusuke that sneaky bugger. Speaking of which I hope he didn't help himself to any last night while I was sleeping, or his mother for that matter. While I ran from the bathroom and back into the kitchen I heard Yusuke open the door and greet Kurama on the other side. Gah! He really is here, I better get a move on; I don't want to keep him waiting.

I arrived at the countertop that I had stored the wrapped cookies on and hallelujah they were still there all safe and snug inside their saran wrap. Quickly I snatched them off the counter and stuffed them into the bag Atsuko had given me last night, which was very nice of her, and headed to the front door.

"Faith! Your visitor is waiting!" Yusuke hollered over his shoulder.

"I'm here, I'm here."

Yusuke turned around and shot me another one of his smirks before turning back to face Kurama.

What is he planning? My gut has a funny feeling about him and his smirk…

When I looked over to Kurama, who is still patiently waiting on the other side of the door, I took a moment to take in what he is wearing, I must admit I'm not used to seeing him in street clothes; I've only really ever seen him in his school uniform or his fighting clothes. There he stood in what appeared to be a silk black shirt under a white blazer and black pants; I have to admit I like how he looks in those clothes.

While I was busy observing Kurama in his street clothes, he looked over Yusuke's shoulder and smiled at me, "good afternoon Faith, are you ready?"

I nodded as my heart skipped a beat, "yup."

"So, where are you planning to take Faith today?" Yusuke asked.

That damn smirk of his is back.

Kurama shook his head and tried to hid a smile, "trying to be the big brother now are you Yusuke?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yusuke tried to play innocent, "I'm just curious is all."

Yusuke…

I scooted by Yusuke in the hall and shot him a look, "don't worry; I'll be back before curfew."

Kurama seemed surprised, "he set you a curfew?"

"I did not!" Yusuke defended.

"Sure, sure," I teased, it was fun to tease him.

Playfully I waved his glare away and stepped outside alongside Kurama, "ready?"

He pleasantly smiled, "after you," he moved to the side and allowed me passage.

Side by side we walked down the hallway, and just before we turned around the corner to where the stairs were, Yusuke called out after me.

"I want a full detailed report when you get home about your day. You hear me? All the details!"

What the freaking hell Yusuke!?

_Just ignore him…_

He called my name out again.

_Ignore him._

We reached the bottom of the stairs and thankfully Yusuke wasn't calling my name out anymore, the walk down Kurama quietly chuckled at the Neanderthal that happened to be a friend we both now shared. Though while I tried to ignore said Neanderthal, I continually kept pondering where it is that Kurama wanted to show me around, are we going to the shopping district? Or maybe to his school, I really need to know; it's killing me not knowing.

"So where are we heading to first?" I excitedly asked as I took in the street I know temporarily live on.

Sure I walked down the street last night, but it's different seeing it during the day; it's more alive and vibrant now than it was when Yusuke and I went to the store. This street sure is lively now that I look at it; there are kids playing in the street, some adults are doing yard work or hanging up laundry to dry, there are people everywhere doing their daily routines. It made me feel almost out of place, there isn't anyone yelling hateful things at me, or sneering, and the young children aren't throwing rocks at me like their parents had encouraged them to do.

Kurama took notice of my staring at the street, "is something the matter Faith?"

His voice is filled with concern, and it warmed my heart.

"Nothing is the matter, in fact it's quite the opposite really," I watched in an almost fascinated manner as a group of kids ran by me and didn't even flinch as they passed.

"What do you mean?"

A pleasant smile surfaced, "no one is disturbed by my presence here, no one is throwing things at me, and it's one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. Believe me when I say this Kurama, I didn't like to venture outside of my house often back home because of the way people treated me whenever I did, but being here and being treated like a normal person… it's a lovely feeling, I feel at ease and don't have to constantly look over my shoulder in trepidation of someone spotting me," I twirled around in one spot with my arms open, "this is amazing!"

When I stopped twirling Kurama placed his hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes as he spoke, "you should never have had to live like that Faith, what they did to you back where you're from was wrong. I wish I could take those horrible memories away, but I can't, so I'll do the next best thing," he paused and smiled, "I'll help build fun and loving memories for you here, you're well overdue for some."

His words touched me.

Before I could say anything Kurama turned and faced the street, "Now how about I start showing you around?"

My new life, I can't believe I've been given this second chance, either way I intend to make the most of it because how long do I really have here?

"Yes please."

The day seemed to slip away while Kurama showed me around the town, and it felt like we had been walking for forever, and my feet weren't too happy about that. I really need to get some better shoes; maybe I'll stop at a store later on today and get a pair… that is if Kurama didn't mind a little pit stop.

Kurama went on to show me where Yusuke's school is located, then a few lovely little boutiques and markets that his mother likes to shop at, and he even showed me a few restaurants for 'if you ever get tired of cooking' nights I may face. This place is way bigger than my hometown, so it might take me a bit to memorize it all… that is if I could even remember where everything was to try to memorize it, I can already see myself getting so lost in this city. It's not even funny, though this current place Kurama and I are at won't be too hard to remember; it's a bright and fun looking dessert and snack establishment. The items on the menu look absolutely delectable and mouthwatering. I think I'm going to like this place and what it has to offer, and I don't necessarily mean just this eatery; from what I've seen of this city it has way more stores than back home, and they're way better too.

"Faith, would you like to stop here and try some of the food?" Kurama asked.

_DO IT!_

"I'd love to try some," I replied, a big smile plastered on my face.

Kurama lead the way into the sweet smelling foyer of the dessert shop and was immediately approached by a young pixie like waitress, she had bright blue eyes and curly blond hair. All in all she was cute, and batting her eyelashes at Kurama… go figure. With a light laugh the waitress showed us to our table and handed us each a laminated menu, one that was completely filled with pictures and items that sounded delicious. I can't wait to try something.

Kurama peered at me from over his menu, "see anything you would like to try?"

Ya I'd like to try all of them.

"I see a few things…"

He smiled, or at least his eyes seemed to, "what are you interested in? They have some tasty treats."

_You read my mind_.

"I must be honest, I feel bad with you paying for this."

Gently Kurama placed his menu flat on the tabletop and folded his hands over top, he looked me right in the eyes unwaveringly.

"Faith, I promised you yesterday that I'd treat you to something today, so please don't worry about it and order whatever you would like to try."

"But what if it gets really expensive?" I fidgeted under his gaze.

Again his lips lifted into a light smile, "be rest assured Faith, I can pay for it."

Still…

He shot me another look.

Well if he insists…

"If you say so…" I glanced to the menu, "I'm open to suggestions if you have any."

Casually he leaned back into his seat, "perhaps try a bubble tea first."

Bubble tea?

"What's a bubble tea?" I pictured an air machine hooked up to a tea cup blowing bubbles into the tea.

"It's a delicious drink, it's best to have you see it, would you like to try one?"

_Why not?_

"Sure, I guess I'll try one," quickly I glance at the menu, "I think I'll try a blueberry one."

"Would you like to share a strawberry deluxe sundae with me? It's large enough for two people to share."

Share a sundae with Kurama? I could feel my cheeks warm at the idea.

"Okay, it sounds really good."

Kurama's eyes seemed to soften, "do you like strawberries?"

Before I could answer our waitress returned to our table and politely asked for our orders, Kurama ordered our drinks and the strawberry deluxe sundae, for his drink he ordered a lemon honey bubble tea. Everything here sounds good and I want to try it all, but not in one sitting; that would just be way too much food, and there's no doubt in my mind Yusuke would laugh at me and make a teasing comment.

All the while the small cute waitress stared longingly at Kurama, and yet he went on not taking any notice. I wonder if he notices girls looking at him like that, or if he was unaware of it? No, he probably knew.

"Okay, well I'll be right back with your drinks," she winked at Kurama and left, she hasn't even so much as given me a second look since we arrived.

Really? Am I invisible or something?

"Do you get that often?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Kurama immediately brought his gaze back to me across the table from him; he looked perplexed and blinked a few times.

"What do you mean? Do I get what often?"

He really must not notice the yearning looks he gets from women. Should I say anything? Maybe I shouldn't; it's not my place after all, we're not a couple so there shouldn't be a problem, but yet I can't help but feel peeved. Jealousy is such a bitch.

No, I won't say anything, I don't want to ruin the nice time we were having.

I shook my head and put on a fake smile, "it's nothing."

At my simple nonchalant reply, Kurama tilted his head to the side, "did I miss something?"

"No, really Kur- I mean Suuichi, it's nothing."

His brow curved upward, "Suuichi?"

I nodded, "yup, I know what to call you here and what not to."

Again he relaxed back into his seat, "I'm still very curious to find out what else you know, but I won't ask, I know the answer you'll give me."

"And I appreciate that, so thank you."

That damn silence filled the air between us, and while it lingered I couldn't help but feel… off.

With a gentle swipe of my arm I pushed the menu off to the side and leaned in closer to the table, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you really think I have a chance here?"

Kurama furrowed his brow at my question, "I do. Why do you ask?"

I sighed and glanced about the parlor, "ever hear the expression 'if it's too good to be true, it probably is'"

"Is that how you feel?"

"Sometimes, I guess I'm just afraid that one day I'll be ripped from here and shoved back into the horrible thing called my life back home, and I'll be left alone again. The thought leaves a bitter taste in my mouth; I don't want to go back, sure at the beginning I did but now… I don't want to return to that horrible place, not after experiencing what life here could be like," I solemnly twirled my finger around in circles on the table top.

"So you don't wish to look for a way to return home?"

It was a blunt statement, but it was true. I've only been here for such a short while and already I'm willing to abandon my crappy life back home.

I nodded, "does that make me a bad person?" I looked into Kurama's eyes and waited for his response.

Kurama shook his head, "no, there was bound to be a time where you would start to look out for yourself… and to be honest, I like having you around Faith; you have a refreshing way of looking at things, and I know for certain that there are a few other people that would miss you if you were to leave."

Aw, I cherished every word he said to me and it made me feel less horrible about ditching my old home.

"Thank you Suuichi, really."

Our conversation was cut short as a new long black haired waitress brought us our bubble teas and placed them on the table, much like the first waitress she winked at Kurama and left. The original waitress we had returned just a minute or so after the other, but she was carrying what I assumed is our strawberry deluxe sundae… and oh sweet lord did that look so amazingly delicious! I wanted to dig right into it. She placed the dish in between Kurama and I, oh how good this morsel looked; every inch was covered in whole strawberries and in between the cracks looked to be whip cream, and at the very base of the dessert in the bowl is strawberry ice cream. Ooh this looks absolutely divine! And to be honest, with the height of this dessert I'm kind of surprised it hasn't toppled over.

From the other side of the towering dessert and table, Kurama chuckled, "are you happy with what we decided on?"

I peeked around the sundae at the fox demon and smiled, "yes! This looks amazing! I can't wait to try it."

"You don't have to wait for me Faith, go ahead and help yourself."

No need to tell me twice.

Excitedly I pulled one of the spoons from the dish and sampled the food, and as soon as that spoonful touched my tongue my taste buds were in heaven, like seriously oh my god this was good!

I must have been either making funny noises or Kurama thought the expression I was making to be a funny one.

"I take it you don't have things like this back home?"

"I wish we did," I answered before scooping another spoonful.

Kurama helped himself to the dessert, "I'm glad you like strawberries, I never did ask you before ordering."

"I pretty much like anything, well except zucchini, onions, and squash, oh and mangos."

He looked a bit surprised at my confession.

"You don't like onions?"

I shook my head, "not really; I find their flavor overpowers everything else."

"Hm, you learn something new every day," again he lightly smiled to himself while scooping up some more strawberries and ice cream.

"What about you?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Me?" he looked almost surprised that I had asked.

"Ya, what do you like and don't like?"

A mischievous spark shone in his eyes, "I'll answer one if you do."

Why wouldn't I answer? Unless he's going to get into really personal questions, but then this is Kurama he's always trying to learn what he can.

"Sure," I agreed.

"I like plants."

Well that's a given.

I playfully pretended to be shocked, "no… you like plants; I never would've guessed that."

Again the corner of his lips turned upward into a slight smile, "what about you now Faith, what else do you like and dislike?"

"Nuh-uh you didn't tell me what you dislike," I waged my finger at him.

"Honestly?" he asked.

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Starfruit."

"Really? I've never actually had one of those."

"They can be sour, I'm just not partial to them," he admitted, then he pointed his spoon at me, "now back to you, dislikes and likes."

"I'm not fond of Eminem, but I love to listen to music. Back home I have a large variety of songs."

He looked confused, "you don't like the candy?"

Oh ya, they haven't heard of Eminem yet…

"No he's a singer… musician, back home."

"Oh."

"Your turn Suuichi."

Kurama leaned back into his chair and thought about it for a moment, "I like the beach, I may not go there as often as I'd like to, but it's a nice place to relax and swim."

So he likes to swim does he? I wish I knew how to swim…

"Okay now a dislike," I scooped up another spoonful of the almost finished dessert, and to think I still have the cookies in my purse.

Immediately he grew somber, "my past."

Oh…

"I may not know everything that's happened in your past, but just think about it for a minute, if you didn't do what you did and end up on the run that ultimately landed you in this world… we may never have met."

The entire time I spoke he kept his gaze locked on me, never once wavering; he took everything I said in and listened to every word.

"I suppose you're right…" he seemed to be pondering something over in his head.

I hope I didn't just sound corny there, but what I said was true; if he didn't have the botched burglary then he wouldn't have fled to Human world, which means he'd never had met Yusuke and ended up having to go to the Dark Tournament.

"Well, I'm glad we met Suuichi."

The look in his eyes is one I've never had directed at me before, it reminded me of someone who is pleased to find themselves accepted for who they are, quirks and all.

Time flew by while we were enjoying our strawberry sundae treat, and before we knew it the sun had begun to set. The sky was painted with oranges, pinks and a speckle here and there of blue, it was beautiful how it casted the city in a lovely orange blanket. After Kurama paid the bill for our treat we aimlessly wandered down the street chatting the entire time, it was when we neared the intersection that Kurama had stopped and asked me if I still wanted to see his special place, and of course I said yes. So here we are now a while later walking down a rough side of town; the buildings were growing farther and farther apart and they looked like they were well overdue for an uplift. Windows were shattered, doors were kicked in, shingles were missing… I must admit this wasn't really what I was expecting when Kurama told me he had a special place he liked to go to. This place looked like it has seen better days.

My uncertainty grew the farther out we went.

"Um Suuichi… are you sure we're heading the right way?" I timidly asked as I searched the nearby buildings uneasily.

He turned his attention to me and gave me a reassuring smile, "you're okay Faith we're almost there."

A trash can was knocked over in one of the alleys and I let out an 'eep' and scooted in closer to Kurama, I hope we don't get mugged or kidnapped.

Kurama chuckled at my skittish state, "don't worry Faith; I won't let anything bad happen to you while you're with me."

"So you're saying if I somehow get separated from you, you're going to say 'tough luck' and leave?"

He sobered, "never."

I hope not, because I'd be SOL if he did.

Lightly he tapped my shoulder and pointed over to a building not that far away, "see that building?"

"Yes."

"That's where we're going."

I just have to ask…

"How did you ever wind up in a place like this?"

"Well… one day I went for a walk to think about some things, and well, after a while of not paying attention to where my feet were taking me, I ended up here."

We arrived at the building he had pointed to and stood in front of a shabby looking door that has been locked by a padlock.

"We're here," Kurama announced and pulled a small key from his pocket.

He unlocked the padlock, removed the lock from the door and pushed the door open enough so we could enter.

"Be careful of the glass on the floor, I never did get around to cleaning it yet."

"Okay, thank you for the heads up; these shoes aren't the best, but they're the only ones I have."

Kurama held the door open and ushered me inside, the inside was as damaged looking as the outside appeared to be; the paint was pealing in large strips from the walls, the flooring was warped and chipped, and the ceiling looked to be bubbling. It was needless to say that this place has been unoccupied for a very long time, and could use either a good makeover or if it was unsafe to be condemned. But the funny thing in all of this is that Kurama called this building his special place that he liked to go to…

"So… this is your special place huh? I gotta admit nothing I pictured came close to this," I admitted while leisurely looking around the inside.

At one point in this building's history it was a house; there was a large staircase in the front hall foyer, a large family room, possibly, and what looks to be a large eat in kitchen. Well what was left of the kitchen at least, the cupboard doors were either missing or were hanging by a hinge, the appliances were all missing but the stove, and the oven door had been ripped off and discarded somewhere else. Who would take an oven door? Either way this place, from what I can see, has been vandalized repeatedly and for a long time. Again this was the last place I'd picture Kurama finding solace in.

He quietly observed me as I moved about the area, I'd toe at certain spots of the flooring; it looked like you could fall through in some places, it would be best to avoid those spots.

"It's a nice sized place… are you looking to fix it up?" I inquired, and then mentally smacked myself at how stupid that sounded; why would he want to fix this place up?

Kurama tried his best to hide his laughter, but he was failing miserably.

"What?" I asked.

"Faith, this is just the downstairs," his eyes shone brightly as he looked at me, "my special place is upstairs in one of the rooms."

Oh… way to go Faith.

_Way to make yourself look like an idiot._

Oh shut up.

"Follow me," Kurama instructed and lead the way up the stairs.

Carefully I followed after him, I stepped where he stepped; I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to step somewhere that wasn't entirely stable, because let's face it with my luck I'd fall through the stairs. The hallway wasn't all that much better; there were floorboards sticking straight up from being warped so badly from moisture, again the walls up here were stripping of their paint, as well as the ceiling bubbling and missing bits of plaster. Each of the windows that lined the back wall had been shattered, and the only evidence of glass ever having been framed there were the small jagged pieces that clung to the side of the frame. This place could qualify for the location of a horror or thriller movie, like yikes.

"Here in this room, this is my special place," Kurama informed me as he came to stand beside a closed door.

I came to stand just in front of the door and reached for the door handle, but when I did my hand slipped from the handle and skidded down the doorframe and a received a cut.

"Ouch!" I gasped and brought my finger up to eye level and examined it.

The splintering wood from the doorframe had cut the back of my middle finger and it began to bleed slowly. Ow… I think this house has it out for me, and so far all I've done is try to open a door.

A ripping sound filled the hallway and when I looked over to where Kurama stood, I found he had ripped off a piece cloth from the bottom of his black shirt.

"Kurama what did you do!?" I asked shocked from what he had done to his shirt.

"You're bleeding, at least this will be able to tie you over until we can find some bandages for you," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"But your shirt…"

He busied himself with wrapping my bleeding finger with the torn strip from his shirt, "it's just a piece of clothing Faith, I can always go get another one if I need to."

Kurama finished tightening the wrappings and opened the door for me, but only just a crack; he ushered me into the room first leaving no room to debate about his now ruined shirt. When I finished pushing the door open, I stopped in amazement; the entire room was like a flower nursery! Almost every single flower or decorative plant that I could name was in here. The overall smell is just wonderful, it's not pungent or overpowering, it's at a perfect balance, oh and the colors? Every color of the rainbow is in here. It was just so beautiful, it's like standing in the middle of your own little oasis, and it all came together with the little water fountain Kurama had assembled in the middle of the room. Right at the moment there were a handful of cute little birds frolicking in the water, but as we drew closer they took flight and left through the broken window.

"Oh wow Kurama… did you do all of this yourself?" I asked in awe as I continued to explore the overgrown room.

"When I discovered this place I felt a strange pull to this room, and when I entered I had discovered that a few plants that had yet to bloom had taken root. After discovering this place I would often come back and plant a different plant species with every visit I made, so it slowly became my special place."

"It's beautiful, thank you for sharing it with me Kurama," I thanked him before I gently played with a petal of a marvelously bright blue flower, one that I didn't know the name of.

"You're welcome Faith; I hoped something like this would cheer you up."

I turned and faced him.

He brought me here to try and cheer me up?

"You wanted to cheer me up?"

Casually he sauntered over to the windowsill and confidently leaned against it, "yes I did. Yesterday on the boat ride home you looked so depressed over the thought of not thinking about your father, that I wanted to have you smiling again."

_He wanted you to smile._

My heart skipped a beat.

I did what he had wanted me to do, I smiled, "thank you Kurama, I'm very happy that you had trusted me enough to bring me to this place, the one that meant a lot to you as a retreat and as a place to think."

"I'm glad it worked."

My smile didn't waver for a while after that, we talked a bit longer until Kurama decided that it would be best for us to leave; the it was getting late and that it would be harder to see the hazardous spots in the floor when we went to leave. But before we left he reached for an almost florescent orange flower and trimmed one off the base stock, he inspected the petals and stem before he handed it to me; he said it could be a memento for our outing. With the flower in hand we exited the room and left the building, once we were safely outside Kurama tightly closed the door and replaced the padlock and clicked it shut.

The entire rest of the way back to Yusuke's we again spent the time getting to know one another better, and as we walked I would periodically lift the flower to my nose and breathe in its sweet scent; I'll treasure this flower for as long as I can.

When we inevitably reached the stairwell to the upper levels of the apartment building Yusuke and his mother lived in, I felt almost nervous about climbing those stairs and walking through that door. I knew Yusuke would be waiting to pounce on me as soon as I stepped into that apartment, hell I'd even bet money that he'd be pacing back and forth in front of the door so he'd be able to spot me once I arrived on the floor.

"Are you alright Faith?" Kurama asked in a concerned voice.

"It's nothing; I'm just imagining what Yusuke will do once I get in the door."

"Ah…"

"Ya, I'm kind of dreading the idea of walking up those stairs," I don't know what I'm going to do with that Yusuke.

"I could go up with you, if you'd like?" he offered.

I waved his offer away, and smiled.

"No it's okay, you should get going before your mother starts to wonder where you are."

Kurama put his hands into his pockets, "are you sure?"

"I'm okay," I lifted the flower he had given me so he could see it, "thank you for showing me around, and for treating me to the delicious sundae and showing me your oasis."

The corner of his lips lifted, "Oasis… hm, I like the sound of that."

Slowly I took a step closer to the stairwell, "well I should get going Suuichi, thank you again."

"Any time Faith."

With that he turned and headed in the direction he needed to go, and I turned to face the stairs… well better get going; I have a funny feeling Yusuke is going bonkers right now with wanting to know how the day went.

Well time to 'report' as he said.

What a snoop.

I laughed at how my newfound friend is behaving, that's Yusuke for you.


	24. Chapter 24

*** Hello everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long, but this month just hasn't been going well for me. I apologize for taking so long, but to be honest, again with the kind of month I've had one doesn't feel like writing much. Though thanks to some friends of mine it's getting better. A lot better. So like usual I'd like to thank everyone for their comments, I look forward to reading each and everyone of them, and thanks again for sticking with me :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you look forward to the next one... it's going to be an interesting one! :) Enjoy! ***

Each step I took brought me closer and closer to Yusuke's apartment, and with every step a weird worrying sensation grew in the back of my mind; I'm nervous about what Yusuke is going to do once I walk through the door. My imagination ran wild with all of the different things Yusuke would probably do; I think I might have to agree with what Kurama had said earlier about how he's become a sort of big brother, because I'd imagine this is how a big brother who is concerned would be like.

Sneakily I leaned forward to peek around the stairwell wall and surprisingly Yusuke isn't outside pacing back and forth waiting for me, much like I had imagined he would be doing. Maybe he's gone out? Or maybe he's perhaps having a bath… I lightly gasped, maybe this means I won't get interrogated tonight! I hope so, because then I'd be able to relax and reminisce about today at my own leisure and not have to worry about someone prodding for details.

Today…

Gingerly I ran my thumb along the underside of my middle finger and felt the softness of the piece of cloth Kurama had torn from his shirt.

"I really should find a way to properly thank him," I pleasantly mumble.

But what could I do so show my thanks?

_You'll think of something._

That's right; I have plenty of time to think of something later, though when I do think of something I hope he'll accept it. I'm sure he will.

In a haze from my train of thoughts I slowly opened the apartment door and stepped inside. Abruptly I stopped once I was just in the door; so much for not getting interrogated tonight. There sitting Indian style on the landing with a cup of tea in his hand was Yusuke. He looked annoyed, that was until he saw me coming through the door, his eyes shone mischievously.

"Welcome back Hope," he grinned, "how'd it go?"

Ah crap…

"Hi Yusuke," I did my best to side step around the Spirit World Detective.

Easily I managed to walk past him, but unfortunately for me Yusuke stood and followed after me like a lost puppy… and so it begins.

The whole way into the kitchen Yusuke stuck close to me, he would lean in close and glance at me from the corner of his eye, he is one eager fellow and to be perfectly honest I didn't think he'd be that interested in gossip.

"So how'd it go?" he asked again.

In a simple tone that answered, "Fine."

He didn't look to be too appeased by that answer, "fine!? That's all you have to say? I want details Hope, details!"

Right now at this very moment Yusuke reminded me of an older lady eavesdropping on the other side of shrubs trying to get the good gossip from the younger neighbors.

Ah Yusuke.

"I really don't' know what you want me to say; we walked around the city and ate a sundae."

"And?" he pressed, his face inches from mine.

"And what?"

He leaned back and shot me a suspicious look, "didn't he say he was going to take you to some place of his?"

Come on Yusuke, at least let me keep some things to myself.

"Yes we went to a special place of his, one that he likes to go relax at and to help him think."

Ah crap, I shouldn't have said anything because Yusuke now has a perverted grin plastered on his face, and he kept wagging his eyebrows at me in a very suggestive manner.

"And did you get a little someth'n someth'n from Kurama at this place of his?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"I'm not hearing a no," Yusuke almost sang as he dodged my hand when I went to smack him.

Yusuke danced around the kitchen going on about me and Kurama doing naughty stuff, and I didn't know what to do with him; so I just stood there agitated with my arms crossed glaring at him. He made another suggestive comment and I growled my displeasure at him. Where's Keiko when I need her? She's probably my best bet to rein Yusuke in… and I don't even know how to get a hold of her, no address, no phone number, not even an email… nothing.

Great.

Where's a phonebook when I need one?

I glanced around the room and didn't find one, well so much for that. Wait! On the counter by the fridge there was a rather thick book, when I drew close enough I smiled evilly as I discovered that it was indeed a phonebook. Hurriedly I flung open the book and did my best to look for Keiko's number, but unfortunately when I arrived at the right page I discovered that there were a few Yukimura and I have no freaking clue what her parents' names were.

Damn it!

I had grown very annoyed with the still prancing about Yusuke as he sang the childish 'k-i-s-s-i-n-g' song, and before I knew it I had grabbed a hold of the heavy phonebook and chucked it at him, effectively hitting Yusuke in the back.

"Ow!" he cried out and turned to face me, "what was that for?"

"Stop singing that song! I keep telling you nothing happened!"

"So you throw a phonebook at me! That thing weights a ton!" he whined.

It was then that Atsuko came in between us effectively separating us like a referee would with two scrapping players.

"That's enough you two, what started this whole mess?" she eyed both of us.

I pointed to Yusuke the same time he pointed at me.

"She threw the phonebook at me," Yusuke defended, which earned me a look from Atsuko.

"You threw the phonebook at him? Why?"

Childishly I made myself look small and quietly replied, "he started it, he wouldn't leave me alone after I came back from my outing, and then he started saying perverted things about me."

That's right Faith you defend yourself… why am I shrinking away from them? I didn't do anything Atsuko probably wouldn't have done.

Sure enough after hearing my side of things Atsuko turned around to face her son and slapped him upside the head, "boy you sound like an old woman trying to get the latest gossip, that's not what a man would've done at all!"

Atsuko smacked him a few more times.

While he tried to shield himself from his mother's assault, Yusuke looked over at me, "I was only curious!"

His mother stopped beating on him and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm telling Keiko when I see her next."

Yusuke threw his hands up in exasperation, "ah come on!"

"Stop being a baby," Atsuko snapped at her son, "Did you even tell Faith about her blue haired visitor today?"

My visitor?

At the mentioning of a visitor for me Yusuke stopped in mid rant and turned to try and sneakily slip away from us.

"What visitor Yusuke?" I asked.

He halted mid step and turned back to face me with a sheepish grin, "about that…"

"It was Botan wasn't it?"

"Ya… and she told me to tell you some stuff…" he hesitated, "but I forgot it all."

"What!" both Atsuko and I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!"

"How could you forget!?"

"I was just worried about you when you were out that I didn't pay much attention to Botan."

Atsuko waved her son away and vanished back into the living room, all the while she kept mumbling about how much of a dingbat her son is.

Now that Atsuko is out of the room there was only one thing left I could do, I reached my hand out to Yusuke and urged for him to give me something.

"What?" he asked as he stared at my open palm.

"Your communicator, give it to me please."

"Why?"

"How else am I supposed to contact Spirit World?"

Yusuke fidgeted, "uh…"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "please go get it, I need to get a hold of Botan to see what she had to say; you know, because someone who will remain nameless, forgot what he was supposed to pass along."

He scratched his cheek, "okay, okay. I'll go get it."

While rubbing the back of his neck Yusuke wandered off in the direction of his room, once he was in there all kinds of noises echoed out of his room as things were being thrown and tossed about.

_Don't tell me he forgot where he placed it…_

"Where the hell are you, you stupid thing!?" came from the room I shared with Yusuke.

With a small smile and a shake of my head I uncrossed my arms and headed into the room that is currently being assaulted by the whirlwind that is Yusuke.

Yusuke was completely consumed in his own little world as he tore apart his bedroom searching for the communication mirror, so much so that he didn't even notice me passing through the doorway. When I entered into the room I found him bent over by the foot of his bed aimlessly throwing things aside, and with a backwards flick of his wrist he sent a thick volume of a comic book my way and I had to duck to the side to dodge it. The book made contact with the wall and fell to the floor with the help of gravity… you know if I recall correctly this isn't the first time he threw something at me. Back on Hanging Neck Island he threw an alarm clock at me in his sleep, and I glanced down to the floor and stared at the discarded comic book, this better not be a habit he's developing; I'm tired of having things thrown at me.

"You know when they say books are a great weapon… I'm pretty sure this isn't what they meant Yusuke."

Yusuke stopped his rummaging, turned around to face me and cocked his head in question, "who said that?"

He was oblivious of the fact that he nearly hit me with his book.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, someone did though… maybe it was the Doctor from Doctor Who?"

"What doctor?"

_Oh my god… they don't have Doctor Who here!_

"You guys are so depraved!"

Yusuke seemed to be getting even more confused, "what?"

I inwardly cried, my Doctor Who…

"What's wrong with you now?" he asked still bent over a pile of his belongings at the foot of his bed.

When I didn't answer and just made quiet whining sounds at the loss of one of my favorite television shows, Yusuke flung his hands in defeat.

"Girls," he mumbled as he went back to digging through his things.

This sucks, I pouted at the loss of a television show and glanced around the room. In a few seconds into my observation of the room I spotted something over on Yusuke's headboard shelf, it was round and looked like a compact mirror. Just a few steps away from the door and I was over by the bed and picked the dark round object up and opened it… yup it's the communication mirror.

"I found it," I called over my shoulder to Yusuke.

"What!" he stood up and walked over to me, "where was it?"

I pointed to where I found it, "there."

"Are you kidding me!" he yelled in a fluster.

"Yusuke shut up!" Atsuko shouted from somewhere else in the apartment, I assume the living area.

Ah typical Atsuko.

Now that we found the communications mirror there is only one thing left to do now…

"So how do you use this thing?" I asked while I examined the many buttons, now I'll have to admit that the button pusher inside of me was tempting me to just start pressing all of them.

"What they don't have this kind of thing where you're from future girl?" he teased.

"Nope, we just have touch screens, playstations, and wireless internet, oh and some other awesome goodies."

"What's a playstation?"

_Faith m'dear, we are so screwed._

"Something awesome that won't be out for another few long years."

"But what is it?"

"A gaming console, now let's never speak of it again because I'm going to miss that thing so much."

The look Yusuke shot me was one of sympathy, "done."

"So… how do I call Botan?"

"Here like this."

Yusuke took the mirror from me and continued to show me how the thing operated and how I can contact Botan with it, there was a lot of button pushing involved and I honestly didn't think it would take that much to make a call. I think I'll stick with the landline when I need to call someone.

Before I knew it Yusuke had the thing ringing and quickly shoved it at me like we were playing a round of 'hot potato' and ran from the room. Okay… I think he must have had all that he could take from her when she popped in for the visit, though it is kind of comical seeing him making a mad dash from the room.

"Botan here, what do you need Yusuke?" he voice came from the mirror.

I turned the mirror around and lifted it up to eye level, "hey Botan, it's me Faith."

"Oh hello Faith!" she smiled at me through the screen, "sorry I called you Yusuke, but he's the only one who ever calls me on this thing."

"That's okay."

"So what can I help ya with?"

"Well it turns out that someone forgot the information he was supposed to deliver, so I'm just calling you back to see what's up."

"He what!" she angrily exclaimed.

Trying my best to mediate things I waved my hand dismissively at Botan, "it's okay, he's already been chewed out for it."

"That boy…" Botan sighed.

"So what was it you needed to tell me?"

Botan immediately forgot about our Yusuke and proceeded to tell me what I apparently needed to know. As it turns out Botan was in charge of relaying to me the information about my bank appointment tomorrow, what all was needed for the appointment, and that she had left a manila envelope for me with Yusuke that contained all of the documents I needed and requested.

After I hung up with the famous preppy Grim Reaper, I went looking for Yusuke and asked him about the envelope, turns out he just left it in the hallway… wow he was really focused on me today wasn't he? Eagerly we both went to find it and found inside were my new birth certificate, passport, social insurance number, and a few other pieces of I.D. Having held those very important things made my possible life here very real, and I was excited to start it.

Last night wasn't all that eventful, I cooked a stir-fry dish for dinner; though I didn't have any because I was still stuffed from the sundae, oh and Kuwabara called to check up on me again. It was very nice for Kuwabara to call as it felt very brotherly of him and what he plans to do; what with me mentioning my bank appointment today and the money I'll be carrying around, with it being close to three million if I recall correctly. When he heard how much I would be walking around with he immediately appointed himself as my bodyguard and would not budge. Though when I told Yusuke about Kuwabara accompanying me to my appointment I think he got a little jealous and also told me, not asked, but told me he would also be tagging along. At this rate I'm going to be receiving some weird looks from people on the street when we walk by; I can just imagine what it would look like with the two of them trying one up each other with how manly they could be as bodyguards. So I have that to look forward to this morning, but on the brighter side I'll also have Keiko there with me to try and reel them in if they go too overboard with it. It'll also be nice to just have a girl there with me when I go to shop for some new clothes; luckily for me last night Atsuko had called Keiko's place for me and handed the phone over so I could talk with her. I'm not sure how much time had gone by but we talked about how my stay at Yusuke's was going so far, and then the topic of clothe shopping came up and she became more excited for shopping than a kid getting to ride the merry-go-round. Needless to say Keiko had joined the group to accompany me shopping. It wasn't long after hanging up the phone that I decided to get some shuteye, I figured I'd be busy today with everything I'm planning to do; like the bank appointment, clothe shopping and perhaps I'll even go take a boo at some furniture for my new apartment that'll be finished in a few days. Ooh I can't wait to go and check it out, my very own home that I get to decorate how I want to, it's a whole new experience for me and I can't wait to give it all a try.

With a bounce to my step I exited the meticulous bank and paused just outside of their sliding glass doors and allowed my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. I can finally scratch off the bank appointment from my list, everything went well and without a hitch; my winnings from the Dark Tournament are now safe inside the bank rather than in an envelope inside my bag. Now to be honest I'm also glad that my 'bodyguards' didn't cause much of a scene for me this morning while I spoke with one of the bank representatives about opening my account and depositing the money. Though there were a few instances where Yusuke and Kuwabara made jabs at each other over something and it began to escalate like it normally would, but Keiko was there and stopped them before they could start pummeling each other. But the best thing about today so far, is that there isn't going to be a hold on my account; nope they told me that I'll be able to use my new debit card as soon as I'd like, which is great because now I can go shopping and get the things I need.

"How'd it go Hope?" Yusuke asked from where he leaned against the onyx looking wall of the bank.

"It went great actually, there isn't going to be a hold on my money like I thought there would be."

"What does that mean?" Kuwabara quirked a brow at me while we all grouped together and headed down the street.

"It means that I'm able to spend my money whenever I want to, if they had placed a hold on it then I wouldn't be able to touch it until the holding time has passed."

"So where would you like to go next Faith?" Keiko asked when we came to a stop at the stop light.

"I'd really like to go get some new clothes, I do appreciate what Koenma has given me, but sadly with all of the attacks and whatnot at the tournament I really don't have all that much left," the light turned green and we proceeded to cross the street, "then maybe after I get a few new outfits we can get something to eat for lunch and possibly go check out some furniture places? That is if you guys don't mind tagging along?"

"I don't have anything better to do today, so I'm in," Kuwabara shot me one of his half goofy smiles.

"I'll join you, I'm very curious to see what kind of clothes you'll pick out," Keiko placed the tip of her finger to her chin and had on a 'I'm pondering' kind of face, "I'd like to see what your tastes in clothing are, and if they're different from what Koenma had picked out for you."

"It's clothes Keiko, clothes, and why is it so curious?" Yusuke piped up from beside her.

"Because she may like a style of clothing more than what she's been given, so I'd like to see."

"I kinda agree with Urameshi, they're clothes, they just cover you up so you're not cruising the street butt naked," Kuwabara agreed with Yusuke.

I took a glance over to Yusuke once I heard one of his quiet snickers and found him smiling to himself; the only thing that concerned me was the mischievous look in his eyes. He's thinking something perverted again I bet.

"Wipe that look off your face Yusuke; we're coming up to a phone booth that'll have a phonebook in it."

He sobered instantly.

"Why are you scared of a phonebook Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked while leaning forward slightly so he could look over to Yusuke's face.

"Never mind why," he huffed and walked on ahead of us with is hands shoved deep into his pockets and his head low.

Aww, poor little Yusuke… but what he didn't know is that we had arrived already at one of the clothing shops on the street.

"Yusuke, where are you going? We're here," Keiko called after him.

Yusuke skidded to a halt, turned around and hurried back to where we waited for him laughing slightly.

Once in the store Keiko and I headed over to the women's section and began to parooze the many shelves and display tables of clothing. There were many colors to choose from and a lot of different styles, though I found myself gravitating towards the more casual and chic clothing they offered, and Keiko? Well she was going for the more colorful and… well… the more Keiko kind of clothing, I don't know how else to describe them. At this very moment she was holding up and checking out an article of clothing that was bright yellow and pink, it also sported orange bows and let's face it, that is something I wouldn't chose for myself. Instead I wandered over to a stand and found a thin shoulder strapped red chiffon shirt, it looked lovely, I immediately looked for one in my size and draped it over my arm to try on later.

With just the few minutes we've spent here I managed to find a few cute blouses, some jeans, a beautiful black dress with a white sash, and some comfy large sweaters I could wear with leggings. Now that my arms and hands are filled with clothing I figured it's time to try them on.

"Are you ready for your changing room now Miss?" the short brunette clerk asked with a smile and a sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Yes please."

The lady took some of the clothing I had draped over my arm and led the way over to the changing rooms; she pulled the curtain aside and hung what clothing she had up on one of the hooks. I followed suit and when I went to close the curtain after the clerk left the stall I found Yusuke standing there on the other side with a suspicious looking smirk, that smirk of his didn't sit well with me.

"So Hope, are you planning to show off the clothes you're trying on by doing a catwalk strut?"

Oh for the love of it Yusuke.

"Urameshi! Leave her alone, she doesn't want to model her outfits for your pleasure," Kuwabara turned to look at me, "isn't that right Faith?"

Before I could answer, Keiko walked up and stood behind Yusuke with a peeved glare, Yusuke must have sensed her and her current mood because he went as ridged as a lamp post.

"You wouldn't be trying to start something now, would you Yusuke?"

He laughed nervously, "nah, I was just going to find a seat and wait for you girls to finish shopping."

Keiko smiled, "good answer Yusuke, the seats are right over there," she pointed to two plush looking seats and a bench.

Yusuke beeline straight for a chair and promptly sat down; he didn't want to chance crossing Keiko, not with how she handled things when it came to Yusuke.

"I'll go keep an eye on him," Kuwabara informed us and headed over to where the seats were.

I looked over to Keiko and she waved her hand dismissively at me.

Okay…

I think I'll just go along with it, so I closed the curtain and made sure there weren't any cracks people could peep through, there isn't, so off my clothes went and on went the new.

So far so good, the clothes I tried on fit perfectly and were added to the purchase pile and I went out to the small sea of clothes and searched for more; I wasn't joking when I said I needed a whole new wardrobe. As I wandered around the racks and shelves I grew more and more comfortable with this store; they had a variety of styles and that pleased me because I didn't stick with just one style or genre of clothing. What I wore depended on my mood, I could be wearing a pink frilly dress one day and the next I could be wearing the total opposite, though mostly I stick with the chic or comfort styles.

As I looked through the racks I wandered aimlessly towards the back where there were jackets and blazers and ohhh momma did I just spot a few gorgeous looking jackets! Immediately I headed straight for them and within a minute I had my hands full of jackets and blazers that were all in my size, time to head back to the changing room to see if these beauties will go with any of the shirts I'm getting. On my way back I passed by Yusuke and he groaned at the site of me with more things to try on, Kuwabara didn't seem to mind too much though, he just leaned back into his chair and got comfortable, and Keiko? I'm pretty sure she's still in her stall trying on her clothes from her first batch… wow she's slow.

"We're gonna be here for forever…" Yusuke complained.

I turned around and looked at him, "you were the one, who wanted to tag along, and besides I'm almost done here, then after I've paid for my things we'll go for lunch and then look for a shoe store."

"You're going shoe shopping to!" he exclaimed in horror.

"Oh shut up Urameshi, no one asked you to come," Kuwabara piped up.

"Well that's the downside of being brought here unexpectedly; I don't have any possessions here so I have to buy them."

Yusuke pouted, "I guess."

Maybe now would be the best time to inform him that we're also going to stop by a furniture store so I can take a look and perhaps plan for what I'd like to have in my new home.

"We're also going to look at some furniture…"

He groaned.

Well he wanted to tag along, like Kuwabara said, so I shrugged my shoulders and stepped back into the changing room and slid the curtain closed, might as well finish shopping here; I'm starting to get hungry.

It's a good thing that I didn't have to carry around the money with me anymore; that would've been funny for me to dish out the appropriate bills to the sales clerk, and I ended up leaving with about eight bags full of clothes, Yusuke wasn't too impressed. Though after he initially kicked up a small storm about the bags and having to help carry some, he had settled down, but at least for his sake we didn't doddle and after we were done at the clothing shop we headed for a nearby diner and ordered our meals. Everyone had fun discussing things like school and what they think might happen in their future with Spirit World, and all the while we ate our meals Yusuke and Kuwabara would stare at me wanting to know what I knew, but at least they knew better than to ask now. Thankfully they didn't push it and we continued to eat and once we were done we picked up the bags and headed off, our new destination was the furniture store Keiko mentioned was nearby, and now that Yusuke's belly is filled he didn't seem to be complaining as much.

Along the way to the furniture store Keiko and Yusuke shared some of their shared memories, some were funny and some were sad, I was lucky to hear some of their memories; it makes me feel like I'm a part of this world.

"So there he went tumbling down the slope and landed in the water," Keiko chuckled at the memory she shared.

"Hey don't laugh, that water was freezing!" Yusuke informed while he glared at Keiko, she didn't seem to notice though.

"Well that's what you deserved for picking on me like that."

Quietly I chuckled to myself at their recollection of a childhood memory, a memory Yusuke had shared with me back on the boat ride from the tournament; if I remember right it's when his mom wouldn't share the cold medicine with him. Keiko divulged a few more embarrassing memories that contained Yusuke, like there was a time where he had been chasing Keiko and tripped… and ended up with his head getting stuck between some banister railings; hearing about the mighty Yusuke Urameshi getting his head stuck made everyone but him laugh. Yusuke of course didn't look too happy, but shrugged his shoulders and smiled, there wasn't anything he could do now; his embarrassing memory had been shared.

"Why am I not surprised that these memories are about Yusuke doing something foolish, and not Keiko? I have yet to hear a funny Keiko story," Kuwabara spoke up while he swung one of my bags and hit Yusuke in the backside with it.

"I've thought about this as well," I agreed and watched as Kuwabara swung one of my bags at Yusuke again.

I'm glad there isn't anything breakable in these bags…

With the spotlight switching to Keiko her cheeks changed to a rosy red shade, and her lips became sealed. It didn't take Yusuke long to notice how quiet she's become.

"Aw, what's the matter Keiko? Cat got your tongue now that we've switched from me to you?" Yusuke leaned in close to Keiko and smiled evilly, "you know I have a few stories to tell."

Immediately she became rigid and glared at her childhood friend, and frequent pain in the ass, "Yusuke don't you dare!"

Well that doesn't seem entirely fair now does it?

"Come on Keiko, you can't dish out some of Yusuke's embarrassing moments and deny him the same for you," I piped up.

She pouted.

Yusuke took that as a sign and continued to share one of Keiko's embarrassing moments, this should be interesting to hear.

"Back when we were kids, I tricked Keiko into eating some insects and boy was it funny watching her face turn green when I told her what she was eating!" Yusuke broke out into a fit of laughter.

Really, that's what embarrasses her the most? Eating bugs…

I looked over to Keiko and found her a bright shade of red as the guys laughed.

"I have you beat Keiko."

Everyone looked over to me as we stopped for a street light.

Yup…

"What do you mean?" she asked, her face looking more normal rather than a tomato.

"When I was about eight or so, some kids in the neighborhood offered me what they called a fudge mud pie," I watched their expressions as I continued telling my story, "Well needless to say they convinced me that it was an actual pie that you could eat, so I ate one. I only realized near the end that it wasn't a real pie because when I pulled it away from my mouth half of a worm was dangling from the pie. Needless to say I spat out what I had in my mouth and brought up what I had swallowed."

After I finished telling my story I stared off into nothingness and recalled the true version of my memory, I wasn't tricked into eating it… I was held down and force fed the thing. When the neighborhood kids did that to me, it was the first time I was bullied and picked on after my mom's death. They had me pinned to the ground and forced the dirt and worms into my mouth and after they had made sure I ate everything they kicked me a few times in the side and called me a 'witch' and 'monster' before running away. Once I was alone and able to sit up I forced myself to be sick and tried my best to bring up everything, after I was sick I ran home to my father and told him what had happened; he didn't do anything, he didn't even react he just… stared at me with hate filled eyes. And that's what started my descent into my hellish life. So rather than tell them the true version of the story and possibly ruin the fun atmosphere, I altered it and kept the other details to myself. Though when I looked around at the others I did notice how Yusuke was looking at me, I think he knew I wasn't telling the whole truth, but thankfully rather than calling me out on it he just kept it to himself.

The light changed and we walked across to the other side of the street, the entire walk was in silence and it was starting to get to me a bit; I was never one for silence, I usually had my iPod for times like these. Luckily for me however Yusuke reached around Keiko and poked me in the shoulder effectively grabbing my attention.

"So what kind of furniture are you going to be looking for Hope?" Yusuke asked while he kept an eye out for Kuwabara, he waited for him to swing one of the bags at him again.

Maybe we should separate them; I mean they are roughhousing with my bags that they were nice enough to carry for me; I would hate to see the bags rip and have all of my new clothes fall out onto the street.

Yusuke went and returned a bag smack that Kuwabara had delivered and was immediately scolded by Keiko, poor Yusuke.

"Well I like modern, but I also like traditional styles too… and well I'm just looking today; I don't know what the floor plan is like in my new apartment or even how big it is. So for today I'm just browsing and pricing out items, then tomorrow sometime when I'm able to go take a look I'll have a better idea of what I can fit and go from there."

"Hey you know what you should get Hope?"

"What should I get Yusuke?"

This should be good.

He had one of his big grins directed at me, "a waterbed, those things are awesome!"

A water bed, I honestly wasn't expecting him to say something like that, in fact, do they even still make waterbeds?

"That's the dumbest thing for her to get Yusuke," Keiko shook her head at him.

But Kuwabara on the other hand…

"That would be amazing!" Kuwabara exclaimed as his face lit up at the idea.

I can just imagine them playing with the waterbed if they had one… with them jumping on it all the time it wouldn't last very long.

Thankfully we reached the furniture store Keiko had suggested earlier back in the restaurant, we entered the store and a rather large one at that; it took up three sections of the large marketing building that housed it. We passed through the threshold and the sight of the large selections somewhat startled me; I wasn't expecting it to have so much, I can already tell I'm going to be here a while looking through all of the pieces of furniture. While I was busy marveling just inside the door, Yusuke and Kuwabara excitedly ran off in search of the waterbed no doubt… they're so insistent that I buy one, even though I I'm not partial to the whole waterbed idea.

"They're just like a bunch of kids, aren't they?" Keiko asked while shaking her head that the guys.

"No, they're just being themselves."

After defending Yusuke and Kuwabara, both Keiko and I wandered around and examined some of the pieces of furniture that captured my interest, and let's be honest, there's a few in here and we're just inside of the building! There were some couches that caught my attention and some entertainment stands, wow, I wasn't expecting to find so many items I'd like to have in my new place… this is going to be challenging to decide on a theme.

From the corner of my eye I watched as Keiko walked over to a very bright red sofa and sat down.

"Hey Faith what about this one? This sofa is pretty nice," Keiko called over to me.

_Maybe for you it is Keiko_.

Nervously I scratched at my cheek, "um… that's not really my kind of thing, sorry Keiko."

"Oh, well that's okay," she stood up from the sofa, "what kind of colors do you like?"

"Neutral tones," I spotted a sofa a few down the line from her that was a nice dark brown, "something like this."

Lazily I plopped myself down on the very plush sofa and watched as Keiko did the same on the cushion next to the arm rest. We had both sat down and had gotten comfortable when a sale associate came up to us and they didn't seem to be happy, I wonder why?

"Excuse me, but are either of you accompanying two boys?" the man didn't sound too pleased.

_What did those two do now?_

"I'm almost afraid to say yes," I admitted.

The man with the dark moody eyes and stern expression curled his finger at us, he wanted Keiko and I to follow him and right now my fear is that Yusuke or Kuwabara broke something resulting in us getting kicked out after someone, most likely me, pays for whatever is broken. Please don't let there be anything broken, just have it so that they were just roughhousing on the beds…

The angry associate led us to an adjoined room of the store where they held beds and bedroom sets for clearance prices… and over by the far wall sitting on the edge of some beds were Yusuke and Kuwabara with a sales associate standing next to each of them. There in between the two guilty looking friends of mine, is a lamp lying in the space between mattresses and the shade for the lamp is resting up by the head of the beds. Oh for crying out loud. I can only imagine what they did to end up breaking that lamp, and I have a very good idea who's going to be paying for said broken lamp.

"As you can see, these two have broken a lamp while they were jumping from bed to bed. Now we are going to have to ask them to leave, but not before they pay for the property they've damaged," the man who came and got Keiko and I explained.

Keiko glared at them and proceeded to chew them out while they continued to sit on the edge of the beds looking down at their feet with guilt. I on the other hand turned to the sales associate and went on to ask him about the lamp.

"Will the lamp still function, or is it a write off?"

The man went and fetched the lamp and brought it over to where I stood, "the lamp will work, but it's now damaged goods because the lampshade can no longer be secured to the lamp. Now since this one is broken, its mate will have to be either thrown out with it or marked down in price since it can no longer be sold as a pair."

He would really throw away a perfectly working light just because its matching partner was broken… really? That's so wasteful! I looked over the lamp and found that it's an easy fix, I mean sure cosmetically it won't look perfect, but it still works as a light.

"How much is the pair?" I asked.

"It's going to cost them thirty-four hundred yen."

How much is that? Wait, hold on I can figure this out.

I pulled out the calculator that the bank teller was nice enough to give me earlier on today and proceeded to calculate the currency difference like she had shown me.

I had my answer.

"You broke a two hundred dollar lamp!" I narrowed my eyes at the two and they quietly fidgeted.

So for the pair it's going to cost a total of four hundred dollars.

I let out a sigh and looked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "you two owe me," then proceeded to address the associate, "I'll be paying for both of the lamps sir and I'll be taking them home."

He nodded his head and motioned for one of the other sales associates to grab the other lamp; once they had both the lamps they turned and headed for the checkout desk. Kuwabara had his head hung low as he stood and followed after the broken merchandise, and Yusuke? He followed suit with Keiko glaring at him the entire way. If last night someone had asked me how I thought today was going to go, I honestly wouldn't have thought something like this would happen, but then again that's life for ya; always throwing curve balls at you to keep you on your toes.

When I arrived at the checkout desk they had the lamps rung up and packaged safely in boxes for me, all I had to do was select my method of payment and pay for them. After that was all said and done, the man from earlier pointed to the exit and waved goodbye as we made our way out of the store. I don't think I'll be coming back here anytime soon…

Once we were outside I handed both Kuwabara and Yusuke a box, Yusuke received the one labelled with a big bold 'B', and looked at me confused.

"Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas you two," I said and waited for them to say something.

"How did you two even manage to break something?" Keiko asked, her hands plastered to her hips.

"I'm sorry Faith; we didn't mean to, we were just having fun testing out the beds…" Kuwabara apologized.

"By jumping on them?" I countered.

Yusuke looked me dead in the eyes, "well you have to test the bed out somehow."

"Yusuke, normal people test beds out by lying down on them, not jumping from one to the other."

He had on another perverted grin, "ya but how else are you going to test its durability? Not everyone has tame sex you know, there are couples out there who get freaky with their sex, like pornstars."

"Yusuke!" Keiko looked appalled.

I laughed.

That's such a Yusuke thing to say.

"Okay pornstar, I think it's about time we head back home and get dinner started."

Keiko sobered and looked at her wristwatch, "ya it's about time I head home too."

Kuwabara nodded his head in agreement, "I should probably head back too, after I help drop off your clothes first though," he indicated the bags he's still carrying for me, "I wouldn't want to overload you for you walk back home."

The guys and I turned to head back in the direction that Yusuke's apartment was located, but were stopped when Keiko called out to us.

"Sorry, but this is where we should part ways; my house is over that way and it'll be faster for me to get there from here," she pointed at the street behind her with her thumb, "so I guess I'll see you later then Faith, don't let Yusuke give you and of his crap and if he does just give me a call, you still have my number I gave you right?"

"Maybe I should give you mine too Faith," Kuwabara offered before Yusuke took a swing at him with one of my bags.

I pulled the scrap piece of paper from my pocket to show her, "yup."

"Why do you guys make me look like I'm always a bad guy?" Yusuke grumbled.

"Because Yusuke, you're a delinquent!"

"Ya but he's our delinquent," I pointed out with a smile which he returned.

Keiko seemed to silently agree with my statement and went back to smiling, "well I'll see all of you later then. Bye!" she waved to us and went her own way home.

The rest of us turned back around and headed in the direction we needed to go to get back home, I think I'm done with running around today; especially after having to pay for some expensive lamps. We were lucky I had the money to pay for said lamps, I wonder what would've happened if none of us had the money to pay, would they have called the police on us? I'd have hoped not.

The walk back to the apartment wasn't overly long, we occupied the time with small conversation with topics like favorite colors, favorite songs, stuff like that. When we walked into through the front door we had enough time to set down the bags we carried before Atsuko appeared at the landing, she wondered if Kuwabara would be staying for dinner, and he politely declined. Atsuko then went on to tell me that Botan had stopped by again today with the purpose of telling me that my exam was scheduled for tomorrow at noon. Tomorrow at noon! I don't have enough time to try and study Japanese history! I didn't think it would be that soon, but really I'd rather get the exams done as soon as possible so then I can see which school I'll be attending. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara went on to tell me not to worry because I'll do just fine on the test; it's nice to have their support. But in the back of my mind I still worried about what will be on that test and I hope that when Koenma had spoken with whomever about my possible enrollment that he mentioned where it was I'd be transferring from.

After the initial shock of hearing when my exam was scheduled for, I bid farewell to Kuwabara and softly closed the door behind him when he left and promptly leaned back against it for a moment. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day; I have the exam at noon and then I get to go and take a look at my new home that will be ready soon, I'm beginning to feel like my life here is starting to take root and I'm both excited and nervous for it.

For dinner I didn't do anything really special, just did up a salad and cooked up some steaks, which by the way Yusuke devoured and proclaimed was delicious… really? Did he even taste it while he gobbled it down? Sometimes I wonder. When dinner was finished and the dishes were cleaned and put away, I took my shopping bags and headed to the room I'll be sharing with Yusuke for just a few more days. It didn't take me long to cut off the price tags from the articles of clothing I purchased and then I neatly folded them by the bag that contained the other items I owned. Before I even realized it, it had gotten dark outside and the hours had flown by, and I had grown tired. It was like everything was trying to tell me it's time to get some sleep; after all tomorrow is a very important day, I have my test and then I get to see my home, and maybe go look for another furniture store to possibly shop at, and this time I won't be taking Yusuke or Kuwabara with me… just to be safe. Not long after Yusuke had joined me in the bedroom and had crawled into his bed as I laid out mine, he was out like a light and snoring in a few minutes flat. I hope I'll be able to get to sleep that quick tonight, no I'll probably fret about what's going to be on that test, because me and tests don't get along well, at least ones I don't get to study for, like pop quizzes, I hate those things so much. I really do hope I pass and can attend Kurama's school, then at least I'll know someone there, and if I don't then there's still Yusuke's school I can try.

Tired after today's events I crawled into bed and before long I was fast asleep and dreaming of an endless day of god damn pop quizzes, with teachers laughing manically at me.

Those assholes…


	25. Chapter 25

_*** Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long, but my laptop broke :( but at least I kept writing in a notebook lol. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and messages, I do read them and each time I do they fuel me to keep writing because I know there's people out there who are waiting for the next update. Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and chapter 26 will be coming out soon... once I get it typed up lol then after that we'll be heading into Chapter Black :D Have fun reading***_

Happily I walked down the long hallway filled with other students as we all made our ways to our designated classrooms, some people who I knew were in my class, but don't remember their names just yet, waved to me in greeting. With a smile I returned the greeting before entering my classroom, and even in here I was greeted with smiles and warm welcomes, this is certainly something I'm going to need time to adjust to that's for sure. Though this kind of welcome is a polar opposite of what it was like back in my world… never mind that ugly can of worms, let's leave that behind a sealed door and not think of it again; because I have a new life here that I'm starting.

Stealthily I maneuvered my way through the crowd of fellow classmates who were enjoying their lunch break and made it to my desk, on my way to the desk that had been assigned to me some of the girls complimented on my outfit. It's been three days since I took the entrance exam and once they finished calculating my score there on the spot they immediately told me that I was accepted, and that my first day would be Wednesday, the very next day! I was overjoyed to hear the news, but also a bit anxious about meeting new people and, well, just being the new kid in particular. Since I was starting school so soon a uniform wasn't ready for me, so the principal told me that for the rest of the week I was allowed to wear street clothes and shoes, but they had to be semi-formal clothes. I knew it wasn't going to be a permanent solution for me, it'll just take a few days to get the uniform and gym class clothes… so it was needless to say I went shopping again that night for some clothes to wear to school and for gym, and I also got to go shoe shopping, which made me very happy; I have shoes now! Finally I have my own shoes. So here I now am on my third day of school, and today's outfit the girls were commenting on is a pair of black dress pants, a white long sleeve shirt and a navy blue blazer. It wasn't anything super stylish or anything, but they were complimenting me on it and I was very flattered.

I had just reached my assigned seat second row from the windows and fifth desk up from the front, when I was greeted once again.

"Good afternoon Faith."

My lips formed a smile, I knew that voice.

"Good afternoon Suuichi," I politely greeted back and turned around to face him.

There Kurama sat lounging at his desk with a book opened on his desk, now forgotten.

"Did you have a nice lunch?" he politely asked while he stood and made his way over to where I am at my desk.

"Not bad, I went with Aelle to the store so she could get something to eat, she forgot her lunch and mine wasn't that big to share with her."

Aelle is my newest friend, on my first day at lunch when we were able to move about the classroom and eat our lunches, I had noticed a girl a few rows over from me sitting alone with no one to talk to, and in fact looked like no one was even paying her the slightest bit of attention. Instantly I remembered what it was like to be alone and immediately I went over to introduce myself and asked if I could sit with her. Yes I found out earlier when I walked into the room for the first time that Kurama happens to be in the class I was assigned to, I was lucky in that department, but it really seemed like she could use a friend. Luckily for me it seemed like we really hit it off and became instant friends, it turned out that Aelle felt like she hadn't been fitting in very well ever since she moved here from Greece with her family about five months ago. We spent the whole lunch break getting to know each other, where we were both from, what family we had, favorite hobbies, pretty much talking about everything we could think of. As it turns out Aelle loves to draw on her spare time just like I do, but she's WAY better at it than me, seriously… way better. At the beginning I noticed Aelle's mahogany colored eyes were sad, but the more we spoke the happier they became, she was a very pretty woman with her eyes and her long strawberry blonde hair; I always loved that shade of blonde on people. Since breaking the ice with Aelle we chatted with each other as much as we can in whatever free time we're given, and we're now hallway walking partners, well except just now because she was called to the teacher's lounge. It feels wonderful to have someone else added to the group of friends I managed to make since coming here.

"It's nice to see that you've made another friend Faith, are there any others you've been speaking with?" Kurama asked kindly.

"I've been getting to know Yuna and Rei and… the girl over there in the corner with the black hair and purple eyes…" I pointed out the girl to him since I couldn't remember her name.

"That's Setsuna, she seems nice whenever we chat," Kurama glanced around the room, "is there anyone else?"

I shook my head, "not really, I've tried talking with some of the guys, but they're a bit harder to get a conversation started in my book… well with me not being from around here and knowing what people like and what's trending."

Kurama seemed to understand, "yes that's a slight disadvantage you have, but you're doing well for only being here three days."

"Thanks," I didn't get to say much else as a group of girls, both from this class and another came up to Kurama and stole his attention.

To be perfectly honest it's kind of awkward sitting here while the girls flocked around Kurama and either giggled at whatever it was he said, or flip their hair over their shoulders and sometimes hit me with said hair. Perhaps it's time for me to go away from my desk for a bit until the giddy girls leave, maybe I should use this time that I have left for lunch and try talking to someone new… but who should I try striking up a conversation with? Slowly I looked around the room and discovered Kaito sitting at his desk by himself just staring at a paper on his desk, hmm… maybe I should go and try talking with him, maybe get to know him a bit better. Without so much as a second thought I stood up from my seat and wandered over to where Kaito sat and settled down into the chair in front of his desk.

"Hi, you're Kado right? I'm Faith," I introduced myself in a friendly voice.

Kaito peered at me from over the top of his glasses, "it's pronounced Kaito."

Crap!

Back home before I was able to get my hands on a properly dubbed version of the show I heard the fan-based dub pronounce his name as Kado, but since that's what I first heard him called by, that's the name I instinctively use! Shit on a brick!

Horrified I threw my hands up to my mouth and immediately apologized, "oh I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't offend you, it's just that I'm not very good with names!"

Kaito sat up in his chair and fully looked at me, "it's alright, and you can't be expected to know names you're not familiar with, especially since you're not originally from this country."

At least he didn't seem offended… but then again his facial expression hasn't changed since I sat down.

Quietly I mumbled his name over and over so as to imprint the proper pronunciation of his name into my memory.

"So how do you like our fair school Faith?" he asked as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Well so far everything is going smoothly, though I do have to admit I am struggling in a subject already."

_I'll give you three guesses as to which one._

"I'm going to assume the subject is history?"

_Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!_

"Ya, back in my old school we didn't cover Japan's history, so everything I'm reading is kind of going over my head at this point unfortunately."

Kaito cupped his chin between his index finger and his thumb, "I'm sure if Suuichi were to hear you're struggling with a subject he'd offer you some assistance," Both Kaito and I turned and looked over to where Kurama, a.k.a Suuichi, still stood surrounded by girls, "he does currently hold the highest grades in the class."

I turned back to Kaito, "I don't think that's what he's thinking about right at this moment."

He nodded in agreement, "perhaps not, though it seems like everyone prefers to go to him for help in their studies."

"I have the habit of reaching for the textbook when I need help trying to understand something, so that's what I'll do here for history, I'll hit the books and do my best to comprehend everything."

Kaito seemed to be in deep thought as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I suppose I could make a copy of my notes for you to study from."

What!?

"I can't do that! You've worked so hard to make those notes for you to use, not for me. I wouldn't feel right if I took advantage of you like that, no, I'll just stick to using the textbooks. But thank you for the offer Kaito, I'll do my best and if at the end I'm sinking with my head barely above water… I'll maybe ask for a tutor."

Softly I laughed at myself; this is what I'm used to and I've done fine with it so far, but then again they have a lot of history I need to catch up on and if I start to fall behind I'll get help.

"Well if you ever change your mind, feel free to come and ask me for help," Kaito kindly offered.

"Thank you Kaito, I appreciate the offer."

Just then the bell sounded and everyone went to get back to their seats, myself included. As I neared Kurama who still stood by my desk, he quirked a brow at me in what I assumed was curiosity?

"And look at you, you struck up a conversation with someone new. Anything interesting you talked about?" Kurama quietly asked as he took a step closer so a classmate could get by.

Nonchalantly I shrugged my shoulders, "nothing much, school and history mostly."

"History?" Kurama asked in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Mr. Minamono, Ms. Nakimo. Class has started, please take your seats," our teacher called out from the front of the class.

Embarrassed at not noticing the teacher arriving I quickly fling myself down into my seat as Kurama calmly strolled back to his, he sat three seats behind me and in the row that was up against the wall with the windows that looked out into the courtyard. Man, I need to remember that class starts pretty much right after the bell rings…

The halls were packed solid with students excitedly heading out of their classrooms; people seemed to be chatting about their plans for this weekend as the bell softly tolled in the distance. This school so far seems way better than my old one, that's for sure.

There Aelle and I were casually strolling through the halls on our way home, when I heard someone call my name from somewhere behind us, we both turned and discovered Kurama waving us down.

"How did you fair today Faith?" he pleasantly asked while he returned a wave to someone down the hallway.

"It was good; I managed to engage some other classmates into conversation."

"Wow, you're doing better than I did when I first came here," Aelle turned to face me more, "who all did you talk to?"

That's a very good question, I had to take a moment to try and remember the names of the people I spoke with earlier today.

"Umm… The only name I can remember is Kaito's."

"What did you two talk about? From what I've seen and heard others says is that he's not one for conversation," Kurama innocently inquired.

Really? Oh, well I managed to get him talking.

"I must admit, ever since you've joined our class it's become… friendlier," Aelle glanced over to Kurama, "a perfect example is Suuichi."

Kurama's eyes widened, "me?"

Aelle nodded, "I don't mean to offend you, but ever since Faith came into our class you've become more sociable, actually it looks like a few others have too."

"Really?" Kurama didn't look too happy, "I never noticed."

"This is the most you've spoken since I came to this school," Aelle shyly admitted.

With a smile Kurama waved her worries of offending him away, "it's okay Aelle, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you. I guess you're right, Faith changed something in me and now I'm a bit more sociable."

_I changed something in Kurama?_

"All I did was come to class…" I sound like an airhead.

Both of them laughed.

"It's just who you are Faith, your positive personality is infectious and brings out the good in people," Kurama explained with a smile while he held a door open for us.

Aw, that's nice of him to say.

The three of us reached the locker hallway chatting about nonsense, and when I opened my locker to get my change of shoes I suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Aelle are you still coming over tonight?"

Aelle softly smacked herself, "I completely forgot about that, but sure, I'll come over. I don't have anything to do at home so I can come over now if you'd like?"

Kurama quirked a brow as he joined me at my locker, "is there anything going on?"

I slipped into my street shoes, "Aelle is coming over to help organize my furniture and to help me decorate."

"Oh? You're getting your furniture today?"

"Yup, they just had to wait until I'm out of school for the day."

Oh ya!

I remembered something else, "I almost forgot, Suuichi would you like to come over tomorrow night for dinner? I'm having a dinner party and invited Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the others.

He smiled, "I'd be honored to, shall I bring anything?"

"Yeah, do you want me to bring anything for dinner?" Aelle asked as she walked over from her locker.

Hm… is there anything they could bring?

"Well… I suppose someone could bring something to drink, or an appetizer maybe."

Aelle's face lit up, "Oh, oh, oh! I can bring some stuff to make a punch my _Yiayia_ would make for us, or there's a frozen drink my mom occasionally makes for my brother and I."

"What's a yaya?" I politely asked.

"Oh sorry, _Yiayia_ is Greek for grandmother."

"It would be interesting to try either one of those drinks, and I'll bring something for an appetizer. How many will be attending the dinner party?" Kurama asked while we walked out to the courtyard.

"In total there's six including us, maybe seven if Genkai decides to come."

The three of us reached the gates, "well I'll see you tomorrow Suuichi; Aelle and I are going to go check out a store for some decorations," I paused for a moment, "unless you want to join us, you're more than welcome to."

Kurama smiled but shook his head no, "thank you for the offer, but unfortunately I've already made studying plans with my brother."

Aelle looked surprised, "you have a brother!?"

He chuckled softly at her reaction, "yes I do, well a brother through my mother's fiancé."

"Ohh… look at that, you learn something new every day."

So it'll just be Aelle and I tonight, I guess I'll see him tomorrow along with Yusuke and the others.

"Well we shouldn't keep you, I'll see you tomorrow Suuichi. Have fun studying," I bid farewell to Kurama.

He nodded and smiled, "before you go Faith, what time would you like to be show up for?"

Oops… that little tidbit of information had slipped my mind.

"How about sometime around five o'clock? Yusuke should be arriving around then."

"I'll see you then, have fun tonight Faith, you too Aelle," Kurama turned in the direction he needed to go, stopped and waved goodbye before continuing on his way.

Both Aelle and I waved farewell until Kurama turned a corner and vanished from our sight. We turned and headed in the direction we needed to go, I hope this store has some nice decorations that I could buy. We ended up walking a few blocks before Aelle spoke up.

"This is an interesting day so far indeed," Aelle said as we walked down the street side by side.

"Why's that?"

She looked over to me with a surprised expression, "really? You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" I'm confused.

Aelle laughed, "That Suuichi must be interested in you; after all you're the one he talks to the most."

_Kurama's interested in me?_

I scoffed, "I doubt that Aelle, there's nothing special about me."

She tsked, "There's something special about everyone."

I suppose that's true.

"Well, what's so special about me?"

Aside from the fact that I'm from a different universe or reality, however you want to define it as.

Curiously I turned to look at Aelle as we stopped just outside the store, _Wish List_, and waited for her to answer; I'm interested in what she had to say.

Aelle shrugged, "it's up to us to discover what's special about ourselves. Like me, I'm still searching; all I have is my skill at drawing, other than that I don't know."

With a smile I opened the door for her, "you're also a friendly person and someone I enjoy being around."

"Aw, thank you Faith. I enjoy being around you too."

We both had smiles on as we walked into the stores, however mine vanished once I spotted someone I wasn't expecting to see, at least not for a while… Seaman. Him or anyone else from his group were the ones I least expected to see, at least not before things went down between them and Yusuke.

Momentarily I stood frozen just inside the door while I watched Seaman finish up at the checkout counter; it's very sobering to realize that in no time at all we'll be at odds with Sensui and his team. A team he created by brainwashing, and yet again I can't say crap-all to Yusuke and the others.

"Faith… are you okay?" Aelle asked as she gently nudged my shoulder.

I snapped out of my shocked state and immediately smiled reassuringly to her, "yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit overwhelmed with all they have to offer for home décor."

My answer seemed to ease her, "they do have a lot," she smirked, "but that's why I'm here, to help you pick out stuff."

"Thanks a bunch Aelle, it's always nice to have a second opinion."

She waved my thanks away, "it's no biggy. Now how about we start browsing so we're not late for the delivery."

_That would be a smart idea, but my mind is kind of preoccupied with Seaman at the moment._

"Good idea."

Aelle turned around to examine the shelf of home décor items, before I could join her I noticed Seaman walking towards the door, and on his way out our eyes met briefly. A strange chill ran down my spine, something doesn't feel right; is it possible that they know of me? Seaman doesn't seem weirded out at the fact that someone is staring at him. I have a bad feeling about this…

Seaman didn't seem fazed by our sort of staring contest; he just blinked, nodded at me and promptly left the store. Something is going to go down… but what?

After the weird staring moment with Seaman and I shared I concentrated on picking out décor for my new place, and yes I did finds some… a bit actually, so much so that I had to call Yusuke to come help carry them home. Yusuke ended up staying to help organize furniture and to move things around, it was very nice of him to stay to help. Since both Yusuke and Aelle came over to give me a hand with things I figured the least I could do was feed them some dinner, but since my condo didn't have a speck of food in it I ordered pizza. Luckily for me as we ate pizza Aelle and Yusuke got to know each other a bit better. They talked and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company, so much so that when Yusuke left Aelle told me she thinks she just made another friend. But I was put on the spot when she asked how we met and became friends, talk about a tough question; I didn't know what to say so I ended up changing the subject to the dinner party I'd be hosting. Aelle insisted on supplying the drinks and became eager for tomorrow; as it turns out my dinner party is going to be the first sort of party she'll be attending since moving here from Greece. She's really excited to meet the people I knew, so much so that when she left Aelle was giddy for the party. I'm happy to see her so excited; I just hope the dinner party isn't a letdown.

Shortly after Aelle left I had locked the doors and crawled into my brand new bed and attempted to fall asleep because of my early start in the morning. Unfortunately for me that's not what happened; no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't sleep. Thoughts about Chapter Black ran through my mind, what's going to change now that I'm here? Does Seaman already know about me and my premonitions? The whole night, or what felt like the whole night, consisted of similar thoughts. I'm not sure what time I fell asleep, but judging when my alarm woke me… it was late, I felt like I had just fallen asleep. When I lifted my head to check the time I groaned and slammed my face back into my fluffy pillow that's how early it was, but I begrudgingly got up, dressed and ate breakfast –left over pizza- before it was time for me to leave for my appointment.

So here I am now kneeling on a boulder under a waterfall with freezing water cascading down on me, and all the while I'm shivering as I focus on a log resting over on the riverbank, desperately trying to get it to budge with my telekinetic powers.

"Focus Faith! Clear your mind of all distractions and move that log!" Genkai ordered from her spot on a small ledge that protruded from the cliff.

"I'm trying," I did my best to not let the shivering effect my voice, but it still showed when I spoke.

"Concentrate on picturing the log moving in your mind; focus all of your power on moving your target."

_Concentrate Faith, if you can invisibly bitch slap a female demon from across the lobby, you can do this!_

I did my best to focus and move the log, but it didn't even flutter the leaves on its branches. Man this is so frustrating! And I think Genkai agrees.

"Alright come on out Faith," Genkai called, she doesn't appear to be impressed.

_I feel like I just let my team down…_

Disappointed with myself I sighed and crawled out from beneath the waterfall, I know not to expect to be a master of my ability on the first training session, but I at least thought I would've achieved something.

"Don't be discouraged Faith," Genkai encouraged as she jumped down from her perch on the cliff, "mastering a skill takes years."

I nodded while I wrung the water from my clothes, "am I doing something wrong Genkai? I mean back on Hanging Neck Island I was able to use it, not on command, but at least something."

Genkai went into a deep thought.

"How many times did you use it?" she asked.

"Well there was the time when the demons tried to eat me, and then again at the betting station," I ticked off each occurrence on my hand," then there was shielding Kazuma during his fight with Elder asshole, and that's it."

So three times I've used it.

"What happened at the betting station?"

Oh come on really?

"I ended up hitting a demon…"

"Why?" she looked at me perplexed.

_Tell the truth; tell her about the sexually flaunting demoness…_

"Jealousy."

My answer seemed to surprise Genkai, "jealousy?"

"There was…"

_A whore._

"A female demon…"

Genkai clued in and raised her hand, effectively stopping me, "you don't have to say anymore; I get it."

In zero to three seconds flat my cheeks warmed in a blush.

For a while we both stood there in the open in silence; Genkai in deep thought and me wondering what she was thinking, I'm getting a vibe about her being so quiet and it's not a good one. After a few minutes or so, Genkai nodded to herself and motioned for me to stay where I was, still dripping wet, before she walked away to the forest's tree line. What is she planning?

"From what you've told me it appears to be that you access your power under duress or other powerful emotions," she lit a cigarette.

"Okay…" that suspicious feeling is back.

"So let's try something."

Try something?

Before I could voice my concern Genkai turned to face the cliff she was just perched on and sent a blast of her energy hurtling towards it. What the hell!? The blast struck the rock face and ultimately broke loose huge chunks of rock, chunks of rocks that went rolling down the cliff and towards me. What the fuck Genkai!? There wasn't any time for me to get to a safe distance, everything slowed down as my body tensed and my mind went blank from the overwhelming shock; so much so that even with my body tensed I could feel my blood coursing through veins. As my blood coursed and my heart beat vibrated through my body, my mind became light and I was able to see everything, I could feel my mental powers building, developing. A pressure grew in my head and an unmistakable instinct told me to release it, release the pressure and direct it to the approaching heaps of rocks, and that's just what I did. With force I flung my hand out in the direction of the rocks and it was like a trigger in my mind was pulled; the pressure in my head was released and went flooding out down to my fingertips and out. For a second as time sped up I could swear I spotted sparks of a clear blue color emanated from me as the tumbling rocks were sent flying away.

_Holy crap!_

Dumbfounded I looked over to where Genkai still casually stood, "did I do that?"

Genkai pulled the cigarette from her lips and smirked, "well it wasn't me sunshine."

That was me? I did that… I did it… I did it!

"Oh my Zeus, I did it!" excitedly I clapped my hands together and jumped on the spot.

"Congratulations Faith."

As I continued to celebrate my success of calling on my telekinetic powers, a loose stone fell from the cliff; it startled me so much that I once again flung my hand out and sent it flying. The stone went flying back with so much force that it embedded itself into another, much larger, stone. Oops.

"I guess I still need some practice," I looked over to Genkai and smile embarrassingly, "but at least it's a start."

She nodded, "I'm also curious to see if your eyes will glow blue again."

My eyes glowed blue?

"Really? They changed color?"

Again Genkai nodded before dropping her used up cigarette to the ground and stomped the ember out, "let's end here for today."

Genkai turned and went to lead the way back to her shrine, but I went the opposite way back to the river. When Genkai noticed I wasn't following she turned around and called out to me.

"Faith, what are you doing?"

I smiled, "I can't quit now, and I've got to give it my all."

Without another word to Genkai I headed back to the waterfall, when I grew close to it I swear I heard her say 'I knew I liked her more than the dimwit' and then the thunderous sound of the falling water filled my ears.

It's time to focus; I have a log that needs to be moved and a skill that needs to be honed.

Training with Genkai all morning proved to be beneficial; I'm able to move small objects if I were to really concentrate on it. Unfortunately we found out that if I strain myself with trying to move larger objects I end up with a massive headache the cripples me and receive a bloody nose. Genkai believes that if I continue training, even at home, I should be able to one day move large objects without being effected like I am currently. Like they say, practice makes perfect, though my concern with practicing at home is if I accidentally send something through a wall, that'll be a pain to fix especially since it was just renovated. So I plan to practice at night outside either on my balcony facing away from my condo, or go to a nearby park. Though if I were to head out I wouldn't be able to stay out long; on the way home from Genkai's this afternoon I ended up stopping at a certain shop… let's just say I now have roommates, three to be exact. I now have Thunder, a male grey bodied white chested Maine Coon kitten that was found abandoned, and Azura an orange Bengal kitten that had been brought in after finding her unconscious in a garbage bin. Originally I was going to adopt one, but after seeing how Thunder kept pushing his paw out of his cage and down to Azura's cage below him just to have the physical contact; I knew I had to get both because of the bond they've made. After I decided on the ones I was getting I filled out the paperwork, named those little babies, Thunder because of the sound he made when he'd pounce off the wall of his cage, and Azura because it was a name I always did like. Oh and the third? That's Styxx, a seven year old Chartreux cat that ended up there because his original owners moved and couldn't take him, and since he'd been there for a while the staff told me it was likely no one would adopt him. Now I don't know if I was suckered into buying Styxx or not, but I'd happily give him a home and daily lovings over a life in a small cage any day. So ya… I now have three furry babies, and with all of the supplies I needed for them I had to call for a taxi, and when we arrived at my condominium complex the driver was nice enough to help carry some bags to the lobby door. After that I was on my own, but I managed to get everything upstairs to my condo without any incidents, and let me tell you, when I finally released the cats from their carriers they went crazy. Thunder and Azura were so happy to be out that they ran around the joint like it was a speedway, and Styxx? He meowed and curled himself around my legs, already he seems happier; back at the shop he was hunched over and his eyes were droopy and sad, but now he was purring and his vivid orange eyes were sharp and almost excited. It touched my heart to see such an improvement in these adorable fur babies of mine.

Once the cats had time to adjust to their new home and learned where their food dishes and litter box were located, I figured it was about time for me to head out and buy some much needed groceries. When I went to leave the kittens tried to make a run for the open door… continuously, so for now I have to lock them away in the bathroom, Styxx included, just until they're trained not to make mad dashes for the open front door.

It hadn't taken me long to walk to the nearby grocery store and this time around I brought with me some off the shoulder bags to help carry some of the heavier items. I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to be able to purchase everything I needed to stock my cupboards, fridge, and pantry in one go, no that will take a few more trips. Since I couldn't buy it all today I settled for tonight's dinner ingredients and some other food, I'll just have to come back tomorrow and get the rest. In no time at all I finished at the store and headed back to my home, a home that I now look forward returning to; especially since I now have something to greet me when I walk in the door.

Time flew by when I arrived home, so much that before I knew it Yusuke and Keiko had arrived while I was in the middle of preparing the deviled eggs I chose to make. Of course Yusuke being who he is tried to sneak a finished egg, but he didn't get the chance to eat it because Keiko yelled at him. Feeling bad for him I allowed Yusuke to taste test the filling by piping some from the piping bag onto one of his fingers, once he tasted it Yusuke declared it 'yummilicous' and asked for more. At that point Keiko shooed him out of the kitchen and asked if there was anything she could do to help out, and I assigned her the task of chopping the vegetables.

Here we now are both cooking and preparing food when Yusuke came back into the kitchen holding Azura in his hands, "hey Hope, who's this little guy?"

Azura meowed and squirmed in his hands.

"That's Azura, isn't she adorable?" I cooed before nuzzling my nose against hers.

"When did you get a cat?" Keiko leaned to the side so she could get a better look.

"Today, I stopped at a shelter after I was finished at Genkai's"

Right then after mentioning the shelter Styxx walked into the room from the hallway and promptly sat down by my feet.

"Oh look another one," Keiko pointed to Styxx, "I love his orange eyes."

I nodded in agreement while returning to cooking as Styxx rubbed up against me, "me too."

Yusuke bent down and let Azura go, "don't let Kuwabara know, he'll probably try to steal one."

"He can try."

They both laughed just as there was a knock on the door. How are people getting in here? The lobby door is supposed to be locked so that guests would have to use the buzzer to call up to their host to let them in… so much for that happening.

Yusuke went to answer the door and called out to me after he opened the door, "hey Hope, that girl from yesterday is here."

Oh, Aelle is here already?

"Don't be rude Yusuke let her in!" Keiko instructed Yusuke.

The front door clicked closed and before we knew it Yusuke appeared in the kitchen with his arms full of bags and Aelle right behind him.

"That's what I was doing Keiko," Yusuke defended and sent Keiko a frown.

"Hey Faith," Aelle greeted with an uncomfortable gleam in her eyes; no doubt from Yusuke and Keiko exchanging a few words, some of which were growled.

"Hey Aelle, thanks for coming over, let me help you with those bags," I went to go help her but she pulled away with a smile.

"That's okay Faith, you just keep doing what you were doing and I'll get started on making the drinks I promised to make."

"Alright then Aelle, if you need anything just ask," I left Aelle to her drinks and went back to what I had been doing in the kitchen.

Not that long after everything was prepared and ready for cooking, Kuwabara and Kurama showed up with appetizers and house warming gifts. Seeing the little bonsai tree Kuwabara brought with him surprised me; I wasn't expecting anyone to get me a gift, though I was very accepting of the tree because I had always wanted one. When Kuwabara handed it over to me I immediately placed it on my new coffee table and showed it off to everyone, Yusuke rolled his eyes at me and I promptly shushed him, to which people teased him for. At that point Kurama handed me the small gift bag he had brought with him and under the tissue paper was a beautiful multi-colored glass knot accompanied by a small card. The card told the story of how the two colors in the glass were to represent two people and how the endless knot was the symbol of their friendship. I felt touched at the gifts they had given me, both of which were now proudly showcased on my coffee table, a table Keiko was inspecting and seemed intrigued by; though I'm not sure why she's so into it, I mean it's just a piece of furniture. Once she was done with the table she moved about the living room feeling the couch material, or picked up some of the décor I purchased, then finally when she was done she asked if she could go see the rest of the condo. Like I'm going to say no? I told them of course she could, Keiko looked almost excited to be allowed to look at my belongings, and when she walked down the hallway Kuwabara and Kurama followed after her. Surprisingly they weren't all that long looking around and were back with the rest of us before long.

"You have some nice tastes Faith; did you have any trouble deciding at all?" Keiko asked while she rejoined us in the living room.

I shook my head, "no not really, Aelle helped me pick some things out at the store yesterday."

"Well that was nice of her," Keiko leaned in closer and spoke more softly, "and it's great to see you've made another friend."

"Me too, and I'm relieved that they're all getting along; I was sort of nervous, but it turns out I was worrying about nothing."

Just then my cooking timer I had set went off, and having that timer go off was like ringing the dinner bell; Yusuke heard the noise and in a flash appeared at the dining table in his seat looking so excited. Kuwabara followed suit but at a slower pace, Aelle shot me a funny look and went back to observing Yusuke while he waited for the food. Quietly I chuckled to myself and went back to preparing the food and transferring it onto the serving plates I had set out, Keiko and Kurama came over to help get the plates and to set the table, and while we did that Aelle dished out the punch she made. She appeared hopeful as Yusuke took a sip, when he gave her a thumbs up she sighed in relief; she must have been secretly fretting about people not liking it.

Now that everyone is sitting at the table it's time to dig in, plate after plate I set down on the table and urged the others to start serving themselves; I still have some stuff to do with the main course. The first items that were on the table were the appetizers, the shrimp tempura Kurama brought, the deviled eggs I made and some miso soup Kuwabara brought over. There were praises for the food left and right, I could feel my cheeks warm slightly; I'm still getting used to people complimenting my cooking, heh and I didn't even make all of the appetizers. After everyone, including me, was finished I cleared away the dishes and brought out the cucumber sunomono, yakisoba chicken and the rice.

"Oh wow Faith, this looks amazing! And the appetizers were delicious," Aelle gushed at the sight of the main course.

I feel flattered.

"Thanks Aelle, though I can't take all of the credit; Suuichi made the shrimp tempura and Kazuma made the miso soup."

Aelle turned to Suuichi with wide eyes, "wow, Suuichi you can cook?"

Kurama kindly smiled, "yes I do."

"Wow, he's smart and can cook. You don't see that very often."

Kurama chuckled nervously while looking shy.

Aw.

_Maybe we should change the subject so he doesn't end up embarrassed._

"Well dig in everyone," I happily encouraged.

Luckily they didn't need much encouraging and started eating the food on their plates, more pleasuring sounds emanated from the table.

Yusuke closed his eyes and savored the food, "ah Faith, I miss your food; ever since you left it feels like there isn't as much light in the apartment," he sighed and went back to eating.

_That's… a bit much isn't it Yusuke? I mean all I did was cook your meals._

"Um… thank you?"

"It's too bad Botan and Koenma couldn't make it," Keiko admitted.

Aelle looked up from her plate, "Faith's uncle? How do you know him?"

Everyone froze; what do we say? Luckily Keiko now knows the truth about our connection to Koenma, but maybe I should use the explanation Yusuke and Botan used on her.

"Well Yusuke works for my Uncle Koenma in one of the branches he oversees, and Botan is an assistant to my Uncle. After I lost the last of my family my uncle took me in and helped move me here and introduced me to Yusuke to try and make some friends; you know to make the transition a bit easier for me," I took a second to smile to my group of friends, "then I was introduced to the others, and thankfully we all became friends."

They returned a smile, "we're happy to have met Faith," Yusuke stated with a nod of his head.

"See Faith, people like having you around," Aelle reiterated from yesterday.

_It really is changing for the better._

"Thanks everyo-" I began thanking everyone for their kind words, but stopped when a loud clanking and skittering noise radiated through the condo.

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked while he pushed his chair back as he attempted to peek down the hallway.

_I know what that is, that little trouble maker._

"It's okay, it's only Thunder."

The few that didn't understand stared at me questionably.

"What? It's a clear sky outside," Aelle glanced out the window, "yeah, there isn't a dark cloud in sight."

Before I could explain what is causing the ruckus, Thunder came barreling into the adjoined living room with crazy looking eyes like the little stinker had gotten into some cat nip. Shortly after Thunder came into sight Azura appeared behind him with the same crazy eyes, meowed, swatted at Thunder's hind legs and then ran off. Quietly I watched Kuwabara eyeing my cats, and just as Kuwabara made a move to get closer to Thunder, he went skidding out of the room like a shopaholic running towards a store that's having a massive sale.

Slowly Kuwabara turned in his seat and I kid you not, his eyes were starry and twinkled, "ooh! You have kittens!"

_And the antitheft procedures for the cats begin…_

"I have three cats, and if you so much as try to sneak one off I'll be gunning for you Kazuma," to literate my point I pointed my knife directly at him, "I mean it."

He gulped, "okay…"

Another noise emanated from down the hall, "it's okay, they're just playing."

"Wait a second, how many did you get?" Aelle asked while she looked for the cats.

"Three; Azura is the Bengal, Thunder is the Maine Coon, and Styxx is the Chartreux."

"Wow, you went from no cats to crazy cat lady in less than twenty-four hours!" Aelle joked.

"Hey!"

They all laughed.

I relaxed back into my seat, "I would've adopted them all if I could; I don't like seeing them in cages, poor things."

Keiko seemed to agree, "it is a heart wrenching sight."

"You like animals, don't you Faith?" Kurama asked as he reached for his glass.

"Yeah, I like dolphins, cats, dogs, foxes, tigers, bears…"

"Oh my!" Yusuke joked.

"Wow Urameshi, you know Wizard of Oz?" Kuwabara teased.

"Who doesn't know of the Wizard of Oz?" Aelle looked around the table, "I mean you'd had to have been living under a rock to not know of that classic."

"What 's your favorite pastime Aelle?" Yusuke quirked a brow.

"I like art; drawing, painting, sculpting, pretty much everything art. Then there's music and movies," she made a thinking face, "And that's pretty much it I guess, I didn't do much socializing until I met Faith, she's the first one to be my friend since I moved here."

Yusuke scoffed while appearing to be offended, "what about me? And them?" he gestured to the others.

"Way to peer pressure her into be your friend Urameshi," Kuwabara retorted with one of this cheesy smirks.

I slightly turned in my seat to look at Aelle, "so Aelle what do you think? Want to be a member of our ragtag team of misfits?"

She smiled, "I'm in."

Everyone at the table smiled and welcomed Aelle to our little group, I'm glad to see they've accepted Aelle; it means they're growing, because before it was hard for some of them to make friends, but now they have one more.

As do I…

As do I.


	26. Chapter 26

***Note* Hello everyone, I'm happy to say that my computer has now been fixed and I am now able to type up my story lol Like always I'd like to say thank you to those of you who message me and write reviews, I look forward to reading them. Also this is going to be an extra long chapter, to make up for not being able to update as often as I say I will. Sorry. Also please don't hate me for having her how she is in this story, and I'm not going to say who, you'll have to read and find out. the next chapter will be the beginning of Chapter Black :) anyways like usual I hope you enjoy ***

Saturday's dinner party was a success, everyone left with their stomachs full and a smile on their face, Oh and the cats? They were all accounted for, Kuwabara was holding Azura when he went to leave, but I told him to hand her over, which he did while whining about not having enough cats. Yeah so you try to take one of mine, not happening Kuwabara, so I did an inventory check on my fur babies and everything was good. Later on in the night after they had all left I cleaned up, lazed around while cleaning because let's face it I procrastinate a bit, then after I think an hour or so it was all done, and with everything all done I gathered up all my babies and crawled into bed. Sleep was the original plan, but for a while the kittens wouldn't settle down and when they did they decided that curling up on my pillow at either side of my head was a great idea, and Styxx? He curled up into a ball on my chest and fell asleep… all while I tried to get comfortable, I guess I should've done that first before bringing the cats in. The first night with the cats was okay; I did get a few hours of solid sleep before the kittens started to twitch in their sleep and smack me in the face, which of course, woke me. Sunday wasn't too eventful, just cleaned up a bit more, spent time with the cats and went out for lunch while window shopping and trying to learn the layout of my neighborhood. Then Sunday night I did the smart thing and crawled into bed first before calling for the cats, so I did get a better night sleep than the previous night, which I was happy with since I had school in the morning.

School isn't all that bad today; in the morning the office informed me that my uniform was ready and that I had to switch into it, so I did and boy do I look good in it… for wearing a uniform. Back when I was living in my world I never liked the thought of having to wear a uniform; with the short skirts and the constant need to keep them clean, ugh, but now since it's normal here and that I'm actually wearing one it's not all that bad. In fact, I feel less out of place now that I'm dressed the same as everyone else and not sticking out like a sore thumb. The moment I walked through the classroom door wearing my new uniform I was bombarded by compliments from both people I'm slowly getting to know and from others I haven't had the chance to talk with yet. It felt like I was put in the spot light and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all of the attention I was getting, but luckily for me the teacher came in and told everyone to take their seats.

The classes seemed to go by in a flash and before I knew it the school day was over.

Feeling slightly cramped from sitting I stretched while everyone else stood and gathered their things.

"How do you think you've faired today Faith?" Kurama kindly asked from behind me.

I sighed, "I think I'm going to need help with history, it's like I'm barely keeping my head above water."

"If you need help, I could always come over to your place after school and help you study?"

That's a kind offer Kurama… but I can see the harsh glares some of the nearby, eavesdropping, female students are sending my way.

"Thanks, but I think I'll try tackling this obstacle by myself first. Then if I'm really sinking I'll ask someone for some help."

"Well if you ever get to that point, the offer will still stand," Kurama shot me a smile while oblivious to the still glaring fan girls of his.

"Thanks Shuichi, I'll keep that in mind," I thanked him and stood up from my seat.

It didn't take me long to gather up my things and head for the door with Kurama; we've been walking to the lockers together since I started attending this school.

Before we could walk through the door a student from another class came up and stopped us by blocking the doorway.

"Hey Shuichi there's someone waiting for you by the front gate," the boy informed Kurama.

Kurama and I looked at each other with curiosity written on our faces, "who?" Kurama asked the other student.

The guy shrugged his shoulders, "don't know, she didn't tell me her name, but she's a cutie."

_At least we know it's a girl._

"I wonder who it is?" I quietly asked.

"Shall we go find out?" Kurama quietly asked as he looked to meet my gaze.

My smile was immediate, "lets."

Kindly Kurama bid the other student farewell and we both quickly headed to our lockers to get our street shoes, and then to the front gate. The entire way to the front gate I wondered who could possibly be waiting for Kurama; I mean I don't think it's one of our female friends because they don't come here until the day when Yusuke gets abducted… at least that's what I assume.

As we came out of the foyer I could see a woman dressed in a cute yellow and white short sleeved shirt and white leggings. When Kurama made eye contact with the girl he froze mid step, and the look of total surprise washed across his face; does he perhaps know her? I glanced between the unknown woman and Kurama, the lady is certainly pretty with her dark eyes and lovely long hair. The feeling in my gut returned just as the sensation of maybe knowing her crept into my mind. Why does she seem familiar? The familiar yet unfamiliar woman beamed a smile at the sight of Kurama.

"Shuichi! It's been so long!" she happily greeted.

"Maya!?" Kurama exclaimed in shock.

_Maya!? That's why she seemed familiar to me!_

Maya pouted slightly, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Kurama recovered from the initial shock of seeing his old school friend… his first love actually.

"Yes of course I'm glad to see you, I'm sorry, but I wasn't expecting to encounter you here."

I know that they're caught up with seeing each other after so long, but I feel like I've been forgotten and the feeling is almost foreboding; like it's a warning of some sort. Without knowing it I must've zoned out; I came back to my senses once I noticed Kurama had motioned to me.

"Oh, and this here is Faith. She's a friend of mine, she just moved here from Canada," Kurama introduced me to Maya.

At first I had a smile, but the bored almost annoyed stare she shot in my direction wiped whatever smile I had off completely. Did I do something? Maya peeked at Kurama for a second before switching to a more pleasant expression.

"It's nice to meet you Faith, have you been friends with Shuichi long?"

_Why do I feel like I'm being drilled for details?_

"Um… for a few weeks now," I looked to Kurama for clarification, "right?"

He nodded, "that sounds about right."

Maya seemed to briefly ignore Kurama and stared solely at me, "so how did you two meet? I get the feeling that you didn't meet through school."

Slowly I grew uneasy under her unyielding stare; has Kurama noticed how her demeanor changes with which of us she's addressing? He must.

"Well we first met through a mutual friend of ours."

Again Maya smiled towards Kurama, "well as it turns out my parents have business in town for the next few days, so I thought I'd come see if you were around and free to hang out while I'm in town."

As Maya spoke with Kurama I couldn't help seeing the difference; when it was Kurama she smiled and appeared sweet, but with me she seemed cold. Well maybe she just has a harder time talking to new people, or perhaps she's the kind of person who has trouble talking to other girls.

_Come on Faith don't be so judgmental._

That's right there's so many things that could be influencing her actions and attitudes, remember what mom used to say: don't always judge people on the first encounter, because you won't always know how their day has gone.

Kurama gently shook my shoulder, "Faith? Did you hear me?"

Oh… did I zone out again?

"Sorry, I have stuff running through my head," I sheepishly admitted.

He didn't seem to mind, but again Maya looked irritated.

"I was asking if you'd like to join Maya and I tonight for a coffee? I was even thinking of inviting Yusuke and the others."

Well that doesn't sound like a bad idea; it'll give me the chance to get to know Maya a bit better, and if anything gets too awkward then at least I'll have Yusuke to keep me company.

"That sounds fun, what time and where?"

Kurama removed his hand from my shoulder, "do you remember the place we went to and had the sundae? We were thinking about going there for around six tonight."

Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "the sundae we shared?" and in a flash Maya glared at me.

_Ah crap._

Wait a second… don't tell me she's regained her memories of loving Kurama and is now feeling jealousy towards me, she shouldn't be; we're just friends after all.

_Double crap if I'm right._

Once again Kurama appeared oblivious, "yes that's the one."

"Okay, I'll see you there," I agreed while keeping my eye on Maya.

Maya went from a glower to a 'happy-go-lucky' expression in seconds, and my theory about her possibly being jealous is gradually being proven… maybe, further observation is needed.

"Well I should be on my way; I told my father I'd only be a few minutes," Maya turned towards me slightly, "it was nice meeting you Faith, I guess I'll be seeing you later tonight."

"You too Maya."

_Ya right…_

Stop that! We barely know her… though with her attitude towards me is making it hard for me to try.

Quietly I stood off to the side a bit to give the reunited friends some space, and waited for them to say their goodbyes. While waiting for Kurama I noticed that the happy atmosphere coming from those two and that familiar and unwanted prick of jealousy made itself known. Man, why must you show up at a time like this? I mean really, it's just two friends conversing with each other.

_That may be true, but what if seeing Maya after so long reignites Kurama's old feelings for her?_

Oh…

What if that's what's happening now? I guess I'd have to accept it and be happy for Kurama, even though my heart ached at the thought of it. Like I've said before, maybe it's his fate to fall in love with Maya in the end, and I need to be ready to accept that… if that's the case. But before I jump to conclusions I'll have to wait and see how things play out.

Kurama waved goodbye to Maya while assuring her that he'll meet her tonight at the place we went to for our treat. When he was done seeing her off, Kurama strolled back over to where I patiently waited for him, and he had a perplexed appearance. I wonder why? Is something bothering him?

"Is something the matter Shuichi?" I almost used his other name, but I caught myself before I said it.

"No, I suppose I'm still somewhat surprised that Maya is back in town. I haven't seen her in years," Kurama looked nostalgic as he spoke.

"Well that's to be expected when an old classmate comes back to town," I agreed.

_More like his first love._

Zip it.

"Yeah…" he muttered, deep in thought.

It's clear to me you're a bit preoccupied right now Kurama, perhaps I should part ways with him now so he can have time to himself to think things over if he needs to.

"It's getting late Shuichi, so I'll see you later tonight," Kurama seemed to emerge from his deep thoughts and looked apologetic, "it's okay, I know you're kind of preoccupied with things right now, so I'll let you go. I need to get home and fee the cats."

"Oh… alright Faith…"

Before I turned to head in the direction home is in, I sent Kurama a smile, "so I'll see you in a little while."

He returned my smile with one of his own, "yes, I'll see you this evening."

"Before I go, would you like me to call Yusuke and the others, or would you like to?"

Kurama's eyes lightened, "how about I call Yusuke and you contact Kuwabara."

I sent him a thumbs up, "sure thing, I'll see you later Shuichi," I waved goodbye.

"Take care Faith."

With a nod and another wave I headed home, but along the way I began to wonder, had Kurama noticed the way Maya had been addressing me with annoyance and not say anything? Or did he really not see if? Maybe tonight she'll be different and that I'm just having some sort of misunderstanding… but I have a lingering sense that Maya's jealous.

_We'll find out shortly, won't we?_

* * *

Earlier today I called Kuwabara and incited him to tonight's festivities, he agreed, and since I couldn't recall the establishments name I just told him to come over and we'll both walk there. Kuwabara hadn't taken long to walk over to my place and of course once he was there he 'needed' to play with the cats. Typical Kuwabara; wanting to interact with the cats… well if I ever need a cat-sitter I know who to call. For a while we chit chatted about school and other topics, one of the things he brought up was the lamp I bought him; apparently his sister found it in his room and thought he had stolen it. He went on to tell me that he had to explain to Shiziru about how he came to possess that lamp, and according to him, Shiziru smacked him around a few times for his idiocy and for having me pay for this 'dumbassness' as she called it. So that's why he had a small bruise on his cheek, originally I just assumed it was from Yusuke… it looked like it's getting bigger and darker the more time went by.

Along the way we filled the silence with recollections of memories and music we liked, some of the artist I mentioned to him were on my iPod, so I promised to let him listen to a few someday. Kuwabara appeared excited for the chance to hear some music from my world, he even offered to lend me some of his favorite CDs, I felt flattered; he must trust me a lot to entrust his CDs to me. I must admit that while we walked and talked about music I had the urge to bring up Maya's earlier behavior towards me with Kuwabara, but I reframed from doing so; I didn't want to somehow manipulate their first encounter. Kuwabara should meet Maya for the first time without any influence from me that could possibly make him judge her unfairly, because for all I know she just wasn't having the best days, maybe she's cheered up since then. Besides, that wouldn't be entirely fair for Maya to have Kuwabara head in there with any ill preconceptions on what kind of person she is. So I kept quiet.

Without me realizing it we arrived at the shop and quickly spotted Yusuke lounging around just outside of the front door entrance, though I didn't see Maya or Kurama… are they already inside waiting for us? I hope we're not running too late…

"Hey Urameshi, try not to eat the place out of house and home!" Kuwabara called out to Yusuke.

I don't think he could Kazuma; this isn't a buffet that he can chow down on without raking up the price of his bill.

Yusuke flipped Kuwabara the bird, "bite me stupid."

"No thanks Urameshi, I'm not into that kind of thing," Kuwabara teased.

I rolled my eyes at the two while inwardly smiling, those two can be a hand full, but at least they provide some decent entertainment.

"Okay guys, settle down, you don't want to end up breaking anything… again," I warned in a light and teasing tone.

Immediately they calmed down and stepped away from each other, I'm going to assume that they were both recalling the expensive incident that happened at the furniture store.

"So Yusuke, are Keiko or Kurama here?" I inquired while peeking inside.

"Ya, they're in there along with Kurama's friend, I was just out here waiting for you slowpokes to arrive."

"Oh… how long have you been waiting?"

Yusuke shrugged nonchalantly, "not that long, just a couple of minutes."

"So what's Kurama's friend like?" Kuwabara asked as he stole a look inside.

Again Yusuke shrugged, "she's okay I guess… though I've noticed she's almost desperate for Kurama's attention, but other than that she's not all that bad' she has a nice sense of humor."

"How so?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke gestured for us to follow him, "she told us some funny jokes while we waited for you guys"

Oh… maybe she's not that bad then, she perhaps didn't intend to be on the offense with me earlier. I felt relieved while we headed to the table where Keiko, Kurama and Maya waited. Everyone sat at a 'u' shaped booth and were in conversation, it looks like Keiko might be sharing a funny story of some sort because Maya is laughing uncontrollably. I wonder which story Keiko is sharing to get that kind of reaction out of Maya like that.

It was then that Kurama turned and noticed us approaching the table, "welcome Faith, Kuwabara, we waited to order until you had joined us. Is there anything in particular you would like to order first?"

Kuwabara looked pleased, "I'd love a milkshake, a chocolate one please."

Before I sat down I removed my light jacket, but I noticed that as I did Maya shot me another almost peeved stare… okay so maybe I was wrong about her having an off day, could it be that for whatever reason she just doesn't like me? But why, it's not like I've done something to her; after all we have only just met this morning. Perhaps I can restart things with Maya…

"It's nice to see you again Maya," I greeted while I slid onto the bench seat next to Yusuke.

Her eyes hardened once she directed them at me, she didn't respond to my greeting at all, she just glared at me and went back to smiling and focusing on Kurama. Questionably I looked to Yusuke to see if he noticed that, and he looked right back at me with a confused expression of his own before glancing over to Maya and then back at me. Well that makes me a bit happier knowing someone else has taken notice to her behavior towards me.

"So Maya, how do you tow know each other?" Kuwabara asked with genuine curiosity.

This time when she faced our side of the table she smiled, "well Shuichi and I used to be classmates when we were younger," again she looked to Kurama, "we were close."

Keiko's eyes widened, "really? Did you two date?"

At her words my heart clenched and my jaw tightened; I can feel the jealousy poking its head out. It's okay… calm down, you know this already about their past, there's no need to get all worked up. Everyone waited intently for Kurama's reply and while we waited his cheeks were colored with a light blush.

"Well… no…" he seemed at a loss for words.

Maya flicked her hair over her shoulder as she lightly laughed, "no we didn't date, though a few other students thought we were."

"Who?" Kurama was so surprised at that little bit of information.

Maya teasingly smiled and looked away, "people."

My eyes drooped at her answer, really? 'People' that's either a false answer or a very childish one to fish for people's reactions. As Maya went on about her and Kurama's shared past, I zoned out not really paying her much attention, I know it's rude but I couldn't really stand her over enthusiastic recollections of her past with Kurama. She seemed to be over glamorizing the simple things from the way Kurama would correct her on some things, and because of that it's making me wonder if even some of what she's telling us is true.

Before long as Maya continued her storytelling, the waitress came and took our orders, and not long after returned with our beverages and treats. Again my attention span with Maya came and went, I ate my little raspberry ice cream dessert and when it was finished I found myself lazily twirling the spoon around in the now empty bowl. I came to my senses when I was poke in my side, it was Yusuke and under the table he stealthily handed me a folded piece of paper. Slightly confused I took the paper from him and kept it under the table while I opened and read it, effectively keeping it from everyone else's view.

_It's okay Faith, don't mind her and how she's reacting towards you; she's just probably feeling jealous or competitive with you because she has the hots for Kurama too._

Huh…

Wait a second, where did Yusuke get this paper from and when did he write this without anyone noticing? Wow he's good. It's nice though how he's taken notice to how things are, but Maya jealous of me? How, and why?

I wasn't able to think much more of it, because Maya called out my name, effectively grabbing my attention.

"Pardon?" I felt sort of bad that I zoned out a bit.

Again her brow raised and looked at me in a snide kind of way.

"I was merely saying that Shuichi mentioned to me earlier of your situation about moving here from Canada and how you came into money. That's very lucky of you."

Where is she going with this?

"Yes… and?"

She rested her chin on the back of her hand and appeared coy, "well I couldn't help but wonder why you haven't offered to pay for everyone's treat tonight since you're now so well off."

Excuse me?!

Yusuke slammed his hand down onto the surface of the table while everyone watched him with wide eyes.

"That's none of your business!" his tone of voice was sharp.

Maya shrank back and quickly became watery eyed, "I'm sorry, I was just curious. I didn't mean to harm anyone's feelings."

"I can't believe you asked Faith something like that," Kurama directed to Maya who was still teary eyed.

"I was just curious…"

Yusuke still looked rather annoyed with her, "it's still none of your business what Faith does with her money. And besides, Faith has treated us to plenty of things before you came along."

With a look of defeat Maya glanced around the table at everyone, "how about I pay for everyone tonight for my faux pas."

_You still haven't apologized yet…_

When no one replied to her offer, she once again insisted, "Really I mean it, tonight will be on me."

After insisting to pay Maya reached for the bills our waitress had dropped off earlier, but when she went for mine I stopped her from taking it by pulling it out of her reach. Sure it's a nice gesture but I know it wasn't to appease everyone; no it's just to repair a mistake she made in front of a certain man with scarlet hair. It wasn't meant as an apology to me because she has yet to actually look at me; she only took glances at me, let alone even tried to get to know me. Maybe Yusuke is right and now, without even aiming to, I now have a rival of sorts. Oh well, not everyone is going to want to be my friend and I'm well aware of that.

"I'm fine with paying my own bill thanks."

Finally Maya looked me dead in the eyes and held her hand out, "I insist."

_Well too bad, cause you're not getting it._

"No thanks."

The look she shot my way was venomous while she drew back her hand.

I think I've had enough with the looks I've been receiving from her tonight.

"Excuse me Kazuma, but I'd like to get up please," I politely asked.

Kuwabara stood up and I shuffled to the edge of the seat and stood up with my bill and jacket in hand.

While I shrugged my jacket on Yusuke called to me, "hey Faith, where you going?"

"I think it's about time I get going," with my jacket on and bill in hand I turned back to face everyone, "well, have a good night everyone, I'll see you later."

With that I walked over to the checkout counter and paid for my order, by the time I walked just outside the door I heard hurried footsteps behind me.

"Faith, wait a minute," Kurama called.

I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up to me.

Kurama stood in front of me and had a worried look about him, "Faith, Maya didn't mean to offend you, she's just nervous about meeting my friends," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "and I'm sure she doesn't really mean the looks she's been directing at you."

_So he really has been noticing… and hasn't said anything at all._

I can't blame you Kurama.

"It's okay Shuichi, I know you're trying to make things work with all of your friends, so I'm not going to make you feel awkward with how Maya and I aren't quite clicking like you'd hoped. So I'm just going to head home for now, call it a night and give it another try some other time."

"I'm sorry for how this has turned out tonight for you Faith."

I sent Kurama a bright smile to reassure him, "It's fine, but I should get going."

"Are you sure Faith?"

"Yeah, I can't leave the cats alone for too long anyway; I have a feeling the kittens might have caused some mischief."

Kurama seemed a little bit bothered, "alright, if… if you say so…"

"Well, have a goodnight Shuichi," I waved farewell to Kurama.

After I said goodbye to Kurama, I turned around and only managed to take a few steps in the direction I needed to go before Kurama once again called out my name.

"Faith!" Kurama called again as he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

Hm?

"Shuichi?"

When I turned back around to see why he stopped me, his eyes slightly widened and his cheeks flushed red as he realized what he had done. Immediately he let go of my wrist and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh… sorry about that, I'm not sure what came over me just now," Kurama scratched at his cheek, "I should let you go… the others are probably wondering where I went, but tomorrow I'll see you at school and I'll buy you lunch to make up for tonight."

It's not like I'm going to decline an offer like that from Kurama.

Again I smiled, "that sounds nice."

"Goodnight Faith."

"Goodnight Shuichi."

We said our goodbyes once again and went our separate ways, Kurama headed back in to where the others waited for him, and I wandered back home. Well heading straight home had been the plan, but I ended up stopping at a variety store and bought a few snacks; I feel like curling up with my cats, watching a movie and munching on some junk food. Not the healthiest of choices, but whatever I'm craving stuff. Today didn't really turn out too well, even with me trying to stay positive in regards to Maya. Hopefully the next time we get together it'll be different.

* * *

Ha, ha, ha, boy was I wrong about my encounters with Maya being different; they were the same as the first with glares and questions that bordered and damn well near crossed the inappropriate. One question in particular almost made me lose what control I had over my temper, and my telekinetic power… actually I'm both impressed and surprised that I didn't 'force slap' her. We were all out eating dinner the other night and while we all ate our meals -with Yusuke teasing me for my poor skills with the chopsticks all night- Maya thought it appropriate to inquire as to how my parents passed. Harmless question yes, but it was after I had given the details that she blatantly stated that she was glad no ill tidings had fallen upon her family so she wouldn't have had to turn out like me. Um… excuse me? She then went on to state that things like that happen to people for a reason and that I had probably did something to deserve it. It was then that I decided that I don't like her and probably never will, nope no way in hell am I going to call her a friend of mine, nope, never. One can only give a person so many chances before they run out and make a permanent impression. Maybe it's just fate that Maya and I don't get along with each other; Yusuke once pulled me to the side and told me that when I wasn't present Maya was fine to be around, it was just when I was there that she turned to the darkside and became a … unpleasant person. I'm trying to reframe from calling her a bitch, for Kurama's sake; just because she is his friend. Speaking of Kurama, to give him a sort of break from the hostilities, I stayed home last night rather than join them for a movie and coffee. Instead I stayed in and had Aelle come over and we hung out, ate some food, we talked about school and what our plans were for the upcoming weekend. Of course I told her about my birthday being this Saturday, and that Yusuke and the others were planning a party for me, which she noticed I was excited for. During my excitement I invited her to the party, but she sadly and apologetically declined; apparently her mother's parents are coming to visit from Greece and that they have already decided to go for dinner somewhere. Aelle was completely bummed out that she'll be missing my birthday, even though it was fine, because she has family coming to visit, Aelle insisted she would make it up to me by getting me a present and to taking me out for lunch. It's a nice offer, but I told her not to go overboard with the present and that she didn't have to take me out for a meal. The rest of the night Aelle and I spend talking about our families, birthdays, and made some homemade cupcakes to have for a snack tomorrow at school. Once it became late I called a taxi for Aelle to take her home because I didn't like the idea of her walking home by herself this late at night. After she left I cleaned up a bit, cuddled with the cats and then went to bed wondering how everyone faired at the movie and coffee. But before my mind went blank and I fell asleep, an uneasy feeling appeared at the bit of my stomach fur just a second or two before fading away. What was it trying to warn me about? Was it something disastrous approaching or was it an even that would affect me greatly? Who can say? After the sensation melted away and I was once again in a comfortable state, I slipped away into the realm of dreams.

Oh man, talk about a possible snooze-fest, history is just not working for me today. The teacher has one of those monotone voices, so it's really hard for me to keep following what he's teaching. In all actuality I stopped listening what feels like forever ago, yup, instead of listening to the course material he's teaching, I've been rolling my pencil back and forth on my desk while pondering tonight's dinner.

"Ms. Nakimo," the teacher called out my name.

I jerked my head up and immediately stood, "yes sir?"

He didn't look too happy as he rolled up his textbook while standing at the head of the classroom.

"Ms. Nakimo, please answer me this, between the years 1534 and 1582, what was the name of the powerful daimyo who attempted to unify Japan?"

Oh crap…

_At least throw me a bone here…_

The teacher didn't seem too happy with my hesitation and lack of an answer.

"Surely Ms. Nakimo you have some sort of answer?"

I can only recall one name with clarity, "um… Tokugawa?"

He shook his head while tapping it with the rolled up textbook of his.

My fellow classmates snickered and laughed.

"You were close, but no, the answer I was looking for was Oda Nobunaga," he cleared his throat, "perhaps it would be in your best interest Ms. Nakimo, if you were to get a history tutor."

A wave of defeat came crashing down around me as the other students once again laughed as the teacher called me out on needing help in history. Really what did he expect? I'm from Canada, Canada! We don't study Japanese history, we study Canadian history with a little bit of world mixed in.

"Yes sir," I quietly reply.

He motioned for me to sit back down and when I did I folded my arms onto my desk and rested my head on them, face first. This sucks, damn you history!

Luckily my humiliation didn't last too long as the bell rang.

Praise the gods the day is finally over!

"Alright class that's it for today, be sure to study for the test next week," and with that the teacher left us to gather our things, and for those of us who were scheduled for classroom cleaning duty could start.

Already the classroom is thinning our pretty quick while I just sat in my chair and thought about how screwed I'm going to be for that test. It was then that I felt a gentle hand being placed upon my shoulder, and I knew who it was instantly.

"I'm doomed," I muttered.

"Don't despair Faith, I'll help you study for the test if you'd like," Kurama attempted to reassure me, "you'll do fine with a bit of studying."

I grumbled at the mentioning of studying.

"I agree with Shuichi, you'll do fine Faith," Aelle piped up as she came to stand on the other side of my desk.

Well… it's two against one, looks like I will be studying.

Before I could say anything about trying to study, the same male student from Monday appeared at the door and waved to Kurama.

"Hey Shuichi, that girl from Monday is back and is waiting for you."

I growled and nudged my face down into my folded arms even more; I did not want to deal with Maya today, not with the mood I'm in right now.

Kurama thanked the guy and watched him leave.

Aelle took this chance and leaned in close to me, "is that the girl you were telling me about?" I had to listen closely to her low voice.

I nodded.

"Well I guess it's time to head home, Aelle are you still coming over?" I asked while I gathered my belongings.

She smiled, "I sure am, but would you mind if I worked on a drawing of mine?"

"Of course you can," I shot her a funny look for thinking that I would say no.

Kurama lead the way to the door, "anything planned for tonight?" he asked.

We both shrugged, "not much."

The walk to the lockers wasn't long and was filled with mindless chitchat, and before long we hand switched into our street shoes and headed out for the front gate. I wanted to grit my teeth when I spotted Maya leaning against the stone wall, calm down Faith; we only have to put up with her for a few more days.

As we approached the front gate Aelle leaned in closer to me, "she doesn't seem so bad, are you sure you weren't imagining things?" she quietly whispered.

"Wait for it."

Like usual Maya's face brightened at the sight of Kurama drawing close. I don't like that smile…

"Hi Shuichi," she batted her eyelashes at him and smiled some more.

"Good afternoon Maya, have you been waiting long?"

Maya shook her head, "not really."

It was at that moment she looked past Kurama's shoulder and spotted me and Aelle, her expression went from happy and innocent to the scowl I am now used to seeing on her when she's interacting with me.

"Oh… hi Faith, are you going to grace us tonight with your presence, or are you going to be a hermit and stay home like you did last night?" she directed at me with an almost lazy drawl to her voice.

"Maya such a pleasure like always talking to you," my sarcastic smile was immediate, "and sadly yes it does seem like I won't be able to join you tonight either; for it appears that hell hasn't frozen over yet. So sorry I won't be able to make it."

Sorry Kurama, but I can't stand her when she talks to me like that, I mean really who would? Well I guess back home people were cruel and harsh to me, but I'm getting a better back bone now that I'm here. No more taking crap from people anymore.

When I looked over to Aelle she was wide eyed and glancing back and forth between Maya and I, her expression of shock never once faltering. Aelle being shocked is king of what I expected, but when I turned to see how Kurama was taking things I wasn't prepared for his reaction. Kurama stood to my left and had his head bent low and had his hand curled around his mouth and chin, but what threw me off was the smile he's trying to conceal and the light quivering of his shoulders. Is he laughing?

"Shuichi… is something the matter?" I asked of my friend, I wanted to see if he really was laughing or not.

In seconds flat Kurama had regained his cool and calm composure, well most of it, he still sported the entertained smile.

"Nothing is the matter, I'm fine," his eyes shone with amusement.

_Am I missing something here?_

My comeback to Maya wasn't all that great, so it couldn't be that he's so amused about.

Well I'm confused; I figured he'd be upset with how Maya and I are treating each other… well not upset, but something other than amused.

Maya cleared her throat, "anyway Shuichi, I came over here to let you know that I might be a few minutes late tonight. I have to make an appearance at one of my Father's gala type events, I shouldn't be too late, but just in case I am I figured I should let you know."

Aelle piped up, "so you came all the way to his school just to tell him that? Wouldn't a phone call have been easier for you?"

Maya sent Aelle a slightly peeved glare, "I don't have his number."

"It's called a phonebook," Aelle quickly retorted.

Ha, ha… phonebook, I remembered back to when I smacked Yusuke with one.

I must admit I'm enjoying the look of embarrassment on Maya's face as she tried to think up a response.

This time it was Kurama who cleared his throat, "that's alright Maya, I'll let Yusuke know."

Out of nowhere the sound of electronic beeping emanated from somewhere nearby. Maya made a surprised 'oh' and pulled out an electronic watch from her pocket.

"Sorry Shuichi, but I have to get going, I'll see you tonight," Maya went to leave but turned back around, "oh by the way are we still on for tomorrow too?"

"Tomorrow?" I blurted out in a questionable tone.

"Oh yes you don't know, Maya has booked a private room for karaoke for tomorrow night. Would you like to come with us Faith?" Kurama offered.

But… we already had plans for tomorrow, it's my birthday tomorrow. Kurama, you didn't forget about it… did you? No, this is Kurama we're talking about, he's probably just trying to throw me off by saying he's participating in other plans when really he and Yusuke are going to surprise me somehow. Yeah that's probably it.

"Sorry, but I already have plans for this Saturday."

At the mentioning of already having plans Kurama became taken a back, "oh, alright then."

Aelle turned and looked at me with a worried expression, it seems like she is wondering what I had first thought as well. I waved her worried looked away.

"I really should be going now, I'll see you later Shuichi. Bye," Maya waved goodbye to Kurama and Aelle flipped Maya the bird when no one was looking.

Kurama tucked his satchel under his arm and turn to face Aelle and I.

"It's getting late so I shouldn't keep you two any longer. Have a good night ladies and I'll see you later."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, "okay, you have fun tonight Shuichi, and have a good night as well. Say hi to everyone for me."

He nodded and waved to Aelle before turning around and heading off.

Now that we're alone and on our own way to my place Aelle turned to face me again with the same worried look from before.

"You don't think he forgot about your birthday, do you Faith?"

Again I waved her worries away, "nah, I'm sure he's going to surprise me somehow. It wouldn't be like him to forget a promise."

Aelle sighed and then smiled, "you're right, that's not like Shuichi at all."

The rest of the walk home we filled with random conversations, but as we went on our way I couldn't help but wonder in the back of my mind one simple question. One I couldn't seem to shrug off.

Did they forget?

* * *

Man I'm so excited for tonight, this is the first time in a very long time that I've been excited for my birthday. I never did celebrate my birthday after mom passed away; Dad didn't believe that the 'monster' – monster being me of course- deserved to have a birthday. But now things are different; I have friends and those very same friends are the people who want to celebrate my special day with me. Though to be honest hearing Kurama yesterday say that he and the others might be going to karaoke unnerved me a bit, but I just kept pushing that thought out of my mind; this is Kurama and Yusuke, they wouldn't forget a promise as important as this. So I went about the day with pent up excitement for my birthday and yeah, there were times when it felt weird to be so excited, but then the excitement of having my friends over to help me celebrate just overtook everything. I guess my mood was so infectious that even my cats seemed to be high and happy, they were purring non stop and just being cute little kitties. Actually it was so apparent that even Genkai chuckled periodically at me while I trained to hone my abilities, I guess it got to the point though that she told me that I could leave earlier than what she had originally planned. On my out from Genkai's temple she wished me a happy birthday and told me not to let the dimwit get out of control at the party tonight, and of course I said I'd try and that I couldn't guarantee anything.

So I spent the day after getting home from training cleaning up my place, it's not like I'm a slob or anything, I just liked having it clean for when I had guests coming over. Cleaning wasn't anything too demanding, and Thunder gave me some entertainment while I swept the place; he kept swatting at the bristles and he'd wiggle his behind before pouncing on the broom. At first I'd laugh then tried to shoo him away, but that little guy just didn't want to stop playing with the broom. Before I knew it the day had gradually slipped by and it was approaching the evening, enthusiastically I glanced over to the clock and became giddy as I took in the time, they should be arriving any minute now.

"Come on Faith don't be too eager and hover by the door," I scolded myself in a light tone.

Taking my own advice I headed into the living room and sat down on the couch and patiently waited for everyone to show, I would've been decorating or cooking right now but Yusuke had insisted that they'd cover everything and that I didn't have to supply anything. It wasn't long before my cats decided to come join me on the couch and keep me company as I waited, to help pass the time I switched on the television and put on a random channel while I played with the kittens as Styxx napped on the back of the couch. Again I checked on the time and found it to be the time Yusuke and the others agreed they'd be here by. Seeing the time and not having them here summoned that uneasy feeling from the night before, but trying not to put a damper on things I once again pushed it aside and focused on my playful kittens.

Time began to slip away, fifteen minutes passed and then thirty, an hour, then another and another, the unwanted feeling of being neglected and forgotten steadily crept its way up and wasn't so easily pushed aside anymore. The light outside my balcony window transitioned from the beautifully bright blue early evening color to the mixes of dusk colorings to the dark sky of night. Why has no one showed up? Did they really forget and go off with Maya for the night? But… they had given me their word that my birthday would be different this time.

_Technically it is different, instead of locking yourself in your room and moping over no one caring enough, you've now spent it waiting for people who said they'd be here to show up. See different._

Oh shut up.

Again I looked over to the wall mounted clock and felt the unwanted feelings resurfacing, with a shake of my head I turned to face Styxx who had placed his paw on my shoulder.

"Why hasn't anyone shown up Styxx? Or at the very least called?"

Styxx just looked at me with his round eyes and curled his paw on my shoulder tighter. I don't know what I was expecting from Styxx, he's just a cat after all, it's not like he really understands me.

Another thirty minutes slipped away and I knew now without a doubt that they weren't coming, I should've conceded earlier but I just wanted to hold on to the idea that someone would show. Yet no one did.

Before I noticed what I was doing, I had gotten up from the couch and went for my phone and dialed Kuwabara's household. It kept ringing and ringing, and just as I was about to end the call someone had picked up.

"Hello?"

It was Shiziru.

"Hi Shiziru, it's Faith."

"Hey Faith, what's up?" she greeted back.

I tried my best to keep my voice steady, "I was just wondering… is Kazuma there?"

"Sorry Faith, but he's out with the others at some karaoke place."

Hearing what I was mostly dreading, felt like I was sucker punched in the gut.

"Is there anything you needed from him?" Shiziru asked from her side of the phone.

Holding everything in was hard; I didn't want Shiziru to know how I was truly feeling.

"No, that's okay Shiziru," I sighed in an attempt to keep myself in check, "have a goodnight."

"Okay…" Shiziru paused for a moment before she spoke again, "you sure Faith? You sound kind of down."

"No, really Shiziru, I'm fine. Have a goodnight."

Shiziru bid me goodnight and hung up, the line buzzed quietly in my ear before the disconnecting noise came onto the line. Disheartened over finding out for sure where Kuwabara and the others were, I place the phone back into its cradle and wrapped my arms around myself.

They really did forget…

_Well you could've said something to Kurama yesterday when you had the chance._

I… I didn't think they'd forget their promise, I thought for sure that at least Kurama would remember and he was just playing with me yesterday about going out for karaoke. Quietly I stood in my darkened living room with the horrible feeling of neglect creeping up on me; it was like I had been tossed aside for something newer and shinier. I know I'm being stupid right now, but that's what it felt like; it felt like they had moved on to something else, like everyone had gotten tired of me. I guess in the back of my mind I always suspected something like this would happen; it's something I've dealt with as far back as I can remember, people were tired of me.

_Self pity._

It's not self pity, it's the truth, people only seemed to care about me when they wanted something, then once they're done with me they cast me aside like garbage. The first one to do that had been my father, the man that was supposed to love me, but hated me once mom died. This world isn't so different from mine after all, it's the same.

"I should've known better than to get my hopes up," I whisper to myself before making my way into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen I pulled open the refrigerator door and pulled out a leftover cupcake from the night before, and headed over to the table and lit the candle that I had placed there. The entire apartment was dark except for the faint glow from the now lit candle; I sat down in a chair and just stared at the flickering flame. This seems familiar to me, like I've seen this all before and the more I thought about it the more I came to realize that I have seen this all before; I had seen it in a dream I had while I still lived with Yusuke and his mother. I've had a glimpse of how tonight would turn out, and yet I didn't think that dream meant anything. In the dim light of the candle I fiddled with the cupcake I had pulled out of the refrigerator, originally I had planned on eating it, but now I didn't feel like eating anything. With the cupcake in my hand I held it up to the candle and held it in a way that made it appear like the flame was from a candle inserted into the cupcake.

"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up like I did…"

For a little while longer I continued to hold the cupcake up to the light, then in a low mumble of a voice, I sang myself happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me… happy birthday dear…" I couldn't continue as the tears fell and my voice wavered.

I had been looking forward to today and nothing happened, no one showed and no one called… just like back home.

Tears continued to spill from my watery eyes as I threw the cupcake away, it landed somewhere on the floor in the dark. With my hands shaking I ran them through my hair and wondered how things turned out this way, maybe I should've said something, either way it's too late now.

With a quiet sniffle I blew out the flame and sat in the dark with my head resting on my folded arms, I stayed like that for a while until I decided it would be better for me to crawl into bed and let the rest of this day pass by while I slept. So that's exactly what I did, I gathered up my cats and crawled into bed, not even bothering to change clothes, and tried my hardest to fall asleep until eventually I succeeded.

Saturday night passed by in the blink of an eye, it was like I had just closed my eyes only to open them and have it being morning outside. The rest of the day seemed to drag by as I tried to keep myself busy and my mind off of my birthday, though there were times when it would slip into my mind and made me feel down. Even though it sucked that the party plans fell through, I did my best to just let it go and move on, it's not like I can keep dwelling on this forever. The rest of the day dragged on by and eventually I crawled back into bed with my cats and fell back asleep for the night, I didn't feel so enthusiastic about going to school in the morning, but it's inevitable.

Morning came once again and just like yesterday I pulled myself out of bed and went about my daily morning routine, you know the usual, eating, getting dressed, brushing my teeth and what not. Before long I was outside locking my door and wandering down to the street that's already packed with other students, some from my school and some from others. Everyone seemed happy and deep in conversation with their little group of friends, and then there's me walking alone, not really fitting in with this happy crowd. I felt even more different and out of place when I arrived at school and the people that normally would stop to say hello or good morning just walked on by. The further I made it into the school the more my stomach began to bother me; maybe I should've stayed home today. In no time at all I had reached my classroom and walked over to my assigned seat, after I tucked my bag away on the desk hook I sunk heavily into my seat and rested my head on the top of the desk. No one seemed to want to bother me, which was until Aelle came into the classroom with a skip to her step and a smile on her face. When she spotted me at my desk she beamed a smile at me and wandered on over, I noticed that while she walked she kept her one arm tucked from my sight behind her back. What is she trying to hide?

"Hey Faith," Aelle greeted me with a smile.

"Hi Aelle," I greeted back and pointed at her hidden arm, "what's that?"

Her smile grew bigger, if that was even possible, and brought her arm out to show me that she had been hiding a small rainbow colored box with a purple bow on top. She handed it to me and encouraged me to open it.

"What is it?" I asked while I took the small box from her.

Aelle quietly chuckled, "open it and find out."

She seemed so excited as she stood there waiting for me to open this little box, curiously I eyed the thing while I delicately pulled the bow from the lid and lightly tore at the wrapping paper. I knew it was a present, but since I'm not used to getting anything from anyone I was still a bit cautious, even as I opened it. I pulled the lid away from the box and discovered she had stuffed the box with tissue paper… so that's why it feels so weightless, once I pulled out all of the tissue paper I smiled at what Aelle had given me. Inside the box resting against the bottom is a charm bracelet full with all kinds of different little charms, there were ones of cats, dogs, musical notes, angel wings and tiny gems.

"It's beautiful Aelle, thank you," I fiddled with some of the charms, "you didn't have to get me anything."

She waved her hand dismissively at me, "of course I did, we're friends after all, and it was your birthday on Saturday. Speaking of, how'd it go? Did I miss anything funny?"

The nauseated feeling returned when Aelle mentioned my birthday, and my small smile fell away. Aelle noticed the drastic change in me instantly, just as Kurama walked into the classroom. At first he had on one of his pleasant smiles, but once he looked over to me it slipped away to one of light concern. Kurama had just walked over in our direction when Aelle continued to ask me about my birthday on the weekend.

"Hey, what's wrong Faith? You had a good birthday didn't you?"

Kurama stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes went wide at the mentioning of my birthday, it's obviously clear that he's now remembering.

Slowly I shook my head.

"What? Why not?!" she had a surprised look.

"No one showed…"

"What!" she exclaimed in a loud voice as some of the other students looked our way to see what the commotion was about. Aelle looked around the room for Kurama and when she found him her eyes hardened into a glare.

The nauseating feeling in my stomach grew to the point where I didn't feel comfortable in sitting here in class anymore. Maybe I should go see the school nurse? I think that would be the safest thing to do right now. Not saying a word to either Kurama or Aelle I stood up from my seat and gathered my things.

Aelle looked over to me with her brow raised, "hey where are you going Faith?"

"I don't feel so well, I think I'm going to head to the nurse's office," I went to walk past her but stopped and put on the best smile I could muster, "thanks for the birthday present Aelle."

She looked concerned, "do you want me to go with you?"

"No it's okay, I'll be fine. I'll see you later Aelle."

With that I walked past both Aelle and Kurama, but as I walked by Kurama he quietly said my name and then just became speechless. I did something I never did before, I kept walking, I didn't stop to hear what Kurama had to say; I just wanted to get to the nurse's office and then hopefully be on my way home.

* * *

Both Aelle and Kurama continued to stand near Faith's desk, one was angry as hell that the people who promised Faith a birthday had never showed, and the other, he felt absolutely horrible for getting so distracted with Maya that he had completely forgotten that Saturday had been Faith's birthday.

"How could you do that to her Shuichi? Faith had been so excited about you guys throwing her a party, she told me so herself!" Aelle snapped at Kurama.

Kurama looked Aelle in the eye, even as other students nearby listened in, "I didn't mean to, I… we…" he couldn't find the words to explain himself.

Kurama felt horrible for forgetting his promise like he did, he didn't mean to, it just happened.

"Why… why didn't Faith say anything?" he looked to Aelle for the answer.

Aelle still didn't seem too pleased with him, "you honestly didn't see how deflated she became when you said you had made other plans on her birthday?"

She did?

Kurama downcast his eyes to the floor as he recalled back to Friday at the front gates when he told Faith about the plans to go to karaoke, Aelle had been right, Faith did seem to become crestfallen at the news. Why didn't he see it? Why didn't he notice earlier, if he had then he wouldn't have broken his promise.

"Mr. Minamono, Ms. Ambrosia," the teacher called out their names.

In a fowl mood Aelle turned to the teacher and snapped, "what?!"

The teacher was taken aback for a moment, but then regained his composure, "do not take that kind of tone with me Ms. Ambrosia, class has begun now take your seat!"

Aelle blinked for a second and realized she had snapped at a teacher and quickly apologized, "sorry sir."

Without so much as another look to Kurama she went and sat down in her seat, Kurama did the same and all the while he couldn't get Faith's saddened face out of his mind.

Kurama didn't pay much attention to the teacher at the front of the class; instead he thought about how he could make this up to Faith, in fact he knew he'd have to tell the others about what had happened. Surely with everyone putting their heads together they could think of something to make it up to Faith.

Finally lunch came and immediately Kurama got out of his seat and made his way to the nearby payphone, he figured he could hopefully get into contact with either Yusuke or Kuwabara at their school. Once he was at the payphone he hurriedly called their school and anxiously waited for someone in the faculty lounge to answer, after a few rings someone finally did.

"Hello?" the voice greeted over the phone, it was a man.

"Yes, sorry to bother you but is either Yusuke Urameshi or Kazuma Kuwabara able to take a call?" he politely asked, even though in reality he wanted to shake the phone in frustration, which wasn't like him at all.

"Uhh… give me a minute and I'll page one of them."

Kurama didn't even have the chance to respond before the man put him on hold, and he bit his tongue in an attempt to keep himself in check; Kurama was certainly not himself and it was all because he had missed Faith's birthday.

Time seemed to slowly tick by as Kurama waited impatiently for someone to pick the phone back up and answer him, he should've known by now whither or not either of his friends were there or if they were off skipping school.

There came a rustling type sound from the other end of the phone and finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" it was Yusuke.

Kurama let out a sigh of relief that his friend had decided to go to school today.

"Yusuke, it's me Shuichi," Kurama had to be careful that he didn't use his other name, especially since he was still at school.

"Who's Shuichi? I don't know a Shuichi."

Trying to contain his unusually rampant emotions, Kurama rubbed at his temple.

"It's me Yusuke…" he sighed, "foxboy."

"Foxboy? What… oh hey! How's it going Kurama, why didn't you say it was you in the first place?"

Kurama wanted to lightly bang his head on the nearby wall at his friend's genuinely innocent question.

"Listen to me Yusuke; we don't have much time for pleasantries."

That seemed to get the spirit detective's attention, "why what's wrong?"

At first Kurama had debated about how he was going to tell his friend about what it was they forgotten over the weekend, but then decided that he should just get it over with, no tip toeing around the bush as they say.

"Yusuke we forgot about Faith's birthday back on Saturday, and she's very upset about it."

The sound of the phone being dropped echoed through the phone, followed by the sound of Yusuke cursing and getting scolded by the teachers.

"Crap! That was this Saturday that just passed, as in the very same Saturday that we all went out for karaoke!?"

"The very same."

"Son of a b-" Yusuke began, but was interrupted by another teacher hollering his name.

"I think we should meet up after school and think of a way to apologize to her, what do you say Yusuke?" Kurama asked of his friend.

"I say to hell with waiting until after school! I'll run to the store and buy her a cake and some other stuff and we'll head over to her place and throw her a party, just like we promised."

Ah Yusuke, ever so ready to make things right with his friends.

"Yusuke, I'm not sure if Faith is home yet or not."

"What do you mean?"

"This morning she left to go to the nurse's office and I haven't heard word of her since."

Yusuke went to answer, but was interrupted by what Kurama assumed was a faculty member telling Yusuke he was taking too long on the phone. Of course Yusuke didn't take to kindly to that and angrily called out to the person saying that it's considered rude to interrupt someone while they're on the phone. Oh Yusuke…

"Okay here's what we're gonna do, you go back to class and find out if she's there or if she was sent home, and I'll go get Kuwabara and we'll go get some stuff for after school. I'll meet you at the intersection down the road from Faith's place and then we'll head on over to her place and give her the best birthday party she's ever had."

Well isn't he a quick thinker?

"Alright Yusuke, I'll meet you there shortly after school," Kurama agreed to Yusuke's plan.

"Yusuke Urameshi! Get off the phone!" someone loudly called out to Yusuke.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Yusuke snapped.

"I'll see you after school is finished Yusuke," Kurama said to his friend in an attempt to save him from more scolding from whoever was there beside him.

"Yeah, see you later; I'm off to find Kuwabara. Later Kurama," Yusuke bid farewell and then promptly hung up the phone.

Kurama let out a sigh as he hung up the phone, he sure hopes this make-up party cheers Faith up, he can only imagine how she'll take it. Hopefully she'll be able to forgive them.

Hopefully.

Earlier on before lunch had ended, Kurama had gone to the nurse's office to check up on Faith and was informed that she had in fact been sent home this morning. With that bit of info Kurama left the nurse's office and headed back to his classroom deep in thought, and the entire walk back to his class Kurama felt the guilt gnawing away at him. It was a feeling he hated having, but with any luck, at the end of the day he'll be able to rectify his forgetful blunder. At least, he hoped.

The hands on the classroom clock ticked by at a slower than usual pace, time has a funny sense of humor when people are either waiting for it to pass or, the opposite, not wanting it to go by as quick. There Kurama sat in his seat staring intently at the clock waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the school day and his chance to make things better with his new friend. Finally after what felt like hours of waiting, the bell rang and the teacher bid goodbye for the day. As soon as the teacher left the room Kurama wasn't that far behind him and on his way to his meeting spot with Yusuke. Through the halls and down the stairs he went, his mind set on working on what he'll say to Faith to try and get her to forgive him, but so far he could only think of just simply saying sorry… that might not work out the best, at least for him. Once he was at his locker he quickly switched into his street shoes and left, along his way he didn't stop to say goodbye to his classmates, but he did at least wave to them with a small smile. Things were going well, that was until he grew closer to the school gates and found Maya casually leaning against the wall. Oh no… he wasn't expecting to run into her now of all times, then again it's not like she hasn't been coming here every day waiting for him to leave the school, so yes, he should've expected to run into her here.

Like usual Maya's face brightened at the sight of him, "hi Shuichi."

With an almost annoyed click of his tongue Kurama slowed his pace and came to a stop near Maya, "hello Maya."

Her smile grew, "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by and see what you were up to tonight. So do you have anything special planned?"

"I'm busy tonight Maya, sorry, but I'm sort of pressed for time at the moment and have to get going."

Kurama went to side step away from Maya so he could continue on his way, but Maya lightly grabbed his sleeve and moved so that she was once again in front of him.

"But I thought we could get together again tonight," she glanced to the side before looking at him once more, "it could be just us, if you're friends aren't able to make it then it can be just you and me tonight."

At that point Kurama looked Maya straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry Maya, but not tonight. Yusuke and I have made plans with someone else."

Well… that wasn't entirely accurate; Faith wasn't aware that they were coming over to her place tonight.

Maya's shoulders sagged at the news, "am I not able to come? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Maya, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend the evening with Faith, would you?" he eyed her and waited for her response to finding out that he would be with Faith tonight.

"Faith? You're going to hang out with her tonight? Why her? She's nothing special."

Hearing someone say things like that about Faith, it made him a bit irritated, well a bit more than irritated.

"That's not true Maya; you never gave Faith the time of day to try and get to know her. Faith is my friend and I'm meeting up with Yusuke and everyone else tonight to throw Faith a belated birthday party, seeing as how we missed it on Saturday."

"It's not my fault that I don't like her," Maya hastily defended.

Oh really?

"I really should get going Maya, excuse me," Kurama excused himself and tried again walking past Maya.

He only was able to take a few steps away from Maya before she began to sniffle. Why is she doing that?

"So that's it? You're breaking up with me?" she called out in a pain filled voice.

What?

Kurama immediately turned back around and stared at her with confusion written all over his face, "what are you talking about? We were never dating Maya."

"You choose Faith over me, but we were having so much fun these past few days… I don't know what I did wrong…" Maya said between little sobs.

Surely Maya didn't think that just because he had been spending time with her meant that he had somehow agreed to be her boyfriend? Oddly enough that's how it appears at the moment.

"Maya, just because I've been spending time with you while you're in town with your parents… it doesn't mean that we were dating, we're just friends."

"Even so, you're still picking Faith over me…" Maya wiped away some tears before glaring at him, "you know what never mind Shuichi, go see that harlot of yours then! I'm done with you and the other freaks you call friends. I don't know why I even bothered to come back here and see you."

"She's not a harlot and my friends aren't freaks Maya," Kurama narrowed his eyes at her, his patience running thin, "I believe we're done here."

"Fine, I never want to see you again Shuichi, you… you… jerk!"

With that Maya turned and stomped away while quickly wiping the rest of her tears away. Kurama stood there in complete bewilderment for a minute to digest what had just occurred; he's never been in a situation like this before, and even though he had just lost a friend from his childhood, Kurama wasn't all that bothered by it. In truth he's more bothered with what she had called Faith and his friends, and even though it's not a very pleasant thought, Kurama knew he wasn't going to be losing any sleep over this tonight.

Kurama let out a sigh while he rubbed at the back of his neck, he really didn't picture things ending this way when Maya first appeared waiting at the school gate, not by a long shot. He shook his head and began heading in the direction he needed to go in order to meet up with Yusuke and the others, he hoped he wasn't running too late. As he walked down the streets store windows blurred by in an endless stream of displays for clothing or sweets, but as he passed by a certain jewelry store he was compelled to stop and look into the window. There sitting on a mannequin hand display was a beautiful multicolor gemstone bracelet with matching earrings, and Kurama felt like it would be a wonderful birthday gift for Faith, because it seemed like something she would like. The decision was immediate and before he even knew what he was doing, Kurama had entered the shop and asked a sales associate for the bracelet and earrings he had seen in the window display. Not long after that, he was walking back out onto the street with a small gift wrapped box that contained the very same pieces of jewelry that had caught his attention. As he continued on his way he just hoped that Faith would like it, though he was pretty sure she would, but there was always the slim chance she wouldn't maybe like the colors or perhaps bracelets or earrings just weren't one of her things? Then again this is Faith and she pretty much likes and is grateful for anything she gets. Kurama let out a sigh; again he's not used to buying birthday presents for people outside of his family, and is a bit out of his comfort zone here.

When he next looked up, he had found himself near the intersection he agreed to meet Yusuke at, and wouldn't you know it the spirit detective was there with everyone else waiting. There was Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shiziru, Keiko, Botan and even Koenma and Hiei waiting by the street lights, and each of them were carrying a bag or two, with the exclusion of Hiei and Botan; she was holding a rather large box which more than likely held the birthday cake, and Hiei held nothing. Go figure.

Yusuke spotted Kurama and waved him down, "hey Kurama! You're late man!"

Kurama waved back and appeared apologetic, "sorry, I had something to deal with after school."

Kuwabara raised a brow in curiosity, "oh yeah like what?"

"Maya," Kurama simply stated.

Botan seemed to perk up at the name, "is that the girl I've been hearing about?"

He nodded.

"What did Maya want?" Yusuke asked as he pressed the crosswalk button.

"Let's just say we won't be seeing her again," he vaguely answered.

Keiko looked over to him and tilted her head to the side slightly, it reminded him of something a dog would do, "why's that?"

Kurama let out a sigh before he answered, "well apparently I chose Faith over her," he paused for a moment and continued, "we broke up supposedly."

That earned him a few confused glances.

"What?" Yusuke blurted in surprise.

"You two weren't dating… were you?" Botan asked while they crossed the street.

He shook his head, "no, but Maya thought so. I was unaware of this relationship myself."

They had all finished crossing the road when Yusuke walked over to Kurama and patted his shoulder, "sorry to hear your relationship didn't work out, breaking up is always hard," Yusuke joked while Keiko rolled her eyes.

Kurama brushed Yusuke's hand off his shoulder, "very funny Yusuke."

The spirit detective sent him a cheeky grin.

"Can I be honest with you Kurama?" Kuwabara asked while looking at bit uneasy.

"Of course you can Kuwabara," Kurama would like the truth over a lie any day.

Shiziru looked like her patience was wearing thin with her younger brother, "well come on Kazuma, don't have him waiting for you all day and just spit it out."

"I don't like Maya all that much, and her attitude towards Faith isn't the nicest, or justifiable for that matter."

Some of the others nodded in agreement with Kuwabara, especially Yusuke; he was nodding his head so much it looked like he was head-banging at some rock concert. That's a little bit too much enthusiasm there Yusuke, but at least now he knew how his friends perceived Maya and how she really thought of his friends. It's a shame things didn't work out.

"Well I don't think we'll be seeing her any time soon, she called me a jerk and then left," Kurama explained to his friends.

"Sorry to hear that Kurama, will you be alright?" Koenma inquired while he shifted the bag he was carrying into his other hand.

"I'll be fine," Kurama pulled open the lobby door and held it open for the others, "we should maybe start thinking of what we're going to say to Faith before we get up there, don't you think?"

Yusuke paled.

"Yeah… that would be a good idea…"

Everyone walked through the door and tried to come up with an adequate apology to deliver to Faith, but so far nothing extravagant came to anyone's mind, so they decided to just go with whatever they came up with on the spot. When they arrived on Faith's floor a few of them became nervous at the thought of knocking on her door and how she might react to seeing them all there. Though this belated birthday party should count for something right? At least they're trying to make things better. Once everyone had gathered around Faith's door Yusuke walked up to the door and hesitated knocking for a moment, he took a deep breath and let it out before loudly knocking on her door.

Now they wait.

* * *

It ended up that the nurse didn't like how pale I had gotten while I had been visiting her this morning and had advised me to head home and to stay in bed. Naturally I followed the nurse's orders, came home, and crawled into bed with my kitties in tow. After sleeping for a few hours I felt immensely better and made myself something to eat, nothing big, and then sat down on the couch to watch some television. Of course the kittens weren't far from me, not when I had food they could attempt to steal off my plate, those sneaky little kitties. I must admit that during my down time I had periodically wondered what the others were up to, probably out with Maya somewhere having fun. So imagine my surprise when I heard a knock on the door; all the people I've ever had over or know where I live were most likely out with Kurama's friend, just like most nights this past week. It took me a few seconds to get up off the couch as the kittens thought I was maybe trying to play with them, set the now empty plate on the kitchen counter and went to see who is at my door.

It's times like these were I wished my front door had one of those peepholes; it would've been easier to look through it to see who was standing on the other side. I opened the door and damn near had a heart attack when my friends on the other side of the door exclaimed 'surprise' at me.

My heart felt like it skipped a beat while the others stood there smiling like goofballs… well except Hiei, he just stood there looking off to the side, no doubt wishing he was anywhere but here at the moment.

"Are you guys trying to give me a heart attack?!" I scolded while my heart hammered away inside my chest.

"That wasn't our intention," Koenma said while rubbing the back of his neck.

I eyed them, "what are you guys doing here anyway?"

Botan looked like she was desperately trying to hold something in but was failing miserably; it looked like she was giving up trying to hold whatever it was in, "Faith we're so sorry we missed your birthday! We didn't mean to, I thought it was next weekend. So when Yusuke called me on the communicator and told me what happened of course I came running as fast as I could!"

Is she really this upset about not being here to celebrate my birthday?

"And we're sorry we weren't here like we promised me would," Yusuke apologized.

Kuwabara nodded, "me too Faith, sorry we bailed on you."

They all really do look apologetic, again, minus Hiei; he probably doesn't know what's going on.

I let out a sigh and smiled lightly at them before moving to the side, allowing them entry into my home.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Come on in."

My friends let out sighs of relief and one by one walked through the door and into my place, Botan and the other headed immediately to the kitchen while Kurama brought up the rear. He looked… hesitant.

"Faith I…" he began but I waved it away.

"It's okay Kurama, I know you didn't purposely miss my birthday, and to be honest, I was childish to have behaved like I did; I shouldn't have expected everyone to remember my birthday seeing as how you had just found out about it not too long ago."

"No Faith, I really do need to apologize; I made a promise to you and I broke it. I truly am sorry for missing your Birthday, I know how much you were looking forward to it, but in hopes of making it up to you, we're going to throw you a party tonight," Kurama explained with a small smile.

They're going to throw me a birthday party tonight?

"Really?" I couldn't keep the surprise from my voice.

"Yup so get your little butt in your bedroom while we decorate out here and get stuff ready," Yusuke ordered from the living room area.

I rolled my eyes at my ex-roommate, "Yusuke I don't have to hide in my room for you to decorate."

Yusuke didn't seem too amused with that answer, because before I could say anything else about the matter he came striding up to me, threw me over his shoulder –much like when we got back from the dark tournament- and took me into my bedroom. Of course I protested the entire way until he flung me onto my bed with a giant smirk, strode back out of my room and closed the door behind him.

"Yusuke!" I angrily called out after him.

I tried to open the door but found that it wouldn't open, that bugger must be on the other side holding the doorknob in his hand to prevent me from opening it and coming out.

"Yusuke open the door."

"Sorry no can do Hope, it's gotta be a surprise for you," he said from out in the hallway.

Sure it would be nice to see everything as a surprise, but what about dinner? Or the cake?

"But what about the food?"

"We got it covered Faith," Kuwabara assured me from somewhere nearby.

"So sit back and relax, we'll get you in a few minutes," Yusuke instructed, I could hear the smile in his voice.

Well… okay then… I guess I'll just sit here on my bed and wait until they let me out. Finding something to do while your friends were out in your kitchen and living area decorating and getting things ready for a party for you, wasn't the easiest of things to do. I tried reading a novel I had picked out from the library, but that didn't last very long so I went and folded some of my laundry, but again that didn't fill the time too much. Occasionally I head a balloon or two pop, and then something that sounded like a crash and I hope they didn't break anything. In the end I just sat on the corner of my bed and waited for them to let me out… of my own bedroom, I felt silly being a sort of prisoner in my own bedroom like this, but that's Yusuke for you; if you don't do as he says he'll make you anyway. I quietly chuckled at how Yusuke didn't even bat an eyelash when he came over to get me and put me in my room.

My bedroom door opened and revealed a grinning Yusuke, "okay Hope, you can come out now."

In seconds flat the excitement grew, I couldn't wait to see what everyone did, but before I went out there I just had to know one thing.

"So Yusuke, about ten or so minutes ago… what was that noise I heard?" I eyed my friend with a suspicious look.

Yusuke clammed up, "nothing…"

I knew it.

"You broke something again didn't you?"

"Well I didn't break it, just so you know."

Well somebody broke something.

I sighed, "What was it?"

"Kuwabara was blowing up a balloon and it popped, well it scared one of the cats, you know the spotted one, and it went tearing out of there like a bat out of hell and knocked over one of your picture frames. Speaking of which how come none of your picture frames have any pictures in them?"

Isn't it obvious?

"Because I haven't had the chance to get a camera to take pictures with yet, but once I do have one, they'll be filled up quickly."

"Okay gotcha, gotcha," Yusuke nodded in understanding, "now come on out and see what we all did."

Again my excitement returned and I eagerly pushed myself up off the bed and went over to the door, but when I got there Yusuke didn't move aside, instead he teasingly smiled at me. Uh oh, I don't like that look. Yusuke pulled out a black sash of some kind and waved it tauntingly in front of me, I knew I didn't like that look; he wants to blindfold me again doesn't he? Ugh okay, let's get this over with. Without a word to him I turned around and allowed Yusuke to cover my eyes with the sash, once my eyes were covered Yusuke then carefully led me to my living room.

"Okay, ready? One… two… three!" Yusuke counted down and when he hit three he pulled off the sash.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Faith!" everyone cheered, minus Hiei; he just stood there and rolled his eyes at everyone's cheer.

My eyes grew wide at the decorating they managed to do in such a short time, there were streamers of pink, purple, white and yellow carefully hung on what looks to be every wall of my entire condo. There were balloon clusters of the same streamer colors in the corners, and all around the archway that separated my living room and dining area were the same colored balloons. Some of the balloons were transparent and had confetti inside, there were mixed colors everywhere, and from the ceiling hung those tissue paper pompoms but in a dark purple and light blue color, it was very pretty. While I was in my room someone had removed my décor from my coffee table and draped a table cloth over it and turned it into a gift table, it was filled with presents, the most I've ever received in a long time. Slowly I walked around my living room and took everything in with a smile, they really did decorate for me, and I reached out and curled a streamer around my finger then letting it slide off. I could feel the happy tears coming, but I pushed them back because I didn't want to spoil this party by becoming a blubbering baby. With another look around the place I noticed that they even decorated with streamers and balloons in the dinning area, in fact they even went and laid out food on the table, like it was a buffet.

"How did all of you get this much stuff when school only ended for the day not too long ago?" I quietly asked while I continued to look at everything.

Keiko pointed her thumb to Kuwabara and Yusuke, "they skipped school and went shopping."

"You skipped your classes?" I asked bewildered.

Yusuke shot me a droll look, "you sound so surprised at that, it's not the first time I've cut class."

Oh… right, forgot about that.

"But how did you know?"

They all pointed to Kurama.

"Foxboy over there saw how upset you were this morning when someone mentioned your birthday, so at lunch he called me and told me what was happening. Once I heard we missed your birthday and hung up with Kurama, I went looking for Kuwabara and Keiko. After that Kuwabara and I ditched school and went to get the stuff for the party," Yusuke seemed pleased with himself, "it's the first time Keiko didn't ride my ass for skipping class."

Keiko blushed, "I felt bad about missing her birthday."

I felt touched that they did all of this for me.

"Thank you everyone, really, thank you."

Shiziru nudged her younger brother, "well it's the least he could do after missing your birthday. I knew something was off when you called the house."

Hiei glared at everyone, "this is foolish. Why would you celebrate something like this?"

"Shut up shrimp! You're ruining the party," Kuwabara snapped at Hiei as they had one of their glaring wars.

"We celebrate it as a way of saying we're thankful that they were born and now apart of our lives, that's why Hiei," Keiko explained.

Yusuke waved his hands dismissively to everyone, "okay, okay, enough of this. Let's see Hope open her presents, then we can put on some tunes and eat some food before we get to the cake."

There was a chorus of 'yeah' as Yusuke walked over to the coffee table and picked up a present, he was going to hand it to me but pulled it back just as I was about to grab it; he pointed to me and then to the couch. Following Yusuke's nonverbal command, I went and took a seat on the couch as everyone else looked for a spot of their own. Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara and I took up the couch while Koenma snatched up the wing-backed chair I had and the others were left to either stand or sit on the floor like Keiko had decided to do. Now that we were all sitting, or standing, Yusuke handed me my first present to open, it's a thin box tied shut with a thick navy blue ribbon and bow. I undid the bow and pulled the ribbon away from the box so I could lift the lid, inside was a traditional Japanese cookbook and on the cover was something that looked delicious. Gently I lifted the cookbook out of the box and had something fall back down in, when I looked to see what it was I found an envelope. I set the book on my lap and opened the envelope to reveal a birthday card and in side was a hallmark message and Yusuke's own little happy birthday Hope message. Aw.

"Thank you Yusuke, I'll be sure to invite you over when I make some of these," I thanked him for the gift.

Yusuke grinned, "I knew I picked out the right gift for you."

Kuwabara snickered, "you stole that from the bookstore didn't you Urameshi?"

He scoffed in response, "no actually I paid for it, with real money."

That earned a few almost astonished looks from some people, too which I laughed at. The part that got me the most was the 'real money' part, I mean did he try to pay for something with monopoly money before or something? Because let's face it, that seems like a Yusuke thing to do.

"Thank you again Yusuke."

He nodded before retrieving another wrapped present from the table and handing it to me. This one was a larger box, a much larger box than the last one and again it had a bow on the lid only this time is was a pink one, around the bow was a name tag and on it said to Faith from Kazuma. Once more I pulled the lid off a box and patted at all of the tissue paper that was stuffed inside, I'm finally getting past the shocked part about getting presents and now the excitement is building. I pushed aside the tissue paper and discovered an adorable stuffed animal.

"Aw, thank you Kazuma," I thanked him while I pulled out the stuffed animal to find out that it was a cat, it actually almost looked identical to Thunder, my Maine coon.

Kuwabara scratched his cheek, "I'm not good at picking out presents for girls, and I knew you liked cats too… so…"

"You sure you didn't buy that for you in the first place and then decide to give it to Faith, seeing as how you like cats on a crazy level too?" Yusuke teased.

"Oh cram it Yusuke," Keiko scolded.

He just laughed and handed me another one.

This one felt heavier than the others, and wasn't actually in a box, it was wrapped in birthday themed wrapping paper.

"This one is from me, sorry there's no name tag," Keiko piped up from her spot on the floor.

Trying my hardest to contain my excitement for another present I tore into Keiko's gift and looked at the three books that were once wrapped in the birthday wrapping paper. Yusuke leaned in closer to get a better look at the books and groaned.

"Keiko, you gave her study guides for history!? What kind of present is that to give someone on their birthday?"

"I thought she could use some help, I heard she wasn't doing so well in that class."

I smiled, "thank you Keiko, I could actually use these; I have a history test this week that I need to pass."

"See Yusuke she likes them," Keiko defended.

"This is Faith; she'll say she likes anything."

"Trust me Keiko, I can use these," I assured her while shooting the spirit detective a look.

"Here Faith, this one is from Koenma and I," Botan handed me an oval gift container.

This one felt lighter than the study guides, I curiously wondered what it is Koenma and Botan are giving me, and in the back of my mind hope it's nothing too outrageous or from Koenma's father's vault, 'cause you know the things that come out of there aren't always the safest. Just like the others I lifted the lid and became speechless at what was inside the container.

"It's gorgeous!" I gasped while I pulled out the crystal water lily.

"We're glad you like it Faith, Botan managed to find it on her way here and knew you'd like it," Koenma smiled from his seat while Botan nodded.

"Of course I like it, it's stunning, and I'll have to put it in some sort of display case so my cats don't smash it," I once again thanked them for the gift and carefully passed it to Kuwabara so he could place it on the coffee table next to my other gifts.

"The last gift is from me Faith," Kurama picked up the small box from the coffee table and handed it to me, "here, open it."

For one last time I tore away the gift wrapping and uncovered a thin, small black box and I grew eager to find out what's hidden away inside. I lifted the lid and pulled away the cotton cushioning and was in awe at the beautiful multicolored bracelet and matching earrings.

"Oh Kurama, it's beautiful."

"Do you like it? I'm sort of like Kazuma with not used to buying presents for people, other than my mother of course," he informed me.

"I love it, I've always liked going to jewelry stores and looking at the displays and dreaming of one day being able to wear something other than my mother's necklace, but since I didn't have any money it was just a silly dream."

"Would you like to put it on?" he kindly asked.

"Yes please," I held out my wrist and he helped fasten the clasp.

In awe I marveled at the different colored gemstones, there were bright and dark blue gems, tiny pink gems, a soft sea glass colored gem, along with a deep red and a vibrant purple, all of them were secured in was looked –and I could be wrong- like a sterling silver chain. Once the bracelet was fastened around my wrist I took the matching earrings and put those on too, it felt kind of odd to have earrings dangling from my ears once again, but it didn't take long for it to feel normal.

"Thank you very much for the presents everyone," I looked at each person as I said thank you.

"Yeah, sorry about not getting you something Faith, you know with the short notice and all," Shiziru apologized.

I waved her apology away, "that's okay Shiziru, I'm just glad you were able to make it today."

As I looked around at everyone who had came over today to throw me this belated birthday party, my heart grew warm; I really do have wonderful friends here, and I'm so grateful to have them.

"Well we're glad to see you smiling again Faith," Kurama said from beside me.

I could feel my cheeks beginning to blush as Kurama smiled at me.

"Okay let's get some tunes going and eat some food, I'm starving!" Yusuke exclaimed in a happy tone and went for the stereo system I had.

Music filled the air as my friends stood up from their seats and headed for the dinning room, and I watched each and every one of them with a smile on my face; I really am lucky to be friends with such amazing people.

"You better hurry up Faith before I eat it all," Yusuke called out.

"Yusuke don't eat all the food, it's for Faith's birthday!" Keiko scolded Yusuke and tried to shoo him away from the food.

I chuckled and stood up from my seat, I probably should get some food before it's all gone.

This really is the best birthday I've ever had.


	27. Chapter 27

***Note* Sorry for taking so long again everyone, but I've recently started a new job and it's the midnight shift so I'm sleeping all day. But luckily for me there are times during work that I get to sit and take a bit to work on the story :) so even though I'm working I'm still writing. Thank you again everyone who messaged me, and especially Blackhreat because, well... lol they messaged me and reminded me that this chapter was ready for posting lol. Sorry about that, between the new job and my sister-in-law's baby shower it kind of slipped my mind. I'm currently working on chapter 28 and hopefully will have that out soon. Thank you again everyone for hanging in there and reading, I hope you enjoy this one :) ***

The last few days have been rather dull, but I know it's just a matter of time before things will get hectic around here. I've tried to keep busy with things like schoolwork, searching for a job, and of course hanging with my friends. So far all we've done is go for drinks, or we came back to my place to play cards and other board games; Yusuke and Kuwabara both had tried to cheat, but either Hiei or Kurama would catch them. It was very amusing listening to Yusuke argue and debate with Kurama about rules and loopholes for said rules, he didn't win in the end, but at least Yusuke didn't grumble over it like Kuwabara had when we were finished. Also, thankfully mostly on my part, we hadn't seen hide nor tail of Maya and boy was I happy about that, though I did bring it up one time out of curiosity and Yusuke happily enlightened me to the whole 'you're a jerk' thing she said to Kurama. That was news to me so of course I went and inquired about it, and when Kurama told me the story I apologized for things not working out between them, but to be perfectly honest I felt relieved on the inside; jealousy did a victory dance and beamed a smile at the image of Maya crying. I know I'm a horrible person… only when it comes to Maya. Other than those few things nothing has really happened, and it was refreshing not having to look over your shoulder for things to unexpectedly jump out at you and ruin your day. Then again I knew it was only a matter of days before Sensui started his end of the world gimmick, I'm going to be looking forward to seeing Elder Asshole again… not, I could do without hearing his retched voice anytime soon. That night as I tried to fall asleep I couldn't help but wonder about when Sensui introduces himself, are things going to be the same? An image of Aelle flashed across my mind, it was weird that Aelle had come to mind; is she going to play a part in all of this? Who can say, I know my abilities aren't honed to perfection, but even I can take a hint.

The morning light poured into my bedroom and warmed the bed covers making them very comfortable to be in right now, the cats didn't seem to mind the morning sunshine as they lazed about in what ever spot they could find. Pleasantly I moaned and snuggled deeper into my blankets, this is so comfortable, and just my luck; right when I was about to fall back asleep the alarm on my clock went off. Grumbling and not bothering to crawl out from my blankets, I reached my hand out and felt around for that gosh dang mother beeper! Ugh where is that thing? My hand slid across the nightstand and it made contact with the clock… before it slid off the table and bounced off the floor. Lord tunderin… what a great way to start the day. Grumbling I pushed the covers off my body and rolled over to the edge of the bed so I could retrieve the clock that is now done bouncing off the floor. Well at least it doesn't look like it's broken, I picked up the clock and have to scratch my previous statement about it not being broken; the screen is smashed and the casing is cracked… great. Guess I'll be adding an alarm clock to the shopping list, right next to the camera I need to get so I can start filling those picture frames.

Well now that I'm awake and up for the day I might as well get up and feed my fur babies, otherwise they'll get cranky with me and follow me around the place while glaring at me the whole time. My babies like to be fed in the morning, if not they turn into gremlins; one time I didn't feed Thunder right when I got up and he must've taken it as an insult, because the little stinker grabbed one of my bed sheets and ran off with it. I didn't think he was big enough to take the sheet, but I knew it was him for sure when I went to grab it and he nabbed it and took off with it again. I climbed out of bed and as I did so woke up said fur babies, which earned me a glare from two of them, but when they must have figured out that I was getting up to feed them they fully woke and excitedly jumped down off the bed and ran for their food dishes. They really do remind me of children, except Styxx, he was more like a lazy teenager or young adult… like me, I laughed at myself when I compared myself to Styxx; we really do have some similar qualities, like loving to sleep and cuddles… maybe I was a cat in a previous life? I must admit I have been curious about it with the endless possibilities of what I could have been. I wonder if that was something you could look into in this world? And if it is possible, would it work on me?

A mangled cry from one of the kittens reverberated through the halls of my condo making me forget about previous lives and brought my attention back to feeding my cats, they sure don't like to wait for their food, that's for sure. Still dressed in my pajamas I wandered out of my room and over into the kitchen, once the kittens spotted me they began to make a ruckus of noises until they watched me pull out their cat food from the cupboard. With a yawn I took the few steps needed to reach their food dishes and poured in the amount they each get and was nipped on the finger by Azura as she dove into her food, devouring ever piece she could get her mouth on. Now that the cats have been fed I can now move on to the rest of my daily routine, getting dressed, eating and etcetera, then it'll be off to school for the day.

* * *

School hasn't been exactly all that invigorating today, so far it seems to be on the more boring side though this last hour I've had a funny feeling something is going to happen, but I'm not sure what. The more I thought about it the more I came to the conclusion that Sensui will be introducing himself soon; it's the only thing I can think of that would have my mind unsettled. I was so wrapped up with thinking about Sensui that I didn't take notice to the hand that had been waving in front of me, that was until I got flicked in the nose by someone's fingers.

"Ow…" I looked over to Aelle who's sitting beside me, "what was that for?"

Aelle shook her head at me, "to bring you back to planet earth, or have you forgotten that right now we're currently trying to complete a group assignment?"

"Sorry Aelle, I didn't mean to zone out like that," I apologized while I sat up in my chair and tried to focus on our assignment.

Speaking of the assignment… what are we doing again?

"Um, Aelle?"

"Yeah?" she looked over at me from the corner of her eye.

I smiled sheepishly at my friend, "what are we doing again?"

A quiet chuckle emanated from behind me, I looked over my shoulder and found Kurama staring down at his work with a small smile still playing on his lips.

Is he eavesdropping and laughing at me?

"Oh hush you," I quietly mumble to the one in the classroom with the super human hearing.

Just like I suspected, Kurama's smile grew slightly at my teasing tone.

"Wow you must be really out of it today; you really don't remember what we're doing?" Aelle asked, effectively bringing my attention back to the matter at hand.

With a shrug I glanced back down to the book that lay open on my desk, the book was opened to the index and with a closer look at the list it appeared to be a book all about animals.

"I'm going to guess it has to do with animals?"

Aelle rolled her eyes while she smiled slightly, "good guess Sherlock, we're currently in biology and are, or supposed to be, working on our biology assignment."

When I didn't seem to catching on or showing any signs of remembering, Aelle continued to explain, "We're supposed to pick an animal and write up a report on its history, habitat, and its connection to the food chain. The teacher wants us to write down on a list the animal we've chosen so that there aren't doubles, but I haven't been able to decide on an animal yet and I'm going to assume you haven't thought of any have you?"

Guiltily I shook my head, "no sorry, my mind seems to be preoccupied with things."

With renewed conviction I picked up the book and looked through the list of animals and waited for one to jump off the page. My eyes scanned the list starting with the 'A' animals and worked my way down, and guess what type of animal jumped out at me? With a mischievous smile I looked back over my shoulder and smiled playfully at Kurama, who by the way looked at me with a puzzled expression and a quirked brow.

"Hey Aelle, how about we do our assignment on the fox?" I asked while still smiling at Kurama, he jerked his head up and I watched as his brow went even higher in question.

"Maybe… why are you staring over at Shuichi?" she inquired while leaning back in her chair to get a better look at him.

I turned to face my friend, "because the fox is his favorite animal," not entirely sure if that's accurate or not, but it's not like I could flat out tell her that he's a fox demon.

"And besides, I think it would be neat to dig up the history and mythology of the fox here in Japan. It's up to you if you want to or not," I left the ball in her court, "It's also one of my favorite animals too," I added.

Kurama may or may not be some of the reasoning for that…

She appeared to ponder the thought for a moment before she slowly nodded her head, "it would be interesting to read up on the mythology of the fox like you said. Sure let's do our report on the fox."

Ha ha!

"We should go sign the sheet then before it's too late and someone else takes it," I happily urge.

Aelle rolled her eyes at me while smiling and stood from her seat, I followed after her and once again shot Kurama a playful look before turning back around. The teacher eyed us as we approached his desk and looked almost skeptical while we scanned the list to see if anyone has chosen the fox, luckily no one had.

"So girls, have you decided on an animal?" he asked while he read a manual of some sort.

"Yes sir, Aelle and I have agreed to do our report on the fox," I answered politely.

Our teacher lowered his manual and looked at me with heavy laden eyes, "the fox? What are you looking to research about the fox?"

Aelle answered, "we're going to look into some of the Japanese mythology of the fox, along with the other requirements we are to meet for this report."

Hearing about the mythology aspect of our report seemed to intrigue him, "oh? That sounds like an amusing subtopic. I'll be looking forward to hearing it girls, best of luck to you and your research."

Both of us nodded our heads to him and turned to head back to our desks to begin planning our report. Let the fun researching begin…

* * *

"Well that was an interesting second half of biology," Aelle stated as we exited the classroom for the day.

I nodded in agreement, "It was indeed."

"I think I heard every girl's heart stop when the teacher called Shuichi up to the front to point out what body parts grow during puberty. I didn't think we'd move from animal habitats to sex education in the same day."

Poor Kurama; he was the male student called upon to illustrate on the dummy in front of the class which body parts grew during adolescence. Though I do have to give him props for doing that without showing any inkling of being embarrassed, I know if it were me I would've been lit up like the human torch on prom night.

"I'm not sure every girl had their heart stop, I'm pretty sure I heard someone giggle."

Aelle laughed and raised her hand, "that was me. I thought it was pretty comical that he was the one picked."

Really Aelle? I shook my head at her with a slight smile; I suppose someone would have found that amusing. At that point Aelle curiously looked around the slowly thinning out hallway.

"Speaking of, where is our school's unofficial playboy?"

The school's what?!

"Why did you call him a playboy?" I asked with an amused look.

"Because, around ninety percent of this school's female populace is infatuated with that guy, just like a bunch of giddy school girls that stumbled upon a male nude magazine."

I did my best to try and hide my snicker and failed.

_Well that's an interesting take on Kurama's fan girls._

"Well we are technically still school girls ourselves Aelle, seeing as how we're in high school still. And I would've chosen a more subtle nickname, like heartthrob maybe, playboy just seems a little… too harsh?"

She shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the nearby wall, "touché Faith. But we're still minus one for our grand locker adventure though."

_Grand locker adventure? Oh Aelle you say some silly things sometimes._

Lately almost everyday Kurama has accompanied us on the short walk down to the lockers that housed our street shoes. Even though it was just to the lockers people would shoot Aelle and I annoyed looks as we passed them by in the halls. I somewhat knew we'd be the targets for those kind of looks; let's face it, Kurama has a large fan base here and it's not just the girls either. Some of the male students are apart of the unofficial fan group of Kurama's, and to be completely truthful I think he's handling it pretty well so far. If I were to have the same social status as Kurama here at this school, I'd be too nervous to do anything; because I'd be under the scrutiny of everyone that had an interest in me. And I know they'd all be watching whatever movement I made under a microscope to pick apart at. Kind of like how some of them do that with Kurama, though critics are damn near all perfect and complimenting towards him.

But then that's just me and how Kurama and I differ so much as people.

"I'll go take a peek in the classroom to see if he's still there," I offered and headed back over to the classroom doorway.

I poked my head into the room and immediately found the fox I'm searching for. Kurama stood beside his desk and is currently chatting with some of the other classmates, ones I haven't interacted with too much, though they seemed to be really into whatever it was they were talking about. Gently I rapped my knuckles against the door to grab their attention, or to be more precise, the scarlet haired gentleman's attention.

All four looked my way.

"Are you ready to head home Shuichi? Aelle and I are waiting for you."

Kurama appeared instantly apologetic, "sorry Faith, I didn't mean to keep you two waiting. But today I'll be staying behind to work on a biology experiment."

Oh.

Wait a second… Holy crap! Today's the day Yusuke gets taken by Kaito and the others! I wonder if Genkai has it written in the letter or not about it being mandatory for me to tag along? No, my gut feeling is telling me she didn't. I'm not an actual fighter, so I don't see why she'd demand that I come along.

Trying to act how I normally do, I smiled to Kurama, "that's okay Shuichi; I'll see you later then. Have a good night."

Little does he know that I really will be seeing him later on tonight at the wonky house where Yusuke is being held captive, so much for spending time with Aelle tonight to work on our report.

With a small farewell wave directed at Kurama I went back into the hallway with my mind in a jumble. What should I do? Should I stay here at school for when Kuwabara shows, or should I head home and wait to see how things turn out? The indecision plagued my mind.

Aelle noticed my almost troubled expression, "is something the matter Faith?"

"Huh?" I looked over to her while in a slight state of confusion, but then I clued in to how I must look and understood her concern, "oh, no. Nothing is the matter."

She looked skeptical, "you sure?"

She placed her hands on her hips and sent me a I-don't-believe-you look.

"Yeah totally," nervously I scratched the back of my head, a very anime move to do, "so about tonight… I'm sorry but I just remembered I have an appointment tonight. In fact, I better get going."

I felt horrible for lying to her like that, but this is a matter that she shouldn't get mixed up in. And me? Well I have a funny feeling that Elder Asshole might be gunning to get some kind of revenge on me for the Dark Tournament. I'm not looking forward to his high pitched voice or his creepy stretchable body of his; I still have nightmares about him as the black blur that had assaulted me just outside of the hotel.

"Faith you look pale, maybe I should come with-"

Immediately I stopped her, "no! it's fine… I'm fine, really. But I really need to get going. Sorry Aelle, I'll make it up to you I promise!"

I made a hasty retreat while calling out my promise to her.

_Way to play it cool._

Oh shut up.

As I was heading out of the school a thought struck me, it's going to be late when they go to rescue Yusuke, and none of them have probably eaten. Maybe I should tag along with them for support, but also to bring something for everyone to eat; can't have the defenders of the human race go hungry now can I. Wow… so far it seems like the only thing I can do to contribute to this team is to cook them meals. Well I guess someone should claim the title of team chef, and it might as well be me; I am the aspiring chef after all. Speaking of meals, how many people will there be again? Recalling back to the episode I slowly ticked off the people present at the whacky mansion and came up with the total of ten, including myself. I'm going to have to think of a meal large enough to feed that many people in such a short amount of time, is there anything I can prepare quickly?

Sandwiches?

Yeah that'll work; I just need to stop by the market on the way home to get some stuff. Oh and I guess I could also make my zesty seafood stew, I've wanted to make that for a while now. With everything planned out I headed to the market near my home, there I purchased the much needed items for tonight dinner menu.

* * *

The soup didn't take as long as I thought it would to cook, which in the end worked out well for me. So I took the remaining time I had and rummaged through my fridge, and there were bags of fruit that were perfect for a fruits salad. Along with the fruit salad I whipped up some of my lemonade they all seem to like, as well as the sandwiches. Not entirely sure on what types of sandwiches they'd like to eat, I had decided to make a few selections they could choose from. There's ham and swiss, B.L.T, chicken and even some bacon and tomato sandwiches… I hope they like those. Well if they don't there's always the soup.

Things were shaping up nicely for a change. The food is finished and ready to pack in the Tupperware, the fruit salad and sandwiches didn't take very long to secure in their containers, and the soup? It's a good thing I had purchased a large soup storage container back when I was shopping for kitchenware. Now that everything is packed I shoved them into the duffle bag I'm going to use to carry the food around town, along with the paper plates and utensils that were left over from my birthday. Double checking I made sure I had everything I needed, and before I left I said goodnight to my little fur babies, refilled their dishes, and left. I may need to hurry; Kuwabara might very well be at my school by now, if not then he will be soon.

At the pace I've been traveling it proved to be the right decision on my part; I arrived at the school before Kuwabara. How do I know I beat him here? I don't hear him yelling out Kurama's name. When I arrived at the gates I caught sight of a mop of orange hair and a blue uniform running this way.

Huh… just in the nick of time.

"Hey Faith!" Kuwabara called out my name in a breathless voice as he neared me.

"Hi Kazuma, hi Botan," I greeted back, trying my best to be nonchalant.

Botan eyed my duffle bag, "what are you doing here Faith?"

"Well this is my high school Botan," I simply answered.

"Hey Faith, what's in the bag?" Kuwabara asked as he reached for it.

I placed it out of his reach, "nothing you need to worry about Kazuma."

Kuwabara's face feel when I pulled the bag out of his reach, he doesn't need to know what's in this bag, not yet at least.

Botan looked up to the school just when the announcement came on about the janitors closing up for the day.

"Is Kurama still in there?" she asked.

"He should be, try checking the biology labs upstairs."

They both nodded and ran into the school shouting Kurama's name the entire way. Really you guys? I just told you where to find him, you could at least hold off the yelling until you're upstairs. With a sigh escaping I shook my head at those two and followed after them, because why not? As I followed after my two friends at a distance, I was receiving a few glances from the remaining students; they're all probably wondering what I was doing with the shouting couple.

"Oh Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted through the halls.

Ah crap I forgot to tell him to use Kurama's human name instead, oh well, I guess I'll let this play out like it's originally supposed to.

"There you are!" he exclaimed while kicking down the biology lab door.

Gah! Maybe I should've stopped him from breaking down the door… crap.

"Kuwabara you didn't have to kick the door down! You could've just opened it!" I scolded as I came near.

"Oops… sorry," Kuwabara apologized before eyeing the person he's been calling for, "hey Kurama, you can at least answer me when I call for you."

"Who's Kurama?" one of the other students asked while looking at another.

Kurama hurriedly waved it away, "ah just a meaningless nickname, there's no need to remember it," then leaned in towards Kuwabara, "please be mindful, I'm Shuichi here."

"Sorry, I forgot where we were for a minute. And you could've reminded me Faith," he glared lightly in my direction.

"Faith?" Kurama asked almost in a surprised tone.

I poke my head out from behind the wall, "Hey Shuichi… I see you survived the nerd violence."

Kurama exhaled his breath and sent me a look, "I see you've come prepared for something Faith, care to share on what that might be?"

Sheepishly I smile at him and stepped out from behind the wall, "Sorry Shuichi, but Kazuma can."

"Oh yeah! Here take a look at this," Kuwabara handed Kurama the note he had found earlier at Yusuke's abandoned school satchel.

Kurama took the note and quickly read it, his expression growing dark.

"We need to find Hiei," once again he turned towards me, "Faith are you able to tell us where he might be?"

They should know by now that I can't tell them things… though I could show them.

"No I can't tell you... but if you were to follow me then I think it should be okay," I admitted with a mischievous smile.

The three of them knowingly smiled at me, "then lead the way," Kuwabara commanded.

"Uh… can someone give me some help please," the student stuck under the door asked painfully.

"Oh right, sorry 'bout that," Kuwabara apologized as he stepped off the fallen door.

All four of us let the school in a hurry, none of us had even bothered to ask if the guy who was stuck under the door was okay or not, nope, we just helped him out from under it and took off. Finding Hiei took priority; we need him to help fight for the safety of the human world, sure he wanders off but at least he comes back.

"Are we getting close faith?" Kuwabara asked as he followed behind me.

Not wanting to give anything away just to be on the safe side, I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking to the park that I've passed by numerous times. It's a coincidence how the park that Hiei likes to sleep in just so happens to be the park close to my condo, and I know it's the same park because it's identical to the one in the show… well if my memory serves me correctly that is. However I'm going to have to play confused at not seeing Hiei right off the bat, because Botan still needs to go fetch her case of spirit items.

When we reached the park gate I came to a stop and pretended to look around in a confused fluster, we can't continue until Botan gets that case.

"Hiei isn't here…" I quietly stated.

"He's not? Damn it. Where the hell is he?!" Kuwabara angrily cursed while he searched for any sign of the sword master.

"We don't have a lot of time left. We need to find Hiei if we are to rescue Yusuke," Kurama scanned the park.

Well here's my opportunity to hint for Botan to get her case, "does anyone have anything that's good for finding people? Like the stuff Yusuke used when he first started out as the Spirit World Detective?"

_Hint, hint Botan…_

There was nothing but silence as Kuwabara and Kurama looked at me with confused expressions, Botan on the other hand looked to be in deep thought. Oh come on Botan.

It appeared as if a light went off in her head.

_There ya go Botan._

"I know I'll be right back!" she exclaimed and before any of us could say anything to her she was dashing off to someplace.

Once Botan was out of sight Kurama turned to face me, "care to enlighten us Faith?"

Sheepishly I bit my lip and Kurama understood, he sighed while he ran his hand through his hair, "I should have known you can't say."

Immediately I felt bad, "sorry."

He waved my apology away, "it's alright Faith."

Sure it is, having someone in the group that knows ahead of time what's going to happen and when you ask for just the tinniest of hints, she clams up and says nothing. I know it must be frustrating for all of you, but after what happened with Kuwabara at Hanging Neck Island I won't take the chance anymore.

Kuwabara looked me straight in the eye, "can you at least tell us if Urameshi is okay or not?"

Kurama looked to me as well, both waiting for my answer.

What do I say?

"Um… well… right now he's… uncomfortable?" I think that's as close as I can some to an appropriate answer.

My answer didn't seem to alleviate their concerns.

"Well that's better than nothing I suppose," Kuwabara scratched as the back of his head, "at least we know he's alive."

Kurama placed a hand on my shoulder, "thank you Faith, we know it's a burden for you to always know what's going to happen. And having us constantly asking doesn't make things any easier on you. So thank you for quelling our worries for the time being."

"You have no idea, but you're welcome. I only wish I could tell you more without things changing drastically."

An awkward silence grew between us, until Kuwabara spoke up.

"So, what should we do while we wait for Botan?"

After a short while Botan came back with her suitcase of Spirit World toys and went through each on until she picked up the whistle. She warned us to cover our ears and gave it a blow, both Kuwabara and I couldn't hear a thing, but Kurama made his comment about it piercing his brain. Aw my poor fox. Seconds later the very person we were looking for fell out of the nearby tree, every time I watched this scene back home I would laugh, and this time is no exception. I quietly laughed while Hiei rubbed his head.

"What were you doing in a tree Hiei?" Kuwabara asked as he observed the slightly grumpy Hiei.

Kurama peeked over at me; no doubt he's figured out by now that I knew Hiei was here from the very beginning.

"Read this," Kurama instructed as he held the note up to Hiei, which he took and read.

While the others were going on about Yusuke having been taken and how it is mandatory that they go like the letter instructed, I heard a bush rustle off somewhere behind us. Now lets be honest, yeah I'm still a bit jumpy when a bush moves without anything visible to have moved it, given what had happened to me the last time a bush moved near me. Thanks a lot Elder Asshole. Brining up the memory of when I was nearly killed by Elder Toguro sent shivers through my body, and immediately I shuffled in closer to where the others were.

"Alright then, let's get going. Who knows what they're doing to Yusuke," Kuwabara eyed me at the last part before leading the way.

I turned back around to where the bushes are and took one last look before turning back around and ran to catch up with my friends. I'm not sticking around to investigate rustling bushes this time.

* * *

The mansion up close and personal gave off an even creepier vibe than it does back when I was a TV spectator, that's for sure. Upon our arrival my friends had noticed the sheet of paper stuck to the door and grew weary at its message.

"What the hell does that mean? Don't utter the word hot?" Kuwabara frustratingly asked.

The rules are pretty straight forward Kazuma…

"It means exactly what it says, don't utter that word," I explained.

Botan looked at me, "what should we expect in there Faith?"

"Surprises."

That earned me some looks.

"Surprises? Is that all we get?" Botan asked incredulously.

"You're useless," Hiei directed at me.

_Hey I'm not useless._

"Hiei! Don't be rude to Faith, you know she can't divulge us any information without having to suffer through the consequences," Kurama defended.

Hiei just grunted his annoyance over the matter.

"Don't listen to the shrimp Faith, you're not useless," Kuwabara kindly reconciled.

Um guys, as you can see I'm not all that shaken up by Hiei's insult…

"Right… maybe we should go back to focussing on rescuing Yusuke rather than my unhurt feelings…" I tried to steer the conversation back to more pressing matters.

"Yeah… so we're all going to go in there and kick the asses of everyone who took Yusuke," Kuwabara announced to everyone in our group before he turned to enter the house.

Everyone went to follow, well everyone but me.

"Actually…" I blurted out before he could open the door.

Three of them turned to look at me, "actually, what Faith?" Kurama asked.

I fidgeted slightly, "I'm not going to go in with you guys, because it will mess with how things go… so to be on the safe side I'm going to wait out here until I know it's safe for me to go in."

Hiei rolled his eyes and walked up to the doorway while the others nodded their heads in understanding.

"Okay, but it anything happens don't hesitate to call for us or run," Botan instructed me.

I gave her a half-hearted salute and watched them walk into the house one after the other. Man I'm going to have a long wait out here...

It's been hours now since the group went into the house to confront Kaito, and at one point during my wait I heard the distinct sound of raised voices, that can only mean Hiei had said the taboo word. A little while later I head Kuwabara and Botan lose their souls to Kaito's word game, and then the long silence of Kaito's standoff against Kurama's wits. And here I sat on the front step waiting for the confrontation of the bottom floor to be over, when I heard someone approaching. That someone is the very last person I expected to see here of all places.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Faith!" Aelle snapped at me with her eyes not once leaving me.

I still sat in my spot surprised to see her, "Aelle?"

In a few quick angry strides she stood before me with her hands gripping her hips and glaring at me. Oh boy this isn't going to end well.

"I thought you said you had an appointment this evening, so I went home and decided to go to the café near my house for something to eat, and low-and-behold I see you, Shuichi and the others run past. So I figured I'd follow you, because you lot looked very suspicious, and where did you go? To a park, a park your one friend seems to like to sleep in the trees there. And now, now you're here at this weird mansion waiting outside while the others are inside… why?!"

"Well… you see…" I began but was interrupted by the sound of Kaito laughing hysterically inside the house.

"What was that?" Aelle asked while glancing at the door.

Oh crap.

Aelle didn't wait for an answer as she quickly made her way up to the door and flung it wide open. On the other side of the door was a scene Aelle shouldn't have witnessed… Katio's soul floating above his now stone body, and to top it all off she watched as the tropical plants retracted to Kurama where he now sat in his chair.

Double crap.

Having witnessed the unusual things happen like she had, Aelle let out a surprised yelp and fell back onto her butt. Yup, not good at all; this will be near impossible to just simply explain away.

Kurama turned his attention over to where we were over by the front door, "Aelle?!" his eyes widened in surprise.

"What's going on?" Aelle whispered and watched in utter shock as the statues of Botan, Hiei and Kuwabara came to life from their souls returning to their bodies.

Everyone who was just revived appeared confused as to why Aelle is currently sitting on the floor.

"What is Aelle doing here?" Kuwabara inquired while rubbing his head.

I sighed in defeat and walked through the open door, "sorry guys, I didn't know she was following us," I turned to look down at Aelle, "it looks like the cat is out of the bag."

My currently spooked out friend looked at me, "what do you mean? What's going on?"

"Oh dear, what should we do?" Botan looked around at everyone for suggestions.

At that point Hiei walked closer to Aelle with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, "she's seen too much, we should just kill her and be done with it."

Aelle became terrified of Hiei and scrambled back away from his approaching figure. Seeing my friend scared like she is right now made me want to protect her, and that's what I'm going to do, no one, and I mean no one is going to harm her.

Protectively I stood in front of her and glared at Hiei, "Hiei don't you dare! I'll send you through the nearest wall if you don't cut that crap out!" I angrily warned while my body tensed as I continued to stand my ground in front of Aelle.

"Hiei stop being so melodramatic, we're just going to have to explain things to Aelle," Kurama paused, "or we can use a plant concoction that will make her lose her memory."

Maybe it would be best if I tried explaining things to her while they're off exploring the rest of the house in search of Yusuke.

I shook my head, "no plants. I'll handle things from here, you guys go look for Yusuke," I glanced over to the stone version of Kaito, "and I'll look after Kaito and his soul."

Aelle's expression switched from being unsure to curious, "that's Katio's soul floating over him?"

"Yuppers," I answered.

"Alright then, we'll leave the explanations to you Faith and we'll go look for Yusuke."

Kurama and the others, excluding Aelle and myself, went on to the other set of doors, but after a while they awoke Yanagisawa to get the other key.

Time seemed to go by so slowly as Aelle and I sat here in awkward silence, because how does one simply tell their friend that I'm from another universe? It's not exactly the easiest of things to do.

"So are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Aelle asked while she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I'm trying to decide the best way to tell you…" I trailed off and finally came to a decision, no sense in beating around the bush.

"I'm from another universe, Yusuke is a detective for Spirit World, Botan is a grim reaper, Hiei is a fire apparition, Kuwabara is a human with a strong sixth sense and spiritual powers, and Shuichi, who is also known as Kurama is a fox demon who can control plants."

I let out a heavy breath, phew, that sure feels better finally being able to let Aelle in on our secrets. But Aelle seemed sceptical at my short and to the point answers.

"You're really from another universe? Come on Faith do I look like an idiot?"

"No really I am!" I pressed, "you can even ask the guys, I fell from the sky and landed in the ocean, if they hadn't rescued me I would've drowned."

She still seemed a bit sceptical, "can you prove it?"

I nodded, "the next time you're at my place remind me to show you my ipod."

"You're what?"

"My ipod, it's a device from my world that allows you to listen to digital songs. I've shown it to the others shortly after meeting them."

Another bout of silence hung over us, until Aelle broke it, "what did you mean earlier when you told Hiei you'd send him through a wall?"

I did say that didn't I?

"I have the ability to move things with the power of my mind; if Hiei went to hurt you I would've used that ability to send him through a wall away from you."

She leaned in a little closer, "can you show me that? You know just lift something to prove that you can?"

_I guess seeing is believing…_

"I suppose I could, though I must warn you I've only been recently training to hone my telekinetic power, so just be cautious… okay? I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

Aelle nodded her head and appeared to become excited, all the while I searched the room for something I can move without straining myself. The bigger the object is the bigger the strain it puts on me, when I was at Genkai's training she had me try moving a boulder and it put such a tension on my powers that I ended up having a bloody nose. At that point Genkai told me to stop and that the target was too big for me at my current level. I kept an eye out for a target that at my current power stage I could successfully move, and I found it. Over by the far wall next to the fridge is a tray of cups and glasses, this should be proof enough for Aelle. Putting all of my attention and focus on the tray I slowly lifted it from its resting place on the shelf and carefully brought the tray and all the glassware over to where we both sat, and placed it gently between us. Not a single glass or cup fell or wobbled while on its trip over to where we sat, and I felt quite proud of myself for it.

"Oh wow, you really can move stuff with the power of your mind," Aelle gushed while she inspected the tray of glassware.

Seeing her marvel over what I was able to do made me feel horrible for having lied to her, but it was because I didn't want to get her involved.

"I'm sorry I kept this all from you, but I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to drag you into our crazy world."

Aelle looked up from the glassware and nodded, "it's okay, I understand. Though I do have to admit that what you've told me about Shuichi being a fox demon… that's going to take a bit accept."

Quietly I chuckled, "if it didn't I might have been concerned."

She laughed.

"So how long have you been here for?"

"Just a little over a month, I came here while Shuichi was absent from school, I ment him and the others while they were travelling to the Dark Tournament. He was on the ship heading to Hanging Neck Island when they watched me fall from the sky and plummet into the ocean."

"What exactly is a Dark Tournament?" she raised her brow in question.

"It's a tournament sponsored by Human world's most influential criminals and crime lords. They have teams of demons fight for their amusement and for the grand prize. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama were invited guests, but refusal to the invite wasn't an option. Long story short, Yusuke's team made it to the finals and fought against the previous tournament winners, Team Toguro, and won."

Aelle whistled low, "wow, so what did they get for winning?"

It's too bad they never did get their wishes.

"They were supposed to be granted wishes, but a man named Sakyo activated the stadium's detonation, effectively forcing everyone to flee the building before it blew up."

"Well that's a bummer, but at least you all made if out okay."

Now that is something I can fully agree with.

"Yup. After the tournament I ended up living with Yusuke and his mother for a bit."

Aelle seemed a bit confused, "I thought you lived with your uncle?"

"He's not my uncle. In fact he's another friend I made during the tournament, and he just so happens to be the Spirit World ruler… or at least when his dad, King Enma, is away. Since I didn't have a home of my own here, Koenma used his connections and resources to find me one."

"Wow, you're really lucky Faith to have met people like that who would help you like they have."

"Don't I know it," I joked.

Aelle leaned back to rest on her arms when a loud commotion from upstairs echoed through the mansion.

Right after the sound stopped Aelle pointed to the ceiling, "so what's going on up there?"

I playfully roll my eyes, "a lesson on not being stupid and cocky."

_Hint, hint Yusuke._

"I take it that's more for Yusuke? All of you seemed pretty worried about him earlier… well not so much you, why is that?" Aelle asked.

"Oh… that… well there's something else about me that I haven't been entirely truthful about either… I can see the future in my dreams, so I already knew what's going on here, well you showing up was a surprise though."

Aelle looked surprised, "really? You can see the future?"

I nodded, "yeah, and I'm going to stop you right there and tell you the same thing I've told everyone else, no I can't tell you what's going to happen. When I do tell people things it tends to backfire a bit, so I'm done with sharing the future tidbits I know."

Surprisingly Aelle didn't seem all that bothered by being told I won't share what I know.

"That's fine, I like to believe the fates have a plan for all of us and one way or another it will end up however they want it to be."

Huh… well would you look at that.

"Thanks Aelle."

She waved my thanks away, "no need to thank me."

Quietly Aelle looked around the room we were in, "You know, earlier today when you got all clammy and told me we couldn't hang out and work on our report, I was pretty sure it was because you were going to run off and go on a date with Shuichi."

Say what?

"Pardon?" I blurted while my cheeks grew warm.

"Yeah I was so sure you two were secretly dating or something, just because of how close you two are," she eyed me, "are you two dating?"

_I wish._

"No, we're not dating. I like to think we're good friends."

She raised her brow curiously, "I feel like there should be a 'but' on the end of that sentence."

I did my best to play nonchalant.

"You like him don't you?"

And you hit the nail on the head Aelle, congratulations.

My cheeks grew even warmer as I nodded.

Aelle flashed me a wicked smile, "so what's your plan to get him into your bed? Or at the very least become friends with benefits?"

"Aelle!" I gasped while my eyes went wide with shock.

"What? We need to plan this stuff out; this is what friends are for."

"I don't think we need to plan anything out, he's off limits, so we're just going to leave it at that"

"pfft, off limits, that's hilarious Faith, no one is off limits."

This isn't the kind of topic I want to be discussing out in the open with the possibility of someone from upstairs walking into.

"Aelle I'm not comfortable having this kind of conversation here, someone could be listening," I glanced around the room and spotted Kaito's soul, "yeah, no we're done. Katio's soul is still floating over there."

"Oh no you don't, you can't run away from this Faith. And it's his soul I doubt he can hear what we're saying anyway."

"How do you know if he can or can't."

Aelle shot me a are-you-serious look, "really Faith? I think you're just trying to run away from the topic of –"

Just then I heard the sound of someone approaching and immediately clamped my hand over Aelle's mouth to stop her from talking. A few seconds later and it was Hiei who entered the room from the hallway and he did not look too happy, but then again when does he ever look happy?

"Hiei? Where are you going?" I asked as he walked on by.

Oh yeah, he has a pissed off aura just radiating off of him, and I remember why that is; he must have just found out that he's only at a B rank. Before anyone could say anything he stormed out of the mansion effectively leaving Aelle and I in our awkward position, I haven't removed my hand yet from her mouth. Just before I thought it would be an okay time to remove my hand the others showed up, Yusuke looked puzzled as to why I was covering Aelle's mouth.

"Faith? What are you doing here with Aelle?" he asked.

"Hey Yusuke, oh nothing, we were just talking is all," I tried my best to play it cool and failed miserably.

He raised his brow, "right…"

At that point everyone or what I assumed at the time was everyone, turned their attention to the stone version of Kaito and his floating soul. When everyone's attention was no longer on me and Aelle, I let my hand fall from her face and she glared at me.

"This isn't over," she whispered.

"Yes it is, now shush."

"You can't escape it Faith, we will be talking about this again," she told me in a matter of fact tone.

Quietly I rolled my eyes and watched as Genkai restored Kaito's soul to his body. After he regained consciousness and looked around the room at everyone, his eyes landed on me and I sheepishly waved at him.

"Faith, what are you doing here? Master Genkai made no mention of you," Kaito somewhat greeted.

"I'm just that good at sneaking into group meetings like these," I joked, "No I knew what was going on and decided to tag along. In fact I even brought dinner because I was pretty sure none of you had anything to eat all night."

At the mentioning of food, faces lit up, there were smiles and then there's Yusuke with his big goofy grin.

"You're the best Faith!" he said while placing his arm around my shoulders.

"It's only food Yusuke," I said while brushing his praises away.

Kuwabara looked around at everyone looking for their agreement, "yeah, but your food is delicious Faith, right guys?"

Aelle, Genkai and some of the guys nodded in agreement.

"I'm almost anxious to try some, I look forward to having some of you food Faith," Kaito said while he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Well don't everyone just stand around, go eat some food and then head to bed, we have an early start in the morning," Genkai ordered.

I nodded and stood up with my bag of goodies, the very same bag two of my friends were eyeing with an almost tangible excitement. Seriously guys? It's just food, soup and sandwiches to be exact, nothing special here.

"Do you need any help Faith?" Kurama asked as he walked over to where I stood.

I looked pointedly down to the bag filled with food, the very same bag I've been carting around everywhere all night, "um, well if you don't mind, could you take the bag? It's kind of heavy."

He smiled and reached for the bag, "of course," he took the bag from me and lead the way to where we were all going to eat our meal.

Along the way Aelle came up next to me and playfully nudged me in the side, I glared at her and swatted her away before Kurama could notice, and wouldn't you know it Kurama turned to look at me with a questionable look to which I played innocent.

_Aelle I'm going to kill you._

Dinner was filled with conversations, stories, and explanations for Aelle now that she's officially in the loop. It was almost like we were all one big family sitting down for a meal and I liked it, it was something I wanted to recreate again and again during my stay here. At Genkai's suggestion after dinner, we all headed to our assigned rooms for the night so we can get as much sleep as we possibly can for tomorrow. So Aelle and I retreated to the room we were given, crawled into our separate beds and quietly talked amongst ourselves until we both grew tired enough to fall asleep. At first everything seemed to be like any other dream, but then at some point during my pleasant dream of being with friends it switched, it switched to that of the show, was it still a dream or is it a vision? Yusuke and his group sat around the water fountain talking with the mind reader man, the one who wishes to be a boxer, and I'm there too. The edges of the dream were blurry and unclear but the rest of it was crisp and sharp, I could see the ripples in the water, the veins in the leaves on the tree. This is kind of odd; I don't recall ever having a vision like this. I stood off from the group slightly and looked around the small area we were all in when something off in the distance caught my eye, it was Sensui. Sensui looked me dead in the eyes and smile maliciously at me before the mind reader slumped forward, and I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

It was instantaneous, the moment the sharp pain started it became hard for me to breathe, it felt like my lungs were filling up and that I was drowning. I gasped for air and nothing but red spilled from my lips, I grew weak and could no longer support myself and fell to the ground. Everything around me grew dim and blurred, it was so hard to breathe, I'm suffocating and becoming disoriented. What's happening? There were people screaming and shouting about something, but I couldn't tell what it was, and then there was Yusuke, he filled up my entire field of vision. He looked so frantic and he kept saying something, but again I couldn't hear what it was; I was trying so hard to breathe, but I think it's my name. My vision grew darker and darker with Yusuke shaking me; he looked almost hysterical, crazed even, as he stared down at me. Before my vision went completely black I tried my best to say something to him, but nothing came out and then everything was gone. There was no light; there was nothing but the ceaseless black, a blackness so thick and unyielding it was suffocating. There was nothing and I felt nothing, no pain, no warmth, absolutely nothing. The blackness wrapped around me like constricting snake and didn't let up, not at all; it feels like I'm being squished, like something is trying to end me and it was then that I knew what had happened.

And I screamed.

I awoke from my sleep screaming from the endless stretch of black and nothingness. Tears ran down my face as Aelle appeared at my side calling my name, but the lingering sensation still remained and that was all I'm able to focus on at the moment; it's a terrifying feeling. The door to our room burst open and people flooded in asking what's wrong, and why I had screamed. Again Aelle tried to calm me down, but I just shook my head and tried to forget the awful blackness as Yusuke and Kurama came in closer to me, they tried to comfort me and to get me to tell them what had happened. Botan made the suggestion of maybe having a nightmare, but that wasn't it.

They didn't know.

They didn't know that tomorrow I'm going to die.


	28. Chapter 28

***Note* Hey everyone thanks for stopping by, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I can't wait to see what you think of it. I like to say thanks to everyone who has continued on this long journey with me so far, I know I'm not posting as frequently as I used to, but I am trying to publish the chapters as soon as I have them written. So again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :) ***

Over and over last night's vision replayed in my mind, and every time it ended I wanted to believe it wasn't true, but it was; my vision have never lied to me before. Today is the day where I inevitably die, and there is no changing that. Earlier today when we were all gathering in the front room where Kaito challenged Kurama, my friends had asked me if I was feeling better and all I could do was mumble a quiet yes. Inwardly I was screaming that I wasn't fine, I wanted to break down and tell them what it was that I saw, but it wouldn't change the outcome, sure I would be okay for now but in the end I'll end up dying somehow. What am I going to do? Is this really going to be my last day alive? The entire time everyone planned today's course of action I stood off to the side trying to figure out what it is I should do.

What should I do?

_"__Don't worry; it's not your time to die_."

A soft voice whispered in my head. I jumped at the voice, it's one I've never heard before, it was soft and delicate, and yet unknown. No face came to mind when I recalled the voice, maybe I had imagined it? No, I'm sure I heard someone, a woman to be exact, and a woman I've never met.

"Faith, are you ready to go?" Yusuke asked as he and a few others walked over to where I stood off to the side.

Yusuke brought me out of my train of though, "hm?" I was a bit out of it.

"Are you okay?" he asked while shifting his eyes down to meet Genkai's.

I can't tell them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are we leaving now?" I did my best to talk and behave like my normal self.

"Yeah, Kurama's team already left… didn't you hear them say goodbye to you?" Yanagisawa asked while he looked at me like I was missing a few screws.

They had stopped to say farewell to me and I didn't even notice… I'm sure they would understand if they knew what it is I'm so worried about.

Yusuke looked at me from the corner of his eye, "you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He shrugged his shoulders, "alright then, if you say you're fine then you must be."

No one else said anything as we headed out of the mansion; however Genkai kept her eyes on me, she more than anyone probably knew what it is I'm shaken up about. The way I'm acting now is similar to the way I was back during the Dark Tournament, the very day when I confronted Genkai about her death. Yeah, she probably knew.

The walk down into the heart of the city wasn't a very long one, at least to me it wasn't; I've been so consumed about my possible death today that I haven't noticed how fast time seemed to be slipping by. I feel like I'm speeding downhill to my end and it made me even more scared. I wanted to run, to go hide somewhere until this was all over. Every shadow, every unexpected noise made me jump and the farther we walked into town the more the others took notice to my odd behaviour.

At that point Genkai approached me, "Faith, are you sure you're fine?"

No I'm not fine.

"Yeah, just peachy."

Liar.

She didn't seem too sold on my answer; Genkai gave me one final look before walking on ahead up to where Yusuke is at the head of the group. I let out a sigh, what am I going to do? I'm not fooling anyone; they can see past my poor ass attempt at a facade.

_"__You'll be fine."_

It's that unknown voice from before, who is this woman I've been hearing? I don't recognize this voice at all. Is it just something I'm unknowingly conjuring up because of the vision I've had, or more importantly should I trust her? I just don't know. The continuous conflict of what I should do in my head is making me want to pull at my hair.

Maybe, I should tell them…

When I looked up to see our surroundings I found us to be in front of the dark stairwell that will lead us to the mind reader. Yeah I'm a fan of the show, but I don't remember everyone's name, and normally when I don't I just make up a nickname for them, like Elder Asshole, because he was the oldest and an asshole. I never said they were creative nicknames. One by one we all went down into the shady looking bar, as a possible customer my opinion is that the owner chose a crappy place to open a bar. This place is uninviting and as soon as I entered the business I wanted to turn around and leave; it was that bad of an atmosphere. This would be the kind of place you'd expect drug dealers and other contraband exchanges to take place. Oh and the customers? Well they too looked like they could be associated with the illegal trade business, let's leave it at that. But over by the far wall is the one we're looking for, you know the boxer wannabe dude.

The man we were looking for chuckled and stood up, I didn't really focus on what it is that he's saying, but I'm pretty sure he's reciting the lines from the show. However after a few seconds he stopped and laid his eyes on me, it was enough to distract me from my whirlwind of a dilemma.

"You woman, with the green eyes," he called to me and everyone tensed up, waiting for the outcome.

"Yes, man with the squarest haircut I've ever seen," I answered.

He glared slightly my way before looking confused, "why can't I hear you?"

"Would you like me to say it louder?" I asked with a brow raised.

I know that's not what he meant, but I'm not in the best of moods. Though, him not being able to read my mind is kind of odd, I wonder why he can't?

"Why can't I read your thoughts?" he tried again.

"You don't want to hear what's running through my mind this morning," I quietly said and looked away from Yusuke's questioning stare.

The man stared at me with his own curious glance, "are you like me? A mind reader?"

I shook my head, "no, but I can tell you that you're going to be wanting the tissue on the counter for your nose, you know, once Yusuke is done with you."

That earned me another look from him, but after that he focussed his attention on Yusuke and the others. Everything unfolded like it was supposed to, Kido was repeatedly punched and then Yusuke stepped up to the plate and took care of the mind reader. Timidly I looked over to the clock on the far wall and cringed at how late it has become already; time doesn't want to slow down for me and I'm starting to feel the pressure of running out of time.

_"__Don't worry."_

That's easier said than done, voice.

Easier said than done…

It's unclear as to how long we've been out here, but as we progressed through the day I've been hearing the soft, almost reassuring voice more and more, and each time it was the same context, don't worry and you won't die. How am I supposed to believe an imaginary voice that only I can hear? That in its self is a worrying fact; hearing voices even in this supernatural world isn't always a good thing. I had asked Yusuke after he punched… what's his name, if he had heard a woman's voice and that had earned me an almost worried look from my friend. After that I became consumed with trying to figure out what it is I should do, do I say something, do I stay silent about it, or maybe just run away? I don't know, my heart and my mind are conflicting; part of me is about self preservation and wanting to run away, but then the other part is starting to believe the voice and wants to listen to it. Round and round my thoughts went and never really settled on the next course of action I should take. Frustratingly I ran my hands through my hair and once again tried to sort out which part of me I should follow.

_"__It's too late for you to run."_

What did she mean?

I looked up from where I had been staring down at my feet as I walked, and froze in place; we're at the statue. My heart stilled at the realization that my death will be happening any minute now. A cold sweat perspired on my forehead as I hastily looked around for Sensui… it'll be any minute now.

Before I had even realized what I was doing I called out to Yusuke in a low shaky voice, "Yusuke."

When he didn't answer or even acknowledge me I tried again a bit louder, "Yusuke."

For a split second he glanced over to me and then returned his attention back to what's his face. He can't be ignoring me, not at a time like this!

"Yusuke!" I nearly shouted while I tried my hardest to keep the hysteria I was feeling out of my voice.

This time he answered, "what is it Faith? We're waiting for Murota to hone in on some-"

"Yusuke I'm going to die!"

There, I had finally said it. Tears rolled down my cheeks as everyone turned to stare at me.

"What?!" Yusuke asked in an unbelievable tone, he slowly stood up from his spot.

"Last night when I woke up screaming, it's because I had a vision of my death," I sniffled, "Yusuke I'm going to die today, I'm going to be shot after him," I pointed over to the mind reader.

In seconds flat Yusuke's demeanour changed to alarm, "Faith why didn't you say something sooner!?"

"I couldn't," I sniffed again.

Genkai stood up, "we'll have to get Faith out of here and to someplace safe."

_"__It's too late."_

The voice whispered, and no sooner had its echo finished did I have a jolt go through my body and with wide terror filled eyes I turned to where I knew he would be. There standing amongst the crowd of pedestrians stood Sensui clad in black. He stood out like a sore thumb. My heart hammered away in my chest and my blood went cold; he was smiling that smile from my dream.

This is it.

_"__Step to the left."_

I heard the voice but I couldn't move because I knew what was coming and it froze me in place.

_"__If you want to live Faith, step to the left NOW!"_

I did what it told me to do; I stepped to the left, and felt something pierce my chest before everything went black.

* * *

Yusuke stood there in utter disbelief and stared at Faith who had fallen to the ground. Blood seeped through her white long sleeved shirt; there is now a small hole in her chest. One second she was standing and the next she was out cold bleeding on the ground. Passer-bys screamed and yelled at the sight of Faith on the ground and Murota lying on his back with a wound to his forehead. He wanted to run to Faith but he had the overwhelming urge to look over to where Faith had been looking, and there standing in the crowd of people was the one he knew is their new enemy. He's the one trying to open a tunnel to Demon world. Yusuke went to take a step towards him but a person walking in front of him and when he was able to look back, he was gone from sight; there was no trace of him. Unbeknownst to Yusuke that while he was in shock from the attack; everything seemed to have slowed down, like time had stopped. So when he remembered about Faith being wounded, time and everything else sped back up.

"Faith!" he called out her name and fell to his knees beside her.

Tenderly he rolled her onto her back so he could see the extent of the wound. There was a lot of blood, and Yusuke couldn't help but remember back to when he had found her laying in the field in a pool of her own blood. Only this time it was different, Faith had seen her death and now she looked so pale and frail in comparison to last time.

"Someone call for an ambulance!" Yusuke hollered to anyone that's listening.

"Hold on Faith," He quietly said to her.

Genkai appeared next to Yusuke, "let me take a look," she examined Faith and pressed her hand onto Faith's wound for pressure.

Yusuke didn't know what to do, he felt helpless; he didn't know any medical stuff that would help Faith. He knew how to apply bandages and ointment, but that was pretty much it; every time medical treatment was needed there was always someone else to offer it. Faith's wound is going to need a lot more treatment then what you could find in a first-aid kit. Yusuke swallowed hard at the state Faith is now in; she was so pale that her skin reminded him of porcelain, and that scared him.

"I can hear the ambulance!" Yanagisawa exclaimed from his spot next to the unconscious Murota.

A small wave of relief washed over him, the medics are on the way.

Yusuke took Faith's hand into his and gently squeezed, "hold on Faith, help is coming."

The sound of sirens grew louder and louder, and when they stopped Yusuke turned to watch the paramedics hurrying out of the vehicle. One paramedic came over to Faith and the other rushed to the back of the ambulance and flung open the doors, by then a second ambulance arrived and went to check on Murota. Even though it was harsh Yusuke admitted to himself that he didn't care as much for that man, not like he did for Faith; she's like a sister to him and even though she has only been here a short while, he cared about her as such. At first he didn't want to accept it, but when she went for her non-date with Kurama and he said to be back by a certain time… he really was behaving like a brother would, he had been half serious about the curfew.

Recalling back to the day Faith had gone out with Kurama sent a chill down his entire body; he's going to have to tell Kurama Faith has been hurt. Although Kurama hasn't admitted to having feelings for Faith, he knew the fox did, and only because he could see himself in Kurama. Ah man, and he's going to have to tell Kuwabara too, and everyone knew Kuwabara saw Faith as a sister as well. How did he get into this predicament? This is a disaster waiting to happen, one that will happen with it comes time to tell them both, the next time he sees them. Kuwabara he could handle, it was Kurama that worried him; who knows how he'll react to the news.

The paramedic went about helping Faith and had asked both Genkai and Yusuke to give him some space; both of them nodded and had backed away. Yusuke didn't know how long it has been since help had arrived, but it didn't seem very long when the paramedics had loaded Faith and Murota into the ambulance. Faith's paramedics told Yusuke that he couldn't come with them in the back and promptly closed their doors and sped off to the hospital. The other paramedics however ushered them into their ambulance and drove off after the first, the first ambulance drove a lot faster than this one did and that was okay with Yusuke; the faster they went the quicker Faith got to the hospital.

It took only a handful of minutes to arrive at the hospital and they all climbed out of the ambulance, and the first thing Yusuke wanted to do is to find out what's happening with Faith, because if he didn't there will be two of his friends that will be very upset with him.

* * *

It's been forever since they've arrived at the hospital, or what feels like forever, and Yusuke could no longer sit still; he was getting antsy. Back and forth he paced in the waiting room, a while ago Yusuke had asked a passing nurse about Faith's condition, but the woman told him that since he wasn't immediate family she couldn't divulge that information to him. All she told him was that Faith is in surgery, that's it, and then she excused herself and walked away. He was furious; he needed to know if she was going to be okay or not, the not knowing was driving him bonkers. Genkai and the others sat around Murota and listened to what he had to say about their new enemy, but at the moment Yusuke didn't really care, all he cared about was finding out if Faith is going to be okay, but no one would tell him a thing. He felt like he should have lied to the nurse and said he was family, hell they practically were family, especially after everything they've been through together.

"There were seven; black angel, doctor, gourmet, gate keeper, game master, seaman, and sniper," Murota recalled the names of everyone he heard in the mind of the new enemy.

One of the names caught Yusuke's attention.

"You said doctor, does that mean they're an actual doctor that could be working in a hospital?" Yusuke asked while a nauseous feeling ran through him.

What if the person really is a doctor and they're really working in a hospital? What if it's this very same hospital, the one Faith is depending on to save her life! This isn't good.

"Guys I gotta bad feeling about this place," Yusuke announced to his group.

Just then the unmistakable sensation of someone opening up their territory surrounded them, immediately Yusuke ordered everyone to form a circle facing out so that no one could sneak up on them. Yusuke's gut feeling had been right, only he wasn't happy about it; they don't need anything to happen that will put a hindrance on Faith's surgery. No sooner had Yusuke dreaded the though of Faith's surgery being interrupted, did Yanagisawa and Murota yell out in startled surprise. There were yellow syringe nosed bugs injecting something into their hands. Crap! They didn't need this right now.

"They're burning up!" Kido exclaimed in alarm.

"It's a virus, he's going to infect everyone in the hospital," Murota shivered, "I heard his thoughts, he's going to try and kill everyone here."

Yusuke's thoughts went back to ones about Faith, if everyone in the hospital staff were to be incapacitated then there would be no one to save Faith.

"If he infects everyone Faith won't have a lot of time left, she needs the doctors!" Yusuke could almost feel the panic setting in.

"Let's find the psychic that's created this territory and get him to stop the virus, come on before more insects appear," Genkai instructed while she fought off the wave of insects that had appeared with the unknowing nurse.

Not wasting any time, Yusuke ran down the hallway with Kido and Genkai. As they ran both Yusuke and Genkai made the plan of possibly knocking out all of the staff if they had to, Yusuke didn't want to, but if it made the difference of Faith and everyone else surviving or not you can bet your ass he was going to do what needed to be done. Then there was also the downside of having to tell his friends Faith died if he didn't resolve this soon… he could imagine the devastation that would bring, that is if he is right about a certain fox demon having feelings towards Faith.

"If you find something make a loud noise that we can all hear, or just blow something up and we'll come running," Genkai instructed before they all went different ways.

Yusuke only hoped they find the one responsible for this and either get them to stop the disease, or knock the bastard out, and time is steadily ticking away.

At first Yusuke didn't have any luck finding the psychic, but he heard the woman scream and changed course for that direction. When he had arrived at the room surrounded by hospital staff Yusuke knew he was at the right place. Unfortunately Kido had been hurt and after he had shown Yusuke who had attacked him he had gone unconscious. The doctor and Yusuke fought one another and ran down the hallways, and Yusuke was getting fed up with the whole cat and mouse game they were playing; he didn't have time to screw around, not when people's lives were depending on him. As it turns out the people infected with the doctor's disease only have thirty minutes before succumbing to it and dying. Back and forth Yusuke and the doctor went with their hits, Yusuke dodged and retaliated while the doctor just laughed and took each hit. Before long a nurse stumbled into the frolic and had the doctor take her as a captive, Yusuke didn't need a hostage situation at a time like this. But as it turns out, after the doctor had finished his death rant the nurse splashed something corrosive into the doctor's eye, what a sneaky nurse. Furious over what she had done to him the doctor flung her away while slashing at her with his scalpel fingers. The nurse yelped in pain and transformed back into Yanagisawa, that sneaky bugger. The doctor went hysterical about them being everywhere and out to destroy their dreams before turning and dashing down the hall.

He didn't get very far.

"What a sad puppet you've become," Genkai observed, "you're not leaving now."

"This is your last chance doc; either you call off your virus or find a way to knock yourself out now. I'm done playing games here, my friend's lives are on the line and one of them actually needs the doctors," Yusuke told the man in a grim voice.

Like he had said, he's done playing around.

The doctor appeared to have come to his senses and offered Yusuke a box that contained vials full of a white concoction; he claimed it was the anti-virus. At first Yusuke was relieved that there was a cure and that the doctor had done the right thing, but when Murota warned him about it just being sugar water, that angered Yusuke even more.

"Your last chance just flew out the window," Yusuke has had it with this crap.

Enraged over the fact that Murota ruined his plot to try and trick Yusuke, the doctor made a last attempt at him by running straight for Yusuke. Enough is enough. Yusuke forcefully struck out at the man, partly in anger over what had been done to his friends and that he was tired of playing games with the lunatic. He had made the decision, he's going to kill this guy and save everyone. One life to save many, isn't that what they're always saying in this kind of situation?

In an instant Yusuke had gathered his spirit energy into his right fist, "go to HELL!" he cried as his fist connected with the doctor's face.

The doctor groaned as he was sent through the nearby window, skidded, and then landed in a crumpled heap on the ground outside.

"Hey the color has disappeared," Yanagisawa called out as he examined his hand.

Relief washed over Yusuke but only temporarily as the guilt of having killed a human ran through his mind, but he had to because if he didn't kill him then everyone here at the hospital would have died. Faith would have died.

A sound outside caught his attention; he stepped over closer to the broken window and found Genkai reviving the doctor.

"We don't have time to have guilt on your conscience," Genkai explained.

More relief flooded Yusuke; the guy wasn't going to die after all.

"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara called from down the hall, he was accompanied by Botan, Aelle, and Kaito.

Dread swept through Yusuke like a tidal wave; he didn't think he'd have to explain about Faith this soon. Ah man what's he going to say?

"Why is Yana in a nurse's outfit?" Botan inquired with a perplexed look.

Yusuke went to stall for time, "Oh you know, he just wanted to play doctor."

"Well isn't this quite the reunion?" Kurama's voice sounded from behind Yusuke.

What Yusuke was feeling earlier just doubled as Kurama made his way over to where he stood. Maybe no one will notice that Faith isn't present.

Aelle looked around the hallway, "hey, where's Faith?"

Oh come on!

Yusuke watched in trepidation as Kurama glanced along the partially filled hallway; no doubt he too is searching for Faith.

"Yeah, where is she Urameshi?" Kuwabara repeated the question, the very question he didn't want to answer.

That single question sent a chill down his spine, like someone had dumped ice cold water over him. Well… he might as well get this over with, there's no sense in drawing this out any longer than he already has.

"Faith got shot and is now in surgery," Yusuke blurted out.

Several people just stood there blinking in confusion, but one person was a complete opposite; you could feel the fury radiating off him. With an audible gulp Yusuke slowly turned around and watched as Kurama's eyes darkened. He's never seen Kurama look like this before, and seeing him as he is now… that only confirmed Yusuke's theory of Kurama having feelings for Faith.

Shit.

"Care to repeat that Yusuke?" Kurama asked in an eerily calm voice.

Oh yeah, the fox is pissed.

"Faith was shot and is in surgery… well was in surgery…" Yusuke didn't want to admit that he didn't know if she was okay or not.

Aelle looked horrified, "how did she get shot?! Is she okay? How could you let her get hurt like that?"

"Yeah Urameshi, is Faith okay?" Kuwabara waited for a reply and when he didn't get one he grabbed Yusuke by his shirt collar, "why won't you answer me?!"

Frustrated over not knowing and having everyone hounding him for answers, Yusuke smacked Kuwabara's hand away from him.

"Because I don't know!" he angrily admitted.

Botan stepped closer to him, "why not Yusuke? Haven't you asked someone?"

He's not an idiot Botan, of course he did but crap went down before he could find out.

"We were waiting to hear about her condition in the waiting room when we all felt someone's territory opening up. It wasn't long after that the doctor guy sent out his bug virus. With everyone in the hospital infected… we're not sure about Faith's surgery," Yanagisawa explained, he didn't think it was right how everyone was putting the pressure on Yusuke.

The atmosphere around the group of friends was apprehensive, and people who weren't already anxious, began to be as they worried about Faith's condition.

"So what you're saying, is that as far as you know Faith was in the middle of an emergency operation when the virus was released, meaning that the doctors that were attending her went unconscious…" Kurama quietly spoke, his eyes never once shifting from their dark coloring.

Yusuke nodded, "when the bugs attacked we immediately sprang into action, we had to find the doctor responsible," Yusuke pointed his thumb to the doctor out cold on the ground, "I had Faith and everyone on my mind while I tried knocking his ass out."

Aelle ran her hands through her hair, "but why was Faith shot?"

Before anyone could answer, the faint sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. The authorities were on the way, and no doubt they're ready to put the blame of this event on anyone they could get their hands on.

"We need to get going; this place is a crime scene. We'll talk more about this later," Genkai instructed.

A select few of the group turned to follow after Genkai, but a few remained unmoved; what about the ones who were injured?

"I'll stay here and make sure Kido gets the help he needs," Kaito offered in an attempt to alleviate people's worries.

"Me too, I'm not going anywhere until I know Faith is okay," Aelle stepped forward while she volunteered to stay, "And don't worry, I'll be sure to call you when I have news about Faith. I promise," she promised while looking Kurama in the eyes.

Everyone could see the hesitation in Kurama's eyes about leaving, but in the end he nodded and followed after Genkai and the others. Everyone, aside from Aelle and Kaito, ran from the building and just in time too as the police had showed up not that long after.

Aelle let out a heavy breath, "which way is it to the waiting room or the nurse's station? I'm worried no one is thinking about the people in surgery."

"Go down that way and take a left, I'll stay here with these two while you go check in on Faith," Kaito pointed her in the right direction.

"Thanks Kaito, I'll send help down this way when I come across someone," Aelle thanked Kaito and quickly made her way down the hallway.

Along the way Aelle prayed that her best friend is okay and nothing else has happened to her, if anything did Aelle's world would become that much bleaker without her normally cheerful friend in her life. Much like it had been before she had met Faith, no one was interested in being her friend and barely ever gave her a second glance; it was hard being the new kid from a different country. But then Faith came and changed that, she had introduced Aelle to new things and had welcomed Aelle into her group of friends, and before she knew it Aelle had made more friends. Aelle was happier than what she had been, and it was all because Faith took the chance on getting to know the loner girl in the classroom during lunch.

Aelle felt the slight sting of tears and hurriedly wiped them away before any could fall, "hang on Faith…"

* * *

Weightless, that's what it feels like, like I'm a feather just floating through the air. What's going on? Slowly I opened my eyes and met white, that's all there is, just a never ending span of white. It wasn't a blinding white, but it wasn't exactly dull either and oddly enough it felt warm, comforting almost. Where am I? The last thing I remember is meeting Sensui's gaze and then… nothing, what the heck is going on, I thought I was supposed to die today.

Am I dead?

_"__No you're not dead, you're asleep."_

Asleep?

Wait a second, I remember that voice!

"You're the voice I've been hearing all morning," I simply stated.

_"__Yes. You're not easy to find."_

"You were looking for me?" I glanced about the area and found nothing.

_"__Yes, but even now I can't lock onto your precise location; you're very difficult to pinpoint Faith. I have to focus all of my attention on you just to hold a conversation, it's strange, it's like you're just out of reach… wherever it is you are."_

What?

"You know my name?" it was kind of a silly question to ask given the fact that this unknown woman has admitted to looking for me.

_"__Yes."_

"Why are you looking for me? Are you able to help me get back to my friends?"

_"__You need to continue resting if you are to make a full recovery, your friends are fine and are not far away."_

The woman still didn't answer the question as to why she's looking for me.

_"__The world you're in Faith is very allusive… I'm not able to hold on for much longer. But I'll find you again. Don't worry."_

Don't worry? Lady you still haven't told me what it is you want from me or why you're searching so hard to find me.

"Wait, why are you looking for me? Why did you help divert my death?"

I need to know!

The woman said something but it was so faint I couldn't make out most of the words; the only word I could make out was 'home'.

"Hold on a second, what about home? I couldn't hear you!" frantically I searched the vast white and again found nothing.

I'm alone once again, and I can no longer feel her presence. She's gone and has left with me unanswered questions. What did she mean about not worrying, and what was it she had said about home? What's going to happen and more importantly… who is she?

* * *

The group managed to flee from the hospital without incident and wound up at Yusuke's place, luckily his mother wasn't home. Everyone was worn and tired from the day's events, from searching for their new enemy to Faith getting shot. There were a lot of questions and as of now so few answers, the morale of the group took a hit and now people were just trying to cope with how the day has turned out so far.

With a disheartened sigh Yusuke lead the group into his homestead, he kicked off his shoes and wandered into the kitchen to get a drink while the others went to go sit down, all except Kurama. Kurama followed Yusuke into the kitchen and silently watched the Spirit World detective as he went about the small kitchen, his eyes never once leaving Yusuke.

"Tell me what happened Yusuke," Kurama folded his arms over his chest, he wasn't going to let his friend leave without an explanation.

Yusuke placed his glass back down onto the counter and let out a heavy breath.

"We were downtown looking for any clue we could find, she wasn't herself at all; she would jump at any loud noise and just seemed to withdraw into herself the further we went. I asked her if she was okay or not, she still looked pretty shaken from last night, but you know Faith and how she doesn't want us to worry about her," Yusuke paused and gauged Kurama's reaction so far and earned a nod from his friend, "we ended up finding another psychic, one that could read minds, well we took him to the square and sat his ass down so he could look for anything that would help us. We weren't there for very long before Faith began to shake and called out my name… she told me that she was going to die today."

At the news of hearing Faith predicting her own death, Kurama grew more alarmed, "She told you she was going to die today?!'

Yusuke sadly nodded, "apparently that's what she dreamt of last night, it was why she had screamed. Faith had a vision of her own death. And before we could do anything to get her out of danger our new friends showed up and one of them shot her. Genkai thinks the one responsible was over five hundred yards away."

Both of them fell into silence, neither one of them knew what to say; Faith had seen her death and hadn't said a word to anyone. Did she perhaps not trust them to keep her safe, or is she that scared of what the consequences might be for telling them the future? Hopefully she'll pull through and help them stop the ones responsible for this.

Yusuke took a sip of his drink and when he placed his glass down on the counter he caught sight of the phone book. Lightly Yusuke tapped the cover with his finger, with a small smile he reminisced back to when Faith had smacked him with it. He really did wish Aelle would call soon with an update on Faith; the not knowing is slowly eating away at him.

"At least you were there to offer her aid when she needed it Yusuke," Kurama offered a small ounce of solace, "don't blame yourself, blame the ones who harmed her and know that we will take vengeance on them for what they've done."

Kurama is right, they'll deliver their payback and when they do, Yusuke will relish in it because no one gets away with hurting one of his friends.

No one.

It's been hours now since the confrontation at the hospital and still there has been no word on Faith. Almost everyone had gone home now, except for Keiko and Botan, they chose to stay and keep him company. Nothing seemed to help pass the time, playing cards didn't work and when they had tried to find something on the TV to watch, all there seemed to be were news broadcasts about the disturbance and violence at the hospital. Yeah… that didn't help much, so they switched off the TV and searched for something else to occupy their time. Now here they sat with Botan reading one of Yusuke's comics, Keiko was making something to eat in the kitchen, and Yusuke just sat propped up by the coffee table and strummed his fingers on the surface; being patient wasn't one of his best qualities.

Just when Yusuke was about to lose his mind from the boredom, the phone rang and he hastily jumped up from his spot and ran for the phone. He damn near tripped over the new rug his mother had purchased and had placed at the entryway of the living area. Inwardly he cursed at his mother for putting that stupid thing in the worst possible place.

The phone was on its fifth ring by the time Yusuke got to it and in an out of breath voice he answered the call.

"Hello?"

A relieved sigh sounded on the other end, "thank the gods it's you this time Yusuke. I didn't think there would be so many Urameshi's in the phone book."

It was Aelle.

"Aelle?"

"Yeah it's me. Is anyone else there with you? I have an update of Faith finally," she informed, she sounded so tired.

Yusuke was so anxious to hear the news that he didn't answer her about anyone else being there.

"Well how is she?" is she gonna be okay? Answer me!"

"Faith had to undergo ten hours of surgery, I can't quite remember what the doctor said, but pretty much that bullet did some damage in there. And it wasn't so much a bullet either, it was just a rounded piece of metal, at least that's what they told me it was. They've moved her into a room in the ICU and now we have to wait and see if she wakes up. If she does, great, if she doesn't…" Aelle trailed off, there was no need for her to say what would happen if Faith didn't wake up.

Now more than ever Yusuke wanted to go and see Faith, he wanted her to wake up, no, he needed her to.

"Are we able to come see her?" Yusuke himself sounded so tired.

There was a ruffling sound on the other end, "the doctor said no at first, but I told him Faith's family situation and he changed his mind. But there are some conditions, only a few people can be in the room with her at a time, and since the incident earlier there's going to be security around, so everyone now has to check in and check out."

Yusuke faintly smiled; he was allowed to go see her. Quickly he glanced over to the clock and noticed the time, he'd have to hurry and call everyone so they could get there before visiting hours ended.

"I'll see you in a bit Aelle, I'm going to head over now."

"Okay, see you and the others soon," Aelle bid farewell and hung up.

Yusuke quickly disconnected the call and dialled Kurama's house number, he had a gut feeling the fox would be just as anxious to go see Faith as he was, if not more.

"Hello, Minamino residence."

What luck, it was just the fox he had been calling for.

"Hey Kurama, it's me Yusuke," he hastily greeted.

"Yusuke…" Kurama breathed his name in a tone that hinted to Yusuke that Kurama might not be alone.

Yusuke cleared his throat, "erm, Shuichi buddy, you free right now?"

He wasn't sure if Kurama had told his mother about being friends with Faith and how she's in the hospital, though he wasn't sure why Kurama wouldn't, but just to play it safe he left that bit out.

"Why? Has there been an update on Faith's condition?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, she's out of surgery and has been put into a room in the ICU… but she hasn't woken up yet…" Yusuke trailed off, "anyway she's allowed just a few visitors and I'm on my way over with Keiko and Botan, and I'm about to call Kuwabara."

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Kurama told Yusuke before he heard the line being disconnected.

Flabbergast Yusuke pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, well now… he wasn't expecting that.

Not wasting any time he went on to call Kuwabara, he needed to hurry so he could meet Kurama at the hospital. The phone rang and rang to the point where he thought maybe Kuwabara wasn't home. Yusuke was just about to hang up the phone when he heard someone answered the call.

"Hello?" Kuwabara answered in a sleepy voice.

Was he really sleeping? How could he sleep during a time like this; hell Yusuke was wide awake from being so anxious while waiting for the phone call.

"Hey wake up man, Faith is out of surgery!" Yusuke loudly informed.

"She is! Is she okay, can we see her?" Kuwabara asked now fully awake.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "we're heading over to the hospital now. You joining us?"

Stupid question but Yusuke had to ask.

"You bet I'm going! I'm heading out now. See you there," Kuwabara at least gave a sort of farewell before hanging up on Yusuke.

Great now that calling people is done Yusuke placed the receiver back into its cradle and went to go get the girls. He hoped Keiko was either finished cooking or close to it; he didn't want to wait awhile to go check in on Faith.

"Hey Keiko…KEIKO!" he hollered.

* * *

Almost at a run Yusuke crested the hill near the hospital and spotted Kuwabara and Kurama standing just outside of the main entrance. He let out a breath of relief; they had waited for him, he didn't think he'd be the last one to arrive, but Keiko wanted to stop to buy Faith a get well present. Yusuke had argued with her that she could've stopped at another time, but she fought with him all the way down the street, and it ended when Botan agreed with Keiko. Botan's reasoning for agreeing was that perhaps a present is just what Faith needed to wake up, she believed Faith would wake up because her friends feelings and get well wishes were in the gift… or some crap like that, Yusuke had zoned out while she was trying to explain it to him. So they had quickly stopped and purchased some balloons, snack food, because Keiko thought she might be hungry when she woke up, and a little stuffed teddy bear. When he spotted Keiko reaching for that bear he knew Faith would love it, because that little guy was so freak'n fuzzy and soft that he was betting that it was made out of clouds or something. Yusuke didn't really know any material names; that was girl stuff, so yeah, Botan chuckled at him when he tried to say how soft it was.

Continuing at their jogging pace the three of them met up with Kuwabara and Kurama, they were nearly out of breath when they reached them.

"Took you long enough Urameshi," Kuwabara scolded.

Kurama cleared his throat before the two friends could start fighting, "shall we go in?"

"Hell yeah we're going in," Yusuke lead the way inside.

Inside the hospital there were nurses, doctors, sick people and security guards everywhere, it was just so packed with people. No doubt thanks to that lunatic doctor from earlier this afternoon. A man in a security uniform approached the group of friends and requested their reason for being there, Yusuke informed the man about visiting their friend who had been assaulted that afternoon. The guard nodded his head and directed them over to a counter at the far wall. Over at the counter they each had to sign in and afterwards asked one of the nurses behind the counter which room Faith had been placed in.

"Excuse me," Kurama grabbed the attention of a passing nurse, "could you please tell us which room Faith Nakimo is in?"

The woman nodded before leaning over and typing something into the computer.

"She's still in the ICU. Unfortunately I can't let you go in there," she informed with an apologetic look.

Kurama and Yusuke didn't like that answer.

"But we were told earlier that it was okay for us to visit," Kuwabara loudly retorted as his frustration level slowly grew.

The nurse really did seem apologetic, "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to go in there. Only immediate family is allowed in."

Yusuke ran his hands roughly through his hair and was about to let into the nurse; this day has gone to shit and he was reaching his 'I'm done with this crap' level.

"Hey Yuna, it's okay, they're with me," a voice softly called from off to the side.

They turned and found Aelle slowly making her way over to the counter, she looked exhausted.

The nurse relaxed, "oh hello Aelle, alright then," the woman turned to Yusuke's group, "you may visit your friend."

Everyone immediately felt relived.

Aelle waved them over, "come on, it's this way."

Not needing anymore urging than that, the group followed after Aelle as she led the way to Faith's room.

"So how is she? Has she woken up yet?" Kurama asked as he came up to walk beside her.

Sadly Aelle shook her head, "no not yet. The doctors keep saying that she's still in the critical stage and that her waking up would be a very good sign."

"How bad are her injuries?" Keiko asked while she tightly hugged the teddy bear she had bought for Faith.

"I can't remember the exact damage the doctor told me, but it sounds extensive…" Aelle trailed off as her eyes saddened.

A sombre silence fell over the small group as they navigated through the hallways of the hospital, things just didn't seem to be getting better, did they?

When they neared the room, Aelle slowed down, "she's in there."

Just when they were about to reach the room a doctor stepped out into the hallway, he at first seem startled at seeing all of them there, but it was gone in second, his professional face reappearing.

"Hello doctor, has she shown any improvement yet?" Aelle asked in a hopeful tone.

He shook his head, "sorry Aelle, nothing yet."

"Could you tell us the extent of Faith's injuries? How severe are they?" Kurama stepped closer to the doctor as he asked.

The doctor sighed while he removed his glasses and gave them a wipe, "the projectile went high in the chest, ricocheted off the collarbone, nicked the heart muscle, and passed through the right lung. We removed it from the base of her spine," he gauged everyone's reactions before continuing, "the good news is that she survived ten hours of surgery, now the next few hours are the ones that will determine if she'll pull through."

Both Botan and Keiko grew teary eyed at the news the doctor had delivered, the men grew silent and grim. Who knew that a small piece of rounded metal shot by a psychic could do so much damage, and they still don't know who it was that had shot the damn thing.

Yusuke wanted to punch a wall, but reframed; he didn't want to get banned from the hospital, not at a time like this.

Kuwabara glanced around at his friends and put on the best reassuring smile he could muster, "come on guys, this is Faith we're talking about here, she's been through a lot worse and has pulled through. She'll wake up, just you wait and see."

A few nodded.

The doctor turned to leave but stopped, "you can go in now and see her, but only for a little while, visiting hours will be ending soon."

With that the doctor left and they all filed into the room one by one. The room felt medically sanitized of everything, color, décor, it just wasn't all that inviting… or hopeful. The walls were painted white and were bare of any paintings, the furniture was that pale wood crap that you would find in any hospital, and there were no items on any of the surfaces, all except the medical equipment. A steady rhythmic beep filled the room along with the ever so quiet hum of the machines, and there in the center of it all was Faith, her face was partially covered by a breathing mask and she was tightly tucked under more pale white covers.

Quietly they entered the room and went about placing their get well gifts about the room, and already it looks a hell of a lot more cheery in here.

Keiko approached Faith's bedside and carefully placed the teddy bear she had purchased on the small nightstand, "here you go Faith, it's a teddy bear I bought for you. I would have placed it on your bed with you… but I don't think the doctors would like that, so it's here on the nightstand for when you wake up."

"Yeah, you need to wake up Faith, everyone is worried about you… and if you don't I'm going to tickle your feet because I remember that you don't like that," Yusuke said from the foot of the bed, he gently poked at her foot, "that's a warning poke, next time it'll be a tickle."

Faith didn't respond, the only thing that answered his tease was the rhythmic beep from the heart monitor.

Time went by and everyone tried speaking with Faith, some told funny stories, others just urged her to wake up because they didn't want to think about the outcome if she were to remain asleep. Kurama had taken up residence up by Faith's bedside, for most of the visit he had remained silent and would periodically stroke her hand; he looked like he was in turmoil and Yusuke thought he knew why. Kurama must be at war with himself over his feelings, it's one thing to see a friend hurt and in a hospital bed, but it was entirely different when you cared about that person in a more romantic way. Then came the time the people in the room were dreading, visiting hours were ending, a voice came over the hospital intercom and informed that visiting hours were now over and that visitors needed to check out. Crestfallen the friends gathered up what they needed to take out with them and slowly, as slowly as they could, began to leave the room. Kurama stood beside Faith's bedside for a moment longer before he carefully leaned in and whispered into her ear so that only she could hear his words, and as he did so Yusuke watched from the doorway.

Yup he had been right.

Kurama pulled away and gave her hand one last pat before he wandered over to the door where Yusuke had been waiting. He had just stepped out of the room when a sound coming from the room drew his attention; it was and out of place sound that didn't match any of the normal sounds from when they were visiting. Yusuke seemed to have heard the sound as well and went to go check it out, he leaned backwards enough for him to peek around the doorframe and his eyes shone with pure joy.

"Faith! You're awake!" he happily gushed before hurrying back into the room.

Keiko and the others who had walked down the hall a bit heard the Yusuke's joyful cheer and came running back to the room, and sure enough when they re-entered the room they found her blinking her eyes open. Kurama made his way back over to her bedside and felt relieved; Faith had woken up, she did the one thing the trained doctors here weren't sure she would do. Faith slowly came more awake and tried to remove the breathing mask, but Kurama and Yusuke urged her not to.

"You need to keep this on Faith," Kurama explained in a soft voice.

Knowing that Faith had woken up, Kuwabara hurried out into the hallway and yelled 'hey doctor guy' in hopes of gaining someone's attention; he was pretty sure they would want to take a look at Faith now that she's conscious.

Yusuke leaned against the wall and smiled at Faith, "you gave us a good scare Faith, don't ever do it again."

Kuwabara entered the room with and was followed by a doctor who was accompanied by a nurse, well Kuwabara successfully managed to get peoples attention. Good job Kuwabara.

"Excuse me please, we need to examine her," the doctor made his way over to the bed.

The nurse went and checked the machines while the doctor examined Faith, and in a few minutes he leaned back up and looked over to her visitors.

"She's past the crisis point, but she still needs her rest, you can all come back to visit with her tomorrow."

A wave of relief washed over everyone; that was the kind of news they had been waiting for all day.

Before the doctor left Faith reached out for him and tried to say something, but it was inaudible with the mask still on. Carefully the doctor removed the mask and asked Faith to repeat herself.

"Water… please," she weakly asked.

The nurse smiled, "I'll go get you some."

The nurse left the room to go fetch Faith some water to drink, and the doctor once again addressed the others.

"You can say your goodbyes now, she needs her rest," he walked over to the door and stood there waiting for them to say goodbye, he wasn't letting them stay any longer than they should.

"It's great to see you awake Faith, we have to leave now but we'll be back tomorrow to check up on ya," Yusuke patted on Faith's arm before he stepped away to let someone else in.

They had said their goodbyes and waited for Kurama, the last one, to bid his farewell. Once again he stood at her bedside and gingerly brushed a few strands of Faith's hair out of her face.

"Rest easy Faith and I'll see you tomorrow," Kurama watched as her eyes fluttered as she tried to stay awake, but the poor thing lost the battle and fell back asleep.

Faith needed her rest in order for her to recover, and now that she was asleep once more it was time for everyone to leave.

"See you tomorrow Hope," Yusuke quietly said before leaving the room.


	29. Chapter 29

***Note* Hey everyone, thanks for hanging in there! I've made this chapter a bit longer to kind of make up for how long it's taken me to post. I hope everyone had a great holiday and has a happy new year. Thanks to those of you who review and send me messages, I look forward to reading each of them. I can't wait until the next chapter as I'm planning on Kurama having a jealousy moment :) which will be fun to write lol. Also I like how one of the readers knew which show I was referencing :D it's a good show too lol. Well I hope you all enjoy.***

Kurama awoke early in the morning, normally he would still be asleep for a bit longer, but he couldn't sleep; his mind was restless. All night thoughts and questions ran through his mind to the point where it annoyed him, why did their new enemy attack Faith, and why is Koenma acting so unusual? Kurama had an inkling of a hint as to why they attacked Faith, someone on their team must have known about her abilities, but again it's not certain and just a thought that pestered him while he lay awake. As for Koenma, Kurama had a hunch that he knew who their enemy's identity truly is, Kurama was fairly certain he was correct and that sometime today he planned to go pay the Spirit World ruler a visit. If Kurama's hunch had been right, he's going to be very irate with the toddler.

To help occupy his mind on things other than Koenma and what he may or may not know, Kurama made his bed and went to go have a shower. After his shower Kurama sat in his desk chair and towel dried his hair, periodically his thoughts would turn to his friend in the hospital, and he felt restless once again. He wondered how she was fairing today, was the pain any better or had is worsened? Perhaps he'll stop by for a visit before he went to question Koenma. Kurama's sharp hearing caught the sound of his mother rummaging through her dresser drawers, he didn't think she would be up this early, that is unless she is required to work a bit earlier than usual. Perhaps he'll go prepare his mother some breakfast; she could use the break, and because she deserves to have meals cooked for her for a change. His mother is special to him and he'd do anything to make her smile and feel appreciated.

As quickly as he Kurama could he dressed himself in some casual and comfy clothes before making his way downstairs. Along the way he tried to decide on what he would make his mother for breakfast, warm cereal wasn't enough of a treat, and eggs with bacon was too normal. Hmm what should he make? An image of Faith making breakfast for the team back on the island flashed through his mind, and he smiled; he knew what he would make, he'll make pancakes. With the breakfast menu on his mind Kurama went about the kitchen grabbing the things he needed, and when he went to the refrigerator to fetch the milk and eggs, he caught sight of his mother standing in the kitchen doorway.

He turned to face her, "good morning mother. Have a seat, I'm making breakfast."

Shiori's lips curved into a smile, "good morning Shuichi, and that's very kind of you. What is it you're making?"

Kurama pulled a container of strawberries from the fridge and placed it on the counter, "I'm going to make pancakes and perhaps some bacon and a slice of grapefruit. How does that sound to you mother?"

"It sounds like a good breakfast, but part of me can't help but wonder why my son is up so early making me breakfast," she sent him a playfully suspicious look.

Kurama inwardly chuckled, his mother was no fool.

"Can't a son prepare breakfast for his mother?"

Shiori pulled out a seat from the small kitchen table, "he can, but again why so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

It was a simple answer, and partially the truth, he couldn't very well tell his human mother that he was planning to confront the ruler of Spirit World today.

Shiori became the concerned mother, "is there something you're worrying about? School maybe?"

Kurama shook his head no while he mixed the batter and added in the diced strawberries.

"If something is bothering you Shuichi, you can tell me."

"I'm just concerned for a friend," he answered.

Shiori rested her chin on the palm of her hand, "what happened to your friend dear?"

"She's the one who was assaulted yesterday, you probably heard about it in the news."

His mother sat upright at the news, "how awful! Poor thing, are they alright?"

Kurama poured some batter onto the heated pan, he clenched his hand around the bowl's rim, "it was a close call, but she pulled through."

Shiori leaned back into her seat and observed her son a little more closely; she noticed how tense he was now that they were talking about his friend. Shuichi's back was rigid and she was able to catch a glimpse of his white knuckles as he gripped the handle of the frying pan. Never before has she seen her son like this, and then her attention snapped back to something he had said.

"You said 'she', is she your girlfriend?!" Shiori seemed hopeful.

At his mother's little outburst, Kurama nearly dropped the pancake he was in the middle of transferring to a plate.

"Mother!"

She innocently smiled, "well is she your little girlfriend?"

His body warmed at the suggestion of Faith being his girlfriend, but quickly dulled as his mind conjured up a reason as to why she would never date him.

Damn his past.

"No mother she isn't, Faith is a friend of mine from school."

He went back to preparing more pancakes.

"Well I think it's wonderful how you've made a new friend, and it's a girl. You should bring her by for a visit."

Kurama embarrassingly smiled at his mother while he brought her a plate of food.

"Mother, Faith is still in the hospital, she hasn't been released yet."

His mother chuckled, "well when she's better I'd like to meet her. You've never really brought friends home when you were younger and when you did it was never a girl," Shiori paused and seemed to debate something before nodding, "I was actually starting to think your interests in a possible life partner were more in men than women."

Kurama dropped the fork he had been using to cook the bacon in shock and sputtered at his mother, "m-mother!"

Shiori smiled innocently, "well I did… what else was I supposed to think when you never once brought a girl home? Are you shy around them? Would you like some advice on how to charm a lady?"

If he wasn't so embarrassed over what his mother hand just admitted to him, he would be laughing; he definitely didn't need any advice on how to woo a woman. Back when he was running around as Yoko he had taken plenty of females to his bed and had won them over with his mischievous charm. But now he was in a human body and wasn't really looking for a female companion, though there was one that had piqued his interest.

"No thank you mother."

"Well just so you know Shuichi, I am hoping for grandchildren some day," Shiori stated before biting into a piece of bacon.

With his face still flush from embarrassment, Kurama brought his plate of food over to the table and sat down in the seat across from his mother.

"Mother must we have this conversation?"

"I'm just saying that at some point in my future I'd like to have the sound of little feet running through my halls."

Kurama sighed and ate a piece of bacon. His mother sounded very set on the idea of having grandchildren.

"Do we need to have the sex talk?" she looked like she was holding back a laugh.

Kurama eyed his mother, "now I know you're just trying to embarrass me."

Teasingly she smiled, "well if you ever need to know something…" she trailed off.

"I know who to look for," he answered with a shake of his head.

Shiori lightly chuckled and went back to eating the meal her son had made for her.

Distractingly Kurama poked at his grapefruit with the fork, he wanted to visit with Faith today and to check to see how she was doing.

"Is there something on your mind Shuichi?" Shiori asked.

Kurama looked up from his plate, he was going to take a chance and ask.

"Mother, would it be alright if I miss school today? I really wish to go visit my friend in the hospital."

Maybe because Faith is a girl his mother will give him permission to skip school… Not like he really needed it, but she had asked what was on his mind.

Shiori placed her fork onto the table and folded her hands in front of her, "are you really that concerned for her?"

Well she was shot yesterday and nearly died.

"Yes."

His mother let out a sigh, "alright, but you have to stop by school at the end of the day to gather up your homework."

Huh… he wasn't expecting his mother to agree so quickly.

"Thank you mother and I'll be sure to pick up my homework."

Though rather than going all the way to school to get his homework, Kurama could simply call Aelle and see if she wouldn't mind grabbing it for him.

Shiori placed her fork back onto the table, her plate now empty, and stood up from her seat.

"Thank you Shuichi for making breakfast, it was delicious."

Kurama smiled at his mother, 'thank you mother, have a good day at work."

She nodded and disappeared through the doorway and into the hallway, the sound of her gathering her things filled the downstairs and then out the door she went. Kurama shook his head; he never believed he'd one day hear his mother admit that she thought he was interested in men. She probably would never have had those thoughts if she had seen the notches in his bed post as Yoko Kurama; that was for sure.

Quickly Kurama finished eating his breakfast and cleaned up the dishes, he wanted to leave soon to visit Faith and then it was off to Spirit World.

* * *

Groggily I open my eyes and find myself in an unfamiliar room with something covering most of my face. What happened? And more importantly where am I? The last thing I remember is standing near Yusuke with the others and a female voice yelling at me to move.

Why can't I remember what happened?

In a stat of confusion I glanced about the room and noticed how heavy I felt when I tried to shift myself. It's like my body is made out of lead, things that seemed effortless before now seemed laborious, like just the simple act of moving my arm. I reached up to my face and attempted to remove whatever it is that's on there, but stopped when a woman tsked at me from the doorway.

"Now Faith, you stop that right now. Every time you wake up you try to remove the breathing mask, and we keep telling you to leave it on," the woman chided at me.

Breathing mask? And what did she mean every time I woke up? I don't remember waking up any other time. Wearily I watched the woman as she went about checking the monitors at my bedside; she was dressed in a pale pink nurse's outfit and rubber gloves. This must mean I'm in a hospital. More to the point, that must mean I was shot yesterday and was brought here for medical attention… in other words… I survived.

How?

My vision showed me dying in Yusuke's arms after being shot, how was it diverted? Did I do what the voice yelled at me to do? I must have.

"The doctor will be in here soon to see you," the nurse told me before turning around and leaving the room.

Good, maybe they will let me take off this annoying mask.

"Good morning Faith, how are you feeling?" A man in a doctor's coat asked as he walked into my room.

Weakly I pointed to the mask.

He looked almost apologetic, "sorry dear, but it's a necessary evil you'll have to endure for a bit longer. If things go smoothly, perhaps you can downgrade later this afternoon to the smaller oxygen tube."

Necessary evil, that's a good way to put it; I never did like having things near my face, and this mask is no exception, even though it is beneficial for my health.

"How are you feeling this morning? Are you experiencing any pain?"

Now that he mentioned it, no, I don't feel any pain.

Slowly I shook my head no.

The doctor smiled, "morphine is a wonderful thing isn't it?"

So that explains it, I'm doped up on morphine… Faith likes the no pain, and I cringe at the thought of when I have to leave the hospital and slowly wane off the pain relievers. It's going to suck.

"Well everything seems to be going smoothly, just keep resting and you'll be in tiptop shape sooner than you think," the doctor told me in a cheerful voice.

I'll either be in tiptop shape, or I'll turn into a sloth for doing nothing but eating and sleeping all day.

The doctor turned to address me once more before leaving, "I'll be back later to check on you again Faith."

I nodded.

The doctor turned to leave and stopped midway through the doorway, he turned slightly around to face me, "it looks like you have a visitor."

A visitor?

With a smile the doctor stepped into the hallway and allowed my visitor to enter the room.

It was Kurama.

"Good morning Faith, it's nice to see you awake," Kurama greeted while he made his way into the room.

"Hi," I quietly greeted.

"You don't have to speak if it's so laborious for you, I can read lips," he offered while he placed a small bouquet of flowers into a vase.

Where did he get those? He didn't bring them in with him… did he? I didn't notice him carrying them.

Quietly I watched as he placed the new bunch of flowers next to the ones that were already on the dresser. There was a decent mix of flora in the bouquet he had brought with him, there were the traditional roses, a variety of lilies, a tulip and some other colourful flowers I didn't know the name of.

"How are you feeling Faith?" he asked while he turned and came over to my bedside.

I shrugged my shoulders lightly in reply and immediately regretted the action, as a painful throb radiated from my collarbone. Ow. Why does that hurt? I must have been hurt there, but then again I hurt everywhere.

Kurama stood up when he noticed I was in pain, "easy Faith, try not to move so much. There was a lot of damage done to you."

There was?

With a slight grimace I mouthed the words 'how much'.

He averted his gaze for a second before bringing his eyes back to look directly in mine, "are you sure you would like to know?"

Why wouldn't I?

I nodded.

Kurama sighed, "the doctor told us last night that it was just a piece of rounded metal, not a bullet, just a small pellet of some sort, well it entered you through the chest, bounced off the collarbone, nicked your heart muscle, then it passed through your right lung and then they found it at the base of your spine," he paused for a moment, "it took them ten hours of surgery to repair what had been harmed by that projectile."

Well shit… that was a hefty list of damage.

I remained speechless from the initial shock of finding out all of the internal damage that had been done by Sniper. If I could I would beat his ass to a pulp with a crutch if I ever had the chance. That jerk.

Kurama continued, "they had told us that there might be a chance that you wouldn't wake up, that if you woke up it would be a very good sign, and that if you didn't your chance of survival would have declined drastically. But then you woke up last night and it was such a relief."

I woke up last night? I don't remember that.

'I woke up?'

"Yes, last night after I whispered into your ear, you woke up and asked for water," he raised his brow in question, "Do you not remember me whispering into your ear?"

He had whispered something to me… I wonder what it was.

'No, what did you say?'

His lips curled into a light smile, "perhaps one day I'll repeat those words, but for now don't worry about it, it's not important. What is important is you getting better, everyone is worried about you."

A wave of guilt washed over me as I realized just how worried everyone must be for me, let alone how freaked out Yusuke must have been when I told him I was going to die and then immediately after get shot. I can only imagine what I put him and the others through.

'I'm sorry.'

A tear ran from the corner of my eye. I'm such a horrible friend.

'I'm so sorry.'

Kurama patted my arm as he wiped away the fallen tear, "don't cry Faith, everything turned out alright, you're here safe and that's all that matters. No one is holding it against you."

I've been so stupid, I should've told them about my vision the night I had it, if I had maybe things would have worked out differently. I wouldn't have scared the people closest to me into thinking that I wasn't going to survive my injuries.

"It's alright Faith," Kurama continued to pat my arm, "you'll see how grateful everyone is when they come to visit you later."

Weakly I nodded as I struggled against yawning in front of Kurama, why of all the possible times do I have to yawn now… though I do feel really sleepy. I don't want to fall asleep, not after hearing how anxious everyone had been for me to wake up. Sadly I lost against the yawn, and Kurama slightly smiled.

"Tired Faith?"

I yawned again, dang it!

Kurama continued to smile as he pulled the bedside chair in closer and sat down, "go ahead and rest Faith, I'm not leaving anytime soon."

I let out a sigh and felt even more exhausted, 'okay.'

As soon as I closed my eyes I was out like a light. Sorry Kurama.

* * *

Kurama leaned back into the chair once he knew Faith had fallen asleep. So far it wasn't that long of a visit, but he understood the toll injuries took on the human body and how much energy it needs to heal. In face he wasn't upset about Faith resting, he was glad that she was; with the amount of damage she had sustained from her attack, Faith needed to sleep. Even though Faith now slept peacefully, Kurama continued to sit by her side; part of him was concerned that their enemy might try to make another attempt on Faith's life, and the other part figured that this time would be best to plan out his confrontation with Koenma. It irked him that Koenma has yet to come pay a visit to their injured comrade, yes he's taking care of Spirit World business, but he could still sneak out, he's done it before.

With a sigh Kurama leaned back into his chair and got comfortable, he'll patiently guard her while she recovered. Oddly enough as she slept he would periodically steal glances at her sleeping form and when he caught himself doing so, he'd ponder the action and purposely look at something else, but throughout her rest he'd do it again and again. Why is he so attracted to her? No other woman has so much as made him take a second glance, but then this one literally falls into his life, and now he can't help stealing glances, innocent physical contact, or even purposely getting her to speak just so he could hear her soft lyrical voice. Never before has he done these things, not with Maya, not even when he was Yoko. It just added to the things he needed to think about, and think about it he will.

Kurama stayed by Faith's bedside for a few hours as she slept, just like he had promised her, and once she woke up near lunchtime, Kurama had bid farewell to her and said he'd be back later. Once he left the room just as the lunch cart pulled up to her door, Kurama set a stern course for Spirit World; he needed to get answers. His gut feeling told him he's right about Koenma knowing the identity of their new enemy, and that stirred the ocean of feelings he had; irritation, anger and even some distrust, why wouldn't Koenma say something about the enemy if he did know. Did he believe they would not be able to defeat them? Kurama clucked his tongue in irritation as he neared the gate of judgement. Fortune was on his side today as he spotted the ogre that seemed to accompany Koenma, and he immediately headed over to where he stood and requested that he be taken to Koenma. The blue ogre seemed to hesitate at first, but in the end had agreed once he saw how determined Kurama is to see the young ruler.

The entire way into the depths of the archives George whined and complained, so much that Kurama had tuned him out a while back. His thoughts were occupied with theories and questions, and he's so close to getting some answered. Down one of the many aisles of books and scrolls they discovered Koenma perched on top of a tall ladder reading a large tome of some kind, he seemed to be really interested in it, until George's ranting irritated the small ruler and caused him to vocally lash out at the ogre.

"Would you can it George!"

Koenma spotted the spirit fox standing just below him at the base of the ladder.

"Oh Kurama, why are you here?"

Kurama met the toddler's gaze, "I've come to pose a question."

"Oh brother," he sighed and went back to focusing on the book he's holding.

That didn't deter Kurama from asking what he had come to ask, "I believe you know the true identity of the mastermind of this tunnel, am I right?"

Without lifting his gaze from his book Koenma waved off Kurama's accusations, "don't be ridiculous. If I knew who he was don't you think I would have told you so you could stop him?"

"Perhaps not, if you feared he would defeat us," Kurama continued, "your behaviour has been an erratic blend of urgencies and silence. I think you're scrambling, because you don't know how we can win. That means you know things that we do not, like his identity and his past."

Koenma grew annoyed and dropped his book, "how dare you accuse me with some groundless hunch."

Seeing the way Koenma has reacted only confirmed Kurama's theory.

"But I'm right, am I not?"

Still Koenma's lips remained sealed and that irritated Kurama even more, it was time someone ripped into the toddler about what has happened because of his lack of shared information.

"Koenma," Kurama called to the Spirit World ruler in a solemn tone, "because of the lack of information we had on the enemy, we were not able to properly protect those around us and someone had gotten hurt, they had nearly passed."

Koenma began to wave Kurama's words away, but the fox wasn't having any of that.

"Faith had almost died last night Koenma, we weren't able to protect her, and if we had known who and what it is we're up against we could have stopped her from getting hurt. Faith was rushed to the hospital and had to undergo ten hours of surgery, the doctors didn't think she was going to pull through, but thankfully she did. And yet Koenma you have yet to go and pay her a visit, she almost died Koenma and you stay here and act as though nothing has happened to one of the people you seem to respect."

Kurama watched as Koenma's eyes saddened at the news of Faith, he really did like her; she was one of the ones that actually showed him an ounce of respect, and Kurama was right, he hasn't even so much as sent her a get well card.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anything else from Koenma, Kurama turned to leave but stopped, he turned back around to face the Spirit World ruler.

"Everything that's happened to Faith yesterday, that's on you Koenma."

That seemed to hit home with Koenma, and with that Kurama turned and continued on his way out of the records hall. It was about time he headed back; he wasn't going to get anything else from Koenma today.

* * *

One would think that after the amount of sleep I've been getting lately I wouldn't be tired, well that isn't the case with me; even though I've been sleeping most of the day, or days, away I'm still sleepy and can still easily go for a nap. A nap, hah! That's what I thought I was doing while Kurama was over to visit, but I had slept for a while and woke up just in time for the lunch lady to stop by and then after that I fell right back asleep and didn't wake back up until sometime in the early morning. Yeah, that's right I slept the whole day away. When I woke up today I had the sensation of something in the back of my mind wanting to make itself known, like I had forgotten something and it didn't want to be, but I couldn't place it; with the amount of medications the hospital has me on, I'm surprised I'm not completely out of it. After lying in bed staring at a wall for what felt like hours, I had dozed off once again, shocker there, but unlike the other times I had slept I was immediately in a very vivid dream. There was nothing but periodic soft glowing balls of light that seemed to lead me to somewhere; it's completely dark as I stumble along while following the small glowing lights. On and on it seemed to go, until an orange tinted light projected on the what appears to be stone wall, the closer I came to where the light originated from, the more I could hear what sounded to be a struggle of some sort. The sounds were starting to get more frequent, more… ferocious, it's hard to listen too; it's like someone is fighting for their life. Then I realized what it must be I'm hearing, the tunnel, the glowing lights, this is the battle within the cave system. So that must mean it's Yusuke I hear fighting with Sensui. Slowly I turned around the last corner and stepped into the large open cavern, the one that is a complete mess now, but that didn't hold my attention for very long; a gargled yell caught my attention and when I looked over to where it had resonated from, my heart stopped. In the show Sensui only penetrated Yusuke's chest cavity, but now his hand was completely buried in it. I let out a small scream myself as Sensui directed a grin my way before he removed his hand from Yusuke, and along with it came Yusuke's heart. Terror and unbearable grief gripped me entirely while I shook as Yusuke's now lifeless body fell to the ground in a heap; it was then that I had noticed something else… Hiei and Kurama were also lifeless, bloodied bodies discarded on the stone floor, their eyes unmoving and dull. Kuwabara was nowhere to be seen, and when I looked for him I found Gourmet noisily sucking on the tips of his fingers… oh god, he ate him! How, how could this happen? What took place that made things change so drastically!?

_"__You're next little girl,"_ Gourmet directed at me with a wicked smile of his own playing on his lips, the very same ones that had just finished devouring Kuwabara.

Again I cried out.

My eyes flew open as I woke up gasping for breath; that was a horrible dream I just had, simply recalling it sent shivers down my spine, I've never had one like that before. Luckily for me I had woken up while no one was in the room, I didn't want anyone to hear my little yelp I more than likely just made while waking up from that nightmare. Could I even call it a nightmare or was that perhaps a vision? It's getting harder and harder to tell what's a vision and what's just a plain nightmare or dream, before when I would have a vision it was so much simpler to spot, but now for an unknown reason I can't seem to tell them apart the best. In a tormented silence I sat upright in bed and tried my hardest to decipher what I had just woken up from, and so far, I couldn't and I wanted to pull at my hair in frustration. I'm not entirely sure how long I sat there running through that dream I had, but when I looked over to the window I noticed that it was slowly getting dark outside, huh, time sure seems to be slipping by faster and faster. While I stared out the window there was a small knock on the door, and a very familiar voice softly calling out my name in greeting.

"Hey Faith," Aelle casually walked into the room while carrying a very stuffed looking backpack.

"Hi Aelle."

"How's it going today?" she asked while placing her bag on the empty dresser.

_Weird._

"Okay I guess…" I trailed off and looked back out the window.

And that's when I felt it.

I could feel the tension in the air, something is going on; the atmosphere is so thick with whatever kind of energy this is, that it's damn near suffocating. It must bee happening, Yusuke and the others must be confronting Sensui deep in the caves below the city. Damn, I didn't think it would be this soon; then again Kuwabara was taken earlier today, if I had my days right. They'll be okay… then again with that dream I had I'm not sure if it was just a nightmare or a premonition. If it was a premonition then they were going to die, but if it wasn't then they should be fine… but how do I tell? I guess there is only one way for me to know once and for all. I'm going to have to get out of this hospital and over to the caves. Luckily for me my best friend just so happens to be visiting me.

"I still find it stupid that the school expects you to do homework, I mean it's not like you were shot or anything," Aelle softly complained while she dug through her bag for my homework.

Here goes.

"Aelle I need you to help me," I looked her right in the eye as I did my best not to cringe at the pain in my collarbone.

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "yes I'll let you cheat off my pages."

Ugh no! That's not what I'm getting at Aelle.

"No it's not about the homework; it's about the others and what they're doing right now."

She stiffened at the mentioning of the others, she knew they were off fighting.

"What about them?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I need your help to get me to them."

Aelle quickly straightened and spun around to look at me with wide eyes, "are you for real? Faith for the love of the gods, you're only just healing from being shot, and now you want my help to get you across town! Seriously?"

I expected a reaction like this.

"I need to get to them, I need to make sure they're okay," I gauged her demeanour, "look I had a dream, or a vision, I can't tell which one exactly, but I need to be on the safe side and see them."

Aelle rubber at her eyes in a tired motion, "so what you're saying is that it may have been a dream or that it may not have been a dream."

I growled low in my throat, "I don't have time for this! Are you going to help me or not? Because time is wasting away!"

I'm sorry Aelle, I don't mean to be a bitch right now, but I have to know if they're okay or not because that dream showed a scary future if they weren't.

Aelle seemed to be in turmoil as she tried to decide what course of action she should take. Finally she let out a sigh.

"Fine I'll help you get there, but if we get caught it's your fault. I mean it, I'll cave like a game of jenga, and I'll be pointing my finger at you, Ms. Cripple."

I waved her threat away, "yeah, yeah, now help me get unhooked from these machines; we'll make it look like you're wheeling me down the hall to the entertainment room."

She shook her head as she came over to the bedside and helped remove the wires and things, "should I be surprised that you have an escape plan all ready for this?"

"Honestly I'm making it up as I go," the last wire had been removed and Aelle pushed a button on the machine, "could you pass me the change of clothes you brought for me?"

Aelle nodded and fetched me the change of clothes she had brought over yesterday, her reasoning for the change of clothes was that if I ever wanted something more comfortable to wear it was there for me. I'm grateful she thought of that and brought some, at least now I don't have to sneak out of this place in a hospital gown that's completely open in the back; because that's all I need, showing people my ass while I make my great escape.

Every movement as we switched my clothes sent a shockwave of pain through my body, and I did my best to not cry out or cringe. Aelle, though try as I might to disguise it, noticed my pain streaked face.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, I'm sure the guys will be fine."

The dream replayed in my mind.

"No. I have to go, I have to see them," my stubbornness won out over the pain.

Gently I sat down in the wheelchair Aelle had pulled in closer to the bed, and I let out a whistle of air.

"You know, for a smart person this is a really dumb idea, just saying," Aelle mumbled.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," I retorted as Aelle calmly pushed me in the wheelchair to the entertainment room.

We were almost there when Aelle leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "What exactly are we going to do now?"

"When it's clear we're going to slip into the stairwell there and head downstairs. Once we're there we'll walk out the front door."

My friend sighed, "You make it sound so easy."

True it did sound a lot easier than what it probably will be.

We arrived at the entranceway to the entertainment room, and instead of wheeling me in, Aelle pushed me over to the wall and a bit closer to the stairwell door. It was only perhaps a minute or so wait for the hallway to become clear of hospital staff, and that was our moment to make our move to the stairwell without being spotted. That part was easy and perhaps the lucky part; because once we hobbled down to the main floor and stole a peek out the small window, it was then we remembered the security. Crap. The security personnel will surely question as to why I'm leaving the hospital looking like I should be doped up on pain meds. Each step I took rattled a part of me that ached with a vicious bite, one that brought tears to my eyes, but I bit my lip and tried my best to trudge on like nothing was wrong.

"I forgot about the security…" Aelle admitted as she glanced about the lobby through the small window.

"Me too. How am I going to get through the lobby without someone stopping me? The staff will probably recognize me or the security will question why I look so horrible and leaving."

Aelle glanced at me, "I don't think the security will really care if you're leaving, unless you're acting really suspicious. It's all of those doctors and nurses that concern me, one of them will surely recognize you."

Shit.

I was hoping to avoid something like this. For once can't a plan go smoothly and without any hitches? It doesn't sound like we're asking for much here.

"Faith take your hair out of that ponytail."

Well that was an odd request, "why?"

Aelle rolled her eyes at me while she reached around to my hair elastic and pulled, my hair fell effortlessly around my shoulders and face. Curiously I stared at her while she fluffed it out and pulled a few strands around my face more, effectively concealing most of it.

"While I do like people playing with my hair Aelle… this hardly seems to be an appropriate time for it…" I trailed off as she gave my hair one last fluff.

She sent me a droll stare.

"I pulled your hair down because the doctors are used to seeing you with it up all the time, so hopefully this way with it obscuring some of your face, the hospital staff won't recognize you as easily."

Oh what a clever girl.

I nodded in understanding, "that's pretty good Aelle."

"Well I'm not just a pretty girl you know, I do have a brain I sometimes use," she stole another glance out into the crowded lobby and looked back at me with a nervous expression, "ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Fingers crossed that we manage to pull this off and get out of here.

Aelle let out a slow breath before opening the door and walking out into the lobby; I followed after her and did my best to appear casual. Trying to look like I wasn't in any pain was a tricky thing to do; every movement that I mad sent a jolt through me and it was not a pleasant feeling. We were halfway through the crowded lobby when Aelle ushered me to keep going while she went to go sign out. So there I was in what felt like enemy territory, wobbling my way through while I kept glancing around watching out for the hospital staff. Each step brought me closer to the exit, but also each step added to the pain and I'm beginning to feel nauseated from it all. Please don't let me be sick in the lobby here, that's all I needed, getting spotted by staff for being sick and then recognized once they came to investigate. A cold bead of sweat ran down my jaw line as I felt someone tapping me lightly on my shoulder, full of dread I turn and came face to face with a security guard. Well shit on a stick.

"Are you alright ma'am? You don't look the best," the well toned middle aged man asked.

Would I be in the hospital if I didn't look like crap? I mean why the hell would I be in here otherwise? I better keep that to myself and come up with something else to say to the officer.

"I'll be fine; I fell earlier and hurt my back, so I came here to get it checked out. Thankfully it's nothing serious, just a sprain," I lied and did my best to smile.

He eyed me suspiciously, "oh? Then why do you look like you're in a lot of pain?"

"The pain medication they gave me here hasn't fully kicked in yet, but the doctor said I could go home."

Oh please for the love of Zeus, God, Buddha, whoever is listening… make the man go away!

"Maybe I should grab a nurse and see about getting you some crutches or a wheelchair to assist you out of the hospital," the man turned to grab the attention of a nearby nurse, one that I recognized from earlier.

"That's okay, my friend is just grabbing some while she checks out," inwardly I cried as my legs began to shake from the pain I was experiencing.

The security guard turned back around to face me, "are you sure?" his eyes narrowed, "which one is your friend?"

Timidly I turned towards the counter that housed the check in sheet and pointed to Aelle, "the girl over there with the long strawberry blond hair and the lilac coloured long sleeved shirt, black leggings and white shoes."

I drew in a deep breath as the man leaned to the side slightly and searched for Aelle over by the counter; once he spotted her he gave a curt nod.

"Alright then, seems like she has some crutches for you," he tipped his security hat to me, "I hope you feel better soon ma'am, and be careful on the streets; there's a lot of weirdoes out there lately."

Politely I waved to the man, "thank you sir, and I will."

Thankfully the man walked away and disappeared into the thickening crowd of people, sweet Jesus that was a close one! My heart jumped into my throat as there was another tap on my shoulder, it was Aelle.

"I leave you for two seconds and you attracted the attention of one of the security guards, what did you do Faith?" she handed me the crutch she had.

I hadn't realized how hunched over I had been until she helped me straighten up to use the crutch she had handed to me.

"I didn't do anything; he spotted me and came over to investigate."

Once I had the crutch fitted for me we headed over to the doors as quickly as we could.

"What did you tell him?" she asked while glancing around the place.

"I told him that I had hurt my back and that the doctors were releasing me because it was nothing but a sprain."

Aelle nodded her approval, "good thinking."

Finally we had made it outside and no one had discovered me leaving.

"Faith you look like crap," Aelle stated as she flagged down a nearby taxi.

"Why thank you Aelle, that was just the look I was going for," I sarcastically replied as another jolt of pain reverberated through me.

"Holy fuck," I hiss.

Aelle looked over at me with an appalled expression, "Faith! I've never heard you swear before."

"Sorry, but this really hurts," I apologized as she opened the back passenger door of the taxi for me.

"It's fine, I only meant that you look pasty. It's a miracle that guy let you go without consulting a nurse."

"Being shot the other day and moving about the next can do that to a person," I grumbled as I painstakingly sat down in the taxi, "and he wanted to, but I said you went to go get me some crutches. That seemed to appease him enough to let me go."

Aelle quickly ran around to the other side of the car and climbed in.

"That and the pain meds are wearing off," I admitted while resting my head back on the headrest and tried my hardest to mediate the pain.

"Where to ladies?" the man upfront asked while he looked at us through the rear-view mirror.

Aelle looked to me for the answer to that, "we're heading to the caves, better known as Demon's Door."

The guy turned around in his seat and stared at us with suspicion filled eyes, "what are two young girls like yourselves going to do way up there by yourself?"

I didn't miss a beat, "we're not going to the actual caves, a few friends of ours are camping in the woods near there and just suggested that meeting at the caves would be a lot simpler of a meeting point than trying to find some other, less known, landmark to meet us at."

The guy nodded while looking more appeased, "ah, I gotcha now little lady. Well then buckle up and I'll take ya there."

We didn't need any more persuasion than that, Aelle and I buckled up our seatbelts and sat back while the driver put the car in gear.

Hold on guys… I'm on my way.

The drive up to the caves was a silent one, until I told the driver not to drive up to the entrance of the caves, when he asked why I simply told him I didn't have enough money to cover the rest of the way. Aelle eyed me questioningly from her seat, after I had convinced the driver to stop whenever he found it convenient, I had whispered to her how we couldn't just drive up to where everyone would be waiting. I was going to have to sneak into the caves while Aelle distracted the ones up at the entrance, and having showed up in a taxi isn't the best choice for going unnoticed.

"Okay, but are you going to able to make it down there on your own?" she asked in a tone lightly noted with worry.

"I'll have to, yes everything hurts to move, but I'll just have to push past it and keep going; I can't afford to stop now, not when their lives may be in jeopardy."

"So what you're saying, is that before they were going to be fine, but now that you've had this dream you're not too sure now," Aelle eyed the driver from the corner of her eye while she kept her voice low so he wouldn't hear.

If Aelle had known that this was a show and that in the end everyone was going to make it and be okay, and then had the dream I've had, she'd be worried about them too. I just pray it was just a very vivid nightmare.

"Alright, we're here," the taxi driver announced as he pulled over onto the side of the road.

Quickly I pulled out my wallet and paid the man what we owed for the ride, once he was paid I slowly and painfully climbed out of the car with Aelle's help. For the love of flying Jesus someone please get me some painkillers!

"You okay?" Aelle asked as she wrapped her arm around my waist and helped me walk.

"Peachy, just…" I grimaced and continued, "Peachy."

Aelle shook her head, "this is a horrible idea."

"Of course it is. Now let's get going before it's too late."

We both steeled our resolve and trudged on through the forest. Up and under fallen trees we went, through puddles and even a small shallow creek, and each step brought us closer to the caves. The closer we came the more we could feel the tension in the air, and boy was it tangible.

Aelle pulled aside a rather large bush and we spotted Genkai and the others, they stood back from the entrance to the caves, uncertainty and worry clouded their faces. How long has it been since they entered the cave system? Quietly I searched the truck bed and spotted a child sized show poking out enough for people to see, Gamemaster had lost. Poor Kurama and the guilt he must feel for having to defeat the child, but Sensui planned it as the perfect obstacle; no one on our team would want to hurt a child that had gotten mixed up in something like this. Damn you Sensui.

"I don't see the guys anywhere," Aelle careened her neck to try and look around the area better.

Right then the ground shook, it shook with so much force that I had to grab onto the tree beside me, the crutch I have been using fell to the ground. When the shaking subsided Aelle turned to face me with wide eyes.

"What in Hades was that?!"

I answered while trying to kick the crutch up so I could catch it, "that no doubt, is them fighting with Sensui."

The stupid crutch wouldn't go high enough in the air for me to catch it, I leaned back against the tree for support and tried again, but this time Aelle grabbed it and handed it to me.

"So what now? I helped get you here, but you don't look like you can go too much farther on your own."

"I'll manage."

I have to.

The ground shook again, but this time it wasn't as bad as the last one, it was more of a rumble than a shake.

"Man, they must be really going at it down there."

Aelle downcast her eyes to the earthy ground and looked sympathetic, "I feel bad that they're the ones who have to fight for humanity, I wish I could help them out somehow."

Gently I patted her on the shoulder, "me too Aelle, all I have working for me is my telekinesis and that's only just being honed and developed. But I wouldn't trust anyone else but them to overcome this kind of dilemma."

She nodded before sighing and looking me in the eyes, "so what now?"

"Now, now I hobble over and into the cave, while you my dear Aelle, you go and distract the others so that they don't see me."

She rolled her eyes, "great now I'm a decoy."

"And you're going to be a good one. Now I'm going to head over to the caves and I'll signal you by waving, okay?"

Aelle blew out a heavy breath while she closed her eyes and nodded, "yeah, okay. Just promise me you'll be careful, I don't like this feeling I have in my gut."

I decided to tease her a bit, you know to try and lighten the mood.

"Are you sure that isn't gas you're experiencing?"

Aelle went to smack me but I leaned out of the way.

"Now you sound like Yusuke," she shook her head at me, "alright hop-along, get going before I change my mind about being your decoy."

I turned to leave but stopped and faced her one last time, "you make it sound like you're going to die while distracting them."

Aelle turned around and slowly walked away while waving to me, "Genkai might shoot me for doing something stupid like this, it's something Yusuke might have come up with, so yeah, I can see her killing me."

With that she disappeared behind some bushes, leaving me alone in the foliage with a crutch as my only support. Okay Faith, we can do this, it's only a short walk to the entrance… and then a two hour walk down to where Sensui and the others are. Ah damn, that two hour walk just became a bit longer since I'm going a bit slower. Well there's no sense in wasting time, I better get going if I'm to make it in time.

Before I knew it I had reached the forest boarder that lined the cave opening, gently I leaned against the cool stone and wiped away the sweat from my brow. Whoo that was a bitch with all those tree roots my crutch kept getting caught on, but now I'm here at the opening and I can signal Aelle. Over across the small clearing that was occupied by Genkai and the others, stood Aelle, she was partially camouflaged by a large shrub. She must have seen me because she waved lightly; I returned the wave and sent her a thumbs up. Aelle nodded her head and lightly jogged out of the bushes to where the others were, she effectively caught everyone's attention, and I slipped away into the dark cave unnoticed.

* * *

Aelle jogged up to where everyone stood by the pickup truck, she pretended to be out of breath and noisily gasped for air, like she had been running for a long time.

"Aelle, what are you doing here?" Botan asked as she came over and helped support the faking Aelle.

Aelle half heartedly pointed back towards town, "Faith… Faith sent me. She said something was going to happen."

"Is Faith alright?" Kaito asked.

"She's fine."

Botan gently patted Aelle's back, "what did she say?"

Aelle felt horrible for deceiving them like this, but with how freaked out Faith seemed to be about the dream she had; Aelle had no choice but to go along. But before Aelle could come up with a not so unbelievable false truth, Genkai turned to look at the cave entrance and then back to Aelle, her eyes held an accusatory gleam.

"Faith is in the caves isn't she?" Genkai asked with a pointed stare.

Well that was quick; Aelle didn't think someone would have figured it out that quickly, then again it was Genkai. Seeing as how the charade was seen through, Aelle straightened her posture and cut the 'catching my breath' act.

"Yeah, she's in there," Aelle admitted.

Kaito seemed shocked, "How could she leave the hospital? She's only just recuperating from her wounds."

Botan sighed, "She's very stubborn, almost as bad as Yusuke."

Aelle nodded, "you have no idea. I went to the hospital thinking I was just dropping off some homework, maybe even stay to help her out some, but I get there and she's as white as a ghost and tells me she needed to get here, pronto. I thought she was out of her mind, but then she told me she saw something in her dream, something that freaked her out and made her determined to get to the guys… and here I am."

Yana scratched the back of his head, "so uh, should we go get her? I can't say I see her getting too far with her injuries."

Aelle shrugged, "you know she'll fight you tooth and nail to stay, you know that right? And with the crutch she has with her she can get a few good whacks in with that."

"No, we'll leave her be," Genkai said while turning back to look at the cave, "we just have to trust Faith and hope she knows what she's doing."

Everyone turned to stare at the cave with concerned eyes, a slight breeze circled around the small group, lightly tossing their hair.

Once again Aelle sighed, "Let's hope."

* * *

All I can say is thank god Kurama left a trail of glowing weeds to follow, otherwise I would have been lost way back at the beginning; there were so many twists and turns in here it's a surprise Sensui found the way to its core. On and on I walked, well stumbled is more accurate, I had lost track of time a while ago, but that didn't deter me from continuing, no I have to keep going. What I saw in my dream is what fuelled my will to keep moving, even though every move I made was rewarded with a vicious bite of pain, the pain medication had long since worked itself out of my system. Gritting my teeth I paused for a moment and leaned against the cold wall of stone; the most recent wave of pain damn near stole my breath away. Luckily the pain subsided enough for me to continue on my way, and the cool stone felt refreshing against my warm skin. Along the way to the stone cavern Sensui made house in, I was met with more turns and thankfully more glowing weeds to show the way. The tunnels were filled with sounds you would expect to hear in a cave system; you have the water drip, pebbles being kicked up from my shoes, and the sound of the wind travelling through the open spaces. It would almost be soothing, if it weren't for the fact that I'm heading down to a cavern that housed a demon infested passageway to Demon World. Yeah, not so relaxing, that's for sure.

Step after step I headed further into the maze of tunnels, as I walked every now and then the ground beneath me would rumble and cause small chunks of rock to fall from the walls and ceiling, I wonder if I'm anywhere near where Sensui housed his headquarters. There's no doubt in my mind his movie is over and he's fighting with Yusuke, but what worries me, is how far along they are in their fight… are they getting close to where he kills Yusuke? The image of Sensui holding Yusuke's heart flashed through my mind, and I pushed myself to go faster even though my body protested. I can't give up, not now, not when I've made it this far. More time slipped away and before I knew it I was walking through Gamemaster's small cavern, I knew it was his because of the abandoned gaming console. Again my heart went out to the poor kid, but luckily I knew he'd be okay, but still, the thought of him getting lied to and mixed in with something as nasty as this, it made me feel for the kid. Especially since he only did it to get attention, any sort of affection from someone, I could almost relate to the kid whose parents didn't pay him much attention, though Sensui twisted it and brought Gamemaster over onto his side and used him for his means. I past through what was once Gamemaster's territory and braced myself against the stone wall as another, more violent shake radiated through the area. I must be getting close; the quakes are getting stronger the deeper I go. After a short distance, or what felt like a short distance, I neared a large opening and noticed that the glowing weeds that have been my silent guide through all the tunnels, stopped just ahead. This must be it, this must be where the tunnel to Demon World is located, and I knew I was right when I heard Yusuke doing his maniacal laugh after fooling the Spirit World Special Defence Force into thinking he had gone evil. Relief washed over me, oh Yusuke, I'm so glad you're okay and that it was just a dream after all, and at least I knew Yusuke was okay, but what about the others?

Hurriedly I entered the cavern and was greeted with the sight of Yusuke doing his little half-assed swan stance or whatever that ballerina stance was over by the newly transformed Puu, and he had his goofy smile plastered on his face.

Another wave of relief overcame me and I smiled, "Yusuke!" I happily called.

Yusuke clumsily fell from his goofy pose at the sound of my voice, and snapped his attention over to where I now currently stood; his eyes were wide in shock.

"Faith…," he blinked a few times before continuing, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Now that's a wonderful welcome if I've ever heard one.

Still feeling relieved I took a few wobbly steps farther into the open space, but abruptly stopped when a shadow was cast down on me, curiously I looked up and found the asshole with the bright blue hair, the one that claims to have been the one who wounded Yoko Kurama. I never liked him; not when he goes around claiming to have hurt my fox, that asshole, and I really don't like him right now with the look he's giving me. The glare he sent down to me almost made me want to tremble; there was something I didn't like what danced behind his eyes. Before I could say anything to the guy he quickly snatched the only thing that was helping me to keep my balance, the crutch, away and tossed it far off to the side where it clattered against the stone wall. I let out a gasp and tried to keep my balance now that I didn't have my crutch, and I fought against the urge to cry out in pain as every part of me rattled from being unbalanced. Why the hell did he take my crutch?

"You're not welcome here, you're going to get the same treatment as the rest of them for being a companion to the Mozaku monster that is Yusuke Urameshi," he said to me in a dead serious voice, like there was no room for discussion on the subject.

Again before I could say anything in either my or Yusuke's defence, the obviously pissed off man roughly shoved me back and into the cavern wall and let me fall heavily to the floor. The amount of discomfort and pain from the rough contact made me scream out, everything throbbed and ached, Yusuke called out my name in unison with Koenma and came running over.

"Hey asshole!" Yusuke shouted at the guy who had treated me poorly, and when the guy looked over to Yusuke, that was when my friend buried his fist in the guys face and sent him flying backwards away from me.

Koenma knelt down and gently helped me back up onto my feet, I quietly whimpered and lightly gripped my chest; something felt like it had ripped… I hope my stitches are okay, though I have a feeling they broke. Shit. Where's my crutch, I'm going to beat that guys ass for what he did; it's not like I provoked him or anything. That asshole.

"Faith, are you okay?" Koenma asked while he carefully wrapped his arm around me to help give me some support.

From what Aelle has been telling me all night about my complexion looking bad, I'm going to say that the answer to that question would be obvious.

But me being me, I went to my go to answer.

"I'm fine, but we should get going and help the others with Sensui," I answered while my legs wobbled to contradict my answer.

"You're right, we need to stop Sensui," Koenma slowly guided and assisted me over to where Puu sat waiting.

What about Yusuke?

I turned slightly, as much as I could, and looked back behind me to where Yusuke is busy beating the ass of the guy who had knocked me over. The man's face was now bruised and bloodied from the repeated times Yusuke had struck him, the last hit Yusuke delivered sent the guy sprawling backwards and into the same stone face my crutch had bounced off of. Okay Yusuke, I think that's enough for now; we have more important things to go deal with at the moment.

"Yusuke come on, the others need your help," I called over to my friend, the one who seemed to relish the deliverance of justice on my behalf a little too much.

Hearing my voice brought Yusuke back down to planet earth and back to what was going on around him, he blinked a few times, stared at the busted up face of the blue haired guy and then looked over to where Koenma and I stood waiting for him. His eyes appeared to be locked on me and I wondered why, is he still surprised that I'm here and not in the hospital or is it something else that holds his gaze?

"Faith you look like crap, you should've stayed in the hospital," he nonchalantly stated.

Oh, nope, he's okay. He had me worrying there for a minute.

"Thanks Yusuke, you sure know how to compliment a woman," I retorted back while Koenma readjusted his hold on me.

Yusuke sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he casually strolled over to where Koenma and I waited for him; all the while the Spirit World Special Defence Force members huddled in a group around their pride wounded captain. I still think it's kind of funny how the captain went down with nothing but Yusuke's barefoot connecting with his face; it wasn't much to overpower that guy, not like other opponents Yusuke's had to face.

"You know I sometimes just speak what comes to mind, you can't hold it against me Faith," Yusuke honestly admitted.

"I know Yusuke," I showed him a small smile before grimacing in pain.

For a split second my vision went dark; I think my body is reaching its limit for the day, we need to get going before I pass out and become a dead weight for them.

"Perhaps you two can hold off on the friendly chatter until after we've defeated Sensui, it's not like we're in the middle of a crisis or anything," Koenma abruptly pointed out while looking at us with impatient eyes.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "keep your diaper on pacifier junkie, I'm going."

Without skipping a beat Yusuke walked the few paces that separated us and fluidly swept me up into his arms, I let out a low hiss as the sudden movement sent a wave of aches throughout my body. Silently I bit my lip in an attempt to keep anymore whimpers or other sounds of discomfort from escaping. When Yusuke made it over to where Puu patiently waited, he gently set me back down on my own two feet and turned back to where Koenma still stood, he didn't follow after us, even though he was the one to point out our time constriction.

"Are you coming or what?" Yusuke directed to Koenma.

Koenma and Yusuke exchanged some words while I paid attention to Puu, he leaned his head down close to mine and lightly nuzzled his cheek against mine while making a pleased sounding noise.

"Hey Puu, thanks for being there for Yusuke," I quietly said to the spirit beast, the one that went from cute and cuddly to badass in a very short span of time.

I scratched the underside of Puu's beak as Yusuke turned back around to face us, "alright Puu, let's load Faith up and get going. Who knows what trouble Kuwabara's gotten himself into without me there to save his ass."

Puu made a sound of approval before he bent down low to the ground and lowered his head so I could climb up, but that was easier said than done on my part; I tried to raise my legs high enough to climb but each time I did I regretted it because of the pain. Feeling defeated by my wound, I went to turn and tell Yusuke to go on without me, but once again he picked me up and easily jumped up onto Puu's back, and carefully set me down.

"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself with these assholes, you're coming with us so Puu can look after you," Yusuke simply explained after I gave him a curious stare.

My heart warmed at his sincere words, it's nice to have a friend who's concerned about my safety, Yusuke really is a one of a kind friend to have and I'm glad that I can call him my friend.

"Thanks Yusuke."

He waved my thanks away while his cheeks turned a very light shade of pink, "it's what family does for one another, like I said, I don't trust your safety with these assholes."

I smiled.

Family, I think I like that a whole lot better than friend.

"Come on Koenma, just get up here, it's not that hard to climb," Yusuke directed to the struggling Koenma.

Koenma flipped Yusuke off, huffed and then did his best to jump up onto Puu's back and he had succeeded but almost slid off, so he grabbed fistfuls of Puu's feathers. Poor Puu; that probably hurt having them being pulled.

"Great now that everyone is ready, let's go Puu!" Yusuke hollered and looked like he was excited for the upcoming fight.

Puu let out a call of his own and headed for the giant hole that was actually the tunnel to Demon World, along the way the Spirit Special Defence Force members that were present called out in anger and just unpleasant insults out way.

All but one man.

The captain had regained his composure after getting a foot to the face, at first he was furious that the Mozaku dared to demean him like that, and once he got to his feet he was bent on going after the demon spawn, but stopped mid stride. For the first time this evening he was able to get a good look at the woman who appears to be close with the Mozaku, and she was the splitting image of his late wife Ren. The woman possessed the same shade of blue hair, even her eyes were replicas of his wife's; it was uncanny how they looked alike. His heart skipped a beat as the unmistakable feeling of hope encased him, could it be?

"Emiko?" he called out.

I heard the captain call out a name, and oddly enough it somehow sounded familiar, like I had heard it once before.

_My beautiful little Emiko_.

A soft spoken woman's voice echoed through my head, it was nothing like the voice I heard the day I was shot, no, this one is more like a long forgotten memory replaying in my mind. How odd; I'm sure I've never heard this woman before.

As we passed by the stunned looking captain it was like everything went into slow motion, he looked me dead in the eyes and I returned the gesture. Then I looked away; there wasn't anything jumping out at me, no impulse, or any other phantom voices like I thought there would once I made eye contact with the man who called out to me by a different name. Strange… maybe I'm just reading too much into something that really is nothing, it very well could be just a case of mistaken identity and that I'm just imagining things.

"Hold on Faith, we're going through," Yusuke instructed.

I nodded and held on to Puu a bit tighter as we passed through into the gateway to the Demon World, as we entered the space between the worlds there was a faint electrical frizz that surrounded us, it was a somewhat pleasant feeling, oddly enough. It was a little unclear if either Yusuke or Koenma felt it as well, and if they did, it sure as heck didn't seem to affect them at all. As for me I leaned back and closed my eyes and allowed the sensation to wash over me. It was a very pleasant feeling now, almost relaxing actually; it felt like I was getting a light massage and it felt great against the constant pain I was walking hand in hand with. Every sting, every grimace was worth it, just to make sure they were okay I would walk through hell and bear everything it threw at me; because I know they would do the same for me. Yusuke had put it into words perfectly, because that's what family does for one another.

Sooner than I expected we passed by the members of the Defence Force that were sent in here to make sure no demons came through, they were surprised to see us that's for sure, and then just a minute or so later we went through another opening. This is it, we're in Demon World. It's hard to believe that I'm actually here; it only seems like a few days ago I was home watching this as a TV show, but now here I am riding Puu the spirit beast alongside my friends on our way to help defeat Sensui. Speaking of the little shit disturber, I could see him in his yellow armour fighting Yoko, Hiei and Kuwabara, and boy do they look exhausted and bruised. Poor guys, but at least they're alive and not dead like I had witnessed in that horrible dream of mine.

"Okay Faith, stay here and stay hidden; I don't want Sensui seeing you and try to kill you again," Yusuke instructed as he slightly turned to look at me.

"Will do, it's not like I can survive a jump like you're about to do," I stated while peering down to see how long of a fall it would be, "yeah no, I'd be flat as a pancake if I were to jump."

"And neither would Koenma, which is why we're landing," Yusuke clarified for me.

I made a little surprised, 'oh' and held on a little bit tighter as Puu went down for his landing, it was a gracious landing and I did my best to keep myself hidden from the others while Yusuke and Koenma hopped off.

Yusuke smiled at me lightly before talking to Puu, "alright Puu, keep Faith safe."

Puu made a noise of acknowledgement, and then took flight once more after another crack of lightning, with me still on his back. Part of me still has trouble processing that this is happening, we're no longer at the Dark Tournament and now so close to finishing Chapter Black, and I have front row seats to it.

Here goes, it's the final fight between Yusuke and Sensui… I wonder if I should have told him about Raizen taking control of his body, if I did I know it would change things. That's for sure. So for now I think I'll just keep my lips sealed about that, given how upset Yusuke gets about it, which is understandable; the feeling must be horrible when you don't have control over your own body. I can only imagine what he'll feel.

The sound of laughter brought me out of my thoughts; I looked down to where the others are and watched as Yusuke, Yoko and Hiei laughed about Yusuke's comment about his heartbeat. I smiled at how they can take a moment during such a dire time and laugh, about a heartbeat no less, it almost made me want to laugh along with them. After their laugh they were all fired up and ready to fight Sensui again, I could feel their energy from up here and I must admit it's somewhat contagious, though of course if I went after Sensui he would just bat me away like an annoying fly. Though I think I might have been able to give him a good kick to the gonads, yeah that's right, I'd go for the under the belt attack because that's all I'm pretty much able to do. Puu made a noise as Yusuke and Sensui launched into the air and went at each other, punch after punch was delivered and block after block was made. It was quite mesmerizing to watch the two go at it with everything they had… that was until their energy went off like a small bomb and blew up the landscape around them, effectively throwing large chunks of ground everywhere. Wow, I had momentarily forgotten how ferocious their fight is, it's a good thing I'm on Puu who's keeping me safe.

Oh, there goes the far back… mountain? Plateau? Whatever that thing was back there, it's nothing but rubble now.

"Puu take them so they can watch the fight from a safe distance, I have a feeling this is gonna get pretty rough," Yusuke told his spirit beast.

Ah crap, time to stay very still and quiet.

Puu obeyed Yusuke's orders and allowed Koenma to jump onto his back, and quickly grabbed Kuwabara along with Hiei, while Yoko summoned his plant wings. While Puu was busy grabbing the others, I leaned down in closer to Puu's back and felt something wet, well not so much as wet, but sticky down my front. Curiously I looked down the front of my blue flannel shirt and found a patch of blood, shit, my wounds really must have reopened. Hastily I gripped the area that was now soaked with blood and tried my best to hide it from Koenma, who was the closest to me, and tried to turn so that he wouldn't see. It's odd that I didn't feel anything before, but then I figured that it must have been the result of the adrenaline that's no doubt running through my system right now. By the time I looked back to the fight, we were already following after Yusuke, and boy now that they're in the more spacious area were they really going at it. Minutes seemed to go by as I peeked over Puu's shoulder and then that's when I saw it, Yusuke hesitated and then completely froze in place.

"Raizen," I whispered quietly to myself.

Sure enough Yusuke let out a yell as his hair grew very long and markings appeared on his body. The Mozaku has arrived, and in a flash he was going after Sensui with everything he had. Watching Sensui getting beaten made me want to cringe, sure I've seen this all before as an episode for the show, but being here you can actually hear the bones crack, the impact of every blow, and hear every gasp and groan he made. On and on the fight seemed to go, until finally Yusuke threw Sensui into the air and used his spirit gun, the blow sent Sensui spiralling towards a forest that was off in the distance and threw half of it, knocking down trees and alike as he went. The pain Sensui must have felt as he went threw countless trees must have been immeasurable, and the only consolable thing I could think of is that he's near his end; it's a sad thought, but a true one.

Everyone followed after Yusuke as he ran over to where Sensui landed sprawled out, wounded and broken. Feeling cheated out of his battle Yusuke asked, begged Yoko for some of his plants to try and heal Sensui so that they could have a do over, but ask Yoko explained he only had enough energy left to conjure the plants for pain relief. Yusuke looked ready to argue and I felt maybe it was time for me to step in.

"Leave it be Yusuke, it's too late for him anyway," I said while sitting up higher on Puu, keeping in mind to conceal my blood soak shirt.

Let's just say that the reactions I received from certain people would have been the perfect Kodak moment, that's for sure.

"Faith! What the heck is she doing here!?" Kuwabara turned from Yusuke and Koenma repeatedly, "She's supposed to be in the hospital!"

"So you survived Sniper's assault," Sensui directed at me.

"Yes."

"Remarkable, did you know how this would all end?"

I nodded, "yes, more or less."

Sensui leaned his head back as his lips curled into a small smile, "so Toguro had been right about you then. You really can see the future."

"I knew it was him that told you about me, otherwise you wouldn't have known about me."

"He was very adamant about killing you."

_Don't I feel special._

"Enough with this chitchat, we need to get you fixed up so we can try this again," Yusuke spoke up as he shoot Sensui to get his attention.

"Yusuke, there's nothing you can do, he's done for," I tried to explain.

That got Yusuke and everyone's attention, "what do you mean?" he asked.

I sighed and briefly closed my eyes, "Itsuki will explain it to you."

At that moment Itsuki's voice echoed all around us, "your friend is correct, Shinobu only had half a month left to live anyway."

Everyone became startled at the news.

"Shinobu had a rare and terminal disease, Dr. Kamiya confirmed that, and not even he could cure it."

I tried my best to continue listening to what they were all saying, but the pain in my chest grew more noticeable and it played havoc with my ability to listen, or do anything else because that's all I seemed to be enveloped in. By the time I was able to gain some control over what I was experiencing and looked back up to the others, Itsuki had Sensui in his arms and was disappearing back into the dimension he controls. Yusuke went on to state how he didn't feel like the winner and that Sensui was really the one who claimed victory.

"Uh, question Urameshi," Kuwabara asked as he hesitantly leaned in closer to his friend.

"What is it?" Yusuke turned to look at Kuwabara.

"I was just wondering if you were feeling kinda weird?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, something on my back is making it itch a bit."

And then he discovered his long hair and other changes to his appearance.

"I must look like I've been playing around with an electric socket!"

Quietly I chuckled at his reaction; I would probably do the same thing if it had happened to me.

Koenma went on to explain to Yusuke why he looked the way he did, and then Yusuke explained to everyone what he experienced during his possession by Raizen and how he wanted revenge. Everything seemed to be going by so quick but at the same time everything seemed to go slow, what's going on? Koenma was advising Yusuke to rethink his choice about staying here, when suddenly I felt very dizzy and nauseated. Crap, I think I've either lost a lot of blood, or my body is giving out on me again from the constant pain. I tried my best to keep myself stable on Puu's back, but the world around me spun too fast and I groaned before toppling over.

Yoko spotted me sliding off Puu and called out my name before leaping over and catching me before I could hit the ground. The others, aside from Hiei who's still passed out, rushed over.

"Faith, what happened?!" Kuwabara demanded as he came closer.

Feeling somewhat defeated for not being able to stop or conceal my injury any longer, I peeled my hand away from my shirt and revealed to them my bloodied hand and shirt.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Faith you're bleeding!" Yusuke exclaimed and pushed his way in front of everyone, "what happened?"

My eyes fluttered as I tried my hardest to remain conscious, "my wounds must have reopened when that guy threw me to the floor."

Yoko and Kuwabara's eyes darkened, "what guy?" they asked in unison.

Yusuke answered for them, "one of those spirit douche-bags took Faith's crutch away and threw her to the ground, I took the initiative and beat some manners into him for what he did to Faith. But Faith, why didn't you say anything to one of us before?"

"I didn't know until a short while ago, I didn't feel a thing; probably because my body was pumping adrenaline through me."

"Why did you even leave the hospital in the first place?" Yoko asked me as he looked me directly in the eyes.

I did my best to try and give them a smile as I felt like I was fading in and out, "had a… dream but couldn't… couldn't tell if it was a… if it was a vision or not… had to… had to make sure you were all… okay."

I was barely able to say 'okay' before my consciousness slipped away.

* * *

Faith went limp in Yoko's arms as her eyes slid closed, and seeing her go out cold like that made Kuwabara worry; there's a lot of blood on her shirt.

"Is she…" Kuwabara couldn't bring himself to ask if she was alive or not, the idea of not having the cheerful Faith he knew and loved around scared him.

She looked so lifeless in Yoko's arms, her skin was pale and a sharp contrast against the blood that coated her one hand.

"She's still breathing, but we need to get her back to the hospital so they can treat her reopened wounds," Yoko instructed before he carried Faith over to Puu and climbed on.

Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"Load up Puu. Let's go home."

Everyone climbed onto the now large spirit beast and headed home, on the way they didn't even stop to check on the barrier, no they wanted to get home as soon as they could. As they passed through the gateway and back into the human world, Koenma couldn't help but notice the strange look of yearning on the captain's face as they flew by, he found it odd that the captain would have that look for anyone here on Puu. He couldn't help but wonder why the captain had that look in the first place, who is he looking at? But that thought didn't last long in his head before he had to restrain Kuwabara from going after the blue haired guy that pushed Faith earlier on this evening. Onward they went and eventually met up with Genkai and the others at the entrance to the cave, but Yoko didn't stick around as he had to get Faith back to the hospital, he said his farewell and told Yusuke to stop by his house later and he'd help take care of his friend's new hairstyle.

Through the entire way to the hospital Yoko kept Faith secured in his arms as he travelled through the shadows so he wouldn't be seen, it would be a problem if others were to see him hurrying through the night with a bleeding woman in his arms. It would be bothersome to have to deal with something like that, but with the skill set he's earned from his old profession as a thief. Sneaking around and keeping out of sight wasn't that laborious for him, especially here in the human world where the occupants aren't all that honed with their senses and normally just brush things away as just being something they imagined they saw.

Yoko arrived at the hospital and located Faith's room on one of the higher levels, he made sure Faith is secure in his arms before he jumped up and into the open window. No one was in the room and her things were left untouched, has anyone even noticed that Faith had been out of her bed for some time? Surely someone did. A small whimper came from Faith, Yoko looked down to her pale face and immediately set her down on the bed, she should really see a doctor now. Carefully he leaned over her and retrieved the call button, but before he pushed it Yoko took another look at Faith, her bangs had once again covered her face. Once again he found himself gently brushing the hair from her face; he liked being able to see Faith's face, and her eyes, her smile, and hearing the way she laughed. Yoko paused momentarily as he realize what he just admitted to himself, then he closed his eyes and softly sighed; there was no more denying it.

He had feelings for her.

Slowly Yoko opened his eyes and stared down at the unconscious Faith, she really has crawled into his heart and for the longest time he believed there would never be anyone who could. The corners of his lips slowly curled upwards into a small smile, he lightly shook his head at himself for what he was currently thinking… but then why not? He would be the only one who'd know.

Carefully he leaned forward towards Faith and hesitated for a moment before he continued to lean in, closer and closer he went until finally his lips lightly touched Faith's in a feather light kiss. It wasn't very long before he leaned back, brushed more hair from her face, leaned back in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Get well soon Faith. I'll be waiting for you," he quietly whispered.

Yoko sat back up and pressed the call button on her bedside, she needs to have her wounds looked at and he really needed to get going; he shouldn't linger here in this form any longer than he needs too. In a blur of movement Yoko went from sitting beside Faith to standing over by the window, he took one last look over to the woman who had chipped away at his heart, and then leapt from the window to land softly on the ground below. It was a good thing Faith's window looked out on to a small collection of trees; otherwise he probably would have startled the humans around the hospital. He took a moment to collect himself and rub his hand over his face; it was hard for him to acknowledge the fact that yes, he had romantic feelings towards Faith, but in the back of his mind there was the voice that tried to convince him she would never like someone like him. How could she possibly like a man with a past like he has? All of the cruelty, the thieving, the killing… his history was a dark one, that was for sure. Again he sighed, so this is what it felt like to care for someone, someone other than his human mother. Guess there's nothing to do now but wait and see what the future holds, he hoped Faith would give him a chance, but for right now he'll leave it be and return home. After all, there's going to be a Mozaku looking Yusuke waiting for him at his mother's house, he did offer to help him with changing his look back to what it was before, and that might take a bit.

With one last look up towards Faith's window Yoko took off back into the shadows and made his way back home.


End file.
